We are one
by Kuscheldrow
Summary: DantexVergil Nero, beginning in their childhood. This started as an attempt to explain why things happened as they did, but soon changed into our own story. Written by me and a friend of mine. Contains Yaoi and stuff, so enjoy or keep off if you dislike!
1. Sudden Death

The doorbell rang, and their mother left the kitchen to open

The doorbell rang, and their mother left the kitchen to open it and greet whom ever stood on the porch. But instead, the door was slammed shut and their mother came rushing back to them. "Boys, go out and play for a while, I will call you when supper is ready."

The face of their mother was stern and pale, as if she'd just seen a ghost. Vergil took his baby brother by the hand and led him out into the yard where he helped Dante up on one of the swings. Dante let his brother lead him, while he kept looking back to their house. He blinked a few times, then looked at Vergil when he just got onto that swing. "Did you just see her face?" He asked quietly, hardly moving. He seemed to worry about their mum, as he did oh so often.

"She's fine." Vergil said through clenched teeth as he pushed his brother on the swing. Truth was, he HAD seen the look on her face, and he was worried too. Who ever had just rang on their door, hadn't been a pleasant surprise for their mother. "She never... forced us out like that... I'm afraid that something might happen... Shouldn't we... go back?" Dante turned his head, facing Vergil with almost wet eyes. "I... I FEEL that something's wrong!" Vergil stopped the swing, then walked around it so he could meet his brother.

"Nothing is wrong, Dante. I promise." He saw the look of fear and sadness, and his brother's pain and hugged him. "She just got surprised, that's all." Dante clang to his brother, resting his chin onto his shoulder, his almost glowing blue eyes halfway closed. "But... If you were surprised... wouldn't you have another look on your face? Didn't she just seem afraid? I..."

He fell silent, wrapping his arms around his brother. "Swear that everything's okay, I beg you!" Vergil nuzzled his brother's hair, the soft scent of dirt and spices calming his nerves. "I promise you, Dante." He said, smiling reassuringly. His brother looked like he was about to start crying. "Don't cry, Dante. You know I hate it."

"But I..." Dante bit his lower lip, blinking violently for a few times, then swallowed hard. "I can't help it Vergy...!" Whether he wanted to or not, hot tears started to run down his cheeks, leaving glittering tracks on his pale skin. Vergil bit his lip. He'd always let Dante believe that the crying gave him a headache, but the complete opposite was true. His heart ached when his brother cried, and that was the last thing he needed right now. He placed a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead. "It'll be okay, Dante. That's a promise."

Dante clenched his fists, to rub them over his eyes in order to wipe away his tears. Quite difficult though, as the bad feeling he had just remained. "You think she's just cooking our favourite meal and does want to surprise us?" He asked hopefully, looking into his brother's eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure she is." Vergil said with a gentle smile, drying away the remaining tears off his brother's cheeks. "I'm sure she's planning a big, lovely dinner for us, don't you think?"

"Isn't it our birthday tomorrow? Maybe she just... wants to get the presents or just hide them! Or she's baking the cake?" Dante tried to smile, his arms wrapped around his brother again. He didn't really believe in his words, but speaking them felt somehow good, and it started to MAKE him believe in them. "Yeah, maybe that was someone bringing a present, and she was afraid that we would see what it was?" Vergil smiled, glad that Dante was once again calm.

"Do you want me to push you on the swing a bit more?" He asked softly. Dante nodded, releasing his brother of his embrace. "I'd appreciate that." He agreed, giving him a soft smile again, that now seemed a little more serious. Vergil went back behind his brother and began to push him on the swing again. Even if he was still a child, he was strong, and he loved the gentle happy noises escaping his brother. Dante couldn't help it but to chuckle slightly. He loved being pushed on the swing, and he loved it even more if his beloved twin-brother was the one doing that for him.

"What do you think it would be like, if we were grown-ups?" He asked then, all of a sudden, turning his head to watch the other one again. Vergil frowned. "Why do you ask?" He certainly had no idea, but he himself had been thinking of it quite much these recent days. "Well... won't we have wives and children too one day? What about us then? We won't share the same house forever, will we?" He held his eyes settled upon Vergil, while he lifted one hand to chew his thumb.

"W-Well... I don't know. I guess that's right." Vergil said thoughtfully. The mere thought of being separated from his brother hurt so badly he just wanted to repress it. "How come you are wondering, Dante?"

"It's just... I... I don't know... maybe it's just this day... or us becoming seven tomorrow..." He eased his gaze on his brother, watching some other kids playing hide and seek instead. "We're becoming older, yes, but it's a long time until we have to worry about parting, Dante." A really, really long time, Vergil hoped. Quite honestly, he never wanted to be without his twin brother. The younger one nodded again.

"Yeah... I guess... you're right... but if we separate, then we must visit each other regularly, promise?" He reached out one hand, for Vergil to clap in while he smiled warmly. Vergil just smiled, shaking his head, and touched his brother's hand. "And we'll have to live close to each other, so we could visit daily, if we wanted. Something like next door would do it." Oh yes, next door would more than do. It was the only thing he could approve of other than sharing the same house.

"That's it! Settled then!" Dante laughed, holding his brother's hand for a short time. "You know, I never want to be without you, I will never leave you. We'll always be together then!" Vergil smiled again, helping his brother down and pulling him into a tight hug. "Yeah. Always you and me." He buried his nose in the other's hair, kissing the boy's temple. "And one day... I'll finally beat you in chess! You'll see!" Dante stated in excitement, then squeaked quietly when his brother kissed him next to his ear.

"Stop, or I'll revenge that!" He muttered softly, wrapping his arms around the older again. Vergil laughed. "In your dreams, dearest brother. And we both know that I would kick your ass if you tried anything, so you can just as well-" His sentence was broken off by a woman's scream coming from the house, sending chills down the boy's spine. The sound was filled with pain and fear.

Dante looked at his elder twin, slightly shocked. "Mom will kill you for those bad words, you know that!" Suddenly he jerked away then, watching his brother's face. "D...did you... j...just hear that...?" He asked, his eyes widened. "Wasn't... wasn't that just... Mommy's voice...?" Dante was about to cry again, when he grabbed Vergil's hand to pull the other one with him.

"No! DANTE!" Vergil roared, forcing the boy to stop, forcing him to calm down and meet his eyes. "Dante. Stay exactly where you are. Do not move a single muscle until I get back here or call you, do you understand me?"

"B...but...!" He had to step back quickly, otherwise he'd have fallen to the ground. The younger twin turned around, gazing into his brother's direction, his light blue eyes filled with tears and full of fear. "Where are you going, Vergil? You... you can't leave me here, please... let me come with you!"

"Dante, I'm coming back, but you have to trust me!" Vergil cried, running into the direction of their house. He tore the back door open, darting into the kitchen. He slipped out on something and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground, stars dancing before his eyes from hitting his head on the floor. "M-Mother?!" He called, sitting up. His fingers were resting in something warm and slightly sticky. He looked at his hands, and screamed.

--

The younger twin was left outside on the yard, tripping from one foot onto the other, just to be doing at least ANYTHING. He glared into the direction, Vergil just ran off, struggling down the urge to follow him immediately. "Please, hurry...!" He mumbled to himself, and finally managed to sit down on a bench, when he heard his beloved brother screaming. Instantly he jumped off again and also ran to their house. The back door was still open, so he slipped in, finding his brother on the floor, sitting in a puddle of blood. "V...Ver...gil...! W...what... happened here... whe... where's Mommy?!" He cried out, watching all that blood in disbelief.

Vergil immediately darted up, tearing the boy to his chest. "Don't look. Just d-don't look. We're going to... We're going to leave. You're going to walk right out that door, and you won't look back, okay? Think you can do that, yes?" How he managed to say anything was still a wonder, but he turned his brother around when the boy whispered a quiet "okay". Vergil took his twin's hand and pushed him gently out the door as he glanced back. On the floor, right by the stove, shielded from Dante's eyes, their beloved mother laid. Her mouth open in a soundless scream, and her eyes wide open, staring motionless at them.

The boy let his brother take care of him, like he always did, but his face went pale in shock. "What happened...? Please brother, tell me what happened... There was blood... so much blood, everywhere! You're all covered with it! I... I..." He grabbed Vergil's shirt, clenching his small fists around the cloth and stared at the elder one. Vergil pushed his twin away from himself. "D-Dante... She's dead." He whispered quietly, as if afraid to speak the words in case he might realise that what he'd just seen wasn't a lie. Their mother, their only living parent, was dead. Killed. Murdered. Slaughtered...

His younger twin gasped, then looked at his brother in pure disbelief. "N...no... That... that just can't be! She... was all right when we left! She can't be dead! You... must be wrong! And... It's not fair to make fun of me that way! Tell me that you lied... Tell me Vergil!" He could feel his eyes filling with tears again, until they ran down his cheeks.

All that blood - Dante refused to believe what he just heard. "You're a liar Vergil! Tell the truth, I warn you! Mommy did tell us not to lie!" He cried out, then fell onto his bottom, his head held up to the other one. Vergil just looked at his twin with an expression of pure despair and sorrow, then he collapsed onto his knees in front of his younger brother. "S-She was... covered in blood... I am... covered in her... Blood?" He looked at his hands and clothes, panic crawling up on his already trembling body. "D-Dante... I'm not lying... All this blood... It's hers."

Dante couldn't say a word. His face went paler than pale, his eyes widened. He took some deep breaths, but it felt as if someone was strangling him. "V...Ver...gil..." he squeezed out, crawling up to his brother on both hands and feet. "B...but... why...? H...how... was that supposed to happen? I... I don't get it... W...what shall we do now...? Our... dear Mommy!" He started to cry even more, tears running down like small waterfalls. "Vergil... we... we're alone now!" The younger tried to grab his twin's shirt again, his hand instantly covering with blood too, his face a mask of untamed fear and agony.

Vergil just stared out in empty spaces as his brother clang to him. When Dante began to cry harder, sobs wrecking his body, Vergil wrapped his arms around his younger twin brother. He didn't say anything, but buried his face in the other's hair, tears running down his cheeks in streams. Dante was right. They were all alone. "Dante... You're never alone." He whispered, brushing his lips against the boy's eyebrow. "I'll never leave you. I'll always protect you." The younger buried his face on Vergil's shoulder, which also was covered with blood. "But Mommy... she knew...! She sent us away to protect us... while we should have protected her!" He whimpered, tightening his grip a little bit, while his body was trembling noticeable.

"We... were weak, Vergil... we... failed! We both... share the blood of our father, and we deplorably failed! This is all unfair! We... we should..." No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible to speak only a single word more. He felt like suffocating, his voice hoarse and broken. Vergil just caressed his brother's back. "Hush. It's... It's going to be fine... Everything's going to be fine!" His voice was barely audible, less than a whisper, but he held his brother close, determinate to not show off his own fear in case it would scare the younger even more. "Listen to me, we... We have to find someone. Someone who will help us, yeah? A-And get something to eat, you look starving."

"I don't... want anything..." His twin managed to whisper, but did not move at all. "We'll have to stay close to each other... We only have each other left... If I loose you too... I'm gonna die..." Still sobbing Dante lifted his head, looking into his brother's eyes through a haze of tears. "W...where shall... we go?" He wasn't even sure if he could walk at all, his body felt like it was all made of pudding, and his heart seemed to ache, although it had not been hurt physically. "I... I can't bear this...!" Dante cried again, covering his small face with both hands. Vergil jerked as if someone had struck him across his young face. He'd never seen his brother like this before, and it scared him. "N-NO!" He cried, shaking the boy's small body. "You're NOT going to die, you hear me?! You're NOT going to leave me here! P-Promise! Promise me Dante!" Vergil begged, tears running down his cheeks. "I love you too much. I can't loose you too!"

Dante looked at his brother in shock. It took him quite a while to understand what was going on. Then he crossed his arms around his brother's back, holding him real tight. "Did... you even listen to what I've said? I will NEVER leave you, heard it? NEVER! And I don't ever want to loose you! I love you too... so much... I didn't know what to do if I was without you... I... I need you... more than ever..." He sniffled, slightly shaking his head. He still didn't get all this, but Vergil was right, they had to find someone to help them. What else could they do, just being kids?

Vergil sighed in relief and drew his brother to his chest, holding him desperately. "T-The police... We h-have to call the police..." He managed to choke out with a voice that sounded much to old and raspy to be his. He doubted his ability to stand, yet alone help Dante, but somehow he managed to rise and draw the boy up with him. He stumbled out of their back yard with an arm tightly around Dante's waist.

They had to find someone. Anyone that could help them. The younger nodded not noticeable, then struggled to come to his feet only to be drawn up by his brother. They wouldn't be able to move too fast, as Dante's feet didn't want to carry him any longer. He got hold of Vergil's shirt in order to remain standing, his eyes still widened and his skin paler than ever before. He tried to look out for someone as hard as he could, and they were lucky, if one could say so in that situation. A woman was taking her dog for a walk; they almost ran into her.

She caught a glimpse of the boys and stopped immediately. The stranger looked down on them, her face clearly terrified. "What the hell...!" She gasped, noticing that they were all covered with blood. "P-Please!" Vergil begged, concentrating on holding his brother up as well as to remain standing. "We need help!" The woman stared at them as if dumbfounded. "W-What happened?" She finally managed to gasp out. "O-Our mom... She's dead... She was killed... I found her on the kitchen floor." She kept staring at both twins in disbelief, raising an eyebrow, the other one following.

"What did you just say...? Your mom... was killed...?!" She didn't really know if that was some kind of odd Halloween joke, but then, by looking into the children's eyes she could tell that they were serious. "Where do you live? We need to call the police if you speak the truth. You shouldn't have touched anything, but never mind that right now..." She pulled the leash of her dog nearer to herself, as it was getting excited by the smell of blood that lay around them, then dragged her cell-phone out of her pocket.

"I-I d-didn't! I slipped out... B-But I didn't..." The woman just patted Vergil on his silvery head and dialed 911. The police had already arrived when Vergil had lead the woman to where they lived, Dante clinging desperately to his brother who could do nothing but to drag the boy along. The twins were placed in a police car as the ambulance and the police did their duties. Vergil just petted Dante's hair as the boy laid with his head in his older brother's lap, crying softly.

"Where are they taking us...?" The younger managed to ask after a few moments of silent crying, turning his head a little to look up to his brother, his eyes reddened already. "I want to go home Vergil... I don't want to stay here or somewhere else... I..." He buried his face in Vergil's lap again, his tiny hands clenched to fists. "We have no choice, Dante." Vergil said, his voice cold and uncaring. "It's just us now." He placed a gentle hand on his twin's back. "I don't know where they're taking us. Foster home. Orphanage. Mental hospital. I do not know."

Dante whimpered silently, trying to calm down a little bit, but nothing would help. They had lost their dear mother, and the last time they saw her she looked all terrified. Whenever he tried to recall her face, he got exactly that picture, what made him cry even more. Finally he lifted his head, using his sleeve to dry his nose, clinging to his brother again afterwards. "I... can't remember her face..." He whispered weakly, looking down on his knees. "I mean... before... we saw her the last time... I just can't remember...!" He shivered heavily, biting his lower lip. "And wherever they gonna take us... we have to stay together...!"

Vergil smiled then, his face gentle, caring and kind. "You're in shock." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Once you've slept and eaten some. It'll be there. I promise you. And I'm never going to let them take you away from me!" He said, pushing the boy up sitting and embraced him. "What ever happens, we're not parting. Not yet. Not ever."

Although it seemed like forever, only minutes passed until the cop that the car belonged to came back. He took a seat beyond the steering wheel and started the car after he made sure that the boys were all right. They were taken to an orphanage and one of the police's men was kind enough to get a few things packed for them. Both were taken to the bathroom first, to wash off the blood, then were introduced to their new home. The building itself was clean and friendly, although the twins didn't give a single glance to anything. Neither the numerous toys, nor the other kids that seemed painfully happy to them.

How could one even think of laughing that just lost his dear mother?

They didn't understand. Yet, they had to share their room with eight other children, but it was more a sleeping chamber than anything else. The kids used to play in the yard or in one of the other rooms of the house. Dante and Vergil got some dinner, but they could hardly eat, then they were sent to bed. Off course the younger couldn't find any sleep, especially not alone. He stood up again, tiptoeing to his brother's bed, which was right next to his. He climbed in, sneaking under the blankets to cling to him again. With his head rested upon Vergil's chest and sobbing quietly he finally managed to let exhaustion overwhelm him.

Vergil gently stroke his back, his eyes remaining open for much longer than Dante's did. But he remained silent, trying to be even stronger for his little brother. He needed him now, much more than before, and he promised to be there for him and to never let him down, and so would he. He couldn't afford to cry like a baby, as he was the older one and had to take care of Dante now. All those thoughts were running through the elder twin's head, until tiredness finally caught him and he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around the other boy.


	2. We belong together!

Next morning, the awoke by the sun shining warmly though only half closed curtains. Its light made their hair look like it was of pure silver. Everything was calm and silent, and the only thing that was scarcely audible were the breaths of the kids still asleep. Dante opened his eyes, and shut them right away, because of the light that blinded him. "Vergil...?" He whispered, thinking that they were still at home for a moment. "It's our birthday today Vergil! Wake up!" He blinked, slowly realizing that last day's events hadn't been a dream. "I... I'm... sorry I..." he stammered, watching his brother with big eyes.

Vergil smiled gently, even if he felt like dying. "Happy birthday, Dante." He said and gave his brother a light kiss on his forehead, brushing the boy's hair out of his face at the same time. Vergil had hardly gotten any sleep, of what he could remember. He just remembered waking up. "How are you feeling?" He asked then with a genuine care. Dante glared at his twin's face, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't smile anymore. "Happy birthday..." he whispered silently, lowering his head again afterwards.

"I don't know... I feel... somehow..." he was looking for words, shaking his head a few times. "empty..." he stated then, slowly rubbing the sleep off his eyes. Then he finally managed to give a look around the room. "See? They got us some clothes..." his voice was all quiet and almost toneless, when he pointed to a small table next to their bed. Two pairs of black pants, white shoes and a red, as well as a blue t-shirt lad there. They were their clothes, the one's they used to wear usually. Vergil just snorted. He didn't care about clothes. Instead he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist even tighter, pressing his face against the boy's throat. "How nice of them." He said coldly. Although he understood that Dante had to cherish small things like this, he himself did not need to. He had his brother, and that was all that he would ever need.

The younger one remained silent, his eyes halfway closed. He bit his lower lip, in order not to start crying again. One of his tiny hands ran through Vergil's white hair, which he was wearing the same way as Dante did. "Do you... think she's gone to heaven, watching us now...?" he asked calmly, finally closing his eyes completely. Vergil thought about it for a while. Heaven... "Yeah, Dante. She's up there with father. They're happy." He murmured. If there was a hell? There had to be a heaven too, right? "Don't worry. They will always be watching over us"´

"I wish... she was here..." Dante whispered softly, then the door to their sleeping chamber opened, and a good looking young woman stepped in. "All right boys, time to wake up and get yourselves dressed, breakfast is waiting for you!" she called with a friendly and happy sounding voice, before she slightly rose an eyebrow, gazing over to Dante and Vergil, who were surprisingly awake already. "Ah you two are already awake? What good boys!" She said with a happy tone in her voice that made Vergil want to just sock her into her stomach to shut her up. "Get dressed!" She repeated friendly before closing the door as the movements from the other beds increased. Vergil pushed his brother away, making him sit on the edge of the bed, before rising. "Take of your pajamas, Dante." He said softly as he took the red shirt in his hands. It was not, that the younger couldn't dress himself on his own, but he liked his brother helping him, and the fact, that he still did so helped to calm him down, making him feel better after all.

The other boys stared at them for a moment, mumbling something about their all white hair. They shouldn't probably hear it, however they did. Dante didn't care about that, as he put off his pajamas, trying to hide his face from all the gazes. Vergil drew the red shirt over his brother's head, growing more and more irritated on the murmurs around him. He, as well as Dante, had always had an excellent hearing so he could hear every word perfectly clear. "If you have something to say, just spill it!" He hissed, turning towards all those kids staring at them. "I will NOT find myself in this any longer." He said demanding. One of the other boys looked at Vergil while raising an eyebrow. He seemed to be about 10 years old, or nearly. "And who are you to tell us, playing father and son with your baby brother? You're just 'the new ones' for everyone, so better get used to it, unless you don't like having your nose hit until it's all bloody..." He turned around again, fully dressed already, then grabbed a bag and ran out of the room. Some of the other kids followed him, and those who didn't remained silent.

"I want to go home Vergil..." Dante said quietly. "They're all nasty, aren't they?" Vergil clenched his teeth hard, tugging his brother up standing. "Put on your pants." He demanded and Dante complied immediately. He could see that this wasn't a time to talk back. Vergil then took a deep breath and pushed his brother down on the bed, lacing his shoes for him. When he was all done, he proceeded with dressing himself. "Come." He murmured, taking his brother by his hand and leading him out of the room. Dante didn't say a single word, until they entered one of the great rooms, where they were supposed to have their breakfast. None of the other kids helped them though, but it was easy to find by just following the masses. The younger one climbed onto one of the chars, looking over the table to see what they got. They could choose of almost everything children would like: marmelade, chocolate cream, corn-flakes, and off course cheese and sausage for their bread too. But they had only milk to drink, and Dante didn't mind, as he liked it. Despite of that, he wasn't hungry, nor thirsty at all. he just kept staring onto all those things, chewing his thumb. "Ya hungry...?" he asked Vergil, but his words were hardly understandable.

Vergil glanced at his brother. "No." He said truthfully. "But you will eat." He added sternly. He then left his younger twin briefly by the table only to pick a dish of what he knew Dante liked. He ignored all the looks he received as he made his way back to the table and his brother, placing the plate between them. "You don't have to eat much, but you have to eat." He mentioned simply, flashing a weak smile. "But..." Dante was about to start complaining, but then shut his mouth again. He knew that the elder wouldn't let him, so he gave in. "But... under one condition... You will eat something too!" he demanded, while he would most likely have hidden under the table to escape the other's gazes, if his brother wasn't there. Vergil Smiled gently, rising again. "Of course. When I come back, I want to see you eating, okay?" Dante nodded and the elder left the table another time. He picked out some melon along with some other pieces of fruit and a piece of white bread. "Do you have any tea?" He asked a lady standing next to the table. She smiled at him softly. "I'm sorry dear, have some milk." She said, giving him a glass with the white liquid. Vergil grimaced and shook his head before returning to the table where his brother ate, seeming to have found his appetite. "Milk is supposed to be used in tea, do they not know anything?"

Dante managed to force down a bit of white bread covered with chocolate cream, then grabbed his milk to empty the glass all at once. He didn't understand why Vergil was always complaining about things like that. The younger was almost done with his breakfast, when the door to the dining room opened. The boy was only eating at all, because his brother wanted him to, but as someone came up to their table then, he thankfully stopped eating, and looked up to the man who now stood in front of them. "I must ask you to follow me, both of you. There is something you should know..." Vergil's eyes met the man's. Cold blue locked with hazel brown. "I will not leave unless I have a good reason for why you are interrupting out meal." He said coldly. "Please young sir, I can ensure you I have a very good reason."

Dante's eyes widened a bit, when he placed a short glance at his elder twin. "Vergil you shouldn't.." he started, but then kept silent again. Vergil's sudden behavior almost scared him. "We should go, don't you think?" He jumped off his chair, happy to quit breakfast at that time, but at least following that man would keep them busy for a while. This time, it was his turn to take his brother's hand and pull him along. Even if he'd complain. They ran after that man, who lead them along a floor, then through the door into something that looked like the director's room. The only reason Vergil rose was because Dante did so too. A woman stood behind a desk in the quite austere room. She motioned for them to sit, and the older boy did so, tugging his twin brother down at the same time. "What do you want?" He asked roughly and the woman raised an eyebrow. Even Dante looked shocked. "First, I want to tell you how sorry I am for your loss, I-"

"You being sorry for it won't bring her back." Vergil said with a glare. Dante's tiny hands reached out for the top of the huge desk to find some hold, while he stared at his brother. He was right, but, starting to argue like that won't do so either. "Vergil... please..." he whispered, his eyes filling with tears again. He never knew his twin like that, and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Vergil sighed, taking his brother's hand. How much he even hated it, he couldn't stand his brother being sad. "Fine. Woman, what do you want from us?" The lady smiled gently. "We have received your mother's will, and we are going to proceed as she wanted. Therefore, I give you this." She said, pushing a black leather box over the table. The elder exchanged a look with his brother before taking the box in his hands, opening it. He stared at its content with wide eyes. The interior was dressed in red satin, and in the middle, two amulets laid. One with a thick chain in silver, and the other in gold. "What is this?" He asked breathlessly. "Your mother was going to give you this on your seventh birthday. Today, that is." Dante blinked a few times, then turning his head to give a look at his twin. "They must be... highly valuable..." he whispered almost stunned, while he reached out one hand, but then pulled it back again. He didn't even dare to touch the amulets. They had something about them, that was for sure, but he didn't know what this could be. "Aren't they... our father's...? Those... Mommy mentioned one time...?"

Vergil nodded, unable to do anything else. "Y-Yes. I'm quite sure they are." He stared at the beautiful amulets, the truth finally sinking in. She really was gone. Powerless tears streamed down his cheeks as he let his hand wander over the golden chain of one of the necklaces. "Vergil, you..." Dante glared at his brother, seeing him cry made his tears finally run down his cheeks too. "P-please... don't cry..." he whispered softly, only being interrupted by silent sobs. Gently he placed one hand onto his twin's shoulder, then hugged him tightly. "I'm here with you... I'll always be...!" The elder didn't even care any longer, but let his brother embrace him. "Yeah." He whispered. He knew. "Don't cry, Dante." He said, then, sitting up and drying away his own tears. Crying wouldn't be to any avail. No matter what, they would never get their beloved mother back. She was dead, and nothing could change that. "

Which one do you want?" He asked Dante with a soft voice, taking his brother's hand again. It was a small comfort, but he'd go for any kind of comfort right now. Dante sniffled slightly, holding his twin's hand in his own, his fingers trembling almost not noticeable. "I... I don't know..." he answered toneless, then meeting his brother's eyes. "I... like the silvery one..." Blinking a few times, to clear his vision he finally lifted the other hand, touching the desired amulet softly. Vergil managed to smile and took the necklace in his hands, letting it fall on place around the younger's neck. "It... It really suits you." he said, placing a gentle kiss on his brother's cheek. Dante reached out for the other one, to do just as Vergil did, watching his brother with some curiosity then. "And so does yours..." His voice was calm, but still slightly trembling. He swallowed a few times to fight down his tears. "We have to... take good care of them, just... like of each other..." he kept stating, looking down onto his own amulet, which seemed to send out a mysterious glow.

Vergil nodded, sighing softly and entwining their hands again. "Now, have you two had anything to eat, yet?" The elder nodded and the lady smiled gently. "Good. Is there anything I can do for you, just tell me, okay?" Vergil blushed deeply. "U-Um there is no possibility that I can have a cup of tea, is there?" The woman chuckled and even Dante seemed to find it a little amusing. "Any kind you wish. If you'd like, I can make sure to put it on the breakfast table." She said kindly and the boy nodded. "Thank you." He said, inclining his head. "I would like a cup of green tea, please, with two cubes of sugar." The woman laughed again. "You certainly know what you want, Vergil. You will come far." Dante put a hand around his amulet in exchange for his brother's hand, unsure if he should stand up or not.

"Almost forgot..." the young lady looked at them in a friendly way. "There was some more, that your mother has left behind for you, but you're too young for it yet. Once you've grown up you will receive it, that's for sure." She didn't even tell them, what it was, but just seemed to want them to know. The twins only nodded, not knowing what to do else. "All right then, you may go back to your room, or make some friends and play with the other children, I'll let the nannies put some tea into the dining room. You can go there whenever you want to get something to drink." Vergil nodded and bowed curtly before leading his brother out of the room and down the hall, into the big room they shared with all the other kids.

To Vergil's own satisfaction, the room was completely empty, and he laid down on the bed, feeling exhausted. He pried one eye open, looking at Dante who was once again nibbling on his thumb. "Come here." He said, motioning for the other boy to lay down next to him. The other boy immediately climbed down next to his brother, and Vergil wrapped his arms around his younger brother's body. Dante placed his head onto the elders chest, glancing at him through half closed eyes. He loved to feel the warmth of his brother's body next to his, as it always calmed him down and made him feel comfortable. "What are we going to do now, Vergil...? We..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence, as the door flew open, and the boy, that bothered them only about one hour ago stepped in. He stared at them again gasping. "Are you gay or what?!" he cried out, immediately starting to laugh. Vergil just looked at him with cold, murderous eyes. "That is none of your business. How I take care of my brother is entirely my choice." The elder increased his grip around his brother as the younger begun to squirm uncomfortably.

The stranger boy just laughed again. "Wouldn't he have a word there too? Or is he really your little puppy dog?" He grabbed one of the pillows, throwing it at Vergil, but then ran out again, before one of the boys could even stand up. "I'll better leave you in there... Don't wanna become gay as well... iek!" Dante blinked a few times, when a loud slamming sound told them that the door was closed again. "They're all nasty!" he complained, then sat up again. "Just wait a sec... I'm going to the toilet, I will be right back!" Vergil grabbed his brother's arm, holding his gaze for a while before releasing him. "Hurry back." He murmured and watched his brother disappearing throughout the door. The boy turned onto his side, the amulet in his hand. It was really beautiful. He wrapped his arms around himself, sighing deeply. How had things come to this? "Dad," He whispered. "Take care of her. Or I will personally kick your ass." He loved his dad, of course. But he also hated the man for dying and leaving the three of them alone. But he didn't hate his mother. How could he possibly after what he'd seen. After all she'd done for them. All the lovely memories. Neither he nor Dante knew their father.

Dante nodded slightly before leaving the room. Outside he stood still for a moment, quietly watching if someone was there. He didn't notice anyone, so he turned to one of the bathrooms. "Hey there puppy dog!" a voice came suddenly from behind him. The door in one hand he turned around, facing the boy from before. "Leave me alone!" he demanded, his eyes narrowing while he had to look up to the stranger. "You're not afraid, being all without your dear brother?" his opponent laughed again. The younger took a deep breath, then he spit into the others face, that instantly reddened. "How dare you?!" The boy lifted one hand, managing to get hold of Dante's shirt, who tried to slip away quickly. He struggled, trying to get free. "Who do you think you are?" The stranger clenched one fist, hitting the smaller one into his face, without even caring where he might hit. Dante screamed, while his eyes filled with tears again. "See? you're a little cry baby... c'mon, call for your brother to help you out, I'll finish him too!" The younger boy whimpered silently, covering his bleeding nose with one hand.

Vergil jerked up immediately when something struck him. Then loud and upset voices came from the hallway. "Dante..." He whispered before darting up from the bed and out of the room. He found the source of all the commotion down the hall; Dante on his knees, blood seeping through his fingers and that ANNOYING boy standing before him holding a tight grip around Dante's silvery hair. Vergil slid between him and his brother just as the boy was about to give his younger twin a hard punch in the face. Vergil captured the other's fist in his hand, his eyes flaring with anger. He tightened his hand, hearing the bones crush in the boy's hand. The stranger screamed in pain and Vergil's eyes narrowed. "How dare you show your pain like that you pitiful worm?" The boy fell onto his knees, sobbing, and the elder twin twisted his hand slowly until the bones of the other boy forced its way out of the soft flesh. Dante stared at his brother in pure disbelief. The other one was older and even bigger than them, and he still had the courage to face him.

Then he squeaked in shock, when he heard the bones cracking, and his light blue eyes widened visible. "Vergil!" he choke out, finally managing to stand up. He couldn't believe what his brother was doing, and how he was doing it. He never saw him in fury like that before. "L...leave him Vergil... I...I beg you...!" The other boy's screaming echoed through the empty floor, and Dante shivered slightly. "They'll come... if they notice...!" he added anxiously, grabbing his elder twins shirt, trying to pull him back into their room. Vergil was forced down on the bed. Blood had stained his face when he'd broken the boy's hand. His silvery hair was framing his face and he took his brother into his arms, hugging him tight. They just stayed in silence for a long while. Neither one of them knowing what to say. "I do not regret it." The elder then suddenly said against his brother's hair. "You... you just... he... his hand...!" Dante stammered, letting his brother wrap his arms around him. The stranger's crying and screaming could still be heard from outside. "We brought ourselves into trouble... although I still thank you..." He leaned his head against the elder's shoulder, listening to the sounds that came from the floor. The sobbing suddenly stopped, then excited voices could be heard. Dante bit his lover lip, then raised an eyebrow. "My nose... it is... all right again..." he stated all of a sudden, glancing at Vergil with eyes, widened of astonishment.

Vergil also raised his eyebrows, touching his brother's nose carefully.with two fingers "This doesn't hurt?" The boy shook his head. "There is not even a mark..." the elder said, a little fascinated, then he sank his teeth into his own arm, pain hardly even flashing in his eyes. Blood seeped out of the wound immediately, but it soon ran slower and the twins watched the Vergil's flesh closing up on its own. Dante gave a jerk while looking at the blood, but then just stared at his brother. "How... how is this supposed to work?" he asked wondering, then jerked again as the door flew open a second time. "Dante, Vergil!" The voice of that woman who gave them their amulets before was cold and strict when she called their names. "Come with me, immediately!" The younger twin bit his lower lip again, almost hard enough for it to bleed, then he reached for Vergil's hand to close his fingers around it in a tight grip. "I told you..." he whispered, obviously feeling caught.

Vergil regained his mask of coldness and ignorance as he and his brother was lead back to the director's office. The woman paced back and forth in rage, her face pale. Finally, she sat down behind her desk, motioning for the two boys to do the same. He kept a tight grip around his brother's hand, since the younger was trembling. "Can you tell me why the hell you did that for!?" The lady finally screamed, making Dante jerk. "He hurt my brother." Vergil said calmly, like what he had done was an every day's thing. "I see. And what gives you the bloody right to break his arm?! You could have come to me, or to one of the other adults! We have rules here, Vergil, that even you have to follow." Vergil snorted. "I will follow any rule you have as long as Dante is left alone." He stated and the woman's face went red in pure anger. "That's it. Marcus, take these two and lock them into two separate rooms. They are not allowed to see each other for two days. Food will be brought to you three times a day." Dante looked at that woman who seemed to be so nice before, his eyes widened and filling with tears. "But..." he started, holding his brother's hand as tight he could manage. "You... you can't separate us... you just can't We only defended us, that's not fair! I don't want to be without him!" He clang to his brother, never wanting to give him free again. "I want to stay with him! You can't do that to us! We only have each other left!"

The woman's mouth formed a single line. That kind and carefree smile gone with the wind. "Just because your mother was murdered, doesn't mean I will not punish you when needed. And I won't fall for that 'we-only-defended-us'-shit, you both are without a single scratch while we have a poor boy who's rushed to the hospital right now!" Dante clenched his tiny fists, tears streaming down his cheeks. "But he did hurt me! He hit me! The wound just healed again for no reason!" he cried out, still not releasing his brother of his embrace. "We didn't do anything wrong... and you... you have no right.. to get our dear Mommy into this!" the boy's voice almost sounded hysterical, as he gazed at the lady, wishing she would die within the upcoming seconds. Vergil's eyes were fixed on that despicable woman in front of him. He released himself from his brother's arms, taking a few steps forwards and placing both his hands on the desk, his eyes furious. "If you remove him from me, I will tear down this entire house." He said calmly and he saw the lady shift slightly and grinned.

"Come." He said holding his hand out to his twin. " We are leaving now." He stated as he lead the younger one towards the door where they were stopped by two men. "Take them to the basement." The woman said with a slight hitch of fear in her voice. "Make sure to lock the doors tightly and bring the key to me. You will be let out again in two days. You are not allowed to see, or speak to each other until then. Take them away." Dante started to cry like he has never cried before. Not only that their mother was dead, they got separated too, however they promised to take care of each other and never leaving the other one alone. "Nooooo!" he yelled in despair, trying to grab Vergil's shirt, in order not to loose him. He struggled hard, when the man got him, wanted to fight himself free again. Vergil swallowed, grabbing onto Dante's back and sending a kick backwards to the man trying to grab him. The man landed on his ass with a look of surprise and anger.

The elder twin's look of triumph was replaced by a look of sheer fear and desperation when his beloved brother was torn away from his embrace. "Dante!" He called. "I swear, you goddamned woman, I SWEAR I'LL TEAR THIS ENTIRE BUILDING APART!" Vergil kept fighting, kept resisting, as he was more or less dragged down to the basement. He was pushed into an austere room which had only a bed with a quilt and a pillow. He lashed for the door as it was locked and cursed violently when it didn't break under his assault. He roared and shifted into something much more powerful before all strength left his body, and he fell onto the ground unconscious Dante had to experience the same, only that he gave up, when he noticed that he had no chance. He couldn't stop crying, and he didn't know what happened to his brother, what made him feel even worse. When the door was locked behind him, he fell down onto his bed, burying his face in the soft pillow, crying out for his mom or Vergil to come and get him out...


	3. High resistance

When I woke up, it was dark

It was dark when I woke up and I felt as if I was drugged. The basement was cold, and I was shivering. I longed for my brother. To hug him, to comfort him and make everything all right again. I wanted to bring our mother back for him, since he suffered her death much more than me.

I did no longer care.

I could not believe how the hell the two of us had ended up here, and his absence almost hurt me physically. I missed him more than I'd ever missed anything in my entire life. I had not been brought any food or liquid yet, but all I could do was to hope that Dante had. I had heard footsteps just some hours ago, and I prayed that Dante was all right.

An entire day had I been confined to this prison. This hell with concrete floor and grey walls. It somehow triggered a memory from far back in my mind, from the time our father was still alive. He had brought Dante and I to an old castle, showing us the dungeons. This room somehow made me remember those prison cells of that dungeon.

I heard someone walking down the stairs and I arose as a key was turned in the lock. I tried to remain calm as a man stepped into the room, a tray in his hands. He looked kind, but at this rate I knew that kind faces could deceive. "I want to see my brother." I said as soon as he closed the door behind him. He smiled at me. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. Strict orders." I glared at him. "He is my brother, I have all right to see him without that woman's approval." I stated. "I'm sorry." Was his only reply as he turned to leave. " Wait!" I called and I was actually surprised when he stopped and turned to look at me. "Have you been to him?" He nodded. "Have you given him something to eat?" He nodded again. "Did he eat?"

"Look, I "  
" Just answer me! Did you see him eat?" He sighed and shook his head. "No, I didn't." I bit my lower lip before tearing a piece of my shirt, holding it out to him. "Can you please give him this?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "Please?" I begged and he sighed before nodding. He didn't have to understand, he just had to do as I said. "And please, make sure that he eats some." He nodded again and this time I allowed him to leave.

I wanted to scream and rage; ruin everything and everyone coming in my way, but it was due to Dante that I remained my composure. If I threw a tantrum, he would be the one suffering from it. He'd be alone up there with all those horrible brats. I would never leave him alone. Never. What the hell was I here for? My rightful place was by the side of my twin brother!

As my rage built, I dug my fingernails into my arm, letting the pain bring me back down, making me focus and calming me down. I ran a hand through my hair, not caring about the blood which I was probably was leaving in the silvery strands.

I'd never felt this dirty before.

I took the tray into my hand, not surprised that the wounds had already healed, and sat down on the bed. I almost smiled when I saw the smoking cup of hot herbal tea. I did not feel like eating, but I forced myself to eat half of the sandwich which had been prepared for me, and then put the tray down, the cup in my hands. As I sipped on it's sweet content, my thoughts was once again with my brother.

I don't know how long I kept crying or even yelling for Mommy or my beloved brother. I must have fallen asleep sometime. The tiny room they locked me in was dark and stuffy, and I felt overwhelmed by anger and fear. However, exhaustion finally had to win. When the door finally opened again for them to bring in some food, I awoke again. The man that locked me in here before gave me something, then demanded me to eat, but I kept refusing, still being half asleep. I looked at my food for a long time after the door had closed again, my eyes filling with tears again. I didn't want it. I didn't want anything else other than to be with Vergil again! I felt alone and the room, that went even darker by the upcoming night scared me even more. It was then I reminded myself of that thing the man gave me. It was still in my hand, and when I glanced at it, I recognized a piece of blue fabric. It must have been a part of Vergil's shirt, and even smelt like him...

I remembered Vergil, kind of overreacting when dealing with that boy, but he still helped me out there. I didn't know what to think about it, nor how to deal with it. I've never seen him like that though, never knew what he was able to if he only wanted to. Then, in that office, he nearly seemed to scare that woman. To admit, I was shocked back then. His strange behavior made me feel weird, although I still miss him. More than ever. I feel cold and restless being left all alone. Even the thin blanket they left didn't help much, as this feeling came from deep inside my heart.

It didn't take long for me to start sobbing again. No one was there, no body cared for me, and I wasn't able to eat for both days I had to stay here. I hardly slept either, and all that crying gave me a headache. Even so I could not help it. My hand remained clenched around the amulet of my dear mum, as if it was an anchor that kept me from drowning. No matter how loud I shouted, nobody heard me, not even Vergil. I thought that I would end up dying in here, and the time just felt as if it stopped moving. How could that all have happened? We promised each other we'd never be separated, but now I saw that I was weak, just like Vergil was, but he'd never show it anyway. We failed again, like we failed to protect our mother. If we died now, we'd deserve it. And if not, we had to grow stronger, both of us.

Mommy always told us, that Daddy had been strong all life. And he ended up dying to protect our small family. Only that he didn't fail at all. I wished to be like him, but I wasn't and I'd surely never be. Vergil always were the one to take care of me as long as I could recall that. And now that I was without him, I felt even weaker. I always looked up to him, and I still do sometimes, and hell... I'd give everything to have him with me right now. How could they be so cruel to part us in a time like that? They could have locked us away together, I wouldn't have minded, but that hurt so bad...

Soon I found myself crouching in of the room's corners, the blanket wrapped around me, just like my arms were. Still crying silently I buried my face in the soft blue cloth, sponging my tears, but in return getting wet as well. My eyes were all reddened and burning. There was nothing left to do but waiting. Waiting for this terrible time to end, although it felt like years passing by.

As far as I could say, I truly hated them all for doing that to us. I was wondering how Vergil might feel, yet even worried. He would feel guilty for what happened just as much as I do. He probably would hate them even more. I couldn't deny that I was afraid of what he might do if we were to see each other again. I would avoid anything that could separate us again, but what about him? What the hell is he doing at all? Maybe he was sitting in one of the corners like me as well? Or he kept his promise, trying to wreck his place. Most likely he would try, but I doubted that he was able to. I only hoped that he felt better, he's always been strong, so maybe...

I almost didn't notice them bringing food and drinks during those two days. I could only recall the first time. Maybe I went over to something like snoozing after a while, but never really slept. It was all that I could do trying to get the time over. I remembered all our happy times, Mommy, Vergil and I... It was like a strange kind of dream, and even though it hurt as well as made me feel better, I was still grateful for it to envelop me.

After two days had passed, they finally let the boys out again, ordering them to go to their room first. Dante and Vergil both hurried up the stairs, the older one more aware of all that than Dante was. He even looked sick and pale, because of his lack of sleep and the refusal of eating. When they finally met up there they hugged each other immediately, while the younger boy instantly started to cry again. "Vergil!" he sobbed softly, pulling his twin even closer. Vergil buried his face in his brother's hair. He was not crying, but he was damn near to. "Dante, did you eat anything?" He demanded to know with a stern voice. The younger twin just shook his head. "You foolish little brat!" Vergil hissed, drawing his brother into an embrace again. "I could hear you cry for me." He whispered in the boy's ear. "Never do that again. Never cry for me. You have to be strong, Dante, okay?"

"Y...you heard me?" Dante didn't care about the harsh words, all that counted now was that he got his beloved brother back. "But... I'd missed you so much... It... it hurt Vergil... I didn't know where you are, nor how you are... I just couldn't force down anything... Being all alone scared me... Promise me that you'll never let that happen again!" He grabbed his elder twin's shirt, holding it tightly. Vergil nodded. How could he not have heard his brother's heart wrenching cries? "I promise, Dante. I'll do anything." A great load of weight was lifted from his heart when his younger twin forced on a weak smile. "You have to eat." Vergil stated, brushing a hand though the boy's silvery hair. "I will... at dinner, I promise..." he clung to his twin again, his chin resting on top of the elder's shoulder. "I... I felt like dying..." he whispered softly after a while, refusing to let his brother escape his embrace. "B...but I'm fine now, I think..."

Soon they could hear a soft knocking on their door, and when it opened a girl put her head inside, staring at both boys for a moment, until she hemmed, her face all covered with freckles. "Got something to tell ya guys...!" Vergil tried to hate the girl, but he somehow could not force his mind to cooperate. "What is it?" He asked roughly. "There will be a couple here tomorrow, they'll take a look at ya. They're a kind couple, I've met them before, but the director wants to see ya first." She said with a smile, as if it was something good. Vergil just muttered something and took his brother's hand, letting the girl lead them the familiar way to the bitch's room, as the elder loved to call it. He didn't wait for an invitation, but let the door open and dragged Dante in, seating him in one of the chairs. "Is this some kind of joke!?" He hissed and the woman looked at him, that kind, fake smile plastered on her face again.

"What, dear?" If looks could kill? The woman had been slaughtered by now. "Do NOT call me that! And we are NOT going to be 'looked at' by some strangers! We are NOT going to get adopted!" He roared, all patience blown away. Dante's eyes widened again, as his met those of his brother. He didn't really care about being adopted or something, as long as he had his twin with him. He certainly wouldn't accept to call anyone Mommy, except his real mother, and she was dead. "If you're are not going to be locked away again, behave instantly!" the 'bitch' behind her desk warned the elder, giving him a strict gaze. Dante placed one hand on Vergil's shoulder in order to calm him down again, his eyes full of fear. He couldn't bear being without his brother for another day or two. "And then it's not your choice at all, and you should be thankful that someone thinks about caring for you. Most children envy you, do you even know?" the lady looked at them, trying her best to regain her mask of gentleness again.

"Then let this miracle couple of yours have someone else's kids, because I am not going to have my parents replaced." Vergil said, his calm once again found, his callous nature taking over. "I'm sorry, but you can't decide that." Vergil's anger flared again and he fought to repress it, his hand catching Dante's instantly, squeezing tight as he told himself over and over to take control over his nerves. "We will never stay there." He said calmly when he finally regained his ability to speak. "We own a house. We have money. We will not stay." The woman gasped, clenching her fists, then opening them again over and over. She looked at Vergil as if she was about to beat him, taking a deep breath before she started to shout at him: "Who are you to decide? I told you, you will be looked at, and even adopted if they wish. And you MUST be grateful since you're an annoying little brat! I don't want to hear ANY more word, or you're going to the basement again right away, understood now?" She placed both her hands on her desk, breathing heavily. Dante squeaked silently, as his brothers grip went too tight, trying to free his hand again, but then he stopped, glaring at the lady all frightened.

Vergil tried to keep his composure, he really did. He took deep breaths, his jaw clenched tight. Then all suddenly, he smirked. "Fine." He said and strode out of the room, his brother following him closely. He was amazed that the bitch actually did not call them back, but allowed them to leave. "We are leaving." He murmured to his brother. That woman was left alone again, and she found it better that way, otherwise she'd have lost all her self control - Vergil just made her ill. Dante looked at his elder twin, slightly raising an eyebrow while he tried to hold step with his brother. "Leaving...? You mean... We're going to run away from here?" he asked astonished, restlessly blinking a few times Vergil smirked again, his otherwise so light blue eyes deep. "I will not let them replace our parents, Dante. Neither should you." He said sternly, his eyes fixed on his brother. He was getting out of here. And he WAS going to bring his brother, even if the boy resisted to come willingly.

"I'd never let them!" The younger looked at his brother, feeling slightly filled with indignation. "You know there's always our beloved Mom, no one else! I just don't want to loose you and... I want to leave this place behind! Everyone is mean to us, and that woman is just... the worst!" he let his brother guide him, no matter where he was about to go. He trusted him with his life, so why should he care? He would make it all right, he always did, and he always knew what to do, since he was his elder brother! Vergil lead his younger brother down the stairs to the main entrance. They somehow got out unseen and then they just stood there. Vergil had absolutely no clue to where they should go, other than home. Home to that kitchen filled with blood. "Dante, we are going home." His brother smiled in excitement but Vergil took the younger's face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. "But you are under no circumstances to enter the kitchen, do you understand me?" The boy nodded curtly before Vergil lead him the long way back to their home.

They were able to get in, knowing that another key was secretly hidden under one of the pots that usually had some flowers inside. The Vergil's surprise the kitchen was all right again. The policemen must have cleaned it. Everything seemed as if their mother only went out for shopping. Dante let his eyes wander above everything he could catch a glimpse of, while he let his brother lead him to their room upstairs. They sat down on one of their beds, remaining silent for a bit. "It feels so... familiar..." the younger whispered then, before he jerked slightly. "We should lock the door again, shouldn't we?" Vergil nodded and left his brother only briefly to run down the stairs almost soundlessly and lock the door. He hesitated for a while before making his way back up and into his mother's bedroom. He opened the closet door carefully and took out the little jewelry box in silver that stood on a shelf which he could only barely reach by standing on the tip oh his toes. He opened it and took a beautiful, thin chain in gold and slid the key onto it. He bit his lip before taking one of the rings too. It had always been his favorite; A beautiful silver ring that his mother had received from their father so many years ago. It was adorn by a simple deep blue stone and on the inside of the ring the words ''For Eva'' were engraved.

Dante remained in their room for a while, then he jumped off the bed to search for his brother. "Vergil...?" he called, leaving the room and finding the door to their mom's bedroom opened. He slipped in, wrapping both arms around his elder twin from behind. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously, resting his chin onto the elder's shoulder to see what he was looking at. "Nothing." Vergil said, closing the jewelry box and turned around, facing his twin. "I just wanted the ring." He said, blushing deeply. "Fine then, let's go back again..." he pointed into their room's direction, then just grabbed his brother's hand to pull him along. He jumped onto the bed again, stretching while he laid down, his eyes halfway closed. "If only she could come back..." he muttered to himself, then crossing his arms behind his head. "Do you think that they will come for us anyway?" Vergil shrugged. "I hope not." He said simply, climbing down next to his brother. "We should get some sleep. It is late." He stated but did no effort to move. He felt exhausted, and wondered briefly why, then remembered the dungeon like room and trembled slightly.

Finally, he dragged himself up standing and pulled the shirt over his head before slipping out of his pants. He folded his clothes neatly and laid them on his own bed. He figured it would not be needed. Dante undressed too, but let his clothes simply slide to the floor without minding. He never did, Mommy always took them away in the morning. Then he sneaked under his blanket without complaining. He was about to do anything, if only his brother stayed with him. "You're coming too?" he asked softly, lifting a part of his blanket for the older to sneak under as well. Vergil nodded, laying down next to his brother. He wrapped his arms around his twin's body tightly, his chest pressed against Dante's back, his face nuzzling the other's neck. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked gently, giggling at the slight shiver that went through his brother's body as his breath tickled the other's neck. Dante had always been so ticklish. "Not at all..." Dante mumbled before he failed suppressing a deep yawn. He snuggled against his brother as near as he could, closing his light-blue eyes again. He felt save in the elder's arms, protected, concealed. He muttered something, but it wasn't even understandable anymore. Vergil fell asleep quickly. Being surrounded by familiar things, and being next to his brother, made him feel safe and calm

He was awakened again when the room had turned pitch black. He didn't know what had awakened him until he heard silent voices from downstairs. Concentrating, he could make out the words "surprise them" and "fucking brats" He immediately made his way out of bed, slipping into his pants. When the door was opened, he stood with one hand on his cocked hip, the other hanging against his side. "Get out of my house." He said coldly. Dante jerked up, staring into the pure darkness, that was only torn into by the sharp line of light that came from the opened door. He could make out his brother standing in front of their bed, facing someone standing in the doorway. It took him quite a while to realize who they were. They had come for them, as expected. His hands clenched around his blanket, while the woman stepped in quickly, grabbing Vergil's shoulder in order to drag him out of the room, while another man rushed in, trying to get Dante out of his bed, carrying him out as well. The younger struggled, and the lady looked at Vergil in fury. "You will regret that young man, I swear, you will regret what you just did!" she nearly sounded hysterical and won't even accept the boy complaining.

Vergil glared at her, struggling as if possessed. The entire thing just ended up with two men taking him by his arms and carrying him out to an awaiting car. Vergil fought them wildly all until he was thrown into the car where his brother already was sitting, crying quietly. He quickly took his brother's hand in his, kissing the boy's hair. "Don't worry, Dante." He whispered. "I knew that they were coming for us!" the younger cried out, but the lady that took a seat in front of them told them to be quiet. Her voice colder and even harder that it had ever been before. Dante decided that it was better to listen to her words, while he just held his brother's hand biting his lower Lip until tiny drops of blood could be noticed.

They took the boys back to the orphanage, and right into the director's office. The two men forced them down to their well known chairs roughly, then kept standing behind them, just in case. Obviously the director already felt that they had something about them, something mysterious that slightly scared her. It seemed, as if they weren't human at all, but maybe they were just a couple of clever brats, and she would be the last one standing anyway. "What was that all about?" she screamed incredibly loud - likely too loud for that late hour while walking up and down behind her desk, just to keep doing at least anything other than to hit them both.

"We got out." Vergil said, almost proudly. "We returned to our HOME where we are supposed to live rightfully." He stated with a light tone saying; 'Now, now girl, you know you're wrong so surrender'. That only made her even angrier and she walked right up to him, slapping him across his face. Dante's eyes widened in disbelief. He stared at that woman, opening his mouth, then closing it again, until he jumped off his chair, both fists clenched. "You... you... DISGUSTING BITCH!" he yelled, but in return got slapped too. Then on of the men just grabbed him, forcing him down onto his seat again. The younger cried, his cheek reddening quickly. "Who do you think you are? You don't have any more right than all the other children have, only because your dear Mommy died!" the lady spit out, glaring at them as if she'd love to kill them. Dante kept silent, looking down to the floor, both, ashamed as well as frightened. No adult ever hit him that way before! Vergil was on his breaking point. Soon he would not be able to restrain his anger any longer. She'd hurt him. How COULD she hurt his brother!? He broke loose from the man holding him and pushed the other man away from his brother, not surprised when the man stumbled into the wall.

Vergil drew his brother to his chest, kissing his cheek. "How DARE you touch him?!" He said, practically shaking in anger. He laid his hand over his brother's hair protectively when the boy leant against him. "Dante, listen to me. We are soon leaving, yes? Everything will be okay, you hear me?" The elder whispered to his brother. Dante just clung to his brother, both arms wrapped around him in fear. He shivered noticeable and silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE!" The lady caught a glimpse of one of her man been pushed against the wall with certain power. Her eyes widened, then she stared at the boys again. How the hell could one of them develop such power at that point of his life?! "Listen... I don't care what you are," she finally spoke out her suspicion, "But the only places you will go now are your beds. Thank god that someone's about to have a look at you and hopefully take you away from here tomorrow, so I can't punish you right now. But I will do it later, if you do ANYTHING that could make them leave you here, and be aware that THIS time your punishment won't be as kind as it had been last time. You'll be banished into the basement for two weeks, and you're not going to see each other for even longer!" snorting heavily she got back behind her desk again, placing both hands onto its surface. "Now go, and if I find only one of you in the bed of the other... I swear you'll get to sleep in different rooms forever!"

Vergil glared at the woman for a final time before practically lifting his brother up from the chair. Once back in what ever safety they had in the sleeping chamber, Vergil tucked his brother in and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead before lying down next to him. He was so angry he could have just smashed anything, but he forced himself to calm down and to not scare his brother. "Sleep." He murmured to the boy, wrapping his arms safely around him. Dante sobbed silently, pressing his trembling body against that of his elder twin. This house, all that were in and especially that furious bitch just scared him. He wanted to go home, or at least leave this horrible place, and even if didn't want his parents to be replaced, he wished that those strangers would take them away from here. It would not matter where to, anyplace other than this would do fine, at least it couldn't be worse. And nobody would adopt a child to treat it even worse!

"Vergil... we're not supposed to..." he whispered toneless, but then broke up. His light blue eyes were filled with tears and slightly glowing by the place light of the moon that shine through the curtains onto their bed. Vergil caressed his brother's cheek, smiling gently. "Do not worry, Dante. Come what ever may, we will stand as winners. We were born as winners, Dante." He smiled at the boy, hoping that his words would calm the younger one a little. Dante closed his eyes, feeling weak and exhausted, and his crying made him tired. Although he didn't understand the meaning of his brother's words he nodded softly, also wrapping his arms around the elder, whose warmth finally calmed him down enough for his sleep to overwhelm him. Vergil sighed when he felt his brother relax. He was glad that the younger seemed to be somewhat at ease with the entire situation. Even if twins, the two of them were so very different mentally. It took a while, but he reluctantly allowed the soothing darkness called sleep to claim him.


	4. Torn apart

The director must have expected them to listen to her words, she didn't check back at all, so the twins could call themselves lucky not being caught. Dante slept uneasy, his back pressed against his brother's chest. He mumbled something in his sleep, and as soon as the sun started to light their room he jerked up, quickly opening his eyes that widened instantly. His small body was shaking, and tears filled his eyes, slowly running down his cheeks. Vergil sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked, his voice hoarse and eyes heavy. He wrapped his arms around his brother's shaking body while making small, soothing noises and nuzzling his shoulder. "I'm here, Dante, nothing can hurt you, it was just a bad dream." He murmured. The younger didn't say a single word. Instead, he turned around to Vergil, burying his face on his shoulder, both hands clenched around the soft fabric of the elder's pajamas. It seemed that he wasn't about to stop crying too soon. After a while he managed to choke out some words, but didn't lift his head, what made them quite hard to understand. "I want to leave this horrible place..." he sobbed, grabbing his brother's shirt even harder. Vergil laid down, bringing the boy with him, and sighed. "I know, Dante. So do I." He said gently while petting his brother's hair. He hated the fact that he felt so powerless. He could do nothing to stop Dante from crying and he despised himself for it.

"Promise me... that you'll behave today, no matter what happens, just... that one time... I don't care where they take us, as long as it's far away from here. And... I'll never let them replace our parents..." Dante whispered silently, looking at his brother with eyes, all red of crying. The elder looked at his brother for a while, more than tempted to refuse the boy's wish, but after a while, he nodded. "I promise, Dante. I'll do that, for you." He smiled gently, placing a soft kiss on Dante's eyebrow. "What ever happens, I promise to behave." His younger twin nodded slightly, leaning his forehead against Vergil's shoulder again, his burning eyes closed. He still trembled a little, but his hands relaxed already. He kept silent, trying to calm down holding his brother close.

Then the door swung open again, for the young woman they already knew to tell them to get up. Dante didn't even dare a look, he only jerked again, fearing the worst, but she didn't say anything about them sitting on the same bed. She only turned around and left them again, and even the other kids didn't care much about them. They heard what they were able to, and some of them already planted the rumor that they must be little devils or something like that. Vergil helped his brother to dress, his hand touching the other's amulet briefly. He smiled up at Dante's questioning face before taking his hand. "Let's eat something, yes?" The boy nodded weakly and Vergil lead him down to the dining room. No one paid any heed to them as they entered. "Stay here, I will bring you something to eat." The elder said before disappearing into the masses.

Dante climbed onto his chair, carefully looking around the room. Yesterday he felt observed, but now that everyone seemed to ignore them, he felt even worse. It was weird, and he was grateful when his twin-brother came back to him. Fortunately he was really hungry today, after all, he hadn't eaten for two days! Vergil placed one of the plates before his brother, happy to see the boy attacking the food immediately. He himself sat down and sipped on his cup of green tea. At least the bitch had kept her word and had put five different flavors on the table. He took a bite of his sandwich, almost moaning at the divine taste. He could not remember the last time he'd been this hungry. Dante stuck with his milk, like he always did. He emptied his glass all at once, then grabbing the can to get a new one. His sandwich was covered with so much chocolate cream, that his mouth got all dirty, but he didn't care, since the food did taste so good it never did before.

They were halfway through with their breakfast, when a man came up to their table again. This time he didn't ask them to follow instantly, but told them to come to a specific room once they're done. Vergil exchanged a look with his brother, ordering him to finish his breakfast before even as much as breathe. When Dante had eaten everything on his plate, the elder took a tissue to clean his face, then lead him to that special room as they'd been ordered.

The bitch was there along with an unknown male and female. They looked kind. The woman had red hair that fell gracefully around her shoulders, and her eyes were in emerald green. Her husband, Vergil figured due to the entwined hands and the golden rings, had brown hair and honey eyes. "Vergil, Dante, this are Cindy and Trent, they are here to adopt." The director said sweetly and Vergil bowed curtly. "Pleasure to meet you." He said with a dead tone. His brother tried as hard as he could to force a smile onto his face, even if his reddened eyes were still showing off his earlier tears. He didn't say anything, but stood next to Vergil, quietly reaching for his hand to hold. The stranger couple looked as if they had a lot of money with their clothes made of finest silk and fabric. The bitch exchanged a look with them, then just nodded and went to the door. "I'll leave you alone with them, if there should be anything, you may find me in my office." Dante respired, once she had left, then lowering his head a bit, as if he was concerned about his shoes.

"So you're the cute boys the director told us about?" Cindy asked, a happy tone in her voice and reached out one hand to pat the younger's head. The boy jerked, moving away quickly, as if she'd hit him. He hid behind his brother, tiny hands wrapped around the elder's shoulders. Vergil growled low, making the woman take a step backwards. "So, which one of you is which?" The man said insignificantly. "Trent!" His wife hissed at him immediately. Then she turned to the boys again. "Which one of you is named Dante?" She asked with a gentle smile. Dante kept silent, biting his lower lip in order to not start crying again. He wanted to leave this place instantly if he only could, but as he didn't know what would happen next the strangers scared him as well. Cindy looked at hem full of expectation.

"I am Vergil. He is Dante." The elder said after a while and the woman smiled gentle. "You two are so cute! What do you like, Vergil?." She asked the boy who looked rather amused by the question. "I like my brother. " Was his short reply. The woman nodded, as if he just said something incredibly weird. " And you, Dante? What do you like?" She asked the younger, hoping for a more realistic answer. Dante looked over his brother's shoulder carefully, still hiding behind him. "I also like my brother!" he stated, blinking a few times. "And Pizza, and strawberry sundae and comics!" he added once a few seconds have passed, pulling his head back again afterwards, his arms wrapping around the elder twin from behind. Vergil smiled gently and the woman looked baffled. "W-Well. How lovely." Was her only reply. "Do you want to go out and have some Pizza?" She asked, desperate to grasp the little attention the boys gave her. The elder cocked an eyebrow. " It is early, madam, we just had breakfast." Behind him the younger one squirmed a little.

"I'd like a strawberry sundae anyway!" Dante said quietly after a while. "But... only if Vergy is coming too!" Again he looked over his twin's shoulder, trying to force a weak smile again. Then he grabbed his brother's hand, finally stepping out from behind him. "Sure!" Cindy said happily. "Do you want to follow us, Vergil?" She asked and Vergil looked at his brother's hopeful face. "Okay. I am not leaving him." Cindy's smile faded a little but she lead the two boys out to a big white car. The elder was a little amazed by its size, but he followed his brother when the younger one climbed in. Once seated, Vergil took his twin's hand again, squeezing it. "Did you just look at that car?" Dante asked Vergil with eyes widened of astonishment, when Trent drove them to the next cafe. "It's so huge, that must have cost thousands of dollar!" He returned the squeezing of his brother's hand, while he watched houses and trees passing by the window.

"Ah that's nothing." Cindy said, turning around to both of them. "You should see our house first, we have a great garden with flowers, a sandbox and a swing, we even own a pool!" Vergil snorted. Who needed such material things to be happy? He certainly did not. "How pleasant for you." He said coldly, staring out the window. When they came to the cafe, they were told to order anything and everything they wanted. Vergil settled with a cup of herbal tea while watching Dante eat with a happy smile. Off course, the boy ordered his beloved strawberry sundae, the biggest one that they had. The cafe must have been a good one, as they had fresh strawberries in it as well. He always loved sweet things like chocolate and ice, while Vergil stuck with tea or fruits or as the younger would say 'adult stuff'. The couple watched them silently for a while, until Cindy spoke up again.

"What hobbies do you have? Just tell us a bit of yourselves." She demanded, resting her chin in one hand while stirring her coffee. Vergil looked up at the woman with an astonished face that said; What the hell do you care for? When all he got was a kind smile, he hesitated. Maybe he had misjudged this woman? "I like reading." He said quietly, his blue eyes hesitantly, almost shyly, meeting Cindy's emerald ones. "Oh we've got a big library at home with all different kinds of titles!" Vergil's eyes widened a little in what could only be described as eager. "And you, Dante? What do you like to do?" The younger looked up from his ice, his cheeks blushed already. "I like comics!" he repeated, his mouth full of half-chewed strawberries. "And video-games and watching TV and..." he swallowed, then exchanging a look with his brother. "playing hide and seek, and sometimes chess too, but... I always loose..." he added, blushing a little harder.

Vergil couldn't choke the laughter that escaped him and Cindy smiled. "So you both play chess? How wonderful! Trent is a genius at it, but I never truly understood the game." She said, winking. "What do you think about the orphanage, then? Are they nice to you?" The elder frowned. "No, they are not." Was his curt reply, and Cindy understood that she'd just made a big mistake in asking. "They hit us!" Dante complained, showing off an expression of light fear on his face. "And the other kids are all nasty!" Then he went on eating his ice-cream, keeping silent for a while. Cindy nodded, exchanging a look with her husband who smiled. "They shouldn't have done that." he agreed, shaking his head afterwards. Vergil placed his hand on his brother's thigh, trying to keep his composure and not let his hate for the orphanage show. He gave the younger a quick smile when Dante looked at him with worry and wonder.

"And your parents, how were they?" Cindy asked, Vergil's body going cold. "We never knew our dad, but mother was an angel in human disguise." The elder said with a gentle smile. "So your father, he left your mother alone with two children to raise?" Cindy asked with a frown. "No." Vergil answered sternly. "He was killed. Just as our mother was." The man snorted. "I heard from a VERY good friend of mine that your mother committed suicide." Dante's eyes widened as he glared at the strangers. "She'd never have done that!" he claimed, blinking violently for a few times, but he couldn't avoid his eyes filling with tears another time. "She loved us, and she only sent us away to protect us of her murderer!" Slowly, hot tears were running down the boy's cheeks, as he bit his lower lip, clinging to his elder brother instantly. "You do not have the right to say so!" he sobbed quietly, his tiny fists clenching again.

Vergil growled, drawing his baby brother into his arms. "Who are you to say such things!?" He hissed, furious. "Our mother would NEVER do this to us willingly, you incapable imbecile!" He roared, caressing his brother's back and face. "How dare you say such things, expecting us to willingly call you father? I can bet my life on that you are no more than an unsuccessful alcoholic rapist!" He screamed, anger flaring through him. Dante looked at his twin, obviously shocked. "Vergy..." he whispered toneless, crying even more. He didn't want them to say such things, but he didn't want Vergil to use words like that as well. Now they would leave them in that bloody orphanage, all together with that bitch!

Trent stood up, hardly holding his self control. "All right, that's it. We're bringing you back home..." Neither of them said anything more, as they lead the boys to their car to drive them back to the orphanage. They went into the director's office instantly, leaving the twins outside. "Now... they'll have a look at other kids..." Dante whimpered silently, trying to look into the elder's eyes. Vergil refused to meet his brother's eyes, but stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes fixed on the wall in front of them. "I will rather stay here than to hear them talking trash about our mother, Dante!" He roared. "They have NO right to say such things!" Dante didn't know what to reply, so he just clenched his teeth, grabbing his brother's hand to pull him out of the house and into the yard. The sun was shining, so they searched for a shadowy place under a huge tree.

None of the kids that were playing here minded them. They still seemed to ignore then. The younger one picked a flower while he sat down, his back leaned against the trunk of that tree. "As long as you're staying with me... I'll try to be strong..." he muttered low noised, reaching out the flower for Vergil to grab. Vergil looked at the flower, its white petals seeming to flow gracefully in the wind. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." He finally said then, covering Dante's hand with his own. "I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry." He leant forwards, placing a kiss on the other's cheek. "You mean the world to me, you know that, but I will not allow some upper-class jerk to talk about our mother that way!" His brother nodded slightly, blushing instantly when the elder placed a kiss upon his cheek. He rested his head on Vergil's shoulder, looking up to the sky with half closed eyes. "I know... Don't worry, it's all right..." he replied softly, then closing his eyes totally.

"Eh devil-boys!" One of the kids ran up to them, and first had to take a few deep breaths when he stood still. "The director wants to see you again. Probably you're in trouble again!" he smirked mischievous, crossing his arms in front of him. Obviously he was about to wait for them to go and get their punishment. Vergil grimaced but rose, helping his brother up as well. He then took the other's hand, leading him back to the house. He did not bother to knock at the door but opened it and stepped into the room. "You wanted to see us?" He demanded, Dante's hand safely in his.

Surprisingly, the couple was still there when they entered the room. The younger looked at them carefully, squeezing his brother's hand lightly. "Exactly..." the director stated, gazing at both boys with a tiny smile. "I heard that you didn't behave, like always..." she added coldly, her eyes settled upon Vergil. "Anyway, these two made up their minds about adoption..." she kept silent again, leaving the word to Cindy, who made a step up to the twins. "We have decided to bring you with us, Dante." The woman said, smiling. As if she was making them some kind of favor. Vergil's eyes widened, and his grip around his brother's hand tightened. "No you certainly are not." He said, almost laughing. "It is none of your choice, Vergil. Cindy and Trent have decided to take Dante, and you cannot stop it." The bitch said, and Vergil shook his head.

"No. You don't understand, we are not to be parted!" He roared, making all the three adults take a frightened step backwards, and even Dante squirmed by his side. The younger couldn't do anything else but to stare at the adults in shock. They wanted to separate them, to take him away from his beloved brother! "I'm not coming with you..." he whispered weakly, moving closer to the elder twin. "You don't have the right to-"

The director lifted a hand, motioning Dante to shut up. "You have to, and I'm not listening to you complaining over and over again. You should be grateful for this, and someday you will. This was no question Dante, it's decided and we just wanted to let you know. Tomorrow after breakfast you're leaving. And Vergil, we found another couple that will have a look at you. You better behave then, or I'll remember your pending punishment." she growled, facing the twins, almost annoyed by herself showing off some fear.

Tears stung in Vergil's eyes when he was lead back to the bedroom along with his brother, their hands tightly entwined. He sank down on the bed almost powerless. He hardly noticed when the younger sat down next to him until a gentle hand touched his cheek. The elder tried to smile and drew his brother into a tight embrace, brushing his lips against the other's cheek. "I will not let you go. " He whispered, squeezing his brother tight. Dante cried, and it seemed obvious, that he would never stop again. His arms wrapped around his twin-brother he clung to him, the light-blue eyes closed. "What if... you can't?" he sobbed in fear, without lifting his head. "If they take me away from you I will die!" Vergil placed another kiss on his brother's cheek. "You will live, Dante. And I will succeed." He said, laying down on the bed. "We will always be together." The younger slightly shook his head. "They're bloody adults... they can do whatever they want with us, and we don't have a choice to do anything against that!" he cried, rubbing his eyes with both fists clenched while laying down next to his brother. "This ain't fair!" Vergil petted his twin's hair. "Don't worry. I will always protect you." He smiled gently, touching his forehead to the other boy's. "Do not worry, Dante. I will never let you go."

The day went by much too fast. They spent their last night cuddling, clung to each other tightly. Both of them hardly slept, and Dante kept crying all the time. He didn't eat anything the next morning, no matter how hard Vergil tried to convince him. The younger felt sick and his skin went all pale. He immovably held his brother's hand, his small body shaking. "Dante, the director wants to see you." The cook said, a gentle smile upon his face. As if he knew what was going to happen. Everyone knew. Vergil took the other's hand, making the boy meet his eyes. "It will be okay." He said with a faint smile and the two of them walked that usual path to the bitch's office. Not even this time he bothered to knock, but he slammed the door open, the three adults jumping high in surprise.

The director took a deep breath, willing to keep her self control at this point. "Dante was supposed to be seen, not you." she said, looking at Vergil. "Leave!" Dante shook his head, squeezing his brother's hand even harder. "He will go nowhere, and so do I!" he stated, gazing at the bitch as if he was about to kill her. "You will..." was her only reply, then she sighed deeply. "Well then... I do not really care if he's here too or not, as long as he behaves." she surrendered, turning towards the younger twin again. "We got your things packed, so you are ready to leave. Is there anybody you want to fair well, except your brother?" she asked, but didn't get an answer, as Dante retained his brother, unwilling to leave him.

"Fine, then. Take young Dante here to the car." The bitch said to the younger's usual guard who immediately placed a hand on he boy's shoulder. Vergil slapped it off, drawing his brother to his chest. "Dante, listen to me, I will not let you go, you hear me? If they take you away, I will come for you! I promise you that!" He said , fighting the tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks. "If you please." The woman said to the other man in annoyance, who grasped the elder's waist, trying to separate the two. Vergil snarled, fighting the man with all he had as he held onto his brother. Once partially free, he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, brushing their lips against each other "I love you Dante!" He screamed as the man got a better grip around his body. Dante's already reddened eyes were full of tears which spread, wetting his tiny face. He struggled hard, when the man got grip of him, refusing to free his brother of his embrace.

"Nooo! You can't do that! I will not leave! You can't separate us!" he yelled, looking at the elder all terrified. When their lips met, he closed his eyes for a short moment in time, then the men almost parted them completely. Dante managed to grab his brother's hand, holding it as if it was the plank that would keep him from drowning. "I love you too..." he whispered weakly, when the men tried to pull them away from each other. "Stop that!" the younger cried, his fingers trembling in strain, while he did all that he could to not loose his twin's hand. "Let go of me! That hurts!" Vergil cried out in agony when his hand lost Dante's. "DANTE! NO! BITCH, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! DANTE!"

The woman chuckled. "Watch me." She said and motioned for the man to take the younger away. Vergil could hear his brother scream for him until the heavy entrance door shut and the elder was forced onto his knees in a try to make him stop struggle. "I'm sorry, Vergil." Cindy whispered, her eyes filled with unshed tears while his own ran freely. "Fuck you whore!" Was all he said before she and her husband left.

The bitch just smirked, when everyone except Vergil and his 'guard' had left. "You better calm down, little one, as I found someone that would even take YOU with them." she stated then, lifting the speaker of her phone to demand somebody to lead 'them' in. A few minutes later the door opened again, and another couple went in. They were about the mid-ages, the guy looking rather rough, while his wife was really beautiful but seemed calm, as if her husband was the one to decide things in their relationship. They had a curt look at Vergil, who was still on his knees sobbing quietly, then turned to the director. "Is that the boy?" the man asked, pointing at him. Vergil just looked at the two with disgust, anger and torment. "Yes. Vergil, this is Yulianne and Derek, they wanted to see you. Now, should I leave you all-"

"We'll take him." The man said without hesitation. "Just pack his things and put him in the goddamned car." Vergil spit at their direction. "I am not going ANYWHERE!" He said but roared as he was hoisted over his 'guard's' shoulder. All suddenly, he was seated in a small car and the vehicle's door was closed behind him before he even had time to react.


	5. Missing each other

Dante's point of view:

--

I was brought to a huge mansion, whether I wanted or not It was so incredible great that they could also have taken Vergil with them far too easily. But they didn't, what made me feel like hating them from the very start. I couldn't stop crying, and Cindy always tried to console me, but I didn't let her. I felt alone, and somehow torn apart. A very special part of me was missing, and I felt my little heart break.

The house had a beautiful garden, but I didn't even give it a single look. I did not care at all. Fountains stood in front of the building, flowers plastered the way to the impressive front door. In the back were the promised sandbox, the swing, a veranda and even more. It seemed to be more of a park than a garden itself.

In the inside red carpets laid everywhere. They must have cost a higher amount of money than I could think of at my low age. The floor was all wooden, just like the walls. A wide stairway led to a balustrade where there were two floors parting from it, leading to even more rooms. I didn't know how many there were, but mine was on the second floor. Butlers were rushing all through the house in a haste, and my new 'parents' told me that I could ask them for whatever I wished. I didn't even nod, as that meant nothing to me.

My room was that big that I instantly felt lost when I entered it. Here, the red carped covered all floor while the walls still were wooden. Red curtains hung in front of the windows, and even my bed's blanked was made of red silk. I liked red, I always did, but I could not feel grateful at all. So many toys were there, on shelves, in boxes and I even had a chessboard on my desk. They didn't want me to play chess with them, did they? I kept silent, not daring to ask. I wouldn't even answer, if they'd have something to ask! I refused to, and I would be stubborn enough to get away with it!

When they finally left me alone in my room, I felt even lonelier, but I'd rather die of loneliness than running to them crying at their shoulders. The only one that could comfort me now was my brother, and he wasn't there. I wondered what had happened to him, once I left, if he was all right or another couple took him away as well. Would I ever see him again? I forced myself to believe in it, while doubting it at the same time. I can't count the tears that I shed these days, I can't even say when I stopped crying, but someday I did.

Cindy and Trent (I refused to call them my parents and NEVER called them mom and dad, whatever they did) left me in peace, as they knew that they could do nothing but wait until I accepted the new situation and at least arranged with it. I wasn't thankful for anything else but this. I wouldn't have been able to bear them playing 'happy family' at that point.

Vergil's point of view:

--

My new house was not a beauty. It was small and dirty but the room which had became mine was even worse. It was a small room confined in the basement. Even the toilet at home had been bigger!

I longed for my brother; Could feel his hurt. Heard him screaming for me in my head. "S-Stop screaming, Dante." I demanded sternly as his voice grew, mixing with something familiar. A woman. Mother.

"KID! Come up here!" That harsh voice made them quiet and I sighed in relief, making my way up to that despicable man that had legally become my father. He looked at me for a while and I stared back, my blue eyes narrowing in anger. Then he stuck me across my face hard enough for me to feel the taste of blood on my tongue. "Is that all you've got?" I said, my voice cold and calm. He slapped me again and again until I fell onto my knees. I glared up at him and smirked. He wasn't furious yet, but if this was how hard he hit while being irritated, even angry, then he was weaker than what I had suspected. "You are NOT to disrespect me." He said with raised voice. "Try me." Was my simple, rather amused, reply.

"The rules here are simple; You are to not disturb me. You are to do as I tell you to. You are NOT to disrespect me, or deny me anything." My eyes narrowed further. "Deny you anything? I think I am entitled to deny you anything and everything I want." He did not bother to reply, but continued talking. "I'm going out now, and you better behave." He walked past me and I did not even care that he treated me like air. It was just as good.

The door closed and I wrapped my arms around my trembling body. I was shaking of restrained tears and anger. "Dante…" I whispered and a soft hand came to rest on my head and I looked up in surprise. "M-Mother?" I blurted out and the woman smiled. No. This wasn't mother. Mother's eyes were blue, this woman's eyes were brown. She looked much like mother, though. The same kind face and soft hands. "I'm sorry little one. I know you miss him." I sobbed and threw myself around her neck, something I had never done on anyone but my mother and my brother before. She hugged me and comforted me. "Do you want to see my garden?" She asked me with a shy smile. I nodded and she rose, taking my hand and leading me out in the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen in my entire life.

It was filled with all different kinds of roses. Red ones, pink ones, yellow ones and white ones. A vault in cedar tree had been placed in the middle of the slightly untrimmed lawn. A bench in dark brown tree stood under the vault, which was surrounded by apple and cherry trees in full blossom. "It's not much, but it's my sanctuary." She said with a slightly bitter smile and I tightened my hand around hers. "It's beautiful." I said with awe. Our garden at home had been very beautiful with many different kinds of flowers of which I could not name, but this was really a paradise.

She released my hand for a brief second to walk over to one of the bushes, plucking a red rose and how she managed to avoid the thorns was a mystery to me. She came back to me and kneeled before me, giving me the flower. "Here." I smiled, my eyes tearing up. It had been so long since no one except Dante had been this kind to me. "Thank you." I said sincerely and she smiled. "Now, would you like to help me with dinner?" I nodded. "Okay."

Dante's point of view:

--

Soon it was time for me to begin school. I can't recall how often I wished for Vergil to be with me back then. I hardly made any friends during my first year there. The kids kept thinking that I was strange, yet freaky. It became usual for me, being involved in whippings, and school sent several letters to Cindy and Trent. They always wanted to talk about all this, but I never said more than required. It was my time to find out about my so called parents not having much time for me though. Not that I cared much, but I even didn't like the nannies they left me with all the time. And then, they tried to compensate their lack of attention with money. Could it have been worse? Whatever I longed for, I got it, except my beloved brother. That was unfair, it made me want to scream.

I had numerous toys, I could hardly decide what to play with, and mostly I found myself sitting on the swing in our garden, thinking of Vergil. On warm summer-days I also played in our pool, one of my nannies taught me how to swim. Every other child would have been happy I bet, but me? I always felt that something was missing. Being a true cry baby before I changed, becoming more and more calm. Even if other kids hit me. I knew that my wounds would heal, so why should I even give a damn about it?

Somehow I managed to chase all of my nannies away, if not sooner then later. It must have been the ability to ignore them completely that I managed to develop. Someday I'd end up like the all famous lone wolf, but I didn't want anything else since I couldn't be with my brother. I did my homework on my own, and found that learning and reading was a good way to keep my mind busy and avoid thinking about things that would hurt. Not, that I liked it much, but it was at least anything that helped.

Sometimes I wondered why my 'parents' adopted a child anyway. I could call myself lucky if I got to see them once in two weeks. But I found my answer soon enough. They needed a cute little puppy boy to show off for their good publicity. I didn't care about their business nor abut social relationships or whatever. But I had no choice but to follow them when they had to visit another event. Those were the only times they actually cared for me. My dislike towards them grew with every single day I had to stay here, just as my longing for Vergil did. But all that crying led to nothing, that's why my tears had dried some time ago.

Finally my 8th birthday came. Cindy and Trent tried to surprise me with a big party. I didn't even know that they were at home. My nanny took me to a store to get some clothes, and I thought that would be all, but when we arrived back home something felt weird. Then I saw all those garlands and I sighed inwardly. Begging, that it would not be what I expected I followed one of our butlers who lead me to the hall.

The huge, two winged gate was opened, and I found myself within colorful balloons, streamers and even more garlands. All my classmates were here, and I felt like crying. I just wanted to forget that day, as it would always remind me of my twin brother, but obviously they won't let me. My 'parents' had organized a couple of games for us, that I had to attend, as well as an amount of cake that even twice my class couldn't have eaten. But no strawberries at all. Did they already forget? That would suit them, never listening to my very few words.

Everyone envied me for my presents. The high tech bike I got, skates, a box of rare comics, tickets for an amusement park and many more. It didn't even conjure the weakest smile onto my face. Why didn't they ever listen to my only wish? There was only one thing in my life, that would make me happy, only one thing money can't buy. I felt like drowning in all that glory, or did I wish for it? Doesn't matter at all, as that never happened.

I remember myself standing in front of the mirror down the hallway that evening after the party. Everybody had left, and I was told to go to bed, but I couldn't sleep, so I stood up again, heading to the bathroom, but when I passed that mirror that reached from the floor up to the ceiling something caught me and I stood still. I always avoided those bloody mirrors everywhere, but now I looked inside. It was not me, that glared back. The other one was Vergil. It hurt so bad, that I felt my eyes burning while filling with tears. But I did not cry, I refused to. My hand touched the cold glass, where my brother's cheek was supposed to be. "Happy birthday, Vergil..." I whispered softly, then had to turn away quickly, or else my tears had won the fight and I would find myself down on my knees sobbing. I ran back to my room the fast I could manage and climbed into my bed, the blanket pulled over my face. I didn't want to see anything more today, but my brother's face stayed, as if drawn into my head.

Vergil's point of view:

--

The past year had been nothing but misery. This past year had been about growing stronger and cherish the small moments of peace there were. The flower that Yulianne had given me the first day was lying in my favourite book, which I had been surprised that they owned since it was something I had found in my father's library when I was very young. I could not wait to show it to my brother.

Never had I ever felt as lonely as now; Lying awake in the middle of the night, waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Dante. A mere sign of life from my brother would have been a treasure I would have clung to for a long time, but as it was? I just had to hope and pray for his safety and well being.

I missed him so much it hurt. That hurt was far more horrible than to be abused. To be hit had become a part of my daily routine, and the only reason I was not defending myself was Yulianne. That sweet, loving woman that was so misplaced. She deserved so much better than the pig that she was married to. I had gown very fond of her this past year, and she had become a mother figure for me, even if I detested the mere though of it, I could not stop it from happening. I did not want to either, and I could just hope that my mother and brother would forgive me.

A sob escaped me as I saw my brother's face before me. Crying. Screaming. Begging. I buried my face in my pillow, allowing myself to cry freely. I had never been away from my brother on my birthday. I had never… I had never been alone before.

A soft hand caressed my hair and I sat up as if hit by the thunder. "Are you all right?" Yulianne asked me with worry and I nodded. "I miss them so much." I said quietly and she hugged me. "I know, darling. But you will meet your brother again. It's just ten years then you will be together again. And you two can be together forever, if you want." She said with a gentle smile, kissing my forehead. "I have something for you." She said and I looked at her with big eyes. "Y-You have?" I asked and she nodded.

She took my hand I followed her quietly out in the gardens. The full moon was shining over the beautiful roses, and candles were lit all over the lawn. I gasped. "It's beautiful!" I whispered and she blushed deeply. "W-Well it's not much but-"

"It is amazing." I cut her off and hugged her tight. "Thank you so very much!" She blushed deeper and wrapped her arms around me.

We spent an hour out in the garden. The smell of roses, and the beautiful light from the candles making me at calm. She left me for a brief while, and when she came back she placed a cup of herbal tea in my hands. I smiled and sipped on the hot liquid. "I've always wanted a child." She said suddenly, her hands wrapped around her own cup. I looked at her with a gentle frown. "And now God has blessed me with you." She smiled widely and placed her hand on my cheek. "But I really wish you wouldn't have been forced into this, Vergil." She said, referring to her husband. "It is not your fault that Derek is treating us like he is, Yulia."

"I know." She said quietly. "But I feel guilty." I nodded. In another situation, I would probably have found it inappropriate for an adult to confide in a child like this, but as it was? I just wanted to console her as well as I wanted to be consoled. "Do not. I am far so much happier here than on the orphanage. You are here." She smiled. "Thank you, Vergil." I downed my cup and helped her up. "I will help you with the candles." I said with a smile. She thanked me and together we put away all the candles, and we parted with a tight hug. "See you in the morning." She said and I nodded.

"Sleep well Yulia."

Dante's point of view:

--

Years have passed, years with no actual change, except me growing older. Somehow I got used to my new life, even if I never accepted it completely. I learned to smile again, even laughing, but to me, it had never been the same as before.I must have been around 13 when that new girl came to our class, where I finally managed to make some friends. Although that didn't mean that I wasn't involved in whippings anymore, but they grew less, even if it was just me running away. Did I mention that I was the best in sports? My movement was precise and really quick, and I could run like hell. I didn't really think about it, not yet.

But back to the girl, her name was Lucia, she's been a year older than me, and one of the exchange students from Ireland we got. Her hair was all red, her eyes a mix of light-green and light-brown that almost seemed to be yellow if the sunlight reflected in them. Well what should I say? I think I fell in love with her, but I didn't have the courage to confess. Although I became a rather handsome boy she didn't seem to notice me at all. Whatever I did, it changed nothing. Sometimes I felt frustrated, and I wished for someone to advice me so bad. But there wan't anybody I could ask, as the other boys fell for her too, and my 'parents'? They wouldn't care at all. Maybe Vergil would... but he wasn't there.

I found the way back to the orphanage about one year ago. I didn't know what I expected, and I probably shouldn't have made my way back. But I did, and I kept standing by the fence that separated the yard from the streets. I looked over to the house, observed the yard, and deep within me I was hoping to find a boy with all white hair. Hell if I had found Vergil that day, I'd probably taken him home, no matter what, but he didn't show up. Did he finally find a family to adopt him? That day i lost my hope to ever see him again. He didn't know where I was taken, and so did I. The only thing left for me was to wish, that he found a home that was full of love and care, parents that listened to his words and tried to fulfil him every wish. Sad and not far from crying I had to go home when the son set, but to my surprise I should arrive much too late...

My way back lead me through the city, and a cafe where they had my favorite strawberry sundae. I was far away in thoughts, when I ran into something not far away from that cafe. I fell onto my bottom, slowly looking up, then blushed deeply. I ran into Lucia! How could I only be such a stupid boy?! But she smiled, reaching out a hand to help me up. I was irritated, yet abashed. I managed to return a shy smile of myself, before I apologized politely. Lucia only laughed, and asked me, if I wanted to sit down and talk for a while, pinting to one of the tables that lay in the sun's late light. I nodded and we went over to the cafe.

You can guess what I ordered, yes? Off course I got my strawberry sundae as ever. Lucia picked some vanilla ice-ream and we kept silent for a while.

"You look thoughtful" she stated then, twinkling slightly. I nodded, fighting with my sundae. It must have been the first and only time I felt that I didn't really want it. "Been something about family." I answered cury after swallowing, and she gave me a look as if she knew. "Wanna tell?" She wanted to know, resting her chin in one of her hands. "Naaah, bet not... It would take much too long to explain." I sighed deeply, shaking my head, but she didn't give up yet.

Although I refused to, it didn't take her long until I started talking. My ice was eaten long ago, and we had two or three more drinks until I was done. She told me that she felt sorry for me, and that, she would help me to find my brother if she only could. That was more than I had ever expected, and more than anybody gave me in all those years I had been separated from my beloved brother. When the cafe closed, we went to the park, taking a seat on one of the benches near the lake. The moon was out already, making its wavy surface glitter like silver in its pale light. I don't know how long we hung out together, but that day I finally felt what it meant to laugh, and even mean it.

Everyone was asleep when I came home, what didn't save me from lecture the other day, but who would care? I hung out with my love, she felt sorry for me, and finally, she noticed me at all! It took me quite long to fall asleep. I was happy, the first time in about six years I was really happy again. Oh if I could only tell Vergil! What about him? Would he have a girl already? Or maybe not? Well... if his manners didn't change, most likely not. Anyway, the following night was weird, and there was no other word that I could call it back then. I made up my mind how it would be to kiss someone often enough, but it never ended up like that.

I found myself back at the park with Lucia, but it was all strange. We laughed together as we did before, we talked about our parents (me, I was talking about Cindy and Trent, that I still hardly knew - what didn't mean that they could NOT suck) and what we used to do in our free time, but suddenly she moved closer to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. Our eyes met, light-blue locked with amber ones. We didn't say any word, just kept silence for a while, then she bowed over to me, for our lips to meet. It was like a flash going through my body, and even worse, but incredibly great at the same time. How should I describe that else? I felt a soft shiver running down my back, and then... I woke up.

Sad but true, I was back home in my bed, and then felt something wet between my legs. Oh hell no! Instantly I sat up, blushing deeply although nobody would ever see it. I ran to the bathroom without even waste a thought to that mirror in my way. How embarrassing! I got rid of my boxers to clean myself, then threw a bit of cold water into my face without daring to look up to the mirror as if I'd expect Vergil to look out of it laughing. I threw my shorts into the washing machine, grabbing a new pair off the clothesline and put them on. Grateful that no one noticed my little gaffe I went back to bed, but for a long time kept thinking about it all...

Vergil's point of view:

--

It was my thirteenth birthday and I was alone at home with Derek, since Yulia had been forced out to go grocery shopping. "KID! Get your worthless ass up here!" He yelled at me and I sighed, putting down my book and made my way upstairs. "Sit." He demanded, motioning at the spot right next to him in the couch. I sat down reluctantly a bit away from him, almost jerking when he moved closer to me, laying his arm around my shoulders. "You're such a pretty boy." He said, squeezing my shoulders. "Aren't you going to thank me for the compliment?" He growled and I looked down in my lap. "Thank you, Derek." I murmured.

I moved away from him when he grasped my face, turning it up towards him to be able to look at me better. "Oh yes. If you weren't always frowning, you would be very beautiful." He said, making an attempt to kiss me, but I pushed him away. "What do you think you are doing?" I hissed and he grabbed my wrists, pushing me down on the couch. "I'm kissing you, of course, you stupid boy."

"The hell you are." I said, making an attempt to walk away, but he pushed me down on the couch again. I struggled as he begun to unbutton the blue shirt I was wearing. "Don't touch me you freak!" I screamed, sounding very much alike my brother. "Get off me!" I cried when he ripped the shirt apart, the buttons flying across the room. I hit him in the chest, in his face, on his arms; anywhere I could reach, just trying to get free. He grabbed me by my throat and my hands closed around his wrists. He struck me across my face twice before speaking. "If you don't start to submit to me, I will kill that whore you hold so dear!" He growled, satisfaction written clearly in his face when I stopped struggling. "Y-You w-would never!" I managed to choke out and he grinned. "Try me."

He grabbed my arm, dragging me over to his bedroom and searched for something in the closet while I stood next to him reluctantly. I did not want him to do this. I would not let him. Something closed around my wrist and I stared at the metal ring in shock. "W-What are you doing!?" I shrieked and he grinned, closing the other end of the cuff around the bedpost. "This turning you on, huh?" He said with a grin and tried to kiss me again. I moved away from him as much as I could. His eyes darkened and he wrenched my arm upon my back, the excruciate pain like nothing I had ever felt. "Stop! Please!" I begged as he opened his pants and jerked my own down to my feet.

I could do nothing when he forced me into the bed, pants lying in a heap on the floor. The grip around my arm tightened at my every move, and I cried out in pain when he reached for my hair, bending my head up. "Not so strong and cocky now, are we, Vergil?" I sobbed, sending him a mental curse. I cried out in pure pain when he pushed his erection into my body. I screamed, I begged and I wept, but nothing would ease that burning pain.  
The last small moments of consciousness I had left when he begun to move was dedicated to my brother.

"Oh Dante, my dearest brother. I'm breaking. I'm dying. My beloved brother save me!"

My mother shaking me awakened me from my luxurious darkness. The pain was raging inside my body and I knew I should have cried. I should have wept and screamed, but I did neither of that. I just looked up at Yulianne's tearful face. She cradled me against her chest and even due to the pain I felt whenever I moved, I did not whimper. "D-Dante…" I whispered against her neck. She smelled nice. She was warm, kind and safe.

"Oh Vergil!" She sobbed. "My little baby boy! I'm so sorry!" I caressed her cheek. "This is… None of your fault." I said with a stern yet gentle tone. "This is not your fault." I whispered again before I slipped into that special condition between sleep, awareness and unconsciousness.

It was there I was as most happy.

There was the seven year old Dante smiling kindly at me. "Vergil!" He cried out happily, rushing towards me. I buried my nose in his hair, that familiar scent heavenly. "I'm sorry, Dante." I whispered, holding him tight. "I'm so sorry." He looked at me with his big, ice blue eyes that were filled with sadness. "I love you, Vergil."

"No!" I screamed. "No! Dante don't leave me!!" He disappeared and I was along in the dark again. I fell to my knees, screaming in agony.


	6. Growing up

Dante's point of view:

--

I grew older, and with that, became more and more handsome, especially for the girls. I never had something going on with Lucia, and she had already gone back to Ireland, so I mainly forgot about her. Most girls fell for me, but I was never sure if it was for myself or the money I got, but at least it built up my self-confidence lot. Also, I never had a certain relationship. I tired it a few times, but I could never make it past a month or two. I think it was about me, always fearing to loose my love, like I'd lost my brother, so I got myself into playing. I don't know how much girls I had, but when I started to realize that it was all easier not trying to fall in love with them I was happy with it, no matter what.

I remember one day Vergil told me that I had to be strong, and I've grown stronger. I could care for myself now, defending against whatever would come. I didn't need him anymore, in fact, not the way I'd needed him before. Although I wanted to be with him anyway. I still couldn't stand any mirror next to me, even if I caught myself often enough, standing in front of one of them, looking into my own face, that became the one of my beloved brother. Call me stupid, but I started to tell him all the things that affected me during that time, and I felt better afterwards.

I must have been at least 16 when I finally started to realize that there truly WAS something about me. I wasn't like the other kids, I'd never been. Not only that I'd been the best in sports, or my wounds healing incredibly quick, there was more, so much more. I wondered if Vergil felt that way too, as he did show the same mysteries when we were young, but even earlier than me. My strength was something I was well aware of, if I was involved in a fight again I had to be really careful, otherwise things would have ended up in misery. Then I noticed that my sight was far better as those of all the others, especially at night, just like my hearing. My every move was always precise quick and well coordinated. I realized that I could jump up to enormous heights. But it was also clear that I could not show it to anyone. Some people already called me a freak, so I didn't want things to go worse.

But what was that all about? I kept thinking about it for hours, days, weeks yet months, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not find a solution, not nearly. I was at good condition, and rarely got ill at all. (Sometimes I really cursed that, as it would have saved me from school the other day) Oh Vergil, if I could only ask for your advice... I never stopped to feel lost, but worse than that I'd always felt that I was missing something. I'd always felt incomplete and still did. What if we were together now? I bet that would have changed my whole life, but I had lost all hope long ago. I only prayed that he was all right. He'd always been strong, so he might be. No, he HAD to be.

But as I was the only one left, I had to accept that, had to arrange with the fact that i had to face my life alone, and I think Id done well so far. I became a master in pretending to be all right. Many of my mates liked me for always being happy and making fun of whatever came to my mind, but others said that I'd become all arrogant and cocky about it. I didn't care, as there were less people that deserved me caring about them. I had my dislike in calling someone a true friend anyway, because I always thought that they would never understand me and my feelings. I never tried it anyway, but I was satisfied with staying the lone wolf all along the time.

Vergil's point of view:

--

Sixteen. I stared up at the ceiling. Sixteen years old. Two more years, then I would see Dante again. A part of me longed for it, another feared it.

What if he was angry with me for not keeping my promise?  
Letting them take him away from me, and replacing my mother. I knew it was wrong, but I loved Yulia so much, and I really hoped that Dante would too.

Nine years had passed without my beloved brother by my side. I still dreamt about him every night, and some days Yulia could find me sitting by the big full body mirror in her room, staring at my reflection. I always thought, "So this is what he looks like?"

I could not wait to see my brother again. I longed for his warmth next to me at night. I longed to loose myself in his beautiful smile. I longed for him to take away the pain that Yulia could not. I just wished to see him again! Every time I was hit, every time Derek took my body and humiliated me, I saw my brother's face in front of me. Crying for me. Watching me.

I hated it. I did not want him to see me in that condition. Bleeding. Screaming. Crying.  
Humiliated and broken.

I wanted him to heal me again, but I doubted the fact that he would want to see me if he knew. Therefore, I made a promise to myself never to tell him. Never to let him know.

I jerked when I heard Yulia cry out in pain and I immediately darted out of bed, ready to protect the woman I had come to love as my own mother. I made my way up the stairs quietly. "Yulia!" I called, pain hitting me when I heard her scream again.

I found her in the garden along with Derek. He stood with his back towards me, but I saw the fear written clearly in my mother's face. "D-Derek, don't plea-" A deafening bang rung through the garden, ripping through my body. I stared in shock as a small trickle of blood ran down from the hole in Yulia's head and she looked back at me with wide eyes before she collapsed. "YULIA!" I screamed, rushing forwards her but Derek caught me, trying to force me to stay still. "YULIA!" I screamed again, just waiting for her to rise and laugh at my worry. That it was all a joke. "Stop struggling or I will shoot you too!" He hissed in my ear.

I elbowed him in the stomach, making him double over and release me. I ran up to her, knelt beside her and lift her up into my arms. "Y-Yulia, wake up! Wake up! Please! Come back! Don't leave me! YULIA!" I cried, shaking her body. Her eyes stared up at me. "N-No. Please!" I whispered, sobbing.

Derek made an attempt to walk up to me, but I hit him into his stomach as hard as I could, making him fly backwards. I sobbed, hugging my mother tight. "Don't leave me." I begged but she stayed still. Then, all of a sudden, another shot was heard and for a second I stopped breathing. I touched a hand to my temple and then looked at it. Blood. I looked up at Derek and rose. "Y-You shot me?" I whispered, feeling more shocked than angry. He looked as surprised as I. "You… You killed her." I snarled. "And you tried to kill me! After all you've put me through, YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed, anger and power ripping through my body.

"Why aren't you dead yet?!" He screamed in fear, throwing a punch at me, which I easily dodged. Even if I never trained, I was fast and had wonderful reflexes. I hit him hard into his stomach again, my hand thrusting through the soft flesh. "W-What the hell are you, you monster!" He said, voice pained and full of fear. "DO NOT SPEAK UNTIL SPOKEN TO!" I roared and he fell quiet. I withdrew my hand, watching with great pleasure as he fell onto his knees and coughed up blood. I grinned. I pushed him down on the ground, loving the look of fear that I earned. "P-Please, Vergil. You know I never meant to-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and he jerked. "You never gave her a chance. You killed my mother." I said through clenched teeth, breaking his right arm, his pained scream filling my soul with joy. Oh how had I not dreamt about this moment? "For nine years you have abused us, raped us and making our life to a living hell! Maybe I deserved you, Derek, but she did not! She was so much better than you." He sobbed and I grabbed his other arm. "Say it." I demanded. "S-Say what?!" He shrieked and I placed my foot on his arm, bending the flash back, making him scream. "SAY IT!" I roared and he cried out. "S-SHE WAS BETTER THAN ME!! P-Please, Vergil! Please don't kill me." I cocked my head to the side, grinning. "Oh I won't kill you." I said. "T-Thank you. Oh God thank you." I snorted, breaking his other arm. He screamed and I smirked.

He passed out then, finally. The pain too much for his human mind to bear. I glanced back at my mother's lifeless body. Her beautiful hair was spread out over the grass, and her face was pale. I sighed, plucking a blood red rose from a nearby bush before returning to her. I placed the rose on her chest before drawing the silver chain out from underneath my clothes. I unclasped it and took of my mother's ring. I took Yulia's hand and thrust the silver ring carefully onto her finger before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, mother. I was weak this time too." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks.

I kissed her on her forehead before rising and leaving. I collected my belongings as I clasped the necklace around my neck again. Something stopped me when I was about to walk out of my room. I returned to the bookshelf, taking the book which I kept her rose in as well as a picture of her that I had stolen some years ago. I bit back the tears, telling myself that there was nothing to cry about.

Crying would not give her back to me.

Dante's point of view:

--

One day, Cindy and Trent, my so called 'parents' (I never made it to get into somewhat called a relationship towards them) gave up about their nannies. I managed to chase the away every time they tried a new anyway. They were always on duty and busy, so I was left all on my own back then. As for me, I didn't care much, and even if we always had enough in our refrigerator or deep freezer, I developed a weird obsession for pizza. It was the easiest way to get some food, you didn't have to make it, and as there was no need to worry about money I got one whenever I could, just like my always beloved strawberry sundae. I can't remember that I had much normal food these days.

Soon I'd graduate, and my parents wanted me to study some more, just because somebody had to go on with their business some day, but we ended up in never ending disputes about that. When would they ever comprehend that it was none of my concern? I never asked them to adopt me, nor to integrate me into their plans for that company they ran! I made up my mind long ago, and I was sure that I would leave as soon as I could. I'd grab whatever chance there was to leave them behind.

But until that I could as well make my driving -license and stuff. (Do I have to mention that they forced me to, anyway?) During these days I was quite busy, and whenever I could get some free time I spent it on my bike or just sitting in one of the cafes. I never understood why some of my mates sat down next to me for some talking, as I was the one that merely remained quiet. Don't get me wrong, I could talk very much, if I only wanted to. To be precise, I was able to drive someone crazy if it came to that - but I just wasn't in for serious things. I always avoided them, as they mostly reminded me of Vergil. He'd been the only one I could be serious with after all.

I became somewhat carefree, due to the money I'd always had, and myself being all on my own since I could think of. Cindy and Trent hated that, but I still didn't care. They threatened me all the time that I should act like one of my age should do, but who were they to tell me? Did they ever care about the things I truly wanted? I can't remember that. So it was up to me to start my own little rebellion, and hell I did! I hadn't made up my mind about what will be once I would leave, but that may be the advantages of living carefree. I would find something, that was for sure, so I could as well spend my time on the less things that made me truly happy.

Vergil's point of view:

--

Seventeen. A year since the second mother I loved and cherished died, also murdered. Am I cursed? All I bring is death and misery.

Maybe it was just as good as they took Dante away from me. I would surely get him killed as well.

I left the house, that day, and even if I have inherited everything, I had never returned until this very day. I let the relatives take what they wished, if only I did not have to go to her funeral. I think they understood, and I am sure that Yulia did, from her place in heaven among the angels. She was safe now, and no one would ever hurt her again.

You might ask where to I ran?

Well, it is simple. After loosing two mothers, I only did have one place to go to; My child hood home.

Something had happened to me that day when Yulia was killed. Some little fragment of sanity I had left had been shattered. Had what I had always feared happened?

Had I gone insane?

I slipped inside the gate to the graveyard, quickly making my way over to her grave. I kneeled on the cold earth, digging my fingers into the ground. I created a small hole where I laid the red rose I had brought from her garden. I laid my hand flat against the ground. "I'll grow stronger, Yulia. I promise. I will never let this happen again. I will kill him, one day. Not now, but one day I will." I did not cry for her. I missed her so much it hurt my very soul, but my heart was by now well shielded. Fate tends to do that to people. I snorted. I was not human. How could I possibly be, considering all I had done? All the strength and agility I had.

What was I? I did not know at all. One thing I did know was that I was not human. A devil? A monster?

I spent the entire night by her grave, listening to the whispers around me. The whispers were better than the screams I heard at night. Those fearful, pained screams. Hers. Dante's. My mother's. It hurt so much to hear them over and over. Accusing me.

Even due to what I was, I could not save the only two women I've ever loved. Nor could I stop that dreadful woman to take my brother away from me.

I was weak.  
But I'd grow stronger.

I rose and swallowed the tears that threatened to spill over my cheeks. "I promise you, Yulia. I will become the strongest man alive." I said and I could see her smile before my face. "I will be back in a year. I love you."  
I turned around and left to go home.

That night I slept peacefully.  
No one screamed for me that night.

Dante's point of view:

--

I was almost there! Only a few days would pass until I could call myself adult, and with that, would finally be able to leave this place behind, along with all my past. School had ended and I got myself into at least pretending that I was interested in accountancy. I didn't know that it would help me later on, but my parents left me in peace, that was what I appreciated the most. Only a few days to go anyway, and I could bear that.

A week before I should grow 18 I got that letter then. It made me longing for that day even more. I should come to an ancient chapel on my birthday at about six o'clock in the evening, for receiving the rest of my mother's legacy. I remember the bitch of the orphanage telling us that there was something more, but I already forgot that. But that wasn't all: I regained my hope to see my dear brother again! If I got the letter, then he might have gotten it too. And we could finally be together again. So my decision was clearer than ever. I would leave my old life behind once my birthday approached.

I threw myself into work for these last days. My 'parents' were more than satisfied with me when they saw my sudden effort. I was grateful for anything that helped me to get over that time with less thinking, and late at night I found myself falling into bed for an instant sleep that was all dreamless. And the night before my birthday I told Cindy and Trent that I would be out next day, and as it was my special day, they forgot about complaining for once.

My feet took me to the mirror again that evening, and I kept standing there for a long time, looking at myself. I even wore a blue shirt today, and I didn't really notice that. Again, it was Vergil I was gazing at. What would it be like, to see him again? What would he look like? Sure, he would look similar, but did he wear his hair like he was used to? Maybe he got earrings, or joined the hype of piercing? So much could have changed, and I was really curious, yet excited. Oh Vergil... My beloved brother... I wasn't really sure if he would be there, but I felt it somehow. "I never forgot you, my dear brother..." I whispered, then smiled, and he smiled back at me.

I could hardly sleep when I finally went to bet, and therefore woke up quite early in the morning. I skipped breakfast - I could as well get a pizza on my way - and dressed myself. Then I grabbed the red backpack that was lying around in one of my room's corners to stuff it with my most important things. After that I checked my purse. Still enough in it, so I would be fine. I felt like walking on clouds that day, and I can't recall ever being that felicitous I felt back then during all the past years.

My made my way down the stairs, smiling all along the way. Today I would get back to my old life, I HAD to claim it back. "I'm leaving!" Was all I said, when the heavy doors to that goddamned mansion closed behind me. I don't know if they realized what I meant, I think they believed that I was coming back, but who would know? I never sophisticated anyway.

I jumped onto my bike, making my way to my favorite pizzeria first. What could be better than a pizza in pleasant anticipation? I took my time eating it, and then went on to that cafe I'd been to with Vergil still on my side. Another strawberry sundae would do, wouldn't it? God, I felt so happy I could hug the whole world! But when I looked at my watch there were still hours to go. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! I wished that it was already six, but I had to be patient. If there was anything, that I never developed in my life then that had been patience! I couldn't wait any longer, but I had to, and knowing that just made me crazy! Even racing around on my bike couldn't help that, but the time went by as it had to, and soon it was late enough to finally make my way up to that chapel...

Vergil's point of view:

--

I looked at the letter in my hand with a frown. It was addressed from the government and I had a clue what it was about. I opened it, careful to not rip it, and unfolded the piece of paper inside it. It had a simple text describing the way to a chapel. It told me to be there exactly at the 18th hour of my 18th birthday.

For eleven years had I waited for this very moment, and now that it was arriving, I felt scared.  
Would Dante be there? Would he still love me after all that I had done? Would he hate me for letting them take him away?

I threw the letter onto the couch, trying to be insignificant about it but even as I left the house it haunted my mind. The night was cold and exactly what I needed to ease my mind. The next thing I knew, I was standing in Yulia's garden. The smell of roses caressed my skin and I plucked one from the nearest bush.

Just some months ago had I faced my fears and entered this very garden. I had begun to take care of it again, as she had done, and it looked almost exactly as it had done when she was still alive.

With small exceptions, of course.

I sat down on the bench, my arms crossed over my chest as I studied the grass. It was almost black in the moon, and I could almost see the droplets of her blood still lingering on it. Maybe it was just my imagination but I felt as if she still was here on this very place, watching me. "Do sit." I said, mostly joking to myself.

Ghosts? When had I started to hope of such childish nightmares?

I feared the day of my eighteenth birthday. I did not want to see Dante again, in fear that he would reject me for what I had become.

If he did? I would go under.

My brother was all I had left, once again. And he was not even by my side and had not been so on eleven years, but the fact still hurt me every day. Would he also blame me for Yulia's death?

Maybe it was the best to not show up after all. It would hurt no one, and I could always get my legacy out later. I sighed deeply. I felt so lost and I just wanted to crawl up in the arms of Yulia, as I had done all those nights when Derek had been at his worst.

Oh I longed for them.  
For all three of them.

And I hated myself for losing them. "No." I said sternly, rising. "I will not lose him again."

A week passed by much too quickly, and the day of my eighteenth birthday arrived upon me. This time, I would not spend it with Yulia, as I had for the last eleven years, but I was going to spend the day in a chapel with my brother.

The thought freaked me out so much I could not believe myself.

I waited impatiently for the clock to turn five. It would take around forty minutes by taxi to get to the chapel.

Quarter to five I was out the door and inside the taxi, giving the map I had received in the letter to the driver. "Take me there!" I demanded and he snorted. "Yes sir Christ!"

My hair was combed back, and I ran my fingers through it as I held my favorite book close to my chest. It was the keeper of my treasures, and I just had to bring it with me. For comfort and for strength. It made me calm to have something of my second mother with me. Maybe I would show her picture to Dante? If he did not hate me, that was. I sighed heavily, opening the book and watched her smiling face. 'Please, mother,' I thought. 'Please watch over me.'


	7. Bad luck

The sun already set when both twins made their way to the desired chapel. It laid peaceful in the late orange-colored light the sun spread all over town. Huge trees surrounded it, making it almost look like a building of old fairy tales. Dante stopped his bike a way before it, deciding that he would rather walk the last steps. His ice-blue eyes were looking for his brother, or at least someone to be there, but he could not make out anyone until he reached the huge gate.

"Stop here." Vergil demanded and the driver stopped. "Sir, there are a hundred meters left to the chapel." The driver stated and Vergil nodded. "I know." He said and paid the driver, which thanked him and left. He held his book close to his chest, taking a deep breath before he begun to walk. He needed this to collect his thoughts a little. Would Dante have changed much? Would he recognize his elder brother? Would he forgive him? Vergil's longing increased when he saw the chapel, and a man standing leant against a motorbike.

Dante didn't notice his brother arriving. How could he, if he stopped before he even came to the fence that separated the chapel's gardens from the streets? Taking a deep breath he pulled down the handle and opened the door which gave a high squeal. He stepped inside, the heavy door closing behind him again and let his eyes wander over the interior. The wooden benches just fit in, and the light marble floor created a nice atmosphere, just like the burning candles did. It was, as if someone was waiting for them, but he could not make out anyone. In frond of the altar stood a huge, black chest. That must have been whey they were told to come, but.. where was his brother? The younger blinked a few times, looking up to the huge clock that hung at the wall. Five minutes to six... Would he come? Oh please, let him come...! He didn't believe in god, but he was near to falling onto his knees and pray at this time. Vergil watched as the man stepped into the chapel, and stopped. Had his brother not seen him? Maybe this had been a bad idea from the start? "Oh mother what shall I do?" He murmured and a gentle wind caressed his face. He closed his eyes, picturing Yulia's face before him, and imagining her scent. Filled with new strength, he walked up to the door, opening it almost violently, blushing when the sound of it banging against the wall echoed through the church.

Dante closed his eyes, trying to fight his own heart beating fast. He was more than only excited, and then, when the door flew open with a bang he jerked, turning around quickly. He wanted to say something, at least anything, but all that he could do was staring at the man that stood in the doorway. His hair white like snow, his light-blue eyes sparkling in the shadows the dawn brought over the chapel, and his clothes blue as ever. The younger could not move at all, he only shivered slightly, holding his breath. Vergil's eyes widened and he swallowed. His brother looked the same as he had done eleven years ago, except that his face had grown rougher, more manly. His hands tightened around his book as he fought the longing to run. His body was shaking but he hoped that his brother would not notice it, nor his pale face and the secrets that surely reflected in his eyes. The pain. The suffering. He refused to let Dante know about that.

"Vergil..." It was more of a toneless whisper than an actually spoken word, when Dante's fingers clenched around his red leather coat. He stood still for another few moments, mustering his brother's face, and his swept back hair. He looked much older than he did himself, but he still had the same face. Finally Dante was able to move, and he couldn't help it but to run towards his brother, willing to hug him tightly. "Vergil!" The elder captured his twin in his arms, holding him tight. He never wanted to let go again! "I'm so sorry, Dante! I'm so sorry!" He whispered through clenched teeth, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He repeated, kissing his brother's face. His cheeks, his forehead, his brow. He hesitated a short while before brushing his lips against his brother's. Then he pulled the younger male to his chest again. "Oh Vergil..." the younger whispered as he wrapped his arms around his brother, closing his eyes for a while, just savoring his tenderness.

"You didn't feel sorry all those years, did you?" he asked quietly, his heart aching in pain, while he repeated what was meant to be half of a kiss. The younger didn't want his brother to feel guilty for what had happened. "It wasn't your fault, Vergil... We were too young, we could not do anything but to surrender... And... it doesn't matter anymore since I have you back again... My dearest brother... I missed you so bad...!" Vergil could not stop the tears from running down his cheeks. "Oh Dante, I'm so glad. I... I was sure you hated me. He said, his forehead touching Dante's. "I was sure that you blamed me. I should have been stronger. I have failed on everything, Dante." He said with despair. He loved his brother so much it hurt almost more than the loneliness. The younger shook his head, looking at his beloved brother with a warm smile on his lips. "I could never hate you, Vergil, never. Don't ever forget that!" he lifted a hand, gently stroking his twin's tears away. "Don't cry..." he whispered softly, what made him smile even more. He could remember the time so well, when it had been the other way round. "I listened to your words, Vergil. I have grown stronger, you see?" Dante's voice was trembling audibly, and he nearly cried, but managed to fight his tears somehow.

Vergil smiled. "You certainly have." He said, moving to place another kiss onto his brother's lips but gasped when his book fell open. "No!" He pushed his brother aside gently but at the same time firmly and kneeled down before the open book. He took it into his hands, sighing in relief when he found the dried flower intact. But at the same time to lift the book, Yulia's picture fell onto the floor. Dante looked surprised when Vergil left him to kneel down next to the book. He caught a glimpse of that flower, then bend down when the picture fell to the floor to grab it, before Vergil could. He looked at it, then grinned widely. "Your love?" he asked curious as he gave it back to him. "Did my brother ever get rid of his rough behavior?" The younger looked at his twin, his eyes sparkling of joy. Vergil snatched the photo out of his brother's hand, placing it back into the book. "Tell you what, I take you out for a strawberry sundae and I will tell you then, sounds good to you?" He closed his book, almost surprised at how the sound echoed through the chapel.

Dante laughed full of happiness. "You still remember that?" he asked, then nodded. "Well yeah, sounds good. There's so much I want to know anyway, and I guess same is with you. But first we should do why we're here, don't you think?" Vergil nodded curtly with a quick smile and made his way closer into the church where they were met by a man with a very strange looking appearance.

"Welcome. Dante. Vergil." He greeted them and Vergil raised an eyebrow before bowing. "Please, do sit if you wish." The man said and Vergil shook his head. "Just get it over with. We have much time lost, which we have to make up for." The man nodded, a gentle smile upon his face. Dante made his way next to his brother, looking at the stranger in front of them. He didn't notice anyone stepping in. Hell, were they that busy with themselves? "As you were told, there are still some things left of your mother's legacy." the man stated, while he took a key to open the huge, black chest in front of them. "It is her will that you receive them today, and with them a letter." he reached into that chest and pulled out a small envelope that he gave to Dante. "I should better leave you alone with that. Just close the door behind you, if you leave..." Vergil bowed again, grateful that the man left, then he stepped closer to the chest, running his hand over its beautiful wood. He then glanced back at his brother. "Open it. " He said impatiently. "Open it and get this over with."

His brother nodded, then opened the letter as careful as he could. He swallowed a few times when his eyes went over the first lines, then sighed deeply. He took a final, deep breath before he started to read loudly, almost whispering the words. "My dearest sons. When you read this, I'll surely be dead for a long time, killed by a demon. I don't expect you to believe in this, but listen to my words, before you turn away again. Your father, Sparda... he had been a demon too. You should have noticed that you are something special by now. Your father has been the legendary dark knight, that rebelled against his own kind to save the human world. He died in his fight, but succeeded. I couldn't tell you about all that, you were too small. I did all I could to protect you, and I hope that you both are all right. I'm leaving you some weapons, that were a good aid of me and your father. Take good care of them, and always remember your heritage. You are the sons of Sparda, and it is your destiny to protect mankind if the gate to the demon world ever opens again. I'm sorry that you have to get to know about all that on this way, but that's all I can do. I love you my little boys, and I hope that you will never forget me, nor your father. Your loving mother, Eva..." Vergil felt strangely relieved by the words that his brother spoke. As if it was a chapter that finally closed. "Demons, huh? Good to name what we are." He said bitterly, taking the key that laid next to the chest and opened it.

His eyes went directly to the beautiful sword that he could recall being called a Katana. It was long and thin, perfect for battle. He took it in his hands, drawing the sword out of it's scabbard, examining its beauty. "Lovely." He almost whispered. "Half-demons." Dante corrected him, when the words finally sank in. He folded the paper again, putting it back into the envelope, placing all in his coat's inner pocket before he made a step forward to bend over the chest too. Another sword laid there, his blade exposed, as well as two guns, a silver, almost white one, and one made of ebony. He reached out one hand, grabbing the sword to hold it with both hands. It chinked silently, but he almost didn't hear it. "Suits you" he said then, when he looked up to Vergil.

Vergil smiled but took a step away from his brother. "I shun guns." He explained to his brother's questioning face. "Let us go, then?" He offered, the sword safe in his hand. It suited him well indeed. Its blue and golden, fitting his coat perfectly. He had to admit that he liked the sight of his brother with that sword. "Ah well, I'll take them then..." He placed his sword upon his back, grabbing the guns to put them away too, but hesitated shortly. There was another paper in the chest. He took it, his eyes running over the lines written on it. "Your Katana is called Yamato..." he said then. "Mine's Rebellion. The guns don't have names but they're special, never running out of ammo..." he stated, his eyes widening slightly. "Well I'll call them Ebony and Ivory anyway, sounds cool, doesn't it?" he kept on talking while making it up to his brother to leave the chapel again. "Wanna take a ride?" he pointed to his black motorbike, grinning. Oh yes, he could talk very much, if he only wanted to!

Vergil's eyes widened when he saw the bike. "W-Well... Okay." He placed his book in a pocket on the inside of his coat, and fastened his sword -Yamato- at his belt. He climbed up behind his brother, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "Just make sure I do not fall off. " He said with a slight grin. "Don't you trust me?" Dante laughed, when he drove the bike back to town. He took good care of his brother, but still raced like hell was behind them. He just loved that too much as if he could go slowly. He stopped next to the cafe they had their last ice - or tea, how ever they wanted to see it. "See, you're still alive!" Vergil chuckled, his hand touching Dante's briefly. They sat down at a table in the cafe, and due to all his brother's nagging, Vergil tried a strawberry sundae, just to shut the man up. Of course he would NEVER admit how lovely it tasted, but sipped at his tea. "So, how have you been these latest eleven years?" He asked, his icy eyes fixed on his brother. The younger just sighed deeply, watching his brother over the top of his ice-cream.

"Would it be enough to tell you that I left them today?" he grimaced, then resting his chin in one hand. "I hardly know them, even today. They never had time, but took me to their boring events. I was supposed to run their goddamned company once they would die, but I refuse to! I had always been alone, and I can't understand why they left you behind... They had not had the time to be bothered anyway..." Dante kept silent for a while, closing his eyes for a short moment in time. "What about you?" Vergil knew the question would come to him for an answer, but he still felt unprepared. "I... Came to a bad family. Derek, my adoptive father, he hit me. He... Was evil. But my mother, Yulianne, she was so nice to me. I came to love her, as I loved our mother. But... Two years ago, Derek shot her in the head, after abusing her. He also shot me, right here." He said, pointing at his temple. "She died out there in the garden. I left our mother's ring with her. She was the third person I could not protect and I lost. But I have gotten one back, now. You."

Dante's eyes widened as he listened to his brothers words. he felt the urge to just jump off his chair, and pull his twin close to him, but then he hesitated, staring at the other man. "You... you gave her... our mother's ring...?" he gasped, his hands wrapping around the table's plate. Vergil nodded slowly, the tone in his brother's voice was stern, almost accusing. "I wanted her to have it, so she would have someone to protect and guide her where I cannot. I'm sorry Dante, but I had to." His brother slightly shook his head. He could not believe what he just heard. "Did you... did you forget our mother already?" he whispered, his voice sounding almost weak. "You... you..." he couldn't find the words to explain what he was feeling. Vergil felt like he wanted to cry. I would never forget about our mother, Dante! But also, I truly love Yulia as my mother. I love both, don't you understand?" The younger shook his head again. How could he understand? He had nobody to refer to, nobody to rely upon. He had always been alone in that damned mansion. The only things that were left to him were his memories of Vergil and Eva, their mother. "No..." he whispered, glancing at his brother. "You... had her replaced...!"

Vergil shook his head sternly, reaching for his brother's hand. "I would never replace her! Is it not possible to have two mothers? I love Eva, and you know I do, but I also love Yulia. Please can't you understand?!" He begged, holding his brother's hand tight. Dante tried to free his hand, pulling it back to himself strongly. It was not that he didn't want his twin to touch him, he only could not bear it now. He had to think about all that, had to try to arrange with it, although he felt that he couldn't. "Y...you..." but he broke up. He didn't know anything to say, but Vergil's words hurt deep inside of him. "Please, Dante." Vergil begged. "Please say something. Anything." He withdrew his hand, hurt flashing in his eyes. Did Dante hate him now? Because of Yulia?

"You have changed..." the younger answered, looking at his brother in disappointment. "I don't recognize you anymore... You... forgot everything... that was.. almost holy to us... You... you betrayed our mother You are weak Vergil!" He jerked, placing a hand upon his mouth in shock after the last words were spoken. He didn't want to say THAT, it just slipped out of him! Vergil stared at his brother in horror, tears running down his cheeks. "Dante, how can you say that, after all I have done for you? Do you not understand how much I longed for you? How much I missed both your and our mother?! Dante, please tell me you are fooling me!" The elder begged, reaching out to touch his brother. Just begging for a sign of forgiveness. "I... I'm sorry..." Dante answered quietly and did not move at all. "I.. I didn't mean to say this... but... but how could you even dare comparing our loving mother to... some bitch you just got to know?" he looked at his brother, his light-blue eyes all sad. Vergil's eyes narrowed and he rose. "How DARE you call her that?! After that I have gone through, you should thank HER that I am sane! Where were you under all those nights of pain of which I had to spend in her husband's bed?! Where were you when he hit me? When he shot me? Do not bother to answer, because I know. You were living you sweet life with those people. They left you alone! Derek did never leave me at peace. My MOTHER was all I had then!" He roared.

Dante jerked, looking up to his brother with widened eyes. his hands wrapped around the table's plate again, while he swallowed violently. he felt as if slapped in his face, and Vergil's words hurt so bad, he could almost feel it physically. "I... didn't know..." he said toneless, but silently enough so that only his twin would hear it. "I... I..." he blinked a few times, but the words wouldn't come to his mind. His face showed off hat he felt for his brother, showed the pain he was feeling. "I'm... so sorry, Vergil..." The elder was practically shaking in anger and he felt as if he just wanted to die. How could his brother, the only one he had left, whom he truly loved, not understand this? How could he disgrace the memory of Yulia? How dared he?! Dante lowered his gaze, staring onto the surface of their table. "I'm sorry Vergil... I... I didn't mean to... If... I only knew before..." he bit his lower lip, not daring to look at his brother again. "Forgive me..." he whispered, taking a deep breath.

Vergil took his brother's face in his hands, pressing their lips against each other firmly. "You are not my brother. My brother died with me the night of my thirteenth birthday." He said before he took his book from the cafe-table and walked out the door. Dante blinked vehemently when their lips met. For a moment he didn't understand at all. But when he heard his brothers words after that, he felt that something deep inside of him broke apart. "B...but...!" he choke out, jumping off his chair as quickly as he could manage to follow him. "Vergil, wait... please, do not leave me again! I'm so terribly sorry... please!"

Vergil's eyes were gentle when he met his brother's. He wrapped his arms around the younger, kissing his face again, just as in the chapel before Gently, almost tenderly, kissing his lips again. "You are better off without me. I only bring death and suffering. You have changed too much, I do no longer know you. And so do you. I want to cherish my memory of my baby brother as an innocent child, because that is the only pure thing I have left. If you ever wish to honor my memory; Go to the graveyard in our childhood town, and visit the grave of Yulianne Roberts. Farewell." Dante didn't move, even if he wanted, he couldn't. His brothers words made him feel as if he just ran a knife through his heart. He could hardly speak. His eyes filled with tears again, that slowly ran down his cheeks. It had been so long since he cried the last time, and this day was supposed to be the most beautiful in his life, but it ended up as a pure nightmare.

"Vergil..." he whispered, looking at his brother in despair. "You... can't just... leave... I... I love you... I cannot bear losing you again..." His brother's words managed to push through the tight armor of his heart and very soul.somehow. "I am sorry." Was all he said, then he turned around to leave again. The younger stood still, glaring at his brother's back, tears running down his face and chin, dripping onto the soft leather of his coat. All dreams had shattered, and he knew that he could not hold him back, once Vergil made up his mind. "Will... we ever meet again...?" he called out in pain, lowering his head to stare at the floor. "Who knows, Dante. Maybe we will." Vergil said without even looking back. 'You know I will always love you, my foolish young brother' He thought as he made his way home.


	8. Regarding the future

Dante's point of view:

--

I was left all alone when Vergil went away, and it hurt so bad, I was near to scream it out loud. It felt, as if an icy hand just wrapped around my heart to grab it and rip it out of my chest. I could feel my hot tears running down my cheeks, even strangers looking at me, but it did not matter to me. Even if the world had shattered into pieces around me that time, I wouldn't have cared. At least it would have released me from that pain inside of me.

'How could it all have come that far?' I questioned myself over and over. Couldn't I just have kept my bloody mouth shut? I always got myself into trouble that way, and never learned a bit of it! There I was standing, being watched by people passing by, thinking about what I did to deserve all that. Haven't I always tried so hard? Didn't I grow stronger? Why could I never become wiser though?! All was ruined, and the only one to blame was me. I didn't know where Vergil went, nor if I would ever see him again, but I prayed for it to happen. If I could only make him understand...

The time passed by without me noticing it, until darkness fell upon town. Finally I managed to move again. I had to find a place to spend my night at anyway, as I wasn't up to go 'home' again. It took me some time, but I found something, even if it was just for one night. I'd have to get my own place, rent a flat or something. After hardly sleeping that night, I woke up the other morning, my head aching, revenging all that crying before. How could I have been that weak? Devils never cry, and I was nothing else but a devil. Our mother told us, and I didn't know if I should hate my father for that, or not. I never knew him anyway, so why should I care about a demon world, or weird stuff like that?

Back to business... I ran throughout all town, checking the offerings of flats and houses, as I had still some money left, not to mentioned the amount my beloved mother left me. Maybe I could have gone to my childhood home, and I would probably have met Vergil again, if I did, but that didn't even come to my mind, as the memorial of my mother would hurt too bad. My searching was tiring, as I had to face many disappointments until I could finally find a place to live in. It laid in a quiet but dark side road, and looked like it was supposed to be a shop or something, with a small flat upstairs. The house looked old, yet ruinous, but with some little effort it would make a nice home, as it wasn't too expensive at all.

I signed the tenancy agreement and moved in, spending my next days to get some furniture and stuff, although the area that used to be a shop remained empty. Fortunately being busy kept me from thinking of Vergil, and I was more than just grateful for that, although my memories returned once I got everything settled. I felt alone and restless, as there wasn't much to do those days. Oh how I longed for sharing my rooms with my brother. Vergil... I didn't mean to annoy you, I didn't mean to make you leave me again. I just wanted to be with you, but instead I only hurt you. It was true, that we had changed, but... wasn't that just all too natural? We hadn't seen each other for 11 years, so we couldn't possibly recognize each other anymore. We had to get to know each other a new... But why didn't we see this? Why the need to separate again? Weren't we just old enough to figure that out in the first place? We should have been stronger after our mother died, killed by... some sort of demon. We should have stick together instead of me talking crap!

Vergil... I hate myself for doing so, I truly do. I heap reproaches on myself. I had been terribly dumb. I could not understand that you felt love for Yulia, as I never got some of my adoptive mother, nor her husband. They only took me being there as a duck takes the water, a matter of course. I'm so sorry my dear brother...

Would he ever forgive me? Would I even be able to ever tell him? There was nothing left but hoping, and the pain that filled my heart every day that followed.

Dante's point of view:

--

I spent a few lazy and carefree years decorating my new home, or just hanging around somewhere. I had no work, but enough money to survive and get me some pizza or a strawberry sundae whenever I felt the need for it, so there was nothing to care about at all. I even found a picture of Eva, my mother, which I placed onto my shelf. I had banished it to the depths of my stuff, as I couldn't bear to look at it. But now that I had grown stronger it made me feel that she was with me. Strangely enough, it seemed to make me even stronger. I liked looking at it, sometimes I just stood there, doing this for hours, remembering our happy times we had. How could someone only think of killing her? She had been such a kind and graceful person, ever had a smile for those feeling bad. She had the wonderful ability to make you smile again, even if you were about to cry in pain. Oh how much I missed her...

Someday I noticed that I almost ran out of money. I had to make sure to find a job, if I wanted to keep my flat, but that sounded easier than it actually was. I didn't have anything to possess, as I never attended any job training. I was doomed! Simply doomed! And whom to blame? Exactly! Me, myself and I! That was just brilliant, I had been a genius not to care about anything, but it was too late now to complain about that. It was my fault, and I had to make up my mind in order to find a solution. At least I could still take it ironic.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not find a job, yet a training. May the devil curse the world, if I could not make out anything soon, I'd have to creep back to my adoptive parents' house, and I'd rather die than doing exactly that. So I found myself sitting on the steps that lead to my door again, my chin rested in one hand, my eyes halfway closed. "Mother... any advice...?" I whispered softly, as if I was expecting an answer. Obviously I did not get one, but instead a thought flashed through my mind.

If my mother was killed by a demon, then it must still be somewhere here, in this world. And there may be more, that were left when my father closed the gate to the demon world again. I remembered that I heard Cindy and Trent talking about demons and devils when I was younger. Many people did these days, and a lot of crime was just explained as committed by a demon. I never gave that a second thought, until mother's letter finally told me what I was, and what had happened when I was still a boy. Maybe it had been the craziest thing to do in a situation like that, but it was the most likely after all. I thought about it some more, and then decided that it was settled. I would become a demon hunter, even being half a demon myself. I did not care for those who were like me, but I would hunt those like that one who killed my mother.

I would revenge her death, and those of all innocent people that got slew by demons, plus those that perhaps will be. I would walk the path my father prepared, following it and even make my own way though all of this. Even if I still didn't give a damn about him, if it came to my mother I did, and she would protect me, at least I was sure about that. Sad but true, it was her death which kept me moving on, her memories that made me strong, and her loving smile that lead me into destiny...

Dante's point of view:

--

My mind was made up well, and it was all settled. I would start my own business, hunting demons to earn my living. From now on the devils should fear me. I had all that I needed! Ebony and Ivory, and Rebellion would help me well and I had the room, that must have been a shop in the past. It would once again become one within a few days.

I went all around town to get some things to make it look like what it should be. An old desk, that would be placed in the middle of the room, an ancient red brocade sofa, a chair, that probably no one would like anymore, even an old jukebox. I also managed to get my hands onto a telephone. One of the first ones that were out, or just e replica, but it fit in so well. A red carpet completed the medieval look of my new shop. Sitting beyond my desk, my feet settled on its surface I looked around. I truly liked it, but I was far from being done yet. But I succeeded in making it appear special and that was what made me happy the most. It suited its destination so well, being comfortable at the same time.

I sighed in relief, when I noticed the development of my idea, but in order to start business there was still plenty to do. First, I had to repair the storefront of my house. It looked awful, yet ruined, and would probably chase my every possible customer away. It was a bunch of hard work, but only made me prouder, when I finally managed to get it over. I also painted the storefront a new, without changing the ancient look of that building. Satisfied with my work I decided that it was about time for another pizza. Their boxes were already stacked in one corner of my forthcoming shop. But who would care?

My next day was also full of preparations. I took a seat beyond my desk, making up my mind of some flyers, that would lead my exact customers to me, without attracting too much attention. Countless sheets of paper were balled and thrown into my wastebasket before I could make out something fitting. Full of pleasant anticipation I jumped off my chair to leave the house and take the few steps to my bike. I mounted it, and made my way to the next copy shop that I could find.

With numerous transcripts I left again, wandering all throughout town to spread them. When the sun finally set I was done and went back home to fall into my bed driven by heavy exhaustion.'Soon mother...' was the last I could think of, before a deep, yet dreamless sleep caught me that night, and it felt so good, I seemed to be all renewed the next morning.

Finally, I was ready for business, I thought, but then jerked slightly. Foolish me again, forgetting about the most important thing when opening a shop: its name! If it wasn't too sad I could have laughed. That was me being carefree again, just like I got used to. Damn it! Might happen whatever there was - I had to figure out a name first.

Cursing myself, I kicked my chair in such a heavy way it hovered for a short time, spinning around itself, while I just jumped onto it instantly, placing my legs and feet on my desk's plate. I did not care much about style at this point, but I figured that I should do it more often, at least it was fun. Hours went by, in which I tried to pick a name as hard as I could, but nothing wanted come to my mind. I walked up and down in front of my desk, then sat down again, I even tried some billiard on the table I recently got to make me feel easier but nothing would help. I laid down the cue again, almost frustrated now. Could it really be so hard to find a bloody name? Well I already HAD my answer...

That day I went to bed disappointed, yet frustrated. I could hardly get some sleep, but even worse, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I cursed it to hell, and tried to ignore it while I took a shower first, but it just didn't stop. Damn how I hated these annoying things! Drying my hair I went down to the shop, repeating my new stylish way of taking a seat behind my desk, while managing to answer the phone at the same time.

"Sorry, not open for business yet!" I said curtly, before hanging up again. What was that all about? I haven't even picked a name for this joint, and I'm already getting calls! I should better get it over quickly, my lack of money started to bother me anyway. When I looked up again, I slowly raised an eyebrow. A strange man stood in front of my desk, all dressed up in black, and his face was disfigured, as if it had been burned. "You're a customer too?" I wanted to know, becoming more or less impatient. "Well... if you want to use the bathroom, help yourself, the toilet's in the back." I added, without even waiting for an answer. He didn't even pay attention to what I had said, as he ran his fingers along the edge of my desk before he spoke, his voice mysterious, and free of any emotion that could have possibly been heard inside of it.

"Is your name Dante? Son of Sparda?"


	9. TemenNiGru and Mallet Island

Dante's point of view:

--

That guy truly gave me the creeps. How did he know? And who the hell was he anyway? Well I would come to know sooner than I had expected. He brought some kind of weird 'invitation' from my brother, Vergil. My eyes widened slightly, in astonishment first, then in shock. I realized those... things crawling around my place. Devils, demons, sent to me from hell. The stranger disappeared, and I found myself reaching for Rebellion to get rid of them. I couldn't admit that it was fun, and that I was enjoying my job, before I really started business at all, but there was something more that frightened me. If my brother was the one responsible for all this, then something must have happened. Deep inside my heart I felt that he had changed even more, I knew that he had become something odd somehow. This wasn't supposed to be a family reunion, and I could not feel any joy at all, but I got used to hiding it behind my mask of carelessness. I dressed myself when I finally managed to clean my shop, that was now all ruined again, before I even named it, and headed to what was meant to be my destination.

Vergil's point of view:

--

Here I stood, waiting for my younger brother when I finally rose Temen-Ni-Gru again. The ancient sign of power, medium between the human world and my fathers home. The only thing left to do for now was to activate it, but I needed another important ingredient, the second amulet my mother left, the one Dante carried and protected as if it was her itself. I didn't care much for him anymore, I only wanted to gain that magnificent artifact, therefore Arkham had to bring him here. I had become stronger, and I was still craving for more power to gain, to finally fulfill my destiny, becoming the Lord of the demon world! No one could stop me right now, even my baby brother had no chance. I couldn't wait to see him, but this time, it was for another purpose. Hadn't it been Dante, telling me that I was weak? Soon enough we would see which one of us would be the last one standing...

Dante made his way up to the tower. The riddles and searching deep inside of it gave him one headache after another. How could anyone that was even halfway sane make up something like that? The younger's anger grew with every single step that he took. Wasn't it just nice of his twin to throw such a great party on their reunion? Inviting a bitch that first almost ran over him on her bike, presenting him a ride on a rocket afterwards, and finally rewarding him with a head-shot for trying to save her life. Vergil sure knew how to entertain him. The elder himself kept waiting on top of his tower.

Both twins immediately started to fight when Dante finally reached it. They battled each other fiercely, and in the end it looked like Vergil would be the one to succeed. He managed to push Dante's own sword into his brothers heart, grabbing his brother's amulet to rip it off as he fell to the floor, then smiling gently when he looked down on him. Now he would feel the power he refused to gain so stubbornly. The power, that he himself had felt so long ago, still being a little child. Either he would give in to it or not, the elder would complete his task anyway. He turned around, willing to leave his twin lying in a puddle of blood, his own blood, when Dante suddenly rose again, his body shaking visibly, and his icy blue eyes open wide. He stared at his brother, breathing heavily. So the devil in him had finally awaken? Wonderful! Vergil placed a last look back over his shoulder, then followed Arkham without even saying a final word. At least he got all he needed now, to make his dream come true.

This would not be the only fight during that night, on the contrary, it would become even worse. Vergil succeeded in breaking the seal that separated the demon world from the human world. He was able to open the gate, and brought misery over a whole town. It did not matter to him at all. Everything that he cared for was the power that he unleashed, the power that he was craving for, even more power to gain. Though Arkham betrayed him, had wanted to claim all the credit for himself. Vergil thought that he had killed him before, but he should have known better. How could he be so foolish to believe in killing a half-breed that the man had become without slashing off his head?! He had made a mistake, a terrible mistake that is. But he also had to erase it again. And it just came in handy that his brother, Dante had the same goal.

Even for once they could fight together, reviving their old times in a way. And even if it had not been his taste at all the elder gave in, using one of Dante's guns to give that ugly devil thing that once had been Arkham the rest.

Dante's pint of view:

--

It was then, when we were facing our final fight with Arkham that I felt something of Vergil's old being still remaining. We made a perfect team in battle, and my hope of getting my brother back grew again. Maybe I could make him remember our old times again, our mother, or even Yulia? THIS time he betrayed them, BOTH of them. None of them would have wanted this to happen. What did happen to my dear brother that he grew to have so much despair? I wanted the old Vergil back, my twin, that I loved, and always held in good memory! I HAD to bring him back to sanity! After all, he was still my brother, and NOTHING could ever change that!

Vergil's point of view:

--

We battled Arkham fiercely. Me, and my beloved brother, Dante... I did not want to kill him, I never meant to, but I had to avoid him ruining all my plans. I have come so far, too far to give up now. It felt good to have him with me, fighting until the very end, and at least I had to thank him getting rid of Arkham with me. For once, I felt back in our young lives, and I will always cherish that memory he just refreshed. I could tell that he was hoping for me to leave with him, but I had to let him down. It was too late now. Too late for me to go back after all that I had done. I would never receive forgiveness, and I didn't want it either. I was almost there, almost done. Only one last step separated me from fulfilling my destiny, from reaping what I'd sewn. It was time for me to leave my old life behind, going for the power I longed for so badly.

They ran, both of them. They were not done yet, and the gate to the demon world was about to close when their amulets divided again. Dante didn't want to give in. He would not let his brother win after all this. He was intent on stopping him, even if that meant killing him. Vergil didn't let go on his plans either. He was about to become the lord of the demon world, and in the end he would. He had come this far, what could be worse than a gone crazy Arkham? He had been insane in his human life anyway.

The brothers faced each other, each of them with his goal, willing to win for heaven's sake. They fought again, and after a while Vergil had to surrender. He stared at his brother in pure disbelief. How could that have happened? How was HE supposed to lose? This could not be the end, It MUST not be it! Dante returned his brother's gaze, his hand clenched around rebellion tightly. He would not let him get away that easily. Vergil wanted the amulets, claiming them as belongings of a son of Sparda, but didn't he fail in that point? He had brought shame upon their fathers name, and Dante was unwilling to surrender here. He took their parent's amulets, both of them, before he lost his brother a third time...

Dante's point of view:

--

Why? Oh mother, father... Why had this to happen? Was it me, being too weak to protect the last one that I had left, my family, the man who meant everything to me? Vergil told me, that he was about to stay in the demon world, while the gate was near to closing again. He called it our fathers home. I didn't want to let him go, I just refused to, but I could not get a grip on him before he fell off the edge to the abyss that we were standing on. All I got was his Katana, Yamato which left a deep scratch in my palm. I saw him falling, and I felt the long forgotten pain flashing up again. It almost made me cry, and for another long seconds I could do nothing but stare into the abyss. Vergil, my brother... I will always love you, no matter what... When I finally turned around I took Force Edge with me, our father's unholy sword that once hold the seal upon the gate to the demon world. It was this day, when I learned that even devils may cry, if they lose their loved ones, and in addition finally found the name for my shop: 'Devil May Cry', as a memorial for my brother Vergil, who would always have a place in my heart...

Vergil's point of view:

--

Sorrow caught me late, too late to regret my deeds. Finally I gave in to my brother, leaving him the amulets, and as I hoped, at least one lovely memory of myself. I had gone too far to stop it anymore. The only thing that I had left to do was staying in the demon world, following the path that I walked on until the very end. I knew that Dante would try to hold me back, and for a short moment in time I felt sorry for leaving him again, yet felt sorry for him. I looked at my brother one last time, saw him reaching out a hand for me, when I let myself fall into the abyss, closing my eyes. Did I see tears on his face? It was all my fault, wasn't it? It was me that ruined both our lives, betraying the only people that truly meant something to me. I'm sorry Dante, but you're all better off without me. It had to end like that, and I will find fulfillment in our father's home. May our mother watch over you, my dearest brother, I still have something to take care of...

Vergil must have fallen unconscious while falling, and when he opened his eyes again, he found himself lying on a cold and rocky ground. 'Finally!' He thought, slowly getting up. 'I made my way home.' He swept back his hair in the usual manner, slowly looking up them. He could make out a strange glow in the almost dark sky that covered this world. This was where he was supposed to go. He would fight the prince of darkness, in order to become the Lord of this world, and he felt that his strength had already recovered by now. Now it was his time to claim the true place of a son of Sparda! Nothing less but the throne would do...

Two years have passed since that day. Two years of work and business for the remaining twin, Dante, and Lady bothering him all the time. It helped him to get over his loss, but he still kept thinking of his brother a lot. He was gone, maybe dead, and even if he felt incomplete, his life had to go on. Said life wasn't always gentle, and sometimes he really ran into trouble with his lack of ability with handling his money. But somehow he always made it. His obsession for pizza and even strawberry sundaes hadn't changed yet, and as it was the only food he ate at all it wasn't all too cheap. How lucky he was, understanding at least the basics of accounting, even if he hated to do it! One day he finally decided to get it over with them, when a woman entered his shop. His eyes grew wide in disbelief, when he recognized his mother Eva, who to his greater surprise had nothing better to do than to attack him.

There he was, facing Mundus himself. He, a half-breed, a son of Sparda, Vergil. Proud of himself and sure that he would win. He was strong, and it had been his destiny for so long, hadn't it? He fought hard and with all passion that he had left. It turned out to be a long lasting battle, but in the end he failed miserably. The power he had gained wasn't even close to enough. How could he be that foolish? Maybe he just wanted to die for letting his brother down? Vergil didn't know anymore. He did not know nothing, only that Mundus wasn't kind enough to just kill him. No, he made up other plans for him, and it was not up to him anymore to mount a rebellion against it. Mundus made him one of his slaves, without the will, nor the power to resist. Sad but true, he was caught in a living nightmare, being tortured for what seemed like millennia.

Dante did not know if he should be happy about it or not. That woman wasn't his mother. She died long ago, and even if he never saw her corpse, he'd had no reason not to believe in Vergil's words back then. At least Trish - that was her name - came up with a job for him to do. It seemed like him having to run in order to protect mankind of the approaching devils again. Well, but wasn't this his exact concern anyway? Finally, that was a greater effort after all. A new challenge, another chance to prove himself. And he went quite far without greater problems. Did he actually suspect it all to be nothing more than a trap? Actually no.

Not only that Vergil had to serve his new master unwillingly, he also turned him into a pure demon form, now known as Nelo Angelo. He had to see Mundus creating another demon, that looked so much alike their mother, to lure Dante into a trap. Something deep inside of him - maybe a last remaining of his conscience - wanted to rebel, wanted to burst out and kill Mundus, but he could not resist the spell that had been laid upon him. Even worse, he was sent to stop Dante, to kill his own brother, and he felt the massive body that now was his own moving without the smallest chance of stopping it, while his master's will slowly overtook the last leavings of himself...

Dante stared at the monster that he had to face next, and something about it made him hesitate for less than a second. A strange feeling overcame him, as if it had something , that he could slightly recognize, but still remained blurry. He shook his head, willing to strip off those thoughts. This was a demon, a devil, nothing more, and there could not even be a single scale on it that should feel familiar at all. Strangely enough, these weird emotions kept bothering him over the following fight. He felt like... his brother being somewhere around to him, he could almost feel him, smell his scent. Was this supposed to be a trick to weaken him, or could it possibly be that...?! Dante's eyes widened, when he finally came to understand. But it was far too late to go back now, and if THIS was his brother, he was sure that he NEVER wanted to end up like that, even after all that had happened.

It was in the very second of what was meant to be his death, when consciousness returned to him. Vergil sighed quietly, feeling relieved for once. At least it had been his brother to free him, to end all that he had begun. There could not have been anything more appreciated. It just made him smile gently, when he felt his body transforming back into his human form, his eyes closing weakly. 'Thank you, Dante...' he thought, before the loving darkness of unconsciousness came over him like soft velvet.

Dante had already turned around. He expected that thing to die like they all did, and if he was true, he didn't even want to see it. He felt guilty, even if he knew that he had no other choice. It would have been Vergil or himself, and that devil would not have hesitated, that was for sure. The only thing he had left was to free him, and he did so, even if that meant losing his brother a fourth time. However, he was far from being done now, and another time his life had to go on, as well as the future of the human world. He had to fight Mundus, to avenge his brother, but first he would get to know a few things, as well as having to fight Trish another time.

Following the path of his father willingly Dante succeeded in beating Trish, even Mundus. It had been a long and hard fight, and even when he found out about the trap he just rushed in, he could not blame Trish. She had been nothing but an instrument for that bloody devil. Mundus even killed her! He could hardly turn around to look down on her lovely face. A true copy of his mother, and he failed to save her another time. His eyes filled with tears when he knelt down next to her, placing his mother's amulet on her chest. Mother would be with her, from now, just as his father was. Dante stood up, driving Sparda's sword, Force Edge, into the ground next to her. He failed to protect the only people that meant so much to him once more, but it was time to leave unless he didn't want to follow them dying.

To his own surprise Vergil opened his eyes again, then blinked a few times. Was he... dead? He sat up, every limb still aching, and groaned in pain. He was far too weak for his devilish healing process to work fast enough, but he knew that he HAD to get out of here, as everything started to shake, even the floor under his feet, when he tried his best to run. So Dante made it then? What a relief! Hopefully he would have a plan to escape too, otherwise all effort was gone with the wind. But when he heard the roaring engine of an old plane, he knew that Dante had found a way off this island he almost cried out in joy. Vergil himself darted up to a motorboat and climbed in quickly, to also leave Mallet island for good.

Dante ran as if the hell itself was chasing him. He had to get out of here, the sooner than the better. The earth was shaking, and pieces of stones and rocks kept falling down around him. Soon this place would be doomed. He almost made it, when he heard a familiar voice. He turned around, just to see Trish running towards him, bringing the amulet and Sparda's sword along with her. She was alive! That was the fist thing which came to his mind, and he felt like a heavy weight was taken off his shoulders. She thought that they were lost, but did she even know him? He always made sure to come back home! Within seconds an old airplane crashed through the ceiling of the old hallway, and they climbed in to leave as fast as they could manage.

It had nearly been minutes since they left, until the entire island detonated, blown into pieces, shattering with all and everything still remaining. 'Rest... in peace... brother...' Dante thought, as he concentrated on their flight. He had to manage to keep the old machine all up, when the shock wave made it up to them. Off course, he succeeded, and brought them home safely. Trish stayed for a while, but it was certain that this didn't mean forever. She had to discover this new world on her own, and he was the one to stay behind, continuing business, as he was used to. At least she could make friends with Lady, so the girls were on their own. Dante finally came to accept the fact that his brother was now lost forever, and somehow arranged with the feeling of being incomplete. The world kept turning, and so would he, holding dear the memories of his beloved brother, Vergil...

Vergil tried his best to control the motorboat, when the shock wave gathered it, throwing it into the air like a nutshell. He got hold of the rail, putting in all effort that he could come up with not to lose his grip. Somehow he managed not to fall off, when his boat hit the water again. Although it was wrecked now, he was still alive. It took him a day or two - he could not count that anymore - until he finally landed somewhere. Weak, tired and exhausted, but still alive. Thank god he was! He just let himself bump into the soft sand, slowly closing his light blue eyes. What should he do now? He couldn't possibly go back, neither home, nor to his brother. He was better off thinking that he was dead, and he KNEW that he felt him within that monster, his face had left no doubt. But Dante survived the horror too, and in the end, that was all that really counted.


	10. Happy birthday, brother!

It was early morning when Dante climbed down the stairs to his shop. He didn't sleep well, not to mention even long enough. He dried his hair, throwing the towel onto the red brocade sofa that stood on one end of the room, before he looked onto his desk. Last evening's pizza was still laying there. He took the box to bring it into the kitchen, then came back to grab his clothes. Black trousers, black shoes and a black shirt should do. His coat hung over the backrest of his chair, but he would not need it yet. He sighed deeply, when he took a seat, gazing onto the sheets of paper that covered his desk. It was truly time to get a computer, but he didn't really like these modern things. He grabbed the newspaper that laid there too, just to check recent events. Nothing that could be counted as some sort of demon attacks. Even worse, it was his 25th birthday, and there seemed to be nothing else to do but to sit around and wait for the day to pass by. His first birthday after he killed his brother with his own hands, about one year ago. Dante tried hard to strip off the returning emotions, but he didn't succeed. If only there had been another way...

Shaking his head the devil hunter stood up again. What about cleaning his mess then? Would keep him from thinking too much. Otherwise... He liked his place the way it was, and it wasn't too untidy after all, was it? Sighing again he put on his coat, grabbing the keys afterwards. A short walk then, it had always helped. Dante left his shop, slowly wandering through the streets, his light blue eyes sliding over the buildings and places that passed by, just to find himself arriving in his favorite cafe. There was nothing that spoke against a strawberry sundae anyway, and as he was here already he could also get one.

Sitting on a lonely table he spun the spoon around his fingers a few times, watching his ice thoughtfully. Why did he have to remember the last time he was around with his brother? When he finally gave in and checked out that ice-cream? To hell with all this! It was so annoying, he should really learn to concentrate on the future, not the bloody past! Vergil WAS dead, and NOTHING could ever change that anymore! Dante finished finished his ice quickly, leaving the cafe as fast as he could. He should not have come here at all.

His hands deep within his coat's pockets he made his way towards a park, taking a seat on one of the benches near the beautiful lake. The sun shined warmly and some roses grew in bushes around him. Dante's eyes were halfway closed when he looked upon the water's surface, the sky reflecting in it. Twenty-five years... and only seven where he had his brother by his side. Eighteen years lost, and as for now they're lost forever. They could have had such a great time, and if he had kept his cursed mouth shot back at the cafe, Vergil would probably be still alive.

The hunter clenched his teeth. Once again, angriness overcame him. This would lead to nothing but pain and agony! But there was something else that he had to do. He had not done it in all those years, unable to admit his fear about what would it be like. He went to the graveyard, visiting both, the grave of his mother, as well as that of Yulianne Roberts, as Vergil told him. "You both watch over him, I beg you..." he whispered softly, placing a couple of white roses, signs of innocence, onto each of their graves. It was hard, and it hurt badly, but he did not cry. No, devils never cried, or at least only rarely. It was a pity that he had no grave for his brother, but it would only be one more place to be sad about, so maybe that was all right. He didn't need a place to remember his loved ones anyway, but he felt glad about finally managing to visit places like that without the urge of crying.

Now he could finally go home and start trying the accounting. It had been some time since he last did it anyway, and running out of money because of a lack of planing had always been a plague. Silently he slipped into his shop again, as if he could disturb anyone. He got rid of his cloak, closing the door behind him quietly. Birthdays were useless anyway, he thought, throwing his coat over the backrest of his chair again before he sat down, finally placing Ebony and Ivory onto the shelf he had under his desk. Rebellion remained leaned against the wall not far from him. Dante hadn't locked the door yet, but he didn't expect a customer to rush in, so he tried his best to concentrate on his work again, and this time it seemed to work indeed.

'Twenty five years old' He thought with an almost invisible tremble. He was still young, but he felt as if he was a thousand years old. After he had survived the escape from Mallet Island, he had drifted around for a while. He felt as if he had nowhere to go, but as he grew stronger physically, his longing for home also did.

So, about a month ago, he had returned to his childhood home. Everything was still as he left it, the books were still scattered over his mother's bedroom, his blood dried on the floor and his bed still not made. The only difference was, that a layer of dust covered the entire house.

How much time had passed since the last time he was in this house? Five years? Seven?

The only things still clear and vivid in his mind were his brother, and his beloved mothers. The rest was as if a giant cloud had invaded his mind, destroying everything. He could still feel the pain he had suffered through, but he could not always remember why. Waking up in the middle of the night, screaming in fear and pain, not knowing why? It was pure torture.

Sometimes he could remember a man. Sometimes he could remember a room with concrete walls. The pain and the loneliness from those rooms, he feared with his entire self. He could awake from what he thought was a peaceful slumber, only to find that the screams that had awakened him were nothing but his own. HE longed for his brother more than ever, but he was afraid to go back.

Because he had failed.  
He had failed in protecting Dante.  
He had failed in protecting Yulia, as well as his mother.  
He was nothing but a weak, pitiful half-breed who did not even have the courage to go back to his brother, asking for forgiveness and love.

Because that was what he wanted. He wanted his brother's love and care. He needed it.

He was a mental and emotional wreck, yes. He knew that. But he did not want to be like this. What he had been longing for since he was a small child, the power of his demon father Sparda, proved to be something he could not ever have. Now he did not even want it anymore. It did not matter to him any longer.

Nothing did.

He would just be so happy if he was allowed to die. But not even that he was strong enough to do. His flesh healed due to what he was, and he had no wish to cut off his own head.

No. That was something that was sacred to him. Something that was connected to Yulia and revenge. He understood that it was important to him, to remember, but he somehow could not. He wasn't even sure that he was ready to. Maybe the demon inside of him had blocked his mind for a reason? Maybe there was a way to grow somewhat whole again?

"Dante…" Something inside him said. Something inside of him was always screaming for his brother, whom he still loved over everything on this earth. He took a knife from the stack in the kitchen, and sliced his arm open, the blood immediately filling up and dropping onto the floor. The white cat, Yulia, looked at him with its big, yellow eyes; as if saying 'you are a stupid man, master'

He triggered, watching as the wound closed in five seconds. "Yes." He said, his voice sounding metallic and slightly raspy. "Let us pay a visit to my dear brother."

Dante had both, Trish and Lady calling to wish him a happy birthday, but fortunately he could prevent them just popping up today. He didn't want to see anyone, since this day was still somewhat holy to him, and he had some work to do after all. The hunter rested his chin in one hand, staring at the numbers that were on his papers. Last month had been slightly better than ever, his shop finally seemed to develop. He could as well get a new bike, the old one had been wrecked again during one of his jobs. Hell, that was starting to become usual!

Vergil stood outside the building where he knew his brother lived. He had already stood there for at least half an hour, Yulia sitting obedient by his feet. "If anything happens, I want you to leave. That is not a wish, but a command." He said through clenched teeth, bending down to pat her head. She stroke against him, purring happily. He took a deep breath before he strode up to the door, Yulia following him with her stern eyes fixed on his back. Vergil let the door fling open. Knocking was not in his fashion.

The younger jerked, almost jumping off his chair, when the door flew open. Who ever that was, didn't their mother teach them how to knock?! Immediately he grabbed Ebony and Ivory from under his desk, lifting them to aim onto the door, before he finally looked up. He gasped, his eyes widening and had to take a deep breath first, his guns remaining pointed at what was supposed to be his brother. At least he could tell from his face, that was so much alike his own, the always swept back silvery hair and his old blue coat that he knew so well. He could not say a single word - This was just impossible! Vergil was dead! Was this some kind of weird fun or what?!

Vergil stared at his brother, the same cold mask upon his face as always. Oh if there'd only been an easy way of doing this. He caught his cat when she leapt forwards, trying to attack a rat. He lift her up in his arms and managed to keep himself from smiling when she rubbed her head against his jaw. "This building is full of rats, you should get it sanitized." 'Oh great.' He thought to himself. 'He thinks you're dead, and you come back as a ghost, telling him to get rid of the rats!? Real smooth.' He petted Yulia's white fur, just to keep his mind straight. Dante couldn't stop staring at Vergil, when he slowly got up, moving towards the backdoor of his shop.

"You're just... another demon, are you...?" he asked coldly, although he could tell by the scent that he smelled that this HAD to be his brother. It just didn't seem likely at all. "Get... out or... I'll have to kill you...!" he choke out, tightening his grip around the guns he held. Hurt shot through Vergil's body and his arms tightened around his cat. "No, dear brother, I am not another illusion. As you would say; This is the real deal. Look at me, Dante. You know who I am. You can scent it. Feel it. Just as I can." He released his grip around Yulia when she begun to squirm and climbed her way up onto his shoulder. "Go, my darling. We have business to take care of." The younger shook his head, clenching his teeth again, his voice trembling audibly when he found the strength to answer.

"But you're dead! You are dead Vergil! Why do I always have to be reminded? This is far from being funny... It hurts like hell! W...why...?!" Fear sparkled in his light-blue eyes, as well as surprise. He wanted to shoot, to fight what he thought was nothing but another devil, but he couldn't. Where had all his strength gone, his recklessness? Vergil's eyes narrowed, that cold mask of his replacing by one of anger. "Since when did you become this foolish, Dante? Shoot me, then, if you don't hesitate. Or else? This 'demon' might kill you. Try it. Shoot me. Shoot me in the head, I have survived it once." Ugh, he did not want to remember that again. Pain shot through his body but he ignored it. Emotions were something he had cared about long ago. Now it did not matter to him, and he was stronger than to just break down and cry. No. He'd cried enough.

Dante stepped backwards, dropping his guns. Ebony and Ivory fell to the floor, producing a sound that was almost too loud fir the silence that had fallen upon them. He could not do this, not again. He would rather die. His legs felt like pudding, and he had to lean against the wall next to Rebellion. "I... I can't..." he whispered, his voice sounding weak and almost toneless. The elder almost smiled then. His brother looked confused, scared and astonished at the same time. He had not changed much at all. "You believe me now, Dante?" He said, his voice just a little too soft than what he had meant it to be. He crossed his arms over his chest with a cold smile upon his lifeless face. Dante shook his head. He didn't know for heaven's sake! "Even if... I did... how dare you to just show up again? I killed you... I killed you with my own hands... The entire island burst! There hadn't been any chance to escape other than the plane Trish and I caught! You... had been this thing... Nelo Angelo, I could feel it, smell it, I KNEW it! Even if you had survived back then... you could not have made it out of there!" He just didn't get it - How would that be possible? He had seen it with his own eyes!

Vergil's face drained off the little blood that there was, and he went freakishly pale. "I am not going to talk about what happened, Dante, because I do not, and do not want to, remember." He said curtly, his fingers almost digging into his arms as he got more and more annoyed. The younger glanced at his brother, noticing him turning pale. "Are you... all right...?" he asked slowly, cursing himself for giving in to what he still called an illusion. If he was true, he would have to be careful, and if not, this would be the best present that he had ever gotten on one of his birthdays, but he refused to believe in that, to avoid frustration when he found out about being tricked another time. He could not bear to lose his brother again. No, he would rather die than having this to happen. Vergil snorted. "I'm fine, Dante. Why are you asking me such foolish questions?" He said with a voice cold and bitter. "Are you not happy to see me, I can leave again. I am a big boy now; I have my own house, a cat, a life." Lie. "Why would I give that up? If you do not want me here, say so."

'Because you are my brother, Vergil! I missed you throughout all those years, I care for you, even LOVE you!' Dante was about to cry it all out, but he remained silent, only shivering slightly. Illusion or not, he did not want him to leave. "Stay... with me... p..please don't leave me again..." he whispered softly, more to himself than to his brother actually, but it could still be heard. He bit his lower lip, until small droplets of blood made their way down his chin, dripping onto the floor with noises, that were hardly audible. Vergil raised his eyebrows. This? He had not expected. "Then what do you want, Dante?" He asked, halfway aware of Yulia reentering the building with one of the fat rats in her mouth.

"Sweetheart, that's disgusting." He said, shaking his head. The cat looked at as if it pouted before jumping onto the red couch, savouring her prey happily, its blood staining her white fur. The younger closed his eyes, suddenly feeling terribly weak, just as if he was about to lose consciousness within the next few seconds. He breathed heavily, gliding down the wall he leaned on, until he sat on the cold floor, his hands resting next to him without the slightest movement. If it wasn't his brother that stared at him, he would have felt ashamed, but due to the whole situation he did not care at all. "I... just wish for the old times to be back... I want to make up the 18 years that we have lost..." he answered, his voice all toneless, hardly more than a weak sigh, all his coolness gone with the wind. Vergil took an instinctive step forwards when his brother sank down onto the floor. "Tell me what to do, then. I have missed you since you were torn away from me at the orphanage. But remember this, Dante; We can never go back to that time." He said, kneeling next to his brother, his cold face a little more soft and gentle.

"Tell me what to do." He repeated. Dante looked up to his brother, his icy blue eyes filled with pain. "Never... leave me again, listen, never ever go away again..." he said with trembling voice, his teeth remaining clenched. It was still hard to believe that his brother should be alive, that he actually knelt before him, but what else was left to do? Slowly he reached out a hand, in order to touch his twin's cheek. He had to make sure that this was for real... Vergil swallowed before he leant into the touch, his eyes closing, savouring the tender caress of his new found brother. He opened his eyes when something stroke against his leg, and rose, taking Yulia into his arms, his cold mask put on once again. "This place is a mess. We have to clean it up, and I am willing to sleep on your couch." He said, turning away from his brother to prevent the other male from seeing his gentle smile. The younger let his fingers run down his twin's cheek softly, feeling the well known outlines, until he pulled his hand back.

Something in Vergil's word made him jump up again afterwards, just to glare at his brother. "If you only came up just to tell me that, you might as well go home again!" he said, anger flashing up in his eyes. His brother really knew how to drive him up the wall! Otherwise, he could not take it for serious rage, as the other was right after all. Vergil turned to scowl at his brother, Yulia once again clawing her way onto his shoulder. "Decide what you want, Dante. Because I am NOT going to stand you playing with me!" He hissed. "I gave you an option; Let me clean up and I can sleep on the couch, or do you want me to leave you again?" His face was rough in anger and bitterness, such as his voice. Had he come here, just to be toyed with? The mere thought hurt too much, and he pushed it far back in his mind. Dante crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes narrowing slowly.

What the hell was he thinking of him?! "Hey... wait a sec, whatcha want? I never said that I was about to play with you - hearing this of your mouth hurts, you should know. I only claimed that my place was all right, but if you feel better, please, make yourself at home and do as you wish, but I'm NOT helping you, I swear!" he took a deep breath, then broke up, his face turning from anger to an expression that could hardly be described. He looked, as if he was near to both, crying as well as laughing, and after a few fearful seconds decided on the second choice. Hell, they just met each other again, and the first thing they came to was disputing again! Vergil sighed deeply, reaching up to pet his cat's head. "Dante, stop this. I am not here to fight. I can just as well clean up this mess on my own." He said curtly while taking a few steps towards his brother, Yulia balancing on his shoulder, licking at his face with a glare at her master's twin.

The younger grinned, as he threw himself onto his desk, his legs dangling in the air. "You were to one to pick a quarrel, but yeah... let's just... stop that..." he looked at his brother again, then at the white cat on his shoulders. "You must have been lonely, huh?" as asked quietly after a short while, pointing at Yulia. Vergil shook his head, grinning. "She was a prize from an old friend of mine." He said bitterly, almost wincing when he saw the mental image of a male's head upon his mother's grave. He took a deep breath, his thoughts settling again. "But I have missed you, Dante, and even with her, I have been lonely enough." Dante blinked a few times. "Aaah to hell with all this!" He jumped off his desk, darting up to his brother, almost squeaking as he threw his arms around him without any warnings. "I missed you too... And I swear, I'll kill you again if you EVER disappear another time without telling me where to!"

Yulia hissed and jumped down from her master's shoulder when he moved to catch his brother into his arms. That was the only option she had, if she did not want to be knocked down onto the floor. Vergil held his brother tight, burying his face in the man's neck. His scent was strong and as lovely as ever. "Don't let me leave again." He whispered, his fingers clamping in his brother's red leather coat. "Never!" the younger promised, as he closed his eyes, savouring Vergil's warm body next to his own, finally sighing in relief. He had waited for this day to come for so long, far from all hope for it ever to happen, and now? It was his twin whom he held in his arms. "Almost forgot..." he lifted his head again, locking his eyes with those of his brother. "Happy birthday, Vergil..." he whispered softly, a warm smile spreading on his lips. The elder raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Happy birthday, Dante."


	11. Reunion

Vergil glared at all the dust, wishing it a nice trip to hell. Of course, it did not move. He had managed to get rid of the HUNDREDS of pizza boxes, washed the dirty bed clothing, doing the dishes and had even given the few still alive flowers water. Yulia strode after him when he took out the vacuum cleaner, amazed that his brother even had one. Yulia shrieked when he started the damnation, inserting her claws in her master's leg. Vergil cried out in more anger than pain and Yulia left the room quickly only to jump up onto her master's desk, scattering the papers that had been laid in a neat pile. Vergil turned off the vacuum cleaner and stomped into the reception, lifting the cat up and putting her to her feet outside the door. "Stop being in the way!" He demanded and she snorted, leaving to hunt instead. Vergil turned around abruptly to continue, only to trip over something on the floor, crashing down face first in the wood. "Fuck..." Dante had sat down beyond his desk again, his icy blue eyes settled on his recent work. He yawned quietly. If there was anybody else to do that crap for him, he would have let him.

Sometimes he lifted his head, watching Vergil rushing by, cleaning something here, and something there grinning. How the hell should he do his work when his brother threw a whole comedy-show on his own? His fingers drummed onto the surface of his desk, sighing deeply at Vergil's curses. "Damn it... Verge could you please STOP that? I'm trying to concentrate on my accounting!" He raised an eyebrow when he heard the crash, staring at his brother lying on the floor for a few seconds, until he started laughing again. "Don't fucking laugh." Vergil muttered, sitting up and massaging his temples. "That hurt." He said, somewhat surprised, before he rose, sitting down on the red couch with his arms crossed over his chest. "I give up. You win. I am NOT doing this." He said, pouting slightly and tapping his fingers against his upper arms. The younger gave him a smirk, slowly taking a look around afterwards. "Aren't you already done?" he asked, finding that his place had never been that clean before. "You did a pretty good job, I guess..." Dante looked down at the various sheets of papers again, trying to continue and finally end his unpleasant duties.

"I still have to clean the bathroom. But that, dear brother, even I do fear." Vergil said with a playful smirk. He kind of liked this. He had been here for only a day, and he was more than relaxed, even if twisting himself around just to get everything decently clean. Dante chuckled slightly, resolutely shaking his head. "Oh come on! It's the only room that actually gets in contact with water EVERY single day! It can't be too bad!" he complained, grabbing another paper to have a look at it. "It's not that bad in here after all. It could have been worse. I just had nobody to take care of all that, but instead a lot of work..." His words were hard to understand, as he just mumbled them, as if to himself. Vergil leant back in the couch. "Excuses, Dante. Excuses." He rose again, stretching his back and taking Yamato, fastening his precious sword to his belt where it was well hidden under his coat. "I am going out to get some food, I am NOT eating what you have in the fridge, and I doubt you've eaten anything but pizza these latest seven years." He said with a grin, shaking his head.

His brother just nodded, muttering something that could be understood as a short goodbye, while he grabbed another sheet of paper, to write down some numbers on it quickly. No doubt that Vergil had noticed all the pizza boxes in his corners, which spoke of his healthy food. Dante yawned again, closing his eyes for a short time. A kingdom for a nap indeed! But he had to complete his stuff, otherwise he would have to engage with it even longer. Vergil just shook his head before he opened the door. "I am taking your bike." He called, having seen it outside the show earlier. He was no walking person, really. He was no speed idiot like Dante, but he did not like walking. He took the keys from his brother's desk before exiting the Devil May Cry.

Starting up the bike, he felt that incredible power rush through his body, increasing his pulse. Now he understood why his brother loved this bike so much. The ride down to the supermarket was almost too short, but he turned off the engine while making sure that Yamato was safely concealed on his side before entering. He would not want to cause a riot because he was too foolish to keep his sword well hidden. Smiling, he begun his shopping while in his head planning an excellent dinner. He even managed to find a drinkable wine, which made him smile a little.

If Dante noticed his brother taking his bike, he didn't answer. He was stuffed with work anyway, and why should he care at all? He could count on his brother being careful, as well as that he would come back again. The younger blinked a few times after Vergil had left, bending his head back to stare at the ventilator that hung at the ceiling. He was almost through, only a little to go now. Once he got it over with, he would just get a pizza to relax again. The hunter kept concentrating for another few minutes, until he almost cried out in joy. He would be fine for at least another month from now! Crossing his arms behind his head he stretched out, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes again. Finally, he put his feet onto the desk's plate as usual. A few seconds of peaceful rest would do fine after all, and as long as he stayed awake... He hardly managed to complete his thought, when everything around him went pleasantly dark, pulling him into the tight embrace of sleep for good.

Vergil stepped off the bike an was met by his white little friend. Yulia purred and stroke against his leg, making his face twitch as he tried to keep his cold mask. "Yes darling, I have bought you tuna." He said evenly while making his way into his brother's shop, only to find him sleeping with his feet resting on the desk. And was he drooling? He shook his head and began to unpack the grocery bags in the kitchen, his brother's snoring very relaxing. He emptied one of the cans of tuna he'd bought onto a plate and placed in on the counter, letting Yulia jump up onto it. He trusted her to not be in the way, or leave fur all over. Then he started with the dinner, humming gently on a song he'd learnt so long ago he could not remember even the words.

Dante didn't move at all. He did not even notice his brother coming back, his calm and dreamless sleep much too comfortable. A bed would have been a lot more comfortable, but his old chair was just as good at the moment. Vergil ordered Yulia out to play a little as he put out plates, glasses, knifes and forks. The dinner had taken quite a long while to do, but it was finally finished. Once he was settled with how everything looked, had made sure that nothing was even a millimeter from its correct place, he went to wake up his brother. "Dante." He said, shaking the other male gently. "Food is waiting for you, wake up, brother." The younger slowly opened his eyes while moaning unwillingly. He blinked a few times, watching his brother still halfway asleep. How could anyone even dare to wake him up? Dante yawned again, still staring at Vergil in an irritated way. It took a few seconds until the latest events sank through, as well as the word 'food'. "Foooood?" he repeated, and finally sat up again. "You... made dinner?" This was surely a surprise after all!

The elder could not help the chuckle that escaped him. "Dear brother, I have lived on my own since I was sixteen, why are you so surprised to see that I can cook?" He asked, grinning. "I also bought you some ice cream, since I figured you would want some after dinner." He said, this time his face gentle and warm. "Same with me, but I always figured that pizza would do!" Vergil's last words almost made Dante hug him, but instead, he jumped off his chair, grabbing his twin's hand to run to the kitchen in full speed. At least all the speed that he was able to, after just awakening. He stopped next to his table, watching the entire room in disbelief. He didn't even know how it COULD look like if it was cleaned up and decorated and such. Their dinner smelled lovely, and although there was no pizza everywhere he was hungry! Vergil smiled at his twin's surprised, perhaps even astonished, face. "I take that as you like it." He said, bidding his brother to sit while pouring the younger man a glass of wine. "Please, help yourself." He said, sitting down on the other end of the table, sipping on his own glass of wine while he watched his brother dig in on the food.

Dante plumped onto his chair, watching their food with big eyes. When did he ha his last normal meal? He couldn't think of that, only pizza, pizza and again, pizza! He took a steak and some potatoes on his plate, all together with a tasty herbal sauce, as well as a bowl of salad, then started to eat immediately. As always he was really fast at that, but Vergil could tell by his face that is was awesome! The elder could do nothing but to chuckle as he saw his brother eat with great eagerness. "You eat like you have not eaten since you were eight." He said with a laughter in his voice. "I cannot even begin to tell you how cute it is." He murmured quietly, drying away some sauce from the corner of his brother's mouth before licking his fingers clean. He had really succeeded this time. This? Was delicious! Dante grinned. "Yeah feels like that!" It was quite hard, but he managed to place the words in, his mouth still full of salad.

This was so good, definitely the best food that he ever had! "You know, you should cook more often, I'm dying for your food!" the younger stated, finally reaching out for his wine. He took a small quencher, smiling at Vergil again. The wine fit his meal so perfectly. Vergil actually blushed. "Thank you, Dante. Your words warm my heart." He said with a gentle smile, continuing to eat his meal, glancing at his brother from time to time. This felt so great. They had finally gotten the stabile relationship that he had always longed for.The younger looked up again, watching his brother with an mysterious, but affectionate smile. Did he ever see him blush before? He could not remember, but as this was something rare, he just had to make sure to remember it in future times. It looked... somehow cute. "You don't need to blush, I mean it!" he said softly, before he stuffed another piece of potato into his mouth.

Vergil laughed when his brother almost choke himself with the potato. "No need to eat yourself to death, Dante. Don't you have manners?" He accused with a sly grin, sipping on his wine. He was halfway aware of Yulia curling up next to his foot on the floor, but his eyes stayed fixed on his brother's face. He could not understand the beauty and happiness that shone from that gentle, slightly unshaved, face. Dante laughed, what made him cough instantly, fighting with the piece of potato in order not to suffocate. He took the wine, taking a deep gulp, then breathed heavily. "What... did you... expect?" he finally cried out breathlessly, grinning again. Did he ever have manners at all? At the age of six perhaps, but that had changed so long ago. "The only times that i was told to behave were those boring events my so called parents brought me to, so why should I even think of manners anyway?"

Vergil shook his head, snorting. "Due to our legacy, dearest brother. What we are demands grace and elegance. Even you should know that." He said with a smirk, reaching out to trace his fingers over those of his brother. "Do not fear, Dante. I will teach you. For free, even." He joked, grinning. Dante raised an eyebrow, glaring at his brother as he had just told him that he was wearing angel's wings. "No way!" he stated, shivering slightly when Vergil's fingers met his own. "I'm a half-demon, yes, yet more human than a devil. I'm a devil hunter in addition, so manners would only get in my way." Vergil snorted. "Certainly in battle, but not when it comes to dining. But I have to admit that you have some kind of savage-like grace when you fight, brother. It is very amusing." He grinned, letting his hand rest upon his brother's for a short while before taking it back to lift his glass.

"Ya should see yourself first, before complaining. It's all about style, and yours is lame!" Dante answered sulking. Again, he caught a glimpse of their hands, feeling Vergil's warm fingers on his own. It felt good, although it wasn't the same as back then, when they were younger. He shook his head, trying to strip off his weird thoughts after his twin pulled his hand back. "But lets not argue again, I enjoy the dinner you prepared too much." Vergil made an insulted noise, then he started laughing. "Oh you ass." He said, rising to pour the remaining of his wine over his brother's head, laughing hard while the silvery hair was colored to something between red and pink. "Oh so adorable!" He managed to choke out while almost suffocating. "VERGE!!" Dante cried out while jumping off his chair. His brother could thank god that he just finished his meal, otherwise he would have killed him! "You gotta pay for that!" he shouted, running around the table in a hurry. "You better run, don't let me catch you!" Vergil stood right on place, grinning, only dodging when his brother tried to grab him. "Aw, did I piss you off, my darling brother? I am so terribly sorry!" Not. He laughed as he put out his foot in front of the younger's legs, making him stumble and fall. Vergil tried to breathe to somewhat calm down but found it impossible. Dante just looked so incredibly funny and pissy. "Aw, pouting, little brother?"

Dante could not help it, but to fall. He hit the floor quite hard, staring up to his brother, his eyes sparkling in fury. "FUCK!" he yelled, his teeth showing. He hadn't paid attention! And as if it wasn't shameful enough, he blushed deeply when he jumped onto his feet again. "I will revenge that one day, I swear!" he growled, standing in front of his brother now. "You'll see!" Vergil chuckled. "That is what I am talking about, Dante. You are rough edged and have no attention span." He said, reaching out to run a hand through his brother's hair. "Just imagine all the things I would be able to do to you." He murmured, smirking. The younger glanced at his twin, slightly irritated. "You would not dare..." he replied, calming down a little when he felt a warm hand running through his wet and sticky hair.

"I would dare to do what I wish, Dante, for I have the power to. So should you, but you just have not had anyone to teach you what I have taught myself." He said with a gentle smile, his hand moving to cup his brother's cheek. "You're a bad boy, Dante. You've always been." The hunter tried to resist, moving his head away, but he could do nothing but to close his eyes, savoring the gentle touch. "I know, and I'm damn proud of it..." he muttered, slightly lifting his lids again to look at his brother. The elder grinned. "I know you are, dearest brother, and I would never want you to change. Though the wine kind of suits you." He said with a chuckle. Dante opened his eyes again completely, finally managing to pull away his head, his cheeks reddening at the same time. "Id like to see you if I poured my wine over you!" he hissed, biting his lower lip then. He was near to kill his twin, but even if he really wanted to, he could never do that if he was honest with himself.

Vergil chuckled again. "Then try, brother. I would look like a drenched cat, just like you. If you want to see how I'd look? I suggest you take a look in the mirror. I think you would find it rather amusing." He said, making his way out of the room, just in case. "Pah! I'll go to bed!" the younger called, also leaving the room a few seconds later. "You can find pillows and blankets in the closet if you need some!"

Then he climbed up the stairs that lead to the bathroom. Sleeping would be the best thing to do, he thought, stopping in front of the mirror. He didn't want to admit that something about Vergil really confused him. Before washing his hair he took a look at himself, slowly shaking his head. His red cheeks really suited his pink hair. Sighing deeply he put his head under the cold water to come down again. This day had really been odd somehow.

Vergil snorted but took out a couple of pillows and a rather mysteriously looking blanket. It was grey with red little dots on it and it smelled incredibly weird. Lying down on his back, he crossed his arms over his chest and just laid there, listening to his brother's cursing coming from the bathroom.

After he was done and had his hair dried again the best that he could manage it, he left the bathroom again. Dante didn't notice Vergil fetching the stuff, but he said that he was about to sleep on the couch. Quietly he slipped into his own bedroom, undressing himself while he let his clothes just fall onto the floor. He sneaked under his blanket, slowly closing his eyes. He should be tired, and thought that he would fall asleep immediately, but that didn't happen. It seemed like hours that he laid there, glaring up to the ceiling in the dark. He felt so... strange somehow, and could not name all those emotions at all. Not only happiness, there was much more.

Vergil sighed deeply while scowling at a stain of blood which he'd found hours ago on the ceiling. It bothered the hell out of him and he was so close to just collect all the powers he had and blow the entire building away in pure frustration. Finally, he gently moved Yulia who glared at him a little before moving to lie at the end of the couch while her master paced back and forth in the room. Too frustrated to sleep and too tired to do anything else than just trying to walk it off. He snarled a little before falling back onto the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a child while cursing the uncomfortable, demonblood smelling couch.

Dante closed his eyes another time, just to open them again after a few minutes. No matter what he tried, he could not fall asleep. What the hell was that all about? It was starting to get really frustrating, and he longed for someone to move close to. Someone? He snorted silently when he sat up again. If he could not sleep he might as well go and see if Vergil was better. On the tips of his toes he stood up to leave his room again, walking down the stairway to his shop, where he opened the door without producing any sound. After entering, the younger stood still, unaware of Vergil also being awake. Through the darkness he looked up to the couch, biting his lower lip and blinking a few times. What did he think he was here for?

Vergil sighed deeply, a hand coming to caress his cat's head. A door squeaked and without his over-human senses, he would never have heard it. "You awake too, Dante?" He asked, savoring that lovely scent of his brother. The younger almost jerked back. He hadn't expected Vergil to be still awake. "I... could not sleep..." he said slowly, taking a few steps towards the couch, only dressed in a pair of red shorts. "I thought... that I should see if you're all right... I forgot to lock the door though, and... you know it's all lonely here..." Damn it! He was trying to find excuses, where there were none! Vergil chuckled. "If there were any thieves to come in there, do you think I would not be able to take them down?" He shook his head with a grin. "Are you asking me to sleep with you in your bed?" He asked with a surprised face.

Dante bit his lower lip again. "I... I meant to..." but he stopped when he heard his brother's words, blushing deeply, while he stared down at the floor. "I... I think so..." he took a deep breath. "Would you mind... reviving our old times, even if... only for once...?" His voice was nothing more than a soft whisper, and he didn't dare to look up. Vergil rose, taking his brother's hand. "I would not mind, Dante." He said with a smile, leading his brother up to the bedroom where he let his clothes fall to the floor until he stood only in his underwear. His brother returned the smile almost shy, when he sneaked under his blanket again, waiting for Vergil to follow. The bed was much too big for him alone anyway, and he just longed for his brother, to have him near. Or was there even more? He did not know, that all was confusing enough.

Vergil carefully laid down next to his brother, as far away from his brother as possible. It was not that he did not want to be there, he just was afraid to touch Dante. What if he'd do something that would make the other one upset and make him leave again. The younger twin moved close to his brother, resting his head on Vergil's chest, his eyes halfway closed. One arm remained motionless next to him, the other was wrapped around the elders stomach. It was strange with them, being adult already, but it still felt good. Dante did not care for all those weird thoughts that began to pop up in his mind, instantly trying to chase them away as he pulled the blanket over both of them.

Vergil sighed happily, wrapping his arms around his younger brother tightly, burying his nose in the other's hair which still had a faint scent of wine. He gently traced his fingertips up and down his brother's wide back. Dante shivered and could not avoid a soft moan escaping him, biting his lower lip immediately. He could smell the familiar scent of his brother, feel his warm body so close to his own, and he felt secure and salvaged again, just like in their old days. Or was there even more? He felt irritated and still confused, but this moment was too lovely to just give it up. "Verge...?" he whispered softly, lifting his head a little bit to be able to look at the elder. Vergil returned the youger's gaze, their icy blue eyes locked together. "Yes, Dante?" He finally managed to say after a while's hesitating. What if Dante would tell him to leave? What if he was chased away again? He could not bear it another time. He tensed, tightening his arms around his brother.

His brother swallowed a few times, searching for words without easing his look into the other's eyes. "Did he... did that guy... really hurt you...?" he asked quietly, his own arms tightening around Vergil's body, while the elder could hear his voice trembling slightly. Vergil flinched. "Y-You mean Derek?" He asked, feeling like doubling over in the sudden pain that struck him. He just wanted to collect his things and just run again. Escape the horrible pain and suffering he knew would come with the question that his brother had dared to speak. The younger nodded slightly, his fingers running along his brother's side in a soothing way, while he still held him close.

He felt like crying. Like crying and screaming and ranting and raving. "Yes. He hurt me. Badly. He hurt both me and my mother. Yulia." He hurried to say, fearing that his brother would get angry again. "He did horrible things to us both, and I... I abide with it, so he would leave her alone. She..." His voice broke and he took a deep breath, his body trembling. "Hush... It... is all right now..." Dante whispered softly, gently running a hand through Vergil's swept back hair. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." he broke up, almost feeling his brother's pain on his own, what also brought him near to crying. "I'm so sorry..."

Vergil shifted a little so he could nuzzle his brother's neck, fearing that the other would see him crying. "All I wanted, was to see you again. I wanted you to meet her. I wanted you to love her as I did. I was so blind, Dante." He said through clenched teeth, his arms squeezing his brother tighter than he thought was possible. "I just wanted you to take away my pain. I was always thinking of you." Maybe he could not see the elder's tears, but he could feel them, leaving wet spots on his neck. Dante sighed silently, his fingers slowly stroking his brother's neck. "I've been to their graves, Vergil. Both of then." he answered calmly, wrapping both arms around his twin again then. Vergil should have noticed by now, that he already accepted Yulia.

The elder looked at his brother with big eyes. "Y-You did?" He asked, afraid that his brother was just making him look like a fool. "You mean you were there?" He said, his voice rising as he teared up. The younger nodded slightly, looking into his brother's eyes deeply, while he cupped both hands around his twin's cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Yeah, I visited their graves. I brought... our mothers flowers today..." It was like something inside him broke and Vergil pressed his lips against the other's jaw as silent tears made their way down his cheeks. "Thank you, Dante. Thank you so much." He whispered, kissing his brother's face gently. "No need to thank me." Dante answered, his voice sounding warm and tender, while he gave his brother a gentle smile. "Don't cry, everything is all right, and I'm here with you. You know, devils never cry..." he placed a short kiss onto the elder's forehead, pulling him into his arms again. "I will never let you go again, Vergil..."

The older relaxed into his brother's embrace, still trembling slightly. He managed to calm down a little while running his fingertips over his brother's chest, loving the way it rose and fell under his head. "He raped me." He then whispered, feeling like a small child afraid of the big bad monster. Even if it would hurt his brother, he had to say it for his own sake. Dante swallowed hard. "I know Vergil... I know..." he whispered, his voice sounding weak. Even if he knew it already, hearing it from his brother himself sent a flash of pain through his own heart. "If there is anything that I can do to make you feel better, let me know..." He tightened his embrace, holding his twin close. "No matter what it is, I'll be doing anything." Vergil shivered, daring to meet the eyes of his brother. "Will you kiss me? Just like I did to you when you were sad? I... I feel so helpless." He whispered, ashamed and disgusted of himself. A half-demon, scion of the legendary Sparda, should not feel helpless! Dante smiled softly, placing a hand into his brothers hair tenderly, before he gently brushed his lips against those of the elder. He closed his eyes, pulling him even nearer with the arm that remained free. Vergil gasped as a warm feeling spread through his entire body before his eyes closed slowly, his hand resting on his brother's cheek. This was amazing! No wonder that Dante had always been calmed by it.

The younger looked at Vergil's face, when he released the kiss again, studying his very expression. "No one will ever hurt you again, I swear it! I have grown stronger, so I'll take care of you as well." Dante laid back again, pulling his brother close, unwilling to leave him again Vergil sighed as he relaxed against his brother's chest, suddenly very tired. "I love you, Dante." His twin nodded slightly, running his fingers down the elder's spine. "I love you too, Vergil..." Oh yes, he loved him, probably more than ever, and he would not allow anyone to make him feel helpless nor lost again. Looking at his brother for a while, Dante finally yawned again. Vergil's warmth and nearness made him calm down as well, enough, to give in to his sleep.


	12. What the hell!

The late morning sun already lighted up their bedroom, throwing its warm light onto the bed. Dante clung to his brother, moaning softly in his sleep. It seemed that he didn't want to wake up that early, his body slightly pressed against that of his brother. His breath was calm and deep, and he looked, as if he was smiling, although he was suffering the typical sign of every morning, but as he was still asleep he didn't notice it at all. Vergil groaned slightly, shifting before wide awake, he sat up, blushing deeply. "D-Dante, I-I think you should..." He couldn't finish his sentence before his voice failed him and he just sat there, face red as crimson. The younger muttered something hardly understandable that sounded quite unwilling, before he slowly opened his eyes. Vergil's sudden movements woke him up. "Mhm...?" he sighed, blinking a few times in order to deal with the bright light. Then he noticed his brother's face, glaring at him wondering. "What's up...?" Dante yawned, slightly shaking his head. "I'm still tired..."

Vergil cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair, not daring to meet the younger's eyes. "I think I should start with the breakfast." He murmured cursing himself mentally when his blush didn't fade. Telling himself that it was completely natural for both of them. Then why was it so EMBARRASSING!? He moved to climb over his brother, freezing when he realized what he'd just done. DAMN! Dante raised an eyebrow, his eyes widening as his twin tried to climb over him. "Vergil... you..." his lips trembled, then he could not hold a laughter anymore. "I knew that I was handsome, but this is too much!" he giggled, shaking his head again, but did not realize that he wasn't better at that point. "Damn you, or is it just the breakfast you were thinking of?" Vergil blushed even deeper, not really knowing what to do. "I-I... U-Um... I'm sorry." He finally said, settling against his brother, his face pressed against the other's neck. "Oh how embarrassing..." The younger grinned, taking a look down at the bulge in Vergil's shorts until he blushed himself. What the hell?! It was not the fact that he dared to look down, it was... strange! He didn't really feel sorry for that, in contrast, he even LIKED what he saw. 'Damn it Dante, you're going crazy!' he thought to himself, biting his lower lip. "I... I uh..." he stammered, gazing into his twin's still reddened face.

Vergil hesitated a while, his breathing increased before me moved closer to his twin's face, caressing his cheek and brushing his thumb over the other's lips. "I... Uhm... Sorry?" He tried to smile, but his eyes stayed glued to Dante's oh-so-kissable lips and broad chest. Dante blinked a few times, then closed his eyes when he felt his brother's gentle touch. He felt so weird, and in addition smiled abashed. "I...it's just... naaah... nothing..." Suddenly it seemed to be really warm in their room, and he could feel his heart beating, what made it even stranger. Vergil swallowed, before taking a deep breath. When had his face come so close to Dante's? He could feel the other's breath on his own lips. "W-What do you want for breakfast?" He whispered weakly, trying to bring some sense into the weird situation.

'You!' Dante jerked, then opened his eyes again, looking shocked for a second or two. Thank god he didn't speak out his thoughts! What the hell was going on with him? Did he just go insane? "I... I... d...dunno!" he stammered, looking at the elder almost helplessly. Vergil sighed deeply inwardly. He did not only WANT to kiss his brother, but LONGED for, and NEEDED it. He felt so incredibly weak and stupid. "D-Dante? C-Can... Can I... Kiss you?" He stammered, blushing even deeper. The younger stared at his twin for a while, his own heart almost performing a flash-over. Since when did he ask? Dante's cheeks reddened again, as he nodded slightly. "S...sure..." His voice sounded somehow odd and a little hoarse. Vergil smiled weakly before hesitantly pushing his lips against Dante's. His body felt as if it was on fire. Burning him pleasurably, and he let his fingers travel a little as they wished, meeting that warm skin of his brother.

Dante closed his eyes again, feeling every movement of Vergil's hands, which sent a thrill down his spine, as he returned the kiss. He could not help it, when a soft moan escaped him, then jerked again. What the fuck were they doing here? He pulled his head back, blushing as deep as he only could. "V... Vergil... D...do you... think that... this is... right?" The elder could tell from his faster breathing that he DID like it more than he ever should. Vergil gasped shyly when his brother flinched and moved away from him. Almost feeling sad, he wanted to get away fast as hell, but at the same time he wanted to stay with this lovely scene. "I do not know, Dante. And I do not care." He said more firmly, his self-esteem returning as he once again captured his brother's lips, his fingers coming to bury themselves into the younger's hair as he licked at the male's lips.

Dante squirmed slightly, but Vergil could feel that his resistance was almost broken. He took a deep breath, wrapping his hands around his twins shoulders, his fingers trembling noticeable. What the hell was going on here? His heart felt like it was about to explode, and he just couldn't do anything else than to part his lips a little bit, barely enough for his brother to realize, his breath going faster again. Vergil slipped his tongue into his brother's mouth as he took his twin's hand, enlacing their fingers. Oh God this was just lovely. Dante's body warm against his, those soft lips and that eager tongue. How could he ever have missed this? The younger opened his eyes again, looking shocked for a short moment. He didn't really expect Vergil to do as he just did, and then he was surprised about how it actually felt. It was strange, but at the same time felt so good. But was that right after all? He wasn't sure. Closing his eyes again he pulled his brother into a tight embrace while returning the kiss, his tongue brushing against the other. Shyly first, then a little more intense but still sensitive.

Vergil sneaked his arms around his brother's body, managing to deepen the kiss further as his hands caressed his brother's skin, fingers tracing further and further down before grazing against the elastic of the younger's underwear. Vergil broke the kiss, fisting the other's hair and tilting his head back, kissing and nibbling on his neck, sucking up a mark. Dante could not resist, there was no way! He was weak against his brother's doings, then gave a quiet moan, when Vergil went down to his neck. His fingers ran down the other's sides, until he suddenly grabbed his twin's hand. "I... I can't..." he whispered weakly, fighting his own arousal fiercely, but nearly had to give in. Vergil smiled, brushing his lips against his brother's. "You are right." He said simply, moving to rest his head on his brother's shoulder. "What is wrong with me?" He asked with a toneless voice and a sigh.

The younger shrugged, one hand stroking through Vergil's swept back hair. "I.. I don't know..." he stated, trying to control his fast breathing again. "It... somehow... it feels good... But I... don't know..." he shook his head, holding the elder tight. "Maybe... we should get some breakfast first...? I can't think when I'm hungry..." he smiled gently, placing a short kiss into the other's hair. Vergil nodded, hesitating only slightly before he rose and left the room. Not even bothering to dress, he made his way down to the kitchen where he sighed deeply, resting his hands upon the counter for a while, his hair falling into his face, shielding his eyes. "Okay." He then finally said to himself, starting with the pancakes. The younger took a deep breath, after Vergil had left. Finally he made his way out of bed to step into the bathroom. Hell, he needed a shower, an icy cold one! Stripping of his shorts he put the water on, squeaking only slightly when the water met his body. Damn that was REALLY cold! But it helped to come down. After taking a shower he slung a towel around his hips and went down the stairs, moving into the kitchen.

Vergil had just finished the breakfast when his beloved brother entered the kitchen, a towel wrapped lazily around his delicate hips. "Um, Dante, would you not prefer to dress before you eat?" His brother chuckled. "Oh c'mon Vergy, don't tell me that your self-control isn't high enough to stand that!" He yawned again, running a hand through his snow white hair, making it look like Vergil's for a moment, until it fell back into his face as he sat down. "What did you make us?" Vergil blushed deeply but ignored the rude comment. "Pancakes, dear brother. Good ones." He said with a wink. He sat down in front of his brother, sending him the milk using his powers. Since when had he grown THAT lazy? Shaking his head, he poured himself a cup of lovely green tea. He hadn't seen Yulia this morning, but he just assumed that she was out hunting. He could feel her excitement deep down in his mind. "Paaancakes!" Dante looked at his brother with big eyes. When did he last have pancakes? The only ones he could remind where those his mother made when he was six years old. He grabbed his milk, grinning at Vergil. "Lazy, huh...?" Then he reached out one hand for a pancake, covering it with a lot of chocolate cream.

Even with the sun shining brightly from the sky, the narrow side-road seemed to be somewhat dark. A boy leaned against the wall of the nearest building, his icy-blue eyes halfway closed. His hair had the same color as fresh and clean snow, and his face looked young, at the utmost 16 years old. One hand and lower arm were bandaged, as if it was broken. Where should he go next? He should have thought about that earlier, best before just running away. Sighing he ran a hand through his pale hair, until something caught his attention...

Vergil shook his head. "Dante, you will develop diabetes if you keep eating like this." Vergil drank his tea, not really feeling like eating anything, but kept watching his brother eating like a starved puppy. "Good?" The younger laughed, what made him almost suffocating again as he coughed. "We're fucking half-demons, already forgot? We should be immune to shit like that, so I can just as well go on with it... uhm... and yeah, they're more than just good. But... don't you want some either?" he smiled, looking at Vergil drinking his tea. Would he ever drink anything else in the morning? He really wondered what it was, that must be so good about it. Vergil raised a hand. "No thank you. I am not in the mood to eat." He said with an apologetic smile. "More for you, no?" He smiled gently, wrapping his hands around his cup again. "No no no! You WILL eat, at least a single pancake... I won't let you leave the kitchen before you ate a little bit." Dante said softly, trying to look strict, but he failed miserably. "You wouldn't let me leave without breakfast either, remember!"

A woman stood on the roof right above the boy, her long blonde hair moving slightly in the soft wind. She was dressed up in a black sleeveless leather shirt, and truly tight as well as black leather pants. Her eyes narrowing as she could smell the hated scent of a demon. A half-breed at least, but still. She clenched her teeth, until she took a few steps to jump down, landing in front of the boy to face him.

Nero could smell it, if not already feel it. Something WAS around, and he could bet that he wouldn't like to see what it was. Just when he finally made up his mind to run, he caught a glimpse of that blonde woman landing before him. "What the hell?" He gasped, moving a step backwards, his back hitting the wall what made him grimace. "Damn it, you're crazy to frighten me like that?" He called out, glaring at the stranger, well aware of her demonic origin. Trish just smiled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "A half-breed like you should have noticed me earlier, kid..." she stated, showing a short grin.

Vergil shook his head, taking one of the pancakes. "For being so cute as you are, you are really a pain in my ass sometimes.." He said with a grin, chewing on the food. He'd never really liked eating, which his brother would never understand, but he preferred his tea. Who could yell at him anyway, he'd survive it. He had before. "You will take care of the dishes later, I suppose?" He asked with a glimpse of amusement in his eyes. Dante grinned. "Thanks for the compliment." he mumbled, stuffing himself with another pancake. "B...but I have to work!" he complained then, his mouth still filled with food. "How should I wash the dishes then?" Oh how he hated it to do the housework! That was just time that got lost. Vergil grinned. "I think it can be negotiable, Dante." He said with clear amusement and mischief. "Be creative, Dante. Convince me to take the dishes." He sipped on his tea, his eyes never leaving his brother's surprised face.

Nero sighed deeply, slightly shaking his head. "I bet I shouldn't wonder about anything anymore... What the hell do you want? If you came for me, then just piss off, I'm not in the mood for playing..." he glared at the strange woman, his hands resting on his hips. "Who talks about playing?" Trish's voice sounded soft, almost lovely as she smiled again. "You should know better, little one... Do you really think that I could let something like you just walk off, pretending that I didn't see anything?" The boy jerked again, his eyes widening slightly. "What do you mean...? YOU are the demon, why should I ever let you go, if you question THAT?" Trish laughed quietly. "Are you making fun of me, boy? I bet you wouldn't even survive long enough to hear me laugh!"

Nero moved away a bit, looking down the street to search for a way to flee. He was nearly about telling her to try him, but he doubted that he would have any chance. "I... I didn't do anything, why would you even TRY to attack me?" He asked, becoming more and more unsure. "You're a half-breed, isn't that enough? I observed you for a long time. You don't even have a clue about your potential, so you're a danger to this world. Not to imagine what might happen if you just freak out." The woman followed him, making his small chance to escape even smaller. "That's all?" Nero clenched his fists. "You must have gone insane... How DARE you anyway, you DEMON?!"

The younger looked at his twin, trying the cutest smile that he could conjure onto his face. "Oh pleaseee Vergy!" he begged, blinking several times while bending over the table, in order to move closer to the elder. Vergil chuckled, reaching out to trace the firm line of his brother's jaw with two fingers. "Still not convinced." He said with a mischievous smirk. "You'll have to try harder, or I'll put on the dust too." Dante made a thoughtful face, blinking another time, before he stood up to walk around the table, until he stood in Vergil's back. He wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders gently, moving his head over them. "You can't do else than to grant me that wish...!" he whispered in a whiny voice, kissing his twin's cheek. "I know it!"

Vergil shivered and relaxed his head on his brother's shoulder. "You leave me no choice, then." He said, running his fingers through the silvery hair of his brother. "Go away and play." He said, giving the younger a wink. "Daddy's going to take care of everything." Dante sighed pleasantly, then smiling gently. "I might help you, if you only asked nicely enough..." he whispered into his twins ear, his warm breath stroking it lightly. "What do you say?" he asked, without easing his embrace. "What I say, Dante, is; What do you wish?" Vergil said, his icy eyes locked with his brother's. He almost sighed at the beautiful kindness he found in them. He could not stop himself from just reaching out and cupped his twin's cheek, his thumb stoking those lips ever so gently. The younger closed his eyes, showing a lovely smile. "You make it hard for me to resist..." he said silently, lifting his lids again, just enough to return his brother's gaze. while he placed a tender kiss onto the elder's thumb. "As long as I'm with you even the worst work might be fun.

Trish couldn't help it but to laugh again. That boy was really making fun of her! "In contrast to you, my little boy, I know what I am, and I'm well aware of my abilities. Enough to not kill somebody accidentally while YOU are just a kid who doesn't know ANYTHING." Nero just snorted. "Oh, a pretty reason for killing somebody, even a kid, isn't it?" He choke out, glaring at the stranger. "Neatly, no?" Trish giggled, taking a step back. "You're just a sick bitch, aren't ya?" The boy was starting to become impatient. "I'd be careful about what I say if I were you... We can get it over with quickly, but I might as well have some fun with you, kid!" The boy growled, his eyes sparkling in anger. "I warn you... go back to where you came from or else...!" "Or else what? Are you gonna try me?" Trish shook her head. "You really don't know anything, do you?" Nero lifted his arm, not even paying attention to her last words. She would attack him anyway, so why hesitating? His fingers grabbed the end of his bandage, trying to get rid of it, but Trish was faster. She caught a glimpse of the younger's movement, lifting her hands, lightning glittering and dancing around her fingers...

Vergil smiled gently. "I know, I am sorry. Aww are you suggesting we'll have a little war with the dishwater?" He asked with a grin, his fingers stroking over Dante's eyebrow. Dante giggled. "No, thanks! I just had my shower! And I should dress before doing the housework, don't you think?" He smiled, his fingers stroking along his brother's collarbone gently. Vergil smirked, his hand coming to rest at Dante's hip. "Oh but I thought you liked showering? Considering your little morning problem." He said, grinning.

The younger glared at Vergil, slowly lifting an eyebrow. "MY problem? I didn't have a problem, but what about you?" He peered down onto the hand that got hold of his hips, blushing slightly. If his twin would pull the towel down, he would be naked again! "I... uhm... I'll dress myself okay? Then we can wash the dishes. I... should be at work already!" He pointed out with a shy grin and tried to get away. Vergil smiled, releasing his brother. "You dress, dear brother. I will... Stay here..." He said, not being able to find anything else to do. "Hurry, I am easily bored and got little patience." He gave his brother a wink.

"No worries!" Dante laughed, almost jumping up the stairs to get some new clothes and slip into them. He placed a short look into the mirror, nodding with satisfaction. Strange day, really strange, but he had to admit, that he did like it - at least to himself. Smiling peacefully he went down to the kitchen again. "Missed me?" he asked while entering, his eyes slightly glowing. Vergil smirked. "You know it. Now, you DO know how to take care of the dishes on an appropriate way?" He asked, his face serious with that never ending glimpse of amusement in his eyes.

"I do NOT want to have everything broken because YOU are being clumsy." He stated, his hands disappearing into the already prepared water which were all bubbly due to the soap. He gave a plate to his brother. "Ah... let me see..." Dante grabbed the plate, then another, and a third one, starting to juggle with them. "They dry quickly with the fresh air circulating around them..." He gave his best not to laugh, as they would DEFINITELY have the plates in shards then.

Nero stared at her in pure disbelief. She really wanted to kill him! He wanted to say something, even cry out loud, but he didn't have a chance until the stranger's lightning strikes hit him. Although he could stand much more than a normal human, he could not help it but to scram in pain. He didn't even manage to free his arm, what only made his position worse than ever. "Crying, kid?" Trish grinned, when she caught a sight of the glittering drops that ran down the boy's cheeks. Nero squirmed, trying to resist the painful shocks that were sent through his body. He only noticed that he fell, when he hit the ground hard, his fingers trying to dig into the asphalt, what off course was impossible. "Quite weak for someone with such a big mouth..." the woman sounded almost disappointed. "Lemme go, you bloody bitch!" The boy tried as hard as he could, to jump onto his feet again, feeling his flesh getting burned already, what made him cry even more. He stumbled, making a weak step forward, while Trish even strengthened her effort.

Nero fell again, trying to escape on hands and feet, as it was the least that he could do. The pain almost let him lose consciousness, but if he gave in now, he would die! Whimpering and squirming in pain he made his way, but he was way too slow. Trish just laughed again. "You only make it worse with your trying to escape." She said, her voice lovely again, but a little louder, to drown the boy's screaming. Nero wanted to curse her, call her a bitch again and even worse, but he couldn't. He couldn't even think of anything else but to escape. Then the strange lightening stopped for a moment, as Trish had to concentrate her power again. Enough time for the boy to collect his last power to run as if the hell was following him. It was somehow, indeed.

Vergil practically broke down in laughter, doubling over. "N-No you fool! You'll break them! Give them to me!" He demanded, trying to sound big and dangerous, somehow managing to fail miserably. "Stop tossing them around, you are supposed to clean them!" He accused, trying to scowl. The younger chuckled, putting the plates back to where he got them from. "Hey relax, I'm no fool, you should know. But I love your face when you look afraid, that makes you somehow cute, other than your frowning all the time..." He gave him the loveliest smile that he could manage, grabbing a towel to dry the dishes that his brother just cleaned.

Vergil snorted. "So, you like my disgraceful parts? You truly are something special." He murmured, continuing with the dishes. "Careful!" He reminded when Dante nearly dropped his favorite cup. "Yah yah..." the younger sighed, drying the cup carefully. "Still remember when I beat you on Temen-Ni-Gru? I wished that I had a camera back then, your facial expression had been so damn cute!" he chuckled, stepping back, just in case.

Vergil sent him a dark glare. "You will pay for that." He said, grinning and grabbed his brother's wrist, trying to gain some advantage. Using his devilish powers, he managed to place a box that had originally been in the reception, right behind Dante's feet, making him trip. "Oh, poor little Dante, did you fall onto your back? Do you want your bigger brother to blow on the bruise?" He said with a laughter. Dante looked surprised as he fell, glancing at his brother with an rather unamused expression. "Damn you Verge! That hurt you bloody asshole!" he yelled, jumping onto his feet again. "I compliment you, and you're just nasty, don't you think that's a little unfair?" he pouted, turning away. "I'll go for business, you deserve to do the work alone!"

Trish cursed heaven and hell at the same time, staring at the boy's back, what made her losing more time than she wanted. He should have been dead by now, but he could STILL walk?! Even Dante would have his problems with that! That was unbelievable, but she had no time to think about it, she had to catch him, before he could get away! Nero ran, the terrible pain sending tears to his eyes, what made him stumble over and over, for he could not see anything. He could never succeed in a fight with her, so he only had one last chance, if he could make it up to his destination point. He heard of that shop, ran by a half-demon called Dante, who hunts demons himself. Maybe he would help him? Or at least he had to! That women WAS a demon, and she had totally gone crazy!

Trish noticed the direction Nero was heading to, her face reddening in pure anger. How could that dumb brat only DARE to to go and try it THERE?! She followed him, but soon had to give up fighting. It was too dangerous here, and she was sure that she would see him again. He would know that she was still there, probably waiting for the next attack, and she WOULD kill him, if she only could. How embarrassing, being fooled by a bloody half-breed!

The door slammed right into his brother's face before he even had a chance to touch it. Vergil walked up to his brother, pushing the man up against the door, face first. He wrapped his arms around the male's waist, brushing his lips against his twin's neck. "You insulted, dear brother? You should know better than to make fun of my dignity." The younger cried out in pain, when the door hit his face, his nose bleeding instantly. "Damn you Vergil!" he hissed, clenching his teeth. He was really annoyed by now, that WASN'T funny anymore! "Let me go!" he demanded, trying to squirm. "I won't let you treat me like that!" Vergil flinched, moving away directly.

"O-Oh Dante! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to... I... Please," He said, slipping his hand into that of his brother. "I'm so terribly sorry. I never meant to hurt you, you know that. But please, PLEASE, don't make fun of me." Dante bit his lower lip, glaring at his twin again, blood running down his lips and chin. "That was no fun, I meant it! You LOOKED cute, damn it!" he lifted the hand that remained free, trying to wipe away the blood, while grimacing. "You broke my nose, just so you know..." the younger shook his head, growling. It would be fine within a few minutes, but it STILL hurt. Vergil drew his brother close, brushing his lips against the other man's. "I'm so sorry."

Once again he doubted his skills to take care of his brother. 'It had been better if I'd died that night with Yulia' He thought bitterly to himself. 'I just keep hurting him. No matter how much I love him, I'll always hurt him' He clung to his brother, arms tightening around the younger's neck. Dante sighed deeply, leaning his forehead against Vergil's shoulder, while he didn't presage his brother's thoughts. "Just be careful next time, I beg you... I told you before, I'm not in for pain, never been..." he wrapped his arms around the other's body slowly, closing his eyes for a short moment in time. "But I still have to work now... Imagine that someone would step in and find no one around?"

Vergil sighed, nuzzling the warmth of his brother's neck. "Do you have to leave me?" He asked softly, pitifully. He felt like such a baby. Needing his brother's constant comfort and approval. "I could go with you?" He suggested. "It would shorten the time severely." 'And give you more time for me' He thought, feeling somewhat guilty over his thoughts. His brother smiled softly. "That clingy today, Vergil? But to answer your question... I'll be at the shop, you can come too, I would not mind, even appreciate it. In addition... I bet it would be fun if we threw this joint together, wouldn't it? I mean we're both good at fighting, so we would really make a great team!" Vergil smiled widely. "Really? You mean that? I... I'd love to, Dante!" He said with a laughter, pressing a kiss to his brother's lips before withdrawing slightly, blushing deeply.

"I-I am so sorry, I have no idea what got into me I just... I'm sorry." One. Word; EMBARRASSING!! "I would enjoy working together with you." He said, clearing his throat. Dante rolled his eyes. "If I would not mean it I simply wouldn't say so..." he replied with a smirk, shaking his head afterwards. "Would you do me a favor, Verge...?" he asked as he grabbed his twin's hand to pull him into the shop with himself. He didn't really wait for an answer when he continued immediately. "Stop apologizing all the time, If I have a problem with you I'll tell you, okay?" Vergil chewed on his lower lip a little, sliding down on top of his brother's desk where Yamato stood safely leant. "It will be hard, since I am raised to apologize for everything, but I will try. You know I will." He said, smiling gently as he watched the younger male.

"Well, if we should get this going? Would it not be a plus if I was dressed too?" He said with a smirk. "Or maybe you prefer me like this?" Dante chuckled slightly, placing a gentle look at his twin. "Maybe... a little bit of that and... I'd love to see you blushing if someone came in." he said with a grin, running a hand through his white hair. "But well, if you feel better, just go and dress yourself, I think I can deal with it..."

Just when he thought that he couldn't take a single step more, the big red sign of the 'Devil May Cry' came in sight. Nero took a deep breath. Almost there! He could still feel Trish's presence, what made him try even harder. He had to reach that door before she could attack him again! Only seconds later the door flew open, crashing against the wall with a bang that made the entire house shaking slightly. The boy stumbled in, trying to catch a look at at least SOMETHING, but the tears which wetted his eyes made it impossible. The only thing that he could make out were two blurry outlines, that looked like two persons standing in the back of this room. "I... Is one... of you... Dante...?" he asked, his voice sounding whiny, before he collapsed in front of the desk. His pale hair was stained with blood, his clothes in rags and bloody as well. His slender body shook almost visible, and he groaned in pain.

Trish was still outside, looking through the now opened door, but she was careful enough not to be seen by either Dante or Vergil. Her eyes narrowed when she caught a glimpse of Dante's twin brother, then she turned away, murmuring silent curses. What was HE doing there? Not to mention that silly brat?! She would come back soon, very soon, and she would end up what had just begun.


	13. Trish and the boy, Nero

Vergil flinched as a young boy crashed into the Devil May Cry. And there he was sitting. Almost naked onto his bare skin. He thanked what ever force watching over him that he wasn't wearing his favorite boxers. The one in black satin with yellow chickens on it. He waited for a sign from his brother, shaking his head when the younger just stood and gaped. "Welcome to the Devil May Cry, I suppose." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. This? Was not pleasant! Dante rolled his eyes again, shaking his head at the sight of his brother. "Being sarcastic, aren't you?" he sighed, then looking at the boy that laid on the floor again. "Damn it..." 'why me?' he thought, when he jumped over his desk to kneel down next to Nero, shaking his head again. Something really got him, not to mention that he could tell that this boy wasn't only human.

"Hey... can you hear me? I am the Dante you were looking for..." He cursed the world inwardly - Someone should take care of his wounds, but he didn't know anything about stuff like that, as his wounds did heal within a few seconds, sometimes minutes. That boy seemed to have special healing powers as well, although they were not - or not yet as fast as his own. Nero blinked weakly, trying to say something, but he could only cry in pain. Vergil raised an eyebrow. "He's not human." He stated, actually a little interested in this boy. "Take him to bed." He said, jumping down from the desk, grabbing his Yamato. "And hurry back. Something followed him here. Something quite powerful."

Dante looked up again, locking his eyes with those of his brother for a moment. "His wounds... I fear he would do well if nobody took care of them... And he... is somewhat like you and me..." he bit his lower lip, lifting the boy onto his arms. "If something followed him, then it must be intelligent enough not to step in here... Let it be Vergil, we could take care of that later. It is foolish to run without even knowing for what - I felt that presence too..." Vergil nodded, taking his katana with him when he followed his brother's to the bedroom. "He's shivering, Dante. This does not look good." He murmured, placing his hand on the boy's cheek. The boy really did look much like them. Not only the same hair, but he could almost taste the power the boy possessed.

"Guess you wouldn't feel better if you were halfway toasted..." Dante grinned, when he lay Nero down on the bed, but it didn't seem happy or amused at all. He examined the wounds carefully, shaking his head. "I know those wounds, Vergil..." he whispered then, shaking his head again. "That's... impossible..." Nero turned his head slightly, blinking weakly while he tried to look at Vergil, his sight still blurry with his tears. He sobbed, his face a grimace of pain. "Damn it... I dunno what to do..." Dante looked helpless, cursing himself to hell for that. Vergil sighed, pushing his brother away. "Look and learn." He said, giving his younger brother a wink before caressing the boy's hair, thumb stroking over the teen's eyebrow. "Hey, Kid, how are you feeling?" He asked softly. Dante sighed, but managed not to sulk. He looked at his brother, while sitting down on the bed's edge. What a chaotic day, and it wasn't over yet...

Nero lifted his lids again, his body still shaking heavily. "I... It hurts... s...so bad..." he whispered almost not audible, closing his eyes again. "Sh... She's... af...ter me... I... I... didn't..." he stopped, whimpering quietly. Vergil exchanged a quick glance with his brother. "Listen now, child, this is important, who is ''she''?" He could see the worry in his twin's eyes and the frown upon his face. Vergil continued to caress the boy's face with soft hands. "I... I... d...don't know..." Nero whispered, his voice hoarse and broken. "I... do... not know... her... but... she's a... full demon! P...please... d...do some...thing... It... hurts...!" Dante closed his eyes, bending his head back. He knew already, there could only be ONE who was responsible for that, Vergil should know it too. He sighed deeply while he rose again. "Trish..." he only said curtly, rushing into the bathroom afterwards to search the closet for some aspirin or whatever could help.

Vergil sighed, his hands moving idly over the boy's face. "It will be okay, kid. I promise you." He said, scooping the teen into his arms. "What is your name?" He asked softly while wrapping his arms around the young male, hoping that talking and just being held would relax him a little. The boy squirmed in pain, his several wounds still bleeding, showing off his bare flesh at some places. Slender hands grabbed Vergil's shoulders, his fingernails digging into his bare skin. "I... I'm Nero..." he whispered weakly when Dante came back into the room, a handful painkiller as well as a glass of water in his hands. "Try these... being a half-demon he should be able to stand them... i doubt that a single one would do any good at all..."

Vergil stopped him when the boy tried to grab them all. "No, Dante. This won't do any good. Remember when we heal? He will be able to endure it, but these pills will only slow down the process." He stated, feeling somewhat like the over-natural half-breed doctor. "He needs something to eat, some sleep and company. I, of anyone, should know, don't you agree?" He glanced at his brother. "But that pain must be horrible..." Dante answered, putting everything onto a table next to the bed. "He doesn't heal as quick as we do..." Nero closed his eyes again, still shivering and leaning against Vergil weakly, one of his arms still bandaged, although the formerly white cloth was soaked with blood. "I'll get him something to eat, but you could use the water I brought anyway." Vergil nodded. "Dante, you know the reason for why his healing is slow. He's undernourished, therefore his blood has not got the same powers as it would have. He's weakened, to put it simply. All pain is horrible." He said with a bitter smile. He if anyone knew. The pain. The slow healing.

He stretched out, managing to grab a clean shirt which he ripped into pieces, soaking the fabric with water, gently wiping away the tears and sweat from the teens face. Then he carefully begun to undress him, cleaning him at the same time, tending each wound with gentle and sincere care. The younger kept silent, then turned away to climb down the stairs and enter the kitchen. They could hear him clattering with some plates and stuff down there. Nero didn't bridle when Vergil tried to undress him. He sobbed quietly while his wounds were cleaned, but still paying attention when it came to his arm. He would try to resist, if Vergil tried to get rid of that blood-soaked bandage. The elder caressed the boy's cheek again. "How are you feeling? Besides aching. Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly, meeting those pained yet so beautiful eyes. He looked so small and helpless.

"Like... a fucking toast..." Nero muttered, turning his head onto the side, his bandaged arm resting on his chest again. "I feel... cold..." After a few minutes Dante came back, holding a plate with some bread he just prepared, with sausage and cheese and whatever Vergil had bought. "Here... I hope that's okay..." He placed the food onto the table too, before sitting down on the bed's edge again. "Better yet...?" Vergil shook his head. "I hope he will recover. Dante, tell me about Trish. What has she done with him?" He asked through grit teeth, holding the boy close. "He's cold." He said softly while petting the boy's silvery hair. "He's shaking, Dante." He murmured. If there was something he really hated, it was the feeling of being useless. Not being able to do something, no matter how hard he wished and begged. The younger rose again, pulling another blanket out of the closet, to hold it for Vergil to grab, while he ran a hand through his hair. "So you can't remember then, I see..." he sighed, placing a short look at the boy. He looked terrible indeed. "Get him to eat..." he murmured, turning away again, keeping silent for a moment, until he gazed at both of them again.

"Trish... she is a pure demon, created by Mundus himself... I thought that I rescued her, that she was okay, but... I don't get it, why did she attack him? he doesn't even look dangerous! And her magic... you see what it is capable of..." Vergil nodded curtly. Oh he could more than see. The burns. The cuts. "He is a demon, Dante. Don't even try to say anything else." He said bitterly, as if it was his own fault that the boy's destiny was screwed due to his blood. "Maybe not directly, but I can feel it." He said with a soft voice. Dante nodded. "I know Vergil, like I said I can smell it..." He took the boy' hand, to give him one of the breads he prepared. "At least try to eat some, Vergil is right, it will help you, even if you don't feel like eating." Nero sniffled, still leaned against Vergil. He tried to force something down, although it was quite hard, trying to hide his other arm somehow.

Vergil smiled weakly. "Good. Do you want me to take a look at that arm? Maybe there is something I can do." He said with a gentle voice. Things like this made him feel like he was a hundred years old and useless. At least he had his dignity left, which he found to be a smaller comfort in this sick situation. Nero jerked, pulling his arm away. "D...don't..." he whispered softly while blushing deeply. Dante raised an eyebrow, but kept silent. He only caught a deeper look at the boy. He could feel that there was something about his arm, but he didn't feel that it was the time to ask a thousand questions. Vergil nodded, not feeling like switching over to big-bad-wolf-mode, as Dante had called it when they were younger. "Try to get some rest, kid. It will do you good." He said, smiling gently before tucking the boy in. "If there is anything you want, or need, just tell us, okay?"

Nero blinked slightly, murmuring something that sounded like a consent, then closing his eyes again, when he got laid back. The pain was still cruel, but he felt exhausted and tired. Dante smiled gently, as he pulled the blanked over the boy's trembling body. "You'll be fine after some sleep, believe me." he said softly, stroking the boy's pale hair back. Afterwards he exchanged a look with his brother again. "Let's leave him in peace and go down, I guess he'll need his beauty-sleep."

Vergil managed to chuckle, and as they made their way out of the room, he snuck his hand into his twin's. "Is there anything more about Trish you wish to tell me, Dante, so I know what to brace myself for?" He asked sternly, sinking down on the couch, massaging his temples. His brother sat down next to him, leaning his head against the elder's shoulder. "We were some kind of partners for some time, we ran the shop together... But she left again, stating that she wanted to explore the world. I can't think of anything logical, that would have made her attack that kid! He doesn't look like one of those we hunt... Although I wonder who he is, or where he came from... I always thought that we were rare, if not the only ones..." Vergil nodded. He knew exactly what his brother meant. "You were lovers?" He grit out, his body tensing, awaiting his brother's answer. Dante stared at his brother laughing. "Are you crazy? She looks like our mother! Do you really think that I could ever get laid with her?" Vergil smiled, interlacing their fingers. "Good." He said.

He was somewhat proud that he had almost succeeded where that... Bitch had failed. "I know her, do I not?" The elder asked, not really sure if he wanted to know. "Yeah you should, from your time with Mundus, but maybe you just can't remember." Dante locked their eyes into each other, smiling gently, and maybe a bit honored. "You're not jealous, are you?" Vergil sighed deeply. "There are too many gaps in my memory, Dante. Things I have for suppressed forever. Things that just slipped away on the way. And yes, I am a little jealous. She spent more time with you than I have ever been granted." He said truthfully. "And I do not really believe that you spent your time with a woman without even kissing her." Dante rolled his eyes, poking his brother lovingly. "Again, she looks like our mother, I could never kiss her in a way I would kiss..." he broke up, biting his lower lip immediately. "Why... are you jealous anyway?" he tried to change the subject, before his twin could ask.

Vergil laughed. "Nice dodge, there, but do you think I am blind? Who would you want to kiss, Dante?" He asked mischief back in his voice again. He was not going to let this pass. This was just too good of an opportunity to do so. The younger blushed instantly, trying to look away. "I... I..." he stammered, searching for words, while his face showed an expression of pure despair. He and his bloody big mouth again! Can't he just keep it shut for ONCE? "It... It's just... I mean... I... shouldn't say this... but..." he grinned abashed, his fingers fumbling around with the hem of his shirt nervously. "It... is... you... that I love to kiss..." he swallowed a few times, not daring to look at Vergil. "I know, it... is strange, maybe not right but... but I can't help it!" he added, chewing his lower lip again. Vergil smiled gently, caressing his brother's cheek with soft fingers. "I love you too, Dante." He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the man's jaw. He felt as if he was going to explode in pure happiness. He had never felt this way before in his entire life. The time he had been in the demon world, before it came crashing down on him, had been lovely in a twisted, sick and disturbingly pleasurable way, while this? This was just pure heaven.

The younger wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him into a tight embrace. "D...don't get this wrong, you're my brother and... I... I don't know, I just feel so confused... I thought it would all be easy between us, but... it isn't... This morning... I have to admit that it was wonderful, it felt so great, but... I still don't know if that was... all right. Do you get what I mean...?" He let his fingers run down the other's spine, while moving his face closer to Vergil's, so that he might feel his warm breath against his lips. Vergil shivered, already beginning to get aroused. "Yes, Dante. I know exactly what you mean." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger's neck, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. Dante returned the kiss, the warmth and nearness of his brother's body making him feel strange, as well as he could feel his heart beating again. It was, as if there was something magical about their kisses. He moaned softly, placing one hand into Vergil's neck, his fingers caressing the soft skin there.

Vergil smiled into the kiss, his fingers burying themselves deep into that silvery sea of hair that belonged to his brother. His entire life had been a fight just to breathe, and now, here he was, in the arms of his brother. Kissing him like they had seen their parents kiss when they were children. He knew this was so wrong, some might even say disturbed, but should love be classified like that? Dante made him happy, and after all this, that was exactly what he wanted. To be happy. The younger closed his eyes, releasing the kiss for a few seconds to climb onto his brother's lap with a soft smile, legs crossing behind the elder's back, both hands resting in his neck. Then he brought their lips together again, his body shivering slightly. Vergil gasped, his head falling back before he claimed his brother's lips again, bringing his brother even closer if possible, his hands coming to rest on the younger's hips while he laid down without breaking the kiss.

Dante followed him, his body pressing against that of his brother, still sitting on the elder's lap, his breath becoming faster again. He could feel that weird heat again, that was about to claim his body when he released the kiss again, a quiet moan escaping him. Vergil gasped before attacking the other's neck, sucking up a mark. Licking and biting as he removed his brother's coat to gain the access of that lovely, hot skin. The younger groaned, bending his head back, his eyes still closed. He let his fingers crawl across Vergil's naked chest, sending pleasant thrills through his brother's body. The elder ground his hips into his twin's, moaning as he did. He fisted his brother's hair, tilting his head back to be able to nibble at the length of his throat as his other hand worked on the fly to the other male's pants. Dante squirmed uneasily, shivering, while he could feel his erection grow. He blushed deeply, his hands grabbing his brother's shoulders, nails digging softly into the silky skin. "V...Vergil...!"

Vergil brought his brother down for a kiss, just moaning in agreement. He bit into the lower lip of his twin before taking the chance to slip his tongue into that lovely warmth. He played with one of the erect nipples, loving the slight whimper he got in reply. Dante held his eyes shut, heavy thrills made his body shaking, while his tongue caressed that of his brother. He wanted to protest, resist, but he couldn't. Hell... what were they doing here? And he wasn't gay at all! He pulled back his head again, just to take a deep breath, his hands running down Vergil's sides. "Y...you... drive me crazy... you know that...?" he whispered, not noticing the almost silent steps that came from the stairway. Vergil's smile faded as he heard those soft steps. Cursing mentally, he pushed his beloved brother off him with a final kiss. "Nero is awake." He whispered an explanation into his brother's ear, his breath tickling the man's skin. The younger shivered again, then lifting an eyebrow, looking irritated for a moment. "That's the pleasure of having kids I bet..." he said then with a smirk. His face was still reddened deeply, and his breath faster than normal. He wasn't quite sure if he should thank the boy or curse him. On one side, it felt so incredibly good, but on the other hand he wasn't quite sure if he could really go that far.

The door opened with a quiet squeak before a quite pale Nero stepped in, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He still seemed to stagger a bit, at least feeling better than before. "Do I... disturb...?" he asked shyly, looking at the twins with a confused expression on his face. Vergil arose, bowing politely. "No you did not. I am thrilled to see that you are feeling better. We were quite worried about you." He said with a gentle smile while cursing the boy so hard mentally. Nero looked at the elder as if he knew what he was thinking, biting his lower lip. "She... is coming back..." he whispered, and it seemed, as if something under his bandages would glow in a light blue. The boy grew even paler when he noticed it, placing the other hand on top in order to hide it. "She's... not far..." Dante watched the boy, his lips curling a bit. It was sure that he was hiding something, and he wasn't quite sure what he should think about it. Not that he doubted the boy, but... everything was strange today!

Vergil exchanged a look with his brother. "How do you want this, Nero? Are you staying here to fight, if she comes, or will you go back to bed?" He asked with a gentle voice and dark eyes. He did not like this at all. Dante smirked, but didn't say a word. They would get to know more about the boy by his answer. Sometimes Vergil could be a true genius. Nero stared at Vergil, whose name he didn't know by now. Did he knew? He bit his lower lip, his fingers tightening around his arm. "I... I..." he stammered, searching for at least something to say. "I don't... know..." The blue glowing underneath his hand seemed to grow stronger while he still tried to hide it. "Stop that already." Vergil said sternly. "We know what you are and there is nothing to be ashamed of. We are of the same." He said bitterly, a hand coming up to caress the teen's hair. "Use the power you've been granted instead of hiding it."

"B...but she... is right! I can't control it!" Nero answered, his voice trembling. "It... it longs for power, more and more and I... I don't want to hurt anybody! But I even... don't want to die!" He clenched the bandaged hand to a fist, looking at the elder in despair. Dante sighed, slightly shaking his head. "I'm afraid Vergil had to learn stuff like that first too... Otherwise... he had been quite useful in his younger years." he grinned, twinkling at his brother. Vergil just snorted and placed a strong hand upon the boy's shoulder. "I will be next to you and help you. You have to learn, and there will be no easy way to do such. Just never give in to that craving, child. It will be the end of much." He said, forcing a smile upon his lips. Nero glanced at the man, that seemed so self-confident in admiration, as he slowly started to unfix his bandage, slightly hesitating. "I... need my clothes..." he said quietly, biting his lower lip again.

"She's waiting, I can feel her..." Dante stood next to the door, his arms crossed in front of him. "It's Trish, I can feel her presence, but... should she really enter... stay cool Vergy, okay? I'd like to know what that is all about first..." Vergil walked up to his brother, his hands encircling the other's waist, his chin coming to rest on Dante's shoulder. "Just be careful." He pleaded. "I trust you, but stay alive." He placed a gentle kiss on his brother's jaw before turning to the boy again. "Your clothes are in the bedroom." He said, arms crossed over his chest. "Do you want me to go with you?" Nero shook his head, finally uncovering his arm completely. They could see the pulsating blue glow within it, the claws where fingernails should be. A great strength seemed to emit from it. "No, it's all right. I'll be right back..." he turned around to get back to the bedroom in order to dress himself, grateful that he could escape the looks of the others for once. Dante smiled lightly. "Don't worry, you know me. If the boy is right and she's totally gone crazy there'd be no other way than to fight, I'm well aware of that, and I would not hesitate. And IF it comes to a fight, it will be yours too..."

Vergil sighed deeply, turning to face his brother again. "I know, Dante. But I fear losing you again." He said, probably sounding as weak as he felt. "I refuse to lose you again." He stated, his face as if carved in stone. Dante walked up to his brother, lovingly taking his hand to stroke it gently. "Same with me, Vergil... But what we are can't be hidden in a less dangerous job, you know? The only thing that we could do is to hunt down those devils, and it's the only thing that will make us being accepted by others. I mean... Look, I've been doing this for years now, and I'm still alive. I always will be, and you too. I told you that I'm not leaving you again, okay?" he smiled, placing a tender kiss onto his brother's lips, as the door opened silently behind them. "How cute, who would have thought of that?" Trish stepped in, her hands resting on her hips. She looked at the twins, her face calm and inconspicuous. Nero had already dressed again, taking the few steps down almost at once when he heard Trish's voice from the shop. He stopped in the doorway, watching the others carefully, the blue light emitted from his arm pulsating more intensive than before.

"What do you want, woman?" Vergil said with an even voice, his brother's hand warm and strong in his. "Has no one taught you to knock? A lady of your age should know that by now." He said, amusement in his eyes as he placed a hand upon his katana, more than ready to hurt that woman more than badly. "What I want?" the lady that looked like their mother chuckled. "I want the boy, off course. He's a danger to our world, he's not able to control his powers Dante, look at him and you'll see!" The younger twin turned around, glancing at the boy shortly. He could see that he was involved in an inner fight, but he had to learn to be stronger than the devil inside of him. "We all have to learn to use our powers well, don't you think? He's the same than Vergil and I, so if you're going to fight him, you're fighting us too, you should know that... You don't think that I'll let you kill an innocent boy, do you?" he glared at Trish again, both eyebrows raised. "How do you know that he's innocent? Maybe he's just a good actor? Most demons are good liars." she shook her head, arms crossing in front of her chest. Nero clenched his teeth. How could a pure DEMON dare to say such things? He could feel his arm craving for her soul, making it harder and harder to resist.

Vergil released himself from his brother's side, moving to place an arm around Nero's shoulders. "I trust him." He said sternly. He really did, and he had already grown somewhat attached to the boy. The two of them were so much alike. "I will defend him with my life, if it will be necessary." He kept his eyes on this woman. This rude woman who just DARED to come here like she owned the place. Nero tried to smile. It seemed fragile, but it could still be seen, grateful for the elder to stand at his side. "This is foolish, you both know that!" Trish hissed, taking a short step towards them. "He's better of rather dead than to end up like YOU!" pointing at Vergil her eyes narrowed. "He's on the best way to that, and I KNOW that you can feel it, BOTH of you, as well as himself!" Dante clenched his fists. How could she dare to insult his brother? "Shut the fuck up!" he demanded, walking over to take the place on the boy's other side. "It's just you being jealous, isn't it? I always told you that I will never give in. You may look like our mother... but... I think I was wrong about you, all the time... If you're really up to killing a kid you STILL have the heart of a devil inside of you!"

Vergil swallowed his anger. He had quickly come to understand that Dante would loose his temper much too quickly. "Me? I am nothing like what I was, Trish, dear. If I can guide this kid to become a strong and independent soldier? Then I have served my purpose." He said with a smile creeping upon his lips. It was in that moment he made up his mind. No matter what it would take, he WOULD help this child. The younger twin growled, his eyes sparkling in anger. "What do you know about life? You, who never had a childhood at all? What do you know about fighting yourself, just to keep your self-control? What do you know about trying to gain some acceptance in this all human world? I tell you, you know NOTHING! Neither about love, nor about relationships, society or whatever. You're just there, you came out of nothing, and now you pretend to be the good old wise? Stop being selfish Trish! If it is your wish to fight him, then do not hesitate, but I swear, you will NOT leave this place in one piece!" Dante took a deep breath, exchanging a look with his brother. How would that foolish girl know what they went through?

Nero bend down his head, staring onto the floor. This was all his fault, and he felt terribly sorry for that, but he couldn't remember having done anything wrong after all. Trish stared at Dante, speechless for some time, that seemed longer than it actually was. "Is this your last word...?" she asked coldly, her fists clenched to her sides. "No." Vergil said evenly. "But yours. Except for when you are on the ground, begging me to spare your pitiful life. We will win, Trish. You know it as well as we do." He grinned, squeezing the boy's shoulder before releasing him, hand going to Yamato instinctively. If Nero had not been involved, this would actually be much fun. He hadn't been in a fight for a long while, and his entire being longed to feel the taste of that dark blood which ran through the woman's rotting veins.

"How dare you to interfere?" Trish stared at Vergil as if she was about to kill him within the next second. "After all that you have done to Dante? Guess who had been there when he was crying because of YOU? Guess who comforted him? And you? What about you? You were weak enough to be tortured by Mundus - in addition you ran away like a chidden child afterwards, leaving your brother thinking that you were dead. You could always have come back, and you WOULD have come earlier if you really loved him. It is YOU who is selfish, trying to ease your conscience that way!" She lifted her hands, lightning dancing around her fingers, only hesitating because of Dante who still stood next to him. Nero glared at that woman with fearful eyes, trying hard to resist the urge to just kill her, while Dante took another deep breath. "SHUT UP! One more word and I'll send you back to hell!"

Vergil took his brother's hand in his free one, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. "How about you yourself, Trish? Is there no weight you wish to relieve from your heart? If it is not already rotten through." He asked with a smirk which was all 'I know what you did last summer' like. "You want to hear the reason to why I did not come back until just recently? I hated myself for leaving him, just as I hated the world for what it did to me. I believed he was better off without me, to put it easy for your incompetent little brain. But NEVER question the fact that I love him." Trish glared at Vergil again. "What do you mean? I don't have ANYTHING to confess." Her hands were still surrounded by purple flashes, which she knew would drive Nero crazy. "I've seen your love... Don't you think that's a bit too much considering that you are BROTHERS?" Being disgusted she shook her head again. Nero's eyes slid between the twins - he didn't get anything! And then, the demonic energy that came from Trish made it even harder to resist his arm craving for her blood, her life, her soul. He closed his eyes, pressing that arm against his chest. He had to stand it somehow! Dante was at the end of his patience. If Vergil wan't there, he'd already picked Ebony and Ivory to shoot her. How could she act that perky?

Vergil was weighting a hard decision. Either letting the troubled teen release his powers and maybe save them all, or he himself would kill her. He then finally decided on the later. With a low snarl he launched forwards, determination strong in his eyes. Dante sighed in relief when he saw Vergil darting forwards. At least HE would not be the bad guy who could be blamed for this. With a glad smile he draw his guns, placing himself in front of the boy, that still held his arm. Nero didn't really know what to do, but he knew what would happen, if they really succeeded. "So you want to kill me?" Trish laughed. "Then try me!" A pulse of purple lightning strikes came from her hands, rushing towards Vergil as she jumped aside, in order to dodge the elder's attack.


	14. Young blood

Vergil was getting really irritated by those mother fucking lightning strikes!! They were not only driving him completely insane, but they had him running and jumping around like a fool. Up to now, he had not only done his best to protect Dante and Nero, but he had also tried to not get his ass fried. Now he understood that this was something not even him could handle alone. "Get him out of here!" He roared to his brother, for he was NOT going to allow the boy to stay.

"No!" Nero cried with a strong voice, suddenly running towards Dante to grab Ebony from him. The younger twin stared at the boy, Ivory still pointed at Trish. "What are you think you're doing kid?" he hissed, trying to get his gun back. "Fighting." he answered curtly, taking a step back. Dante sighed, reaching out for Rebellion which leaned against the wall not far from them. Trish laughed, still shooting Vergil with her flashes. "How cute... so you're making up the perfect team huh?" Dante's eyes narrowed again, as he pulled the trigger several times, sending a shower of bullets through her body, but she didn't seem to react at all. "Shut up woman!" Vergil hissed, managing to drive Yamato through her shoulder, loving the pained shriek he got in response before he suddenly was flying through the air. He cried out when he crashed into the wall, collapsing onto the ground. He watched as his sword was hauled across the room as he grit his teeth. "Shit!" He cursed, fighting himself up standing.

"Damn it! Leave him alone, this is all about me and we both know it, so just deal with me if you dare!" Dante darted forwards, swinging Rebellion but Trish was as quick as he was, if not even quicker. She dodged perfecty, despite of her wound. The hunter growled, then they could hear some more shots. Nero who stood behind them aimed onto her head - and he got her. She stumbled, but didn't fall. "Is that all you got, boy?" She lifted her hands again, ready to attack Nero again, but Dante stepped between them, crying out in pain when her lightning hit him. "NO!! DANTE!" Vergil watched in horror as his brother was struck by that evil woman's attack and fell onto his knees. He darted, if not slid, over to his brother, caressing his face. "You okay?" He asked with worried eyes and almost hysterical voice.

Dante struggled to come to his feet again, his body shaking from the energy that just went through it. He sighed deeply. "Damn it Vergil... a little more professionalism please... I can stand that... I went through worse fights..." He lifted his sword again, just to see Trish laughing. "What's that, a fight, or a love story?" She shook her head another time, concentrating on the boy again. Nero growled, Dante's gun in his left hand, but he had already realized that he could hardly harm her with it . He jumped towards Trish, striking out to hit her with his right fist, that was glowing brightly. The woman looked surprised - She didn't expect him to have the courage to attack her directly at all. His fist met her face, and she was blown against the next wall, leaving some cracks in it as she fell to the floor. Dante stared at the boy - he would have held him back, if Vergil hadn't run up to him. "Let him." Vergil said, his eyes narrowed. "Let us see what he can do." He said, a hand upon his brother's shoulder as he watched the boy. This was getting interesting. "See it as a test for him, Dante." He whispered in the younger's ear. "To see if he can control it." He left his brother's side briefly to retrieve his sword. He wanted to be ready in case something went wrong.

Dante glared at his brother, astonished, even irritated. "He's still a kid, Vergil!" Even Nero stared at the elder, while Trish slowly tried to stand up again. "You want me to..." 'fight her...?' he completed his sentence in his mind, while he jumped forward again, reaching the woman before she could get to her feet completely. His left hand reached for her long, blonde hair, grabbing it, while his right fist rushed towards her face again. His movement was incredibly fast, especially that of his right arm, he hit her a few times with all power that he got. She screamed, trying to grab his hand to stop him. Nero couldn't help it but to go on. He hated brutality, but at the moment the devil inside of him just screamed for it. "I... need your sword...!" he shouted to drown Trish's shrieks, looking at Dante for a second. The younger twin raised an eyebrow, exchanging a look with his brother. "Hell... that was supposed to be my job..." Dante sighed, pretending to sulk for fun. "I feel so old and retarded now, beaten up by a kid..." although he could not hold back a smirk his astonishment was true. Shrugging he drew Rebellion. "Then get it, kid!" He strode out, throwing the sword into the boy's direction. If he wouldn't react fast enough, he'd regret that, but Vergil was right, he was trustworthy, despite of the fact that he was hardly more than a child.

Nero smiled, his eyes glowing slightly. Off course he got the sword, throwing Dante's gun back in return, while he stood up again, taking a few steps back. "What's up, is that ALL you got now, DEMON?" He stared at Trish, Rebellion in his left hand. He could feel the power inhabiting the sword. Trish stood up again, one hand resting at the wall next to her. She breathed heavily, her face stained with blood. "Do it, Nero." Vergil called encouraging. "Show her that you are worthy. That you are better than her!" He smirked. He loved that expression which the woman had taken upon her face. That disgusting, fearful face, making him long back to the time he spent with Arkham. Slipping a hand into his brother's, the eager released him instantly and he was allowed to breathe normally again. Dante looked at Trish and the kid breathlessly. It was hard to stand back doing nothing, it felt as if they let the boy alone, but otherwise, he wasn't human at all, and he seemed to do well in addition.

Trish laughed, sounding more hysterical than amused. "You really underestimate me, do you?" Nero just closed his eyes, his body shaking slightly. He took a deep breath, lifting the devilish sword only slowly. It was able to hurt her, to kill even a full demon, he could feel it. A single cut of it would heal like wounds with humans do, slowly and aching, so depending on the hit it might lead to an instant death. Just when he wanted to move towards Trish again, he caught a glimpse of her hand, glittering with lightning again. This time, he was cleverer than before. He jumped off the floor, performing a perfect flip to dodge. Even his agility seemed to equal that of the other half-demons. Vergil grinned. This was wonderful! All the power around him was strong, entering him, making him high. Power had always been like a fix for him. A way to get high on. Like a human's heroin or ecstasy. He watched the kid dodge, flip and just waited for that final blow that would make him breathless.

Dante clenched his teeth, squeezing his brother's hand lightly. The felt the urge to stand up and join the fight, his body tensed in excitement, but he stayed where he was, watching the fight with great interest. Nero landed safe on his feet, showing a short grin. "Make sure to aim next time, bitch!" he grunted, rushing forward again. "Well... how would you like that then?" Trish drew two guns, just as Dante would do, sending a shower of bullets into the boy's direction. Rebellion slid through the air, dashing the projectiles into various directions. One of them hit Dante's temple. He raised a hand, touching the bleeding hole. "Thank you..." he mumbled ironically, then just smirked. Another bullet collided with one of the windows, shattering it into pieces. "Damn it, they're ruining my shop again..." Dante snorted grimacing. "I'm sorry, truly but... blame the bitch!" Nero lifted Rebellion again, effectively hitting Trish - but he could only injure her arm. The woman screamed in anger, taking a few steps back to shoot again. Some bullets hit the boy, making him step back as well. He cried in pain, stumbling, but did not fall. His wounds were bleeding, but he didn't care. Not now - He would kill her, and if it was the least he would do!

Vergil was just about to throw himself into the fight to save the boy when he caught himself. "Now you know how it feels, Dante." He said bitterly, his eyes focused on the fight. He was practically begging that Nero would finish her off soon before someone, besides Trish, was hurt badly. Dante grimaced again. "Remember that Lady at Temen-Ni-Gru? Arkham's daughter? She gave me two or three head-shots, so I DO know it already, and I'd resign for good." His fingers were drumming on the floor on which he sat while watching his former partner and the boy fighting.

Nero jumped forward again, while Trish had to drop one of her guns. Her arm was harmed more than she had thought, thanks to that bloody demonic sword of Dante! "You will pay for that, kid!" she hissed through clenched teeth, shooting again, but this time mixed up with her lightning strikes. Nero threw himself onto the floor to dodge, already shaking in anger. When he came to his feet again, he threw Rebellion into the woman's direction, managing to pin her up the wall. Rebellion slid through her body as if it was butter. Her eyes widened in surprise, then she shrieked in pain. "I told you to aim better..." Nero said coldly, slowly walking towards her.

Vergil chuckled. "We can adopt him, can't we?" He asked with pleading eyes and a mischievous smile. "And I do remember Lady. You can never forget such a flamboyant personality. What was her problem, anyway?" He said with a small giggle. "I am glad that I have never tasted a direct shot of that gun of hers. I am sure it must be quite a bother." The younger laughed. "We should ask his parents first, don't you think? Not everyone that is similar to us must be alone on this world, but as you mention it... His past could be interesting..." he looked at the boy thoughtfully just when Rebellion pinned Trish up. "Hell, that was great!" he called, giving the woman a short grin before he turned to Vergil again. "Lady's problem?" he giggled. "What do you think? Her father killed her mother seeking for demonic power and managed to become a half-demon somehow. Even you should remember that. But... her worst problem might have been the fact that our dear Arkie told her that YOU were the one who seduced him. That's why she was after you in the end. But don't be afraid, she bothered me enough before finally turning her attention over to you."

Nero grabbed the shaft of Dante's sword, holding it tight. "You're finished, you know it... once I release you that wound will kill you within a few minutes." he explained coldly, then smiling at her in an almost gentle way. "You know quite much for not being able to control your powers kid... but I'm not the only one who'll die today!" Trish cried out, he hand reaching for Nero's hair to pull him close to her. The boy's eyes widened. For a single second he had let his attention fall off, and that should become his fate now. Trish smiled. "Still a child, aren't you?" she whispered with a painful voice, until her hands closed around the boy's throat, lightning enveloping his entire body. He screamed in agony, wrenching down Rebellion as hard as he could. Blood sprayed off the now huge wound between the woman's chest and stomach, covering Nero all over with.

Vergil flinched when he saw the woman seize HIS kid by the throat, hearing that pained scream. "Look," He said to his brother, grinning like stupid. "I told you he'd manage." He arose, tugging Dante with him at the same time. That beautiful blood was covering the entire teen and Vergil grinned. He looked exactly like a demon at that point. Dante rolled his eyes, being pulled by his brother. He couldn't see anything that brought him to that excitement, but he could still say that he was somewhat proud of the boy.

Nero stumbled, falling to the ground when Rebellion lost its grip in the wall, ripping Trish with him, who was almost torn in two. With her sudden death the lightning stopped, and Nero landed on his knees, breathing heavily, his body shaking in pain. He reached out his right hand, that was glowing brightly, trying to resist it, but he couldn't. A light rose from Trish's dead body, pursuing towards the boy's hand. "N...no...!" he hissed, his teeth clenched tightly, but he had no chance. His hand absorbed what was meant to be her soul. Nero's body tightened as he screamed out loud at the power that rushed through his sweated self. Vergil made his way over to the boy, drawing him up on his feet and putting a supportive arm around his waist. "You did good." He said, pride seeping out in his voice. "You did very good." He kept half talking, half murmur to the boy as he lead him to the couch, letting the youth sit. "anything you need?" He asked gently, kneeling in front of him.

Nero let the elder lead him, his body still trembling. He stared at Vergil, when he knelt down before him, as if he was a ghost, or he had never seen him before, his eyes wide open. He seemed shocked, about himself and the things that just happened. He couldn't say anything when tears came to his eyes, which then ran down his cheeks slowly. What had he done?! And then, he hadn't managed to control himself again. Sure, her soul would make him even stronger, but that wasn't what he wanted to achieve. One day all that power would overrun him, and he feared that day more than his own death. Dante followed his twin, watching the boy in sorrow. "Guess that was too much, Verge..." Vergil nodded. "But he has to learn." He said simply, drawing the boy to his chest and petting his hair. "Listen, both of you, you learn by your mistakes, and you learn by doing things. Earning experience. This, I believe, has been an invaluable experience for you, Nero." He said, smiling as he dried away the tears on the child's cheeks.

Even he always cared, although he pretended to have fun. Well it wasn't completely wrong, it was his job, and there WAS some fun involved indeed, but that doesn't change the fact that killing a demon in human appearance was hard. He would never harm a normal human at all. "Try to understand him, Vergil, not every child has to grow up as fast as you had to, he's far from being adult yet." Dante sat down next to the boy, whose healing process already took care of his wounds. "How old are you anyway?" he asked, turning towards Nero. The boy leaned against Vergil, his eyes halfway closed now. He was still shivering, and his hands rested on the elder's shoulders. "Sixteen..." he muttered quietly, finally closing his eyes completely. He felt somehow guilty, even if she deserved it. At least she LOOKED like a human, and the thought of killing one was really cruel. Vergil's fingers came to caress Nero's face again, trying to soothe some of the pain and guilt. "You are as old as I was when I ran away from home." He murmured, almost wincing at the pain those memories brought back to him. "You are right, Dante. We have to protect him better." He said quietly, smiling softly.

Dante rested his chin in one hand, rolling his eyes again. "We're not his parents after all... If you're in for a son then... you'd have to find a woman... for what I would kill you or..." he stopped, almost jerking when he realized what he just said. "Eh... forget about it... you could as well go and adopt one..." he grinned abashed, his free hand running through his hair. "I think that bitch would be happy to see you again." Nero didn't really listen to what the twins were talking about. he felt exhausted, and had to discuss the latest events with himself inwardly, but he murmured softly when he sensed the elder's touch. "I will not adopt just anyone." Vergil said sternly. "I want him, if I so have to bribe his parents. Â´Â´ He grinned slyly, his fingers petting the boy's face and back. "Do you not agree that he'd make a perfect son and trainee?" He argued, his eyes soft and his voice playful. "Do you think our mother would have agreed to someone taking us away? You would have no chance. But... As he was around here, I bet he must live in this town as well, so he could still make a perfect trainee if he agreed." Dante looked at his brother with light mockery, poking him tenderly. "You really fell in love with him, huh?" It was good to see his twin that dedicated, he seemed almost cute.

Nero blinked slightly, his face showing a questioning expression. He didn't listen, so he was quite confused. Vergil blushed. "Oh shut up. I like him, that's all. You know very well whom my heart belongs to." He said gently, blushing even deeper. "Nero, where do you live? As my dear brother has already pointed out," He grimaced. "We have to bring you back to your parents." Dante smiled warmly. "I know, I know Verge, just meant to pick on you." he stated, then looked at the boy full of expectation. Nero's face went paler that it was anyhow, while he glared down onto the floor. "At... the orphanage..." he whispered silently, sighing sadly. "And every time someone wanted to adopt me... they brought me back after a few days, and I'm really fed up with it... Only 2 more years at that crappy place and I'm done..." his voice sounded weak and mournful. Vergil froze, hugging the boy tighter. "Then, what do you say about this, Nero; Let us adopt you." He said hopefully. He sure as hell would not let the boy go back there, neither would he let him go on his own, but for an adoption? He knew how it was, and he felt that asking would be the most polite thing to do.

Dante raised both eyebrows. Not that he had anything against that boy, it just marveled him that his brother was that serious. The younger twin kept silent, watching Nero carefully. The boy lifted his head again, staring at Vergil in pure disbelief, his eyes widening. It took a few seconds until the meaning of the older's words really sank through. "Y...you..." he didn't know what to say, but he felt both at once, joy and pain. What, if he just ended up there again? "I... I'm sorry but... n...no thanks..." Nero finally managed to choke out, gazing onto the floor again. "Don't... don't get me wrong, I would really love the thought of staying with you, even if I don't know you much but... I just don't want to go through all that again. I couldn't deal with it another time..." he finally whispered, his hands tightening a bit around Vergil's shoulders.

Vergil took the boy's face in both his hands, pressing a kiss onto the boy's forehead. "I have been there, and I know that you can end up with so much worse than us. Nero, if you promise me to stay here, I will swear upon my life to protect and love you as if you were my biological son, and I swear to never ever let you go back there, any less force you to. Please?" He begged, cupping the boy's cheek. "I know the pain, Nero. I know how hurtful it is to be let down again and again and again. But I will never fail you." Dante stared at his twin as if he'd never seen him before. Dear goddess - what the hell got into him? Simply said he was more than just impressed.

Even Nero could not help it but to watch the elder in surprise. Nobody ever asked him to live with him - especially not THAT way! He was irritated, confused and he felt somehow weird. "I... I..." the boy stammered, exchanging a look with each of the twins. Dante just nodded slightly to confirm his brother's words, then smiled gently. "It's all right, you can trust us." Nero swallowed a few times, trying to fight the tears that made their way up to his eyes. Tears of joy though, but still. "I'd be very grateful..." he whispered politely, then could not hold back his tears any longer. Vergil drew the boy close again, holding him tight, burying his face in the kid's hair. "I take that as a yes." He murmured, a smile adorning his lips as he reached for his brother's hand, interlacing their fingers and looking at him with soft, even happy, eyes. "We'll have to go there tomorrow, as the latest." He said quietly, his hand running through the boy's soft hair. This was incredible!

The younger smirked, taking Vergil's hand with a lovingly smile. "Yeah, but let him rest for now, I think this day was hard enough for him. We'll pay that bitch a short visit tomorrow. I bet she will burst of joy to see us again." He bend forward to place a soft kiss onto his twin's cheek, then looked at Nero again. "Tired, aren't ya?" The boy nodded slightly, his head resting on the elder's shoulder. "Thank you so much..." he murmured silently, suppressing a gape. "All right, let us clean up the mess here, we should get some sleep soon, too." Dante said while he stood up again. Vergil sighed. He had never been forced to 'clean up' such a mess before. He had always had Arkie to do it for him. "Can't we just, I don't know... Push her out in the free world and let the crows do their job?" He asked with a hopeful tone. "Pleeeease Dante?" Ugh. He begun to sound like a child.

Dante could do nothing else than to laugh again, holding his stomach when he looked at Vergil's face. "Damn it brother... You're not really there, are you? What the hell caught you today?" He had to sit down again, his entire body shaking with his laughter. "Oh hell..." he gasped, shaking his head. "Either you forgot that too, or today's not your day." trying to calm down again Dante pointed to where Trish had laid before. There was nothing left other than a puddle of blood. "Demon's corpses fall to ashes my dear." he giggled. "I mean the broken window, the shards and the fucking blood!" Even Nero could not avoid a wide smile in that situation, then he tackled himself from Vergil, to lay back onto the couch. He was terribly tired, and even if they would tear off the house he doubted that they could manage to awaken him again. Vergil grimaced. "I washed the dishes." He whined. "I'm going to bed. You join me when you are done. " He said, making his way out of the room, up the stairs and into the bedroom. Fuck no he was not going to clean up that mess. He just fell into bed, happy that he did not have to bother with any clothes. He wrapped the comforter tight around himself, sighing. He had made a good decision. He'd made the RIGHT decision. He really liked that kid.

"No Verge you're not going to... Hey... hey! Wait!" Dante watched his brother's back as he left the room, sighing again when the door closed behind him. "Ya sure that you like a father like him?" he asked Nero jokingly, who just grinned lightly. At least he was the one that was responsible for this mess, after Trish perhaps, but as she was dead she could not be blamed anymore. "If at least one of you can cook or wash or whatever I do not care..." he mumbled, grabbing the blanket that still laid over the backrest of the couch to pull it over his body. "I see... so no chance that you would help me here, huh?" Nero raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm just a kid and not your slave." he chuckled, turning around, his face towards the backrest before a deep and calm sleep caught him. "Well... fine then..." Dante tried his best to be as quiet as possible when cleaning the room. He would have to call someone to take care of that window anyway, before they made their way to visit that bitch tomorrow. After he was done he switched off the light, insuring that the boy was all right. Then he closed the door behind him silently, climbing up the stairs to their bedroom, undressing himself on the way.


	15. I love you, brother!

Dante stepped into the bedroom on the tips of his toes. If Vergil was still awake? "Verge...?" he whispered softly, letting his clothes fall onto the floor while he sat down on the edge of their bed. "Mhmpf?" Came a small grunt from the elder who was still somewhere between being awake and being asleep. "You done cleaning?" He asked, shifting to give his brother more room. Dante nodded. "Yeah finally..." he yawned, laying down next to his brother, instantly clinging to him. "How could you dare to leave me alone there?" he asked jokingly, placing a short kiss upon his twin's temple. "You can not imagine how much I missed ya!" Vergil turned in his brother's arms so he could face him. "Show me." He said with a grin, sneaking his arms around his twin's neck. "Convince me, or I might just let you do that again." He chuckled, his icy eyes sparkling.

Dante returned the smile, a slender hand cupping his twin's cheek. "Naaah you could never be that cruel to me." he stated, moving his face towards that of his brother, only stopping when their lips almost touched each other. "I know that you can't..." he whispered, finally pressing his lips against the other's for a gentle kiss. Vergil sighed happily, his arms tightening around his brother's neck, drawing him closer as he was laid flat onto his back. He licked at his brother's lips in a silent wish to deepen the kiss. To feel that pleasurable warmth again. That fire that only belonged to them. Dante blinked a few times when he felt his brother's tongue touching his lips. Oh hell... again? Just where would that end? He sighed inwardly, cursing his rationality to the deepest depths of the abyss. He could not resist anyway. Slowly he opened his lips a bit, moving his tongue towards that of his brother, his eyes closing slowly as he deepened the kiss.

Vergil let his hands travel over the other's chest and face as they kissed. He felt so warm and safe, even a tad fuzzy. As after a fight. High. He made a decision then, wanting to explore that warmth further, he pushed Dante onto his back, straddling his waist. "You mind?" He asked, his breath ragged. His brother looked a bit surprised, but he did not bridle, his eyes halfway closing again. Dante could feel his heart beating again, as if it was about to burst, he felt that sweet heat that didn't come from the room but from himself. A quiet moan escaped him, as his hands reached out for Vergil's shoulders, wandering over them, then stroking along his arms. "Guess not..." he whispered, smiling slightly. Vergil smiled, loving that hard bulge in his brother's pants. He bent down, kissing a line up to the younger's ear where he gently sucked on the lobe. "You like this that much, brother?" He asked with amusement, fingers brushing against a nipple.

Dante gasped, holding his eyes closed while he blushed deeply. His hands came to rest upon his brother's shoulder blades. He could only nod lightly, his body shivering from the thrills Vergil sent through it by his doings. Vergil smiled gently, letting his hands wander lower, to his brother's firm abs, his finger playing over them, feeling them tense under his touch. As he moved his hands, he shifted so he could place a trail of kisses across the younger's chest, only stooping to play his tongue over those erect nubs of his nipples. The younger moved his head to the other side, his breath increasing again. His fingers trembled a bit, as he let them stroke up to Vergil's neck, then through his hair tenderly. "V... Vergil...?" he asked, his voice unstable and almost hoarse, while his fingers ran around the outlines of the other's ears. "Yes, brother?" Vergil replied, moving to dip his tongue into that small hole of his twin's bellybutton before moving up to his lips again. "What is it?"

Dante squirmed in pleasure, shivering again when he returned the kiss in a passionate way, his tongue searching for his brother's while he locked their eyes each into another. Unwillingly he released the kiss for a moment, moaning silently. "Did... you ever..." he blushed even more, smiling abashed. "Did you ever... you know..." Vergil chuckled. "Did I ever what, Dante? Did I ever sleep with someone? A boy, maybe?" He asked with a sly grin, his hands traveling down to his brother's thigh. "Is that what you ask me?" Dante blinked. "Eh..." Hell he hated his brother for being that direct! The younger nodded slightly, shivering when his brother's fingers touched his thigh. He was new to this, and it felt still weird, although it was too good to stop it.

Vergil smiled, brushing his lips against his brother's. "I slept with one boy. He was slightly older than I was at that time. His name has fallen into oblivion, but I remember his face and body being similar to yours." He said honestly, his free hand entwining with the one of his brother. "I did not love him." Dante smiled softly, feeling somehow relieved. "I didn't question you loving him or not." he lifted his head, his free hand grabbing his brother's hair carefully, connecting their lips to a passionate kiss again. He was still aroused, and the knowledge that Vergil had at least some experience made him feel safe. Vergil smiled into the kiss, his hand sneaking into his brother's underwear to caress the smooth skin of his hip, his thumb brushing over the curve where his penis connected with his thigh. "You're much more beautiful than he was." He whispered into his brother's ear, licking at his neck at the same time. "I always though about you like this. Wanting to touch you. Wanting to be touched by you. You are, and have always been, my everything."

Dante gasped, looking at his brother in surprise. So this wasn't about brotherly love then...? His cheeks reddened again, as he bent back his head, trustfully offering his neck. He jerked slightly, when Vergil's fingers touched one of the most sensitive parts of his body. "S...so you... truly love me then...?" he asked quietly between moaning and breathing heavily, his eyes still widened a bit. He was almost speechless, thinking about him and his brother as a couple was... strange and... wrong? But why did it feel so right then? Why could he feel his heart beating when they kissed each other? Why could he relax when they did what they were doing at exactly this moment? And hell why couldn't he only stop thinking and just enjoy that all? It was confusing, but wonderful. He could not think of anything that would be better than this. Vergil grazed his teeth against the other's neck, licking his way up to the younger's ear. "Yes, Dante. I love you more than you can imagine." Was his silent, almost shame-filled, answer. "I was created to be with you, to protect you. Of that I am more than certain. Tell me, Dante, don't you feel it? Tell me what you want, and I will make those wishes come true." He said, claiming his brother's lips again, this time kissing him more tenderly than passionate.

"Eh..." Dante looked into his brother's eyes, loving the deep blue seas which they were offering, pulling his twin into a tight embrace. He felt like moved to tears, and it took a short while until he was able to return the kiss just as gentle. His fingers moved across the soft skin of Vergil's back, while he tried to realize that all. What about him? What did he feel? He always claimed that he loved his brother, but since they met each other again the last time so much had happened. Things that he couldn't really understand, far beyond brotherly love. Could he really say that he loved Vergil from the bottom of his heart, true and deep, like lovers do? He nodded slightly, to answer his own question to himself, and strangely he felt more at ease out of a sudden. It was still a little weird, but he could at least accept it better for now. "I... I love you too, Vergil..." he whispered in a voice that was almost too silent to be heard. Vergil smiled gently, his thumb tenderly brushing against his brother's thigh. He felt so touched by his brother's words. So happy and... Content. He had never experienced something like this in his entire life before. "What do you want me to do, Dante? What do you need?" He purred, a mischievous grin spreading over his lips.

The younger moved even closer to his lover, savoring the warmth of his skin pressed against his own. "Honestly Vergil... I... I don't know... but I would be... pretty grateful if you could... release me..." he blushed again, showing a rather abashed smile. Vergil laughed, feeling high. "Anything for you." He said, slowly drawing off the younger's underwear, giving him time to back out if he wanted that. When he didn't, the elder tossed the underwear onto the floor, taking in the sight of his twin's erection, grinning proudly. He bent down, running his tongue along that hot flesh. Dante didn't move, only his eyes widened again, when he felt his brother's warm and wet tongue. He gasped, lifting one leg to bow it, while the fingers of one hand dug into the soft blanket, the other sneaked into Vergil's silvery hair, crawling through it without any pressure.

Vergil grinned before taking his brother in his mouth, pleasuring him with his tongue and lips, kissing, licking and sucking while he traced a finger over his brother's balls. Dante moaned, arching his back, while his fingers caught a tighter grip in his twin's hair without hurting him for sure. Hell, that felt so good, better than everything else before! He could feel sweat wetting his his own hair, his breath going fast and his heart beating again. "V... Vergil..." he muttered, but didn't really expect an answer. Vergil moaned around his brother's erection, his hands traveling freely over Dante's stomach as he took more of that thick, hard prick into his mouth, relaxing as much as he could, so he would not gag. Increasing his movements, his goal was set on his brother's release as he grabbed those lithe hips. The younger could not help it but to squirm lightly, gasping and moaning while he tried to breathe in a normal way. He eased the grip around his brother's hair when he noticed that it got too tight, his fingers running down Vergil's ear and cheek until he reached his neck, his nails scratching the sensitive skin softly. He could feel the tense that build up in his body, straining each muscle. "I... I.." he stammered, but wasn't really able to speak. Vergil released his brother's erection in order to be able to run his tongue down to his balls, sucking on them lightly. "What's wrong, Dante? Speechless?" He asked with amusement.

"Agh... I..." Dante clenched his teeth, groaning quietly while he tried not to move his hips. He felt like detonating within the next few seconds, his cheeks showing a deep red. His brother simply drove him crazy, and there was nothing that could clear his mind at that point. "J...just don't stop..." he gasped, reaching for the elder's hair again. "Hadn't planned to." The elder murmured, covering the other's erection with his mouth again, just longing to taste his brother's release. Dante bit his lower lip, trying to avoid crying out in pleasure, his back arching again when his body's tense fell off him with another deep moan. He would have warned his brother, if he had managed to, but he should have known better, at least HE was the one that HAD some experience at that point. The younger climaxed into his brother's mouth, thrills shaking his hot body.

Vergil swallowed his brother's semen without any complaint, smiling as he slid up his brother's body, brushing his lips against Dante's. "You are truly amazing, Dante." Beautiful, he thought. That lovely face he had made while coming, the one of pure ecstasy and pleasure. Vergil just found it almost addictive. Dante closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his brother, his body still trembling. He held him close, feeling exhausted, tired, but still happy. "Now.. you leave me speechless..." he whispered weakly, showing a lovingly smile, one hand brushing through the other's silvery hair. "I... I guess... I think too much sometimes, huh..? That was... you were amazing... I... love you, Vergil..." Vergil chuckled. "I love you too, Dante." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss upon his brother's lips, nibbling lightly at them as his hand came to rest upon the hollow of his brother's back. The younger blinked, smiling into their kiss happily. When had he ever been that joyful? He could not recall a single time while his brother wasn't around. He turned to his side, pulling the elder with him, one hand tickling down his brother's side to come to rest on his slender hip. Then he released the kiss, locking their eyes again. "What... about you, Vergil...?" he whispered softly before giving him a wink.

Vergil chuckled, placing another kiss on his brother's lips. "You do not have to." He said. He did not want to push his brother too far. He'd noticed how reluctant he had been under his own touch, and the elder was more than just afraid to drive his brother away. Dante smirked, what made him look naughty for a moment. "We already went too far, didn't we?" He bent over his twin, grabbing his hair to gently turn his head a bit, placing his lips onto his brother's neck, stroking across the soft skin, nibbling and caressing it with his tongue. His hand did not move yet, but its grip tightened slightly. Vergil moaned, his arms tightening around his brother's broad back and he tilted his head to the side, offering up his neck as well as begging for it. "D-Dante..." He murmured. "A-Are you sure about this?" He asked, just to be on the safe side. To know exactly how his brother felt about all this. Dante lifted his head to be able to look at the elder. He could see arousal mirroring in his face, and he had to admit that he liked what he saw. He nodded slightly, giving him a short smile. "Don't worry Verge.." Then he continued caressing his brother's neck and throat, kissing down to his collarbone, while his hand finally attempted to move. Slowly it stroke down Vergil's thigh, its fingers tickling softly. Vergil gasped, then moaned, his fingers digging into his brother's shoulder blades hard enough for it to hurt slightly. This was better than what he'd even expected and better than what he'd ever had before in his entire life.

Dante laid down next to his brother, pulling him close and into his free arm. "Promise me one thing, Vergil...?" he could not avoid a grin. "You won't kill me if you're cumming, okay?" If his nails started to dig into his skin before he even started, then he didn't want to know what he'd do if he lost his self-control. The younger placed a gentle kiss onto his brother's jaw, his hand crawling up his thigh again, for his fingers to stroke along Vergil's erection, like a soft wind would do. If he would mind his twin driving him crazy and even enjoying it? Vergil nodded. "I'll try." Was his curt reply. "It's not like you can't handle it... Anyway..." He said, his breath ragged. He gasped when Dante's fingers softly slid over his erection. "Oh Jesus, Dante." He managed to choke out his head resting on his brother's chest. The younger could not stop to gaze at his brother, his free hand caressing his cheek and his neck tenderly while he held him close. He loved his face, the expression in it, and the slightly reddened cheeks. "If I should ever find joy in pain, I'll let you know..." he whispered so close to the other's ear that he could feel his warm breath petting it. But finally he showed mercy, closing his fist around Vergil's member, starting to massage it carefully. He watched his twin's every expression, breathing in his familiar scent which made him feel secure.

Vergil gasped, fisting his brother's hair, bringing the other's mouth closer to his neck. "P-Please, Dante. Bite me." He whispered, blushing deeply. Dante might not, but he certainly was into masochistic pleasures. Dante's eyes widened, as he stared at his brother in disbelief. Did he get anything wrong, or did he just ask him to bite?! His hand continued its movements, even increasing it a bit. "W... what...?" Vergil moaned as he neared his orgasm. "Please, just do it!" He hissed, tugging in the other's hair again. "I like it. The pain. Dante, will you deny me that pleasure?" The younger closed his eyes. He could not harm his brother willingly, even if he knew that he wanted it. It would feel so... strange! Despite of that he lowered his head again, his teeth scratching Vergil's skin softly, before he finally bit into his sensitive neck. Not too hard - or at least he hoped so, while he pulled the other closer to himself, his hand still moving in an agitating way. He could feel that his twin was close to the end by now, what made him try with even more effort.

Vergil cried out as he came, clutching his brother's back tight, but still keeping in his mind not to hurt him. He then collapsed against his lover's chest, panting. They laid in silence for a while, just letting what had just happen sink in. "Pain is a beautiful thing, Dante." He finally said, hoping it would ease his brother's mind some. Dante sighed quietly, pulling his hand back to look at it, and a bit of Vergil's semen that dropped onto it. He frowned thoughtful, then just licked it off his fingers grimacing. "Uh..." He shook his head, clinging to his brother again. "As long as you're not trying to convince me to try it too, I don't mind, or... just a bit, as I don't like to hurting you..." he whispered finally, his cheek brushing against his brother's, a soft smile on his lips. Vergil smiled, snuggling up into that safe and warm embrace of his brother. "Promise, Dante. Compromising." He murmured, already halfway asleep.

Dante chuckled slightly, ending up in a deep yawn. He grabbed the blanket that laid useless next to them, pulling it over their still heated bodies, moving even closer to his brother if that was possible. "Thank you..." he muttered, but rather meant the whole experience he'd made than only Vergil's last words. He would likely stay away the entire night, if he wasn't too exhausted to even think about what just had happened. His face so close to his brother's that they could feel each others breath he closed his eyes again, sliding into a relaxing sleep.


	16. Finally a family

The next morning truly started in a disaster - at least for Dante himself. Slowly he opened his eyes, but didn't have the time to even blink, until he realized that he was all naked, his brother in his arms. He sat up, probably fast enough to wake up his twin as well. He gasped, when yesterday's events came back to his mind, then blushed deeply. What the hell had gotten into them? Not that he regretted anything of what happened, but he didn't really know if he should feel guilty now, or how to behave at all. Vergil groaned when he managed to not get hit by his twin whom practically flew up. "What are you doing..?" He murmured, his hand still flung around his brother's waist. "Is something wrong?" He asked, finally sitting up and studying Dante's pale face. The younger turned towards his brother, blushing even deeper. He couldn't look into his eyes. "I... no... I... don't know... really!" He blinked, then tried to escape that situation by just jumping out of bed. A could shower would help - if Vergil would let him go. "Hey, come back here this instant!" Vergil demanded, also making his way out of bed to be able to torn up over his brother with annoyance etched into his elegant features.

Dante turned around again, staring at Vergil as if he just hit him. "W...what?" He tried to ask as calm as he could. "Just... let me take a shower okay? I'll be... fine afterwards..." He took a deep breath, hoping that his brother would allow that. Vergil held his brother's eyes for a moment, slowly nodding as he sank down onto the bed again, starting to dress since the room had somehow gotten cold as ice against his skin. Dante had to move his head to hide his eyes from the look of his brother, but sighed deeply when he noticed his reaction. He walked over to the bed, placing a gentle hand onto his twin's shoulder. "Don't... look at me like that... It's not about you, I promise..." he whispered slowly, before he knelt down in front of him.

Vergil looked up, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Go for your shower, Dante. I will make breakfast." He said curtly before making his way out of the bedroom. He strode right past the reception where their soon-to-be-son had spent the night and disappeared into the kitchen. "Vergil!" The younger stared onto the floor when his brother left, biting his lower lip tightly enough for it to bleed. He was such an idiot! NOW he felt truly guilty, but he was well aware of his twin's dourness. He went to the bathroom quietly, taking his shower, but this time it only lasted about 10 minutes instead of his usual half hour each morning. Finally dressend he rushed down the stairs, entering the kitchen just to stop three steps away from his brother. "I'm sorry Vergil... Let me explain it to you... okay?" he said silently, playing around with the the hem of his shirt nervously. Nero seemed to be still asleep, as he didn't show up yet. The elder, who stood leant over one of the desks, only glanced at him as he continued with the omelettes. "Speak, then, and make it quick." Vergil murmured. He was NOT up to one of these "I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me" ditches. Especially NOT from his own BROTHER.

Dante sighed again. His twin's iciness hurt more than he wanted to admit. "I... It's just..." he stammered, both fists clenching. "Damn it Verge... I do not regret ANYTHING! But... everything's screwed up inside of me... I... have to learn to deal with it first, okay? It's not about you and me... It's all that shit my so called parents told me all the time, you know? Society and whatever... I always had to make sure that I didn't do anything wrong, just for good publicity... I can't just strip it off from one day to another... I'm not telling you that I need time or... that we shouldn't continue, I'm just... begging you to understand my point of view... I love you Vergil, and... nothing will ever change that, you hear me?" he swallowed, trying to fight the upcoming tears. Vergil sighed deeply, moving to draw his brother into a tight embrace as he leant against the counter. "I do not understand, Dante, and probably I will not be able to, but I will respect it." He said, taking his brother's chin to turn his head up. "I promise." He stated before brushing his lips against Dante's, relieved beyond his own understanding. The younger sank into his brothers arms, returning the kiss tenderly, as he sneaked his arms around his brother. "Thank you." he said silently when they released the kiss, trying to smile weakly. "And we still have the boy, you know? I don't think that bitch will allow us to take him with us if she knew..." he shook his head, leaning his forehead against the elder's shoulder. "I ponder too much sometimes I guess... but it cannot change anything between us..."

Vergil nodded. "You do indeed, Dante. I cannot understand how you can deal with yourself." He stated, his hands running up and down the other's back. "And the boy? We will have to get that cleared out today. I want all papers done, and I want us to get an extra bed." He murmured, mostly to himself than to his brother. "He will get back problems sleeping on that dreadful couch." Dante closed his eyes, savoring the gentle touch, while he stroke along Vergil's neck in return. "If you're always alone in a damn big house, you just start to think about this and that, yourself, the others and stuff. That's only normal. This is how I am, but I'll acclimate with it for sure." he smiled again, placing a lovingly kiss upon his twin's cheek. "You're right, our day is stuffed, hm?" Vergil smiled. "Yeah, it is." Not that he minded. "Um, Dante, I think there is something we might need to discuss later on." He stated, his fingers coming to brush against the younger's soft and warm skin. "I am still the owner of two different houses." He explained, hoping that Dante would come up with some kind of solution about it.

Dante looked at the elder full of expectation, then he bent down his head a bit. "One... of them is... our childhood home, isn't it...?" he asked quietly, his voice sounding sad. "I... can't go back, if that is what you're asking me. I haven't been there for years, and I know why... I got this place, because I wanted to be independent, and I didn't want to feel reminded of what had happened every day..." Vergil nodded. "It is indeed, but I do not think I have the heart to sell it. Neither mother's home. The garden... I can't. I've been taking care of it since I was seventeen, Dante." He murmured, forcing away those ANNOYING feelings of sadness. The younger sighed deeply, watching his brother through halfway closed lids. "I couldn't sell it either... Each of us would have to take care of one of the houses I bet... Maybe Nero would need one some day. They don't have these memories for him..." he said calmly, pulling the other closer to his chest.

Vergil nodded, thankful for his brother's comfort and support. "You are smart, when you think clearly." He said with a gentle smile, capturing the other's lips in a sweet kiss before releasing himself from the other's arms. "Food is ready. Please wake him up." Vergil grinned foolishly when he turned towards the food again. The younger returned the kiss gently, then a wide grin lighted up his face. "Before sunrise it is YOUR son!" he stated, then could not avoid a laughter. It was cloudy outside, so there was no sun. He crossed his arms in front of him, still chuckling slightly. "Naaah you go, if he's just a bit like you I don't want to be the one to be blamed for waking him up." Vergil laughed shaking his head. "Just don't eat up everything." He said, making his way out to the reception. He looked at the boy with a gentle smile before he knelt next to the couch. He'd really been exhausted, poor boy. "Hey, Kid, wake up." He demanded softly, a hand caressing the boy's hair. Dante tried to look innocent when he grabbed a bottle of orange juice. He said something about eating, not drinking, no?

Nero moved slightly, but didn't open his eyes. "No... let me... sleep... I... beg... you..." he mumbled, still halfway asleep. "It... wasn't me...!" Vergil frowned, shaking the boy's shoulders gently. "Hey, Nero! Wake up, boy!" This was worrying. "No one's out to hurt you, yeah?" He said softly, his fingers brushing over the boy's soft cheek. The boy sat up quickly, finally opening his eyes. He glared at Vergil, slightly irritated for a moment, until he realized where he was. "Oh.. I'm sorry..." he said quietly, biting his lower lip. "Have... I overslept again...? I... I have to go to school...!" He tried to jump off the couch, obviously baffled and almost in a panic. Vergil grabbed the boy's wrist when he made a motion to leave the house. "You are not going anywhere. You have not overslept, and it's Sunday." He said sternly, pushing the boy back into the couch. "Now, what was it you were so frightened of, Nero?" He asked, his voice softening considerably as his thumb brushed over the teen's hand absently. The kid jerked, but sat down again, staring onto the floor. "It's just... I always oversleep or... drop things and... I'm clumsy and... I... get punished for it all the time, more than any other child would be... I... It was never my intention to annoy anybody. Please I... I don't want to be punished anymore..." he whispered, clenching both fists.

Vergil felt his face drain from blood as he caught the boy's face in both his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. "Nero, I will never punish you if you do not deserve it. You trust me to know when to use that?" He asked sternly. What the hell had that stupid bitch done to this child?! The mere thought of what he could have been forced to endure was not only sickening, but enraging. "I think so..." Nero answered silently, trying to evade the man's gaze shyly. "It's just... I..." he sighed, closing his eyes while he bit his lower lip again. "It's just that, what, Nero?" Vergil asked, his hand resting upon the youth's arm. "What ever she did to you, believe me, you did not deserve it. She is sick, you hear me?" The boy blushed, looking down again. "She... made me stand in the middle of the room for three days... Without food and without sleep... And every time I fell asleep meant another day of being locked away in the basement... Sometimes she banished me to there for two whole weeks... And then... she just punished me again when I overslept the next day... If she'd just hit me I could have endured it, but..." he stopped, swallowing a few times.

Vergil clenched his teeth so hard he was actually afraid that he'd break his jaw. "You did nothing wrong, Nero." He said sternly. "You have to understand that." He drew the boy into a tight hug. "We are going there directly after breakfast, get all the papers done, and then you will live here, were you belong." Nero wrapped his arms around the elder, his head leaned against Vergil's chest. He sobbed quietly, and although it felt strange to do so at his age, he didn't really know moments like this one, but it made him feel safe. "Thank you..." he whispered, his slender body shivering slightly. He hadn't expected that he would understand at all, as it seemed to be normal for himself, but obviously he did. "I promise to tell you everything one day, Nero. But not today." Vergil murmured, petting the boy's hair. "Are you hungry, then?" He said then, smiling a little as he pushed his boy a bit from himself, drying away the tears. "Omelettes are hopefully served in the kitchen."

Nero nodded, returning the smile when Vergil dried away his tears. "I am!" he stated, his cheeks reddening a bit. He liked omelettes, and the prospect of a nice breakfast was a quite good one. Vergil chuckled before leading the boy to the kitchen, seating him between himself and Dante. "Help yourself." He said with a smile as he went over to the water boiler, starting it as he took a tea bag from its package.

Dante stood there, still leaned against the counter, the bottle in his hand almost emptied. "What the hell did you guys do out there? I thought that you'd never come back." he looked at his brother with a sly grin. "Do I have to get jealous, or are you just the perfect Daddy?" he jumped forward, just in case, sitting down on his chair. "I didn't like the thought of starving..." Nero giggled as he took one of the omelets, then looked at Vergil again. "May I have a tea too?" he asked, what made Dante shake his head. "Okay okay I got it..." Vergil smiled widely. Finally he had found someone who shared his taste for tea. "Of course, green or herbal? And Dante, you are always jealous. Even of the cat." He said with a slight giggle which turned into a frown. "Where IS Yulia, really?" He asked, as if one of the others knew.

Dante bent back his head, staring up to the ceiling, pretending to pout. "Green please." Nero said still grinning as he began to eat. "Yulia?" Dante raised an eyebrow. "I saw her in the shower, she seems to feel attracted by water." Vergil nodded. "Ah, okay then." He said, placing the cup of green tea in front of Nero before sitting down, his own cup in his hands. "Please, Nero, take some more, you look as if you are starving." He offered with a worried frown. The boy smiled, as he took another omelet. "They're really good!" he stated, looking at Vergil with big eyes. "Okay, he got the drinking habits from you, but eating? At least something in what he is similar to me." Dante laughed while he got some food as well. Vergil chuckled as he finished his tea. Then he spent another half hour encouraging to eat just a little bit more until the boy was almost ready to burst. "You boys go and play," He said, giving them a wink. "I'll take care of this mess."

"Play...?" Nero looked at the elder as if he had just predicted the 8th world-wonder. "I can't even stand up nor walk anymore... I'm so stuffed..." he grabbed his cup of tea, also emptying it. "Ate too much?" Dante grinned while he stood up. "I should make sure that nobody thinks that I was on business today, but you should hurry up anyway, maybe they're already looking for him..." he mentioned, watching his brother starting to wash the dishes. Vergil just nodded as he kept on doing the dishes. He didn't care how much they looked for the boy, he'd still finish the goddamned dishes.

When he was done, he entered the reception where Dante sat behind the desk, his legs upon it, as usual, and Nero was lying on his back on the couch looking rather... Full. "So, Shall we leave?" He asked, smiling. "Carry me!" Nero giggled, then sat up slowly. "I was just joking." Dante yawned, jumping over his desk to land onto his feet. "Yeah, I'm prepared. But... I'm afraid that we either have to walk, or use the bus, a bike won't do." Vergil shrugged. "Really your choice..." He said evenly. He didn't care as long as they got to their destination soon enough. He was beginning to get anxious. "I should get a car as soon as possible..." Dante mumbled when he put on his coat. "All right girls, let's go then." He went to the door, giving the others a sly grin. Nero followed him scowling, only looking back to Vergil, if he would follow or not.

They made their way to the orphanage by taxi, just because they were lucky enough to catch one. Dante paid the driver when he stopped the car in front of the huge house. "So here we are again... It's been years..." he muttered, then shook his head. "Any plans...?" Vergil shuddered, taking his brother's hand, enlacing their fingers. "In, get the paper-works done and out. Can't be any easier." Truth was that he doubted the fact that he would be able to walk through those goddamned oak doors again. Nero looked around, then a light smile spread over his face. "She's not here! She finally took her holidays!" The boy grabbed a hand of each of the twins, dragging them inside the house. He had noticed that the director's car wasn't around, so they would probably have less problems. "Woohooo what the hell's up?" Dante exchanged a look with his brother. "Did we miss something...?" Vergil just shrugged. "Then, Nero, who are we going to talk to about the adoption?" He asked, sighing in disbelief and disappointment. What if they wouldn't be able to get it all done today? Nero looked at Vergil, his frowning confusing him for a moment. "The vice director, he's really nice. I bet he's the nicest person here anyway..." he pulled the twins to their well known office, only stopping to knock at the door before he stepped in, without even waiting for an invitation.

A man in his middle 30's sat beyond the desk. He looked up, raising both eyebrows when he recognized the Boy. "Nero..." he sighed. "Ran away again? You're lucky that the director's not around, you know..." Vergil placed a hand upon the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry sir, but something happened, and he's been staying with us since." He said politely while glancing at his brother. "We have come to the conclusion that we want to adopt him." Nero smiled softly, then blushed a bit. "He's right..." he said, looking at the man, who could not help it but to raise his brows again. He glared at the twins, noticing their similarity to the boy. "You're related or something?" he asked, frowning thoughtfully. "Indirectly." He said, which somewhat had to be true, since they were of the same race. "Does it matter?" He asked, maybe a little too cocky.

Dante grinned. Too true, at least a part of them was related. "No, in the end this is better than total strangers that come up with the wish for an adoption. I'm just wondering about you two, you're twins, right? Normally... Well you know, families consist of a man and a woman..." he stopped, turning towards Nero. "And what about you? Do you want to leave with them? I know your story, so you don't have to." The boy just nodded, taking the twin's hands again with a smile. "I'd really love to go with them!" he stated, watching the man with hopeful eyes. "We both had been here too, Sir, and we know how it feels go come to a family you don't know. And we both didn't make the best experiences about families at all. We met that boy on a rather weird way, but we'd like to make it better, you know?" Dante blinked a few times. Hell, he had never been good at that kind of things! When the man looked his way, Vergil nodded sternly. "We are brothers, twins, yes, but I cannot see how that would decrease our abilities of parenting." He said, his hand tightly closed around Nero's.

The vice director just smiled at them. "That's not how it was meant. It's just unusual, but I think it will be all right. To be honest, I'd be glad if Nero finally found a home other than this one. He really deserves it." He went back behind his desk, looking for the necessary papers. "You know what to do, or do you need my help?" He asked, when he handed the twins the form. Dante took it, to have a short look at it. "Should be okay." He answered, exchanging a look with his brother. "Okay then, I'll leave you alone for a while, take your time, I'll be back soon." The man pointed to the chars that stood in front of the desk. Those, where Dante and Vergil had to sit down on too often. "I'll go and collect my things and say bye to my friends, okay?" Nero watched the twins, already on his way to the door.

When the door closed behind the boy, Vergil sighed heavily, his whole body seeming to shrink as he leant against his brother. "That was not pleasant." He murmured, his face buried in his brother's neck. "Hey, we got the acceptance of tender, so what?" Dante grinned, placing an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I know it's hard to be back, but this time we will leave together, even with another one who is like us. No need to worry or dwelling in bad memories." The younger kissed Vergil on his lips flightily, running a hand through his silvery hair. "Let's get this over and then just go home, okay?" Vergil nodded. "You please take care of the papers? I think I need to sit. " Instead of the usual chairs where he and Dante had spent most of their time on this dreadful place sitting on, he walked right around the desk, sitting down in the comfortable leather chair that stood behind it. "This is more like it." He said with amusement. Dante laughed. "You're a poser, Verge!" he stated, sitting down opposite to his brother while he took one of the pens which laid there to fill out the forms. "Are we married?" he asked, giggling slightly. "Do we have other children? House, car anything?"

Nero took his time to rush into the room he shared with 9 other boys, collecting the stuff he had left behind before running away last time. "Already back? That was quick this time, what now? Are you just getting your stuff or what?" a boy with all black hair who sat on his bed looked up to him. "Simon! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." Nero blushed, stuffing his backpack with his last clothes. The other boy just smiled. "Sounds like you too well." his amber eyes were settled upon the white-haired. "No punishment this time? Or what is it all about?" Nero shut the zippers of his backpack, then walked over to his friend, sitting down next to him on the bed. "I'm leaving, Simon." The black haired just laughed. "Yeah, you told me yesterday, remember? But you always come back." Nero looked down onto the floor. "Not thi time. You were right, I'm here to get my stuff. I'lkl be adopted." The other boy stared at him, keeping silent for a moment. "You're sure?" Nero nodded. "This time it WILL be forever, I know it."

"Y-You're leaving, for ever?" Simon managed to choke out, his chest tightening. "Y-You're leaving me here?" He whispered with a deep frown, removing his raven hair which reached all the way down to the middle of his back. "But I..." Nero kept staring at the floor, his cheeks reddening again. He had hoped for his friend to be happy about him, finally having found a family. "I'm sorry, I.. it's just... You know, I hoped for people like them all my life and... I... I will come and visit you, whenever I can, I promise!" Simon nodded, forcing a smile. "I'm glad for you, Nero, I really am, it's just that... I'll miss you, you know? You were the one to take care of me when I came here for the first time." He sneaked his hand into the other teen's. "Can I visit too?" He asked shyly, his eyes cast down in his lap.Nero took the other boy's hand in his own, squeezing it lightly. "Off course you can! I would be happy if you did, you'll have to get to know them, they're really nice. Not the typical parents at all, but they're amazing!" he closed his eyes for a few seconds, then looked at Simon again. "I'll miss you too, as you were always there, but I will keep my promise, you'll see. I could never forget you, you hear me?"

Simon nodded slowly, pushing the despair and sorrow way back in his mind. "Can I have a hug before you leave?" He asked weakly, a small smile playing over his lips. Nero raised an eyebrow when looking at his friend. Was he serious? He never asked for stuff like that, and then... it was a little weird. "Sure." he finally answered, wrapping his arms around the other's back and pulling him close. He couldn't even remember someone else than Vergil hugging him, and it felt surprisingly good. He closed his eyes, sighing quietly. "Promise me not to cry, okay?" Simon swallowed, burying his face in that soothing warmth of the other's neck, those strong arms around him feeling like heaven. "I will do my best." He murmured honesty. His heart already ached at the thought of parting from his friend, but he also knew he had no choice. "Promise you get happy, Nero. Even if you need to forget me, just promise to stay happy from now on."

Nero shook his head, still holding the other boy close. "I will be happy, Simon, and I won't have to forget you. I'd rather stay here than that." He smiled softly, trying to console his friend. Actually, he had been the only one that didn't run away or was disgusted because of his arm. "Maybe you can come to our place for a week or two during your holidays? And I think we'll see each other at school too, unless I don't have to go to another..." Simon nodded, almost overwhelmed by his friend's care. "Yeah." He said, blinking the tears away. "I'd love that, Nero." He took a deep breath before reluctantly releasing himself from his friend's arms. "You should get going." He tried to laugh a little, but failed. "You take care, okay?" He demanded, cupping the other boy's cheek. "I will." Nero said when he finally stood up. He blushed a little, when he felt Simon's hand on his face, then blinked a few times as he leaned his cheek into that gentle touch. It felt good somehow, although he couldn't say why. After a few seconds he turned around, grabbing his backpack on the way to the door. "See ya!" he called, his voice trembling audible. Damn it! He hadn't imagined that it would be that hard to say goodbye, even if it wasn't meant forever! The boy didn't wait for an answer - he had to get back, otherwise HE would be the one of them crying. He ran across the floor, back to the office he knew Dante and Vergil were still in.

Vergil looked at the boy in surprise when he more or less darted into the room, tears obviously trying to make themselves visible. "Come, Nero." He said softly, motioning for the boy to move. "You... You're done...?" he asked, trying to sound as normals as possible, swallowing a few times to keep his tears hidden. Dante nodded, then pointed at the vice director who had come back in the meantime. He gazed at the forms, then also nodded slightly. "All right then. I hope you take good care of him." Vergil nodded, but frowned. He might be a chicken mom, but he worried about Nero. He would probably do so for a long time, just as he had done about both Dante, Yulia and his cat. He just hated to see the people he loved hurt. Nero sighed quietly. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm okay. It's just... saying goodbye is never easy..." At least he tried pretending to be strong for now. Dante placed an arm around the younger's shoulder, while they lead him out of the room. "Who would know better than we do, hm?" he smiled, exchanging another look with his brother. "What's next, Daddy?" Vergil chuckled, his hand coming to brush against his brother's cheek. "Told you, Dante. We need to get a bed. That couch is hell, am I not correct, Nero?"

Nero grinned, chewing on his lower lipf for a while. "I don't know, been too tired." he said then, stopping when they arrived outside. He blinked, watching the twins. They were somehow weird, but still all right. Dante yawned. "As you mention a bed, I'm getting tired again." Lie always, but it was too early to even think of sleeping. "So where should we go then, and how? Remember the car thingy? We really have to get one. And there's a little more we need to discuss later." Vergil raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, blushing, feeling like a complete idiot. He was sure that he SHOULD know what his brother meant. "We could take the car first, then the bed, then strawberry sundae." He joked, giving his brother a wink. Dante sighed. "This will make me poor, I swear, but yeah, what other choices are there? I bet none." Although the imagination of a fresh strawberry sundae made him smile again. Nero looked from Dante to Vergil, and back. He didn't really get what was going on, but he was happy to be with them. He shrugged, playing around with the straps of his backpack. "So the car first then... any clues where to get one? I mean... one that doesn't cost half a million dollars. Oh and... What we still need to discuss... you know the usual parental stuff, like school and whatever." Dante ran a hand through his hair, while looking up to the sky. It wasn't THAT easy to raise a family, even if it always seemed like it would.

"You will stay in the school you are in, if it is your wish." He said wisely. "And we will TRY to get my brother's stuff out of the spare room, so it will become your own. If you need any clothes? Tell us. I have rather much in an account my mother started for me. We can buy a used car in a shop just a few minutes from here, and It will not cost so much. We need to get new groceries, since Dante has devoured our fridge, and now we are feeding another person, which seem to have the same taste in food." He chuckled, patting the boy's head. Nero nodded. "I'd like to stay in my old school, it's just that far away from home now, so I'd need to borrow the car or something..." He bit his lower lip, looking shy for a moment. "Phew... already got your license, yes?" Dante raised an eyebrow, then glared at Vergil with a grin. "Hey c'mon? Eating well keeps you fit, you can see it, look at me!" Vergil snorted. "That is NOT the food, Dante, but all the demons that you persist in fighting. And yes, you will have to use the car if we cannot find another vehicle. As a moped or something. Would that do, Nero?" He asked, swatting his brother across the back of his head on the same way. Food makes you fit. As if.

Nero stared at Vergil with big eyes. "You're serious?!" he wanted to know, blushing again. That was all too good to be true! "You're too nice to me..." Dante mumbled something that could hardly be understood, then grinned again. "It does, it does, it does!" he called laughing, before he finally pulled the others into that shop where a lot of cars and mopeds stood around. "Ah well... I'm in for red." he murmured, letting his eyes wander over various cars. "Yellow!" Nero demanded, gazing at Vergil. Dante smirked. He was too sure that his brother would like blue... Vergil smirked. "I'm sure you already know my preference." He said with a laughter. "Why not settle on something big and yellow, perfect for you both; Dante's ego, and your color." He grinned. He himself did not mind, since he did not even have a proper driving license. Dante rolled his eyes. "I am NOT going to drive a YELLOW car!" he stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Get him a yellow scooter I don't care, but NO yellow car!" pretending to shudder he laughed as well, then shaking his head. "No, seriously, red, even blue okay, or the mixture of it, but yellow? You can't do that to me, I'm no little barbie-girl or something!" Nero laughed so hard, he had to hold his stomach. "Stop it already! Or... or I'll feel stiff and aching tomorrow!" Vergil chuckled, straightening his body before laying his arm around his brother's waist. "Fine then, red it is, but no leather clothing, you hear me? And Nero, go and find yourself a proper vehicle, one you WON'T hurt yourself on, okay?"

Nero beamed with joy, when he made his way through the hall, looking at various mopeds and scooters that stood at the back. Dante grinned, turning his face towards that of his brother. "You regale him, dear..." he whispered, placing a short kiss onto Vergil's cheek. "I guess there's a good one." he reached out one arm to point at a red-metallic car, that looked as if it was quite expensive. "I like it's shape." Vergil shrugged. "It is your choice, my love." He said, releasing his brother so he would be able to look at the metallic beauty. "What ever you want." He murmured with a smile as he watched his brother's joyful, almost skipping, steps. The younger had almost reached the car when he turned around again. "Whatever... I want...?" He asked, walking towards Vergil again just to stop right in front of him.

"Then... kiss me... here and now..." He didn't really know what had gotten into him, but he didn't care for all the people around them out of a sudden. May they stare until their eyes plop out! "K-Kiss you?" Vergil asked as he met his brother's determinate eyes before throwing his arms around his brother's neck, pulling him close. "I won't settle with only that, you know." He murmured. "You'll have to give me a special treat tonight." Dante blushed deeply, cupping his brother's cheek with one hand, the other arm wrapped around Vergil's waist. "I'll try my best, honey..." he whispered, brushing his lips against those of his brother. Many of the people who were around looked at them, their eyebrows raised, some with an rather disgusted expression on their face, but Dante didn't give a damn about it. He closed his eyes, savoring his twin's sweet lips, parting his own a bit, waiting for him do deepen the kiss. Nero had finally found a scooter he liked, yellow like lemon and it looked really cool. He turned around, ready to tell his new 'parents', then gasped. 'What the fuck...?!' was the only thought that came to his mind when he saw what they were doing.

Vergil smiled into the kiss before capturing his brother's lips, deepening the kiss as his brother motioned for him to, as he held his brother closer, his eyes slowly closing, that lovely heat spreading through his body instantly. Dante returned the kiss tenderly, his fingers stroking across the soft skin of Vergil's cheek. Suddenly he felt truly free. Now that he had the courage to just show his love, even in publicity everything seemed much easier. Nero turned around again, one hand pressed over his mouth. He didn't really know what to do. Disturbing wouldn't be nice, staring was even worse, but waiting? Oh hell... Didn't they say that they were brothers? Even twins? Vergil was the one to first break the kiss, his face soft. He could not believe that he was here. In the arms of the person he loved the most in his entire life, kissing him, touching him. After all that he'd gone through, he was allowed to feel again. To actually love and be loved. And it felt amazing. "Should we see if the boy has found something suitable?" He asked after a while, his arms still wrapped around his brother, as if it was only the two of them in the entire universe.

Dante nodded, still a little dizzy from what just had happened. "Yeah..." he answered, unwillingly releasing himself from his brother's embrace to grab his hands. They turned around, looking at Nero who showed them his back. The boy was trying to clear his mind. What should he say now? How to react? Should he just pretend that he didn't see anything? 'Oops' Vergil thought to himself before shaking his head and laying his arms around the boy's shoulders. "You found anything, Nero?" He asked sweetly, as if what he and Dante just had done never had happened. Nero jerked, instantly blushing in a deep purple color. Fuck! He was caught! "Ehm... I... I... uhm..." he stammered, cursing himself to hell. Couldn't he just PRETEND that everything was all right? "I think so..." he said, giggling slightly. Dante blushed himself. He knew from the boy's behavior that he had seen them. Anyway, he would have noticed it sooner or later though, so better sooner than later. Vergil chuckled slightly. "Will this be a problem for you, Nero?" He asked evenly, his eyes locked on the ones of the young teenager's.

"So you... really ARE a couple...?" The boy asked, somewhere between shock and disbelief. He never heard of such things, not to mention being gay in addition! "I... I don't know, really... It's just... I..." Nero shook his head. He couldn't find any words to explain how he felt. Not that he was disgusted or something, he never cared as long as true love was involved, but twins? "I'm... sorry, I didn't mean to resent you..." Dante smiled softly. "Ask Vergil, I didn't look much else in the beginning, but you'll get used to it after some time." Vergil smiled gently. "Believe me, Nero, I love him over anything on this planet. I hope you will stay with us, even considering whom I chose to have next to me in my bed." Nero blushed even deeper. he didn't need to tell him about THAT! "I... it's okay... I think..." The boy tried to smile, but could not manage more than an abashed chuckle. "I... I mean... It is your choice, and... it doesn't affect me at all, so..." he shrugged, then hugged each of the twins. "Damn it, I don't care! It's far better than to have two mothers in the end that always argue about their methods of education..." Dante shook his head, placing one arm around his brother's shoulders. "You're sure that we can't do it better than 4 women?" Vergil chuckled, elbowing his brother in his side. "Stop teasing the kid. Nero, did you find anything you liked?" The elder asked for the third time, hoping he'd get a reasonable answer this time.

Nero nodded, pointing at the lemon-colored scooter that stood behind him. "That one is really cool!" he stated, smiling a little. "Looks like a banana..." Dante grinned. "But I bet it will suit you."

"Settled, then." Vergil said. "That yellow one, and the metallic car, Dante, get the shopkeeper and take care of this. I? Have never bought a car, or a vehicle, in my life." The younger nodded. "All right..." He fumbled his credit card out of his pocket while he made his way up to the man that seemed to be the shopkeeper. Only ten minutes later they got the papers and keys to their new vehicles. Dante grinned when he came back. "Now the bed?" Nero grabbed the key to his scooter with big eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, beaming with joy again. He must be dreaming! And tomorrow he would wake up, and everything was back to normal... Vergil smiled, running a hand through the boy's hair. "You're welcome." He said with a laughter. "And yes, bed next. I will NOT have him sleep on the couch another night."

They got the bed too, and then finally went to the supermarket. Nero followed their car on his brand new scooter, and it seemed like he was a responsible driver compared to Dante. They arrived home quite late. Nero took two of the grocery bags to bring them into the kitchen, Dante took the rest and let his brother tug the cartons with the pieces of the bed. Did he really want to try and build it up today? Nero had to go to school the next day anyway. The younger of the twins swung himself onto the kitchen table, waiting for - a surely cursing - Vergil to step in. "DAMN be that bed!" Vergil muttered as he entered the kitchen, multiple small scratches healing on his wrist. "Scared Yulia." He explained to his brother's questioning face. "So, Nero, the mattress is rather thick, and I have already placed it in the corner of the reception, under the stairs. I moved the couch a little, so it will fit right perfectly. We will fix the entire bed tomorrow, as well as to start with that damned spare room which Dante has stuffed all his belongings in." He sighed to himself, almost collapsing against his brother. "It's all right. If I survived the oh so terrible couch than that will do for sure." The boy started to empty their bags, placing everything where it belonged after he had a closer look at Dante's weird order. The younger twin wrapped his arms around his brother, gently kissing his cheek. "You did a great job, dear." he said, grinning a bit.

After their dinner Nero said good night. He was really tired, and in addition he longed for the next day. He wanted to tell Simon everything at school! It didn't take long until he fell into a deep and calm sleep. Dante looked at his brother while - surprisingly - washing the dishes on his own. "What about us now? Gonna have a nice evening together...?" he wanted to know, giving his twin a wink. Vergil smirked. "Depends on what you have planned, love. You promised me a special treat, remember that?" He said with a mischievous smile playing upon his lips as he leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes practically sparkling. "I told you that I'm trying my best.." Dante whispered, walking up to his brother to place a short kiss onto his lips, before he took one of his hands, pulling him into the living-room. He sat down on the couch in front of their TV, but he didn't switch it on. No matter how he managed it, but a bottle of wine and two glasses were waiting for them. "Just relax a little, you deserve it." he muttered, leaning against the elder.


	17. Dante's 'first time'

Vergil sipped on his wine, his free arm laid casually over his brother's shoulders as he sighed in content. This was lovely. "We did this good, don't you agree?" He said with a grin, petting circles into the other's shoulder. Dante turned his face towards his brother, his own glass in one hand. "You mean the adoption, or what?" he smiled lovingly, then sipped on his wine as well. "Everything. Returning. Spoiling. Relaxing." He smiled gently. "I think we did a great job with it." He drained his glass, something he rarely did. He caressed his brother's face, thumb brushing over those beautiful lips. "Kissed you in public." He said quietly, almost in awe. Dante closed his eyes, slightly nodding. Then he placed his glass back onto the table, kissing his brother's thumb with a short grin. "Did you see their faces? If it wasn't too good to make fun of it I bet I had laughed so hard." He bent forwards, capturing his twin's lips for a gentle kiss. "I told you, that I love you, and that nothing will ever change that..."

Vergil smiled, his hands gently wrapping themselves around his brother's waist. "I'm glad, Dante. I love you too." With those words, he captured his brother's lips again, kissing him at the same time he gently laid the man down on his back on the couch. Dante returned the kiss tenderly, while he laid his arms around his bother's back. "Wasn't that... supposed to be my part tonight...?" he complained with a sly grin, stroking along the other's shoulder blades. Vergil chuckled, caressing his twin's face. "You have to take what you want, Dante. Have I taught you nothing?" He asked with a grin. The younger blinked. "Don't you challenge me?" he muttered, then sat up again, to push his brother down onto his back this time. He smiled down at Vergil, letting his hand stroke down his cheek, caressing his neck. "Any specific wishes?" Vergil grinned. "Just take my body to please you, Dante. That is my only wish." He said, brushing his lips against those of the other man.

Dante smiled softly, returning his brother's kiss again, while his hands wandered down the other's body. "You know, I'm pleased enough to just have you with me..." he whispered, sitting down on Vergil's waist while he opened the buttons of his twin's shirt. Vergil gasped when Dante's fingers brushed against his skin, making it burn. His hands closed around the skin of his brother's waist as he let his brother do what he wished. The younger chuckled slightly. "Hey, I haven't even started yet!" he mumbled, bending down again as he pushed the now opened shirt to either side. His lips touched his brother's collar bone gently, kissing a trail down over his chest. Then he let his tongue stroke along the soft skin, finally nibbling at one of his twin's nipples. Dante held his eyes closed, listening to his brother's gasping, as it showed him that he liked what he was just doing. Vergil moaned as his brother's teeth closed around his nipple, his fingers tightening around the other's waist, feeling those firm muscles under his fingers.

Dante smiled, but didn't stop. His hands stroke down his brother's side, caressing his stomach for a moment, until his fingers found the buckle of his belt. He lifted his head for a while, just to claim his twin's lips again, connecting them for a lovingly kiss, his tongue requesting inlet. Vergil parted his lips, his hands taking his brother's face, just holding him close. His breath was already ragged, and he moaned as he felt his brother's gentle fingers moving to open his pants. Dante's tongue slid into his brother's mouth, deepening the kiss passionately but still gentle. He locked their eyes each into another, then smiling as he released the kiss again. "You like it...?" he whispered, his own breath going a little faster than normal while he opened the other's belt, his pants following. Vergil nodded, incapable to do anything else. How hard it even was for him, he kept his hands on his brother's waist, just petting that soft skin. He wanted to just rip off the man's clothes. Kiss him. Love him. Fuck him. But he kept still, letting the younger twin play. Dante smirked. He could almost read his brother's mind. "I don't mind if you participate too..." he whispered, one hand sneaking under the elder's shorts. He wasn't in to pull his pants down yet - he wanted a special treat, so he would get one. Obviously he would be the one that got laid later, but he didn't care. He liked his brother's almost desperate face.

Vergil sighed in relief and almost tore the coat off his brother, licking at the salty skin that was revealed as he ran his hands over Dante's back. "Wooohooo easy there, you don't want to break me, will you?" Dante laughed, while his fist closed around his brother's already grown erection, to massage it slowly, without even considering to take off his pants. He lowered his head a little, then bit into his brother's neck. Only softly, but as he knew that he liked it, it would do for now. Vergil moaned, his arms wrapping themselves around his brother's waist. "D-Dante, you're driving me insane." He murmured, then gasped as his twin nibbled on his neck. The younger smirked again. "I know... and I'm enjoying it..." he whispered against his twin's neck, stroking the already sensitive skin with his warm breath. "You want some more...?" he asked, lifting his head again to lock their eyes. Oh how he loved that expression on Vergil's face! Slowly, he pulled his hand back, finally making up his mind to pull down his brother's pants and shorts.

Vergil gasped as the final remains of his clothing were removed by gentle, teasing, hands. "Y-You know it, Dante." He murmured, fingers grazing over the younger's chest and stomach. Dante kissed his brother's lips again, until he finally moved back a little, just to lean forward, his eyes halfway closed. "Everything you wish..." he said with a low voice, then closed his lips around the tip of Vergil's erection, one hand reaching out for that of his brother, the other stroking along his thigh. Vergil cried out in pleasure, taking his brother's hand and entwining their fingers. "C-Christ, Dante..." He gasped, the fingers of his other hand burying themselves in the silvery sea of his twin's hair. The younger looked up, almost laughing. "Religious cursing doesn't suit you, brother." he stated with a grin, then lowered his head again to continue. Although it was his 'first time' on doing things like that he was rather skilled, even if he stayed very careful. Vergil grimaced. "Then what do you suggest I do, brother?" He said through grit teeth as he ran his fingers through that soft hair. Dante tried to grin, as he ran his tongue along the shaft, but failed miserably. "How about... doing as you wish...?" he asked a little breathless, lifting his head for a short moment again. Probably he had just provoked his brother, but he didn't mind. The younger grinned again, finally attempting to go on.

"A-Are you offering your body, for me, Dante?" Vergil asked with a frown as his fingers brushed over the other's cheek. The younger blinked again, his lips massaging his brother's erection, while he moved his head up and down, careful enough not to go too deep. He moved back again, taking a deep breath. "Whatcha mean...?" he wanted to know, gazing up to Vergil's face, locking their eyes another time. Vergil blushed deeply, turning his head away. "N-Nothing, just forget it." He said with a shaky voice. God how embarrassing. Dante sighed, reaching out one hand to cup his brother's cheek, turning his head towards himself again. "Say it... You wouldn't let me go either... And you know that you can tell me anything..." Vergil sighed, brushing his lips against his brother's. "I don't want to freak you out." He said quietly, caressing his twin's face. Dante blinked a few times, gazing at the other one while he frowned thoughtfully. One of his hands moved down between his brother's thighs, continuing what his lips had just began, then he smiled softly. "You won't, I promise... Do you trust me, or not, Vergil...?" The elder shook his head. "Of course I trust you, Dante. Do you promise me that you will not freak out? That you will not push me away? You HAVE to promise me." Dante sighed again, pulling his hand back to wrap both arms around his twin. "Vergil... what is it? I'd never push you away and you should know that!"

Vergil smiled at his twin's words, kissing his brother's lips. "I want to make love to you, Dante." He whispered, a blush spreading over his pale cheeks. The younger's eyes widened as he stared at Vergil for a short time, blushing deeply himself. "Y...you want... to sleep with me...?" he echoed, then could not hold a laughter. That sounded so much like cliche! He pulled the elder closer, still giggling slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of it... but..." he chew his lower lip, searching for words. "You know that.. I'm new to this...?" Vergil nodded slowly. "And I would never want to hurt you, Dante. You know that." He said with a gentle smile, brushing his fingers over the other's lips. "O...okay.." Dante mumbled before he kissed his brother's fingers with a gentle smile. "But... not here, okay...?" He closed his eyes, his fingers running down the elder's back. The elder nodded, scooping his brother into his arms, carrying him up the stairs. "You look like a pretty little princess." He teased, laying the younger man down on the bed.

Dante scowled, stretching his neck to bite his brother's. "Say that again and you can sleep alone on the couch, I swear!" he grinned, placing his hands behind Vergil's neck as he was laid down onto the bed, trying to pull him close to himself. Vergil shivered as he felt his brother's teeth sinking into his flesh. He straddled his brother's waist, kissing him gently. "You sure you want this, Dante? I will only ask once." He said giving his brother a wink. Dante nodded slightly. "I... think it will be okay, unless you aren't careful..." He returned the kiss lovingly, shivering as well as he felt his brother's warm skin so close to his own. The elder nodded, his fingers running over his twin's stomach, playing over those firm muscles. He moved to kiss his brother's neck, licking his way up to the younger's ear as he slowly undid his pants.

Dante moaned quietly, his hands resting on his brother's hips. His breath increased again, while he moved his head a bit, to offer his neck and ear to his twin. He could feel hot thrills running down his spine when Vergil got rid of his pants. Oh hell... did he really say yes? Not that he wouldn't want it, but he didn't really have a clue what awaited him now. Vergil kissed his brother just behind his ear. "Do not worry, I will be gentle." The elder whispered as he drew off the other's underwear. The sight of his brother completely naked and leaking hard was wonderful, and he drank in the sight. This he wanted to remember until the day he died. Dante nodded weakly, moaning again when his brother's warm breath caressed his ear. "I bet you will..." he whispered, his voice sounding a little hoarse. He let his fingers crawl along his twin's sides, up to his chest, caressing it softly. He loved Vergil, so he shouldn't fear it, no? The younger closed his eyes again, savoring the other's every touch. Vergil smiled, placing a trail of kisses from his brother's lovely neck to his abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch under his caress. "You have any lube?" He asked his brother as he teased the younger's inner thigh.

Dante squirmed slightly, his hands brushing against the soft skin of Vergil's sides. He moaned again, his eyes closing slowly, but then he blinked a few times, gazing up to his brother, seeming a little dizzy. "Uh... ehm... should I...?" he asked, looking a little irritated. "Don't bother, Dante. I will get it." If he knew his brother, which he was sure he did, he knew exactly where to find what he was looking for. Opening the drawer to the night stand, he took out the vial of lubricant, grinning. "A little lonely at night, Dante?" The younger blushed deeply, biting his lower lip. "U-uhm... that was... you know... I... all the girls... uhm..." he grinned abashed, turning his head onto the other side. "That's mean Verge, you know?" Vergil grinned, licking at his brother's nipple. "I know Dante. Can I just ask you, did you ever think of me? Wishing me to touch you here?" He said, his hand encircling the other's erection, his fingers playing over the hard flesh. Dante blushed even deeper, his cheeks tinting in a dark purple. He gasped, while his hands caught a tighter grip on his brother's hips. "Ah... I.. I don't know... m-maybe..." he managed to say, closing his eyes again.

"Or did you think of all those pretty breasts you had seen?" Vergil said with a grimace while shifting so he could place a kiss on his brother's jaw and neck. Dante sighed uneasy. "Damn it Vergil, I thought that you were dead..." he took a deep breath, placing one hand into his brother's neck to pull his head up to his own. "Stop asking those stupid things, you're the only one I'm thinking of right now." he captured his twin's lips, intending to kiss him in a passionate way. Vergil grinned, allowing his brother to kiss him as he started to jerk him off, flipping the lid of the vial open with his other hand. "Get on your hands and knees for me, Dante." He demanded softly, smirking. Dante shook his head, crossing his legs behind the elder's back. "In your dreams my friend... You'll have to live with the fact of watching me..." he returned the grin, his body shivering of thrills.

Vergil chuckled. "You're so beautiful, so I think I'll survive it." He gave his brother a wink as he poured some of the lube over his hand. "This might hurt a little, but try to relax." He said, entwining their hands as he gently pushed a finger into his brother's body. Dante nodded slightly, holding his eyes closed. "Mhm-hm..." He grabbed hi brother's hand, squeezing it lightly when he entered him with a finger. Moaning, he tried to pull Vergil closer. Until now, everything was okay. The elder smiled, brushing his lips against his brother's as he inserted another one, careful that he wouldn't hurt his brother. "You okay?" He asked, voice husky and eyes clouded with lust. "A...agh..." Dante jerked a little, trying to relax again to become familiar with this new, strange feeling, his fingers digging into his twin's hips as he returned the kiss. "I-I'll survive it..." he gasped then, looking up to his brother with an attempt to smile. Vergil returned his brother's smile. "I will stop by only a mere word from you, Dante." He promised, his hand tightening around his brother's. The younger nodded again. "It's okay Vergil..." Dante claimed his brother's lips again, his tongue stroking along them, asking for inlet, while he laid both hands into the other's neck. Slowly he relaxed again, moaning into the kiss.

Vergil smiled, parting his lips as he thrust his fingers gently, seeing if his brother could handle it. He released his brother's hand to take the other's erection in his hand, stroking it slowly. Dante's body shivered noticeable, when his brother's fingers began to move. He moaned into the kiss, then biting Vergil's lower lip by mistake. It felt strange, but still too good to quit it, although it hurt a little. His tongue moved passionately around that of the elder, as he closed his eyes again. The elder spent a long while just preparing his brother's body to make it all smoother for him. He released himself from his twin to remove his own underwear before returning, spreading lube over his own erection, moaning at the feeling. "You ready?" He asked, almost politely. He was so aroused he couldn't even smile. Dante groaned, his hands reaching out for his brother's shoulders when he came back, pulling him close. "I-I am..." he stammered, his voice trembling of lust. He was sure about it in this moment, and he wanted to feel his brother deep inside himself.

Verg just nodded then he spread his brother's legs as he placed his penis by the other's entrance, pushing slowly into him, stopping immediately when his brother whimpered, his fingers clutching at hiss back. Dante jerked unwillingly. Even if he tried hard to relax, he couldn't help it. He clenched his teeth, trying to keep silent and fight the upcoming tears. Despite of the lube it hurt. "W-wait... hold... on..." he choke out, his fingers dug into the soft skin of his brother. "J-just... a sec..." The elder nodded. He knew the pain. It hurt him to see his brother's pained face, the tears that threatened to spill over his beautiful cheeks. "Take the time you need, Dante. It hurts, I know. I'm sorry." He whispered, his lips brushing against his brother's. Dante nodded weakly, dragging his twin close to him, his body trembling in strain. He returned the kiss, somewhere between passion and gentleness, while he tried to calm down a bit. He would get used to it, soon, but he really needed some time. Vergil caressed his brother's face with his fingers, hoping it would ease some of the pain. "Just relax, Dante. It's hard, but it'll feel so much better once you do, I promise." He whispered, kissing his brother's neck and throat. The younger nodded slightly, trying to concentrate on his brother and his tender doings, and on nothing else besides. He moaned silently, savoring every single of his touches, his hands slowly caressing the other's back. It didn't take too long, until he relaxed again. "I-I'm fine..." he whispered softly, giving his brother a lovingly smile.

Verg nodded, managed to smile, and began penetrating his brother again as he covered the other's mouth with his own, licking at those soft lips. Dante grabbed his twin's shoulders again, trying to find secure hold as he closed his eyes again. He parted hi lips a bit, when he sensed Vergil's tongue stroking against them, moaning and gasping with his brother's every move. It still hurt a bit, but less than it just felt good. Several thrills went down his spine, hot, as well as cold ones, which almost drove him crazy. He tried to move his hips a bit, making it easier for Vergil. The elder moaned when his brother thrust his hips and soon he was fully embedded inside his twin. The tightness almost maddening. "Feels so good, Dante." He murmured, attacking the sensitive skin of his brother's neck. Dante tried to control his breath a little, but he couldn't avoid steady gasping and moaning. "U-uh... s-surely.. does..." he mumbled, pressing his hot body against his brother's. He could feel sweat wetting his silvery hair, what made it stick to his forehead, and Vergil's own moaning only turned him on even more.

Vergil tried to thrust a little, so both he and his brother could get used to this feeling. It was years since the last time he slept with anyone, and he had completely forgotten the wonderful feeling of being inside another's body. Dante jerked again, but only slightly. This time it only took a second until he relaxed again, his nails digging into his brother's shoulders while he moaned - thank god he did manage not to cry out! The small pain was bearable, and it went better and better. "Shit, did I hurt you?" Vergil choke out as he trailed his fingers down his brother's thigh to grab his erection, stroking it firmly. The younger's body shivered again when he shook his head. "N-no... j-just go on..." he gasped, lifting his head to place a couple of kises onto his brother's neck, until he bit it again, softly at first, then a little tighter. Vergil moaned, thrusting into his brother again, brushing his lips against his brother's. "You feel so amazing, Dante. I love you so much." He said, thrusting again.

Dante tried to say something, but he couldn't. The only things that came from him were sounds of pleasure. His eyes stayed closed, only now and then he blinked a few times, gazing up to his brother. He moved his hips with every thrust, his cheeks tinted in a deep purple again. He loved his twin too, more than he could explain in words anyway, and he should know that! Vergil moaned as his thrusts grew faster and harder, his hand stroking his brother's erection at the same pace as he slammed into his brother's body. The younger let his hands stroke down Vergil's back, just to catch a grip of his hips again, holding him back a little, so he wouldn't thrust too hard. He groaned, bending his head back. He could feel a specific tense building up inside his body, that was still shivering, his skin wetted with sweat. Vergil moaned as that familiar heat in his stomach begun to build up and spreading through his body, announcing his nearing orgasm. He wanted to form words to tell his brother about how much he loved him, about how he wanted to spend his entire life by the man's side, but all he could do was to moan and gasp as his penis pushed deep into his brother's awaiting body.

Dante eased his grip around his brother's hips. At this point he did no longer care if it was too hard or not. He could hardly think a single thought that would make sense at all. He just wrapped his arms around his twin, pulling him the close he could. He moaned, his body trembling in tension. "V-vergil.. I-i..." he could not manage to say anything more, before he relaxed again, the tension suddenly falling off him. He wetted his own and his brother's stomach when he climaxed, almost crying out in pleasure. Vergil bit his lip hard when his brother tightened around him, bringing him over the edge. Blood seeped out from the wound and dripped onto his brother's chest, but he didn't care. He sank down onto his brother's body, panting heavily. The younger breathed heavily, unable to do anything else than to hold his beloved twin tight. He only lifted his head a bit, to lick away the blood that ran down Vergil's lips and chin. Vergil shivered when his brother's tongue ran over his chin. "Did I hurt you?" He asked with worry, running his hand through the silken sea of Dante's hair.

Dante shook his head, still savoring the hot warmth of his brother deep inside of him. "It... felt so... amazing..." he whispered, unwilling to release his twin of his embrace. Vergil smiled, nodding. "yeah." He shifted only slightly to be able to nuzzle his brother's neck. Sleep hovering over him like an unpleasant ghost. "I love you, Dante." He finally said. "I'll always be by your side." The younger smiled, exhausted but happy. "I love you too Vergil, and so do I..." He turned onto his side, without easing the embrace, but let his brother finally slide out of him, just to rest his head on his chest. "Say... will it hurt... every time...?" he asked after a short time of silence. He wasn't quite sure if he should speak out that question, after all Vergil had some real bad memories there. Vergil shook his head. "Not like this." He said wisely. He buried his face in the other's hair, that lovely scent of his brother making him relax even more, and he felt like if he was made of pudding. Dante smiled. "Then we have a reason to practice, if not for love, don't you agree?" he looked at his brother with sparkling eyes before placing a tender kiss on his chest. "Ya tired...?"

Vergil chuckled. "I take that as you want more." He said with a wink, brushing his lips against his brother's. "And yes, these kinds of thing tends to get one tired, not to mention what we have accomplished today." Dante laughed. "You're the one that awoke the devil in me... yet another time, now live with it." He returned the kiss softly, running a hand down his brother's cheek and neck. "But you're right..." he said afterwards, suppressing a deep yawn. He grabbed their blanket, without caring for their clothes that were spread all over the flat - Nero would know anyway - and pulled it over their still hot bodies. Vergil smiled as he wrapped his arms around his brother in utter bliss and contentment. It didn't take long until he was sleeping, his face buried in his brother's hair. Dante sighed deeply. He should make sure never to try discussing important things in bed with his brother. He was a true sleepyhead. How could he only manage to be up earlier than he himself was? He shook his head, glancing at his brother with a lovingly smile. He was cute when he was asleep he thought, finally closing his eyes as well, sinking into a calm sleep.


	18. Something about love

Nero couldn't wait to get to school the next day. He just HAD to tell Simon what happened, and off course show him his new scooter. He was so glad that they could still see each other every day. But then their vacation came, and Simon had to go for a one week's trip to somewhere with the whole orphanage. So he wouldn't be around The boy had seen him yesterday to say goodbye, and somehow it was harder than ever. Even harder than their goodbye at the orphanage when he left to live with Dante and Vergil. Meanwhile he got his own room, as the twins made it ready for him, and he could not complain about anything. He loved his new life at their place.

It was early morning when Nero awoke. He doubted that either Dante or Vergil would be awake, and he got quite used to their clothes, spread all around the flat. Sometimes he put them away, grinning at them when they came down for breakfast. It was okay, if they loved each other, should they do what they thought was good for them. With a yawn Nero entered the kitchen, taking a short look around. "You already up?" Vergil asked, grinning when the young boy jumped. "Sorry. I have trouble sleeping while Dante snores away all day." He said with a chuckle. "Oh..." Nero looked at the elder in surprise. "I hadn't expected any of you to be awake that early... I couldn't sleep anymore..." he stated, making his way to the counter to cook a tea. "You want one too?" he asked with another yawn, his hair still in full chaos. "Yes please. Is something bothering you, Nero?" Vergil asked, adding another egg in the frying pan along with another bread in the toaster.

Nero turned around in surprise when he had filled and switched on the water boiler. "Why.. do you ask?" he wanted to know, blushing deeply at the same time. He was caught, like always and ever. It was rather difficult to hide something from both of the twins. "Because I know you, Nero. You're much alike Dante. I can see it in your eyes." His smile was gentle and his fingers soft as they came to caress the boy's cheek. "Tell me." Nero shrugged, then took the tea and two cups out of the cupboard. "I... I don't know it myself... It's strange..." he said quietly as he prepared their tea. Vergil took out two plates, placing the food onto it as soon as the bread jumped out of the toaster. "Sounds like that need some brainstorming." He murmured. "Have you thought about it at all, besides the fact that something is bothering you?" The boy placed their cups onto the table before he said down. "I tried... but... it makes no sense at all..." he kept silent for a while, thinking of how to explain it so that Vergil would understand.

"You know that boy I brought in a few times? The one that's gonna stay here for a week or two, starting next week?" he asked then, looking down onto the table's surface. "Simon? Yes I remember him very well. He is a very special boy." Vergil said, placing a plate in front of his son. Nero blushed again. "S-special?" he asked, giving the plate a short glance, grateful that he had something to do now. "Yes. He is very beautiful, don't you agree?" Vergil said with a grin, thinking he knew exactly what the source of the boy's misery was. Nero's eyes widened a bit, and he almost swallowed up. "He... I mean... somehow... he is yeah but... but..." he coughed, sipping on his tea then. "I mean... that's not my problem..." Vergil chuckled quietly, sipping on his tea. "I think that is exactly your problem, Nero." He said, his eyes glimming when he looked at the boy over his cup. "You find him beautiful, and you miss him, therefore you are in pain, unconsciously you know this, therefore the agony."

Nero turned his face towards Vergil, staring at the elder in pure disbelief. "How did you know that I miss him...?" he gasped, his face's color changing between pale and deep purple. "I mean... It's only one week, but... it just started and... it feels like forever..." Vergil sighed deeply. "Nero, let me tell you a secret. When Dante and I were at the orphanage, we ended up getting separated for two days, because I broke a boy's hand. It was only two days, but it hurt so badly I could not believe it. I had never felt such pain in my entire life. Believe it or not, I can read you like an open book, and you are hurting. You told us that he was going away, and I have clearly seen the way you look at him, so therefore that was the only answer possible." He said simply. Nero kept quiet for a while, just eating his breakfast. "How... did I look at him...?" He wanted to know then, his face still reddened. "Have you seen the way Dante looks at me?" Vergil asked cautiously, his hands wrapped around his mug.

The boy nodded, grinning slightly. "He always looks like a chick that fell in love... and sometimes he blushes too..." Vergil just smiled, hoping the boy would figure it out on his own. "I will go and wake up your dad now." He said, taking the other plate he had prepared and left the boy alone. "B...but...!" Nero watched Vergil as he lfet the kitchen. He didn't really get it. Not directly at least. He blushed again, while he finished his breakfast. Did he want to tell him that he fell in love with Simon? That was ridiculous! Or... not? Was he right? Nero blinked a few times. Now he was totally confused.

Vergil smiled as he entered the bedroom. He felt like grinning his face off, but poked his brother in the side of his stomach, placing the food onto the night stand. "Morning sleepyhead." Dante jerked, opening his eyes and sitting up quickly. He scowled, then yawned deeply. "Do you always have to wake me up like that?" he complained, pretending to pout. "I'd prefer a kiss though..." Vergil chuckled, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "You'd have to earn it." He murmured, much to tempted to just steal one single little kiss. "Oh c'mon...!" The younger looked at Vergil with big puppy eyes. "You can't do that to me, I'm just awake, and still tired..." he yawned again, then trying to steal a kiss on his own while he did his best to pull Vergil into the bed again. Vergil giggled, something he'd learnt to do by living with his brother, and allowed the other to lay him down in the bed. "Oh come one, you know you love me." He said with a grin upon his lips.

"That's your only bonus my dear..." Dante returned the grin while he put away his blanket, just to lean over his brother. "Do you have any proper reason to wake me up like that...? You won't tell me that you need some more 'practice', will you?" Vergil chuckled, licking at his brother's lips. "'Practice' is always lovely, but I think we have a minor little problem with our pup." Dante sat up again, looking down onto his brother, stroking his chest absently. "Do we? He seemed to be all right yesterday, what happened?" Vergil smiled. "Our little pup is in love, Dante. I cannot believe that he is as blind as you are." He said, shaking his head. The younger raised an eyebrow. "He's in love? Did he tell you or what?" He didn't really get what his brother was trying to tell him. He blamed himself still being halfway asleep for that, but still. "Blind? Why blind...?"

Vergil chuckled. "Do you remember that boy, Simon, with the long, black hair?" He asked softly, his hand caressing his brother's face. Dante nodded, leaning his face against the gentle touch. "Yeah, a true beauty. A few years earlier, considering that I had found out that I was gay... I could have fallen for him." he smirked, placing a tender kiss onto his brother's lips. "But today...? I only see you..." Vergil smiled, still caressing his brother's cheek. "He is indeed someone I would like to play with, but, back to subject, have you noticed the way Nero looked at him? And the way he looked at Nero?" Dante growled, shaking his head. "You're not 'playing' with anyone as long as you want to stay with me... I hope... you're well aware of that..." He really hated it to even make fun of things like that. "And back to the boys... Yeah, sometimes... but what's the matter then? Isn't it their business?"

"Hey, beautiful, don't get so worked up. The only way I would be playing? Is if you were there too. Would do nothing without you, Dante. And yes, it would be their business if he wasn't hurting from Simon being gone for this week." Dante glared at his brother. "I don't need to play, I have you..." Now he was truly pouting. "And what are you suggesting to do now?" he asked, while he turned away. Vergil took his brother's chin, kissing him roughly. "No pouting, Dante. You know who my heart belongs to. And, what I suggest, is that we go and kidnap this kid so our pup won't be all alone and horny." He said, sounding too much alike his brother. Dante growled again, biting his twin's lower lip in return, tight enough for it to bleed. Now they were even with each other. Finally he licked away the blood tenderly. "You're not going to kidnapp him. We don't even know where they went to."

"Nero might know." Vergil complained, burying his face in the other's neck. "I don't want to see him suffering, Dante. He is aching for that boy." Dante sighed. "It's just one week, Vergil... I know it is hard, but you can't just go there and kidnap him, that will get us into big trouble, and you don't really want that, do you?" Vergil reluctantly shook his head and sighed. "What about taking him in too?" He asked pleadingly, even while knowing they had no room for another habitant. The younger's eyes went bigger with each word of his twin. "Are you crazy?" he asked then, shaking his head. "You know how Nero had reacted to us. Do you really think that he could... love a brother the way he loves that boy now? He's young Vergil, he might care for moral and stuff." Vergil growled, pushing the other man off him. "So you say I lack moral?" He snarled, his eyes dark and deadly.

Dante jumped off the bed, turning around to face his brother. "Dam it Vergil! That's not what I said! You know exactly what I mean!" Vergil rose, his face etched with anger. "I get it, Dante. I am no fool." He said, making his way out of the room, taking Yamato at the same time. The younger jumped up to his brother, grabbing some piece of his clothes. "You are NOT leaving NOW!" he hissed, trying to pull him back into the room. "You hear me?" If is twin could be stubborn, he could do so too! Vergil felt as if he just wanted to sock his brother right into that firm stomach. "I give you exactly ten seconds to explain yourself." He said through grit teeth, his hand closed tight around his beloved sword.

Dante snorted, as he dragged his brother back into the room, slamming the door with one of his feet, then pushed Vergil against it. He would not let him leave THAT easily, even if he had to fight him. "Stop being an asshole Vergil, I didn't do anything to you, okay? I only said that Nero might care for moral, not that you don't! You know how he reacted when we kissed each other, he was rather shocked, and I don't want to see him move away from that boy just because he becomes his brother! In ANY case, you should ask NERO first... Damn it!" Vergil bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying. "You are saying that what we are, what we feel, is unnatural. I do not want that boy to hurt, as we did in that fucking basement!" He hissed, almost failing in preventing those stubborn tears. Dante clenched his fists, leaning them against the door, so that his brother had to stay where he was. "Vergil...? We are HALF-DEMONS! We ARE unnatural! And being brothers, even twins and loving each other IS unnatural, what we feel for each other isn't. I love you, and I'm not ashamed of it. But we live in a human world. Simon is a human... He might not care about us being different, but you can't expect him to love his brother - what Nero would be if we adopt him too - like I love you!"

Vergil turned his head away, not able to keep the tears inside any longer. "I only want everyone to be happy, god damn it. We've all suffered enough and I... I... Fuck..." He whispered. The younger shook his head, then cupped his brother's cheek in one hand to turn his face towards himself. "You can't change the whole world Vergil..." he whispered, kissing away his twin's tears. "Remember that you told me that I was smart when i thought clearly? You could do so sometimes either..." he stroke along his brother's face gently, showing a short smile. "Don't cry Vergy... First we should ask Nero, after all he's the one we're talking about here. And then... we wouldn't need to adopt the boy. We could also take him as a foster-child. That wouldn't make the two of them relatives. What do you say?" Vergil nodded slowly before wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, tossing Yamato onto the bed at the same time. "Just tell me you love me?" He begged, his fingers running through the other's hair. Dante chuckled. "I would even love you if you slapped me or whatever, you know, a thunderstorm now and then might clear the air again." He captured his brother's lips for a gentle kiss, returning his embrace at the same time.

Vergil sighed, parting his lips for his brother as his grip around him increased. "Think the kid would get used to that?" He asked with a grin. "Nero's taken it well." Dante's tongue slipped into his brother's mouth caressing that of Vergil. He grinned, when he finally released the kiss. "I don't know, we'd have to wait, and ask Nero before anyway." The younger playfully licked along his brother's nose, when someone knocked onto their door. "Hey... did you already kill each other, or why so quiet?" Nero stared against the closed door. He had heard them slamming it and fighting. "Speak of the devil..." Dante whispered and smirked. "I'm sorry, I just had to beat your stubborn father up... Would you like to help me clean up that mess?" he called, hardly suppressing a laughter. Vergil punched his brother in the stomach playfully. "Are you feeling up for a fight, dear brother? It was a long time ago since then, but I think I am still fit enough to kick your ass."

"I wouldn't say no, but I think we have something else to do, don't we?" Dante chuckled, while Nero carefully opened the door. He could never know what these two were up to. "Uhm... do you want to stay in here all day? It's terribly boring down there on my own..." Vergil giggled while walking over to his bed and taking Yamato. "I can imagine, boy." He said while drawing his katana, smirking. "We'll have to play soon, Dante. It's been a long while since." He grinned, the look in his eyes wicked. "Yah yah... I'll beat you anyway, but not now. I'm hungry" Dante complained, grabbing the plate that was still standing next to the bed. "Didn't you have a fight before? Or what the hell were you doing inside of here? Oh... ehm no wait! I did never ask... Guess I wouldn't wanna know anyway..." Nero shook his head, watching Dante devouring his breakfast while standing. Vergil grinned, sheeting his sword again. "You're always hungry. And yes, we were fighting. Nothing major, but it is something we will have to talk about all three of us." He said, glancing at his brother.

Nero raised an eyebrow. "Do we...?" he exchanged a look with each of the twins, obviously confused. "Did I... do something wrong..? I mean... is... it about me...?" Dante coughed, glancing at his brother. He wasn't ALWAYS hungry, but he needed his food to stay fit! Vergil shook his head. "It is about you, yes, but you have done nothing wrong. We are going to discuss the topic of your beautiful Simon." He said calmly, bidding the boy to sit on their bed. "B...but...!" Nero blushed again, feeling unwell visibly. "Th-there is nothing to discuss at all..." he said quietly, staring onto the floor. Dante smiled gently, placing the emptied plate back onto the table. "I bet there is. You'll like it, I promise..." Vergil smiled, taking his brother's hand in his. "We have considered to take him in as well. As a foster son, of course. That was what we were fighting over." He said with a sly smile. Dante squeezed his twin's hand lightly, moving a little closer to him, smiling as well. The boy looked up stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Y-you gonna...?" he stammered, his eyes growing really big. Vergil nodded slowly. "One word from you and we will get it dealt with." He said with a gentle tone and a smile.

Nero glared at the twins. He couldn't say a single word for quite some time. They'd really do that for him? That was more than just great, and there was no word that would let him describe what he was feeling at the moment. Then he managed to nod slightly, still speechless. "You really got him..." Dante grinned, pulling his brother close. The elder chuckled, reaching out to trace the young teen's cheek. "Just a word, Nero." He promised, leaning against his brother. "I-I'd like it..." Nero whispered, blinking a few times. He felt as if he was dreaming. "And I bet... Simon would do so too..." Dante smiled softly. "Guess it's settled then, huh?" Vergil nodded. "Would you mind sharing your room with him?" He asked, suppressing a grin as he caressed his brother's fingers. Nero shook his head. "N-no! I shared my room with him and some others at the orphanage too... But... I don't want you to fight about it anymore..." he bit his lower lip, his cheeks still slightly reddened. Dante laughed, placing a short kiss onto his twin's cheek. "We did hardly fight. If we would REALLY fight, then this room would have been doomed, believe me..."

Vergil snorted. "Just see it as a air cleansing, Nero. We just had a little disagreement, that is all." He said , taking his boy's face in his hands to be able to look at him properly. When will we be able to get this done? They come home next week, no?" Nero blinked a few times, looking at the elder while he still seemed to be a little irritated, but smiled happily. "They come back on Sunday in the evening." he answered quietly. "So i bet on Monday... but he'll be over here then anyway, remember?" Dante chuckled. How could they forget that? he couldn't count how often Nero had mentioned that within the last days! Vergil nodded. "As you have said it over a thousand times, Nero, yes I do remember. We both do." He said with a stupid grin. "Think you will be able to abide the time until then?"

The boy sighed deeply. "I'd have to anyway..." he stared onto the floor again, blushing in a deep purple. "It's just... it seems as if it were ages... uhm... may... i ask you something...?" he played around with the blanket that laid next to him, finally seeming really nervous. Dante smiled. "Anything." Vergil nodded. "Go ahead." He said with an encouraging smile as he leant heavier against his brother, happy that the fight had stopped and that everything was back to normal between them. Dante placed an arm around his brother, closing his eyes to just savor his warmth. "I..." Nero swallowed, looking up to the ceiling then. "How... is it like to..." he stopped, taking a deep breath. "...kiss somebody...?" Vergil raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking for a lesson?" He said with amusement. The boy didn't dare to look at the elder. "A... a lesson?" he asked abashed, enwinding his own fingers into each other. "It's just.. i don't know anything... about that..." Dante bit his lower lip. How the hell should they explain that to him? He could never do so, even if Vergil asked him how it was to kiss him! Vergil just stared at the boy with big eyes. How the hell could you explain something that intimate and beautiful? "Well, Nero, it's nothing you can learn in theory, but you have to actually experience it to learn." He said quietly, glancing at his brother for approval. Dante nodded slightly. "I cannot explain it either... I can only say that it is one of the most beautiful things in the world." he leaned his head against his brother's shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I... see..." Nero sighed, sounding a little disappointed. he had expected a little more. That just didn't help to make him more self-confident at that point. And what if Simon wasn't in love with him? He didn't want to screw it all in the end! Vergil placed a hand upon his son's head. "Talk to him, Nero. Call him or something. I cannot take care of two horny pups at once." He said with a wink. "I'm not horny!" Nero complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And he doesn't have a cell phone, so how would I be supposed to call him?" Dante smirked, giving his brother a lovingly slap. "Me either! You're the only one here i could call horny, Vergy!" The elder snorted, turning to face his brother. "Please, Dante. Both you and I know that you're younger than me, and he's a teen. I'm practically an old man compared to you two." Dante shook his head. "Talking about a few minutes, brother? I bet you being in the demon world must have screwed up your feeling for our time, eh?" Nero sighed. "Gonna fight again?" Vergil snorted. "My insanity has nothing to do with the demon world alone, and you are well aware of that." He said acidly, his arms wrapped around his brother's neck.

"I just love you for that..." Dante smiled, claiming his twin's lip for a gentle kiss. The boy rolled his eyes, finally jumping off the bed. "All right... I'll wait for you in the reception..." he stated, darting out of the room. It was strange to see them both so happy while he was all confused and unsure of what to do. Vergil groaned, breaking the kiss. "Poor boy, I wished I could help him." He murmured with a sigh, his fingers running through his brother's silken hair. Dante nodded. "Yeah, but... it's just one week, and in the end he has to learn that he can't get everything he wants just at the time he wants it. Life isn't that fair, we both know that..." he said quietly, brushing his lips against the other's neck. "Shall we go down too?" Vergil shook his head, his arms tightening around his brother's neck. "Kiss me first." He demanded, his eyes sparkling and a grin stretched out over his lips.

The younger closed his eyes, touching his brother's lips again with his own, his tongue stroking along them tenderly while he laid both arms around his twin's waist. Vergil parted his lips eagerly, practically devouring his brother in a kiss as he pressed his own body to the other's. "Damn, is there anything we can do for our pup?" He murmured, removing his brother's coat to caress those firm muscles.Dante moaned quietly, only blinking to look at his brother for less than a second. "I don't know... maybe we should just keep his company for a while...?" he bent his head back, shivering under his twin's touch.Vergil attacked the soft skin of his brother's throat immediately, nibbling and licking. "Probably, yes." He murmured, sighing a little. "But as you said, all he can do is to wait."

"But... we could.. make it... easier for him..." Dante gasped, feeling the sweet warmth of his upcoming arousal crawling up in his body. His hands ran over the buttons of his brother's vest, without opening them for now. "Like what, Dante? Teaching him how to kiss his loved one? I think I'd rather see him get that experience from Simon." He said with a snort, wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders as he kissed his brother's neck. The younger managed to shake his head. "N-no... just... spend some time with him, distracting him a little..." Dante's breath increased again, while his fingers finally began to open the button's of Vergil's vest, getting rid of it, as well as his coat to stroke along his lovely features, caressing his soft skin. Vergil shivered under his brother's touch, his lips pressed against his brother's neck. "L-Like watching a movie?" He asked innocently. "For example..." Dante managed to choke out, already aroused by now. "Just... something... to distract... us all a bit..." he leaned forward again, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Vergil's neck, while his hands caressed his brother's back. Vergil moaned, his back arching, wanting to push those teeth further into his flesh. Feel his brother ravish his body. Contoling him completely. "K-Kay." He finally said. "Kid's choosing."

Dante jerked a little, as the coppery taste of blood met his lips. That was a little too tight, he thought, but as Vergil didn't complain he just sucked at that wound, swallowing a little of his brother's blood, savoring its special taste on his tongue. "N-now...?" he asked, lifting his head a little, his warm breath stroking over the closing wound. Vergil moaned. "I-I dunno!" He said, his hands rushing through his brother's hair again. The younger closed his eyes again, pressing his body against that of his twin. He had to admit that his brother's blood was truly befuddling. "If... we do not stop this... now we'll be... caught in here... for some time... you know that..." he gasped, trying to fight the urge to just bite him again. Vergil sunk his teeth into his lower lip, trying to prevent himself from touching his brother more. It was almost maddening. "Yeah... I know... I can make tea?" He suggested weakly. Dante looked at his brother with bright eyes, his breath still going faster than normal. "T-tea...?" he whispered, blinking a few times while he tried to distract himself from thinking of his brother's taste. "Mhmm? T-Tea's nice, don't you think?" Vergil said in a weak try to pursue his body to obey him again.

Dante grabbed his brother's shoulders, turning him around to push him onto the bed, just to follow him with a jump. He pressed him down onto the mattress, lowering his head again, while he tried to move Vergil's head to the side, to free his neck. He growled slightly, sinking his teeth into that soft flesh again, this time noticeably firmer. Vergil cried out in pained pleasure, his fingers gripping the bed clothing. "S-Shit, Dante, again?" He begged, reaching back to tug in his brother's hand. The younger didn't answer, tasting the warm blood on his tongue again, what made him moan softly, sucking again. He pressed his body against his twin's, so that he could feel his arousal perfectly. His hand closed around that of Vergil as he slowly closed his eyes. Vergil groaned. His brother's erection was pressed against his ass, and the pain blooming from his neck turned him on even more. "P-Please?" He pleaded as he tried to release his hand. Dante grinned, lifting his hand again, while he grabbed Vergil's other hand too, holding them above his brother's head, so that he could hardly move. "You know... your begging... just makes me even... hotter...?" he whispered with a audibly hoarse voice, kissing a trail down the other's slender neck to his shoulder, running his tongue over the silky skin, until he bit him again, without any warning.

Vergil cried out, thrusting into the bed. "Yes!" He hissed, pushing back against his brother's front-side. "Don't ever stop, please." He panted, only fighting his brother's hands slightly. The younger's grip tightened a bit, as he noticed his brother's squirming. "You love that...?" he whispered into his twin's ear, nibbling at his earlobe tenderly, his free hand running down his side. Vergil moaned, nodding. "Y-Yes..." He whispered, practically aching for his brother's touch. "Love it. Love being in your control... Love being... Powerless..." The younger raised an eyebrow, slowly shaking his head. "You're a little fuzzy?" he asked, as his hand reached his brother's butt, his breath still heavy. "Next time... I'll cuff you onto the bed, I swear..." Vergil moaned, squirming under his brother's touch. Something about the mere thought about being cuffed almost made him come in his pants. "I-I'll hold you to that." He murmured quietly. "I'm not always in to stuff like that... you should keep that in mind, dear brother..." Dante whispered again, running his tongue along the shape of Vergil's ear. "And... we should really... go down now... Even if I fear that you will avenge that later..."

The elder growled low. "You cannot just leave me like this!" He hissed, still squirming under the lovable weight of his brother's body. Dante gave him a sly grin. "No? I can't? Then... tell me what you want me to do, Vergil..." he said in a cocky voice, before his tongue caressed his brother's neck, just for another unwarned bite. Vergil groaned, tugging in his brother's arms. "I-I want you to... feed of my blood while I'm coming, want to feel you inside me, your teeth, your fingers, your cock. Anything." Dante's eyes widened noticeable, he gasped, trying to find some words. "B-but Vergil... I-I can't...!" he shook his head, blushing deeply. "i just... can't..." He released his brother's hands, wrapping hi arms around him, his hands sneaking under the other's body, to drag him even closer. The elder almost whimpered then. "Please, Dante, do SOMETHING!" He begged, his erection completely out of the bearable stage..

Dante nodded slightly, then smiled a bit. "Okay okay..." he said softly, turning his brother around, so he could face him, while his fingers opened his pants to carefully pull them down, as well as his shorts, finally releasing his already hard erection. "I don't want you to go insane..." he grabbed one of his twin's hands, kneeling down between the other's legs after he spread them a little. He bent forward, giving his twin a last glance, before his lips closed around the tip of his erection, his free hand caressing his inner thigh, making its way up to his entrance, slowly, teasing. The elder gasped, his head falling back as his fingers tightened around his brother's, his other hand resting upon his twin's shoulder. Dante moved his head up and down, sucking, licking and teasing in an agitating way, trying his best not to come too low, what would surely make him choke. His hot breath stroke against Vergil's silky skin, while one of the younger's fingers finally found what it was searching for. He let it circle around his twin's entrance a few times, until he finally slipped it in. Vergil cried out in pleasure when his brother's forefinger slid into his body. It was years ago he had been pleasured like this, with someone actually being allowed to touch him as they wished, but this was even better than what it had been back then. Because this was Dante. The only person he truly loved and trusted with all his heart.

The younger loved listening to his brother's noises of pleasure - they even encouraged him to put a little more effort in his doings. He moved his finger a little, thrusting slightly, until he inserted another, as well as continuing to caress the twin's erection, brushing his teeth against the stiff shaft as softly as he could manage, then sucking on its tip again. Vergil did his best to not move, but to let Dante do it at his own pace, but DAMN it was hard. Those fingers moving inside him mixed with that wonderful mouth almost maddening. He bit his lip when he felt the familiar heat spread through his body. Dante squeezed his brother's hand, by that telling him that it was all right, when he felt his body tightening in tense. He even increased the speed of his moving a bit, both, fingers and mouth while he closed his eyes. Vergil cried out when he came, his orgasm slamming through his body, threatening to rip him apart. His fingers were safely entwined with his brother's as he collapsed onto the bed again, almost hitting his head in the wall. Dante grunted, when he felt that warm, almost hot liquid spreading in his mouth, and he hardly managed not to choke, lifting his head again and swallowing it all, while he slowly pulled his hand back. He licked his lips, shuddering slightly. That definitely wasn't delicious, but still, it was okay. He crawled up to his brother, pressing his lips onto those of him, connecting them for a passionate kiss, his hands gently caressing his twin's chest.

Vergil's hand came up to caress his brother's face "I love you so much." He whispered with a gentle smile. He could hardly believe this. Just some years ago he'd been stuck in his worst nightmare, and now here he was, in the arms of his brother. He still couldn't quite grasp it. Dante smiled gently. "i know Vergil... and I love you too, more than I can say with words... but..." he giggled quietly, returning the tender touch as he let his hand stroke along his twin's neck. "You owe me a fuck..." The elder shivered, his fingers playing over his brother's warm skin. "I will make it up to you, I swear." He said, giving the other man a wink. "You'll get your chance soon... but I bet we should really look after Nero now... I could understand if he was really pissy right now..." Dante smirked, trying to pull his twin up with him. Vergil chuckled, stealing another kiss. "We probably should, yes." He reluctantly pushed his brother away before dressing. "Come." He said, reaching out his hand.


	19. We are one

The week went over quickly, even if it seemed like years for Nero. He spent most of the time sleeping long - if he even could, lying around lazily and read, or even go for a ride on his new scooter. Sunday's evening then turned out to be the worst. The boy kept waiting for his friend to arrive at the orphanage so that he could call him, but every time he tried they just told him that he wasn't there yet. Dante watched their son with a gentle smile as he stepped into the reception. "No luck yet?" Nero shook his head. "It's strange, but no...!" Vergil looked up with from his poetry book when a shy knock came from the door. "Please open the door, Nero." He said, relaxing back into his brother's arms again.

The younger smiled, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder, also looking into the book, his eyes halfway closed. He just loved to sit together like this, with his brother, just relaxing. Nero sighed, unwillingly leaving Dante's desk and the phone. One of the twins could have stood up too! He went to the door, opening it with his right arm - powerful enough to crash it - but he stopped it in the last second. "U-Uh, Hi, Nero." Simon said with a shy smile as he removed his hair from his face. His best friend had not changed during the week he'd been gone, and Simon was glad to see that he looked somewhat healthy, even with that pissy face that turned into one of shock and amazement. "S-Simon...?!" The boy looked at his friend as if he was a ghost. "W-what are you doing here already?" Wasn't he supposed to show up tomorrow in the morning? For a short time he could not move at all, then he suddenly jumped forward, throwing his arms around the other boy while beaming with joy. "Damn it, I missed you so bad! It seemed like years!"

Dante chuckled, when he looked up to the door. "You think he'll tell him?" he whispered into his brother's ear, his arms wrapped around the elder's stomach. Vergil shrugged, leaning to place a gentle kiss onto his brother's lips. "I hope so for all of us." He said with a grin, watching the boys again. "I missed you too, Nero." Simon murmured, burying his face in the other's neck, savoring his scent and warmth. Dante returned the kiss gently, then he gave his brother a lovingly smile. "We'll see." he stated, gazing to the door again. "Now Nero, let the poor boy come in first, you'll have enough time I bet." Nero blushed deeply. Dante was right! "I'm sorry!" he said, dragging Simon including his luggage inside, before he kicked the door shut. "You'll have to tell me everything about your trip, okay?" he asked then, excited and happy, looking into the boy's beautiful amber eyes. Simon nodded, shyly glancing at the twins. "Y-Yeah." Vergil smiled, releasing himself to rise and walk up to the boy. "Welcome." He said offering his hand.

Nero blinked a few times, releasing his friend of the embrace too, while he gave Vergil a 'please-do-me-the-favor-to-keep-silent-look'. It would be more than just embarrassing if he just said anything about what they had talked about last week. Dante smirked when he noticed Nero's facial expression. Slowly he shook his head. He knew that Vergil could be a true meanie, but he'd never do something like that to the boy! Simon took the man's hand politely but seemed to be a little more freaked out by the tall and graceful man. He seemed to be somewhat dangerous. "Thank you." He said, inclining his head respectfully. Vergil returned to his brother, tugging him up. "Perhaps we should leave the two alone, don't you agree, Dante?" The younger sighed, then snorted. "C'mon Vergil, sit down again... I don't think that they'd like to hang around at the reception all evening. Nero has his own room so no need to worry. And if we stay here they could even use the living-room and watch some TV or DVD or what it's all about with that modern crap... I'm far too lazy to do anything else than sitting and watch you reading..."

Nero was already up to pull Simon into their flat. "We're getting some tea or orange juice or whatever and... well dunno...!" he called, giving the twins a sly grin. "You see?" Dante smirked, dragging his brother back onto the couch. Vergil sighed as he sat down again, opening the book and relaxing against his brother. "You've changed, Dante." He murmured with a smile as Simon was dragged into the kitchen. "T-They seem to be nice." He said quietly, playing with the hem of his sweater. Dante raised an eyebrow, as he laid his arms around his brother's waist again. "Have I? In a good or a bad way...?" he asked, placing his chin onto Vergil's shoulder again to look at the book.

"Oh yeah, they are." Nero turned around, leaning against the counter. "Green tea or orange juice?" he wanted to know, gazing at his friend with a warm smile. "They're weird sometimes, as they are similar to me...," he pointed at his right arm, "but they're the nicest people that I could imagine, and they really care for me..." Vergil smiled. "In a good way, of course. The old Dante would never sit like this with me." He said, flipping the page. "They're.. Like you?" Simon asked cautiously. "Then, you're not as lonely as you said you were." He smiled. "And juice, please." Nero sighed. "Before I got to know them I thought... that I was the only one with... such strange powers and.. agh... you know..." the boy shook his head while he got two glasses to fill them up with some orange juice he took out of the fridge. he reall hated to talk about things like that, and he still didn't know what he should think about his arm. Sometimes he was still ashamed of it. "Oh... and... there's something more I have to ask you..." he said, reaching out one of the glasses for Simon to grab. "We... we didn't place another bed into my room yet... Dante wanted to do this tomorrow so... w-would you mind... sleeping in mine with me for at least one night...?" he blushed deeply, sipping on his juice to distract himself.

Dante laughed quietly. "I'm still in for action, not that you think I'm getting old, but... I must admit that our little family life is quite relaxing and wonderful. I hope you'll never deny humanity anymore." he turned his head to place a gentle kiss onto his twin's cheek. "I can't help it but to spend as much time with you as i can..." Vergil chuckled. "We are only partially humans, all three of us, but no. No more raids to destroy the world. Someone has to look after you." He said giving his brother a wink.

"U-Um, n-no, I don't mind that at all." Simon said, his pale cheeks instantly turning crimson as he took the glass from his friend. "I'd not mind at all." He murmured to himself as he drank of the juice his friend had prepared. "Fine!" Nero said a little too fast and excited, blushing even deeper and grinning abashed. That went too good to be true, and somehow it was good that his friend showed up today. "So what are we going to do now? Any ideas? You could at least tell me about your trip." he said, trying to calm down a bit. Inwardly he was thinking about how to explain his feelings to the other boy, but he didn't really have a clue how to start. "The trip was as bad as always." Simon said casually, leaning against the counter. "The same lake, the same activities, the same people trying to run away. The director had me beaten up because I found a cat I cuddled with." He sighed deeply, almost loosing himself in his thoughts again. "And you asked what we can do? We could watch a movie." He said with a grin. "I have brought the Grudge. Uncut version." He gave the other a wink. Nero sighed deeply. "But last year's trip was nice. No director, only the vice director who was really nice, and you were there too." he answered, then returned the grin. "Well, why not. I think we can claim the living-room for two hours." The boy turned around, opening one of the cupboard to look for some snacks. "Hah! Crisps, peanuts, salt-sticks... or jelly beans?" he asked as he gazed back to his friend. "Or even all at once?" He didn't mind, he could eat like hell anyway. Simon smiled gently, wanting more than ever to reach out and touch his friend. "Okay, but they don't mind, do they?" He asked cautiously. The two men which had adopted his friend, he did not want to upset them.

Nero laughed as he chose the crisps and put them into a bowl. Then he took two bottles of coke out of the fridge, handing them over to Simon. "They'd never mind. I think they'd even go on a holiday if I asked them to leave us the house for a week, but I don't mind them being around. I mean... you'll really like them once you get to know them better. Come." The boy left the kitchen, leading his friend into the living room where he placed the bowl onto the table. "Just make yourself at home, they'd like to see that too." Simon sucked on the nail to his thumb before he shyly sat down at the end of the couch. He hated the fact that he was so shy, but there was nothing he could do to cure it. "U-Um, N-Nero, you'll sit next to me, right?" He asked, blushing deeply. Nero smirked. "I could even sit on the floor if ya don't want me to." he stated as he trwe the DVD in. Then he jumped back to the couch, watching his friend for a short while until he grinned again. The way he sat there was just perfect to... the younger sat down next to Simon, then swung his legs onto the couch, lying down with his head resting in the other's lap. "Ya don't mind me, do you?" he asked with a wink while he blushed another time.

"U-Um, no." Simon murmured, his face turning red again as he let his fingers run freely through the younger boy's silvery hair. 'Oh heaven help me!' He thought as he tried to concentrate on the movie, and not on the way Nero's chest rose and fell as he was breathing. Nero didn't really get much of the film himself. Simon's stroking felt too good to not concentrate on it fully. He even closed his eyes sometimes, just savoring the gentle touch. "I could stay where I am for ages..." he finally said, when the movie was already over for some time. Simon blushed deeply, his fingers coming to brush over the other's cheek. Oh, Oh how soft his skin was! "Yeah, me too." He then finally murmured. He'd never been happier in his entire life. Nero blinked lazily, his cheeks tinted in a dark crimson as he felt the other's touch. "Shall we... go to bed?" he asked softly, knowing that it would be even more comfortable. Simon nodded slowly, letting the boy lead him to the bedroom. It was quite spacious, and it smelled of Nero. Only the later made Simon love the room. He sank down on the bed, his fingers running over the comforter. "It's nice." He said with a smile.

Nero laughed happily. He was glad that Simon liked his room, that maybe soon would become his one's too. "Yeah it is. A good place to hide from Dante and Vergil, if they're 'playing'." he giggled, then slowly started to undress himself. He didn't care if his friend would look at him or not. He only left his boxers on as he walked over to the door. The boy opened it again, bending forward so that he was only halfway out of the room. "We're going to bed!" he called before he closed the door again. That should do. Simon swallowed when Nero begun to undress, and he turned his head away immediately, only glancing back at his friend shyly. "W-What do you mean by playing? I thought they were twins?" He asked, his eyes locked on the wall next to him. Nero blushed, hesitating to tum around again. he hid his arm behind his back as he finally decided to face his friend again. "Well..." he shrugged, grinning abashed. "They... I mean... sometimes they chase... each other through the house if they have a fight again, and it's not the best choice to be in their way then." He didn't really want to tell Simon the WHOLE story right now. That would be a little too hard for the beginning.

Simon nodded slowly, rising and brushing his fingers over his friend's demonic arm. "Don't hide it, Nero. It's a part of what makes you what you are, and I don't want you to be ashamed of it." He said sternly. Nero blinked a few times, staring onto the floor while he bit his lower lip. He had almost jerked when his friend touched his arm. "U-uhm... b-but..." he stammered quietly, not daring to look up again. "You know what they all call me... and... Even Dante and Vergil are... quite normal... You... do not understand this, y-you can't..." Simon withdrew, closing up again. "I-I'm sorry, Nero." He said quietly, sitting down on the bed again. "I might not know, but I don't want to see you suffering." Nero closed his eyes for a moment, sighing inwardly. When he opened them again he went over to the bed, sitting down next to his friend. "It's okay Simon... I'm not making any impeachment. I'm just... not human, you know? At least... only one half of me actually is..." the boy took a deep breath, staring onto the floor again. Before he kept thinking of confessing his love or whatever, he should tell his friend everything that he needed to know. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair at all.

Simon sighed heavily, relaxing his head on the other's shoulder. "I care for you too much to see you in pain, Nero. But I can't help it but to feel that there's something you're keeping from me." He murmured with another sigh. Nero took a deep breath, as he turned his head away, his eyes closing again. "I... I killed someone..." he whispered then, biting his lower lip tight enough for it to bleed slightly. Simon gasped, sitting up. "You did... What?" He whimpered, his eyes wide. "H-How? W-Why!?"

"W-with... that one..." he lifted his right arm, which started to glow in a light blue tint. "S-she was... a demon though... She was after me and... I..." he broke up, his voice trembling too much to go on, tears running down his cheeks. "I... I just couldn't help it.. I... I had to do it..." he added after a short while, burying his face in both hands. Simon swallowed hard, his own tears threatening to spill as he embraced his friend. "Oh Nero, she could have killed you. You did nothing wrong!" He whispered, his arms tight around the other male. "B-but still... I... I killed her... I didn't want it... but I lost my self-control..." he cried, leaning his forehead against Simon's shoulder, his slender body shaking noticeable. "That is... what frightens me the most, Simon..."

Simon ran his fingers through his friend's hair. "You're young, Nero. It's powerful, the demon in you. You said they're like you, your new parents, then they can help you. I know you, you always know what you're doing!" He whispered, just wishing so hard that the other would stop crying. Sobbing silently, Nero wrapped his arms around his friend. "I... just hope that you are right..." he whispered softly, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down again. "That... doesn't scare you...?" he asked quietly as he lifted his head a bit, locking their eyes for a while. "Nero, you would never scare me. You're my best friend and I l-" Simon fell silent blushing deeply. Shit, now he had truly made such a fool out of himself.

"You...?" Nero bit his lower lip again as he caught a glimpse of his friend blushing again. Could he have really tried to tell him what he was thinking about HOW to say all the time? "U-Um, nothing. Just forget it, okay." Simon murmured while cursing himself. 'Now he'll be freaked out, fuck it, Simon!' He thought to himself and all he wanted to do was to bang his head into nearest wall. Nero sighed while he released himself of his friend's embrace to lay down next to him. "Get rid of your clothes and then come in." he said softly, his own cheeks reddened again. He was so bloody unsure - how the hell should he speak out something like that? Maybe Vergil was right and he was just blind? Simon blushed. "M-Mh." He uttered before rising. He let his clothes fall to the floor in a graceful manner, as he always did, and then folded them to place them on a nearby chair. When he turned around again, Nero was already under the cover and Simon joined him, already freezing. "It's cold here." He murmured while wrapping his own arms around his shivering body.

Nero smiled slightly. "But not for long." he whispered, moving a little closer to his friend, so that he could face him, while his right hand touched him hesitatingly. The boy could feel the power that inhabited it. "I... uhm... can I... ask you something...?" Nero whispered, just to blush again. Simon gasped when his skin was gently touched by his friend. His caress was so gentle and warm. "S-Sure, Nero. Anything." He said with a soft smile upon his lips, removing a streak of his raven hair behind his ear. Nero searched for words, seeming abashed for a moment. "D-did you ever... kiss somebody...? I mean... a REALLY deep kiss...?" he asked then, feeling the urge to hide under his blanket at the same time. Simon had to laugh, even if it made him feel guilty. "No, Nero. I'm seventeen but haven't kissed anyone before but my mother when I was younger. Kind of pathetic, no?" He smiled again, trying to make up for laughing earlier. By the laughter of his friend the younger had to smile, if he wanted or not. He simply moved his right arm over Simon's waist, as if he didn't think about it, not even for a second. "And... if you could choose someone you'd like to give your first kiss to, who would that be?" he wanted to know, his eyes slightly sparking in the dark of their room. "Honestly?" Nero chewed his lower lip. He had to admit that this question was really mean, but maybe it would give him two answers at once...?

Simon fell silent, that warm hand on his waist burning him. "T-That's cruel, Nero!" He whispered, his fingers coming to brush against the other's jaw. "B -But honestly? I'd give it to... I'd give it to you." Nero stared at his friend for a while. Even in their dark room he could make out every feature of the other boy's face perfectly. He had hoped for this to hear, but it still shocked him a little. Finally he just shook his head, beaming with joy. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Slowly, he pulled his hand back, cupping the other's cheek with it, while it's slight glowing lit up both their faces a bit. The light-blue light seemed to pulse when Nero moved his own face closer to his friend's, his eyes halfway closed. Simon wrapped his arms around the other's neck as their lips met, sending an electrified bolt through his entire body. This was what he had longed for since the very day he had seen the boy, and it felt so amazing. Nero kissed the other boy's lips as gentle as he could, his fingers running through Simon's long black hair. It felt so marvelous! He broke kiss, locking their eyes each into another. "Do you... want... a... real one...?" the younger asked shyly, his cheeks tinting in a dark crimson again.

"S-Sure." Simon stammered breathlessly, already longing for that warm and safe feeling again. He couldn't ever have imagined this to happen, but here he was nonetheless, and he never wanted to leave again. Nero closed his eyes, connecting their lips for a tender kiss again, while he sneaked his arms around his friend, holding him close. He slightly parted his lips, letting his tongue stroke along the other's lips. The boy could feel his heart beating, sending soft thrills through his body that made him shiver. Simon parted his lips, moaning when their tongues touched tentatively. To hold and being held by this boy, soon to be man, was the most incredible feeling he'd ever experienced before. 'Nero, I love you.' He thought while he closed his eyes. Nero blinked slightly, watching his friend's face while he continued their kiss, his eyes sparkling warmly. That was so much better that what he had expected it to be. He moved as close to Simon as it was possible, only shivering again when he could feel his body so close to his own. He must feel his heart beating by now! It almost made him breathless, and when he released the kiss again, he could not say anything for a long time.

"W-Wow..." Simon whispered when his heart had stopped beating so incredibly hard in his chest. "T-That was... Wow..." Nero nodded, a warm smile lighting up his face again. "It... truly was... and...? Fulfilled your wish...?" he asked quietly, the fingers of his right hand caressing his friend's cheek tenderly, without hurting him with his claws. "More than." Simon said with a gentle smile as he traced his friend's lips with two fingers. "You've grown to become such a handsome boy, Nero." He said quietly, blushing deeply. "U-uh... did I?" Nero asked abashed while he couldn't help it but to grin. "I... could say the same about you and... I'm afraid that... I have to confess something... too..." he added with a whisper, placing both arms around his friend. Simon looked curiously at his friend. "Confess...Something?" He whispered, cupping his friend's cheek.

"Y-yeah..." Nero blushed again, his cheek feeling as warm as if he had fever. "I... bet so..." he swallowed and took a deep breath then. Hell - After all it was too late to undo what he had started already. "I... it's... it's just..." he stammered, sighing deeply. That truly wasn't easy! "I love you..." he whispered finally, lancing at the other boy in fear. What if he didn't return his feelings...? Simon just looked at his friend in surprise and shock. "Y-You... You love me?" He whispered, as if fearing that speaking the words would make them untrue. He just stared at Nero with big eyes for a long while before smiling and gently brushing his lips against the other's in a tender kiss. "I-I love you too, Nero." He said quietly. Nero felt as if his heart was about to stop beating when the other boy just stared at him without saying a word. Why did he say anything at all? He noticed his tears which tried to make their way up to the surface, but he swallowed hard. Then, when his friend finally released him, he returned the kiss lovingly, holding him tight. He couldn't avoid the tears running down his still reddened and hot cheeks, but this time they were a sign of his incredible joy and happiness.

"Don't cry, Nero." Simon begged, drying away the hot tears from his friend's cheeks. "Please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around his friend's neck again, hugging him tight. Nero smiled softly. "That's no crying, Simon... It's just because... I'm so happy...! I... I think I've truly loved you since that day on our vacation last year..." he clung to his friend, leaning his head against his shoulder. Simon smiled. "I knew it, the first time I saw you. That scared yet stubborn face, and your eyes. You caught me right away there, Nero." He said, chuckling. "I know, I know... I'm somewhat slow..." Nero grinned, closing his eyes again. "I had to deal with our director, the bitch, how Dante or Vergil use to call her, and with myself..." He took a deep breath, savoring his friend's embrace. "But... were you never scared of me? I mean... my arm... and... everyone called me a monster, and they still do sometimes at school, you know it..." Simon nodded at the same time he took a strong grip around the boy's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "I know they do, but I also know that you are so much better than them. I will always be by your side and kick their asses, yeah?" He said with a wink and a huge grin.

Nero nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah! If I'd do it they wouldn't survive it... that's why I always keep silent..." He sighed in relief when he moved down a bit, placing his head on the other's chest. "I'm so glad that... I finally told you what I feel for you. And..." the younger's lips curled with a smile again, when he gazed up to Simon. "There's something else I should tell you... ah... or better ask you first..."

"Yes, you HAVE control, Nero. No matter what else you think. I'm glad too. And really, ask away, Nero." Simon murmured, his fingers petting the other's hair. The younger chewed his lower lip, his demonic arm laid around the other's waist again. "Uhm... would you like to stay here with me? i mean... after our vacation is over...?" he asked quietly, locking their eyes again, his own carrying a hopeful expression in them. "You mean, they'd take me in?" Simon asked, his eyes widened in doubt and hope.

Nero smirked mischievous. "Didn't I tell you that they might seem strange, but that they're really nice? I truly love them. Not as my parents anyway, more like friends or such, but still, I'm so glad to be here and I never want to leave again. Vergil... caught me last week. I missed you so bad that he noticed it... and then they both came up to me, telling me that they would take you as a foster child, if you'd agree..." Simon bit his lip, not able to prevent the tears of happiness and relief that built up in his eyes. "Oh Nero." He whispered, swallowing. "I'd love to stay here with you!" Nero chuckled slightly. "No crying then." he whispered softly, kissing away his friend's tears. "You know... I'm the one responsible for that, and I think they'd both go crazy if they suddenly had two cry-babies at the same time." He pulled the other boy close, closing his eyes again. "I'll tell them tomorrow right away, okay?" he said then, full of excitement. Simon chuckled a little, snuggling into the other's embrace as he snuck his arms safely around him. "Thank you, Nero. Thank you so much." He whispered, burying his face in the other's neck. Nero shook his head. "Nothing to thank me, we're friends, even lovers now...?" he said, although the last part of his sentence was merely a question itself. "I'm happy with you staying here." The younger ran his finger's through Simon's long hair before he stroke it back behind his shoulder.

"Yeah." Simon said with a smile. "Lovers." He chuckled. "Promise me one thing, Nero? Promise that you never will abandon me?" He begged as he ran his fingers over his friend's chest and side. It wasn't something new, but everyone at the orphanage knew he had abandonment problems. Since his mom had dumped him there when he was six, he was deadly afraid that a loved one would ever betray him as badly as his mother had. Nero turned his head a bit, so that he could face the other boy. "Hey... did i forget you, when I was adopted? I kept my promise, didn't I? You don't have to be afraid. We are like..." searching for words he grimaced a little. "We are one." he smiled gently, placing a short kiss onto Simon's lips. "We protect each other and... we're there for each other." Simon nodded, slightly. "Yeah, I know. I'm just stupid, I'm sorry." He smiled. "I'm just so scared to get abandoned again, y'know?" Nero grinned. "You wouldn't guess that I'm afraid of dark basements either... I think everyone has to carry his own package of sorrows, so well..." He suppressed a yawn, closing his eyes again.

Simon nodded. "I guess so. You're tired, babe, sleep." He smiled gently, his fingers petting the other's skin gently as he, too, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Nero mumbled something, that sounded like a complaint, but he couldn't even finish his sentence when he fell asleep, still clung to his friend, a happy expression on his face.


	20. Nightly ups and downs

They spent a wonderful week together. Both, Simon and Nero enjoyed their time together, and off course they didn't need another bed. Not for that time, and not for the future. They just wished that everything would stay the way it was right now. Dante and Vergil were quite surprised that Nero told his friend about his feelings that quick, but it made things easier for all of them. Simon had to get to know that they were not only twins, but lovers, but he didn't seem to care at all. They were all sure that they would make a happy family, even if a human was involved. Soon they would go to the orphanage a last time to get the papers done, and make Simon their foster child.

It was Sunday evening when they all sat together in the living-room. The TV was switched on, but no one really seemed to notice it. Dante had his feet resting on the table, like always, Vergil leaned against him, with one of his brother's arms wrapped around his shoulder, Nero and Simon shared a arm chair, while Nero had his legs hanging over the arm rest, Simon sitting on his lap. "I hope that bitch is around THIS time." Dante said with a sly grin. "I DIE to see her face!" Nero chuckled. "I bet she'll regret that she wasn't there when you came to adopt me." he blurted out laughing. Vergil grinned. "She sure is. I'm sure she misses her favorite little kiddoes, don't you agree, Dante?" He asked with a grin, sipping on the cup of tea he had in his hand. He really enjoyed days like this. A family gathering, some might call it, and hell yeah, he loved spending time with his family.

Dante turned his head a bit, placing a lovingly kiss onto his brother's neck. "I wonder if she'd ever expected to see us reunited again..." he muttered, leaning his head against the backrest of their couch again. "If she was a Demon she should be REALLY scared if we all show up together." Nero giggled. "But even a demon would be cleverer than her. If a demon was that dumb as she is, I'd be ashamed to be a half myself." he wrapped his arms around Simon, brushing his cheek against that of his friend. "Hey, why that quiet today?"

"No reason, honey." Simon said, brushing his hair behind his ear, a gesture all three of them had grown used to. "I'm just a little tired." He added, smiling. "Nothing bothering you, then?" Vergil asked, his icy eyes fixed on the raven haired. "N-No, I'm fine, really." He smiled again. "I long for tomorrow and I'm tired. I tend to get a little silent when I'm tired." Nero looked at his lover, pulling him even closer. "You can say something, we could go to bed." he mentioned, hiding his nose in the other's black hair. Dante yawned, as if he wanted to confirm the boy's words. "It's quite late anyway, and we'll all have to get ready early enough tomorrow. I suggest we all move our asses into bed, huh?"

Simon nodded with a weak smile. "Yes, thank you. You're both much too kind to me." He said with a gentle tone. "Don't think about it, Simon. We like you, and so does Nero. We hate that old bitch at the orphanage and you're too good for it, now, go to bed. " The elder demanded, smiling. Nero grinned mischievous. "Yeah Daddy..." he answered, taking Simon on his arms as he stood up, carrying him out of the room and into his own bed. "Sleep well!" Dante called after them, giving his brother a bright smile when the boys had left. "And you my dear... have a promise to keep, remember...?" he asked with a playful voice, grabbing his twin's hand. Vergil grinned, moving to straddle his brother's lap. "I do, do I not?" He said, smirking as he brushed his lips playfully against his brother's. Vergil grinned, moving to straddle his brother's lap. I do, do I not? Â´Â´ He said, smirking as he brushed his lips playfully against his brother's. Dante pretended to pout after he returned the kiss. "You owe me something dearest brother..." he said then, tying to hide another grin, while he let his hands sneak under the other's shirt to stroke his silky skin.

Nero carefully placed his friend on his bed, before he sneaked in as well. "Really that tired?" he asked softly, cupping one of the boy's cheeks with his left hand. "I bet that I would not be able to sleep right now..." Simon blushed deeply. "I-I think I can stay awake for a while longer." He said, tugging the other teen down next to him, kissing him tenderly, his hands framing the boy's beautiful face.

Vergil smirked as he kissed his brother again. "Oh I have not forgotten at all. Tell me, Dante, how do you want me to take you this time?" He asked with a low voice, grinding his hips into those of his brother. "Maybe over the armrest of this very couch? Or in the stairs? Or over the kitchen table?" He asked, grinning as he kissed his brother's neck. Dante rolled his eyes, slapping his brother's face lightly. "How about... a little more... 'romantic', huh? You sound like... I don't know how to name it. Let me guess, you're only too lazy and want me to cuff ya, isn't it? But I won't. Not tonight, so choose wise." he smirked, bowing his neck a bit to lower his head, biting his twin's neck softly, more as if he wanted to nibble it.

"I'm glad to hear that." Nero whispered softly, connecting their lips for a flighty kiss, just to make Simon seek for more. His fingers caressed his friends face, while he let his free hand stroke over Simon's chest. They still wore all their clothes, so he should probably change that first? Simon drew his friend's t-shirt over his head to be able to reach that soft, warm skin as he parted his lips for Nero's eager tongue. "Seems like you're a little thrilled today, Nero." He murmured, his amber eyes glowing.

Vergil smirked. "Hm, my choice then is bedroom with lit candles. I never knew you were such a girl, Dante." He teased, sucking up a mark on his brother's throat as he pulled him up from the couch and dragged him up the stairs. Dante growled. "Don't make me kill you, Vergil..." he muttered, shivering slightly when his brother sucked at his throat. "You always knew..." he laid his arms around the elder's neck when he lifted him up, stretching his neck a bit to be able to nibble his twin's earlobe. "And complaining doesn't suit you, as this is my job, you know...? But lit up candles sound good..."

Nero smiled abashed. "Not good...?" he asked, claiming his lover's lips again while he got rid of his shirt in return, slowly opening each of its buttons, while his slender fingers caressed every inch of Simon's silky skin. Simon gasped as his lover's fingers caressed his skin, almost as if setting it on fire. "N-Nero..." He whispered, his hands caressing the other's back and shoulders.

Vergil grinned, pushing his brother down on the bed and left the room, only to return with a few scented candles he'd bought. Roses, of course, since it was his never ending favorite. He chuckled as he placed them a little here and there in the room, giving it a eerie yet romantic and relaxing aura. Dante stretched out on the soft blanket, crossing his arms behind his head, while he observed his brother when he placed the candles everywhere. Soon a lovely scent made him feel like being out in a beautiful garden. "Hey Verge... I never knew that you could really be that romantic..." he whispered almost awe, closing his eyes for a moment. "Now come here..." he demanded, only blinking to see him come back.

Nero held on, watching Simon carefully. "Shall I.. stop?" he asked quietly, while the opened shirt slid down his friend's shoulders. "I don't want to hurt you or whatever so if you say something I'll let it be..." Simon shook his head, kissing him again. "N-No. Don't stop, please." He whispered, tugging the boy down on the bed to be able to wrap his arms around the half-demon's neck.

Vergil smiled gently, crawling up into the bed. "One day I promise to bring you to my garden." He whispered, beginning to undress his twin. "I'll bring wine for us, and a tent, then I'd give you a flower, just as Yulia gave me one, and make love to you out there until you go insane." He whispered as he drew Dante's pants of. The younger smiled softly, shivering when his twin's fingers touched him, and his clothes disappeared piece for piece, one after another. "I'd truly love to see it one day..." he answered quietly, running his hands through Vergil's silvery hair. Dante gazed at his brother through halfway closed lids. In the soft candlelight he looked younger than he really was. He bent forward a little, enough to be able to claim his twin's lips for a lovingly kiss. "I love you..." he mumbled afterwards.

Nero nodded slightly, kissing a trail down his lover's neck, along his shoulder, finally ending up on his chest, his hands slowly following his lips. He was a little surprised of himself, but as Simon didn't complain it seemed to be all right, what made him feel a little safer after all. "You're beautiful, really..." the younger whispered, lifting his head again to lock their eyes into each other. Simon gasped as his love's hands and lips traveled over his skin. "Thank you, Nero." He said with a smile, running his hands over the other's chest, feeling, petting, touching. "And you? You are my handsome little boy." He said, giving the boy a wink.

Vergil smiled as he returned his brother's kiss. "I love you too, Dante." He said when he finally had his brother just as he wanted; Naked, hard and unbelievably handsome. He bent down and licked at one of the younger's nipples, blowing at it afterwards. He loved the way his brother's body responded to his touch; The small moans and gasps, the way his skin contracted and the muscles twitching. It was far more exciting than a good book and a cup of tea. Dante closed his eyes again, shaking under these soft thrills his brother's doings sent through his entire body. He could not help it but to moan when his breath grew faster, his hands ran down Vergil's neck, starting to undress him too, when he got rid of his vest. "You still remember... last time...?" the younger whispered, leaning back again as he pulled his twin with him.

"I'm not that 'little' anymore." Nero grinned, brushing his lips against the other's sensitive neck, sucking up a pale mark, as he didn't want to hurt him. He laid an arm around Simon's neck, kissing him tenderly while he pushed him down onto the mattress, so that he was over him. "And... I just... can't help it..." he glanced down at his friend, as innocent as he could manage, while his hands made their way down his sides. Simon moaned into the kiss as he was laid down, the weight of his friend an amazing turn on. "Y-You'll always be my little boy, Nero. Sorry but you can't change that." He said with a gentle smile, his breathing already ragged as he tried to gain control over his body.

"Hm?" Vergil stopped what he was doing to be able to look into his brother's eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked gently as he petted patterns into the other's skin. Dante opened his eyes again, his hands stroking down his brother's back, while he blushed a little. "That... biting, your blood..." he gasped, letting his hands slide deeper. "It... almost made me high..." the younger finally confessed, blushing even deeper. "It was strange but... i hope that I didn't hurt you too much..."

Nero sighed playfully. "All right, okay, I give in... You win..." he answered almost breathless, as he noticed his friend's breath increasing as well. His fingers danced over the buckle of the other's belt, but he didn't open it yet. Carefully he caressed Simon's cheek and neck with his right hand, doing his best not to scratch him with his claws. Simon leant into the touch, kissing that demonic hand. "Don't be so afraid to touch me, Nero. I won't break, I promise." He said with a gentle smile, brushing his lips against the other male's as he slowly opened the zip to Nero's pants.

"Ah, that. Dante, you can never hurt me too much." He said, giving the man a wink as he offered up his neck. "My body? My blood? My heart? All of it belongs to you." He whispered with a gentle smile. Dante smirked, trying hard to hold back a laughter. "You want the difference between me and any woman?" he asked, sitting up again to be able to reach his brother's neck. "Every girl would have come to tears now... but I just feel honored..." he returned the wink, grabbing his brother's hips to pull him closer while he dug his teeth into that soft flesh of his twin again. He really hated to hurt him, but this was different, and in addition was something he really liked.

Nero swallowed hard, gasping when he felt his friend's hands. "Y-you know... I'm rather careful... I don't know... what I'd be able to if I lose my self-control, and strong feelings tend to make me doing so..." The white haired bit his teeth, finally opening Simon's pants too. He couldn't say if he was just driven by curiosity, or if he really wanted to go even further. Simon smiled gently. "Nero, you would never hurt me. Not even the demon inside you would." He said confidently. He knew it was true, and he did feel completely safe with the other male. "You love me, and you ARE in control. Don't be so scared. If something happens, it's only an accident, and I won't hate you for it." He smiled again, brushing his lips against Nero's.

Vergil moaned, tugging his brother even closer. The pain sent thrills through his body, but it was a very welcomed pleasure and one of the only things that could make him beg. Dante knew that. He wrapped his arms tighter around the other man while sinking his teeth into his lip. Dante moaned quietly, when he could feel the coppery taste of Vergil's blood on his tongue. For some reason it really made him somewhat high. His hands trembled noticeable when he pulled down his twin's pants, his shorts following. One hand stroke along his inner thigh, the other just rested on his hip. He lifted his head again, watching his brother's face for a moment, just to sink his teeth into the other's soft skin again with a low growl.

Nero sighed deeply. "I'll try, okay..?" he whispered, one of his hands disappearing in Simon's open pants, stroking the most sensitive part of his body gently, while he connected their lips for a tender kiss again. Although he was new to this, the other's pure presence made him feel safe. Simon gasped as his manhood was embraced by a strong hand and he returned the kiss almost greedily as he slowly pulled down the other's pants. This was something purely new for him, but it felt so great!

Vergil cried out in pain and pleasure, his arms wrapped around his brother's neck. "C-Christ!" He hissed. "Jesus fucking Christ." Dante grinned, and it was hard for him to avoid a laughter. he rolled his eyes when he pulled back his head, staring at hi brother. "Vergil... pleeeaaase, I told you that religious cursing does not suit you... You ruin my feeling, but if you want me to suffocate laughing then just go on..." The younger's eyes were still sparkling with amusement when he kissed his beloved brother in a mixture of gentleness and passion.

Nero almost held his breath when Simon put off his pants, his fist tightening for a moment. He laid down next to his friend, pulling him into a tight embrace with his free arm, nibbling the soft skin of his shoulder and neck while he closed his eyes. This was truly amazing - Now he understood why the twins could not get their fingers off each other. He grinned at the thought of their clothes laying around everywhere when he woke up in the morning. Simon trembled slightly under the other's caress. No one had ever touched him like this before, and it truly felt amazing. All the pain that haunted his mind just disappeared under Nero's fingers and lips. 'I must be dreaming' he thought, but when the other's teeth accidentally scraped against his neck, he shivered and sent a thank you to god.

Vergil returned the kiss hungrily, licking and nibbling on the other's lips. Dante's mouth tasted of his own blood, and the mere feel of that sweet coppery blood was unbelievably hot. He fisted his brother's erection and begun to stroke him with slow motions. "U-uh..." Dante bent his head back, when his brother touched him like that, his cheeks reddening slightly. "You.. drive me insane...!" he gasped, his hands running down the other's back, leaving pale scratches on the soft skin, that faded again as their healing process took care of them. Only a tiny smirk played around the younger's lips when he glanced at his twin.

Nero sat up a bit, but only light enough to not have to release his friend of his embrace. He looked down on him, his eyes blurry, his lips showing a soft smile. "Do you... think that... we really should go on with this...? I-I mean... it's been only one week..." he blushed again, his hand still massaging and caressing Simon's erection. Wasn't that a bit mean? Asking him something like that while he just continued? Well maybe - but who would blame him for not being able to think clear anymore? "D-Don't stop, Nero. Please." Simon whispered, kissing his friend's lips as his fingers ran over the other's sides and hips, down his thighs to be able to run two fingers over the other's arousal. "This is where I belong, Nero. In your arms." He said quietly, feeling happier than ever.

Vergil grinned as he pushed his brother down on the bed, kissing him deeply, chasing the coppery taste of blood and his brother. "Seems like someone here has found a little kink of their own, isn't that correct, Dante?" He asked, smirking. "You'd be surprised..." Dante muttered, while he was pushed down onto the soft sheets again. He closed his eyes again, savoring his brother's every touch, his body responding to them, if he wanted or not. He shivered slightly, his fingers trembling as he caught a grip of Vergil's hips. They younger moaned quietly, then he suddenly sat up again, pulling his twin up with him, so that they both sat opposite to each other. He grinned when he got onto his knees, placing a gentle kiss onto the other's lips again, one hand reaching for his already hard member to touch and caress. "Would.. you mind...?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

Nero nodded, unable to say a single word, when his friend's hand touched the most sensitive part of his body. He jerked, trembling in hot and cold thrills that ran down his spine. He didn't really know what to do next - hell he didn't know ANYTHING at all, but he knew that he needed to be released. "I..." he started, but broke up again, blushing even deeper. Damn it! Simon saw his lover's reddened face and blushed too. "U-Um, w-what shall I do?" He murmured quietly, feeling rather stupid.

Vergil shook his head. "N-No, Dante." He murmured, connecting their lips again in a passionate kiss. He ran his fingers through the other's hair and moaned into the kiss. Dante returned the kiss, their tongues rolling over each other's, and sometimes he nibbled Vergil's lower lip. His free hand reached out for their lubricant, grabbing it to open it with two fingers. He could hardly avoid a grin - but that would be somewhat impossible while kissing anyway. Just a few seconds later he broke the kiss to pour some of that lube over his hand, spreading it over his brother's erection. "Told'ya you'd be surprised..." he answered to his questioning face, then placed both hands on his twin's shoulders.

Nero giggled abashed. Wonderful question! Could he read his mind or something? "I'd have asked you the same if you hadn't now..." he answered, feeling as stupid as his friend did. But they didn't have much choices - either they just tried something, or they would give it up, and the last one wasn't really pleasurable. And it would be far more embarrassing if he ran to Dante or Vergil again to ask them about such kind of things. "You're in for some... experimenting...?" the boy looked at Simon, slowly pulling back his hand. Simon nodded, smiling gently. "S-Sure, Nero." he said softly, tracing his friend's cheek with two fingers. "W-What do you want me to do?" He asked, his eyes full of excitement.

"What are you doing?" Vergil asked, his hands coming to rest on his brother's hips, moaning when his brother covered his erection with the lubricant. "Whaddaya think I'm doing eh? Making you keep your promise o'course!" Dante grinned when he lifted his hips, his knees placed on either side of his brother's body. "You said that you didn't mind... agh..."" he clenched his teeth when he moved his lower body so that his brother's erection touched his entrance. Would it hurt just like it did last time? He wasn't really sure to ask his twin to just push him down - maybe that would be worse than trying himself.

Nero blinked, locking their eyes for a moment. "J-just relax, okay? And... if... if I hurt you... just kick my ass okay?" with a cocky grin he moved away from his friend, just to sit down between his legs, his hands slowly stroking along the boy's inner thighs while he bent forward. Simon nodded, cupping his friend's cheek. "Deal." He said, giving his friend a wink. He felt somewhat nervous, even if he knew that Nero would never hurt him, he was new to this. He was seventeen, yes, but he truly and deeply loved this boy and all this seemed so unreal yet so amazing.

Vergil moaned when his brother begun to push down on his erection. He bit into his lip, forcing his body to be still. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his brother. The younger's fingernails dug into his twin's shoulders when he lowered his hips slowly, letting the other's erection glide in. He moaned through clenched teeth, pressing their bodies against each other's. It still hurt, but as Vergil didn't move he had all the time he needed to stay relaxed.

Nero closed his eyes, trying his best to calm down a bit, as he grabbed one of Simon's hands, squeezing it slightly, before he took the boy's erection between his lips, slowly, carefully, more tasting at the beginning. It was strange, and he didn't really know HOW to do this, but it couldn't be that hard, right? Simon cried out in surprise and pleasure, his back arching as his friend took his erection in his mouth. "N-Nero...?" He entwined their hands as his fingers dug into the sheets of the bed.

The elder moaned, resting his head on his brother's shoulder as he wrapped his hand around the younger's penis, stroking it slowly. "Feels good, doesn't it, Dante?" He murmured, kissing his jaw. Dante did his best not to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain when he finally assimilated his brother's stiff member fully. He leaned his head back, taking a few deep breaths, panting. Vergil's gentle touch made him relax even quicker, or it was pure lust that brought him to move his hips slowly, supporting on his twin's shoulders. "T-truly does..." he groaned, closing his eyes again.

Nero looked up again, fearing that he did something wrong. "W-what is it? D-did I... are you all right...?" he seemed a little confused, maybe irritated. What if he just screwed everything up? Simon nodded, biting his lip. "F-Feels... Amazing..." He choked out, draping his free arm over his eyes, not really knowing what he should do. "So good..." He whispered, brushing his fingers over his friend's cheek.

Vergil grinned as he placed a trail of kisses on his brother's neck, nibbling gently on his throat before thrusting up gently, testing his brother a little. "That okay?" He asked, his fingers sliding easily over the other's skin. Dante moaned, shivering under his brother's touch. He only managed to nod almost not noticeable, his teeth still clenched slightly, but soon he could even stop doing so, his weight lasting on Vergil's shoulders while he felt encouraged to move a little more an quicker, sweat wetting his silvery hair, his skin feeling as if it got burned somehow. He claimed his twin's lips, brushing his tongue over them in a passionate way, begging for inlet.

Nero smiled the best he could, before he leaned forward again, to close his lips around his lover's erection, both hands rested upon the boy's hips, his thumbs stroking over his soft skin while he held him down. Not to mention what would happen if he moved out of a sudden. Simon moaned passionately, his back arching elegantly, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. "C-Christ, Nero! Y-You sure you haven't done this before?" He asked through clenched teeth, his eyes falling on his friend again. He was so beautiful and kind, everything Simon could ever have wished for.

Vergil parted his lips, returning the kiss passionately as he increased the movements of his hand, jerking his brother in the same pace as he was ridden, hard and fast, sweet and naughty. Dante broke the kiss, panting. His nails left bloody marks on his brother's shoulders, but as he didn't seem to care that was all right. The younger would not be able to hold it much longer. He could feel that familiar tense building up inside his body again, while his twin's fingers as well as the glittering drops of his sweat that ran down his silky skin made him shiver over and over. He lowered his head again, kissing a trail of kisses along the elder's neck, just to bite him again - a little too rough maybe, as he left his self-control way earlier thanks to Vergil.

Nero tried to shake his head, but he couldn't. Where should he ever have done something like that before? And even if he did, surely he wouldn't remember at all in a time like this. He tried to take Simon's erection deeper, but then better stopped. That would be too much. The boy let his tongue stroke along the other's shaft, then gently sucked at its tip.He could only hope that what he did was all right! Simon moaned, his arm once again draped over eyes as fire licked his body, heating him pleasurably. "N-Nero... G-Gonna..." He bit his lip hard, trying to stave off his nearing orgasm.

Vergil cried out when his brother's teeth sunk into his neck, pain ripping through his body as he slammed into his twin, his entire mind fixed on getting them both off. Once again Dante could taste his brother's coppery blood on his tongue, what made his body tremble in tension. His Hands grabbed Vergil's shoulders even tighter. Then he practically threw his head into his neck, moaning deeply when as he suddenly relaxed again, his warm semen spreading all over their stomachs.

The younger didn't hear his lover - at least not consciously. He continued with what he was doing, his eyes still closed. The noises of pleasure that came from Simon just DEMANDED for him to go on, or not? The black haired cried out in pleasure when he came, his fingers fisting the sheet. He panted heavily, trying to regain his breath as he slowly came back into his own body again.

The elder growled as he slammed into his brother a final time, coming hard inside of him. That lovely pain blossoming from his neck mixed with the pleasure from his orgasm threatening to claim his entire mind. Totally exhausted, Dante collapsed into his brother's arms when he felt him climaxing inside himself, without even separating from him yet. He wrapped his arms around his twin, his head resting on his shoulder, from where he could observe the would he just caused him healing. His eyes were halfway closed while he tried to calm down again, his hot breath caressing Vergi's neck.

Nero's eyes widened somewhat shocked, when he suddenly felt that hot liquid spreading throughout all his mouth. He sat up quickly, gasping, what almost made him choke. Damn that was... he couldn't name it. The younger showed off a true grimace while he was trying to find out what to do. He felt like spitting it out again as well as trying to just swallow. Simon sat up, drawing the boy into his arms. "A-Are you okay?" He asked with worry, caressing his friend's face and shoulders.

Vergil grinned, holding his brother tight. "Seems like you've gotten into a nasty habit, Dante." He teased while his wounds closed up almost immediately. Dante sighed, blinking a few times. He was far too lazy to talk right now. "Hey... I'm only a half-demon myself... I MUST have some bad habits. Not that you'd complain anyway..." The younger closed his eyes again, savoring the heat of Vergil's body, while his breath slowly came back to a normal speed.

Nero stared at his friend, almost paralyzed because he didn't know what to do. he felt like throwing up either way, and the mere thought of that was awful enough. Finally he managed to swallow, but had to do this several times. He coughed, burying his head in Simon's neck. He was ashamed of it, and in addition he needed some water or whatever, but didn't dare to stand up and dart out of the room. "Do you need some water?" Simon asked softly, smiling gently as he pushed the other one away, leaving the room only to come back with a glass of water and one with orange juice. "Here." He said, giving his friend the water first, then when he'd drained it, the juice. He sat down on the bed again, relaxing his head against Nero's shoulder.

Vergil grinned. "No complaining from me, Dante. You know I love it." He said with a mischievous grin, kissing his brother's neck again. "I love the way the pain almost drives me crazy with pleasure and need." He nibbled gently on the other's shoulder. The younger leaned back, supporting his arms on the matress behind him, as he finally lifted his hips again to separate from his brtoher, just to fall back into the bed, dragging Vergil with him. "I do not, and I will never understand that Vergil... but... as it pleasures you..." he laid an arm around his twin's shoulder, placing a gentle kiss onto his lips, watching the elder's face in the flickering light of the candles around them.

Nero nodded, them emptied both glasses all at once. When he was done, he took a deep breath, shuddering slightly. "I'm sorry Simon... I... I thought that I could stand it, but..." he shook his head, drawing the other boy closer again. Simon smiled sweetly, brushing his lips against the other boy's. "Don't worry about it, Nero." He said softly as he wrapped his fingers around Nero's hard flesh, stroking it slowly. "What do you want, Nero?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

Vergil chuckled. "I'm glad you've gotten over the fact that it hurts me." He said with a gentle smile. The way his brother's face was shadowed in the dark, only lit up by the candles, was amazing. He was so stunningly beautiful. "I love you." He whispered with awe, placing a gentle kiss on the other's lips. The younger sneaked under their sheets, pulling Vergil with him. "I love you too, you know that..." he smiled lovingly, clinging to his brother, just like he did so often. "Being together we can get over everything that may bother us." he whispered then, suddenly smiling when he could here one of the boys run into the kitchen downstairs.

"U-uh..." Nero blushed deeply, closing his eyes again as he relaxed back. Simon's fingers made his body shaking with all those thrills that rushed through it. "I... I truly... don't know..." he stammered, biting his lower lip to avoid moaning too loud, or even crying out in pleasure. Simon grinned, loving the way Nero squirmed in his arms, how the other's hips met his hands movements. "Speak the words and I will give you the entire world, Nero." He whispered, brushing his lips against the other's neck.

Vergil grinned. "Think they are up something bad?" He asked with a chuckle as he shifted a little so he could be able to hold his brother tight in his arms. Dante laughed. "You're so naughty, Vergy... Give them some time, they just found each other, and Nero's still a kid. I don't think that he was up to something like that this early..." And even if? A little fun won't hurt, would it? he leaned his forehead against his twin's neck, savoring his sweet scent.

Nero's hands fisted their blanket while he looked at his lover with his eyes halfway closed. "I don't know...!" he repeated, almost in despair. "J-just... do something about it, or I'll die or something!" he blurted out, breathing heavily. Simon chuckled, the movements of his hand increasing as he claimed Nero's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you." He whispered with a soft smile upon his face.

Vergil snorted. "No, a little fun is not bad, but with three horny little pups? I think I'll have a problem surviving." He said with a teasing grin. Dante's eyes narrowed visibly. "I told ya to stop that... I don't even want to hear stuff like that in fun, okay?" Somehow it really hurt to hear him even THINK about getting someone else involved or having fun with that person. "I'm NOT going to share you... NEVER, okay?" The younger bit his lower lip, blinking strained to hold back the tears that came slowly crawling to the surface.

Nero returned the kiss, biting his lower lip right afterwards. "I... love... y-you too..." he managed to hiss as his friend's movement increased. He bucked his hips under the gentle but still agitating touch, feeling himself coming closer to his height with every move of Simon. The black haired tightened his hand around his friend's erection while licking and nibbling at his lips and throat. "Feels good?" He asked, brushing his lips against the other's collarbone.

Vergil sat up, frowning. "Hey, Dante, who said anything about that? Come here." He said softly, drawing his brother into his arms. "Dante, you know my heart belongs to you. The only thing I meant is that we're going to have some serious trouble with sleep if the two of them discovers the wonders of sex. I never said anything about playing outside the lines." He kissed his brother's lips softly. "You know you're the one I love." Dante tried to hide a smile, but with his twin's last words he just couldn't. He wrapped his arms around the elder again, holding him tight. "It's okay Vergil..." he answered softly, brushing his lips against the other's cheek. "Do you really think one of them would be that loud? They're much to shy I bet..." he said then, grinning slightly.

Nero nodded. "Y-yeah..." he muttered, shivering. "I.. can't..." he tried to say more, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a silent, almost suppressed moan. Simon could feel the boy's body tensing, while his hands grabbed the blanket, fisting it tightly. Simon grinned as his love climaxed over his hand, savoring that pleasured sound that escaped the other's throat. Some day far back, a person had said to him that there is nothing as wonderful as pleasing the one you love. Now he knew it was completely true.

Vergil chuckled. "Probably. Christ, the boy can't even walk around in a towel here without blushing his head off." He said while running his fingers over his brother's stomach.The younger giggled. "Honestly, you find it cute, don't you? He reminds me of myself sometimes..." Dante closed his eyes again, one arm simply wrapped around his brother's waist.

Nero bit his lower lip in order to suppress a scream of pleasure, but succeeded only halfway. The feeling when the body was released from that almost painful tension was so amazing! He sat up really quick, still shivering, and the disaster began. His head hit the edge of the shelf that hung over his bed. It only laid on top of 2 angles which were fastened on the wall, so it fell down, books and plushies as well as the board itself raining upon them. Nero screamed - more in shock than in pain, then grew silent out of a sudden, staring at his friend, trying to fight down the urge to laugh when he noticed his also shocked face.Simon cried out when thee board of the shelf broke, crashing down onto his lover as all the books poured down over them. He shielded his head and did not dare to look up until the last book had fallen. Meeting his friend's widened eyes, he broke into laughter. He laughed so hard he almost cried, not even minding the semen he'd accidentally brushed off in his hair.

Vergil was just about to say something when he heard the kids screaming from their room. He looked at his brother in shock for a while before darting out of bed, snatching Yamato with him in the same time, drawing his beautiful sword. If some filthy demon had even DARED to touch HIS KIDS it would soon be a very dead and mutilated corpse. Dante followed him right away, when he heard something crashing down. He grabbed his coat, as well as Ebony and Ivory, dressing on his way downstairs. "Speaking of the devil!" he hissed, darting up to the kid's room.

Nero couldn't help it anymore but to laugh too. Tears were running down his cheek as he gasped, trying to breathe normally, but he didn't manage it. He just laughed again. "That was awesome!" he giggled. "You should have seen your face!" Simon gasped for air as he just couldn't calm himself down enough to stop laughing. "G-God, you're killing me, Nero!" He choked out, drying away the tears that ran down his friend's cheek. "What's next? You gonna pee in your pants?" He asked, practically breaking down in laughter, which wasn't exactly improved when the door was torn open and the older of the twins darted into the room, his sword ready for battle and completely naked. Simon, who thought he couldn't laugh harder now, felt as if he was suffocating as he almost fell out of the bed, his arms wrapped tight around his stomach. "I-I'm dying!" He whimpered. "What're you two doing?!" Vergil hissed, obviously scared to death and pissed as hell.

"Oh hell... That wasn't my fault! If Dante had fastened that board as it was meant to, it would still hang on its place!" Nero screamed laughing, but suddenly fell silent when the door flew open. He blushed deeply, grabbing the sheets to pull them over him and Simon, what caused the books to fall onto the floor. He blinked a few times, feeling as if he would die within the next second, then he caught a glimpse of Vergil - naked and with Yamato drawn. No, please, NO! He took a deep breath, biting his lower lip tight enough for it to bleed, but he couldn't suppress the laughter. Vergil looked so... FUNNY! Dante followed his brother, stepping into the room as well, Ebony and Ivory in his hands, but as the explanation of what must have happened sunk in slowly he leaned against the wall, one hand pressed over his mouth, but Vergil's cute pissy face made him laugh too. So hard, that he slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting, holding his stomach just like Simon did.

Vergil glared at his brother, giving him a look that screamed 'Shape up and rise damn it!' "Now I want a very good explanation to WHY we were forced out of bed to find you two here, naked, laughing, with semen everywhere and to why MY books are all over the floor!" He demanded, practically shaking. Yulia came to rub against his leg, purring. "This isn't the time, Yulia." He murmured when she laid down at his feet. "I-I'm so sorry, Vergil!" Simon choked out, trying to regain his composure. Vergil's look made it even worse. Dante couldn't stop laughing until his brother spoke to the boys again. He took a few deep breaths, shaking his head when he stood up again. "Let it be, Vergy..." he said quietly, placing a hand onto his twin's shoulder. It must have been embarrassing enough for the boys to have them dart in. Nero looked at Vergil when he stopped talking, swallowing hard. His laughter had suddenly gone. His eyes widened a bit, his face tinting from pale to crimson and back while he made sure that his nudeness was covered by the blanket. "I... We... that.." he stammered, his fists clenching. There was only one thought that crashed into his mind: 'FUCK, we're caught!' Maybe the twins were upset about it? Maybe they didn't want them to do things like that? And then, it was so terribly embarrassing. "I'm sorry..." the boy added with a whiny voice, his lips trembling slightly.

Vergil sighed, running a hand through his hair that had collapsed, making him look exactly like his brother. "Don't worry, Nero. You just scared me. A LOT." He said, taking a deep breath. Then he grinned. "Maybe the two of you should move your nightly adventure into the shower and wash that semen out of your hair, Simon." Simon's eyes widened, his fingers instantly running through his hair while he blushed. "It's not mine..." He whimpered to a minor defense, making Vergil chuckle. "That does not matter much, Simon. Just go." He said with a grin, leaning against his brother. Dante wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, covering him with his coat too. "Don't pick on them dear, I think they had enough. At least it was my fault, I should have fastened that shelf better..." the younger grinned, trying to drag Vergil out of the room again. "Let's go to bed..." Nero truly felt as if he was about to die. They knew EVERYTHING! He blinked a few times, but he couldn't hold back the tears that came running down his cheeks. That was too much, too mean! And he would not move a single centimeter unless the twins went back to their own bedroom again!

Vergil obliged, following his brother out of the room and back to their room, leaving the two boys alone. "Oh honey, don't cry." Simon said softly, hugging him. "You know they're just teasing, and we really scared him." Simon kissed his hair gently and let his fingers move soothingly over the other's skin. Nero buried his face on Simon's neck, leaning into his lover's embrace. It didn't take him too long to calm down again, it was just the shock about that all. "So... let's just take the shower and try to sleep then..." he muttered after a while, locking their eyes for a while, until he placed a short kiss onto the other's lips.

Dante yawned, letting his coat drop onto the floor as they entered their room again. "Damn it... I wonder who should be more ashamed, you and me or the boys?" he turned around to his brother, giving him a sly grin. "You should have seen your face... That was too cute, If I didn't love you before, I'd have fallen for you right away!" he grabbed his twin's shoulders, pulling him close while he sank down onto the bed. "You're so adorable when you're pissy, sweetheart." Vergil snorted, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "Me? Adorable? I hardly think so." he murmured, brushing his lips against Dante's. "Show me what a bad boy I am." He said with a grin, pushing his brother onto the bed and straddling his lap. "You are, believe me..." Dante purred, looking up to his brother. "Don't tell me you're in for another round..." he raised an eyebrow, yawning again. "One day you'll be the cause of my grey hair..." the younger's hands reached out for his brother's neck, dragging him close to kiss him gently. Vergil grinned. "That kiss was more than enough for me." He said softly, pushing his brother down on the bed as he moved to lay next to him, tugging the comforter over them. "Sleep well, my love." He murmured, his arm flung over the other's waist.

Dante smiled, his head laying on his twin's chest, so that he could hear his heart beating, as well as to feel the slow up and down while he breathed. "Yeah, you too... We'll have to get up early tomorrow..." he mumbled, while his voice grew more and more silent until it could hardly be heard anymore, his eyes were already closed.

Nero and Simon went for their shower once the twins went back upstairs. Recalling Vergil's appearance from before made the younger smile again. Soon they dried themselves again they went to bed, their still warm bodies clung to each other, when they drifted into a relaxing sleep.


	21. The devil in me

Their next morning started right busy - at least for Nero. He and Simon were awake early. They were excited, and Nero made sure to take his usual morning shower while the twins were still asleep. He dressed himself and rushed down into their room again. Dante and Vergil stood up in the meantime, taking their showers as well.

Finally the boys could hear voices from the kitchen, as well as they could smell the scent of a nice breakfast. "'I'm not going to enter the kitchen!" Nero complained, when Simon tried to convince him to have their breakfast. "I.. I can't... Either I will be ashamed again or... no I AM still ashamed - but maybe I'll just start to laugh again when I look at Vergil, or both or... I don't know!" the boy blushed deeply, but he had to admit that he was truly hungry. Simon laughed, dragging the boy with him into the kitchen where Vergil stood by the stove, fully dressed, and Dante sat by the table, pouting like a child and complaining about how slow he was. "See, they're not biting. Good morning!" Simon beamed with happiness, hugging both the twins before tugging Nero down next to him on a chair.

Nero struggled, but it didn't help. His face still tinted in a dark crimson he entered the kitchen and sat down when Simon pushed him down on his chair. The boy blinked, watching Vergil's back while he could not avoid an abashed grin. Dante nodded slightly. "G'mornin'" he mumbled before he grabbed the newspaper to unfold and read it. Vergil was too slow this morning, and if he had to die of hunger, then not without the news read! "Good morning, Nero." Vergil said with a smile upon his face as he snatched the newspaper out of his brother's hands, replacing it with a plate. "Did the two of you sleep well?" He asked while serving the rest of the breakfast, he himself settling with only a cup of tea as usual. "H-hey!" Dante was about to complain, but the plate in front of him calmed him down quickly enough. There was nothing better than Vergil's food in the morning!

Nero bit his lower lip. "Morning..." he whispered a little late, then nodded slightly. "Yeah... Even if I thought that I'd never be able to." He gazed at Vergil, immediately starting to smirk again. "We're really sorry for scaring you..." Vergil just shrugged. "I guess I'm somewhat of a chicken mom. It's the same with Yulia." He said with a soft smile. "I worry about my babies too much." He sipped on his tea, just savoring the breakfast calm and to have his family gathered. Simon smiled widely, taking his lover's hand. "We're terribly sorry about yesterday, Vergil." The elder shrugged again. "Don't worry. I apologize myself too." Nero giggled, almost choking at his toast. "But... you... to be honest... you had a nice debut yesterday... I bet we'll NEVER forget hat!" he blurted out, squeezing Simon's hand gently. Dante grabbed his milk, emptying the glass all at once, just to chase away the pictures of their last night, otherwise he'd burst out in a laughter again. "Don't worry brother, you earn what you saw..."

Vergil snorted. "Yeah, yeah, you've all had your fun now, eat up so we can get this done. Christ..." He shook his head, diving into the cup of tea again. "Told you, Yulia, horny little pups all three of them." His cat uttered a slight "meow" in agreement as she jumped up in her master's lap. "Oh, she's so pretty!" Simon called, smiling widely. "I love cats!" Nero grimaced. "She always scratches me, she's jealous of me, because Vergy cares so much!" he said, continuing his meal. Dante reached out a hand, stroking along his brother's cheek. "Oh c'mon... I found it adorable, I told you. And if I wasn't horny at least sometimes we'd have a nice little problem, don't you think, brother?" Vergil grinned. "She scratches you because you're being bad and taking her daddy away from her, don't you, honey?" she purred, cuddling up in a ball. She hissed when Dante reached out to touch his brother, but the elder silenced her by merely touching her. "Oh we would not, Dante, because you'd go and jerk off in the shower." He said with a grin and Simon blushed deeply. This? Was something he had never experienced before.

Dante blushed deeply. "Vergil! Not before the boys!" he tried to calm his brother down, but didn't succeed. Damn it, how embarrassing! "Now you got your revenge... okay?" the younger of the twins pulled his hand back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Nero laughed, just shaking his head. "You're crazy, really!" He glanced at his boyfriend, noticing him blushing. "Hey, didn't I tell you that they're special, Simon?" Simon nodded. "They sure are." He said with a gentle smile. He really loved these people with all his heart, and he feared the day he'd have to part with them. That day always came, sooner or later. "Oh don't you dare start pouting, Dante!" Vergil demanded, his hand brushing over Yulia's white, beautiful fur.

"Pah!" The younger of the twins stood up, suppressing a laughter. "C'mon ladies, to the car. We can clean that mess afterwards." he pointed to the door, grabbing his coat on the way. Nero smiled, taking his lover's hand again. "We're a family already, but soon it'll be official!"

"B -But the dishes! Dante!" Vergil rose, placing Yulia on the table, too distracted to really know where he put her, and ran after his brother, grabbing Yamato with him at the same time. "I can't believe they're both so nice to me, Nero." Simon said, his eyes happy and sad at the same time. "They hardly know me." Dante sighed. "Forget about the fucking dishes for once!" he called, while he grabbed his car's keys, as well as Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion. "This here is far more important than some dishes." Nero placed an arm around the other boys shoulders, turning his head to kiss his chek. "Don't worry, they're half-demons, just like me and... I think they can see right through you, they just know who's good and who not, I cannot explain it myself, maybe that's something I will learn soon too, or I'm capable of it already and just don't know it..." He followed the twins, dragging Simon along. "Hey, what's up? Why the sad look in your eyes...?" Nero seemed a bit worried. Simon smiled, his arm coming around the other's waist. "You're the only one who's ever been kind to me before, Nero. I'm so afraid that this is all a dream, and that I'll wake up on that dreadful place and everything will be just like it used to be." He said softly as he climbed into the car, the twins still arguing about the dishes. "I love you all so, so much." Simon said, tears making their way down his beautiful cheeks.

Nero blinked a few times, throwing his arms around his boyfriend when he saw Simon's tears. "B-but... that's no reason to cry, Simon! We love you too, especially I love you..." The boy gently kissed the other's tears away, then placing a tender kiss on his lips. "Don't cry. In an hour or two we'll be together forever." Dante sat down behind the steering-wheel. "Now shut up Vergy, you'll survive the dishes waiting unwashed for some time." It hadn't been else when he lived alone, so that shouldn't be too bad now! The younger of the twins shook his head. Alone... How could he ever had endured that? If he had to come back to his place today, and no one was there anymore, he'd probably die of loneliness. "Hey Simon, don't worry, it'll all be okay. We love you." he said, turning his head to the boys who took place on the backseat. When Vergil finally stopped arguing and climbed in as well, Dante started the engine. Vergil sighed heavily, finally surrendering and sitting down in the car. "Yeah, yeah, but just this once!" He said sternly, glancing over his shoulder at Simon.

"I'm a human, Nero. Humans doesn't live forever." The black haired murmured, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Hey, Boy, don't you dare to think about such things right now, okay? What matters is that you're here with us, and we're soon going to be a family, all of us." Vergil promised, placing a gentle hand on the boy's knee. Simon smiled, covering Vergil's hand with his own. "Thank you, Daddy." He gave the man a wink and Vergil chuckled. "Not that? Is something I could get used to." Nero raised his eyebrow. "We're not living forever Simon! Our bodies are human too, and even if we have special powers, we're still bound to the length of a human life, so don't say stuff like that!" Somehow his boyfriends words scared him. He reached out for one of the boy's hands to hold it tight. Dante tried to concentrate on his driving, what wasn't quite easy with three people talking around him. Normally he'd drive like an asshole, but now he was responsible for all of them, and a human wouldn't probably survive such a trip to hell if they'd have an accident.

When they arrived, Vergil immediately took his bother's hand, giving it a squeeze mostly to settle his own worries, and Simon moved a little closer to his boyfriend. "Are we all ready for this?" The elder asked , smiling widely. He couldn't wait to get this over with! Dante held his twin's hand. He smiled softly, looking up to the house they all knew too well. It didn't scare him anymore. He had his big brother by his side, and the boys were here too. There was nothing that could keep them from taking Simon to their place too. "Sure we are!" Dante and Nero said at the same time, the boy placing an arm around his love's shoulder again. "You'll see, half an hour and we're on ou way home again." he said quietly, cupping his friend's cheek with his free hand, to let their lips meet for a tender kiss. Simon returned the kiss just as tenderly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly. "Yes, then we'll go back home." He said with a smile. Home. It felt somewhat strange that he, for the first time in his life, had a real home. He followed the twins as they entered, Vergil still with one hand in his brother's and one hand on his katana. This time, he did knock, exchanging an uncertain look with his brother before entering.

Dante grimaced. Since when had his brother become that polite? Okay he'd been way more polite than himself since ever, but he didn't care for any of that right now. He put up the cockiest expression he could only manage, when he walked into the director's office, Nero and Simon following. That woman looked up from some papers she was messing around with, then her eyes widened. First, she only stared at Dante and Vergil, then her eyes met Nero, and she was struggling to hide her fear, but when she caught a glimpse of Simon she went REALLY pale. "W-what are... you doing here...?" she almost whispered, trying to seem as calm as possible, but they could all tell that she was near to getting hysteric. Nero only raised an eyebrow, while Dante wrinkled up his nose. When he was younger he couldn't have noticed it, but now that he had grown and learned how to deal with his powers he could not deny it anymore. "It stinks..." he whispered to his brother, quietly enough for only him to hear. He was sure that he could feel it too. Vergil nodded curtly. "Demon." He whispered quietly. "We are here for the papers of this young boy." He said, nudging Simon in front of him gently. "We wish to take him in." 'Wish' might have been stupid to say, since he practically demanded that she'd bring them the papers. Simon stared at that hateful woman, searching for the older twin's hand which he shyly grabbed.

Nero stood next to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. "It's okay, don't worry." he whispered, but he was a little worried himself. He'd never seen that bitch acting like that. She seemed to be truly afraid, even if she tried to hide it. "B-but..." The director stood up, still staring at Simon as if she saw a ghost or something. "We... we don't have any papers of him! He... left us about... 25 years ago!" she stammered, her hands clenching around the edge of her desk. "Very funny Lady..." Dante said, moving a step forward to support his hands on her desk just opposite of her. "Only a... let's say... friendly advice... because I could find my brother again, after YOU separated us..." he took a deep breath. "Hand over the fucking papers, and we will not bother you any longer..." Simon pressed his body against Nero's. He was truly afraid now. "You better listen to him, because he has a very foul temper. Even worse than mine." Vergil said, fixing his icy blue eyes on that goddamned bitch. She actually trembled a little, as if sensing his strength.

Nero laid both arms around his lover, holding him close. He didn't really get what was going on here, nor what she had meant before. "It's all right... we'll get this over, at least the two of them will, I promise..." the boy stroke his friend's back in a soothing way, until he lifted his head a bit to look at the director, but kept silent. Dante took a deep breath. "You know what Lady...?" He drew Ivory, circling the gun around his finger, while he started to walk up and down in front of her desk, his head bent back thoughtfully, as if he would stare at the ceiling. "Now I get what that was all about... punishing us all the time, and then trying to separate us... You knew it, didn't you? You knew exactly who we were... And you could have guessed what would have happened if he had stayed, especially together... You just had to tear us apart, no? But you should have wasted a thought to the future... We were supposed to find each other again, even to come back... Yeah now I get this... You would have killed us, if it was possible, right?" he turned to the desk again, his face cleaned from every expression. "You would have come into trouble explaining why two of your children lost their heads, huh? Same with Nero..." Again he took a deep breath, his gun still circling around his finger. Nero listened quietly, his eyes widened slightly, but he still didn't get ANYTHING! "Dante." Vergil reminded him, motioning towards the boys. "Composure, dear brother." He said, moving his coat from where he always hid his sword. "Told you, bad temper." He said, smiling motionlessly. "N-Nero." Simon released Vergil's hand to wrap them around his lover. "I'm scared. What is she talking about?" He whispered, his eyes widened in fear and confusion.

The woman just stared at Dante, seeming paralyzed for quite a while. "But I..." she started, but Dante cut her word off. "You don't need to explain yourself... We know who you are... Or better, who you REALLY are... Nobody would have bothered you, if you had made your fucking job the way it was meant to be. But you dug your own grave in that point..." he smiled almost friendly while he didn't give a damn about his brother's words. That bitch had only two choices, and both would end up in her death. "Just hand over the papers, we'll get it over with and just leave and we'll never come back again, it's quite simple..." Nero swallowed, pulling Simon even closer. "You're not alone there honey... I dunno what this is all about, but it frightens me too... I... think that I have some apprehension, but I'm not sure." The director took a step back, her gaze wandering from one to another. "I told you that we don't have any papers for him! That boy left us 25 years ago. His name is Simon, right?"

"Yes, but he did not leave you 25 years ago. He is seventeen, not 42." Vergil said, beginning to lose his temper. "Now, give my brother the papers." He said, massaging his temples. This was giving him a headache, and it was bad. He so should have done the dishes first. "Danm it... just take the cursed boy and leave! We don't have any papers so do as you wish, I never want to see him here again, no GO!" the director blurted out, making another step backwards. Dante giggled. "Sure thing... just so that you can call the police then, telling them that we'd kidnapped him huh? And if you were lucky enough they'd take us to different cells, maybe different prisons too. Do you REALLY think that we're THAT stupid? Sometimes I'm really glad to be only half a demon... seems that your brains all have a slight disorder..." The hunter drew his second gun too, pointing both at that woman. "C'mon bitch, that's your last chance!"

Nero gasped, slowly shaking his head. Now he got it! "Wonderful, truly, wonderful..." he muttered, then looked at his boyfriend again. "A demon..." he whispered, as if it was nothing special. "Obviously one that isn't able to count at all..." he smiled soothingly, running a hand through Simon's black hair. "Don't be afraid, it's their job to hunt demons, and... I got a really tough one my own, I told you... Everything's gonna be all right." Simon trembled. He didn't want this. "Please don't!" He called to Dante, still shaking in his lover's arms. "Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I..." He sobbed. "Please, let's just go home?" He begged but Vergil shook his head. "We cannot do that, Simon. This is our job, and not even she can do anything to hurt us." He said with confidence. The director shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is the truth! I can show you the books from that time!" she suggested, but Dante only shook his head. "Gonna get help? You're disappointing me... I hoped for at least some fun, after you had years of tyrannizing this place..."

Nero put his hands onto his boyfriend's shoulders, connecting their lips for a gentle kiss. "Can you bear a few minutes without me?" he asked quietly, his right arm pulsing with power again. "I can't let them alone... It is my revenge too..." Simon nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "I never meant it to be like this, Nero. I never wanted this." He whispered, throwing his arms around the other's neck, claiming his lips again. "Be careful." He whispered before releasing his beloved friend from his embrace. Nero smiled gently. "Don't cry honey, it's okay, really. Believe me. I'll be careful, but please, whatever happens, stand back okay, our wounds heal right away, so nothing to worry about, okay?" he whispered, holding him close for a moment, while he returned the kiss. He let his hand run through the silky black hair, kissing his love another time before he turned around. "Dante?"

The younger of the twins turned his head, gazing at Nero. "What is it, kid?" Nero sighed inwardly, but this wasn't the time to complain about shit like that. "I'm in, just gimme your sword. That's my problem too, and you know that..." Dante raised an eyebrow, exchanging a look with his brother. Vergil nodded. "Do it. This is his fight just as much as ours." He said, placing a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Move, Simon." He demanded, more or less placing the boy as far away as he could before returning to his brother's side. "Nero?" Simon called, swallowing. "I love you." Nero smiled, glancing back to his boyfriend. "I love you too, Simon, I'll show you how much once we got home, promise!" Dante nodded slightly. He didn't really like the kid to fight, but it was his right as well as it was theirs. He drew Rebellion off his back, handing it over to Nero carefully. "Once we're done with this, we'll get you your own weapons." he stated, taking Ebony and Ivory again. "I'd like it." Nero grinned, now standing between the twins. The director just looked at them. "So you really gonna fight me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slowly. "Yes. For revenge, for Simon. For just being pissed. So yes, we are going to demolish your very soul." Vergil said, drawing his katana. "Show us what you've got." He demanded.

It became silent for a whole while. No one seemed to move, and the tension built up. Nero as well as Dante looked at the bitch. They wouldn't make the first step. Not as long as they didn't know WHAT they'd have to face. The director went to her desk again, drawing an ugly old sword from underneath it. It didn't seem special, not now. Dante shook his head, Nero even laughed. "If this is a joke... it is really disappointing..." the hunter muttered, circling his guns around his fingers again. "Now c'mon we don't have time until next year, there are many more bitches like you that scream for getting haunted..." Vergil's eyes narrowed. 'What fools.' He thought. "Never underestimate an opponent. It may lead to your death." He murmured. There was something about this he did not like at all. The way she just stood there, staring at them. "Come on," He demanded. "Shift!" Simon bit his lip, his arms wrapped tight around his trembling body. He was so scared. What if they found out? What if she killed them? He begged and pleaded for any God up there to hear his prayers and save the ones he loved.

The director just laughed, when nobody tried to stop her as she grabbed her sword. She wasn't about to lose, she'd never lost! For about a second she closed her eyes, then her body started to tremble, her clothes were ripped into pieces when she seemed to deform. She grew even bigger, her skin pale, tentacles grew at several parts of her body, and her arms became huge and strong. The sword she was holding started to pulse in a dark red light, with black sparks dancing around the blade. All three half-demons could feel its demonic power, strong enough to make them feel sick just because of it's pure presence. That demon still laughed, sounding scratchy and high pitched.

Nero swallowed when he sensed somewhat really strong inside the room. It didn't take him long to notice the source of it - that sword! He felt truly sick, but he could also feel his own hand craving for her soul. It pulsed in a light-blue light, that grew stronger with the demonic energy of that sword. Dante's rebellion was similar to it, but not THAT strong. Dante whistled through his teeth. "An I thought that you were ugly enough before... I'd never imagined that it could be even WORSE!" He could feel her devilish power too, and he was well aware of what it would mean. Wounds that were caused by her sword could not be affected by their own healing process, what meant that a critical hit might kill them, no matter what. The only question left was where the fuck she got such an artifact from. "This is gonna be hard..." he whispered to his brother, giving him a wink. "But we'll get a nice reward out of it, I believe..."

Vergil did not seem impressed by his brother's words. "This is bad, Dante." Was all he said before he launched forwards, managing to cut her arm with his sword before dodging back, staring with hatred as the wound closed. "This is really bad." The demon just kept standing. She laughed again. "Maybe you should just give it up and go home, half-mortals...?" She didn't need to tell them that she wouldn't let them go, did she? She had time, and she could wait. It would be more pleasurable if they tried to run away like scared kittens. Dante grinned. "Never! I'm sorry kid, but you'll have to give me my sword back... I fear it is the only weapon that might harm her..." Nero gazed at Dante, shaking his head. "Then I'll finish her off..." he just said, his eyes sparkling with pleasant anticipation. "That's no fun anymore Nero, now gimme my sword back!" Dante demanded, but it was already too late, the boy was driven by his devilish instincts, his arm, an the only way to get his sword back would probably mean to fight him until he dropped it. "Damn it!"

"Nero!" Simon screamed. "Give him back his sword! He's stronger than you are! NERO!" when his boyfriend didn't listen, he advanced towards the fight to stand just behind the elder of the twins. "Nero! Get back here!" Vergil demanded, worry seeping through his mask of coldest ice. Nero turned around grinning, Dante's sword in his left hand, his right arm lifted a bit. He looked at the twins, as well as Simon, his eyes glowing in a bright red. He didn't say anything before he reversed again, facing the former director. He wasn't about to give the sword back.

"Well well... so the kid wants to die first? Good... Now that decisions are made... could we start?" the demon growled, lifting her sword to motion Nero to attack. The boy could feel her power too well, the power that would make him stronger. His body was shaking, but he didn't care. "NERO DAMN IT! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND COME BACK!" Dante clenched his teeth. They shouldn't have let him fight with them! Now they could do nothing else but to stare when Nero ran towards that huge thing, swinging Rebellion in front of him...

"Vergil, do something!" Simon pleaded, shaking the elder's body. "I-I can't." Vergil whispered, his face reflecting true despair. Please, don't do this Nero! You have control, remember!" Simon screamed, trying to advance further towards the one he loved but was stopped by Vergil's arms coming around his waist. Dante sighed. Why did they let something like this happen? If that damned demon didn't have that sword everything would be all right - he trusted Nero far enough as that he could really harm that thing, but with that sword she had? No way. The younger of the twins narrowed his eyes, pointing Ebony and Ivory onto her Arm. That was the least that they could do. He sent several showers of bullets to her hand that held the sword, but despite of her foul blood spraying around in the entire room he didn't really succeed in anything.

Nero didn't listen anymore, at least no more to the mortal voices. He raised Rebellion to slam it into the demon's flesh, and he could actually manage it. He was even able to dodge that dangerous sword, but the moments that he was close enough to harm her went less. He'd become tired sometime, and then she would have an easy game with him.


	22. Shattered dreams

They fought for about half an hour, a time that almost seemed never ending. Nero could cause that demon several minor wounds, either with Dante's sword Rebellion, or with his right arm, but he didn't manage it to hit her own sword out of her hand. It was too dangerous to stay near her. The boy always had to jump back in order to dodge. He was breathing heavily, his movement was about to decrease as he got tired.

Dante glanced at his brother, without turning away from the fight. "He won't make it too long anymore..." he whispered, fear spreading upon his face. "Damn it Vergil... we can't do anything!" They were powerless in this situation, and feeling powerless was one of the things that they both hated the most. Simon's squirming and struggling even drove him mad! Vergil bit his lip, taking a new hold around the boy's body. Damn, he was strong for being a human, but perhaps fear did that to people? "Please, Simon, stop it!" He hissed as the black haired nearly succeeded to break free. "No! I have to help him!" The boy screamed and Vergil grabbed his chin, forcing him to stop squirming. "If we cannot do anything, Simon, what the fuck do you think you can do?" He said, trying to sound calm but his expression of fear betrayed him. "Something! Just let me go!" Vergil sighed, mentally cursing young, stupid teens.

Nero was good, he had skill, even if he was hardly more than a rough diamond by now. If that sword wasn't there, he would have beaten her for good. The boy noticed that he started to go tired, his attention decreased already. He wouldn't be able to finish her off, not alone! How could he only think that he was able to? But in the end, it wasn't himself, or not? He jumped towards the former director again, his Devilbringer raised to hit her where that demonic heart should be. His fist slammed through the pale flesh, but not deep enough to even scratch her heart, but therefore he lost a few, important seconds as he tried to free himself again, ramming Rebellion somewhere into her chest to have some grip. The Demon noticed his struggling, she swung her sword, and while the boy fell onto the floor, Rebellion still in his hand it cut deep into Nero's side. His eyes widened when he landed on his back, the pain was cruel, and he heard himself scream, trying to stand up again. His sight was blurry, an he coughed, blood running down his lips and chin.

"Stupid kid!" Dante cried out, more in sorrow than in real anger, then he took a few steps forward, helping Nero as he tried to stand up again, as well as snatching Rebellion out of his hand. Nero blinked a few times, he looked, as if he didn't really get what had happened. "Let me go! He's hurt!" Simon was practically trying to hurt his foster father at this point. He'd do anything to get to his lover now. Seeing all the blood pouring from his wound and hearing his screams. "Let me GO!" Vergil released the boy in pure shock when the black haired elbowed him in his chest, making him lose his breath. "We have to get him out of here!" Vergil more or less roared to his brother when Simon joined his love's side, caressing his face. "N-Nero, honey, you okay?" The worlds most stupid question in his own ears, but what else could he say?

Nero's body was shaking, his face showed the pain that he felt. When he saw Simon's face next to his own, he tried to smile, but only coughed again, spitting blood all over his chest. Dante clenched his teeth. He would probably curse the whole world in the hardest words that he only knew if he even had the time to do so. "Probably..." he said curtly, nodding to Vergil's words. "Simon, let go of him.." he murmured, trying to drag the boy to the door. "Take this and try!" he called, throwing Rebellion into his brother's direction. "D-dan...te...!" Nero tried to scream, his eyes widening again. The devil hunter didn't pay attention for a single second, and that demon lifted her arm to cast her sword upon Nero, unwilling to let the boy go or even survive for his insolence to attack her. "NO!" Simon screamed, releasing himself from Dante's hands to push his lover out of the way of the demon's sword. He stared in shock as the sword easily slid through his stomach, pinning him to the ground. "Simon!" Vergil screamed in horror, watching as the second of his sons sacrificed himself to save Nero.

Nero stumbled, then hit the floor hard enough to lose his breath. He blinked a few times, hearing Vergil's scream, then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He caught a glimpse of the sword, Simon, and it must have been his pure despair that let him stand up again, rushing towards his boyfriend. "S-simon...!" He fell onto his knees, grabbing the sword to pull it out of the boy's body, throwing it somewhere onto the floor before he lifted his lover up into his arms. "Simon! Damn you... Why?" he whimpered, tears running down his cheeks.

The demon just laughed, moving towards them. Dante closed his eyes for a second. That situation ran completely out of their control! He felt like bursting out, but that wouldn't change anything. The only thing left to do for now was to get the fucking sword before the former director reached it. He jumped forward, grabbing the reddish blade. The demon stopped, staring at him, as if he just stole her favorite toy. "Dam it Vergil... Let's finish her off before it ends up even worse...!" he yelled, raising the devilish sword. Vergil nodded, joining his brother in a second. "Kill her." He said callously as he darted forwards to jam his sword right into that black, ugly chest. Dodging, he managed to at least cut her. He had never fought a demon whom could stand his attacks like this before! "Do something, Dante!" He demanded as he tried to keep her attention, giving his brother some time to figure something out.

Simon smiled gently, caressing his lover's cheek. "Because I love you, Nero." He whispered, tears running down his cheeks. He was aching, the pain from where her sword had pierced him spread out in his body like a poison. "I-I've died once already, Nero, so please don't cry." He tried to smile but it turned into a grimace of pain. Nero shook his head, blood dripping down from his lips. "You're alive... You can't have died... And... you won't die now!" he cried out, holding his loved one tight. He was suffering from pain himself, but to see Simon like this frightened him, and it hurt so bad. "It... will be all right again... o-okay? Everything will be fine again, I promised you...!" the boy sobbed, tears mixing with his own blood. "I love you too, Simon... you have to survive...!"

Dante looked at the boys for a last time. They had to hurry up, damn it! Although he wasn't about to follow Nero right away, he closed his eyes again, deviltriggering in order to have more power using the demonic sword. Vergil would do fine with Rebellion anyway. After all their enemy wasn't that dangerous anymore. Her claws wouldn't hurt them too much, as the wounds healed instantly. The hunter ran to the desk, jumping onto it, to reach her chest when he jumped off again. He pushed her own sword right into her heart, claws leaving deep scratches on his body, and one of her tentacles winding around his neck. "Dante! Aim at her chest damn it!" Vergil screamed, making his way over to his twin to cut though that nasty tentacle, barely grimacing when he got soaked with her dark, rotten blood. "Do it!" He said before taking off again, doing all he could to keep her attention from his brother.

Simon smiled gently. "I'm so sorry, Nero. It hurts so much... You have to listen to me... She killed me... Twenty five years ago... She tortured me to death... Please don't cry, I love you so much..." He could almost feel how his power and life drained from him as his blood ran slowly out from his wound, soaking his clothes. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered, tears running down his cheeks. "If only I hadn't clung to this life, I wouldn't hurt you like this." Nero gazed at his boyfriend in pain and pure disbelief. "B-but... that can't be... y-you're here! You're alive!" he cried, burying his face in Simon's neck, wetting it with his blood and tears. "You have to stay here... You have to fight... Y-you... you cannot give up... I need you... I love you too much to lose you, Simon please, don't give up...!" the boy dragged his love even closer, trying to suppress his own pain.

Dante growled, a low noise that hardly sounded human. What was his brother thinking he tried here? That wasn't about fun and playing this time! The reddish blade slid through the demon's pale flesh, even through her heart when she grabbed Dante to get rid of him. The hunter only grinned. She'd die anyway, so he didn't care. He raised her own sword again, throwing it to cut her throat. Within a single secon he was covered with her blood, then she threw him through half the room. Dante crashed onto the wall, sliding down on it as he triggered back. His devilish healing process took care of his wounds, but with all the demon's blood he looked truly barbarian. The demon's huge corpse collapsed, then it broke into pieces which finally became dust, only leaving her sticky, almost black and stinking blood.

Vergil sighed in relief, embracing his brother immediately and returning the twin's sword. "It doesn't look good." He said, glancing at the boys. He took his brother's hand before kneeling next to the boys. "I-I'm sorry, Nero. I love... You..." Simon whispered, his eyelids felt so heavy and he was so tired. "D-Don't you dare blame yourself, okay?" He demanded weakly, his fingers gently brushing through the other's silvery hair, leaving red streaks. Vergil bit his lip and swallowed, leaning heavily against his twin. "No...! P-please... y-you have to stay awake! Don't leave me here!" Nero cried, staring at Simon while he shook him a little. "We'll go home and... everything will be okay!" He bent down, placing a weak kiss onto the other's lips, wetting them with his own blood. "I-I love you..." he whispered then, his sight blurry from all his tears.

Dante sighed inwardly. That awful demon blood almost made him sick, and situations like the one he had to witness right now weren't those which would cheer him up again. They failed miserably, all of them somehow. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, when he leaned back, knowing that they couldn't help Simon anymore. "Shit..." was the only word that he could choke out, but it was more a whisper than anything else. Vergil buried his face in the other's neck, not being able to handle to look at the boy he'd already grown so attached to close his amber eyes for the last time. "Nero," He whispered, placing a gentle hand upon the boy's head. "He's gone." He choked out, stifling a sob that tried to escape him. "We have to get you to the hospital." Nero didn't even hear him. He still held Simon's body close, crying and sobbing. "Simon, no! Come back to me... You have to... ome back I beg you!" he yelled, burying his face upon his boyfriend's chest, what only got it covered with the boy's blood. He was in true despair and agony. Dante swallowed a few times, trying to stand up again. He would never admit that he was close to crying too, but he tried his best to keep his self-control. "It's over, Nero... We can't help him anymore..." he said weakly, placing Rebellion as well as the devilish blade on his back. "Let us leave..."

Vergil nodded, rising as he dried his tears. "Please Nero, we have to get out of here." He said, trying to make the boy rise. "He's in a good place now, yeah? He wouldn't want you to die too just because of your foolishness." He said softly as he caressed the boy's back. If it was true what the demonic bitch had said, he knew that Simon's body soon would disappear, and he didn't want to put Nero through that too. Nero struggled, when Vergil tried to lift him up. He didn't want to leave, and he didn't even want to listen to his words. The boy just clung to Simon's body, his body shaking in pain an his sobs. Dante shook his head. He still felt helpless somehow, and seeing Nero like that hurt even more than the loss of Simon. He wished for all of that to be a dream, and that he would wake up in the strong arms of his brother and everything was all right again.

"Listen to me, Nero, we CAN'T stay here! You'll die if we don't get you proper care now, and he's gone, Nero, he WON'T come back! Â´Â´ He shook the teen's body almost furiously. Why couldn't he understand!? I will NOT hesitate to strike you unconscious now if I have to!" He hissed, hiding his sorrow behind the rage and callousness instead, a shield he had since he was a child. Nero groaned in pain when Vergil shook him. He coughed, a flush of blood floating out of his mouth. The boy sat in a huge puddle of blood already, half of it his own, the other half the blood of his love. The boy's eyes suddenly widened, when Simon's body in his arms seemed to shift from its firm form into something transparent and aerially, slowly fading away. "N-no...!" he whispered weakly, sobbing again until he fell forward, finally collapsing as well. "What the hell...?!" Dante stared at that scenery for about a second or two, then rushed towards Nero again. "Dante, we have to get him out of here NOW!" Vergil demanded as he dragged the boy to his feet. "We'll take care of the rest later, Nero, I promise." He murmured as he held his son tight, only limping slightly when Dante helped him to get the boy out of the house and into the car.

Nero didn't even hear it anymore. He didn't move at all, too weak to keep his consciousness any longer. Dante jumped into the car, when they laid Nero onto the back seat. "What the hell shall we tell them, Vergil? Me covered in blood, the boy as well... You're the only one that looks halfway okay...!" he asked while he drove the car to the nearest hospital he knew. "And what about his arm?"

"It's none of their business. We'll say we got into a fight. We leave rebellion in the car. And about his arm? We'll hide it." He said, ripping the boy's shirt apart and wrapping it around Nero's demonic arm. "Just don't worry, Dante." Vergil said tiredly as he held his son close. "We'll figure everything out." The younger of the twins sighed. "I'm not even scratched and all my things are soaked with blood... they'd never believe us, you know?" Off course he would leave his sword in the car, as well as the other one he just took. "Then come up with something, you're the only one who didn't get hit by her sword!" He hissed, petting the boy's hair. God he longed to just wake up and realize this was just a dream. That Simon was still alive and they weren't sitting in a car with their only remaining son on the verge of death.

Dante stopped the car in front of the hospital, breaking hard. "All right... Give me my sowrd..." When Vergil handed over Rebellion, he took it and drew its blade along his own chest and stomach, holding his breath. He didn't care if Vergil would complain or not. The wound was deep enough to bleed like hell, but it wouldn't harm him any further. Due to his healing process it would heal quicker than usual with a human, but still slowly enough to let their little story appear true. The hunter took a deep breath, pain rushing through his body, as he did the same with his arm too, just to drop the sword afterwards. "All right... let's go..." he choke out, leaving the car, both arms pressed upon his upper body. Shit, that hurt! Vergil clenched his teeth hard enough for his jaw to protest. He did not like what he'd just seen, but he knew that he had done was the only thing that would make them believable. He scooped the boy up in his arms, following his brother into the big white house, people running around like little ants. If he'd not been in both mental and physical pain, he'd probably been amazed by it.

"Can we get some fucking help here?!" He demanded sternly. Dante stumbled right into the emergency room. Although he'd never have to go to a hospital, at least that he knew. His wound wouldn't kill him, but maybe Nero's would do so to the boy. Anyway, his pain was bad enough, and he'd have to stand it for at least a few days. The hunter breathed heavily, colors exploding before his eyes. The doctors and nurses that ran around here noticed them directly. That covered with blood it seemed like a wonder that they were still alive. One of the doctors took Nero from Vergil's arms, laying the boy down onto a bed, a nurse ran up to Dante, to take care of him. "See ya brother..." he mumbled through clenched teeth when they took him away. Vergil felt panic crawl upon him. He wanted to stay with both Dante and Nero as a nurse gently tried to tug him along. "No." Vergil muttered. "I'm fine, don't touch me." He released himself from the woman to follow the doctors that was just about to rush his son somewhere. He'd rather die than to leave his son like this.

They had to examine both of them, Dante as well as Nero, and the younger of the twins finally got rid of his clothes, as well as the blood. While they sutured Dante's wounds, they just shook their heads when they had a look at Nero. The boy was still unconscious, and it seemed that some of his inner organs were injured too. One of the doctors came up to Vergil. "You're his father...?" he asked, some papers in his hand. "Yeah." Vergil said, nodding. His arms were crossed over his chest and his jaw was clenched tight. He felt like crying and screaming, but he could do neither. He was so fucking scared he couldn't believe himself. "How is he?" He asked quietly, dreading the man's answer. The doctor sighed inwardly. He hated to bring parents such bad news. "To be honest, it doesn't look good at all. Whatever happened to him must have hurt his inner organs too. We need to operate him immediately, but therefore we need your signature..."

Vergil nodded curtly, signing the papers the man wanted him to and then he sat down, his hands covering his face. "If only Dante had been here now.." He said with a sigh. He was on the very edge of crying and all he wanted to do was to cuddle up close to his brother and forget all his problems. He HATED this! Ha HATED to be powerless and weak. Hadn't he promised himself oh-so-long ago to protect the ones he loved? He'd once again failed miserably. The man nodded, as he took the papers back, placing a hand on Vergil's shoulder. "Calm down a bit, he's in the best hands, we'll do whatever is possible to save your son." he said, then turned around to hurry back to the others, who took Nero away to the operation rooms, leaving the elder alone.

About half an hour later, Dante finally showed up. He wore one of the typical white hospital shirts, his arm and upper body in thick bandages, both arms crossed in front of him. "Vergil...!" he blurted out, when he noticed his brother's state of mind. "Damn it! What happened? Where's Nero?!" Vergil rose as soon as he heard his brother's voice, more or less throwing his arms around the other male, crying quietly. "He's in surgery. They don't know if he'll make it." He whispered, his face pressed against the other's neck in a silent prayer for comfort. Dante suppressed a painful moan when Vergil wrapped his arms around him. "Shit... no... oh no!" he answered silently, holding his brother close, one arm around his shoulders, the other one stroking through his silvery hair. "He's strong, Vergil... He'll make it... I... I know it.. We have to believe in him, you hear me?" he added, his voice trembling audibly. He wasn't really sure about that, but he hoped that at least he sounded like that. He could almost feel an icy hand clenching around his heart to sqeeze it, trying to rip it out of his body.

Vergil nodded but he really felt the world darkening before his eyes, threatening to claim his consciousness. "Our sweet, sweet little Simon." He whispered softly. "I hope he's watching over Nero, Dante. I don't know how he'll be able to survive this." Dante sighed deeply. It was quite hard to pretend being the tougher one, even for once, but he had to be strong now, for Vergil, for their son... "Shhh..." he made, holding his brother tight, when he dragged him back to the bench, gently pushing him down on it while he took a seat himself. His wounds ached terribly, but he just didn't give a damn. "I know Vergil, I know... but first of all he has to be all right again, that's what counts the most now, okay? Everything else goes then..." He tried as hard as he could to suppress the tiniest thought of Simon - he wouldn't help ANYONE if he broke into tears now as well. Vergil nodded slowly, hissing in pain as his brother pushed him down on the bench again. "Tell me everything's gonna be all right. Tell me he's going to survive and stay sane." He whispered, brushing his lips against his brother's jaw as he relaxed against the younger one.

Dante grimaced, when his brother leaned against him, but he didn't say a word, just wrapped his arms around the elder again. "He will survive Vergil... and he will be all right. He's so much alike us... and devils never cry, remember? And they never give up as well. We're born to fight, all three of us, and we'll do so until our very end. And this is NOT Nero's end, okay? We have to believe in it, we have to be strong for him now, no matter what... We took the responsibility for him, and that's our part now..." The younger of the twins closed his eyes, his voice trembling again. No! he wouldn't cry! He bit his lower lip, burying his face in Vergil's soft and silky hair. Vergil sobbed quietly, not able to restrain the tears that almost hurt him more than his wounds. "I failed again, Dante. Why do I just keep failing? I shouldn't have come back. I should have stayed in the demon world. I should have let them kill me." He whispered, his entire body shaking of pain and still held back tears. Dante looked at his twin with narrowed eyes. His words almost broke the thin coat of his self-control apart. "Shut the fuck up Verge!" he demanded, shaking the other man softly. "I need you, Nero needs you, we LOVE you! It's not your fault, I shouldn't have given him Rebellion. But it doesn't help now if we all feel guilty...! There's something else we need to take care of, if Nero's all right again."

Vergil just looked at his brother, a miserable expression upon his blood stained and tears soaked face. "T-Take care of?" He asked, caressing the other's face. "I don't understand." The younger nodded slightly. "Yeah, Nero... he lost control completely. Did you see his eyes? The devil inside of him grows stronger, we have to make sure that he learns to deal with it, and keep it controlled, otherwise this wasn't the first and only incident..." he lifted a hand to wipe away Vergil's tears. "C'mon, we'll get you cleaned first. There's nothing we could do at all but waiting." Vergil nodded, knowing his brother was right. "I will teach him everything I know. I promise." He whispered before framing his brother's face with his hands, kissing him tenderly. "I love you." He said quietly, his eyes soft. "You're the only thing keeping me sane." He smiled before he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm so damned tired." He muttered, frowning.

Dante returned the kiss, trying to smile, but he failed miserably. "I love you too, Vergil." he whispered softly, making his twin rise with him. "You'll feel better with some cold water... I'm exhausted too, but I doubt that I would be able to sleep... I have to stay here anyway, and I can't say that I love this place... Come..." he lead his brother to one of the bathrooms they had here, for him to get rid of all the blood that covered him. The younger had to clean his hands and face again too. Vergil let his brother clean his body, hissing in pain as he cleaned the rather deep cut on his leg. Amazingly enough, it was the only place on his entire body that had been hurt by that devilish sword, and all the bruises were fading quickly. "Do you think we'll be able to see him soon?" The elder asked hopefully, his fingers playing through his twin's hair. Dante sighed inwardly. "I don't know Vergil... We even don't know how long they'll be busy with him." he answered calmly, examining the wound on his brother's leg. "You're sure you don't want it to be bandaged...?" he asked then, looking up to his twin in sorrow.

Vergil clenched his teeth. "Call me foolish but I will not let any of them touch me." He said, his eyes cold and hateful. "You can't teach an old dog to sit, Dante." He said a bit softer and caressed the man's cheek. "Hey... I don't feel any better...! It was anything else than a pleasure to run Rebellion through my own flesh. You know that my blade is devilish too. Not that powerful as my new one, but... it hurts like hell, more than it would hurt with a normal one, just because my body tries to fight the power of it that is left with the wound... I don't even want to know what it might be like to get cut by that cursed reddish thing." Dante stood up again, placing his arms around his twin's neck. "In addition, they made me stay for two or three days..." Vergil rose immediately. "No!" He snarled. "You are NOT staying here! I will NOT leave you here!" He clenched his fists. "You're not staying." He said coldly, his face ice cold again. He needed his brother, and he sure as hell wouldn't go home to an empty house when one of his most precious persons had died, the other one in surgery and the third one just... Not there.

Dante closed his eyes, leaning back against one of the wash basins. His chest hurt like hell and he was breathing heavily. "Damn it, Vergil calm down, please! You don't need to go home alone, if that is what bothers you. You can stay here as well, our son is injured, and he just lost his love, that's reason enough!" Vergil bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "I want to stay with you as well as him, Dante. That is what fucking bothers me!" He cried. "This is like Yulia all over again, and not even I can deal with going through this not only twice, but possibly thrice!" He said through clenched teeth. The younger walked over to his twin again, pacing both hands upon his shoulders. "Calm down, Vergil!" he demanded sternly, gently kissing the other's lips afterwards. "It will be all right, okay? And I'm fit enough that I can stay by your side, you hear me?" Dante pulled his brother into a tight embrace, sighing deeply with his voice trembling again. Vergil was starting to drive him insane, and if he wouldn't stop soon, he'd have him break into tears as well! "Now... let's see if they can give us any forecasts by now..."

Vergil nodded, still rather pissed but collected enough to follow his brother out on the search for a nurse or doctor who knew SOMETHING about their son's condition. That proved to be harder than what they'd first expected. "Dante," He said warningly, "I'm NOT in the mood for this." Dante clenched his teeth. "All right brother," he murmured, "You stay here, I'll get the information we need..." his voice sounded sternly enough to tell his twin that he wasn't joking. He pushed Vergil down onto one of the benches that stood in the floor they walked through, then turned around to search for the operation rooms. If he wanted or not, Vergil's complaining started to piss him off. He felt like crying, but did his best to stay strong, but sooner or later he'd just break down if he had to bear this any longer. "Dante-" Vergil begun, but shut up when he saw his brother's eyes. Those pissed, murderous eyes. He sighed, placing his legs onto the bench before wrapping his arms around his knees. Now all he could do was to wait. And waiting? Was something he really did not like.

Dante didn't even listen. He rushed down the floor, then took the elevator navigating it to the right story. He almost ran to the operation rooms, leaning his back against the wall with a deep sigh when he got there. The demon hunter bit his lower lip, in order not to cry, then he caught a glimpse of a doctor leaving one of the rooms. He darted up to him, asking about Nero. It was the same guy that came to fetch Vergil's signature, and he probably thought that he had Vergil himself standing before him. "We're not done yet, but it looks like he's gonna survive the surgery. But we still have to await if he will make it through the night, I'm sorry." Dante swallowed hard, nodding slightly. "C-can we... see him, once he wakes up...?" he managed to choke out, but the man just shrugged. "We'll see." then he left again. Dante slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the cold floor, burying his face between his knees when his tears finally broke through.

Vergil glared at the wall in front of him. He hoped he hadn't upset his brother, but this was how he dealed with things. He got angry and easily irritated. It wasn't something he liked, but it was better than to sit and cry his heart out. He'd already done that far too often in his life. He sighed heavily, laying down on the bench, almost snarling at a nurse that tried to ask him how he was feeling, telling her to fuck off in an impolite way. "B -But sir, you're bleeding." He sighed, sitting up. "I know." He said simply, wrapping his arms around his legs again as she left. She returned just a few minutes later with some bandage. "Please let me?" She pleaded, her face kind. He snorted but didn't object any further as she took care of his wound.

Dante felt like dying. He couldn't do anything else but crying, and what was worst, he couldn't run to his brother, seeking for comfort. Vergil had his own problems, and if he'd see him like that, it would only make it worse. Why can't he just break down unconscious? That would help a lot. Everything, the fear about what happens with Nero, his own physical as well as psychical pain, Vergil's state of mind, it all threatened to tear him apart, and he only wished for his twin's arms to console him and make it better again.

Vergil thanked the young girl and was rewarded with a huge smile. It had gone some while since Dante left, and he was afraid that something that absolutely were not allowed to happen had. He rose and begun his search for his little brother. When he found the younger male, it was outside a surgery room, where he sat with his face buried in his hands, his body trembling. "Dante! Are you all right? Tell me what's happened." He demanded, taking his lover's face in his hands, kissing him gently. "Oh Vergil...!" Dante sobbed, clinging to his elder brother. "You weren't supposed to see me like this... I'm... so sorry...!" he buried his face in the other's neck, tears running down his cheeks freely. Vergil sighed. "You bloody fool." He murmured, wrapping his arms tight around his brother's shaking body. "I'm so sorry I snapped, Dante. It's just how I handle things, I get angry. Please forgive me. Did you find a doctor?" The younger nodded. "I did..." he answered, taking a deep breath. "It looks like he's going to survive the surgery, but... we'll still have to await tomorrow..." He swallowed again, running his hands through his brother's silvery hair. "I'm afraid, Vergil, I'm so damned afraid..."

Vergil nodded, smiling sweetly. "I know, love, so am I." He said, placing another kiss on his twin's lips. "I love you, and I'll kiss away your fear for a moment, if I have to." He smiled again, placing a kiss on the man's forehead, tracing his lips down to his cheek to kiss away the salty tears. "As you said, we need to be strong for his sake, no?" The younger nodded slightly. "I do my best..." he whispered, leaning against his twin's strong chest, taking a deep breath. His chest and his arm still hurt like hell, and normally he should be in his bed. "Just... hold me tight... okay...?" he said quietly, resting his head on Vergil's shoulder. The elder nodded, wrapping his arms around his twin's warm body. "I'll never let you go, Dante." He promised, his voice no more than a quiet murmur as he sent a silent prayer for his son's life.


	23. Don't leave me!

They had to wait for hours, until the door to the operation room opened again. A couple of doctors went out, pushing the bed in which Nero laid in before them. The boy's face was pale like a sheet of paper, his silvery hair was stroked back and his eyes were still closed. Dante jumped onto his feet, dragging his brother up as well. "Stop right were you are!" Vergil demanded, not surprise when they did. He immediately rushed forwards, caressing his son's cheek and kissing his hair. "Oh my beloved little Nero." He whispered, stroking his face with gentle fingers. "How is he?" He asked carefully, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer. One of the men tried to hold Vergil back. "You shouldn't..." he started, shaking his head. "We'll move him to the intensive care unit, the upcoming night will decide on him." he added then, feeling sorry for the twins. "You'll be able to see him soon, but we have to make sure that everything is fumigated. He had lost too much blood, he's very weak..."

Vergil nodded curtly, placing a last kiss upon his son's forehead before stepping back, wrapping his arms around his brother as they took the young boy away. "Shit." He breathed as he held his brother tight. He was relieved yet worried at the same time. He'd made it through the surgery and that was more than he'd hoped for. Dante sighed deeply, holding his beloved brother close. It hurt to see Nero's pale face, he seemed so weak that he didn't really dare to touch him. "It will be all right... He'll make it..." he whispered quietly, closing his eyes. He was tired, but he would never be able to sleep. Not tonight! "Let's see where they bring him and if we can go there... I'll not move a single step away from him tonight..."

Vergil nodded as he scooped his brother up in his arms. Even though his leg still hurt, he had way too much pride to show it, and he could see the pure exhaustion on his brother's face. They were lead to a room where two nurses were busy with making another bed. They stepped away when the twins entered the room and The elder nodded thankfully, laying his brother down on the bed next to their son. "Try to rest some." He said softly, smiling. "Vergil... let go of me..." Dante demanded quietly and with a warm voice, sitting up again. He was terribly tired, and his pain seemed to grow with every hour he delayed his sleep. "I can't leave him alone, you know it..." He stood up, walking over to Nero's bed. He was either asleep, or still unconscious, probably due to the narcosis, a drain tube lead to his left arm. "Dante, please, I'll watch over him but your foolishness has weakened you, and you need to rest. Will I have to force you?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around his twin's waist and pressing his lips against the other's neck. "There's nothing any of us can do now, but I promise to guard over him, so please, return to your bed."

The younger blinked a few times, sighing inwardly. "Vergil please, I..." he began, then suddenly groaned in pain. He leaned against his brother, supporting on the other's shoulders. Hopefully the seams didn't burst again. "D-Dante?" Vergil almost shrieked as the younger one collapsed against him. He directly lead his twin to the bed, laying him down. "I am not open for any arguments." He said sternly, caressing his love's face. "Rest." Dante closed his eyes, he didn't even complain when Vergil brought him back into his bed, pulling his sheets over him. "F-fuck... it... hurts..." he managed to choke out, breathing heavily. Vergil placed a gentle kiss upon his lover's lips. "That's what you get from playing with devilish swords." He muttered. "Have you tried to trigger?" He asked, chewing lightly on his lower lip. The younger returned the kiss tenderly, running a hand trough his brother's hair, only stopping to place it in the other's neck. Then he shook his head. "Useless..." he said, opening one eye again. "As well as a little too dangerous here... And rebellion is just as devilish as that reddish blade, it's not that powerful, that means that even triggering would not decrease the effect it has on our bodies, or better our healing process... I'm only happy that it'll be over in about three days, but I'd still be grateful for some painkiller, really..."

Vergil nodded. "Stay right where you are. Move and I swear you'll be in a lot more pain than you are now." He threatened, giving the other a wink as he left the room. He didn't have to walk far before he ran into the same girl that had helped him. "Miss!" He called and she stopped, smiling. "Good evening, sir, how is your leg?" She asked with sincere care and he just shook his head. "It's fine, thank you, but I need some pain killers for my twin brother. He's aching." He said and she got that sad expression upon her face again. "I'd have to speak to his doctor." She said quietly and he cupped her cheek. "Please, Miss. I can't stand to see him suffering like this." He said honestly and she nodded. Okay. Â´Â´ She sneaked into a storage room, returning a while later with a syringe with a clear liquid in it. He lead her back to their room, smiling at his brother. "Do your thing, lady." He said, leaning against the wall. She nodded eagerly and hurried up to the bed. "This is going to make you a little tired, okay, sir?" She said, taking his arm and inserting the needle.

Dante nodded slightly, trying to smile. He felt exhausted anyway, and had to admit that he would be rather thankful if that stuff was able to knock him out somehow. When he caught a glimpse of the needle, he grimaced, sending Vergil a look that simply said: 'I would kill you if I only could!' How he hated needles! That liquid seemed to burn a little in the first place, but it didn't take too long until his body accepted it. He yawned, turning his head onto the other side, glancing over to their son. All he had left now was hoping that he would make it - he had to! Vergil sighed in relief as his brother's conscious left him. "Thank you." He said, even embracing her. "Thank you so much." He released her and she blushed deeply, more or less fleeing from the room. He sat down in a chair that had been placed between the two beds, crossing his legs and folding his arms over his chest, just watching. Waiting for a sign of life from his son as he listened to Dante's soft snoring.

It didn't take long until the stuff they gave him knocked the younger of the twins out. Suddenly everything went dark around him, and the sweet caring arms of unconsciousness or sleep - whatever it was embraced him. No time to think of all the depressing thins that happened, and Dante was truly grateful for that. Hours went by, with nothing happening, then, at around 3 am Nero started to mumble something, his voice very weak, but still audible. Vergil rose, making his way to the boy's bed, sitting down on the very edge of it as he caressed the boy's face with soft, cool hands. "Wake up, Nero. How are you feeling?" He continued to trace the boy's hot face with his fingers and hands, hoping to bring his son out of his narcosis.

It took some time, until Nero finally tried to open his eyes, although he was almost too weak to even manage it. He blinked, trying to look around the room, seeming confused. He didn't have a clue to where he was, or why, he just felt sudden pain, as well as his own dizziness, that was left from his narcosis. He rolled his eyes, choking, then tried to sit up, but he couldn't. "Hi." Vergil said, almost crying in relief and happiness. "We've both been very worried about you, Sweetie." He said, brushing his fingertips over the other's eyebrow. "Don't try to sit up just yet, you're still weakened. Do you know where you are, Nero?" The boy didn't react at all, Vergil's voice seemed to be too far away as that he could understand it, his sight was still a little blurry, and he was so terrible sick. He choked again, coughing, even trying to sit up again. He had to, otherwise he'd have a slight problem.

"Hey, Nero, what'd I just say? The doc's told me not to let you move." Vergil said with a frown, his hand gazing soothingly over the boy's chest and arm. "Do you want me to call a nurse? Are you still aching?" He asked with worry. The boy tried so hard to fight the urge to throw up that tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't, and he couldn't even stand up. He felt so terribly helpless, even ashamed. Couldn't he get it? He swallowed a few times, but even that didn't help. His face went even paler as he couldn't hold it back any longer, trying to breath as well, what only made him cough even more. Vergil's eyes widened as the pieces finally fell on their places and he helped his son up sitting, holding him tight. "Shit, Nero." He breathed, placing his hand over the boy's burning forehead. Nero closed his eyes, tears still wetting his cheeks as he cramped, trying to breath as well as to get rid of whatever made him feel so sick. He blushed deeply - That was so damned embarrassing! He spit out a lot of blood as well, probably that which he had swallowed before, what could also be the reason for him feeling that sick. His slender body was shaking, and fine droplets of sweat ran down his face.

"Nero, talk to me, kay? Do you want me to fetch a nurse?" Vergil asked quietly, not wanting to wake up his twin brother. "Say SOMETHING, please for heaven's sake!" When he was done, Nero whimpered quietly, spitting out a last bit of blood, until he finally fell back onto the bed, if Vergil wouldn't hold him. He felt so exhausted, tired, or simply, he felt like dying. He tried to say something, but couldn't manage more an inarticulate mumbling. He was still somewhat fuzzy, and his tongue just didn't want to follow his will. "Wait here." Vergil said as if actually believing that he'd go somewhere as he hurried out of the room, practically running right into the boy's doctor. "Something's wrong!" He shrieked, dragging him into the room. The man followed him, just giving a short glance to that 'disaster' before him. "Calm down..." he said softly, smiling at Vergil. "It's all right, that tends to happen sometimes. He swallowed a lot of blood, and that just came out again. I'll call a nurse to clean everything up again. At least he's awake, but he should rest, if he's still all right tomorrow in the morning he'll be over the edge."

Vergil sighed in relief. "You can't imagine how I've waited for those words." He said, drawing the doctor to his chest in pure need of just hugging someone. He released the man with a blush spreading over his cheeks. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Can I have him in my arms while they clean the bed?" He asked, his fingers tapping against his thigh. The doctor looked at Vergil, as if he went insane. He shook his head, taking a step backwards, then turning to the door, just to look back again. "You have to be careful, don't move him too much, if the wound breaks open again he might not make it, and be aware of the drain tube in his arm..." then he left the room, for their well known nurse to step in only seconds later. She carried a bowl of water, and a washrag as well as a towel and fresh sheets and bedclothes. She smiled in greeting as she began to clean the boy's face and arms. "Don't touch that." Vergil said evenly when she tried to untie the ripped piece of clothing. She didn't even question him but just nodded as she changed the covers of the bed. "There." She said with a gentle smile. "I'll hopefully see you first tomorrow." She said before leaving again. Vergil sighed, pushing the chair closer to the bed, taking his son's hand, his thumb caressing it. "Dante's sleeping." He said, just in case the boy was wondering.

Nero let her do her job, without even complaining. When she was done and Vergil took his hand, which was cold and slightly wet, he slowly turned his head towards the elder, trying to smile weakly. He still wasn't completely back to reality, but maybe that was better for him, as he would immediately start to cry for Simon for sure. Vergil was relieved that the boy hadn't broken down yet. Perhaps he couldn't remember? Well, then he'd not be the first to remember him. "How are you feeling? Can you talk yet? Your dad and I have been worried over you like crazy." Vergil said with a gentle smile. "I... I feel so... strange..." Nero answered a little later, sounding as if he was drunk or something. It was hard for him to speak at all, and his voice was hardly more than a hoarse whisper. "What's... up with me...?" Vergil sighed, crossing his legs. "We got into a fight. A demon. She had a sword that prevents you from healing on your own, like Dante's rebellion but stronger. Both you and I got hit. Dante the moron hurt himself with rebellion before we entered. To give us more credibility." Nero took a deep breath, trying to understand what Vergil just said. "D-Dante..?" It took the boy some time until he recognized the name and was able to connect it to a face, then a person. "I-is he... all right...?" he whispered, sorrow sparkling in his ice-blue eyes.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's sleeping, as I told you. He was in pain, but he got some kind of drug so now he's sleeping. He's been out for a while." Vergil said, smiling. "Don't worry." Nero smiled weakly, closing his eyes again. "I'm glad..." he said quietly, then suddenly he opened them again, glancing over to Vergil. "S-simon...," he whispered, "H-he is... he... he didn't... make it, right...?" he asked, unsure if that all had been some kind of strange dream or not, worry and fear written onto his face. Vergil sighed heavily, sadness returning to his elegant face. "No, Nero. Simon didn't make it." He said quietly, squeezing the boy's hand. The boy closed his eyes, tears wetting his lashes before they ran down his cheeks, leaving glittering traces upon them. His weakened body trembled with his silent sobs, his face was clearly showing off his pain.

"I know you loved him very much, Nero, but he was already dead. The Simon we got to know never existed, remember? He died 25 years ago." Vergil said softly, as if it would be to some kind of comfort at all. Nero cried even harder, his tears running down his cheeks like tiny waterfalls. "B-but he was real!" he managed to choke out between several sobs,. "I could feel him!" Vergil hushed him. "I know. He was real to us, but truth is he was a ghost of some kind. That doesn't mean he loved you any less," He ensured the boy. "We loved him, and I think that is why he stayed here. To meet you. To be loved, and to love you. Does that make any sense?" He asked, more twisting his own thoughts than to clear them out. Nero didn't answer anymore. He couldn't. It hurt so bad, he felt as if his heart was torn apart, and then that crying needed so much effort, that he was just to tired to continue. His sobbing grew quieter more and more, until it wasn't more than silent whimpering, but when he closed his eyes again even that died away.

Vergil sighed, resting his head upon the pillow right next to Nero's, carefully draping his arm over the boy's chest. "We'll all miss him terribly much. I'd already grown to love him just as much as I love you." He said quietly, just wishing the boy's pain to hell. Nero fell asleep again, and it was unsure if he had heard the elders words at all. His breath went calm again, and only the fingers of the hand Vergil still held trembled slightly. Vergil sighed in relief when the boy fell asleep again. He really wished to take the boy's pain and bear it as his own. This was his son, goddamn it! "Oh heaven help me..." He whispered quietly before he fell asleep, holding the boy's hand tight in his.

Dante was the first of them to awake when the sun threw its warm light into the room. He blinked, then sat up quickly as his memory came back. He hissed in pain, pressing both arms upon his chest. "Shit..." he choke out, turning his head to look at Nero, finding Vergil asleep too. He plucked the needle out of his arm and stood up, walking over to their son's bed, gently placing a hand on the boy's forehead. Was he still alive? His body felt warm, so Dante sighed in relief. "Thank god..." he whispered, sinking down onto the edge of Nero's bed. Vergil awakened as soon as his brother moved to take out the needle. "Good morning, Dante." He said, his voice raspy. "How are you feeling?" He sat up at the same time the nurse from yesterday entered the room, smiling gently at them as she made her way over to their son, checking his values and such. Things that Vergil himself did not understand. Instead he rose, wrapping his arms around his brother in a hug.

"Morning..." Dante growled, leaning against his brother when he came over to hug him. "Honestly? i feel like a piece of shit, but I guess I'm not in the position to complain about it, huh? At least it doesn't matter... What about Nero? Did he wake up yet? How is he?" The younger's ice-blue eyes settled upon his twin, then went over to the nurse, worry an fear in them. Vergil sighed. "He woke up while you were out, but he passed out soon enough. He remember everything, Dante. I feared a breakdown." He said quietly. Dante looked down onto the floor, his eyes filling with sadness. "I bet he wasn't just all back to reality... It isn't said that it won't happen within the near future..." he whispered silently, clinging to his brother, not caring if the nurse looked at them or not. "Why can't life just be easy for at least ONCE...?" Vergil shrugged. "Because of what we are. Our inheritance. Because we're cursed. The reasons are many." He said, brushing his lips against the other's cheek. The younger sighed deeply. "I only wish that the boy will be all right again... I wish for him that he can get over it somehow..." Dante leaned his forehead against that of his twin, locking their eyes for a moment. "We have to be there for him, no matter what, show him how much we love him..." Vergil nodded in agreement, his fingers brushing over his brother's cheek. He wanted more than anything to kiss him, but he wasn't sure that Dante would be okay with it. Sure, they had kissed in public before, but this? Was different.

The younger smiled weakly, placing his arms around his twin's neck before he moved a little closer to him, closing his eyes and touching the other's lips with his own. He didn't care anymore, even if the nurse was still occupied with Nero. He loved Vergil, and he wasn't ashamed of it, so he could as well show it proudly. Vergil smiled gently, claiming his brother's lips firmly, his hands resting upon the other's hips as he kissed him slowly and tenderly. "Come what ever may, Dante. I'll protect you. Both of you. Always." He said once he released his brother from the kiss. "Same with me..." Dante whispered when the nurse left the room again. He pulled his twin close again, then blinked, when Nero started to move slightly. Vergil sighed in relief. "Seems like he's coming around." He whispered with a happy smile upon his lips. He'd survive the night, that meant he was out of danger..

Dante released himself from his brother's embrace, darting up to Nero's bed to sit down on its edge again. "Nero..." he whispered, stroking along the boy's still hot forehead. Nero blinked, looking at Dante then, still a bid confused. Dante's hair almost looked like that of Vergil, as he just got up, and in his current state the boy had his problems to figure out who of them was who. "D-Dante...?" he asked with his weak voice, trying to sit up again. The younger of the twins nodded slightly, gently pushing Nero back onto the mattress. "You can't stand up yet, Nero, you have to rest, you're still too weak, but we're so happy that you made it, we knew that you were strong..." he said with almost wet eyes. Vergil smiled, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you feeling a little better?" He asked, the question sounding oh-so-stupid in his own mind.

Nero sighed, his voice trembling. "I don't know..." he spoke the truth. "I just... want to go home... please..." Dante bent forward, placing a gentle kiss onto the boy's forehead. "We will take you home as soon as the doctor says that we can, I promise, but... you have to stay here until then. But don't worry, we'll stay with you, we'd never let you alone, you hear me?" Nero blinked. "B-but..." Vergil sighed. "I'm afraid no 'buts' in the world can change that, Nero. You'll have to stay here, even if I dislike it. Â´Â´ He said with a grimace. Hospitals was something he really detested since his time living with Yulia and Derek. The waiting. The sadness. This place was a disaster. Nero sighed again, turning his face aside, pouting, although he knew that he had no chance. The door opened, and another nurse came in, to bring their breakfast, even some for Vergil. Dante took his plate, as well as Nero's. "Are you feeling good enough to manage eating on your own...?" he asked the boy, placing his own tablet onto the window sill next to Nero's bed. "I'm not hungry..." he answered, closing his eyes again. The only thing he wanted was to go home. This place was awful, and he felt so strange, as if a part of him was missing.

"Nero, you will eat if I am so going to feed you personally. Â´Â´ Vergil said with a tone of slight despair. The quicker you eat, the quicker you heal and the quicker you'll come home. It's simple, don't you agree?" He asked, sitting down in the chair again, his head supported in his hand. He was still feeling exhausted, even after a few hours of resting. Nero clenched his teeth. The last thing he needed now was someone to tell him what to do and what to leave. His boyfriend just had died! "I'm NOT going to eat anything!" he answered defiantly, his lips pressed upon each other until they made up a thin line. "Nero!" Dante sighed deeply. Not that he didn't understand him, but that behavior wouldn't help him either. "As I said, Nero. It's your choice; Do you trust me or not?" He had no kind of mood to deal with the boy's stubbornness. Sure, life was shit, they all knew it, but that didn't mean one could stop living. "Please, Nero." He then begged softly.

The boy turned his face away, his eyes closing again. "I'm NOT hungry!" he mumbled, grabbing the blanket with one hand to pull it over his head. Can't they just leave him alone with unimportant shit like food right now? Dante shook his head, pressing a hand upon his forehead. That just drove him mad, but they'd even make it worse if they started to shout at him or whatever. Vergil sunk his teeth into his lower lip, feeling more than happy to just slam his head into nearest wall until he passed out from this state of agitation and sorrow. He understood how Nero felt perfectly fine, but it was still annoying. Dante placed a gentle hand onto his brother's shoulder. "Let him, Vergil... He'll come on his own if he feels like eating." he whispered softly, trying to hide his own anger. "We'll make it even worse if we'd force him. I mean, off course we can't let him get along with everything now, but it's just food, he'll get hungry sooner or later anyway..." Vergil sighed but nodded. "Yeah." Was all he said before he rose and more or less crashed in the guest bed, in desperate need to just lie down for a little while.

His brother followed him, sitting down on the edge of his bed, gently stroking Vergil's cheek. "So tired...?" he asked softly, glancing down at him through half closed eyes. "Your leg still aching...?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Vergil shot back quickly. "Take care of our son, instead. I'm just gonna lie around here for a moment." He murmured, caressing his brother's cheek. Dante nodded, placing a short kiss upon his twin's lips before he went back to Nero's bed, sitting down on the edge of it again. Carefully he pulled the sheets aside, looking at the boy's face that seemed all sad. "Hey..." he said softly, his fingers running along his pale cheek. Nero looked up, biting his lower lip while he tried not to cry.

Vergil sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Pictures of his mother flashed before him, and at that time he just longed for her safe warmth to sneak up against. Those loving arms only a mother had. He really wanted to be a good father for the boy, the best, but he somehow just seemed to fuck everything up. Nero looked over to Vergil, then back to Dante, tears showing up in his eyes. "He's... upset now... right...?" he asked quietly, lowering his head to stare down onto his sheets. Dante gave a short glance at his brother, then turned towards Nero again. "Don't worry kid, he'll be fine, just don't cry again..." he said softly, caressing the boy's cheek. Vergil sighed heavily. He knew his pouting would only hurt the boy even more, but he just couldn't fucking take any more. This was the first time in ages that he truly felt like he wanted to rip his throat off. "B...but he..." Nero's voice trembled audibly. "I didn't want to... I... I..." he buried his face into both hands, his body shaking with the sobs that escaped him. "Hell Nero...!" Dante sighed, pulling the boy into a light embrace, trying not to move him too much. "It is okay, believe me..." Vergil sighed as the boy began to cry again and rose from the bed, walking over to the other bed, pulling him into an tight embrace, "Don't worry, boy. I can't stay mad at you." Nero laid his arms around each of the twins, burying his face in Vergil's neck. "I'm sorry... it's just... I don't know what to do..." he whispered, his body trembling again. Dante ran a hand through the boy's silvery hair. "We're feeling kinda helpless too, if that helps you, Nero..." he murmured, exchanging a look with his brother.

Vergil nodded in agreement. "This is our first shot at parenting, you know, and Dante hasn't had the best parents, and my dad sucked. I actually killed him some while ago." He said with amazement, as if he'd forgotten where he'd placed his favorite book or something. Nero's eyes widened when he stared at Vergil in disbelief. "Y-you... you did WHAT?!" he demanded to know, his face becoming pale again. "Shhh..." Dante closed his eyes. "He's been some kind of devil, he deserved it, okay?" Vergil snorted. "He was no demon, Dante, and you know that. He was one of the reasons to why I tried to demolish this world." He said insignificantly, as if he didn't regret, or cared, about it. Nero kept staring at Vergil, he couldn't say a single word anymore, his slender body shaking again. "Vergil... please..." Dante gazed up to the ceiling. What did he want to achieve with that? "What?" the elder asked, truly didn't know what he'd said that was so wrong. "It's the truth, Dante. Why should I keep silent about it?" He raised an eyebrow. At that very moment, I felt invincible, but I couldn't control it. Couldn't keep my world from falling apart. It's simple." He said evenly.

Dante clenched his teeth. "What the hell is up with you, Vergil? It doesn't change the fact that he deserved it! And it's nothing Nero should know, especially NOW! And if you want me to kill a few people that try to take you away from me for sending you to prison, then go on shouting it around here damn it! You did nothing wrong, and it's enough now!" The younger felt like slapping his brother until he found back to sanity, but he couldn't, not in front of their boy. Nero just stared from one of them to another, until he finally collapsed, sobbing like hell. "I know I did nothing wrong, Dante. He deserved every last piece of it due to what he did to me." Vergil said coldly. "And as you said, he needs to learn." He said, stubbornly holding his brother's pissed off gaze. Nero just clung to Dante, and it seemed that he would never stop crying again. The younger of the twins soothingly placed his arms around the boy's shaking body, holding him tight. "Honestly Vergil... stop it... NOW!" Dante demanded, his eyes narowing. "Or I swear I'll bring you back to sanity!" Nero's hands wrapped around the younger twins shoulders tight enough for it to hurt, but he kept quiet, still staring at his brother.

"We already know I'm out of anyone's reach, Dante. You know that is the reason why I do stupid things. I just want the kid to know, so he can make a fucking choice!" He hissed, eyes colder than his tone. "But try to hit me, Dante. I'd like to see you try." Dante took a deep breath, trying not to lose his patience. "What choice...?!" he hissed, trying to console Nero anyhow, but everything he tried just seemed useless. "Either to gain control or to break, Dante. I didn't have that choice." Vergil said evenly, rising. "Just think about it." He murmured while exiting the room. If this hospital didn't have a cafeteria which served tea? He'd break the building down stone by stone.

"Vergil you...! Don't dare to...!" Dante bit his lower lip when his brother left. If Nero wasn't crying he'd be after him! The boy buried his face on Dante's chest, his fists clenched hard enough for his fingernails to leave bloody marks on his palms. Vergil's behavior had scared him, and suddenly he felt so terribly alone. "Why didn't you just let me die in there?" He sobbed, his slender body still shaking. "I should be... Simon didn't deserve it... I wish... I was dead...!" Dante's eyes widened when he shook his head. "Nero you...," The younger of the twins pushed the boy away, one hand reaching out for his chin, forcing him to look up. "Never... say that again, okay?" Dante hissed, tears making their way into his eyes. "Vergil is just... This is all too much, for all of us, okay? We are more than just grateful that you survived, we were so damned scared!" He took a deep breath, but failed in holding back his tears. At the same time, he felt anger taking over, his arms trembling slightly. "B...but he..." Nero managed to choke out, before he drifted away again, losing his consciousness because of the effort he spend crying. Dante sighed deeply as he laid him back again, pulling the blanket over the boy. "Just wait here... I'll be right back, I swear. And Vergil? He should better run..." He stood up, breathing heavily. He didn't even notice the pain in his arm and his chest anymore. All that he wanted now was to find his brother, and that would be easier than anything else, he just had to follow his scent. He darted out of the room, rushing over the floor and leaving doctors and nurses looking at him in pure disbelief. They couldn't even complain, as quick as the half demon ran by.

Vergil sat with his head resting heavily in his hand, a spoon slowly moving around in his tea that had already gone cold. He'd been an ass, sure, but he just had to make the boy understand, and if this was the only way to do so? Fine. Dante rushed in, he didn't need to look around to find his brother, and he didn't care for all the gazes that were given to them, when he caught a grip at the collar of his brother's shirt. He didn't say a single word, but his face said everything. His cheeks were tinted in a dark crimson, his eyes sparkling with anger. He pulled Vergil onto his feet, with more than just a human's power. The younger tried to drag him along, not even caring if he'd complain or not. He wasn't in for ANY discussion other than the one HE had planned! Vergil yelped when he got seized by his shirt and when his brother dragged him out of the cafeteria. He merely had time to make sure he didn't drop his sword before he tripped over his own feet, landing hard on the floor. "Damn it! Let me go for fuck's sake! " He roared. The younger didn't care, he just got his twin on his feet again, and if he couldn't he'd even drag him along while he was lying on the floor. Dante ran out of the main gate, then hooked around half the house to a place, where nobody would see them too soon. He grabbed Vergil's shoulders, pushing the other half demon hard against the wall, his eyes locked with that of his brother, while he looked as if he was about to kill him.

Vergil grimaced as he was slammed up against the concrete wall, breaking at least two ribs which his demonic blood took care of immediately. "What the hell are you doing, Dante!?" He hissed, trying to remove his hands. His younger brother just didn't care, his hands clenched around the other's shoulders even harder. "That's what I want to know..." he said in a voice that was deadly calm, just like the tranquillity before the storm. "You're destroying everything, you know?" he went on, his body shaking with anger. "What was that all about?! Why Vergil, WHY?" You're such an egoistic asshole! Do you think we do not suffer? Do you think that it doesn't affect us? I AM TRYING to be strong, for us, for the boy and you? Do you even know what he just said?! He wants to die damn it, he wished that he was DEAD! And this is YOUR fault!" Dante's grip got that tight, that he could feel his twin's shoulders break under it, so he let him go, taking a quick step backwards, as if he burned his fingers. "I thought that we were strong enough to face everything... But i was wrong Vergil... Our family is breaking apart, and I just tried to... This is not... the man that I learned to love... Now go..." His last words were almost quiet again, then he took another step back, until he collapsed onto the floor, tears running down his cheeks. he hid his face between his knees, wrapping both arms around them in quiet sobs.

At the moment his brother stepped away, he drew his sword, just in case. He ached like fucking hell but he was not about to lose another fight to his brother, but when the younger one collapsed on the ground, crying, Vergil sighed, sheating his sword again. "Do you want to know why, Dante?" He asked softly, kneeling before his brother. "It is because I don't want him to end up like me." Dante swallowed, then tried to move away. "You will only achieve the opposite... And have him longing for his own death..." he cried, his eyes closed. "You're breaking everything Vergil... You hurt the only ones that you have left... He's barely a kid, and due to his loss he's NOT in for YOUR kind of lessons!" He sighed deeply, sitting down next to his brother, making sure to have enough space between them so he didn't touch the younger one. "He has to see, Dante." He said simply. "Tell me to leave and I will, but don't think I'll ever come back."

The younger clenched his teeth, as well as his fists, jumping onto his feet again, his sight all blurry thanks to his tears. "But not NOW damn it!" he yelled, trying to stare at his brother. He was so close to telling him to piss off and never come back again, but then he couldn't. He wanted to slap him, even more, fight him to make him quiet again, but yet, he couldn't either. He didn't really know what he wanted, and that was what only increased his anger. He turned around on the spot, showing the other male hi back, then started to run, or at least making the attempt to. "Wait." Vergil said coldly, slowly rising. His shoulders still ached along with his leg. "You never told me what you want." He said, his eyes focused on the other man's back as he cautiously brushed his fingers over the younger's hand. Dante looked back over his shoulder, without turning around. "What...?" he hissed, seeming irritated, even confused.

Vergil's eyes softened. "Do you want me to leave, or do you want me to stay?" He asked, his voice tight. "I own two houses, so I'll be all right, and you can keep the car." Dante's eyes widened in a state that could almost be counted as a shock. He stared at his brother, near to rising a hand to slap him, but all he could manage was to pus him away, hard enough for the elder to hit the floor. "You goddamned idiot!" he screamed, then turned around again to run. He didn't even know where to, but he had to run - away from here, from Vergil - or he might kill him in the end, just to somewhere nobody could see him cry. The only thing that he wanted was his twin to take him into his arms, telling him that everything would be all right again, but instead? Vergil was about to shatter their family, and he didn't seem to notice it after all!

Vergil growled, grabbing his brother by the arm and pushing him up against the wall. "What the hell are you asking from me, Dante? Tell me, and I might just be able to do something!" He hissed. "I've lost TWO of the people meaning the most to me, so tell me how to fucking take it!" Dante's head hit the wall, and he wished for the consoling arms of unconsciousness, but as life was a bitch he had to stay and face his brother, although he hissed in pain, when a flash of it ran through his chest. "You still have us left, Vergil, Me and Nero... But you'll lose u too, if you go on like that... We need YOU now, both of us! We need the Vergil we got to know and learned to love, not your icy armor! It is no shame to cry or to show feelings in situations like this!" He closed his eyes, tears still running down his cheeks. His face spoke of the pain that he was feeling, physical as well as in his heart. "But I don't KNOW how to act!" Vergil called in despair and sorrow."I hardly cried over Yulia either, Dante. I have NO idea at all about how to deal with this shit, and you screaming at me doesn't make it better!"

Dante stared onto the floor, fists clenched at his sides. "Don't tell me that you've lost your feelings..." he whispered, trying to suppress another sob, but his shaking shoulders showed it too clear. Vergil sighed, taking his brother's chin and forcing the younger to meet his eyes. "The only thing I've lost, Dante, is my sanity." He said softly, his thumb brushing over the other's lips. "I love you, Dante, and I love our son. I loved Simon, I loved Eva and I loved my mother." He said gently, his eyes betraying the hurt and sadness. "Don't ever dare to think anything else." The younger swallowed again, trying not to sound too whiny when he spoke again. "Then tell Nero, apologize, you scared him, made him even wish that we had left him dying..." he whispered, tears continuing to leave his eyes. "Do you think that I didn't love the one's I have lost? I miss them too Vergil, especially our mother, but we can't change things like that, life goes on without even questioning it, even the world turns on, the only thing that we could do is try, but we'll fail if... we grow egoistic... I'm so damned afraid, Vergil... I don't want want our little family to break apart, I don't want to lose ANY of you! If I do I... I don't know what happens with me..."

Vergil nodded, swallowing as he pulled his brother into a tight embrace, kissing him deeply. "Don't ever question my love for you, Dante, for that is the only pure thing I have left." He murmured, his fingers brushing against the man's face. "I will apologize." Dante wrapped his arms around his brother, burying his face on the elder's chest, sobbing again, tears running freely. "I love you so much Vergil... I don't want to see the man I love suffering behind an armor of ice..." he clung to his brother, then hissed in pain again, while Vergil could feel something warm and sticky spreading on his own chest. Vergil pushed the other man away from him. "D-Dante, what's wrong?!" He more or less shrieked, framing his lover's face with his hands. Dante had a quick look down. His white shirt that he wore was all red on his upper body. He lanced up to Vergil again, trying to smile. "N-nothing, really... I guess... the seams just broke open again..." he muttered quietly, his eyes still wet. Vergil nodded. "Should we search for a doctor?" He asked with worry. "I can't believe you did this to yourself, you fool." He said, his lips touching the other's forehead.

Dante sighed. "I had to Vergil.. for Nero..." He leaned against his brother, breathing heavily. "Damn it, what would that help? It'll be okay in... two or three days anyway, if the wound wouldn't break open again... I hate the feeling of being seamed anyway..." Vergil nodded, wrapping his arms tight around his brother's muscular body again. If it hurts too much, tell me. Â´Â´ He demanded with a soft voice. "Should we go back to the boy?" He asked cautiously. The younger tried to grin, but failed. "It would not... if you'd squeeze me lighter..." he choke out, then nodding as well. "Yeah... let's go back... And I'd need some new bandages and a new shirt before anyone notices something..." He sighed, sitting up again. "Let's go. And... no more icy armor, okay? If something bothers you, tell me, Vergil, I'll try my best to make it right again!"

Vergil smiled, stealing another kiss. "I can't make any promises, Dante, but I swear I'll try." He said , enlacing their fingers. Once back in the boy's room, he pushed his brother down on the bed to be attended by a nurse as he himself made his way over to their son, sitting down on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle hand on the boy's head. "Hi." He said gently, his fingers running through the silvery sea of hair. "Look, Nero, I'm sorry about what I said. It was wrong, and I apologize." He said quietly. Dante sighed deeply, just feeling like killing his twin again. What he got was the last that he had wanted, but it was too late to complain. That nurse fixed his seams again, placing a new bandage around his chest before she gave the younger of the twins a new shirt. Nero blinked weakly, then trying to move away as he recognized Vergil. When the elder stopped talking he looked at him for a short while, before he tried to sit up again, wrapping his arms around Vergil's body. "Y-you scared me to hell..." he whispered with trembling voice, leaning against the other male. Vergil swallowed the tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks as he held his boy with care. "I'm truly sorry, Nero. I... I'm just not well, okay?" How the hell do you explain a case of insanity to a sixteen year old boy without freaking him out completely? "I... It's okay." he said silently, leaning his head against the elder's shoulder. "J-just... never do that again, okay?" The boy closed his eyes, savoring the warm embrace, while he could hear Vergil's heart beating. "If I lose one of you two, then I'm gonna die..."

Vergil smiled gently, petting the boy's hair. "You are not going to lose us, Nero. We both love you too much." He closed his eyes, just letting himself feel, almost amazed by the fact that it didn't hurt half as much as he thought it would. "I promise, okay?" Nero nodded slightly, clinging to Vergil with a calm sigh. When the nurse had left Dante came over too, sneaking his arms around his brother's waist fron behind, his chin resting on the elder's shoulder, so that he could have a look at Nero too. "I told you that everything's gonna be all right, and I'll never break my promise." he smiled softly, then placed a short kiss on his brother's cheek. "Vergy's just a little stubborn meanie sometimes, but that's who he is." He giggled, gently brushing his cheek against that of his beloved brother. he was just teasing, his twin should know.


	24. Life goes on

Nero had to stay in hospital for about one further week. They wanted to look over him, and make sure that everything was all right again, and it was a true wonder that no one discovered his demonic arm during that time. The boy went more quiet, the better he felt, trying his best not to cry all day. Even Dante's wound healed again, although he didn't really care for it, and then it was about time to take Nero back home.

Dante had collected their things already, glad to be able to leave this building again, although he feared their home coming a little. How would their son feel about it? Vergil placed a supportive arm around the boy's waist as he lead him out to the car. They had said good bye both to the kind nurse and the doctor which had taken care of their beloved son as well as the younger twin. "How are you feeling?" He asked when they climbed into the car. Nero sighed inwardly. What should he say? He still felt like dying, but it wasn't right to admit that. "I'm okay..." he answered only curtly while he took a seat on the backseat of the car. He leaned back, closing his eyes again. He could still feel that wound, and it hurt a little, but it was far better than before. The doctor told the twins to have him rest some more anyway. Dante climbed beyond the steering-wheel, taking a short look back. "Don't worry Nero, it'll be all right again, we're always with you." he said softly, reaching out a hand to nuzzle the boy's silvery hair before he turned around again, starting the engine. "Yeah, as Dante said." Vergil said with a gentle smile, covering the boy's hand with his own. "It might not always seem like it, Nero, but I'm a real nice guy." He gave his son a wink.

The boy showed an unstable smile when he looked back at the elder. "Mostly you are." he agreed, leaning over to rest his body against the other's. "I'm so glad that I still have both of you..." he whispered, blinking a few times. Dante smiled, while he drove their car back to the 'Devil May Cry'. "We'd miss a great part of our lives if you weren't there Nero." he said, concentrating on the crowded streets again. Vergil nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. Besides, I'm truly and deeply happy over this little family of ours. I love you all very much." He said, actually blushing as he wrapped his arms around his son. Dante nodded, not being able to speak as he had to be careful not to ram anything. Some people really drove like shit! he'd do so as well, but with Nero in the back of his car that was something totally different. He cursed those idiots silently, rolling his eyes over and over when they couldn't pass a traffic light before it turned red again. He didn't really have the patience for slow driving. Nero smiled gently, closing his eyes again. Vergils arms around him had become so familiar, just as Dante's embraces did. He felt save and salvaged, and soon drifted into a light sleep again.

When Dante had finally stopped cursing and the car stood outside their home, Vergil opened the door before scooping the boy up in his arms, carrying him inside. "Put the boiler on, please, Dante. I'd kill for a cup of tea." He murmured before carrying the boy into his bedroom, laying him down on his bed. "Sleep well." He whispered, placing a kiss on Nero's forehead before silently closing the door behind him, making his way to the kitchen. Dante had already prepared the tea, surprisingly he held two cups in his hand, when Vergil stepped in. He reached out one of them for his twin to grab, and practiced a weak smile. "I'll try it your way for once." He spoke out their well known statement, then pulled back a chair with one foot to sit down on it. "Nero's still asleep?" he asked, sipping on his herbal tea. Vergil smiled as his brother took a cup, giving him the second one. "I think you will find it rather relaxing, Dante." He said, sighing softly as he sank down by the kitchen table. "Yeah. I hope he'll be able to sleep for a little. He needs the rest." He tried to smile but it got twisted into a yawn instead. Practically his whole body hurt from exhaustion and mental pain as well as physical one. "How are you yourself?" He asked his brother softly, his fingers grazing over the ones of his twin.

Dante closed his eyes for a short moment, looking at his brother again afterwards. "You look as if you'd need some serious rest too, dear." he said calmly, sipping on his tea again before he placed the cup on the table. Vergil was right, the warm tee truly made him relax a little. "I'm fine. I'll just start over business again tomorrow, I have to..." he added, reaching his free hand over the table, stroking along his twin's cheek. Vergil leant into the touch, covering his twin's hand with his own. "Come to bed with me?" He begged softly. He just wanted to lose himself in the embrace of his brother where he knew he was safe. Where time or hurt didn't exist, but everything was just as it should be. The younger nodded, giving Vergil a warm smile. "Sure." he said curtly, emptying his cup to place it where all the other dishes from their last breakfast still laid. They'd have to take care of it tomorrow, depending on who stands up first he'd probably do it himself. Then he went over to his brother, tugging him into his arms. "Come sweetheart..." he whispered softly, guiding the elder to their bedroom upstairs. It was only early evening, but he felt exhausted as well, and he didn't want to leave his twin alone now.

Vergil undressed his brother gently, his touch not meant to be arousing or teasing, but purely tender. Once he undressed himself too, he pushed his brother down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, holding him tight. Dante smiled softly, placing his own arms around his brother, lovingly kissing his lips. "I love you Vergil, so much..." he whispered, closing his eyes and just savoring his twin's nearness, his warm skin that touched his own, and even his calm heartbeat. Vergil sighed in content as he pressed his body close to his twin's, that lovely warmth a lifeline to the world. "What would I ever do without you?" He sighed, returning the kiss softly. "You're the one which keeps me breathing."

"Same with me..." Dante said quietly, nuzzling his brother's hair with his nose. "I'm so glad to have you with me, Vergil. No one will ever change what I feel for you. You and me, we're special, and together we just kick ass, always remember that." he laughed in relief, pulling his twin even closer while he closed his eyes.

Vergil managed to chuckle before shifting slightly, resting his head upon his brother's chest. For the first time in over a week he felt truly relaxed, as if nothing could ever harm him. The world not being able to reach him. He slowly closed his eyes as sleep claimed him, soothing and warm. Dante laid awake for a long time, he couldn't really sleep. He had one arm supporting his head as he glanced down at his brother, his free hand petting him gently. His face looked so calm when he slept, almost innocent, and the silvery hair that fell back into his face let him look so alike himself. "I love you Vergil..." he mumbled toneless, before he closed his own eyes a last time, one arm wrapped around his twin as he fell asleep as well.

Nero had slept for about two hours when he woke up again. He blinked, slowly examining the room he laid in. It was already dark, what made him take some time to discover where he actually was. He shivered, almost jumping out of his bed. Memories came upon him, memories, that he didn't want right now. He ran to the door, leaving his room in a hurry, while tears started to spill over his face. He couldn't sleep there for good! Dante and Vergil seemed to be in bed, as it was dark everywhere and he couldn't hear a single sound, so he made up his mind to go to the reception. The couch would do after all. He stepped in, quietly closing the door behind him, before he collapsed onto the sofa, sobbing again. Vergil shifted slightly, groaning as he was snatched out of his pleasant state of unconsciousness. Something had woke him up, but he wasn't so sure in what it was. Dante was still asleep, snoring as usual. Vergil placed a gentle kiss upon his twin's lips before rising out of bed, almost stumbling. He made his way down to the kitchen, stopping in the reception as he heard gentle sobs coming from the couch. "Nero?" He asked, his voice hoarse and raspy, sounding almost metallic.

Dante didn't even notice Vergil leaving. Obviously he would not even snap out of his sleep if a bomb would explode next to him. Nero laid on the couch, all curled up, his face buried between his knees. He jerked, when he suddenly heard Vergil's voice, sitting up immediately, his knees pulled to his body. "I... I'm okay..." he whimpered, trying to sound as normal as possible, but failed miserably. Did he wake the elder up? He didn't mean to, and he'd be sorry if it was his fault. "You're not okay." He said with a gentle sigh, sitting down next to the boy, pulling him into his arms. "Now, tell me what's the matter, Nero." His tone was soft as he petted the boy's hair. The boy clung to his father instantly, pressing his face against his warm chest. "I... can't sleep in that room, Vergil... neither in that bed... I just can't... All that memories come back if I try...!" he sobbed, his slender body trembling slightly. Vergil scooped the boy up in his arms again, rising at the same time. "Don't worry, Nero." He said softly as he carried the boy upstairs, laying him down next to Dante. "I don't want to hear a single word of protest, Nero." He whispered as he moved to lay next to him, drawing the kid into his arms as he drew the comforter over them.

Dante mumbled something, then opened his eyes slowly when he felt something moving next to him, he blinked a few times, seeming almost confused. "Vergil...?" he muttered, turning to face his brother, but then looked onto Nero's silvery hair. The boy kept silent, his head still pressed against Vergil's chest, whimpering quietly from time to time, but he seemed to calm down slowly. Vergil reached out to caress his brother's face. "Don't worry, he is just sad." He said, holding the boy tight, happy that he had somewhat calmed down a little. "Nothing to worry about, but maybe we should buy him a new bed." Dante sighed, moving closer to Vergil an the boy, also placing his arms around the younger's trembling body in an attempt to comfort him. "It'll more be the whole room I bet... we'd have to change it somehow, paint it a new, get new furnture and all..." he murmured tiredly, placing a soft kiss into Nero's nuzzled hair.

Vergil nodded, agreeing. "I'll get onto it the first thing tomorrow morning. How does that sound to you, Nero?" he asked softly, his fingers brushing over the boy's shoulders and back. Nero nodded slightly in silent agreement, then he lifted his head again, turning onto his back to be able to look at each of the twins. "B-but... t-there's something... else..." he said as calm, as if he was afraid to speak it out. "Tell us, and we will do our best to fulfill your wishes." Vergil said wisely, his hand coming to rest upon his brother's arm, just wanting to feel his warmth. Dante put one of his arms around Nero's neck, so that he was able to stroke his brother's cheek, smiling softly at both of them. "Simon..." Nero started, rubbing his eyes with both of his hands in order to get rid of his tears, but it seemed harder that he had thought. "He needs... a proper funeral... We... we just have to..." he wasn't able to go on, just glanced at each twin, his light-blue eyes hopeful and begging.

Vergil felt his body gone cold. "I'm not much for funerals." He murmured." But if that's what you want, I'll make sure to fix that too." He said with a stern nod, more to convince himself than the boy. Nero blinked, looking at Vergil, his eyes all sad. "We have to. He deserves it. After all I loved him, and I still do. He WAS real! For me, for you... and that bitch... She just killed him and... Nobody ever cared... I MUST change that!" Dante closed his eyes, running his free hand through the boy's silky hair. "Shhh..." he made softly. "It's all right Nero, we'll try our best on that, you're right." Vergil nodded again. "I promise you, Nero. Just tell me what you want and I will get it." He said, his fingers brushing over his brother's skin, not knowing if what he did was right or wrong. "Thank you," Nero whispered, "Thank you so much, both of you. That... that means so very much to me..." He relaxed again, almost halfway asleep, his eyes slowly closing. Dante smiled, while he sat up a bit, bending over to his brother, to place a gentle kiss upon his lips. He didn't mind Nero being around, when his twin touched him. He knew it, all about it, and he accepted it. Sure, his own lover was gone, but both of them were there for him.

Vergil laid his hand on the other's neck, returning the kiss before reluctantly letting the other withdraw. "Tomorrow." He murmured, chewing lightly on his lip. "Is not going to be pleasant." He whispered, his fingers brushing over his twin's face. The younger nodded, locking their eyes into each other, ice-blue orbs meeting like they did so often. "Not at all..." he sighed calmly. "And my plans for opening business again are shattered too, but I don't care. We have to get Nero's room ready again, and then... try on fulfilling his wish..." Gently, he touched his twin's neck, running his fingers along. "It is hard, I know... but we have to go through it all... And I'll always be by your side, always remember that. If you feel weak, you can always come to me, and you will, promise me, Vergil..." The elder nodded slowly. "I promise, Dante. I just wish things weren't like this. And really, you open the shop, I can take care of things myself." He said, trying to smile. "We need the money." Dante nodded. "We truly do..." he said quietly, when Nero turned to his other side, obviously sleeping already. "But don't dare to hide something from me, I'll find out anyway." he smiled gently, tenderly ran his thumb along Vergil's lips. "I can still open the shop and help you with Nero's room, Ill hear the door as well as the phone ringing, so don't worry about that sweetheart..."

Vergil smiled, unable to stop the tears from bursting up in his eyes and slowly run down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired and lost." He murmured quietly, drying away the tears almost arrogantly. "Thank you, Dante. I mean it. I love you." He said while tracing the man's jaw and cheek with his fingers. Dante slung his arms around his elder brother, pulling him close, even with Nero in their middle. "It's okay Vergil. I don't mind being the stronger for you from time to time..." He petted his twin's hair, placing a gentle kiss onto the other's temple. "You're the one I love most in my live..." Vergil smiled, his hand coming to rest upon the other's hip, petting the warm and soft skin. "I just wish I could have prevented this somehow, Dante. You know me, you could accidentally drop a carton of milk and I'd still be blaming myself for breathing." He said with a gentle sigh. "Life's really fucked up within my head, hasn't it?" Dante leaned his forehead against that of his brother, resting one hand in the elder's neck. "Hey Verge... we all wish for that, but we cannot change what has happened already. And you... you will learn it someday, I know it. Your life had been fucked up, so it's no wonder that you act like that somehow, but you'll arrange with it someday. All humans do sooner or later, and we're still half human, aren't we?" he said softly, giving his twin an encouraging smile.

Vergil returned the smile, feeling more self secure than he'd done on a very long time. "Yeah, we are." He said, running his fingers through his brother's hair. "Do you think he'll ever be okay again?" He asked with worry, his fingers still caressing every piece of skin he could reach. Dante nodded slightly. "He will, Vergil. Look at us. Off course, there will always be times where he'll remember him more, but... he'll get over it, and the funeral ist just a first step for him to deal with it. You know, a place where he can be near to him, talk to him if he feels like that... It will take some time where he'll need us more than ever, but we'll get it over together." He leaned his head against Vergil's shoulder, wishing to drag him closer, feel his warm hands upon his body, but Nero was still there, so they had to take what was possible in that situation.

"As with me and Yulia?" Vergil asked, kissing his brother's temple. "I... I think that would be good for him. And I know Simon would appreciate it so much he'd be weeping." He said, offering a smile as he let his hand travel over the other's back, the motion slow and gentle. The younger nodded slightly. "Exactly." He said quietly, shivering with an peasant thrill when Vergil's hand went down his back. "Do you think we can be strong for him? Only once more in our lives?" he asked then, locking their eyes, while he laid both arms around his twin. Vergil carefully climbed over their son, taking the other male into his arms and kissing him, caressing his warm skin and just delving in the pleasant feeling to love and be loved."I know we can, Dante. And we will. It's not in our fashion to give up." He said, giving the male a wink. Dante laughed silently, welcoming his twin in his arms. "It truly isn't, otherwise we wouldn't be together now." he stated, claiming his brother's lips for a gentle kiss, although his passion mixed within. He just couldn't help it, Vergil's warm body made him long for more, to feel his love and to give it back, to touch him and be touched by the one he loved. "I just love you, you stubborn fool." he whispered into his brother's ear, tenderly nibbling on his earlobe.

Vergil suppressed a moan, his hands resting on the hollow of his man's back. "N-Not here, Dante. Not now." He said, even though he hated his own words just as much as he knew Dante would. The younger nodded slightly. "I know, Vergil..." he answered, although it was hard. But his brother was right, so he just relaxed into the elder's arms, trying to calm down again, while he grinned abashed. "It's just you..." he mumbled slowly, his hand wandering down the other's chest. "You know..." Vergil chuckled. "I know, I know, I'm a complete hottie." He grinned, sneaking an arm under his son as well as his twin. "Hey, Dante, this might sound a bit... odd... But... Have you ever thought about marriage?" He blushed deeply, sure that his face would lit up the entire room. "You truly are..." Dante agreed, then his eyes widened in astonishment. "W-what...?! Y-you mean... you and me? I mean... we don't have any chance, we can't you know? There's no country that would let us but..." he stopped, closing his eyes for a moment, his head bent back as if he'd stare up to the ceiling. "There's something else that we could do... but it would be... more than a simple marriage... It would mean forever, no matter what..." he finally said almost in awe.

Vergil nodded, his fingers tracing patterns into his brother's side. "I am more than eager to hear what you have to say." He said, his voice actually sounding thrilled and happy. Dante blinked, but kept his eyes shut. "A blood bound, Vergil. Not one of these humans do to show that they belong together... This is more... We both carry demon blood... Do you know what it means to be bounded as demons...?" he asked, finally glancing at his twin's aristocratic face again. Vergil nodded. "Partially. Bonded forever. Not even until death do we part, but death will claim us both." He said quietly. Dante nodded. "We won't be able to live without the other one next to us, at least not for long. We'll miss each other even more, no matter how long we might be apart, but it will get worse with every day. And it will never end. We don't have a chance to be divorced again. And yes, it's true... If one of us dies... the other will follow soon... This will make sure that we stand together no matter what... It's all I can give, the most valuable gift I have Vergil... But for you I'd dare it." he said softly, his voice no more than a whisper that was scarcely audible.

Vergil bit his lip, because he was afraid that otherwise he'd seriously start to weep. "Are you... Sure you want to do that?" He asked, releasing Nero again to be able to look at his brother while completely facing him. Dante kept silent for a long time, locking their eyes again. Even in the dark of that room he felt like drowning in those light-blue seas that Vergil's eyes offered him. Then he nodded slightly, a secure smile on his face. "I love you Vergil... Even... if we tend to pick a quarrel sometimes, that's just what clears the air of our relationship again, it belongs to us. We are different, but we actually belong together. And I believe that we can face everything if we only want to. You're all that I have left, except Nero, you're my life, you're all I EVER wanted since I was a little child, I trust you with all my heart, why should I refuse?" Vergil claimed his brother's lips, kissing him passionately as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, his fingers brushing over his buttocks and thigh. "I love you." He whispered when he finally withdrew from the kiss. "I love you so much." Dante shivered when he leaned into his brother's touch, returning the kiss with all the love that he had. "I love you too..." he whispered then, his voice trembling slightly, as he pulled the other man even closer.

Vergil moaned quietly into the kiss, loving the way his skin pressed against his brother's. His body warm and soft and just lovely. "What do you think about a little... shower?" He murmured against the other's lips, his hands roaming the other's body. Dante sighed in pleasure, nodding without even releasing the kiss. He stood up, pulling his brother up as well and slung his legs around the other's hips. He surely wouldn't mind carry him, no? Vergil grinned as he made his way over to the bathroom, his brother safe in his arms. As soon as he closed the door, he pressed his brother up against it carefully, ravishing his lips and caressing his skin. The younger moaned quietly, when he was pressed against the door, supporting himself on his twin's shoulders as he returned the kiss, his ice-blue eyes locked into that of the other male. "You're driving me crazy, Vergil..." he whispered, a soft crimson spreading over his cheeks. Vergil moaned in agreement as he advanced towards the shower, his brother's legs still wrapped around his waist tightly, the friction that created making him mad in need. He turned the knob to the water, hissing when the warm liquid sprayed over them.

Dante couldn't hold back a slight chuckle, noticing that his brother just forgot to remove their shorts, but he didn't care, not at all. His breath increased when he felt the warm droplets of water on his already hot and sensitive skin. He pressed against the elder, bending back his head to have the water running down his face. Vergil growled, nibbling on the man's throat as he gently placed him on his feet again, quickly pulling down the younger's underwear, caressing the other's inner thigh as he brushed his lips against his twin's collarbone. Dante moaned, his fingers running down his brother's body as his pants were taken off. He tried the same with Vergil's shorts too, but had to be careful not to slip out. God, who ever invented the idea to do it in a shower must have been a true nerd in acrobatics! His body was trembling when he pressed it against the elder's again, his own arousal now perfectly tactile. Vergil helped his brother to remove his own shorts before wrapping his fingers around his twin's hard flesh, pumping it slowly. "You're so damned beautiful, Dante. Make me feel so hot." He whispered in the younger's ear, nibbling on that soft earlobe. "V-Vergil..." Dante moaned, his hands grabbing his brother's hips, in order not to fall, his eyes seemed blurry with lust. He bit his lower lip, trying not to be too loud, the hot water sending endless thrills down his spine.

Vergil grinned against the other's temple, the fingers of his free hand brushing over his beloved brother's hip and ass. "What do you want, Dante?" He asked, his grin widening. He really loved these little power games, even if he was the one to be dominated. Dante groaned in light frustration. He'd never admit that he liked that little game, as well as some things more, and even if the answer seemed quite simple, it was still hard to say. The younger shuddered with hot thrills, pressing his brother against the cold glazed tiles, claiming his lips almost roughly. "Damn you, Vergil, y-you know it already..." he hissed, squirming slightly under his twin's doings. Vergil chuckled against the younger's lips, his hand squeezing the other's erection lightly. "Of course I know, Dante, but I just LOVE to hear you say it. Love the way it makes you blush." He grinned, licking at his twin's lips. Dante moaned, almost whimpering, while he parted his Lips a bit, his eyes slowly closing. "U-uh... V-Vergil...!" he took a deep breath, water dripping down his face. "J-just... just take me, will ya? Damn you!" He could feel his blood collecting in his face, making it blush in a deep purple tone.

Vergil grinned ever wider at his brother's words, releasing his brother's erection to be able to press close to him. "You want me to take you right here? Love you into this very wall?" He asked, kissing the younger's throat lightly. Dante groaned, bending his head back as far as he could, to offer his throat trustfully. "S-shut up, Verge, j-just... d-o it..." he hissed, his fingers digging into the soft skin of his brother's hips. He was near to just claiming what he needed the most right now. Vergil lifted his brother up at the same time he pushed him back against the wall, his fingers playing over the other man's buttocks. "You're so pretty when you're in need, Dante. Because you need it, don't you?" He asked with a sly grin. The younger slung his legs around Vergil's hips again, blushing even more. "A-ah... V-vergil... P-please... I... I need you... D-damn it!" Hell that was so damn embarrassing, and his twin really seemed to savor it. Dante's hands grabbed the other's shoulders in order to gain secure hold, while his body trembled slightly due to the sudden cold of the glazed tiles.

Vergil nuzzled his brother's neck as he slowly pushed into his twin, stopping first when he was completely embedded within the man's body. Moaning, he nibbled on the man's jaw while he held his brother close. Dante clenched his teeth, trying as hard as he could to stay silent, but he failed. He screamed, feeling as if he was torn apart. Damn it! It was like hell without proper preparation! But there was still something sweet about this pain, something he couldn't really describe. His nails dug into his brother's shoulders, leaving bloody marks before he threw his arms around the other's body, pressing his lips against that of his twin, kissing him roughly, his tears mixing with the hot water that still dripped down upon them. He shivered, whimpering quietly. Vergil caressed his brother's side softly, kissing the younger's cheek and neck, his teeth scraping against that smooth flesh. "You're so hot, Dante. So hot and tight. Driving me insane." He murmured, licking at his twin's ear. Dante bend his head a bit, resting his forehead on the other's shoulder trustfully, pain still flashing through his body, making it shake. "J-just... get... it on... V-Vergil..." he begged, folding his finger's in his brother's back. He didn't really like the pain, but he didn't care for it. All he wanted was to feel him, to feel Vergil, knowing that he would make it better with every second.

Vergil thrust carefully into his brother, moaning loudly as his fingers dug into the other's hips, trying to restrain himself from not taking the man hard and fast. He truly didn't want to hurt his brother. "A-ah...!" Dante groaned in pain, but the look that he gave his twin told him clearly enough not to stop - and it didn't take too long until he started to relax again, pure pleasure overpowering his pain, just as he thought it would be. "I- I love you, V-verge..." he moaned into his twin's ear, claiming his lips for a passionate kiss afterwards. Vergil returned the kiss fiercely as he continued to thrust into his brother's tight body, one hand coming to wrap itself around his brother's erection as his movements grew harder and faster, almost desperate. He was so glad that he hadn't lost his brother, even under the circumstances he was really thankful that it wasn't Dante who had laid there, bleeding towards his death. The younger almost cried out in arousal and pleasure, but they'd be doomed if they awoke Nero, so he bit his lower lip, moaning deeply, while he bucked his hips to Vergil's thrusts, his hands exploring the other's body again, leaving bloody scratches here and there, as his twin thrust harder. Vergil bit his lip hard when he felt his brother tighten around him as the movements of his hands increased, jerking him as hard and fast as he thrust, that pleasant warm fire of his nearing orgasm spreading through his body. "V-ver-gil!" Dante wanted to tell him to slow down a bit, when his hands came to wrap around the elder's shoulders again, but he just couldn't. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cold wall as he shuddered, climaxing into his brother's hand with a low moan. The elder actually had to sink his teeth into his own hand to choke his cry when he came, buried deep inside his brother's body. He gently lowered the man onto the floor, having him still sitting in his lap. "Shit..." He breathed, shivering.

Dante sank into his twin's strong arms, panting heavily. The hot water that didn't stop dripping down on them sent several thrills through his still hot body, when he lifted his head a bit, glancing at his brother. "W-what...?" he asked, savoring the feeling of having him still inside. Vergil moaned, burying his face in his twin's wet chest. "So good. You're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing his the younger gently Dante smiled softly, not daring to move too much, as he framed his brother's face with both hands, returning the kiss tenderly, but with a rest of passion within. He liked the water, letting Vergil's hair fall back into his face, what made him look so much alike himself. "You too, you too dear..." he whispered once he released the kiss, pulling the other male into a tight embrace. "Just hold me, and never let me go again..."


	25. Paint the sky with stars

After their nightly adventure, the twins went to be again, exhausted enough to sleep until next morning. Considering the stuff they had to do today, it was the least that they could do. The sun was already out, when Nero started to move, apparently dreaming. He drifted somewhere between his dream and slowly waking up, Simon so near to him. He only needed to reach out for him and... Moaning quietly he clung to Vergil, pressing his lips onto those of the elder, his tongue stroking along them, asking for inlet. Vergil moaned, halfway returning the kiss in the thought of it being his brother who clung to him. "Dante, let me sleep." He murmured, sighing tiredly as he shifted a little to be able to hold whom he though was his twin in his arms, his hands slowly caressing the other's back.

Nero shivered slightly, moving even closer as he deepened the kiss, his morning arousal pressing against Vergil's thigh. He was still deep enough in his dream to simply overhear the elder's comment, and Dante himself was fast asleep, cuddling one of their pillows. Vergil groaned into the kiss, licking at the other's lips. "Dante, I mean it! It got late yesterday and I seriously want to sleep!" He said, turning around to get away from that horny thing next to him. "Chist." He murmured, sighing in content as an arm came around his waist. Nero blinked weakly. Dante? Why the hell would his Simon call him Dan... he couldn't even complete his thought when he opened his eyes, staring at Vergil's back. Oh no - He didn't just.. did he? The boy shrieked, jerking away, crashing right into Dante, who moaned unwillingly. "Vergil..." he mumbled, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. "Lemme sleep..."

Vergil sat up at the mere second the boy shrieked, his eyes wide as he stared at his son. "D-Did you just...?!" He cried. "Y-You're not...! ... The HELL!?" Nero struggled in order to get rid of Dante's arm, as he glared at Vergil, his face red like a tomato He couldn't say anything - That wasn't only embarrassing, no, he wished for an instant death! But that mercy wasn't granted to him, so he jerked again at Vergil's screaming and jumped right off the bed, leaving a totally stunned Dante sitting up and staring at his brother. "Eh...?" The boy ran out of the room, trying to flee to the bathroom to lock himself away.

Vergil just stared after the boy, completely stupefied. "H-He... He... The hell!?" Vergil shrieked, staring at his brother in a mixture of shock and plain surprise. They could hear their son slamming the door to the bathroom, then a long time nothing, until the boy got the water running. Dante sighed deeply, stroking back his hair, what made him look like Vergil for a moment. "What the hell was that?" he demanded to know, obviously irritated by his brother's face. "He kissed me!" Vergil cried out. "H-He kissed me and pressed against me! Oh God..." He blushed deeply, hiding his face in his hands. Oh Jesus Christ how embarrassing! Dante's eyes widened as he continued to gaze at the elder. "H-he did what?!" If his twin wasn't really shocked, he'd have killed him for a joke like that. "Nero...?" he shook his head. "B-but why?!" Vergil glanced at his brother. "I-I dunno! M-Maybe he was dreaming or something!" He fell back onto the pillows, groaning.

The younger tried his best to banish the pictures that started to pop up in his mind, but he couldn't. His brother's face just made his fantasy working. Oh god damn it! Dante grinned, giggled, then suddenly started to laugh, holding his stomach. "I'm so sorry!" he choke out between his laughers. "Y-you should just... see you face, Vergy!" The elder growled, huddling up in a ball. "I just got kissed by our son, Dante, and he's probably gonna be traumatized for his entire life! What do you plan to do to ease my suffering?" He hissed. "Oh c'mon Vergil!" Dante tried his best to calm down. "Adoptive son." he corrected then, shaking his head. "We are brothers, and? We did a lot more than just kissing. Does that change anything between us? No! Despite... you're a really handsome one, so he'll get over it. As long as he doesn't long for more I don't care..." he started giggling again, then wrapped his arms around his twin.

Vergil huffed, not sure if he should kiss the man or kill him. "I do so hate you right now." He sighed, running his fingers through his brother's silvery hair. "For what?" Dante asked, brushing his cheek against his brother's. "You shouldn't say words that you do not mean, as they may hurt either way." he whispered then, pulling the other male even closer. "I love you, and I always will... Now... let's look for Nero..." Vergil chuckled. "Feeling insulted dear brother?" He asked, stealing a kiss before letting his brother help him up. They made their way to the bathroom where the shower was still running, and Vergil knocked at the door. "Nero? Come out, please." Dante followed his twin, his arms loosely around the other man's shoulders from behind, s he glared onto the closed door.

Nero was about to step out of the shower when he heard a knock and then Vergil's voice. He blushed again, grabbing a towel while he ended the shower, stepping out of the cabin. He wrapped the towel around his body, slowly shaking his head. "Never!" he answered, his voice trembling audible. Vergil sighed deeply, turning towards his brother. "Dante, get him out of there or I will kick the door open." He murmured, leaning against the wall as he let his brother have a shot at pursuing their son. Dante sighed heavily. He hadn't been the one that caused this, that was unfair! "All right Nero... We need to take a shower too, okay? No one's upset or stuff, so would you mind go sulking somewhere else, please!" Hell, he wasn't good at that, but the door in front of them opened, and a totally confused Nero darted out, trying to run straight into his own room.

Vergil caught his arm, pulling the boy to his chest and placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "This changes nothing, Nero. If you want more, say so and we will find someone for you to play with, if not? Then say so." He said gently, smiling as he released the boy. Nero struggled, trying to get away before he broke into tears, but Vergil's grip was tight enough to hold him back. "I... I didn't mean to... It was just... I... I was dreaming and... I'm so sorry!" The boy bit his lower lip, staring onto the floor when the elder released him. Dante smiled softly, nuzzling Nero's hair with one hand. "We thought so, it's okay kid." Vergil embraced his son, gently petting his hair. "It's all right Nero, I promise. You know we both love you and we know you miss him. We do too." He murmured, burying his face in the boy's hair. "Now go and dress, we need to buy some paint." He said with another gentle smile.The boy nodded, returning the embrace before he turned around to wrap his arms around Dante as well.

The younger of the twins smiled lovingly, as he was released again. "Children..." he sighed when Nero disappeared in his room to get some clothes. Then he just stole a kiss from his twin, rushing into the kitchen with a sly grin afterwards. Sighing again he took care of the dishes, otherwise they'd never get some breakfast today. Vergil joined his brother in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and kissing his neck. "Are you doing the dishes, Dante? Are you going to serve us breakfast too?" Said male blushed deeply, turning around to face his brother. "Ya sure that you want to die today?" he asked grinning. "I mean... I can't cook at all. The only thing I can handle is to call a pizza!" Vergil chuckled, nibbling on his brother's throat. It depends on how I die, Dante." He said with a sly grin. "Remember your little promise to me? That would be a very pleasant way to die on." He murmured, sucking up a mark right under the younger's jaw, so everyone could see that this man belonged to him and him only.

Dante leaned back, trustfully offering his neck, folding his hands behind that of his brother. He shivered slightly as a quiet moan escaped his throat. That felt so good, and in addition, he loved being marked by his lover. He didn't care anymore if anyone would know or not. "I'd never forget that, Vergil, and I won't break it." he whispered, giving his twin a warm smile. Vergil grinned. "Good." He said, leaving his brother with a final kiss to prepare the breakfast. "Pancakes." He said when his brother looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "The boy needs a solid breakfast." Dante nodded, finishing the dishes and then placing the plates on the table, just when Nero came in, wearing his usual coat. The boy wanted to say something, but he had hear Vergil's last words, so he knew he had no chance to complain. Silently he sat down on his chair, resting his chin in a hand.

After breakfast, Vergil and Nero left Dante in the shop and took the car down to the local paint shop. Everyone stared at them when they entered, which wouldn't be such a surprise since everyone by now knew about his and Dante's... preferences. "Chose anything you like, Nero." He said, smiling gently before taking off among the shelves. He himself had decided to look at some paint for their own bedroom, since he considered it looking like shit. Nero blinked, looking at all the colors. That some people stared at them didn't matter to him. He was used to hit thanks to his demonic arm. "Green..." he said then, pointing on a very light green, that could almost be called yellow. "Very... flamboyant. Go fetch it." Vergil murmured while keeping his eyes on a color of midnight blue. "Hey, Nero, what do you think your father will think about this?" He asked the boy, showing the paint to him. The boy went to fetch his color, what took quite a while, then he came back, grimacing. "Bloody shopkeeper..." he mumbled before he looked at the color Vergil was showing him. "Mhm... i don't know. Doesn't he like red better? But otherwise he likes the night, like all of us so... I think it will be all right." he said, trying to smile. "Hm, yes, I'll take it. He did after all get to chose the car." Vergil glanced at the boy before reaching out to caress his cheek. "Is there something wrong, Nero?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Yah..." Nero closed his eyes. "That damned bastard up there...," he pointed onto one of the apprentices of the shop, "called me a monster like he always did at school and a son of a bitch..." Vergil's eyes narrowed. "Take this and leave." He said, giving the boy the things and some money before walking up to the man in question. "May I ask you something, my best sir?" He asked coldly, his face adorn by a smirk. Nero sighed, then shrugged. He didn't really what was going on now, but he did as he was told. After paying he went back to the car, sitting down beyond the steering-wheel, waiting for Vergil.

The stranger turned around, glancing at Vergil. He was like two years older than Nero, and his face clearly showed the aversion he felt for Nero and his gay twin parents. "Mhyah...?" he made as if he was bored, waiting for the elder to explain himself. Vergil smiled sweetly, slamming his fist into the boy's stomach before grabbing his hair and jerking his head up. "Does that hurt?" he asked callously before throwing the boy onto the floor. "I'm sure it does, I am, after all, stronger than any human person alive. And if you EVER AGAIN touch a single hair on my boy's head, or as much as look at him again? I swear you'll be in a lot more pain than what you are now." He said, placing a kick in the boy's already abused stomach before he strode out, his coat moving around him, accidentally flaunting his sword. Once back in the car, Nero started the engine and Vergil gave the boy a smile. "Ready to paint?" The boy nodded. "Sure I am. But... what happened inside the shop that i should not see..?" he asked, driving the car back to the Devil May Cry, where Dante had already cleaned up the kitchen, as well as carried out the furniture of Nero's room.

"Nothing you should worry about." He said simply as they made their way into the house. "Hi, babe, missed us much?" He asked with a grin, greeting his brother with a gentle kiss. "Don't call me babe!" his twin complained, laying on the couch with a magazine on his face like so often - what he called business that was - before Vergil snatched it to kiss him. He returned the kiss, sitting up again. "I got the kitchen ready and Nero's room is empty, you can start right away if you like." Dante smiled lovingly, leaning back again."I will call you what ever I feel like calling you. And you should get going with our bedroom too, I bought paint." He said, grinning victoriously. Dante blinked. "Mhm? Our bedroom? Paint?" he stood up, looking at his brother with silent questions. Nero brought the paint in, then went to the telephone when it rang. Vergil nodded, smiling. "A very beautiful one, too. Something I'm sure you'll enjoy looking at." He purred, wrapping his arms around the man's waist tightly, sucking up another mark on his throat. "Mm, pretty." He murmured with a grin.

The younger smiled, bending his head back again. He loved to be claimed by his brother. "I know that I'm beautiful, I see it on you every day... but... which color did you buy?" he asked curious, when Nero ran up to them. "Dante, they want you on the phone, some demon or whatever..." Vergil released his brother reluctantly. "Take the call." He said with a gentle smile. "You'll just have to see tonight, won't you?" He grinned before laying his arm around his son's shoulders, guiding him into the bedroom. "Let's get started, shall we?" Nero nodded slightly. "Yep." he said curtly, following Vergil with a tiny smile on his lips. Dante went to answer the phone, but whoever was calling seemed to decrease his mood with every shingle word he said. Finally Dante ended the call with a "Fuck you!" throwing the telephone back to where he got it from before he followed Vergil and Nero. "Great news!" he said ironically, stopping in the doorway. Vergil frowned. "What's happened?" He asked immediately, taking two steps towards his brother to be able to stand before him.

Dante sighed, stroking his hair back. "Some idiot is after Nero, asking me to hunt him. He must have seen him somewhere, and because of his arm... You know..." Nero turned around as well, slowly raising an eyebrow. "And? Shall he try to find another hunter, I bet he wouldn't. I'm not afraid at all...!"

"Quiet!" Vergil demanded before his attention returned to his brother. "How bad is it?" He asked sternly, his face grim. Nero stared at Vergil, as if he went insane. he wanted to complain, but then just crossed his arms in front of him and pouted. "I don't know, that guy just asked me to kill that demon-boy with the glowing arm as soon as I see him again. I told him that he was my son, but then he just shouted around that he might find someone else to do it." Dante sighed again, shaking his head. Vergil bit his lip, nodding slowly. "I see. And will we have to worry about that?" He asked, his courage really failing him. Dante laughed. "Worry about what? That he finds someone that would dare to challenge or face me? Never." The younger of the twins grinned. "And a demon? Who calls me because of Nero would just die if he ever saw a true demon, so... probably just another human fool that envies us." he placed a short kiss upon his brother's lips, looking at Nero afterwards. "I want you to be careful anyway, got it?" Nero nodded silently, closing his eyes. Some humans would never change, would they?

Vergil just melted against the other's lips, all anxiety fading away. "Oh he will." Vergil said with a grin. "Or I will personally chain you to the wall, you hear me?" He teased, embracing the boy. Nero sighed. "Come on guys... I had someone that wanted to kill me when I was still a child, ten minutes later he was the one that ran away crying, leaving me laughing like hell so don't worry." The boy returned the embrace, then went over to their equipment. "Can we start now?" he asked, willing to distract himself from some thoughts he didn't want right now. Vergil nodded. "yeah, Dante, the bedroom, please?" He asked his brother before opening the lid to one of the can's of paint they'd bought. They'd purchased two, in case they would need it. Dante had spread out news papers all over the floor while they were gone to protect it. "Just grab a brush and get started." Vergil said with a gentle smile. Dante sighed. "Well well..." he turned around, leaving the room to head upstairs. He still didn't know what color Vergil had picked, but as long as it wasn't pink it couldn't be too bad. The younger stretched out, before he began to carry out the furniture, spreading newspapers on the floor again. Nero just took a brush as he was told, starting to paint his room in that yellowish green.

Vergil looked at the boy for a moment, watching his smooth moves with the brush. He just hoped this wouldn't be hard on him. He sighed mentally before he took one of the other brushes and joined the boy, hopeful to finish it as quick as possible, or they'd all be sleeping in the reception. Nero's face didn't show anything. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing rather than anything else. He didn't really WANT to think what he was doing or why. But the color they painted onto the wall spread a nice atmosphere in the room, making it seem a lot lighter than before. "This is getting really nice." Vergil said, sounding impressed. The color hadn't been as flamboyant as he thought it would be. It really was... Nice. The boy nodded, then looked at the elder with a soft smile. "It makes even the little light that comes in on a rainy day seem as if it was sunny." he said, sitting down on the ladder which stood in the middle of the room for a break.

"Yeah, it's a... Happy color." Vergil said with a grin, joining his son. "You've got paint on your face, Nero." He said with a chuckle, not really doubting the fact that he looked the same, if not worse. The boy grinned. "And you look like an orc, Dad!" he shot back, actually calling Vergil Dad seriously for the first time ever. "Hell, the bed was a true bother!" Dante came in, wearing a loose red t-shirt and some stone washed blue jeans. "What the hell happened to you? You should paint the wall, not yourselves, guys... You even have green hair, Verge...!" he said giggling. Vergil smiled gently at his son's words before kissing his brother. "Hey, who said I was good at this from the beginning? But at least I'm not the sexy sweaty man in here." He murmured, gently tracing his hand up under his twin's t-shirt. Dante closed his eyes while he returned the kiss, folding his hands in his brother's neck. His skin was still hot and a little moist. "Careful Vergy..." he murmured quietly, glancing at the elder with bright eyes. He shivered under his twin's touch. Damn, that guy just drove him crazy! Nero rolled his eyes, grabbing his brush again. If the adults needed to play he could as well go on, no?

Vergil kissed the other's throat, grinning as his eyes fell on the marks he'd made. His marks. His marks on his man. "You have a promise to fulfill tonight, if we get the bedroom done." He murmured, tracing his lips up to the other male's. Dante suppressed a quiet moan, pulling his brother a little closer. He blushed slightly, before he claimed the other's lips. Then he moved his mouth towards Vergil's ear. "You know... I like to be... claimed too... would you mind... trying on me too for once?" he whispered silently, blushing even deeper. "And when it comes to my promise... sure darling..." Vergil grinned, his lips brushing against the other's jaw. "Looks like I've found a little kink in you too." He murmured, biting gently on his brother's neck, leaving a red mark. Dante moaned quietly, giving his twin a soft smile. "Last night... you know it... hurt but.. well I trust you, I really do, that made it much more bearable. And then... I belong to you Vergil..." his voice wasn't more than a whisper, considering that Nero wasn't far away. "It's just because it's you..." Vergil smiled, giving his brother a sweet kiss. "I can't wait until you're ENTIRELY mine." He murmured, wrapping his arms close around his brother, kissing him deeply. The younger returned the kiss lovingly, pressing his body against his brother. "We can do it whenever you want, I do not hesitate, nor do I fear." he said with sparkling eyes, locking them with the other's. He could truly drown in those icy blue seas...

Vergil grinned. "Really? Oh Dante, it means so much to me. You can't ever understand." He whispered, his body warm and his heart tingling. It was a beautiful, the way Dante made him feel. Dante nodded slightly, without saying a single word. Oh, and how he could understand, he felt the same way. The younger of the twins closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Vergil's. "I just love you..." he whispered, hearing Nero sigh in despair. "Can't you do that elsewhere, please?" he asked nerved, rolling his eyes again. "That really sucks, I'm trying to paint!" Vergil grinned, giving his brother another kiss. "We should get this done, so we can do the bedroom too." He said with eyes sparkling of joy and excitement. "I can't wait to see how it'll look!" Nero turned around, looking at the twins. "Please... you go and paint your bedroom, I can finish this on my own, okay? I... just can't stand it at the moment..." He sighed another time, trying to concentrate on his doing again then. "I'm sorry, Nero..." Dante said calmly, exchanging a look with his brother. "So what are we going to do?" Vergil bit his lip. "I think we should leave him alone. And we do have an entire room to paint." He said cautiously. "Nero, if you need anything, just come, okay? And don't be so proud, it's okay to cry." The elder smiled gently before tugging his brother out of the room. Nero just nodded when the twins left his room. He didn't want to cry, no matter if it was a shame or not. He closed the door behind him, looking at the almost totally painted wall. "I'm sorry Simon... I'm so sorry..." he whispered before he took the brush to go on.

Dante followed his brother into their bedroom. "Now, what did you pick for us?" he asked, grabbing another of their various brushes. Vergil tossed the can to his brother, grinning widely. "Midnight blue." He said, his eyes once again sparkling in excitement. "It's really beautiful, I promise!" Dante smiled, when he looked at the color, then gazed at his brother. "Gettin' romantic, huh?" He asked. "How about painting a moon and some stars too? I should have some white color left somewhere..." Vergil's eyes widened. "R-Really?" He asked, stunned. "That would be amazing, Dante!" He cried out, hugging his brother tight. The younger laughed, embracing his brother lovingly. "Sure, no need to get that excited." He stole a kiss, then released himself again to go and fetch the white color. He had to search a little though, but soon came back with the desired. "Now we can start..." he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the other male's shoulders from behind. "and even if it doesn't really fit in here... We still have to talk about the funeral..." Vergil froze. "Later." He promised. "I'm too happy now." He said curtly before taking a brush and opened the color. "Try not to dirty yourself, Dante. That is my job to do." He said, giving the man a wink as he begun to smear the paint over the white walls, amazed by its beauty. "Damn it Verge... stop being that naughty or we won't get it over today because I have to cuff you somewhere and... you know!" Dante giggled, taking another brush to start at the opposite side of the room. The color was really amazing. "You made a good choice my love. It looks nice, with a moon some stars and a few candles..." he sighed.

Vergil chuckled. "I have my moments of romance, Dante." He said with a grin, dipping his fingers into the paint before smearing over his brother's cheek. "Pretty." He murmured, grinning widely. Dante rolled his eyes. "Vergil, please stop it! We have to get it done, I don't want to sleep on the floor..." he got rid of the color on his face, but in return made it look as if he had a real bad bruise on his cheek. "Just get to work, okay?" he smiled, trying his best not to fall for him this time. Otherwise this would take weeks! Vergil chuckled at his brother's facial expression. It was so cute! Even though, he continued with the paint. It wasn't a tough work, but it was annoying and somewhat boring. But he still couldn't wait for the final results! They painted for a while, until Nero stepped in, carefully taking a look inside. When he saw that they were seriously working, he took another brush to help them, in order to get it over quicker. "My room's done." he said, yawning slightly. "Looks very nice, and your color too."

"Good. As soon as it's dried we can move your stuff back in. If you don't want to sleep elsewhere, of course." Vergil said, looking at their son with expectation. He really, really hoped the boy would stay in his room. Or at least in the reception. Nero sighed deeply. "It's okay... I'm no kid anymore..." he mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. The truth was, he didn't want something like this morning to happen again. "I'll at least survive it." Dante gave the boy a short look, shaking his head. He wasn't good at pretending, but as long as he didn't say anything it wasn't up to them to ask all the time. "It's your choice, but it has nothing to do with being a kid or not. It's about living and being happy. Or at least somewhat happy." Vergil said wisely, putting the finishing touch with the blue. The boy sighed again. "I'm okay, really..." he answered, tired of that topic already. Dante only shook his head again, grabbing the white color, when Vergil was done. He went to the wall where their bed would stand, painting a moon on the still wet blue color, what made it look quite real, when the clors mixed up at some places.

"I trust you." Vergil said before wrapping his arms around his brother's waist, admiring the moon. "Wow, look at this, Nero. It looks like your father actually have an artistic side. How come I've never noticed that, Dante?" Nero turned around, gazing at the moon rather amazed. All of them loved the night, and that moon looked stunning. "Because you never asked me, Vergil." Dante smiled happily, leaning against his brother while he completed his work. "Normally I'm too lazy at all so..." Vergil chuckled. "How could I have asked when I didn't know, dear brother?" He pressed his lips to his brother's neck, smiling happily. "Give me a star, Dante." He murmured, his grin widening. "Uh-hm..." The younger blinked, grabbing a thinner brush to try on a star, white color mixing up with the dark blue on its edges, making it look beautiful. "Like that?" Dante asked, turning his head a little to place a gentle kiss on Vergil's cheek. "Wow..." Nero looked astonished. "You should paint dark green leaves onto my wall too..." he grinned, watching the other painting.

Vergil stared at the star, gaping happily. "It's beautiful, Dante!" He gasped, almost astonished. "And yeah, you really should!" He held his brother tighter, relaxing his chin on his brother's shoulder. Dante smiled softly. "Thank you guys..." he turned around, grinning. "Unfortunately we don't have dark green color here." He kissed his twin gently, releasing himself then, to go on spreading several stars all over the walls. "We'll just have to buy some, then. Don't you agree, Nero?" He asked, placing his arm around his son's shoulders, grinning widely. The boy nodded, also grinning. "Sure, why not?" he asked, looking at Dante who shook his head. "Hey, I'm no talent, this is just... well the least that I can do!" he stated, glaring at the others. "Don't look at me like that!" Vergil grinned. "Nero, we should get this done today, so what about leaving now?" He asked, his eyes following his brother's every single move. It looked so graceful and elegant. A side he'd never discovered in his brother until now. Nero gave Dante a wink, then nodded. "Good idea." he agreed, having the younger of the twins turning around to them. "Okay... you go... You have three seconds, or I'll chase you!"

Vergil chuckled, actually more than willing to follow up on that promise, but leading the boy out of the room. "Yah, yah!" He called before making his way out of the house. "You drive?" He asked Nero, not really waiting for an answer as he sat down in the passenger seat. The boy laughed. "Sure, I don't want you to get caught for not having a driving license." He climbed into the car, bringing them to the paint shop again.

Dante continued with his stars, until he found that he was done for good. When the others came back he was already waiting in the reception, grabbing the color before anyone could even say hi. He just grinned, then went into Nero's room. "I'm done upstairs." he called, then grabbed a brush again. Should they go and have a look, he'd start with the leaves. Hopefully Vergil would be so kind to put the furniture back in again, he wasn't really in for it, as his arms ached already. The elder made his way upstairs, gasping at the moment he stepped into the bedroom. "Whoaa!" He whispered in awe. It was so beautiful, like standing in the middle of the sky, just surrounded by it. Dante started with covering the light green wall with a few beautiful leaves here and here, sighing deeply. He couldn't refuse anything the other's asked him for, and the result of his work wasn't really bad at all. He had enough time in his youth to practice on stuff like that, but he never actually needed it until now.

Vergil decided to move in the furniture so he could be able to lay down in bed, staring at the beautiful ceiling. Once done, he just laid there. Staring. It was amazing. So alive. Like if he actually could just reach up and grab the stars, picking them down one by one for his brother. Nero went down again, to see how Dante was doing, leaving Vergil in his dreams. "Where's Vergil?" asked the younger of the twins when the boy came in, looking at his walls in astonishment. "I bet he's too stunned to stand up." Nero chuckled, taking a seat on the ladder again. "It's just awesome!" Vergil did finally rise to lit those wonderful candles that smelled of roses he loved so much, it's scent mixed with the beauty of the walls a wonder, almost making him dizzy. The only thing missing was his brother's body warm against his own. Dante sighed. Since when had his brother become such a dreamer? He shook his head, finishing his work on Nero's room.

"Vergy?!" he called afterwards, packing all the stuff together. "Would you mind moving the furniture in? I can't feel my arms anymore!" Vergil sighed, rising reluctantly. He wanted to stay in there the entire night! He did drag himself downstairs, stealing a kiss from his brother before wordlessly moving all of his son's belongings back into the room. "There, Nero, I'm done!" He called before taking his brother's hand, tugging the man with him upstairs. "Kiss me." He demanded while advancing towards the bed, a smile of pure happiness upon his graceful lips. Nero sighed, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he truly couldn't stand both of them together. He closed his door when they left, laying down on his bed. Life sucked, it really did, but somehow it went on without himself having a chance to change it. "Simon..." he mumbled, burying his face in his pillow.

Dante grinned, following his brother. He didn't need to ask twice. The younger kissed him gently, pushing him up the stairs to reach their bedroom. He noticed the candles Vergil had lid up and smiled. "Truly romantic today, aren't you...?" he whispered, running his hands through the other's silky hair.


	26. In chains

Warm hands traced his body, teasing and caressing. Making him need. Those blue eyes that smiled at him driving him crazy. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, his fingers tracing the man's cheek and jaw. He leant up and gently brushed his lips against Dante's, his body rushing with heat and happiness as he did. Dante just grinned widely, what made him look a little bit naughty. "Ever thought of me, when you looked into a mirror or did it to yourself...?" he asked, locking their eyes again, just to steal another kiss from his brother while his hands gently caressed the other's back. They had time, no? And he had a promise to keep, a truly sweet promise... Vergil blushed deeply, yet his eyes were still calm. "Always." Was his short and honest reply, letting his hands travel over the other's body, tracing the lines of his muscles. "Did you?" He asked, curiosity seeping through his voice. Dante blinked, blushing only a little. "Honestly? Only when I saw you in the mirror.. I even talked to you back then, telling you all the stuff that touched me... Well..." he took a deep breath, then shaking his head. "But we're here now, and I cannot imagine anything better than that..." The younger grabbed Vergil's shoulders, slowly pushing him down onto the bed, while he pressed his lips against those of his twin. Vergil closed his eyes, returning the kiss while he was pushed down onto the bed, his fingers traveling over his brother's naked skin. It was so warm and soft under his caress, and he couldn't even understand how he'd been able to live most of his life without this. Without him.

Dante smiled when he released the kiss again, straddling his brother's waist. For a moment, he just looked down at him, his face, that was so much alike his own, that silky white hair, his slender but beautiful body. Softly, he ran two fingers over the other's chest, only leaning forwards to reach the drawer of his little nightstand. "What do you prefer, mhm...? Velvet scarfs or...," he grinned a bit, "cuffs...? Maybe chains...?" Vergil moaned at the mere word of chains, his fingers digging into the other's hips before pulling him down for a kiss, his tongue pushing past the other's lips as he held him close, savoring his scent, his taste and his warm skin.The younger parted his lips, meeting his twin's tongue with his own, returning the kiss in a passionate, but tender way, while he had to suppress another smirk. Not that he was used to his new role in any way, but the thought of a little revenge was quite attractive. "Say it..." he whispered softly after their kiss, blowing his warm breath against the other's neck. Vergil shivered, blushing deeply. "S-Say what?" He asked dumbly, hoping his brother didn't refer to what he thought the man did. He gently traced his fingers down his twin's chest and stomach in hope of creating some distraction from the embarrassment.

Dante smiled sweetly, moaning softly by his brother's touch, but he didn't forget his question. His twin's blushing was just too cute! "What... do you prefer...?" he simply asked again, bending down to brush his lips against the elder's neck. Vergil blushed even deeper. "Please brother... Chains... Claim me. Love me. Never leave me." He whispered quietly, moaning at those gentle lips caressing his skin. Oh that felt amazing. Dante shook his head, smiling. "A little bit kinky, dear brother, aren't you? But... if you wait a sec I'll make your wish come true..." He lifted his head again, placing a short kiss onto his twin's lips before he stood up to walk over to the closet. "Never thought I had some, right?" he asked when he opened it to take out some chains. He didn't really know WHY he had them, and that was a fact, but they were there. Vergil raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused. "Do I even want to know why you have those other than it's sexy as hell?" He asked with a grin, running a hand through his hair. "Naaah never used them though..." Dante laughed as he returned to the bed, sitting down next to his brother. "But you know... they might come in handy when dealing with demons..." He pointed at his twin, then suddenly grabbing his arms. "And you are a demon, aren't you...?" Vergil grinned, pressing up against his brother. "Oh I'm a very bad demon." He murmured, licking at his brother's lips. He was filled with excitement and awe. He'd actually doubted his brother to be able to keep his promise. He knew Dante was all too human and kind to ever be able to hurt him on purpose.

Dante chuckled slightly. "You know that I have to fight demons fiercely, no?" he whispered in his brother's ear, removing his lips of his reach. He had to admit that this was rather fun, but for every day? Definitely not. Grinning, he caught Vergil's wrists in the cuffs, fastening the chains at either side of their bed, shivering at the sound that came from them. Vergil stumbled onto the bed when his brother attached the chains to their bed. "I don't know, Dante, from what I have heard you're easily distracted." He teased, grinning widely. The younger gave him a glance, straddling his brother's waist again. "What do you mean?" he asked, unwilling to do anything, unless the answer was given. Vergil couldn't help it anyway. Vergil chuckled. "Oh I think you know exactly what I mean, Dante. I could make you forget even yourself by doing the simplest things. Or maybe that has to do with something else?" He asked, grinning as he placed a kiss on his brother's neck. "That's why you'll never beat me in chess, my beloved." He teased. Dante growled, narrowing his icy blue eyes a bit. "Oh believe me... one day I will." he threatened, running his fingers down the other's chest while he bend down again to kiss him stortly, his tongue traveling down his twin's chin afterwards, to his neck where he bit him as softly as he could. If he wanted more? He'd have to beg for it! Just for teasing.

Vergil bent his head to the side, hoping his brother would catch the hint. He was so damned aroused, and due to the chains, he couldn't do anything about it, which only made the whole thing even hotter. The younger sat up again, glaring down at his brother pretending to be truly helpless. "Now... what should I do, Vergil...?" He asked with an animating voice, his fingers caressing the soft skin of the other's stomach. Vergil groaned, really, really regretting doing this to his brother. He hated begging when he was the one who had to do it. "Y-You know what I want, Dante." He growled, tugging lightly in the restrains. "You know all too well." Dante smirked. "Off course I know, dear brother, but I'm afraid I can't help you, if you don't say something." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, smiling sweetly while he watched his twin's every expression. "I want to hear it..." he almost sang playfully, giving the elder a wink. Verg snarled, once again tugging in the chains. "You know what I like." He murmured. "I... I want you to kiss me." He finally said, surrendering. "Kiss me. Touch me." He whispered blushing deeply.

"Very good..." Dante moved closer to his brother, kissing him gently, his hands caressing his cheeks and neck. "Where do you want me to touch you...?" he whispered into the kiss, slipping his tongue inside the elder's mouth. Vergil moaned, wanting no more than to wrap his arms around his brother's beautiful body. "That's not fair." He murmured, seeking his brother's lips in another kiss. "I was never that cruel to you." The younger smiled. "Oh I wish you were..." he said quietly, then glaring at his brother full of expectation. "You wanted me to be dominant... so you'll have to live with it... So where do you want me to touch you, love?" Dante's finger traveled freely over his twin's body, his lips brushing against his brother's neck again, sucking up a mark right of his throat. He really had to admit that Vergil was really cute if he was abashed, that made him even more adorable. Vergil shivered under his brother's touch, his pride battling fiercely with his need and his trust for his brother. "Touch my face, Dante. Trace you fingers over my chest. Just TOUCH me goddamn it!" He whimpered.

Dante followed his brother's words, placing kisses onto the other's chin and collarbone as well as his chest, his fingers and tongue following. "You better swallow your pride for once, my dear..." he whispered against the sensitive skin, moving a little deeper, one hand caressing his twin's inner thigh."You know I can't do that." Vergil said quietly, almost as if ashamed. "You can't teach an old dog to sit, you know." He said, forcing a smile. He really wanted to change, but hell, his past would never let him do so. "Oh Vergy..." Dante smiled lovingly. "I'll make you swallow your pride, if only for our little game here, but you will do so, I swear..." He kissed his brother's firm abs, his fingers stroking along the other's hips and thighs like a worm summer rain. "What do you want me to do?" Vergil sunk his teeth in his lip, knowing he could easily break the chains if he wanted to. But he didn't. "Caress my skin, Dante. Show me how much you love me." He whispered, closing his eyes. Oh he felt so ashamed yet so terribly excited and turned on.

The younger blinked. "See, you CAN do it..." he said softly, kissing a trail down to the other's thigh, one of his hands brushing over Vergil's erection, but only for a short moment. Dante listened to his brother's moaning and gasping, which he really loved to hear. It made himself groan sometimes, and his twin's shivering was worth it all. Vergil let his head fall back as he concentrated only on his brother's soothing fingers and that star filled night that was their bedroom. A few candles were the only source of light in the entire room, and shadows played over the walls. "D-Dante please." He whispered, his eyes closing again when his brother's hand gently touched his erection. Dante smiled softly. "Please what, Vergil...?" He removed one hand, to grab a candle, sitting between his brother's legs now. He wanted to hear him saying the words, his voice trembling in arousal. Slowly he moved the candle a bit, hot wax dropping onto the elder's chest, while his hand stroke along the other's inner thigh again. Vergil moaned as the wax dropped onto his chest, warming his skin as he tugged in the restrains which he found being more solid than what he first had thought. "W-What is this?" He asked, the smell of roses and sweat almost driving him crazy along with hi brother's teasing touch.

Dante smirked. "Hot wax." he purred, while he let the wax drop onto Vergil's thigh. "Oh and... I forgot to tell you... You won't be able to break the chains..." The younger looked up, trying to seem as innocent as he could manage. "Now... what should I do...?" The candle in his hand lid up his face, making him look younger than he actually was. Vergil moaned. "P-Please, Dante. Touch me." He whispered, the lack of his brother's warm hands and lips almost driving him to madness. "I want to feel you. I need to." He whimpered. "I'll go crazy!" The younger sighed. "One day I'll make you learn it, I swear it, and if it may cost my life..." He chuckled, placing the candle onto the nightstand again, while he laid down next to his brother, wrapping one arm around his body, the other hand stroking down to the other's thigh again. He stretched his neck a little, kissing Vergil passionately, his tongue searching for that of his twin. Vergil moaned into the kiss, returning it with tenderness and eager, caressing the other's tongue with his. "Please Dante, I want to feel you around me." He whispered, blushing deeply, the shame starting to wear off.

Fuck! Dante sighed inwardly. Now he knew why this wasn't the best idea. He removed his hand, grabbing their lube from the nightstand. "Well then..." he smirked, tracing his tongue down his brother's body, while he spread something of that liquid between his hands, massaging the other's erection for a moment. "You'll have to make it up to me, dear brother..." he whispered, as he straddled his twin's waist again, his hips still lifted up a bit. He bend forward, stealing a gentle kiss again, both hands supported on the elders chest, as he slowly settled down a bit. Vergil smiled. "Oh I will." He said, his hands wishing no more than to rest upon his brother's beautiful hips. He wanted to run his hands all over that warm, soft skin. He tugged in the chains again, just to test them a little, grimacing when the slowly cut into his wrists, bruising them. Dante clenched his teeth, as he slowly let his brother enter him, his head bend back and a concentrated look on his face. He should have released the chains before, that might have brought him a proper preparation. he bit his lower lip, clinging to the elder as he was fully embedded. He breathed heavily, his face buried in his twin's neck. It took him a short time, until he finally managed to move a little, moaning quietly. Vergil sunk his teeth into his lip, muffling the moan that tried to escape him. "D-Dante?" He whispered. "K-Kiss me?" He begged, tugging lightly in the restrains. He liked what his brother already had taught him. To beg instead of demanding. He never wanted to make his brother sad by taking him for granted.

Dante smiled lovingly, when he released himself a little from his brother's chest. At least it didn't hurt too much this time, it was okay if he had all the time that he needed. Fortunately no tears this time. "Off course..." he whispered, pressing his lips gently against his twin's, his tongue caressing them tenderly, while he ran his hands through the silky, silver hair. Vergil parted his lips instantly, savoring his brother's body so close to his own, the way their skin touched, his brother's fingers in his hair, and his scent. "You're so beautiful." He whispered gently. "A-ah... I... I know... And... s-so are... you...!" Dante moaned, while he moved his hips up and down a little faster, his Fingers caressing his brother's skin tenderly. Fine droplets of sweat wetted his hair, as he bent down again, his lips stroking along Vergil's neck, then nibbling it softly, until he finally bit him, like he knew he would like it, willing to taste the sweet taste of the elder's blood again. Vergil cried out in pain and pleasure, feeling himself nearing to climax, his brother's movements along with the teeth sunk down in his neck and the way his arms were getting numb due to the chains so great, like nothing he had never experienced before. Not even with his brother.

Dante closed his eyes, running his tongue over the fresh wound, savoring the coppery taste of his twin's blood, while he increased his movements again, feeling his brother close to his orgasm. He himself wouldn't take too long from now either. He wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, pressing their bodies against each other, what let him moan again, as his own erection brushed over the other's stomach with every thrust he made. Vergil cried out again as he came hard, buried deep inside his brother's body, his arms trying to break free from the restrains, almost succeeding as his back arched. His hair lying around his face once again like his brother's. Feeling the warmth of his brother's semen spreading inside of him was all that it took to make Dante climaxing too. He shivered, when all tension fell from his body, almost crying out in pleasure. Slowly he sat halfway up, panting. The younger framed his twin's face with both hands, looking at him with still sparkling eyes. "You look... so damn... adorable... that way.." he gasped, kissing the other's lips lovingly.

Vergil grinned. "You like the weak part of me, huh? When I'm completely defenseless? That turns you on?" He asked, grinning. He longed to caress his brother's cheek, but settled with leaning up for a kiss. Dante hooked an arm around his brother's head, returning the kiss softly. "I must admit that you make a nice view, yes..." he said then, reaching out for the chains to free his love again. Vergil chuckled, sighing in relief as his arms were free. He didn't waste any time but his fingers immediately came to his brother's face, cupping his cheek. "Hello beautiful." He said with a teasing grin, letting his thumb brush over the man's lip. The younger closed his eyes, blushing slightly. "I love you so much..." he whispered, his hand nuzzling his brother's hair absently. "You're happy being free again...?" Dante smiled, moving even closer to his brother's warm body. Vergil chuckled. "I get to touch you, I've never bee happier." He said truthfully, his fingers brushing over his brother's jaw and neck. The younger's soft skin always amazed him so. Time after time. It was so warm and safe. Dante smiled, holding the elder close. "You'll still have to make it up to me..." he whispered, brushing his lips against the other's, only looking at him through halfway closed eyes. His face looked so soft in the flickering light of the candles, and with his hair combed down. He shivered noticeable, as he let his fingers stroke down his brother's back.

The elder grinned, his hands traveling down his twin's side, brushing over his hips and ass. "Then, tell me what you want, and I will give you it. Tell me you want the world and I will gladly claim it for you." He whispered, his lips brushing against the ones of his brother. Dante grinned, leaning against his twin. "Na na na... let's leave the world out, you know what might happen then, and I don't want to lose you. But... how about teh same treatment, huh?" He glanced at the chains, blushing. Vergil laughed and before Dante even had time to react, Vergil had him pinned down on the bed, the restrains closing around his wrists. "I knew it." He purred. "You have a kink." He teased, licking at his brother's ear. Dante looked almost shocked. "Damn it, you're quick!" he hissed, trying to move his arms, what made the chains clash quietly. They were really tough! "You just.. made me curios, that's all..." he mumbled, shivering when the other male's tongue ran over his ear.

Vergil chuckled. "Curious, eh? What ever you say, my precious." He said, giving the man a wink before rising from the bed. "You just sit there, and I will be right back." He had a wicked glint in his eyes as he grinned, leaving his brother behind in the room. He was glad that the boy was sleeping. The grin spread when he took the ice cubes and the whipped cream along with some strawberries. He chuckled when he returned to their room, his brother looking rather scared and pissy at him for leaving. "Missed me, my darling?" The younger growled. "I thought you'd just leave me here and do whatever... That wasn't funny!" he pouted, closing his eyes for a moment. "Imagine someone would find me here, or a demon would step in!" He tried to look really pissy, but he could never reach Vergil's perfection in it. "What took you so long?" Vergil smiled gently as he sat down on the bed, placing a kiss on his brother's lips. "I'm sorry, but you know I'd never leave you like this. Look what I brought." He said with a naughty grin, showing his brother the stuff he'd collected. Dante's eyes widened, as he stared at the ice cubed. "You wanna torture me?" a asked, hiding a sly grin. The mere thought of the melting ice made him shiver, and the strawberries and cream? He wished that he could get his hands free, but no chance for that!

Vergil chuckled, tracing the cube of ice over his lover's skin, circling around each of the nipples. "Oh no, not torture, but you know how much I LOVE playing." He said with a grin as he let the ice travel over his body before stopping at his lover's navel. Dante gasped, when the cold ice touched his skin, his body shaking noticeable of the thrills the cold sent through is body. "T-that's c-cold!" he mumbled, turning his face towards his twin's. "Kiss me, Vergil..." The elder grinned and complied, capturing his brother's legs as he spread his twin's legs, letting the ice wander further down, to the man's penis and balls. "Cold?" he asked with a smirk. Dante jerked, arching his back. He bit his lower lip, gasping again. "Ah.. V-vergil... p-please... t-that..." he struggled, trying to move away, but he had no chance, as it only made the chains clashing again. Vergil licked at his brother's neck. "That's what, Dante?" He asked, his teeth grazing the soft skin of his brother, the ice melting between his fingers. "Damn you Verge, that's so damned cold!" Dante squeaked, shivering noticeable. "This is... pure torture! You'll... have to... warm me up again.. please...!" He wished that he could pull his brother close, but no matter how hard he tried, the chains wouldn't give him free.

Vergil chuckled, tossing the ice onto the floor before soothing the skin with his hands and fingers, following the exact path he had with the ice cube. "This better, Dante?" The younger moaned quietly, slowly closing his eyes as he relaxed a little again. "Y-yes...!" he murmured, nodding slightly. "That... feels much better.." He leaned against his brother's touch as far as the chains allowed it, savoring every second of it. Vergil smiled and moved to sit on the floor next to the bed. Taking a berry, he mushed it between his fingers before licking it off. The taste was heavenly and he did it again, offering it to his brother. Dante blushed, as he stretched his neck a bit, to lick the mushed strawberry off his brother's fingers. Hell that was a little embarrassing, even for him! "Vergil... please... come back to me... I..." he sighed, blushing even deeper. "I want to feel you next to me... your touch, your warmth..." he whispered silently. Vergil smiled gently, placing the bowl with the berries on his brother's stomach before climbing over him to lay by his side, bringing one of the sweet berries to his love's lips. "I like feeding you." He purred, tracing his hands over his brother's body. The younger stared at the strawberries, then sighing in relief, when his brother came back to him. He moved as close as he could, his cheeks still tinted in a dark crimson. He snatched the berry with his lips, chewing on it with an abashed grin. "I love strawberries.. And I love you even more..." he mumbled, blinking a few times.

The elder laughed. "Yeah. Love you too, Dante." He said with a gentle smile. He took his time feeding his brother with the berries, occasionally stealing one or two himself. When his brother's squirming couldn't be ignored anymore, he propped his head up on a fist, studying him. "You are almost knocking over the bowl." He stated. "I wonder what it is you might want." Dante couldn't help it but to smirk. "Now I get it back, huh..?" he asked with trembling voice, and increased breath. Vergil's stroking just made him long for more. "I want you, Vergil... I want to feel you... touching me... I want to taste your sweet kisses I..." he bit his lower lip. "Just don't leave me here without doing at least anything!" he blushed again, glancing at his elder twin. Vergil couldn't help the laughter that escaped him as he straddled his brother's waist, licking playfully at his lips. "You say it, and I'll bring you the world." He whispered before claiming his brother's lips, kissing him as he caressed his face and chest. Again, Dante just wanted to follow his reflexes to throw his arms around his brother, clashing his chains another time. He returned the kiss lovingly, pressing his body against that of the other male, who could feel his erection perfectly. "I told you... I want... to feel your hands on my body, your warm fingers on my skin, everywhere..." he whispered trembling, claiming the other's lips again then.

Vergil grinned, tracing his hand down his brother's chest, shifting slightly to be able to let his hand run over his brother's erection and thighs. "Hm, I wonder on which splendid way I should make you come." He said with a smirk. The younger moaned, squirming lightly. "J-just surprise me, Vergil, will ya...?" he asked, giving his brother the sweetest smile he was able to, while he longed for the elder's every touch, making him feel as if his skin would burn under the other male's fingers, and compared to the ice before he felt really warm now. Vergil laughed. "But you see, I've never been good at surprises." He teased, kissing his brother's collarbone as he caressed the man's inner thigh, working his hand up to the younger's erection. Dante closes his eyes again, blushing a pretty pink. "C-claim me... brother..." he whispered then, his voice almost not audible. He bucked his hips, groaning silently. The elder grinned before slipping two fingers into his brother's body, his twin still stretched since their last round. "Hm, claim you, you say? Might it be here, you're referring to?" He asked, knowing he was being cruel. Almost crying out in pleasure, Dante bit his lower lip. "A-ah Vergil... I..." he gasped, his body shaking with hot and cold thrills again. "I... just show me... that I belong to you... and only you... I... want to feel it... p-please!" he moaned in despair, blushing deeply.

Vergil looked at his brother through half shut eyes before withdrawing his fingers. Pressing a kiss to his brother's lips, he just pushed his erection right into the other's body. Dante jerked, trying to scream, but the kiss didn't really let him. He crossed his legs behind Vergil's back, tears shooting into his eyes, but he held them shot. Damn, that fucking hurt! He could only hope that Vergil had mercy enough to remain motionless for a short while, giving him time to relax. Vergil kissed his brother's lips a final time before moving onto his jaw, tracing his lips down his neck and to his shoulder. "Is that what you wanted, Dante?" He asked, scraping his teeth against the warm skin. The younger nodded trembling, wishing that he could hold his brother tight. He calmed down under his twin's gentle kisses, blinking against his tears. That mixture of violence and tenderness was somehow amazing, although he couldn't stand that every time. "V-vergil..." he moaned, but didn't really expect an answer. He trusted the other male with all his heart, so it was okay. Vergil smiled gently, kissing his brother's lips again. "Yes, Dante, my beautiful?" He asked, his fingers brushing over the other's erection before his hand wrapped itself around the man's penis.

Dante groaned, stretching out, while he tried to claim his twin's lips again. "P-please... move..." he gasped, before trying to kiss his brother again. He could not hug him, even if he wanted, but he wanted to feel him, feel his warmth and love. Vergil smiled and pressed a kiss to the other's lips as he complied, thrusting gently while moaning. If he'd been able to, he would have smiled. His brother was his sanctuary, and hearing his pleasured little moans and whimpers was absolute heaven. Knowing what he did to the man, feeling what Dante did to himself. The younger closed his eyes again, concentrating only on Vergil, his touches, his doings. He wanted to embrace him so hard, pulling him even closer, it almost hurt. He listened to his brother's noises, besides his own, bucking his hips on the others every thrust. Vergil started to stroke his brother's erection as he licked at the man's lips. He wondered if his brother felt the same as he did, knowing how much a single touch from him could affect the elder's whole person. As he thrust harder, the movements of his hand also increased, the fingers of his free hand roaming his brother's skin, caressing and marking.He didn't only feel the same, in addition, Dante questioned himself how he could have lived without all of this. His groaning increased, as Vergil's movement did, and his body shivered with thrills. "I-I l-love you, Vergil..." he whispered, what sounded more like gasping, but he didn't care. He didn't want anybody else to touch him like that anymore, this was more than only wonderful.

Vergil smiled as he pressed his lips to the other's ear, the pleasurable warmth spreading through his body. "You complete me." He whispered before that heat exploded through him, almost driving him to insanity. "We-We're one..." Dante moaned, when he felt the well known tension building up inside himself. Vergil's lips on his ear made him only tremble more. He turned his face a bit, glancing at his twin through half closed lids, trying to smile. Oh how he wanted to embrace him! As if sensing his brother's wish, he enlaced his fingers with his brother's, one hand still stroking the man's erection with firm movements. "I love you." He said before pressing his lips to his brother's in a firm kiss. Dante grabbed his brother's hand, squeezing it slightly, his fingers trembling noticeable. He tried to say something, but he couldn't. Returning the kiss and moaning into it, his tension fell off too suddenly, making his body shake as he savored the releasing feeling of his orgasm. Vergil bit back his cry as the man's body tightened around him, fingers holding his almost painfully tight, and he thrust once more before coming, buried deep inside his brother. He fell against the man's chest, nuzzling his neck and tracing his chest with his free hand.

The younger relaxed again, leaning his head back into the pillows, his eyes slowly closing. Now he was really exhausted, and finally he noticed that his arms were strained. "V-vergil...?" he whispered, still holding the other's hand. "Would you...?" Vergil chuckled before he shifted so he was no longer buried inside the other male, then he released his twin from the restrains before snuggling up close to his warmth again. "Better?" He asked, burying his face in the other's neck again. Smiling, Dante wrapped his arms around his twin, holding him close. That felt like heaven! He nodded slightly, turning his head a little to be able to place a gentle kiss onto his brother's cheek. "That was... interesting..." he admitted then, blushing lightly. "But... I'd rather be able to embrace you, if I feel the need to do so..." The elder grinned. "Does that mean we can do this again?" He asked with obvious eager, moving just a little closer to his twin so there was no space at all between them, just skin pressing against skin. Dante sighed deeply. "Oh Vergy..." he mumbled, blinking a few times. "As long as you don't want it NOW, I don't care..." It wouldn't be a surprise if his brother could do another round, but he was definitely done for tonight!

Vergil chuckled. "You really that tired, huh?" He asked with a smile. He was rather tired himself, but he'd never show that to his brother. Dante had already seen too much of his weak side this night, and he was not going to show it more than necessary. "Maybe we should get some sleep." He said, yawning. The younger rolled his eyes. "C'mon Vergil you're driving me insane!" he sighed again, shaking his head. No surprise, really. He yawned as well, pulling their sheets over his brother and himself. "You're not the one who has to stand being taken all the time... I wonder if I should change that, we'll see how neat you can complain then, little brother." Dante smirked, glancing at Vergil. He knew how much he hated it to be called 'little'. Vergil snorted. "The only thing little about me is my sanity." He said, giving his brother's inner thigh a playful pinch. "You're the young one, here." He smirked, once again turning his head up against the other's neck where the most of his heat seemed to collect. He relaxed with a happy sigh, breathing in his brother's scent. Dante jerked slightly. "Hey!" he complained, clinging to his brother again. "Dam it Verge, shut up and lemme sleep okay?" He gave the elder a wink, gently kissing the other male's neck. He was really tired, and he didn't intend to start one of their childish 'the-difference-between-you-and-me' debates. Instead, he just closed his eyes, savoring the other's nearness and warmth, which made him slip away into his dreams. Vergil smiled as his brother yawned and closed his eyes. "You sleep, my beautiful." He whispered while wrapping his arms around the man's body, also his eyes falling shut as sleep claimed him.


	27. Bloodbound

It was early evening, when Nero came home the next day. He shouldn't have been out, as the doctors ordered him to rest a few days more, but he just had to leave. He went away before breakfast, or at least before the twins woke up. He didn't want to see anybody, so he walked through the city, not even knowing where to. Anyway, his mood was worse than before when the red sign of the 'Devil May Cry' came in sight. If he had to listen to Dante's and Vergil's complaints now he would probably freak out completely. He could imagine that they were really pissed, but he didn't really care RIGHT NOW!

One hand pressed on his mouth, and one of his eyes black he opened the door to the reception, carefully looking inside. If he could manage to slip into his room unseen, he would! "Boy. Stay." Vergil ordered, not bothering to rise from the couch where he sat, his arms and legs crossed. "Where have you been? And what is it you're trying to hide from us." He ordered the boy to tell him. Dante sat at his desk, his feet on top of it, as usual. He looked up from his magazine, raising an eyebrow when he recognized Nero. The boy growled, but didn't even make the attempt to stop. Fuck! Can't they only ONCE be somewhere else when he didn't want to see them?! "That's non of your business!" he hissed, trying to escape through the door that lead to their flat. He wasn't in for ANY kind of argument now. His nose was bloody, as well as his lip, from which the blood still dropped, that's why he kept his hand over his mouth. Even his coat was covered with blood on his chest.

Vergil darted up from the couch, jumping in front of the boy, stopping his path. "Don't you DARE take that tone towards me!" He hissed, forcing the boy's hand away from his face. "Who did this to you?" He demanded to know, a hand resting upon his hip. Nero's eyes narrowed, while he stared at Vergil, both fists clenched. "I told you...! Just leave ma alone okay? I'm not in the mood for any fucking discussion, damn it!" At the moment he didn't care for his tone, nor who he had in front of him. The only thing he was glad about was that that bloody human was still alive. "I'm afraid you're still our son Nero, and therefore you have to answer. We're not authoritarian at all, but you don't really think you can have a fight and just step in as if nothing had happened, do you?" Dante got up, stopping only when he arrived next to his brother, facing the boy as well. Vergil was practically shaking in anger, his worry long since forgotten, his jaw and fists clenched tight. Who was this kid to talk to him that way!? After all they'd gone through, after all they'd done for him, how DARED he to be that unrespectful. "You ARE going to tell me what the fuck's wrong with you!" He growled, wanting more than anything to just hit something.

"Try me..." Nero just turned around, making his way to the couch to sit down on it. He wanted something to drink, he was also hungry, and eh wanted to get rid of the fucking blood, not to mention that his wounds hurt. Why can't they just leave him alone? He wasn't about to tell them what happened, he just wanted to go to bed or something. Dante sighed, then took a deep breath. He reached out one hand, laying it onto Vergil's shoulder to make him calm down a bit. Vergil took a deep breath, trying to settle his anger. "We have to know." He said simply, sitting down on his brother's desk. "We're both worried." 'Even if I want to kill you' The elder thought to himself. "And if someone's hit you? We have to file a report or something." Nero clenched his teeth, looking up to the ceiling. "That's nothing!" he mumbled, closing his eyes. "There's nothing to know either... Just a fight, nothing more..." Dante crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the door to their flat. "Just a fight... So you were the one to start it...?" Vergil sighed and moved closer to the couch, sitting down next to him. "Talk to us, Nero. I mean it. I am NOT going to let anyone hurt MY son, you hear me, brat?" He said sternly, his eyes dark.

The boy took a deep breath, wishing that he could just destroy something. "And what'll you do then? Kill him? Damn I'm glad that this fucking asshole is still alive, he got what he deserved so LET IT BE DAMN IT!" Dante stared at Nero from his place. What the hell was wrong with the boy? He was pretty sure that Vergil would soon lose his temper, but who wouldn't? Vergil closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. "You're testing my patience, Nero." He said calmly, opening his eyes. "Now, tell me what have happened, and we will make sure that it will not happen again."Nero laughed, turning away. "Then you could as well amputate my arm..." he said bitterly, jumping off the couch again. If they wouldn't let him go inside, he could as well go back outside again. "If that stupid thing wasn't... Simon would still be alive..." he added on his way to the door. Dante raised an eyebrow again, attempting to follow the boy to catch him.

Vergil was faster than his brother, though, and struck the boy across his face, anger radiating through every damned cell of his body. "Do not EVER say that again! Do you hear me!? Self accusations will only lead you to insanity and pain so you might as well cut it out!! We ALL miss Simon!" He roared, too fucking angry to keep his composure any longer. Nero stared at the elder, almost shocked when he got hit. "How dare you...?" he whispered, trying to step back. "I didn't say that it was MY fault, but it's the fault of this goddamned thing!" The boy lifted his devilbringer a bit, his body shaking in anger as well. "Vergil!" Dante shook his head. It wasn't that Nero wouldn't have deserved it, he could even stand it, but that wasn't really the time for methods like this. He made a few steps towards the others, sighing deeply. Vergil glared at the boy before drawing him to his chest, holding him tight. "It's a part of you. Whether you like it or not. You cannot change it. And I'm worrying about you, Nero. You can't even imagine how fucking scared I was when you weren't here this morning. Foolish kid." He murmured as he hugged his son tight.

"Let me go!" Nero complained, struggling, but in truth he only wanted to hide the tears, that threatened to run down his cheeks. Dante reached out a hand, petting the boy's silvery hair. "It's okay Nero, you don't have to be ashamed. You'll learn to handle that thing soon enough, I promise." Nero clenched his teeth, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't able to hold back his tears any longer. Vergil held his boy tighter when he begun to weep. He dragged the kid along to the couch, drawing him down in his lap and cradling him against his chest, petting his hair. "Don't be afraid to cry, Nero. If you keep it all up, it will kill you." Nero leaned his head against Vergil's shoulder, his eyes closed. He sobbed quietly, but the soothing warmth of the elder slowly calmed him down a bit. Dante sat down next to them, biting his lower lip. He hated situations like that one, as he always felt helpless. "Now, would you pleas tell us what happened to you...?" he asked softly, reaching out a hand to touch the boy's shoulder.

"I agree." Vergil said, pressing a kiss to the boy's brow. "I promise to not hurt whoever did this." He said honestly. "I would never break a promise, would I, Dante?" He asked with a smile, hoping his brother would help him reassure the boy. "Never." Dante confirmed, also smiling. Nero rubbed his eyes with both fists, staring at the light-blue glowing devilbringer for a moment. "I don't know who he was, really..." he said then, looking down onto hsi lap. "He just came running calling me a demon and trying to kill me or whatever..." He lifted his sleeve a bit, showing the other's a halfway healed cut. "I just tried not to kill him myself..." Vergil held the boy if possibly even tighter while closing his eyes, just surrendering. "Oh hell." He murmured, his fingers playing over the boy's back while he buried his face in the hook of Nero's neck, sighing heavily. "It will take time to heal, due to the poison already in your blood." He said quietly, trying not to get pissed again. "It's not that bad.." Nero said quietly, licking the blood off his lower lip. "I got rid of his knife early enough..." Then he looked at Vergil, and even Dante, who seemed rather shocked. "See? That's why I didn't want to tell you anything about that..." he sighed, clenching his teeth again. "Don't worry Nero," Dante managed to say, while he tried to sound as normal as even possible. "I know those idiots playing devil hunters out there... They'll all notice that they aren't capable of anything else than sucking, at least if a real demon kills them." He sighed deeply, placing an arm around the boy's shoulder. "And you have to be more careful, kid..."

Vergil nodded, agreeing to his brother's words. "Yes. I'll follow you wherever you will go tomorrow, just so you know." He said, giving the boy a look that surely wouldn't have him arguing. "I want to see you getting around safely."

"No, thanks..." Nero answered, shaking his head. "I don't feel like going out for good..." he added frustrated, his eyes still closed. "I don't know where to go either so why should I...?" The boy sighed, leaning back again. Dante wanted to say something, but he didn't. It was Nero's decision what to do and what not. "We still have something to talk about, don't you think?" He asked, looking at the others. Vergil nodded. When Nero was involved, it was only one thing. "The preparations." He murmured with a pained grimace. He'd really wanted to put this off for as long as possible. Nero bit his lower lip, cursing as it started to bleed again. "I'm sorry guys, we can't do it without talking about it first." Dante pointed out, resting his chin in one hand.What about flowers, and where? And how shall we explain the fact that we want a funeral without even having a corpse?" He sighed. That wasn't easy! "Roses... white roses..." Nero whispered, gazing down onto the floor again.

Vergil nodded. "Roses it is. And about the corpse, it's simple, Dante. We can just say the boy in question died in a drowning accident." He said quietly, sighing deeply after he did. "How about the casket? We should chose one. And also talk to the person in charge of the graveyard where mother is buried." He murmured, chewing on his lip. Dante nodded. "Just give me the number and I'll call..." he offered, staring onto the ceiling. The mere thought of having to sit in a graveyard's chapel for the last devotion truly gave him the creeps, but if it made Nero happy... "Maple wood would suit him, I think..." Nero said softly, both fists clenched. Vergil smiled. "Yes, it would. It's elegance suits him perfectly." He said quietly. "So, Dante, you will take care of the grave, Nero, you want to chose a coffin for him?" He asked, his fingers brushing gently over the boy's side. Dante nodded. "Once you give me the number, otherwise I'll go there personally tomorrow in the morning. We just need a certain date." he murmured, one arm still laid around Nero's shoulder. The boy nodded as well. "I'll do my best..." he whispered, trying hard not to cry again. Vergil nodded again, setting the boy on his feet. "Go and take a shower, and the go to bed. You need to rest." He smiled, kissing the boy's hand before sending him off, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist, burying his face in the man's neck. "This is hard." He muttered.

Nero nodded, swallowing hard, before he turned to the door. "Good night..." he said quietly before leaving. He went to the kitchen first, though. Still hungry and thirsty he looked for something to eat and drink before he went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. Dante nodded in silent agreement. "It is..." he confirmed, pulling his brother a little closer. "But we have to do it, at least for Nero..." Vergil nodded slowly. "I'll give you the number." He said, excusing himself from his brother's arms and went over the desk, pulling out the phonebook, flipping the pages mostly on random before he found the number. He scratched it down on a piece of paper which he handed to his brother without a single word. The younger sighed. "All right... For when...? I mean which day?" he asked, while he made his way over to the phone, sitting down on his desk. Vergil sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "Next Friday?" He suggested. "Hell I don't know." He murmured. "When Yulia was buried-" He started but his voice broke. He still hated talking about it. "It took some while to prepare stuff." He then finished.

Dante sighed deeply. For a moment he cursed Vergil to hell. Where the fuck did he leave his cold logic if it was truly needed? It wasn't easier for himself, especially making that call and stuff, what should HE sayß He shook his head, taking a deep breath before he went to his twin again, gently pushing down his hands, to frame his face with both hands. "Vergil..." he said softly, then just kissed the other male, pulling him into a tight embrace. Vergil returned the kiss, clinging to the man as if his life was depending on it. "I think this is harder for me than him. The funeral, I mean, not the loss. I've lost all people precious to me, Dante, and I can't help but to feel a bit helpless." He murmured, savoring his brother's warmth. "Fuck I'm weird, ain't I?" Dante closed his eyes, petting his lover's hair. "You are, brother... You are..." he answered, sighing deeply. "You still have me, Vergil, and you have Nero, so please... stop living in the past, you can't change it anyway... It's over, and nothing can bring them back, as hard as it sounds."he added, placing another kiss on the elder's forehead. Vergil sighed heavily. "I wish I could, Dante. I just keep waiting for the day that someone, or something, is taking you away from me again. As it did before. And with my mother. And Eva. And now Simon. Ah, hell, you call, I have something I must do." He murmured, wanting to get out of his brother's hair and stop bothering him for a while.

"Vergil...!" Dante locked their eyes for a moment, both hands resting on his twin's shoulders. "Nothing, I tell you, NOTHING will ever take me away from you, you hear me? And I won't let anything take you away from me, never, until the day we die, okay?" he hugged the other one tightly, closing his eyes again. "Damn it Vergil, I love you... I just can't see you like this, it hurts..." Vergil smiled gently, his arms holding his brother tight. "That's why I'm leaving. Just for a little while. I need to go back there, and you need to make that call." He said gently, pressing a kiss on the other's lips. Dante released his brother from his embrace, running a hand over his cheek. "It is late, Vergil..." he said, turning to the telephone. "Don't stay away too long, okay?" He sighed again, staring at the phone. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Vergil smiled faintly, kissing his love with tenderness. "I promise." He whispered before hurrying out of their house, stopping only to take Yamato with him. Once out in the cool air, he felt free. He quickly made his way to his garden, running his fingers over all the flowers. "Hello, mother." He said right out, cause he knew she was there. He could feel it, somehow. He often snuck out to tend in the yard, so it was always in perfection.

Dante stared at the door for a long time after it had closed. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling worried. Did he say something wrong? Biting his lower lip he took the piece of paper Vergil gave him, dialing the number to place his call. It took some time, and it was hard to stay calm, but he was glad to have it over after all was settled. He stood up then, climbing up the stairs to their second floor to take a hot shower. When he finally left the yard, he was feeling completely content and relaxed. He'd stayed for nearly an hour, talking to his mother as if she was there in person. When he returned, the house was dark. He snuck up to their room, stripping out of his clothes. Dante sat on the edge of their bed, wearing nothing more than the white towel that he wrapped around his hips. He didn't feel the need to switch off the light, but the couldn't sleep as well. He was waiting for his brother, and when he came in, he turned his head towards the elder, watching him undressing without saying a word.

"You angry?" He asked his brother with caution, sitting down next to him and caressing his damp skin with his fingertips. "I'm sorry I took so long." The younger shook his head, glancing at his brother with a weak smile. "Off course not... I was just worried.." he whispered, tugging his twin into his arms. "I love you Vergil..." Vergil sighed deeply, letting his brother hug him. "I love you too, Dante." He said quietly, caressing the skin of his brother's thigh that wasn't covered with fabric. "How did the call go?" He asked, not really caring at the moment. Not wanting to know. Dante closed his eyes, his fingers gently petting his brother's back. "It's all settled.." he only said curtly, not wanting to talk about it either. "And how about you? You're feeling better now?" he demanded to know, gazing into the elder's eyes. Vergil smiled gently, tracing his brother's cheek with his fingers. "I'm fine." He said, his smile widening. "I talked to Yulia." He whispered with excitement, his eyes reflecting happiness and a calm that was very unusual in him.

The younger returned his twin's smile, brushing his lips against Vergil's neck. "I'm glad to hear that, dear..." he said quietly, placing both hands on the elder's shoulders again, to look at him afterwards. "What about our bonding...?" he wanted to know then. "I... really want to be with you forever..." Vergil smiled again, his hands resting on his brother's waist. "I also talked to her about that. I'm sure she'd be thrilled for us." He said, relaxing against his brother. "As soon as possible? After the funeral?" He suggested, brushing his lips against the man's neck, a gesture that wasn't meant to arouse, just meant to be plain tender and loving. Dante sighed silently, savoring his twin's touch. "We could do it now..." he whispered, closing his eyes again. "I wouldn't want it after such a sad thing like a funeral and... it's nothing for the public, really... It's something between you and me..." he added calmly, smiling lovingly.

Vergil could feel his heart skip a beat, and he looked at his brother with big eyes. "Y-You mean that?" he asked with surprise and eager. He really hoped his twin was serious about this whole thing. Dante nodded, kissing his brother gently, his hands running through his silky hair. "Off course I mean it.." he whispered then, taking a deep breath. "You're all I ever wanted, and all that I'd ever want, I'll never let come anything between us... You just have to agree..." He felt like crying in joy as he kissed his brother's lips lovingly. "Yes, Dante." He said gently. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it." He whispered eagerly, his fingers brushing against his brother's face. His lips, his jaw, his cheek. The perfection of love as wonderful as always. Dante closed his eyes for a short moment, when the other male's fingers came to caress his skin. "Then it will be." he whispered, when he opened his lids again, smiling softly. "We'll have to trigger, both..." he explained, although he couldn't get familiar with his demon form. "And the rest... well you could guess, right?" Vergil nodded. "Cut, exchange blood. As simple as that?" He asked, already longing to trigger. To feel that incredible power mix with his brother's.

"Mhm-hm..." Dante nodded, while he leaned forward to grab rebellion, which he had placed not far away from their bed, just in case a demon might step in and say hello, it wouldn't be the first time for it to happen. "But with that one here... like some kind of sacrifice..." He looked at his sword, shuddering. It wasn't fun to cut oneself with it, who else would know that better than himself? But his wounds had healed again, so what? He took a deep breath, before his shape shifted, enveloped by a sparkling red light, dark wings spreading on his back, his skin all black and much alike thick leather. He had never seen his appearance in a mirror, and he never wanted to. He could feel the strength of that demon's blood rushing through his veins, but he had learned to perform the triggering without crying out in pain long ago. Vergil soon followed his brother, moaning at that pleasurable strength rushing through his veins. He reached out to touch his brother's face, smiling. "You look beautiful this way, Dante." He said gently, his voice sounding slightly metallic. The younger blinked, slowly looking at his brother. Hell, when he looked the way that he does, only in red then he was anything else but beautiful! "You're really into demonic beauty, are you...?" he asked, his own voice sounding a lot deeper and slightly metallic too. "What's so beautiful about it?" he asked, showing off his fangs while he looked at his own claws. He could imagine what Vergil meant, really, but he tried to force those thoughts to fade away.

"Your strength and your elegance. That's what I find beautiful, Dante." He said, grinning as he touched the man's sharp teeth. "It makes you dangerous. Like a rose. Strong, sharp and yet so very elegant." He whispered, almost in awe, before capturing his brother's lips, just for a little taste of what that power had to offer, moaning deeply as it exploded against him. Dante's eyes widened a bit, as his brother kissed him, his own fangs scraping against the other demon's lips. Hell that was so damn strange! Exciting, yes, but really weird. "Vergil..." he whispered after the kiss, shaking his head."You should better... let it be... you know that my longing for blood is even worse in this form..." The elder chuckled, tilting his head. "And you know I want to give you everything you wish." He said as he stepped closer, offering up his neck. "I'm yours." He whispered gently. Dante stared at the offered neck, the thick, grayish black skin, and tried to resist, his claws stroking over it. He bit his lower lip, making it bleed because of his fangs. The younger could almost feel that hot, strong blood circling underneath that skin. No matter how hard he tried, his demonic instinct claimed his human mind, mixing it into one, whether he wanted or not. He wanted to taste that blood, inwardly cursing Vergil for making him do this, as he bent down his head, sinking hi teeth into his twin's neck, his claws wrapped around the other's shoulders.

Vergil shivered. That pain spreading a wonderful feeling through him as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, tugging him closer. "What you want, Dante, I give." He murmured as he held his brother tenderly, feeling those sharp fangs in his neck along with the pulsating pain. Dante growled, what didn't really sound human anymore, sucking at the deep wound he just bit, savoring the coppery taste of Vergil's unusual warm blood, what made his claws scratching the other demon's shoulders slightly. He couldn't really say what that all was about, but his brother's blood was somehow addicting. He let his hands run down the other's back, touching the black leathered wings. Vergil moaned, his back arching, wanting to escape that touch yet make it stronger. "P-Please don't tease me like that." He whispered, his claws accidentally digging into his brother's hips. Dante pulled his head back, still staring at the wound, that slowly closed, then he glared at Vergil. "What's wrong...?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, and with an innocent look, that was rather funny with his appearance right now. Obviously he truly didn't know what the other might mean.Vergil shook his head and pressed the man up gently against the wall, his back towards his brother. "This, dear brother, is what I mean." he said, touching the base of his twin's one wing with gentle fingers, almost teasing him.

The younger looked surprised, as he was pushed against the wall, then his eyes widened, while his clawy scratched thin grooves into the wall. "Awww damn it!" he hissed, closing his eyes then. The feeling that spread through his body was... more intensive than anything else that he could name. "S-stop that... please...!" he begged, trying to turn around again. He would NOT do this! Not as long as he was halfway sane! Vergil chuckled as he released his brother, letting him turn around. "Told you so." He said, taking his brother's hand. Now, shall we do this? Â´Â´ He asked with a gentle smile, his thumb caressing the man's fingers. Dante sighed in relief when he was released, closing his glowing, red eyes for a moment to calm down again. At least their wall had some new embellishment now. He nodded slightly, grabbing Rebellion again, while he wrapped an arm around his bother's waist. "Give me your hand..." he whispered softly, what really sounded a bit odd. Vergil swallowed, the eager and excitement was almost unbearable. Nevertheless, he reached out his hand to his brother, the other one resting safely on his brother's shoulder.

Dante smiled, showing his fangs again, then he released his twin from his embrace, grabbing the offered hand gently. "I love you, Vergil, this is all that I could give you to prove it, but it is as well the most worthy thing that I have... I trust you with all my heart, and I'll be there for you for a lifetime..." he whispered, as he slowly slid the blade over the other demon's palm,causing him a deep cut, that bled heavily enough to make the blood dripping onto the floor, then he handed over Rebellion, reaching out the opposite hand for his brother to cut. Vergil didn't even grimace when the blade slid through his flesh. He took the sword offered, and held his brother's hand in his. "Dante, you're the only reason I'm still alive. The days I wish I'd just died with my mother that night, you take my pain and fear away. You fulfill me, my most beloved brother, and I'd give you anything. Including myself." He whispered with a gentle smile as he pushed the edge of the other's sword into his twin's hand, dark blood welling up in the wound immediately.

The younger held his breath, when his own blade cut into his hand, releasing it hissing afterwards. He really hated pain, but that was something different. He even managed to smile, waiting until his brother put Rebellion away. "For now and forever, we're standing in for each other, until our deaths..." he whispered almost in awe, reaching out his hand for his twin to grab. "Yeah." Vergil agreed with a gentle smile. "Until death do us part and more after that." He said with a slight laughter, enlacing their fingers, gasping at the power that he was met by. It was amazing! Dante closed his eyes, when their hands met, both wounds pressed onto one another, their blood mixing between their palms. He didn't know what would happen, but he jerked when he could that invisible bond that was weaved between them. That feeling was stunning, almost as if he could feel Vergil's heart beating next to his own. This would give them many advantages, such like a sixth sense for the other being, if he was happy or sad, or in danger, if he felt joy or pain, but also they would have to care for each other. One's death meant the other half's death too. "We're one from now..." Dante whispered, opening his eyes again. Vergil smiled, savoring the moment. The feeling of purely his brother. He took a step closer to the other man, caressing his twin's face with his free hand before leaning in and kissing him tenderly. "I love you so much." He whispered before kissing him again.

Dante returned the kiss, squeezing his brother's hand tightly, and he felt like lightning just striking him. Then he blinked, slightly irritated. Starting from their still interlaced hands, the light emitted from both of them, Dante's reddish, and Vergil's bluish glow mixed up, creating a deep purple tint that enveloped them. "I love you too, Vergil..." the younger whispered, as he gained back his voice, blinking again. "Look..." he said, his free arm wrapping around the other's waist again. Vergil smiled, feeling like crying out of joy. He felt so complete. So happy. So content. he wrapped his arm around his brother's neck, brushing their lips together. "I've never been this happy before." He said quietly, his fingers brushing against the man's leather-like skin. Dante smiled, beaming with joy. "Same with me..." he said calmly, returning the kiss, before he nibbled his brother's lips with his fangs, then he triggered back, leaving a slightly glowing, purple cut on his right palm. It would disappear once the wound healed completely. He ran two fingers over his twin's dark lips, clinging to him again, his body pressed against the stronger of his lover's demon form. "I never wanted anything else than you..." Vergil released his trigger, going back into his human form. "Same with me, Dante. You can't imagine how much time I spent longing for you when we were separated. Now I'll never have to again. Now you're here, with me, and you're mine." He said with a smile.

"Just like you are mine..." the younger whispered, while he dragged his twin to their bed again. He felt so salvaged by now, every of his brother's touch seemed to be more intensive. Now he could really feel him. "Nothing will ever part us again, nothing..." He smiled softly, as he laid down, pulling the other male close, while he wrapped their blanked around them. Vergil smiled, his arms coming around his brother's body. "Never living without you again." He whispered and yawned slightly. He felt so tired and happy, and for the first time in such a long time, he could finally relax completely. Dante could almost sense Vergil's heartbeat calming down, what made him smile even more. He yawned as well, resting his head on his brother's chest trustfully. "Good night, my love.." he murmured, before sleep claimed him.


	28. Pizza? Or: A strange day

Nero was quite silent when he stepped into the kitchen tat day. He wore black jeans, and a black pullover with sleeves that were long enough to cover his devilbringer completely. Better not to start a fight with a damned priest about entering a holy place if you carry a demon's blood, no? He didn't want anything to eat, and he wouldn't let any of the twins convince him. He just settled with a glass of orange juice. The boy didn't even want to talk. Dante leaned against the counter, his eyes halfway closed. He truly hated days like that, but they didn't have choice, did they? He was just waiting, something that would usually drive him mad, but he could feel that Vergil wasn't better himself. In five minutes, Vergil had shifted from standing to sitting and then pacing. He KNEW Nero was feeling like hell and truly, he could understand the boy's lack of appetite, but it still bothered him that he couldn't do anything about it. That he couldn't help and make everything better. They'd prepared everything, trying to include Nero as much as they could, and as much as the boy wanted, and now they were just waiting for that damned clock to strike nine, so they could leave.

Nero sighed, playing around with the hem of his shirt. After a few minutes he stood up. "Just a second..." he said quietly, before he left the kitchen to disappear in his own room. "Don't worry Vergil..." Dante turned around, facing his brother, both hands resting on the elder's shoulders. "We're all nervous, but it will be all right. This day is somewhat the end of a chapter, a painful one though, but it will help all of us, believe me..." He placed a gentle kiss onto his twin's lips, trying to cheer him up a little. Vergil nodded, returning the kiss. "I just hoped to never go through this again." He murmured, relaxing his head on his brother's shoulder. "First mother, and now Simon. I just can't help but to think who's going to be next." He said quietly, his fingers brushing nervously over his brother's shoulder. "Do you think he'll be able to take this?" He asked, raising his head to meet his brother's blue eyes. The younger sighed inwardly. "Vergil, no one will go next... None of us three. It wouldn't be easy to kill one of us anyway, we're half demons, already forgot?" He tried to smile softly, then returned his brother's gaze. "He will. He is stronger than he looks like, and if not we're still there, no?" He wrapped his arms around the other maile, pulling him close for a moment.

Vergil nodded again before sighing deeply, wrapping his arms around his brother. "We have to go soon." He said, glancing on the clock that mercifully showed five to nine. "I know, I know..." Dante closed his eyes, savoring his brother's nearness for a moment, until he released him again. "If Nero's ready we can..." he added then, looking out onto the floor, but no sign of their son. About on minute later Nero left his room again, a couple of red roses in his hands. "I'm all right..." he just said, near to a whisper, but it seemed that he hadn't cried for now. Vergil nodded. "If you're ready, then." He said simply, placing a hand on the boy's head, letting his fingers play through the silvery sea of hair. "We don't want to be late, do we?" He forced a smile before enlacing his fingers with his brother's.

Nero nodded, while Dante took the keys to their car. "Let's go then..." he mumbled, placing an arm around the boy's shoulders, leading him and Vergil to the door. He didn't lock it like always. They climbed into the car, making their way to the graveyard without speaking a single word. Everybody was occupied with his own thoughts. Dante left the car first when they arrived, his eyes wandering over that sad place as well as the chapel. He shivered slightly. How he hated places like that! They could see a couple of flowers everywhere, someone had made a true effort to decorate everything nicely. Vergil's fingers brushed over his brother's arm when he felt the man tremble. "Pretty flowers." He said, meaning to say anything but that. "Should we go in? They're waiting." He murmured, glancing at Nero. He'd decided that what ever happened, they were going to follow the boy's wishes. Nothing else. Nero swallowed, looking at all those flowers. He pulled his sleeve down again, so that his arm couldn't be seen anymore, then he nodded slightly, taking one hand of each of the twins, as they made their way to the chapel. Dante exchanged a last look with his brother, trying to tell him that he was all right. It was just this place and what lay before them that made him feel uncomfortable. Nero would notice it soon enough. Vergil smiled gently to his brother while tugging the boy along. He held the door up for them and made sure that they both entered before he followed himself.

A man stood at the end of the aisle, lit candles all around the church. The man in himself was rather plain. Priest-like, but he radiated some kind of calm and kindness Vergil had never seen in someone else but his brother. "Welcome." The man greeted them with a big smile, his hand brushing over the boy's shoulder in a supportive manner. Vergil inclined his head, as his mother had taught him to do while standing in front of a holy man. Even if Yulia had somehow known what he was, God had been important to her. "I'm so sorry for your loss." The priest said, then, and Vergil just nodded, placing his arm around the boy's shoulder. Nero just nodded quietly. He didn't feel the need to say anything, while he took a look around in the small but rather beautiful chapel. The atmosphere was calm and soothing, but at the same time so terribly sad. The boy leaned against Vergil, closing his eyes for a moment. Dante greeted the priest with a weak smile he had to force on his face, one hand still holding that of his twin, the other one hidden in the pocket of his black pants. Vergil held the boy tight, running his hand along his son's shoulder and arm. "If there is no one else coming? Shall we get started?" The priest suggested, looking at Nero.

The boy swallowed, gazing down onto the floor. Why did everybody look at him? Why did he have to decide everything? He felt like suffocating. If only they could take that weight from his shoulders! Why he? Nero bit his lower lip, trying not to cry as he nodded weakly, not daring to look up again. He'd break down anyway once the organ started to play, he could tell that. Dante sighed inwardly, tugging Nero and Vergil down on one of the benches, he himself sitting down on the boy's other side. Vergil stared down at his hands, not willing to look at that empty coffin that had been placed just slightly before them. The beautiful wood and smooth surface.

"Simon was always a kind boy, caring and loving. When he died, it was a true tragedy. Such a young and beautiful boy should not have to leave his family this early, but God's ways are never simple. What he was to us, a brother, son, friend, he will always be. He will always be looking down over the ones he loves, and he will always protect you. Heaven does no longer miss it's dearest angel, but we do." The man's words weren't just hard to hear, but flat out painful. Nero clenched his teeth so hard, that he thought his jaw might break under the pressure. He held his eyes closed, but felt the urge to just cry out loud, that the priest should stop it, that he should be quiet again. His words were so true, but they hurt like hell. And who was he to talk about heaven anyway? He could feel the blue light of his devilbringer pulsating in a grade that even lid through the dark fabric of his pullover. He sobbed quietly, when he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. His eyes were burnig as he tried, so he had to led them out. Dante blinked, taking a deep breath. Nowadays he could stand pretty much without crying, and doing so wouldn't help Nero either, so he just placed an supportive arm around the boy's shoulders, his fingers gently stroking along his collarbone. He wished that he could ease his pain somehow. Vergil sighed deeply, placing a hand on the boy's thigh, his thumb brushing over the material of his black pants. "Does any one of you wish to say anything?" The priest asked and The elder shook his head, looking at the boy. "Do you, Nero?" He murmured, running his fingers through his hair. Dante did his best not to look at the boy. He knew the feeling of everybody staring at oneself in the expectation of something to happen. He glanced at some of the candles, a weak, but calm smile on his lips. At least Simon finally got what he deserved, even if it was 25 years too late.

Nero just nodded, before he stood up, taking the red roses that he brought. He took a few steps, until he was standing in front of the coffin, his flowers in both hands, although his sleeve still covered his demonic arm. Vergil scooted closer to his brother, hesitantly taking the man's hand, smiling sadly. He was determinate not to cry until later, when he was alone, because he knew that the boy needed their full support. Nero hemmed, looking down on the coffin, a wreath of flowers was lying on top of it. He swallowed again, until he finally had the courage to say anything at all. "You know, that I miss you, Simon..." he started, closing his eyes in order to not have to look at the light wood in front of him. "I do, with every breath that I take. If only I knew earlier... You were always there for me, when I needed you, you protected me against everyone who called me a monster for what I am. You showed me, that it was nothing to be ashamed of, you made my life worth living. When I heard that we all would be a family, living together in good and in bad times, I could feel my heart stopping for a few seconds. I was so happy, I can't explain it in words. I know, what happened wasn't my fault, but I still feel guilty somehow... I still have to learn so much you weren't able to teach me after all. But you have always been precious to me, as a friend, as a brother, even as my lover. You were like a twin to me, and now that you're gone, I'm missing my other half..." The boy bit his lower lip, tears were running down his cheek, dripping onto the marble floor silently. "I know that life has to go on somehow, and I know that your time had been over for so long, but I'm glad that I got to know everything, and that I could try to make it up to you somehow... I hope that... you can rest in peace now, and that everything's better over there, wherever you may be now. We will all never forget you, and maybe... some day we will meet again, in another life, somewhere else..."

Vergil swallowed, leaning against his brother. 'I might be selfish,' he thought. 'But I'm so glad it's not you' He enlaced his fingers with his Twin's, his eyes glued to their boy who's body was practically shaking in restrained tears and hurt. Dante squeezed his brother's hand lightly, his eyes settled upon Nero as well, his lips were pressed together, as he tried to look as calm as he could. "I love you, Simon, we all do..." Nero took another step, laying down his roses next to the other flowers. "You will always have a place in our hearts, especially in mine. I wish you good luck on your last journey, may god bless you, and give you a special place in heaven, as you truly deserve it..." he said, his voice trembling with tears. He bent down his head, his sight blurry of all his hot tears. "I'll never forget you, never!" he sobbed, when a soft wind suddenly caught one of the roses, blowing them back to the boy, so that he had to capture it with his devilbringer, at the same time uncovering it, as if Simon wanted to tell him not to be ashamed of it a last time. Nero stared down on the rose in his hand, blinking a few times. He could almost feel the other's presence. "Thank you my love..." he whispered, kneeling down as his legs began to shake too heavy for him to stand any longer.

Vergil bit his lip and closed his eyes, carefully laying his head on his brother's shoulder, just to show how much he loved the man. He jerked slightly when the boy almost collapsed on the ground, wanting to catch him, but stopping himself in the last second, telling himself that Nero needed to have some space. Dante sighed silently, exchanging a look with his brother. Was he dreaming, or did what he had seen truly happen? He blinked a few times, his face showing off true astonishment. "He'll be all right, no?" He whispered quietly, so that only his brother could actually hear it. Nero didn't move for about five minutes, obviously involved in some kind of silent conversation with himself or even Simon, but when he finally stood up and turned around to the twins, a soft smile spread on his lips, his eyes still full of tears. He held the only red rose to his heart, when he walked back to Dante and Vergil. Even the organ playing now couldn't make him cry again. "He's all right..." he whispered softly. "And he's fine wherever he is now..." Vergil nodded, smiling. He knew what Nero was doing, and he felt so incredibly happy for it. "He'll be more than just all right." He said gently, fighting the tears. Strangely, it wasn't just tears of sorrow, but relief and happiness as well. Nero would always have Simon, where ever he was, and Vergil, if anyone, knew how lovely that was. "I'm glad." He said to Nero, reaching out to touch the boy's devil arm. "Do you want to stay?"

"We have to..." Nero stated, only blinking once when the elder touched his arm. "I promised Simon to light up the first candle on his grave..." he added, embracing each of the twins lovingly. "Thank you so much for making this possible, and for being there for me..." he whispered silently, wiping away his tears with his free hand. Dante smiled, almost blushing. "Why, certainly." the younger replied, hugging the boy back. "We'll always be, Nero." Vergil nodded, returning the boy's embrace. "We'll stay as long as you wish to." He said with a gentle tone. He exchanged a look with his brother before brushing his lips against the other man's. "From now on, we've got to take care of each other. All of us. you can just forget crying on your own, Nero." He said, giving the boy a wink. "We love you, and we're going to take care of you as good as we can." Dante returned the kiss, before he stood up again. "Then let's go outside." he said, taking his twin's hand. "I won't cry..." Nero stated, blinking a few times. It was time to bury the coffin. The priest had brought some people in, that would carry it to the graveyard.

Vergil nodded and they followed the men out. They must have look like a really special party; Vergil clinging to his twin brother, the wound on his hand more or less invisible now, and Nero, with his arm. They stood next to the grave as the coffin was lowered into the ground. "From soil have you once risen, and to soil shall you once again return." The priest said solemnly. Nero took some of the fresh earth, letting it slip through his fingers onto the coffin, while he closed his eyes. He knew that Simon was happy where he was now, even without him, but they still had their memories to hold dear. He smiled gently, stepping back again, as they all watched the grave to be closed and planted with flowers silently. Finally, Nero put some white roses into a vase, placing it onto the dark marble stone, where Simon's name was engraved in golden letters. It looked so peaceful, and to his left and his right he had the twin's dear mothers to watch over him. Maybe they would meet, wherever they were? He was sure that they would like each other. "I love you, Simon..." the boy whispered again, while he took a single, white candle to light it up in front of the stone.

Vergil couldn't help but to smile. It was all so beautiful and perfect. He kneeled next to his mother's grave, inclining his head. "Take care of our boy, yeah?" He whispered, letting his fingers brush over the beautiful, white gravestone that belonged to his second mother. Dante looked at his brother with a warm smile, as he made his way to their mother's grave. He didn't say anything, when he looked at the also white stone, the name 'Eva' engraved in it, but the other's could tell that he was in a silent conversation with her. He rarely came here, but he made sure that her grave was always neat. He didn't need a certain place to think of her. It might help some people, but he preferred to dwell in memories where it was more private than on a public graveyard. After a while he just nodded, exchanging places with Vergil, also giving Yulia his regards. Nero stayed at Simon's grave, silently kneeling in front of it, a warm smile on his lips.

"So, Nero?" Vergil asked in a suggestion of what to do next. He rose, his fingers brushing over his brother's before enlacing them. He smiled gently as a gentle wind played against his cheek in a confirmation of what he already knew; Yulia would protect their Simon with all her power. Nero stood up, grinning when he turned around. "That might sound a bit odd but... How about a pizza?" he asked, blushing a bit. He hadn't had breakfast, and now that he knew that everything was all right, he was damn hungry! Dante looked at Vergil, trying to suppress a laughter. That was truly weird, but anyway, better than crying, no? The elder chuckled, drawing the boy to his chest. "You sure are something special." He said with a smile. But yeah, a pizza wouldn't be all wrong now. Maybe a strawberry sundae as dessert, or what do you think, Dante?" He asked giving the man a wink. Dante smirked. "Sure!" he confirmed, placing an arm around Nero's shoulders after his brother released him again. Nero smiled, making his way to the gate, and back to their car. "May I drive?" he called, when he arrived it first, turning around and looking at the twins. "Yeah sure!" Vergil said, hooking his arm around his brother's. "That gives us some make-out time in the backseat." He murmured, grinning teasingly. Nero rolled his eyes. "You are NOT going to do ANYTHING that isn't meant for a boy's eyes as long as I'm driving this car! Otherwise I swear that you will walk!" he said sternly, giving the twins a wink all together with a wide grin as he climbed in, snatching the keys out of Dante's hands. "You heard him, Vergy..." Dante mumbled with a stagy sigh, dragging his twin in.

"Awww." Vergil complained. "Just a kiss, then? I'm worth that!" He said, grinning as he closed the door behind him. "Please?" He pleaded, giving his brother that look he knew the man could never resist. The evil puppy look of doom. "Please, Dante?" Nero sighed deeply, turning the mirror away as he started the engine, at least TRYING to concentrate on the streets. "Quiet, kids...!" he demanded, as he drove the car to their favorite pizza place. Dante grinned. "A single kiss won't hurt anyone, no?" he whispered, placing a hand in his brother's neck, pulling him over to kiss him gently. The elder melted into the kiss, his arms coming around the man's broad shoulders. Since their bonding, kissing had become so much more than just a sign of love and affection, it was just as necessary to Vergil as breathing. Dante didn't feel much different about that kiss, just as touching his brother. It had all become so much more intensive, especially since they could now feel the other one's excitement as well. "I just love you, Vergil." he whispered happily, grinning slightly at Nero's growl. Vergil smiled, pecking his brother's lips again. "I love you too, Dante." He said with happiness shining in his eyes. He ignored his son's scowling and stole another kiss from his brother.

"DAMN IT!" Nero stopped the car hard. "That's no fun guys, PLEASE! I just got my fucking license and it's anything far from easy to drive with two hot and horny chicks on the backseat so PLEASE behave, okay?" He sighed, before he started the engine again. They should be mature enough to stop it for a few minutes, or was that really TOO much? "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you, but that is REALLY annoying..." he said then, sighing again. Dante blushed a little, feeling guilty for about half a second, before he stole a last kiss from his twin. Then he leaned back in his seat, smirking when Nero snorted in front of him. "Are you really calling me hot there, Nero?" Vergil teased, moving to hang over the boy's shoulder to watch his face. "I know I'm too sexy, but my own son? That's impressive." He said laughing. Nero blushed deeply, when he noticed what he just said. Now he was really in trouble concentrating on the streets and dealing with Vergil's burning look. He reached back with his devilbringer, pinching the elder's nose. "Lemme drive!" he complained, doing his best to banish the crimson tint off his face. Dante giggled. "Hot... Interesting... Did you mean it or just chose the wrong word eh?" he asked, grinning at Nero's desperate look.

"Ow!" Vergil complained, sitting down next to his brother again. "He pinched me!" He said with a fake tone of hurt, hoping it would earn him a kiss. "And now we want to know, kiddo!" He said, grinning widely. "Ya find your old man sexy, don't ya?" Dante just smirked. Sometimes Vergil truly deserved a treatment like that. He ran a hand through his own hair, as if nothing had happened. "Off course not!" Nero mumbled with an almost whiny voice. Damn, couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut? They looked good, no complaints, but sexy? He shouldn't even THINK about that! "Just forget it... I tend to talk shit when I'm upset... So just behave oookaaay?" the boy sighed, staring at the streets again, his cheeks still tinted in a deep purple. Vergil snorted, amusement clearly written on his face. "And you! Are you just going to let him abuse your brother and lover without doing anything?" He asked Dante, crossing his arms over his chest and pretending to pout. Dante laughed. "Sure, as long as I don't have to get jealous?" Nero growled again, scowling. "You're driving me insane, really!" he complained as he finally stopped the car. "You'll have to send me to a mental hospital soon if you go on like this, I swear!"

Vergil chuckled. "Well, then, would you rather have me kissing the boy?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "Cause I certainly can if that is what you want from me, Dante." He teased, his fingers running up his brother's thigh. Nero turned around, his devilbringer hanging loosely over the backrest of his seat. "You wouldn't dare!" he and Dante said at the same time, laughing. The boy blushed again, shaking his head. Vergil laughed. "See, treat me a kiss and I won't have to kiss the boy to get your attention!" Vergil demanded, his arms still crossed over his chest. "You know how much I like kissing you, Dante." He said with a pout. The younger grinned. "You threaten me? Pah...!" he said, pretending to sulk. "If you want to kiss him sooo bad... Well do what you can't let go, I might find it sexy, who knows?" He sent his brother an evil grin, crossing his arms as well. Nero stared at Dante, blushing even deeper, then shook his head. "Better be careful, he'd probably really do it..." he mumbled, making an attempt to pull back his head, just in case.

Vergil grabbed the boy by his shirt's collar, holding him in place. "You want me to kiss him? As in REALLY kiss him, as I do with you every evening?" He asked with amusement and annoyance. Nero's eyes widened when he stared at Vergil. He was joking, wasn't he? "H-hey...!" he complained weakly, glancing at Dante afterwards. "Leave out the boy, Vergil.. I'm just not in to kiss you on demand, okay...?" he said quietly, when he noticed the boy's face. "And I would never allow you to kiss him if HE didn't want it either, you hear me?" Vergil released the boy, his arms crossing once again over his chest. "So then you don't want to kiss me, is that it?" He asked with obvious irritation. "I thought the bonding would make me understand you better, Dante, but I still don't understand anything..." Nero sighed desperately, turning around again. If they qould pick a quarrel now he'd just knock them out with his devilbringer, BOTH of them. That whole discussion was annoying like hell! Dante closed his eyes. "No Vergil... It's not that I don't WANT to kiss you, on the contrary, I'm longing for each of your kisses. It's just... that this shouldn't be a matter of course. You shouldn't demand it as long as I'm not in for it, that's all, you understand me?" Taking a deep breath he grabbed his brother's hands, holding them softly. "You know that I love you, but a kiss still is something special to me, and I want to keep it that way..." he bent forward, brushing his lips against those of his twin only lightly.

Vergil sighed against his brother's lips, withdrawing. "It's special to me too, Dante, but I need it like the air I'm breathing. It's grown worse, my longing for you, since we bonded." He said, his fingers brushing over his brother's cheek. "It feels as if I'm going to die if I don't get to touch you. Even the smallest ones that really don't mean much." He said sighing. Maybe it's time to put me in a rehabilitate, no?" He said, flashing a smile. Dante returned the smile lovingly. "I know exactly how you feel, Vergil, but still... I don't mind if you just kiss me, but please don't demand it as long as we're not... damn you know!" the younger blushed, pulling his brother close to kiss him passionately. Nero rolled his eyes, exiting the car. "All right guys... I'll get the pizza's, we could as well eat them at home..." he mumbled sighing before he left to do as he said. Vergil grinned and returned the kiss, laying his brother down on the backseat of the car, thinking that if the kid now was going to get their food, he could at least share some private time with his twin, even if in a car. "You're so beautiful, you know. Not only physically, no, your mind. It's a paradise. Your kindness." He smiled again, pressing a kiss on his brother's neck.

Dante moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around the other male, his eyes slowly closing. "You know that... if we go on... I couldn't stop anymore..." he whispered with trembling voice, returning the kiss almost breathless. Even if he would never admit it, but he really loved the way Vergil pushed him down on the seat, leaving him no other choice but to interact. "I..." he started, then shook his head again. "Never mind..." he murmured, just kissing his brother again, gentle hands running down the man's back. The elder chuckled. "I don't think you'd mind much, would you really, Dante?" He asked with a sly grin, his hand sneaking under the other's shirt, his fingers playing over the man's firm abs and soft skin. "B-but Nero's coming back soon and... we're all public here!" Dante tried to complain, gasping when his twin's hands touched him. He squirmed slightly, but couldn't resist the other male. "Don't... make me beg... for more...!" he hissed, his hands resting on Vergil's bottom. Vergil ground his hips into his brother's, gasping before he playfully unbuttoned the man's pants, pushing them down a little with much effort. "You want me to stroke you 'till you come, Dante? Right here in this very car where we can get caught at any moment?" He purred, licking at the man's ear. Vergil gently traced his hand down in the man's underwear, wrapping his lithe fingers around his brother's erection, beginning to stroke it. "You like that?" He asked, gently nibbling at the man's neck.

Dante blushed even harder, but he couldn't resist, as hard as he tried. "A-ah... y-yeah..." he groaned, folding his hands in his twin's neck, trembling when his Vergil's lips touched his neck. He felt as if he was drugged, and the only addiction he could blame for that was the other male himself. "D-don't stop that..." he whispered, claiming the elder's lips in a passionate kiss. Vergil grinned as he moved his hand faster, loving the way his twin's flesh fit so perfectly in his hand, how good it felt. "You like when I'm in control, don't you, Dante?" He asked, sucking up a mark on the man's throat. "No one touches you but me, isn't that so?" The younger nodded, his eyes closing again. He truly loved his brother forcing him into things like that so lovingly. Probably he wouldn't even complain if his brother bit him or stuff like that, as it was still Vergil who was doing it to him, and his touches were soothing afterwards. Dante gasped, his hands wrapping around his twin's shoulders, nails digging into them. The other male just stole his mind, making everything around him but himself blurry. Everything that counted at this time was Vergil and his doings.

Vergil grinned. "Is that how you're feeling?" He murmured, biting into his brother's shoulder gently. Come for me, Dante." He whispered into the man's ear. "I want to feel your essence spreading over my hand, to see your pleasure. To feel it." He said with a mischievous grin. Dante bit his lower lip, avoiding to cry out loud in pleasure that way. Vergil's word, the whole man was so DAMN hot today, he almost couldn't stand it. He had to admit that it turned him on. "V-Vergil... y-you... you drive me crazy...!" he groaned, shivering noticeable. He could feel his body tensing again, announcing his nearing orgasm. "P-please... k-kiss me...!" he begged, his cheeks still tinted in a pretty pink, his ice-blue eyes halfway closed. Vergil did as asked, claiming his brother's lips with passion and elegance, something he truly owned, and licked at his twin's lips, asking for entrance. The younger parted his lips, welcoming his brother's tongue with the same passion, his hands fastening around the other's shoulders, as his body shook violently, spreading his semen over Vergil's hand, while a deep moan escaped his throat. Just in the very moment when Nero opened the door to their car again, stepping right back as he noticed what was going on inside, almost dropping the pizza-boxes he carried.

Vergil swallowed his brother's cry of pleasure and trembled when he felt the man's nails digging into his shoulder. He gave the man a last kiss before withdrawing his hand, reaching forwards to the gloves' compartment to get a tissue. "Did you get the food?" He asked Nero as if he'd just seen nothing. Dante jerked, blushing so deeply he was sure he never did before. Now he could imagine how Nero and Simon must have felt that night. He slipped away a bit, trying to sit down normally again. Nero blushed as well, chewing his lower lip. "Y-yes..." he mumbled, not daring to climb into the car. HOW could they just do that? They behaved like teens that were in love! Hell...! "Good." Vergil said, giving his brother a wink. "Let's go home, shall we? I feel like I want to lie down for a while." He said, stretching out in the backseat, his head resting in his brother's lap. Dante smiled gently, running his hands through his twin's silvery sea of hair, caressing the soft skin of his face. Nero sighed deeply, placing the pizza-boxes on the seat next to him when he finally climbed into the car. He didn't even risk a look back. "All right..." he mumbled, starting the engine again. Home, sweet home... At least he could hide in his room and just forget what he had seen!


	29. A faithful night

It was early morning, and Nero should have gotten up already, but the boy was still asleep. It belonged to one of his bad habits to oversleep all the time, but he didn't want to stand up anyway. The vacation was over, and going to school without meeting Simon on the way, or having him sitting next to him? NO WAY! Dante was stood in the kitchen, tired like hell, and trying to get the coffee machine to cook some coffee for him, one hand pressed against his forehead. Vergil dragged himself down the stairs, stopping only to knock at the boy's door. "Get the hell up already!" He murmured, his voice hoarse, as if he'd just been awakened, then he made his way into the kitchen, more or less collapsing against his brother's back. "Kill me?" He begged. He was NOT used to get out of bed before twelve. Dante groaned, yawning at the same time. "My head aches..." he muttered, still trying his skill on the coffee machine, but he didn't succeed. "Damned be that thing!" he cursed, wrapping his arms around hi twin instead. Nero growled, turning around before he sat up. Fuck! He wished that day was already over, but he didn't have a choice but to drag his as out of bed, did he? He stumbled out of his room, his mood as bad as the day would be, as he climbed up the stairs to the bathroom, without even greeting.

"Good morning to you too!" Vergil called after him, he had just as foul morning mood as the other two. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. "Gonna need more than coffee..." He murmured, burying his face in the man's broad back. Dante nodded, sighing deeply. "Yaaah... I'd prolly say fuck me if I wouldn't feel fucked already..." he moaned, reaching out for some painkillers. He took four of the pills, as well as a glass of water, swallowing them all at once. "If I had drunk yesterday I'd at least understand what the hell's up with me..." he muttered, turning around to pull his brother close. They could hear Nero taking a shower upstairs, before he came down again. "Morning..." he mumbled, almost falling down on his chair. "Damn I feel sick.."he stated, resting his chin in one hand. He could at least try, no? Vergil pushed his brother's arm away, straddling his lap and taking the younger's head in his hands, looking at him with worried eyes. Maybe you should stay at home? I can drive, you know." He said, his thumb brushing over the man's eyebrow.

Dante smiled gently. "Don't worry, it'll be okay soon. I don't know if I have to leave today anyway. Nero can take his scooter and even if I get called out, you'll NOT drive without a proper license. Go and get one, and it'll be all right." He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into his twin's touch. Nero growled inwardly, staring onto the opposite wall in disappointment. He felt ignored, and he KNEW that that was intended. Vergil grimaced. "But driving with a license is so... dull." He whined before rising, brushing a hand over the boy's hair before he started with the breakfast. "Besides, I don't want him driving yet." He murmured. "But it's law, andthat for a good reason..." Dante mentioned, grabbing a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. Nero raised an eyebrow. "Why?!" he asked, staring at Vergil. He was 16 years old, he had a fucking driving license, even for a car, he WOULD drive on his own! "Just in case, Nero." He said, giving the boy a meaning look. "Anything goes wrong and you'll end up on the hospital again, worrying me to death." He said simply, placing a cup of tea in front of the boy. "But that's not fair!" Nero complained, his eyes sparkling with anger. "I'm old enough, and you can't tie me up here until I'm 18!" he stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Dante sighed, pressing a hand on his forehead again. "I'm sorry but he's right Vergil..." he said quietly enough for Nero not to hear it, giving his brother a soothing smile.

Vergil clenched his teeth hard, his hands closing around the edge of the counter. "Then do you both want me to die an early death due to stress and worry?" he snapped. Dante rolled his eyes. "That's not fair Vergil, and you know that. The boy has a driver's license, and I bet he didn't get it for just a cute smile, no? And you saw him driving more than once, he's responsible compared to me, and I never had an accident though. And even if, I'd survive it anyway.. Either you trust us, or not. But you can't expect us to live in a golden cage. I know it's hard for you to let go, for me it is either, but I know it sucks if someone always tells you what to do because of this and that. Nothing WILL happen, I promise!" Nero stared down into his cup of tea. His mood was bad enough, and he truly felt like bursting out. He'd take the scooter anyway, and if Vergil would explode, he didn't care! Vergil snorted. "Fine." He said before making his way up to the bathroom, angrily tearing off his clothes before turning on the water just a little too hot than he usually had. "Fuck them all." He murmured before stepping into that soothing water.

Nero jumped off his chair, once Vergil left the kitchen, grabbing the keys to his scooter. "All right, that's enough... I feel like dying anyway, and I REALLY can't stand THAT now..." he hissed, darting out of the room, reaching out one hand for his backpack that he had left in their floor. He rushed to the door. "See ya later..." he growled, slamming it behind him, so that Vergil might hear it even in the shower. The boy went to his scooter, but despite his bad mood he drove away slowly. He was too early anyway, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't have to listen to their arguments. Dante was left in the kitchen, sitting down on one of the chairs. He could feel Vergil's worries and anger through their bond, but he himself felt sad about that, almost like crying. Whey did they always have to fight about stuff like that? Were they really THAT different? "You silly fool..." he whispered silently, gazing down onto the table.

Vergil sighed as his brother's sadness hit him like a wave of nausea. He sighed deeply before he exited the shower, hearing their son slamming in the door. He wrapped a towel around his hip before making his way back into the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen door. "Don't cry, stupid." He murmured, running a hand through his hair. "It's not you, it's my temper." Dante looked up, the sad look still in his eyes. "Why Vergil...?" he whispered, closing his eyes then. "Why do we always have to fight about shit like that? I hate it, really!" He took a deep breath, letting it out again slowly, longing for his brother just to come along and hug him, but he was way to proud to admit that. Vergil smiled gently, feeling his brother's longing. He walked over to the man, once again straddling him. "It's not your fault, Dante. I get pissed about every little thing, it' just who I am. You know how worried I am about him. About both of you. I can't bear to lose another person dear to my heart." The younger threw his arms around his twin, buying his face in the other's warm and moist neck. "You won't lose us Vergil... Please, don't say that every time, it hurts me..." he whispered, closing his eyes again. "We can't change the path destiny prepared for us anyway, so please, just try to be happy an savor every minute that we have, okay? I feel the same fear as you do, but I can live with it, as long as I know that you and Nero are all right..."

Vergil shook his head, his arms wrapping themselves around his brother's neck. "I CAN'T, Dante, that's what my fucking problem is. Living as a mental wreck most of your life tends to fuck with your brain pretty bad, you know, and you know I'd rather kill you, and myself, than to suffer through this pain again. I don't know what I'd do if you die, Dante." He whispered, burying his face in the man's hair. Dante sighed, petting the other's hair. "You wouldn't have the fucking time to think about it anyway, already forgot?" he asked, not really knowing how to react. It was annoying, but he could still understand his brother. "And same with me, if you die I'll do so too, so just stop worrying, or should I send you to a mental doctor? Although I bet you'd kill him if his questions get too personally..." he tried to cheer his twin up somehow, giving him the sweetest smile that he could bring over his lips.

The elder chuckled. I'd kill him for looking at me, Dante." He said honestly before brushing his lips against his brother's. "You know I love you." He murmured, his fingers gazing over the man's face. Dante nodded. "I can even feel it now, Vergil. And I think it would make me die if that feeling would disappear some day..." he answered quietly, returning the kiss as lovingly as he was able to, his hands petting the soft and from the shower still hot skin of his twin's back.

When school was out, Nero returned home. The word 'pissy' just wasn't enough to describe his current mood. He hated that day, he hated the fucking school, his mates, he hated his teachers, the goddamned homework they got and all and everything that came to his sight. He stepped into the shop, slamming his backpack into the next corner, before he fell down on the couch, burying his face in his arms. He didn't want to see ANYONE today any more. He was truly done, fuck all world, may it just go down NOW, he didn't care at all. Vergil heard his son's annoyed slamming and made his way downstairs in a second. "Nero, you scared me. What's wrong?" He asked, a worried frown upon his face. Dante followed his brother, stepping out of the kitchen, where he surprisingly was about to prepare something for lunch. He looked at their son, one eyebrow raised in silent questioning. Nero growled. He was near to just tell them to fuck off, but he could hold it back within the last second. "I'm NOT going there another day!" he snorted, without even looking up. "Of course you are." Vergil said evenly, his arms folding in front of his chest. "Nothing else can you forget. You need a proper education." He ran a hand through his hair, as if asking himself why his son was always such a stubborn kid.

Nero's eyes narrowed, while he sat up, the light in his devilbringer pulsating rapidly, a good sign for his terrible bad mood. "I'll NEVER go there again!" he blurted out, clenching both fists. "The only thing I need is to be FUCKING left alone, DAMN IT!" Dante rolled his eyes. Oh god please, not again. "Shut up Nero, you heard him..." he said, not in for another discussion. Vergil nodded, thankful for his brother's support. "It's only a year, then you will start in another school, it's just to clench your teeth and do it, Nero." He said, massaging his temples. "But I'm NOT!" Nero scowled, clenching his teeth. He felt like killing someone, truly! "I hate that fucking place, and I don't need another school either... There's no place for me anyway... The only thing that I can do is to become a devil hunter like you..." he stared onto the ceiling, his devilbringer still emitting a bright light. "Say what you want I'm not going there for another day, no matter what!" Dante took a deep breath, leaning against his desk. What the hell did they do to deserve all this Sure, having children was never easy, but that boy wouldn't even explain himself! "Nero!" he said a little louder than he would do normally, his fingers grabbing the edge of his desk. Vergil tried so hard to keep calm and to not yell at the boy. "Explain yourself." He said, his voice sounding tight and forced. "You will still go, but you will explain yourself."

Nero looked away, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "They suck, all of them..." he said simply, still scowling. "That's no reason, really..." Dante sighed. "Do you think that I had fun when I was still at school? My whole youth was a fucking hell, and Vergil's even more, so you'd have to try a little more than just that..." Vergil nodded. "Exactly. You can't imagine how hard it was for me when I was younger. I'd say you're lucky." He murmured, tapping his fingers restlessly against his arm as a sign of his annoyance. Nero took a deep breath. "I don't care!" he yelled, biting his lower lip. "I'm not going there anymore and you CAN'T force me!" Dante stood up, walking up and down in front of his desk. "Not in that tone, kid..." he snarled, looking at his son with sparkling eyes. He was really fed up with it. That day had been a true disaster, and it didn't want to turn out better! Vergil placed an arm on his brother's shoulder before taking a step forwards. "You ARE and we CAN, now go and make yourself ready for the dinner." He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"I don't care about my damned fucking tone!" Nero shouted, jumping off the couch. "And I'm NOT hungry... I WON'T go there tomorrow, even if you drag me there, did you hear me NOW?" Dante clenched his fists, exchanging a look with his brother, that said: 'Vergil, do something or I'll kill him!' Vergil grabbed the boy by his shirt's collar, pulling him up from the couch. "Don't ever take that tone with me again, Nero. I swear nothing good will EVER come out of that." He hissed, anger flaring in his eyes. Nero stared at Vergil, grabbing the other's hand with his devilbringer, his eyes narrowing again. "What...?" he grumbled. "Gonna hit me again, then? Don't hesitate, if you feel better afterwards, but that won't change my mind anyway. Or don't you have the courage anymore?!" the boy clenched his teeth again. He didn't really care anymore. He was just near to detonate. Should the fucking world just leave him alone already! Dante gasped, stopping in the middle of his motions, just staring at Nero in pure disbelief.

Vergil's eyes narrowed as he shook the boy's body. "Have you gone completely INSANE?!" He roared, wanting no more than to follow up on the boy's taunts. "Are you asking a full grown demon to hit you? What the hell's wrong with you!?" He tried so hard to keep the little bit of sanity he still had left concerning the boy, but it was disappearing, and fast. Nero just glared at the elder, his eyes sparkling with anger and his devilbringer glowing brightly. "I don't care!" he snarled, trying to get Vergil's hand off him. "You did it before, remember? So what's wrong now?!" Dante turned around, closing his eyes. He truly asked himself what they did wrong, but he was NOT going to interfere here, otherwise he'd kill the boy himself. Vergil sunk his teeth into his lip, he was beyond pissed. "Are you challenging me, Nero, because I sure as hell don't mind hitting you again!" He hissed and it was a wonder his fingers hadn't pierced the boy's skin under the clothes. "Damn you! I told ya, if you fucking leave me alone then don't hesitate if you might feel better!" he yelled, growling while he tried to slap off the elder's hand with his devilbringer. He was at the end of his patience too, and the look he gave the other male was icy. If he really wanted to hit him? Should he! Vergil seized the boy by his throat and slammed him into the wall. "I didn't want to become like him, but if you keep pushing me, I don't have any other choice!" He said coldly.

Thee boy stumbled, hitting the wall hard, what made him cough as all air was pressed out of his lungs. He stared at Vergil, and if he wasn't too shocked for a moment, he'd jumped up to him to fight him, REALLY fight him. "Y-you... bloody bastard!" he hissed, trying to breath normally, swallowing the pain that he felt. Dante leaned against his desk again, his skin slightly pale. He could feel Vergil's anger, and he could see Nero's as well. Was it just his demonic power, or was he truly going insane, challenging Vergil like that? They really should have trained him already, shouldn't they? With a swift movement of his hand, Vergil tossed the boy across the room, making him hit the wall hard. "That, my dear son, isn't even a fraction of the pain my powers have to offer you." He said coldly, something all that time with Arkham had taught him. Nero's eyes widened, as he got thrown through half the room for no reason. He collided with the wall, his head hitting it hard, before he stumbled and slid down onto the floor, various colors exploding before his eyes. He gasped, breathing heavily, his devilbringer almost white in its light now. He felt like standing up and killing the elder, really. Dante glanced at Vergil, then at Nero. He felt the urge to just run to him, asking if everything was okay, but he didn't. Instead he just clenched his teeth, closing his eyes again. What the hell was going on here? "Vergil..." he said weakly, in an useless attempt to call him down a bit.

"Quiet, Dante, or I will blow you into the kitchen." Vergil stated before kneeling before the boy. "Now, tell me, is this REALLY what you want, Nero? Do you want me to hit you instead of hugging you? Do you want me to hate you instead of loving you? Because two can play this game." He hissed, his fingers closing around the boy's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Nero closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at Vergil anymore. Although it was his own fault, it hurt that the elder would really go that far. He took all the power he had, to release himself from the other's grip, jumping onto his feet quickly. His body was shaking, as well as his voice trembled audibly. "J-just damn you...!" he almost whispered, before he ran to the door, exiting the shop before either Dante or Vergil could do anything. He didn't want ANY of them to see him cry NOW, and he just had to go out of there, otherwise he would completely lose his self-control again. Dante attempted to say something, but he closed his mouth again, as the door slammed shut behind the boy.

Vergil rose slowly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I have to go." He murmured before stealing the car's keys and took Yamato with him before advancing towards the door. "I just need to think." He said before closing the door behind him. Dante jerked, when he noticed Vergil taking the keys, jumping off his deskt as he tried to stop him. "Vergil you're NOT...!" but it was too late, the elder already left. He sighed deeply, making his way to the couch, almost falling down on it, while burying his face in both hands. That just wasn't true, that can't be! "Fuck you Vergil!" he cursed in despair, feeling worried, anguished and desperate. Nero just got on his scooter, driving away like hell was following him, but he couldn't get far until he had to stop, hot tears blurring his sight too much. he crossed his arms over the handlebars, burying his face in them.

Vergil locked the door to his old house with care, making his way out to the yard first to pick one of those beautiful flowers that had once belonged to his mother before he went back inside, collapsing on the big double bed in what had been his mother's and Derek's room, tugging Yulia's pillow to his chest and wrapped his arms around it and managed to hold back the tears for just a few more seconds before everything exploded in him. Dante was left alone in his shop, feeling his brother's pain all too clearly. He wished that he could help him somehow, but he didn't feel better himself. He didn't even notice the tears spreading under his hands, wetting them slowly.

After a while Nero calmed down a bit, pulling his sleeve over his right arm, drying the tear with it afterwards. He was still terribly pissed, and he didn't feel like going home. Obviously everything would just start a new, and he didn't want that to happen. He had to forget, trying to distract himself.Although he didn't want to see anyone tonight he decided to pay a visit to one of the discos here. He'd never been to there anyway, so this might be a good reason for it. He got on his scooter again, feeling awfully guilty somehow.

It took him almost an entire hour to calm down, but when he finally did, he sighed and made his way back to the Devil May Cry, his whole head clouded and he moved as if he'd been drugged. When he opened the door, Dante was still lying on the couch, seeming to sleep. He kneeled next to the man, running his hand up and down his brother's back, his head resting in his free hand. "I'm sorry." He murmured, placing a gentle kiss on the man's hair. Dante felt the soothing touch, even in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Only his lips showed a weak smile.

Nero didn't have much trouble to be let in. His arm was well hidden under his long sleeve, and once he entered the first hall of the disco he felt better immediately. The almost too loud music, the colorful lights mixed up the blinding stroboscope and some smoke let him forget, if only a bit. He didn't know anyone, and nobody seemed to care for him, as he made his way up to the bar, to get something, ANYTHING with a lot of alcohol in it. He could drink more than twice the amount a normal human would need to get drunk, so he had to get started quickly, no? At the second he slid through the door, a teen caught Ralph's attention, making him slowly advance towards the bar. The boy had silvery hair and looked like he had the worst evening ever. "Mind if I sit?" He asked with a huge smile, not even waiting for an answer. "Can I treat you something?" He asked with a soft tone, almost purring. "You seem to need to forget." Nero framed his glass with both hands, staring into the brown liquid as if it inhabited all the answers he was looking for. He didn't even look up when the other guy arrived. "Do as you wish.." he said curtly. There were so many seats still free, WHY next to him?! "I'd be very grateful if you'd just let me drink okay...?" he murmured, emptying his glass all at once. He didn't even blush yet, as if what he just drank had been pure water. "I'm not really in the mood for convos..."

Ralph smiled. "I know how that is, bartender! Fill him up." He said, giving the man a bunch of dollars. If there was something he didn't lack, it was money. "Just let's be drinking buddies for the night, yeah?" He said, taking his own glass. Nero sighed. "You won't be able to pay what I can devour anyway..." he said, paying a short glance at the stranger, while he took his glass. "Thanks, even if I would have enough money on my own..." What the hell did he want? He wasn't in for a talk, and for another guy? No way! Ralph laughed, a hand running through his hazel hair. "Well, I accept that challenge, then." He said, grinning widely, his yellow eyes shining with excitement. This was a kid he was more than willing to fuck. "Pah!" Nero laughed bitterly. "You'd be dead if you had only half the amount that I can take..." he emptied his glass again, staring into one of the colorful spotlights. He wondered if he should just show the guy his devilbringer, maybe that would make him fuck off? Otherwise he didn't want to risk getting thrown out, so he kept his sleeve pulled over his arm, a if it was injured or something.

When the boy looked away, Ralph slid a pill into his drink with practiced ease, acting as if he just filled it up. "You hurt yourself?" He asked, pretending to actually care. Nero shook his head, surrendering already. "No, and it would take much to hurt me anyway..." he sighed. "What's your name? You should be polite enough to introduce yourself if you talk to me. like we were old friends..." he added, looking at the stranger again. The brunette chuckled. "You're right, I'm sorry. My name is Ralph. Yours?" He offered his hand to the teen after devouring the rest of his own drink. "I haven't seen you here before, you new?" They boy closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm Nero..." he answered then, blinking a few times. "New? No... just not used to places like that that's all..." He took his glass, sipping on it while he stood up as the bar started to get crowded, something he really hated. He walked over to one of the higher tables, one had to stand on, as it was empty there, sure that Ralph would follow him anyway.The brunette growled inwardly before following the boy, standing right next to him. "Then tell me your story? Everyone who comes here have a story." He said with faked interest and a sweet smile.

Nero sighed deeply. "Oh come on.. you don't want to hear a story about fucking school and sucking parents, will ya?" he asked, sipping on his glass again. That was his third one, and normally he should already be drunk, but his cheeks only started to redden slightly by now. He could hardly feel the alcohol. Ralph frowned slightly. Anyone would have been completely decked by now. Both from the pill and the alcohol. "Sure." He said, flashing a smile again. He was DETERMINATE to have this kid, no matter what it would cost. Nero rolled his eyes, emptying his glass again, while he took a look around. He wasn't really in the mood for dancing, but it was funny to observe others doing it. "Well... my mates are all immature asses, picking on me all the time and even worse, someone's out there that might want to see me dead and finally my dad just hit me... wonderful day, don't you agree?" he blurted out, suddenly blushing even deeper. He felt a little strange, but it couldn't be the alcohol at all. Ralph nodded. "I know how that is. I'm sorry he hit you." He said, sneaking his arm around the teen's shoulders, trying to keep his touches and looks friendly, hiding his real purpose. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked with a worried frown. Of course he knew what the boy was going through, since it was all his fault.

Nero tried to free himself again. He hated to be stouched by strangers, even if it probably meant nothing. "It's okay... I just... shouldn't have skipped dinner today..." he mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment. Suddenly it seemed to be warmer in here than before, and he could even feel his face glow. It was weird, as if everything around him intended to get blurry. He shook his head, his hands wrapping around the edge of the table. "Would you mind... getting me a glass of water please...?" he asked, taking a deep breath. Ralph nodded, leaving the boy briefly to sneak into the toilet. He let the water run, making it really cold as he popped another three pills into the water with annoyance. He didn't know WHY that kid wasn't affected by the drugs, but he was sure as hell going to find out, even if it meant killing him in the same way. Nero stared at their table, his chin resting in one hand. No alcohol anymore without a proper dinner, that would only lead him to feel that strange, as it seemed. He waited for Ralph to come back, instantly grabbing the glass of water, emptying it all at once, as he hoped that might help. "I'll never ever skip a meal again... Now I see where that ends..." he murmured, closing his eyes again for a short while.

Ralph let his hand wrap itself around the boy's arm. "Come on, a little fresh air might help, don' t you think?" He said with a gentle smile, tugging the boy with him out of the club. The stars were shining over them and Ralph couldn't help but to grin as Nero's walk got more and more unsteady. Nero didn't complain. He knew that the elder was right, but once they arrived at the fresh air the boy clung to the other male's arm, in order not to stumble and fall. The whole world seemed to spin around him, and his legs felt like pudding. "W-what the... h-hell...?" he gasped, but he couldn't help it. He fell to the floor, sitting on his buttom as his hands lost their grip. Everything seemed so damn colorful, that he thought the colors would explode before his eyes in the next moment, and the stars twinkled like hell out of a sudden. His sight went slightly blurry, before he closed his eyes to escape all those bright colors. "I... h-have... t-to... g-go home..." he mumbled, but his voice seemed to come from somewhere far away, sounding like he was terrible quiet or just totally drunk.

"Oh I will take you home all right?" Ralph murmured, scooping the boy up in his arms before laying him down in his own car. He started the car, grinning, and drove the boy to his house. "I've got a VERY soft bed for a boy like you." He purred as he carried the boy inside. Nero didn't even question it, as he was laid down on the backseat of the car. He dwelled somewhere between sleeping, dreaming and being awake, not even noticing that the guy didn't ask for an address. He didn't care anyway. All he could think of was going home and falling into his own bed, if he could even DARE to go home. When he was dragged out the car he blinked slowly, but closed his eyes again because of the - for him - blinding light. Ralph laid the boy down on his bed, beginning to undress him, smiling when he revealed that soft, unflawed skin of Nero's chest and stomach. He easily removed the boy's clothing, staring at the demonic hand with a quiet "what the hell". He shrugged before he turned the boy over on his stomach, petting his abdomen as he unbuttoned the jeans. Nero blinked, trying to struggle, but due to whatever circled through his veins he was too weak. "W-what... what... a-are you... d-doing...?" he managed to ask, trying to move away. "L-leave... me...!"

Ralph just smirked, pressing his lips to the boy's ear. "You're not a virgin, are you, Nero?" He asked, running his tongue over the boy's neck while slowly removing his pants and underwear. "You're beautiful, even with that dreadful arm." He murmured, letting his fingers run over the boy's smooth skin. It took quite a while until the man's words sank through actually. Nero had enough to do trying to get away somehow, then his eyes widened, if that was even possible in his condition. "Y-you're not going to..." he choke out, his voice still dull. "S-stop that... already!" he demanded weakly, shivering under the stranger's touch while an unwillingly moan escaped him. The boy closed his eyes, his teeth clenched. "Le-Let me go.. p-please!" Ralph made no further motion to play with the boy but to free his erection. "See what you've done to me, Nero? Now you will be the one to take the consequences." He purred before pushing right into the boy's tight and unprepared body. Nero's hands clenched around the blanked, as a sharp pain flashed through his body. He heard himself cry out as if he was slaughtered, but even that seemed to be so damn far away. His eyes were open wide, and colors exploded before them until everything faded into the soothing and calm darkness of unconsciousness.

Ralph glanced back into the mirror of his car, at the boy who laid there in worry. The brunette didn't even know if Nero was breathing any longer or not. He didn't even care, since he knew that no one would miss him. The boy had said his father was an abuser, no? Abusing parents never cared. He, if anyone, should know. Once he'd gotten away from the city, he drove deep into the woods before stopping. He scooped the boy up in his arms again before just laying him down on the grass. This was a perfect place. No one would ever find him here.


	30. Feeling guilty

It was late, and Nero hadn't returned yet. Dante woke up again already, and he and his twin were sitting on the couch next to each other. It was cold outside, thunder had approached, and the rain was drumming hard against the windows. The boy never stayed out that late, even after a fight, and especially nor during the week. Dante leaned against his brother, his eyes halfway closed. He could feel the other male's anguish, and he was worried as well. "Any clue where he might have gone...?" he asked softly, grabbing one of the man's hands, enlacing his fingers with that of Vergil. "I mean.. He's not the type for running away, no?"

"No." Vergil said, his voice quiet and raspy. He'd been up the entire night, worrying and watching over his brother. "He isn't the type to stay away like this, something must have happened." He murmured, petting his brother's hair. Dante drew his brother to his chest, holding him tight. "Maybe he just needs some time on his own? Or he doesn't have the courage to come home after that fight...? I'll call his school if he isn't back until then. Maybe someone saw him or he will go there..." he said quietly, trying not to worry too much, as he knew Vergil could feel it too clearly. Vergil nodded, relaxing against his brother's chest, resisting that murdering urge to just rise and pace. "Do you think he's all right? Oh I should never have hit him. I-I shouldn't have... This is all my fault." He whispered, burying his face in his hands. The younger grabbed his brother's hands, gently pushing them down, while he turned the other male around, so that he was able to look into hi eyes. "Don't say that, Vergil. I would probably have killed him anyway. I wonder what has gotten into him. And he was in a real bad mood when he left. We should more worry about other people I bet. He still has his arm to defend himself." he sighed, embracing Vergil again. "We should start to train him, really. He's only a kid, I know, but he has to get rid of his energy somewhere, and during training he will. I guess things wouldn't have escalated to the level they did if he got rid of all his power early enough..."

Vergil sighed deeply. "But he still needs a proper education. If not to get a job, then because he NEEDS TO KNOW. What do you suggest? That I home school him?" He sighed deeply. "And concerning others, no, I know something's wrong, Dante, I can't ignore it." Dante placed a soft kiss onto his brother's temple, closing his eyes for a moment. "He still needs to be trained, Vergil, or he might one day hurt somebody unwillingly. He HAS to learn to deal with the power given to him. Abeout school? I don't know. I'm well aware that he needs to finish it, but we can't force him. He won't probably get a normal job anyway, as hard as it sounds. At least he could never do anything in public, you know it Vergil. If you feel that you can do it, you might try, I trust you with that..." The younger gazed through one of the windows, only seeing rain and lightning strikes, as well as hearing the thunder, that could almost frighten somebody. "You always think the worst, Vergil, that doesn't mean anything. Maybe he did something stupid and doesn't know how to explain it to us yet?"

"But he also needs the education, even if he's not going to work any. It's important!" He said, sighing deeply afterwards. "Tell me he's coming back?" He pleaded, his arms coming around the man's waist. Dante tried to smile. "Off course he's coming back, we're his family. He's just angry, even if it was his own fault, but we should just forget about that. It doesn't help preaching about that again..." he said softly, caressing his brother's face. Vergil sighed deeply, inhaling his brother's wonderful scent. "I just want to apologize so badly. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just like Derek." He said with a sad look upon his face. The younger glared at his brother rather shocked, shaking him softly. "You're not, Vergil and I'll NEVER want to hear you saying that again, you listened?!" he gasped, framing his twin's face with both hands afterwards. "You are you, dear, and I wouldn't have acted else, okay? You didn't hurt him the way Derek hurt you, so shut the fuck up, okay? Apologizing is never bad, at least you do so, that means a lot!"

Vergil bit his lip and nodded, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "I hurt him." He whispered in the man's ear, nuzzling his warmth. "He made me hurt him." He said with a deep sigh. "If something happens, it sure as hell is my fault." Dante closed hi eyes, just holding the elder close. "It wasn't your fault Vergil, really... He just challenged you, he KNEW what would happen, HE was the one to never give up, for whatever reason he had..." He glanced at the windows again, sighing inwardly. Daybreak was slowly coming, and their boy didn't show up yet. He started to worry about him more and more with every minute passing by.

It was already light outside, when Nero awoke again, blinking dully. The first thing he noticed was a terrible pain in his lower body, that made him whimper quietly. The second thing was his burning headache, all together with an icy coldness. His clothes were all wet, and he shivered violently. He closed his eyes again, trying to fight the dizziness. He felt so damn sick. Where was he anyway? The boy blinked again, catching a glimpse of some grass right in front of him, trees above himself, cold water dripping down on him from their leaves. He needed some time, until the memory of yesterday flashed back into his mind, making hot tears run down his cheeks. That hadn't been a dream then? He tried to sit up, crying out in pain, that flashed through his body as he tried, plus he felt far to dizzy to even think about standing. He turned around, groaning in pain, choking. He just couldn't help it, he felt so miserable he had to throw up.

Somehow he managed to crawl up to the street on hands and feet, grabbing a deep hanging branch to stand up slowly, trying not to fall again, but he failed. Tears of shame and pain shot into his eyes again, as he tried another time, his body shaking of cold and all the emotions inside of him that he couldn't even sort out. None of the cars passing by even stopped, nobody seemed to take notice of him, as he tried to walk along the street slowly, stumbling with every painful step he took He looked awful, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get back home, having a hot bath, a tee and his bed.

His sight was blurry with his tears, and he tried his best to force the thoughts of what had happened deep back into his mind, as he made his way towards town again. He didn't even have some money with him, so he HAD to walk. Sometimes he stopped, leaning against whatever was on his way, ignoring all the curious gazes people gave him, but no one even asked whether he needed help or not. Nero couldn't recall HOW he managed it, but within a few hours he made his way back to the 'Devil May Cry', stopping in front of the shop, his hands and forehead supported against the wall next to the door outside. Could he even dare to step in, after all that he had done before? Maybe they would just send him away again? At least he had to try. He felt like breaking down every second, and it was so awfully cold. He coughed, as his hand reached out for the handle to slowly open the door. 'Please let them be in the kitchen, or somewhere else...' he prayed inwardly, silently stepping in, closing the door behind him quietly. He made a step inside the room, but with the sudden warmth and the safety of this place all memory came back to him. He stumbled, then hit the floor with painful cry, his face pressed against the floor. He felt totally dirty, and he wished that nobody would see him like that, but he didn't have the strength to stand up anymore, he was at the end of his power, crying in shame. His body was still shaking, and his pants were all bloody.

Vergil flinched when he heard that pained cry and dropped the cup of coffee he held in his hands, darting out in the reception only to find their son lying flatly on his stomach. "N-Nero!?" He shrieked, carefully lifting the boy up in his arms. I'm so sorry!" He whispered, tears in his eyes. "What has happened to you!?" Dante followed his twin immediately, his face growing pale when he saw Nero lying on the floor, He darted towards both of them, kneeling down next to the boy in shock. Nero whimpered in pain when Vergil moved him, trying to move away, but he couldn't. "D-don't... t-touch me.." he managed to choke out somehow, then suddenly clung to the elder as if his life depended on him, when he got him in his arms already. "D-d-don't s-send m-me away... p-please...!" he begged, weeping so hard he even didn't when when Simon died. Vergil held the boy tight, not able to stop the tears from running down his own cheeks. "I would never do that, Nero! I'm so sorry for what I did! Please, tell me what's happened!" He begged, petting the boy's hair. "You're soaked. And you're bleeding!"

Nero couldn't do anything but crying. He felt like dying, he actually just wanted to. He could never say those words, never! He was awfully ashamed of all that happened. He just clung to Vergil, trying to gain a little of his warmth. Dante bit his lower lip, shaking his head. What the hell was going on again? Quietly he stood up to leave the room for a few seconds, only to come back with a blanket, wrapping it around the boy's shaking shoulders. "Nero..." he said softly, moving a little closer to his brother and their son, carefully placing an arm around the younger. "We need to get him into the shower before he freezes." Vergil murmured. "Would you like that, Nero?" He asked, his fingers running through the boy's hair. "I won't leave you, I promise." Nero nodded weakly. He felt so terribly cold, a warm bath would probably help, but he was afraid of even moving slightly. Dante's face was still pale like a sheet of paper, as he stood up again. He'd never seen their boy like that, not even after Simon's death. "I'll just prepare some hot tea, I hope that helps..." he said as calm as he could, feeling truly helpless.

Vergil scooped the boy up in his arms before carrying him into the bathroom, turning on the water. As the tub was filling with water, he kneeled before the boy, beginning to gently undress him, hardly even touching him at all. "It will be okay." He said with a gentle smile, cupping the boy's cheek. Nero squirmed in pain when Vergil lifted him up, his finger digging into the elder's shoulders. It hurt so bad, every movement was true torture. When Vergil tried to undress him then, he jerked, his face growing pale like the walls around them. "D-don't..." he only whispered, his eyes widening noticeable. He tried to struggle, but he was way to shocked. Vergil clenched his teeth hard. "Someone touched you, ain't I right?" He asked bitterly, his fingers brushing over the boy's face. "Look at me, Nero." He said, forcing the boy to meet his eyes. "I would never do something that horrible to you, because I myself know far too well. Please, let me undress you so we can get you into the water, yeah?" Nero tried to look away, then closed his eyes as he had no other choice, blushing so deep he probably never did before. He bit his lower lip, just sobbing again. He didn't even dare to nod, but he gave up struggling, feeling as miserably as he only could. His inner thighs were covered with blood, what should answer Vergil's question far too well. The boy still shivered, coughing because of the cold night he had to spend outside.

Vergil cried silently when he saw his son's misery, his tears just grew when he finally had the boy completely nude. He was bruised and had bled. "I should have protected you." He whispered, pulling the boy to his chest before slowly helping him into the water, washing him with careful hands but leaving the boy's thighs and lower back. Nero kept his eyes closed. It hurt so bad, and he just wanted to get it over. He didn't dare to look at Vergil, or somewhere else, he just wished for something to hide. Dante had prepared the tea just as promised, slowly climbing up the stairs to the bathroom, knocking at the door without stepping in. He was wondering why Vergil was still inside. "Everything okay in there...?" he asked, still worried like hell. "Yeah." Vergil said, his voice raspy as he dried his eyes. "The door's unlocked." He caressed the boy's cheek before gently rinsing out the shampoo from his hair. Dante hesitated, then slowly opened the door. "You know what happened yet...?" he asked, giving the boy a short glance. He had NO idea what could have broken him like that. Nero bit his lower lip again, as Dante stepped in, his cheeks still reddened. He turned his face towards the wall, sobbing silently.

Vergil nodded. "Let's talk about that later." He said quietly before emptying the water from the tub, wrapping a towel around the boy's body. "Do you want your tea in bed, Nero?" He asked gently, lifting the boy up carefully, trying not to hurt him. Nero clenched his teeth, still shivering when he tried to get some hold on Vergil's shoulders. "D-don't... l-leave m-me alone... please...!" he whispered weakly, still not daring to look at the elder Dante nodded, swallowing hard. It could only be something really bad if Vergil didn't want to tell him right now. He looked at their boy, his whole appearance hurting him deep inside. If only he could help him, but how should he, if he didn't know anything? Vergil nodded. "I won't leave you." He said before carrying the boy into their bedroom, laying him down in the bed before carefully moving to lie next to him, pulling the comforter over them both. He motioned for his brother to join them as he wrapped his arms firmly around the boy's shaking body. Dante nodded. "Just a second..." he mumbled, rushing down to fetch the hot tea he just prepared to bring it into their room as he came back, placing it onto one of their nightstands. He sneaked under the blanket as well, carefully wrapping his arms around their boy from behind. Nero pressed his face against Vergil's chest, trying to hide it that way, as well as crying silently. He clung to the elder another time, coughing again.

Vergil sighed deeply, his fingers brushing over the boy's shoulder blades. He didn't want to talk about this yet, not as long as his son still was awake. He closed his eyes, trying to bury the pain and the memories enough so he could be able to regain some control over the situation. "It... hurts.. s-so bad..." Nero whispered after some time, his teeth still clenched. He didn't even look up, and icy sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. Dante gently nuzzled the boy's hair, blinking a few times. It wasn't really easy to understand him though. "Shall I get some painkillers?" he asked softly, without even asking what was meant. Vergil nodded. "Bring at least five." He said quietly and forced the boy to meet his eyes when his brother left the room. "Nero, listen to me, I know what you're going through. I know perfectly well, but you can't let it win, you hear me? You have to be strong." He hesitated slightly before he placed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead.

Dante had just raised an eyebrow before he left. What could be worse than his burning headaches in the morning, that he needed FIVE of those pills? That would kick the boy into nirvana for at least 8 hours, if that wasn't what his brother intended. Nero nodded slightly, but he was far from being strong at this point, he couldn't. He couldn't even understand it yet. He coughed again, whimpering in pain with every movement. "What the hell happened to him?" Dante was truly worried when he came back, giving Vergil what he demanded, before he pointed at the still warm tea. "You know that he'll certainly sleep for the next few hours?" Vergil nodded, helping the boy up sitting and holding him tight as he took the pills, then he laid down again, holding him close. "I know, Dante. And that's what he needs." He said, just waiting for Nero to stop crying. Nero buried his face on Vergil's chest again, after laying down, still sobbing, but he calmed down a bit when the painkillers took effect. Slowly he began to feel a little better, becoming terribly exhausted in exchange, because of all that had happened, his crying and off course the pills. His arms were slung around the elder as was finally caught by a soothing sleep. Dante slipped into their bed again, running a hand through the boy's white hair, before he embraced him again. "Will you tell me what happened, now?" he asked, when he noticed that Nero fell asleep, although he doubted that he really wanted to hear it.

Vergil took a deep breath, enlacing his fingers with his brother's. "Someone raped him." He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "S-Someone raped him." He repeated, trying to stop his body from shaking. "I if anyone should know."Dante's eyes widened. He wanted to say at least something, but every word that he could remember now wouldn't fit anyway, so he ha no choice but to remain silent, staring at his twin in shock, his face pale again. He shook his head, clenching his teeth as he swallowed hard a few times. Not Nero, not their boy too! Slowly, he reached out a hand, caressing his brother's cheek lovingly, in an attempt to try taking his pain away, although he knew that he would never succeed. "No..." he finally managed to whisper, fighting his own tears. Vergil nodded, sobbing quietly. "I should have protected him. I shouldn't have let this happen." He grimaced in pain, his fingers digging into his brother's arm. He felt dizzy. As if he couldn't breath. The younger grabbed his brother's cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "Vergil... this is NOT your fault, okay? I will NOT let you feel guilty for that. The only one guilty for that is the one who did it to our boy. And I swear, I'll kill him with my own hands if he EVER comes into my sight..." he whispered with an icy voice, his eyes sparkling with anger. He'd never touch a human, and Vergil knew that, but this was something else. People who were able to do disgusting things like that didn't deserve to live anymore!

Vergil nodded curtly, wishing more than ever to crawl up in his brother's arms and just forget everything. "He's too good for this." He said quietly, looking at the boy with despair and sorrow. Dante sighed deeply, feeling his brother's longing. He got up again, to surround the bed, laying down next to Vergil, drawing him to his chest, so that he could lean into his embrace without having to let Nero alone. He brushed his cheek against that of the elder, his chin resting on the other's shoulder. "I don't know how it feels Vergil... I don't even WANT to know it... but I truly hope... no I wish with all my heart, that we could make it better for him, somehow..." he whispered softly, moving even closer to his twin. Vergil nodded and relaxed back in his brother's arms, resting against him as he let the tears just flow. He cried for Nero. He cried for himself. He cried for Yulia. Hell he even cried for Derek's daughter and wife. Dante kept silent, just letting his brother cry, only reaching out a hand to gently wipe away his tears from time to time. He cried himself, feeling Vergil's pain and sorrow, and because he just didn't get how someone could be so damn cruel. And why in hell did it always have to be them? Why did they get all the world's worst? What did they do to deserve it? He shook his head, holding his twin tight. "I love you, Vergil..." he whispered, his voice trembling. he wanted to calm the other male down a bit, while he slowly stroke over Nero's demonic arm that he could reach from his position.

"I love you too." The elder murmured when he had calmed down a little, sighing, then yawning. He closed his eyes again when he begun to feel a little drowsy. "I'm tired." He said, not even knowing why. He sighed again. "Hold me?" Dante nodded slightly. "That's why I came over to you..." he whispered, closing his eyes as well, as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. Vergil took a deep breath, his embrace tightening around the boy. "Oh Dante, what would I ever... do without.. You?" He murmured before sleep claimed him. 'That's what I ask myself every morning...' Dante thought, burying his face in Vergil's neck, breathing in his brother's lovely scent, what also calmed him down enough to get tired again. He sighed quietly, before he finally fell asleep as well.


	31. You're not alone

He was in that damned car again, wanting to struggle, to scream, anything, but he couldn't. Nero moved slightly in his sleep, but he didn't wake up yet. Not even when he was carried into the house. This time everything was so clear, but he had no chance to change anything. Again he tried to scream, resulting in an desperate moan, while he shifted in Vergil's arms. Vergil sat up immediately, probably waking Dante too, if he already hadn't been awakened by the boy's whimpering. "Nero!" He said softly, shaking the boy's body. "Nero, wake up, yeah?" Dante groaned, when Vergil pulled him up as well, blinking slowly. "What the hell...?" he mumbled, trying to recognize anything, but the bright sunlight was almost blinding to his eyes. Nero shrieked, opening his eyes quickly. He didn't really get where he was, no what happened. He just tried to escape whatever held him, trying to hit Vergil with his Devilbringer in panic. It took all his strength to avoid the terrified boy's fists and cradle him against his chest, rocking him soothingly. "Hush, Nero, it's okay. It's just me." He murmured, stroking the boy over his back and hair.

Nero bit his lower lip, when he heard Vergil's voice, slowly noticing that he was already awake. He clung to the elder, his body trembling noticeable. "I-I'm sorry..." the boy whispered, burying his face in the other's neck. Dante yawned, needing a moment to really get what was up. "Morning..." he mumbled, before reaching out a hand to carefully pet Nero's hair. Vergil's finger brushed against the boy's neck, still rocking him like a child. "Don't worry, Nero. Just... Just let me hold you, okay? Don't think about anything else than me and Dante?" He asked gently, knowing what had helped him, and hoping that it would help his son as well.Dante freed himself of their blanket, slipping over to the boy, to place an arm around him as well. He still felt somewhat helpless, and didn't really know what to say at all. Nero closed his eyes again, moving even closer to the twins, his face pale like yesterday. He coughed, sobbing quietly. His skin was almost hot, but at least the tried to calm down a bit. Vergil laid a hand on the boy's forehead when his brother wrapped his arms around the teen too. "Fuck, Nero, you're boiling." He said softly, pressing his lips to the boy's brow.

Nero coughed again, moaning weakly while he tried to pull back his head a little. He didn't really care. "He was all soaked when he came home yesterday, and it was cold outside, no wonder..." Dante said yawning, exchanging a look with his twin. He sighed quietly. "Tea? Food? Anything for breakfast?" This time the younger would prepare some food if they wished for it. Vergil nodded curtly. "Tea would be lovely, Dante. Do you want anything, Nero?" He asked the boy, his voice as soft and loving as his touch. His heart still ached, but he was willing to drive it far down in his mind to take care of Nero. "Tea..." Nero whispered, closing his eyes again, his face still buried in the elder's neck. Dante nodded. "All right, give me 5 minutes, okay?" He stood up, daring out of the room to enter the kitchen, where he prepared the desired. Vergil sighed before he laid down, drawing the boy partially on top of him before wrapping the comforter around them. "How are you feeling? Mentally, I mean." He asked, his fingers rushing through the boy's beautiful hair.

Nero sighed, trying not to cry again. "Like a piece of shit...?" he replied, his head resting on Vergil's chest, his soothing warmth making him at least feel salvaged. He tried to breathe calmly, but had to cough over and over again, his slender body shaking noticeable. "Not to mention the fucking pain..." It had become a little better, but still. Vergil held the boy tight when the coughs wrecked his body. "It's understandable. I know far too well." The elder said through grit teeth, brushing his fingers over the boy's face and brow. "But you..." the younger started, but then shook his head. He didn't really want to talk about that NOW - if he would ever want it anyway.He felt so terribly dirty and used, and then that pain always remembered him of what had happened, whenever he tried to shift or move slightly. Just a short moment later Dante came back with a tray, on which he carried 3 cups of hot tea.

Vergil sat up with the boy still leant against him as he took one of the cups his brother offered him, thanking the younger with a loving smile. "Thank you, my darling wife." He said with a wink and a grin. "Ever say that again and I'll kill you, dearest brother..." Dante growled, sitting down on the bed with his own cup again. Nero took his cup, then jerked when he got aware of his own nakedness, grabbing the blanket to pull it up again, what almost made the tea overflow. He blushed deeply, biting his lower lip hard. Vergil chuckled as he supported the boy's hand, saving his poor skin from being burnt. "Don't worry, kid, it's nothing to be ashamed off. You went out like a light yesterday, and it would've been rude to dress you." But he WAS ashamed! Nero pulled his legs close to his body, cowering under the blanket as he sipped on his tea, his cheeks tinted in a dark crimson tone. Dante sighed inwardly, bending over to his brother. "We have to find out who did this... I will kill him with my own hands, I swear..." he whispered into his twin's ear, his eyes narrowing with anger.

Vergil pulled the man close without giving him any time to protest and kissed him softly. "Then save a piece for me." He said gently, his fingers brushing against the younger's cheek before releasing him and laying his arm around their son again. Dante returned the kiss tenderly, moving a little closer to his brother. "We should both go then..." he murmured bitterly, glancing at Nero afterwards, who seemed to squirm a little. The boy wrapped the blanket around his nude body, coughing again, what only made him grimace. Vergil's hand came to rest upon his brother's back, his fingers petting the soft skin. "We'll talk more about this later, dear." He said teasingly and bit into the man's lip and tugged gently. "Love you." He said then completely randomly. Dante's hand reached out for Vergil's cheek, caressing it softly, while he returned the kiss, his eyes halfway closed. "I love you too..." he answered quietly, sighing again then. He felt so strange somehow, and sorry for their boy. Nero emptied his cup, stretching out a bit to place it onto the nightstand, before he sank back onto the bed, curling up under the sheets.

Vergil smiled against his brother's soft lips before tugging him down in the bed next to him, so he could be able to hold both of his treasures close. "So, what are we up to today?" He asked anyone willing to answer. Nero laid with his back against Vergil's warm body, his eyes closed. He didn't answer, as he had no clue what he should do other than to stay in bed. He couldn't walk or something anyway, and he felt more miserable than ever before in his entire life. "I don't know..." Dante mumbled, clinging to the elder as he laid down too. "To be honest I feel like killing a certain person, nothing more..." he grumbled, his hand stroking along Vergil's chest. Vergil shivered under his brother's touch and traced his fingers down the man's spine as he drew the boy closer. "It's okay, love, we'll think of something." He whispered before his attention returned to their son. "And when it comes to you, Nero, I think I can come up with something to ease your mind." He said with a gentle smile. A silent moan escaped Dante's throat, as he savored the elder's touch, glancing at him through half closed lids. Nero blinked, but didn't turn around. "Maybe just giving me a gun so that I can shoot me...?" he whispered, his eyes still closed. He couldn't imagine something to distract him anyway.

Vergil grinned at his brother, knowing exactly where this would have lead them if the circumstances weren't what they were, but when he heard his son's comment, it was like a dagger in his heart, he exchange a look with his brother before he slightly shifted and laid his arms around his son, his face pressed against the teen's neck. "Never say that again." He whispered, his fingers running over the boy's stomach and hip. "If not for your own sake then for mine." Dante sighed inwardly, trying to hide the mental pain he felt at Nero's words, one hand resting on his twin's shoulder. The boy jerked as he felt Vergil's finger touch his stomach and hips, his face becoming pale again. "P-please..." he whispered, wrapping the comforter even tighter around himself. Vergil almost flinched, but laid his hand flat against the side of the boy's stomach. "What?" He asked gently, his eyes closing. "You know I would never harm you." His voice sounded almost scared and sad. Nero nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "I-I... know..." he said quietly, clenching his teeth. "But still... it.. I... I feel so... dirty and... and..." he broke up, sobbing silently. Dante bend over his brother, nuzzling the boy's hair lovingly. "It is NOT your fault Nero, you don't have to be ashamed of it, nor have you to feel bad about it, you hear me?" he said as calm as he could manage it, biting his lower lip afterwards.

Vergil swallowed, fighting the urge to run. From his memories and from this entirely too fucked-up situation. "Listen to me, Nero, you're not dirty, nor are you to blame for this at all. The mind of a rapist is a sick place." Nero turned his head a bit, glancing at the elder from the side. "I shouldn't have run away at all... I shouldn't have provoked you, and... I shouldn't have been that unrespectful after all..."he said with trembling voice, swallowing a few times. Dante gave him a soft smile. "Never mind that now, Nero, it's okay." he replied while he petted Vergil's back soothingly. Vergil sank his teeth into his lip, just holding the boy as tight as he dared to while thinking how nice it would be to be in his garden now. Among the roses, with Yulia. Oh he longed for his mother. "It wasn't your fault, Nero." He said, his voice low and raspy.The boy sighed deeply, finally calming down a bit, before he turned around, so that he could have a look at Vergil. "What is it... you wanted to tell me before...?" he asked then, his voice scarcely audible. Dante could feel his brother's pain oh to well, and he didn't feel better, but he also knew that Vergil probably had to go through all his misery again, meaning for him to be strong for his twin AND their son.

Vergil swallowed and focused his eyes on the boy's chest. "Do you know anything about what happened to me after Dante and I got separated at the orphanage?" He asked, searching for his brother's hand, seeking the comfort he knew his man would provide. Dante enveloped his brother's hand with his own fingers, squeezing it only light, to show that he was there for comfort, and trying to give the elder some strength. Nero shook his head. "N-not exactly, but... from what you said... I-I think... that I can guess..." he said silently, bending down his head to escape the twins' gazes. Vergil closed his eyes, trembling noticeably. "I ended up with a... bad... father. His name was Derek. He hit both me and my mother but, one day, when I was alone at home with him, he... Got physical. And..." His voice broke and he swallowed, opening his eyes. "He used me, my body, for three years, until he killed my mother. I left then. And I... I killed him, later on." Nero's eyes widened, as he looked at the elder again, swallowed a few times. He didn't know what he should say, nor what to think about it, he was plain shocked. "I'm... I am... sorry..." he just whispered, both fists clenching. Dante wrapped his arms around his brother, pressing his chest against the other's back. He placed a short kiss onto the other male's neck, wishing he could at least make it a little easier for him. Vergil swallowed and smiled weakly. "It's past, nothing to be sorry about. But you have to believe me when I say it's not your fault, Nero, you HAVE to, or it will tear you up."

The boy nodded slightly, leaning his forehead against Vergil's chest, his skin still hot in fever. "I'll... try..." he muttered quietly, carefully wrapping an arm around the elder. Dante tried to smile, but failed somehow. He didn't release his twin from his embrace, but stroke over their son's devilbringer that he could reach without shifting."You won't probably ever forget it, Nero, but it will get better, I promise..." he said calmly, hoping that he was right as he couldn't really tell. But it was the same with the death of their beloved mother. He'd never forget it, but after a while it stopped to hurt too hard. Vergil nodded in silent agreement, holding back his tears so hard it almost hurt him physically. "Revenge helps." Was all he managed to say, trying to calm down a little. Nero shook his head, his eyes closing again. "I'll never... want to see... him... again..." he whispered weakly, only blinking for once. "I'll just... forget about it..." The boy sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Dante grimaced. He was sure that he would have paid it back, and even for Nero he still felt like revenging what happened. "Yeah, right..." he mumbled, exchanging a look with his brother. He tried to hide his anger and hate for that guy, but he knew that his brother could feel it anyway.

Vergil sighed gently, reaching out to caress his brother's cheek and lips. "Calm down, Dante." He said quietly. He didn't want to take care of a crying, scared to hell, Nero and a pissed off brother. His day was already bad enough as it was. Dante took a deep breath, burying his face in Vergil's neck for a moment, trying to do as he was told. A few minutes later he looked up again, one hand nuzzling the boy's hair again. "Nero...? Do you still know where you have been to that evening?" he asked, hoping not to be too direct. Nero moved a little closer to the elder, the sheets wrapped around his naked body tightly. "T-the stardust..." he answered curtly, yawning silently. Vergil nodded, his fingers petting the boy's soft skin. "Do you feel like sleeping some more?" He asked gently, knowing that sleeping was the best medication to not go completely nuts. Their son coughed, then nodded slightly. Sleeping was good to forget, and due to being ill he was tired enough to just do so. Dante stared at the ceiling, his face thoughtful. Maybe they could find out something, without having to bother Nero all the time.

Vergil nodded and brushed his lips gently against the boy's forehead before rising, tugging his brother up with him. "We'll be here in a second, if you need us to." He said with a gentle voice, his fingers brushing over the boy's hair. Nero mumbled something that sounded like an agreement, already halfway asleep. He grabbed the sheets, pulling it up again, his eyes closed. Dante nodded, while he stood up too, wrapping an arm around Vergil's waist. "I'll go there tonight..." he whispered as soon as they had left the room. "And even god won't help that guy if I find him..." Vergil dragged the man out of the room and down the stairs before pushing him up against the wall roughly, burying his face in the man's neck in a silent plea for the man to just hold him. "I won't let you go all by yourself." He whispered, his fingers brushing gently over the man's stomach. The younger wrapped his arms around his brother, just holding him tight. "But we shouldn't be seen together then. Maybe you could ask some guests if they saw something yesterday and I'll just wait. Possibly that bastard is there again and looking for another boy..." he snorted, shaking his head. "We almost slept all day anyway, we'd soon have to go... But we can't leave Nero alone." Dante sighed, one hand coming to pet Vergil's hair.

Vergil was shivering under his brother's touch, just wishing the pain to go away. "Call Lady?" He suggested, his voice raspy as he bit his lip, pressing up closer to his brother. "Of all the horrible things in life, this is exactly the one thing I always told myself to protect him from." He whimpered. Dante grimaced. "Lady? She doesn't even like you too much, and Nero doesn't know her at all." He closed his eyes slowly, his fingers running down Vergil's cheek. "It's not your fault, really... Please don't think that..." Then he grabbed the other's chin, lifting his head a bit, so that he could lock their eyes. "No one could have known, and I swear, if we catch that bastard we'll make him pay." Vergil sobbed before he was able to stop himself, his own pain and suffering mixing with the boy's. "B- But we can't leave him! W-What shall we do? I won't leave you! Not with a creep like that!" He rambled desperately, his body shaking. Dante sighed deeply. "Please, don't cry..." he begged, feeling his brother's pain oh too well, what made it hard for him to keep his self-control as well. "He'll probably sleep all night anyway, he must be terribly exhausted, but... I can ask Lady... Perhaps they get along well, if they even get to know each other... But I will have that sucker pay for what he did to our boy." Vergil nodded, claiming his brother's lips as tears ran down his cheeks. He hardly knew why he cried any longer. Was it for himself or Nero? He had no idea. "I'll kill him, just like I killed Derek." He growled, his eyes black.

"Leave me a piece." Dante said, after returning the kiss, his fingers wiping away his brother's tears gently. "Just a sec, I'll go and call Lady, okay? Would you prepare another tea please...?" he tried to smile soothingly, hoping to be able to distract Vergil for a moment as he turned around to walk over to the phone. He hadn't seen Lady for long, but he figured that she was just too busy to show up. Vergil nodded an went directly to the kitchen, preparing two cups of his favorite green tea, sighing as he took the hot cups into his hands. "Here." He said quietly, giving his brother one of them before he sat down on the couch, almost shivering, his legs crossed and his face buried in the cup.

Dante had already placed his call when Vergil came back. He took his cup, sitting down next to his twin, one arm around the other's shoulders. "Lady will be around soon. I just told her that he was ill and probably a little weird, but I still doubt that he'll even wake up. Anyway... do you feel a little better now?" He turned his head a little, kissing the other male's cheek. He didn't like to see him like that. Vergil nodded absently, leaning against that safe warmth of his brother, letting the man kiss his face. "A little." He conceded with a gentle sigh. "Wish it wasn't like this, though. Want revenge. Crave it." He murmured, toying with the cup. "Yeah... same with me, and I don't even regret it." Dante pulled his brother close. "And we WILL revenge it... Perhaps that bastard is just dumb enough to try a second time." He rested his head on Vergil's shoulder, sipping on his cup. They didn't have to wait too long, untill the door to the 'Devil May Cry' opened, a young women standing in the doorway. She was wearing tight black clothes, and her unequal eyes settled upon the twins instantly. "I've missed a heap of things, I see..." she said calmly, before she stepped in, closing the door behind her again.

"Certainly." Was Vergil's only reply before he rose, drawing the woman into his arms. "Thank you, Lady. I appreciate this." He murmured before releasing the woman who looked rather surprised. He sat down next to his brother again, draining the cup. Lady looked, as if Dante had just told her that he was about to quit business. She shook her head, one hand on her hip. "I HAVE missed something... You'll have to tell me another time. Now go and do whatever your job is, I'll stay here. And don't worry, you know that you can trust me..." she addressed Dante with her last words, who simple lifted a hand and smiled. "But make it quick, I have to leave in the morning." Lady walked over to Dante's desk, sitting down on it in a way, that would have driven even the strongest man crazy. Her eyes remained on Vergil. Who ever gave him a brainwash, he was really thorough. Vergil gave the woman a curt nod before taking his brother's hand and his sword, tugging the man along. "You drive." He murmured, knowing they wouldn't have it any other way. "And I really need to get a license..." He shook his head as he sat down on the passenger side, his fingers tapping restlessly against his thigh.

Dante climbed into the car, starting the angine right away. "Yeah you should." he mumbled, placing Rebellion onto the backseat before drove to their destination. As far as he recalled the club their son named must be near to the city. They knew that they were right when they saw Nero's scooter on the parking lot. "Here we are... but... wait a second... You go ask some people or just look after me, okay, I'll try my best to look innocent..." He got rid of his coat, covering the sword with it. Now he was just in his black shirt and pants. He hid Ebony and Ivory carefully, then ran his finger's through his hair, making it look a little crazy. He seemed a lot younger that way. "All right let's get in." he said then, leaving the car to walk over to the door. He hoped that they didn't look too suspicious. "Wait." Vergil demanded before they managed to get to the club door. "Promise to be careful. Remember, he uses some kind of drug, otherwise he'd not been able to take on Nero on his own. Just... Promise to be careful." He murmured, stealing a hug and a kiss before releasing him again. Dante smiled lovingly. "I will, I promise. I've tried that stuff once, it doesn't affect me, don't worry. But I guess you're right, normally Nero would have been able to fight him. Anyway... if he really uses stuff like that it would be easy to get him out, no?" he returned the kiss, as well as the hug, turning towards the door afterwards. They received a very special look, but were let in then. "I love you, Vergil." Dante whispered, before they separated. Dante went over the dance-floor to reach the bar. He sat down on one of the chairs, his eyes searching for any suspicious persons.

Vergil moved into the very back of the club, staying in the shadows. Waiting. Watching. He kept his eyes on his beautiful brother and his deep frown increased as a brunette, who had studied the younger male for some time, walked up to him. "You mind if I join?" Ralph said with a huge smile, sitting down next to the silver haired man. "Do you want something? Vodka? Martini? Beer?" He smiled again, as he knew that always worked. Dante turned his head a bit, watching the stranger carefully. "You're rich or something, mate?" he grinned, trying to look as innocent as he could manage. "But if you ask me like that... mhm a martini would be nice, a huge one, I could need it..." the younger said, knowing that Vergil watched them both heedful. Ralph laughed. "I've just been very lucky in life, I suppose." He called the bartender up to where they were, and ordered a glass of wine and the man's martini. "I don't think I've seen you here before, my name is Ralph, pleased to meet you...?"

Dante smiled softly, looking at the stranger with his ice blue eyes. "Name's Dante." he mumbled. "Usually I spend my nights in a small bar, but it's closed and now that I need to distract me... well I don't really care for the place." he gave the other male a charming smile. Could that be the one? Or was he just nice? Even if, he wouldn't have eyes for him, and Vergil would know that everything is just played. He turned to his martini, sipping on it, before he placed the glass on the bar again, pretending not to care for it too well, but in truth his eyes stayed on the glass. Ralph nodded. "Let me guess, family trouble? Annoying parents? Did your girlfriend leave you?" He asked, trying to sound casual and hoping he'd succeeded. "Parents?" Dante sighed theatric. "I wished that they'd ever had time, but no, that's not it..." He blinked. "Boyfriend, boyfriend..." he corrected then, smiling again. "He cheated on me..." He tried to look really sad, sighing inwardly. Even if he knew Vergil would NEVER do something like that, even pretending that he did hurt.

Ralph raised his eyebrows. "He cheated on such a handsome boy like you? What is he, stupid?" He asked, trying to sound upset as he gently moved closer to the man, placing his hand on the other's hip. Dante resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Oh please,' he begged inwardly. If that was that guy, let Vergil stay where he was.' If not, he'd take care of that himself. "I don't know..." The younger tried so hard to look as innocent as before, but he wanted to punch that guy for even touching him. He wiped the other's hand off his hip, forcing himself to blush by thinking of something truly embarrassing. Vergil's eyes narrowed as the man placed a hand on HIS man's hip, tugging him close. He laid his hand on his katana before snatching a drink from a random table, draining it and ignoring the woman's lame protests.

"Oh, you're a shy one, huh? I can do that." Ralph murmured, his arms sneaking around the man's waist. "You look exactly like a boy I got to know last week. Hm, a Nero, I think." Dante swallowed hard, fighting the urge to throw up. And that bastard dared to touch him?! And he was a liar too, that was just yesterday. It was more than just hard to not freak out at that point, but he couldn't help it but to clench his teeth as he tried to escape that hug, inwardly disgusted, seeming shy for the other one. "Hey... I'm not... I mean... I..." he stammered, hoping to sound serious. He would get him out, somehow, and then... "You're not the exhibition type? I can do that too." Ralph laughed, draining some of his beer while his fingers played over the man's back. He knew the recently ditched ones were easier to get, some of them even followed him willingly. Hell...! Another touch and he'd probably kill that bastard RIGHT in front of him! "I'm no man for one night, okay?" Dante answered a little more rude, trying to get free again. "I just came here to have a drink, nothing more..." If he had tried that on Nero, the boy would have kicked his ass long ago, the younger was sure about that. So whatever he did to him, he should better get it started now, of he'd forget about his self-control oh too soon.

Ralph pouted but withdrew. "Yeah, okay. That's one thing I CAN'T do." He said, offering a smile. "I am no man of commitment." He said with a laugh as he ordered the bartender to fill the man's glass up, cursing when the man kept his eyes on the glass. Dante sighed inwardly, hoping they'd get it over soon. When his glass was filled up again, he pretended to look at someone dancing next to them, but his eyes never left the glass, even if it seemed that way for Ralph. He wasn't afraid of drugs, he knew that he could stand it, but he would be a good actor, even if that meant that he would 'need' the help of that bastard to get him out. Vergil would follow them, and once that they were out they could take their time.When he saw the man looking away, Ralph sneaked a pill into the man's drink, his mind grinning in triumph. Once the drug had begun to work, he'd fuck the man into oblivion. Revenging the man's rejection. Dante hid a grin, when he noticed Ralph's doings, then he recognized Vergil in the back of the club. He gave him a short wink, trying to tell him that everything was all right so far, before he turned to his glass again, sipping on it. 'Prepare to die...' he thought, when he slowly emptied it.

Vergil was fighting the damned urge to just stomp up there and throw that glass into closest wall. He knew his brother wouldn't be affected by what ever drug the man had laid in the drink, but Vergil still hated it. Hated to leave his twin alone there. Dante put his glass back onto the table, bending his head back a bit, his eyes closing slowly. If that bastard only knew! He could feel something, but it was less than even starting to be drunk, nothing to mention actually. Time to play a little game, he supposed. The younger stood up, his knees apparently shaking, his fingers wrapped around the edge of the bar. "I... I guess I... need some... fresh air..." he gasped, pretending that he had to close his eyes because of the light. Ralph laid his arm around the man's waist, trying to support him. "Here, let me help you." He said as he lead the man towards the door.

Vergil flinched when he saw his brother's reaction to the drink, praying that he was only faking it and sighed in relief when his brother gave him a gentle look. The elder smirked before following the men out of the club and into the streets. When they went far enough from the door, Dante pretended to stumble, but at the same time drew one of his guns, grabbing Ralph's collar when he stood up again. "You made a terrible mistake, yesterday, and today again, bloody bastard..." he hissed, pressing the gun into the man's back to make him walk towards their car. "Vergy...?" he called, a soft smile on his lips. Vergil immediately appeared in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest, making him look like the elegant demon he was. "Yes, love?" He asked, a grin playing over his lips. "That dirty bastard wants to have some fun, shall we make sure that he'll get it?" Dante's voice sounded almost lovely, when they arrived their car. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind... right Ralph...?"

Vergil chuckled, his hand ghosting over his sword. "I would definitely love that." He said simply, holding the car's door open for his brother. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ralph hissed, trying to get free from the other man's grip. "What are you!?" He more or less shrieked, making Vergil chuckle. "What we are? Why, we're twins. Parents. Demonic such. You made your greatest mistake yesterday, Ralphie." The brunette's eyes widened in fear as he struggled against Dante. "I- I haven't done anythin'!" Dante scowled. "No? Didn't you just tell me about Nero?!" He tried his best not to scream out loud when he pushed Ralph into the car. "You better stay silent and don't move or I'll shoot your knees or whatever and make you motionless I swear..." he whispered before closing the door. Ralph wouldn't be able to open it from the inside anyway. Then he jumped into the car, starting the engine right away. "Where to?" he asked his brother who followed him instantly. Vergil sat down next to the brunette, his arms folded over his chest and his legs crossed. "The woods. We're not going to kill him instantly, we can just as well have some 'fun'" He said with a chuckle, watching the man's terrified expression with pleasure. Dante giggled. "Yeah right. Oh and thanks for the drugs, they make it even funnier." he said, turning his head back for a short moment, before he concentrated on the streets again, turning on some happy music on the radio. They left their town, driving fast into the outskirts. After about one hour Dante stopped the car. That was far enough, and the woods were deep here. "Now... be our special guest to our little party, Ralph..." he grinned, opening the door to the back of the car.


	32. Bloody revenge

The matter 'How do I get out of here' had twisted and turned on for some while now. Running was no option and he could never fight the two men that held him captive. One; They were both much stronger then himself, and two; They were armed. Sighing heavily, Ralph understood that he was going to die. No matter what. "Scared?" The elder of the twins asked with a smirk, his fingers playing over his sword. "You could never scare me!" Ralph hissed, even if the slight tremble in his voice betrayed him. "Off course not..." Dante mumbled ironically, as he dragged the man out of the car, pulling him into the woods. He could scream like hell, nobody would hear him. Grinning, he let him fall to the ground, exchanging a look with his brother. It would be interesting to see if he would try to escape or not, no? The younger lifted his hand, circling Ebony around his forefinger. They'd both be quicker anyway. Vergil chuckled, his arm coming around the man's waist. "Show off." He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss on his twin's jaw, his eyes more or less glued to the brunette on the ground. "Aw, honey, I think the little creep is scared." He said with a happy tone, as if he was talking about a puppy. "I'm not your pet!" Ralph shouted making Vergil smirk again.

Dante smiled lovingly. "He should better be, no?" he purred, turning his head towards his brother to kiss him tenderly, trying to make Ralph believe that he didn't pay attention. But in truth his eyes were settled upon the man, while he petted his twin's cheek gently. "Would you prefer us calling you our toy?" he murmured, without turning around, giving Vergil a soft smile. "We'll have a lot of fun, don't you think, honey...?" Vergil laughed, his hand coming to rest on the hollow of his brother's back, drawing him closer. "Oh yes we will." He said with a grin before capturing his brother's lips again, acting as if the man by their feet didn't bother him at all. Ralph looked around himself before decided to take the chance, moving quickly to get away from there. Vergil was quicker, though, drawing his sword and driving it into the man's leg, pinning him to the ground, savoring that pained, desperate cry that escaped the man's throat. Dante sighed disappointed. "Hell, Vergy that was my turn!" He had already pointed his gun at Ralph. "That wasn't fair, I'll revenge that later, darling..." he gave his twin a wink, pulling the trigger as if it was nothing, without even looking at the man on the ground. The bullet hit the other's knee, making both legs useless for him. "And you shouldn't try that again... We don't like our toys to have their own will, you know?" he addressed Ralph, a wide grin spreading on his lips.

Vergil laughed as the man collapsed on the ground, whimpering in pain as the blood ran slowly out over the ground, scenting the air. "How lovely." He said simply, his hand gently making it's way under his twin's shirt, petting the soft skin. "We should do this more often." He purred, placing another kiss on the man's lips. The younger moaned quietly, sensing his brother's hands on his skin. He closed his eyes halfway, then slightly shook his head. "No thanks... I prefer killing demons, but that one there... is a true one so..." He gave another wink, returning his twin's kiss passionately, while his hands ran down the elder's back. "Shouldn't we finish it first...?" Vergil groaned, not really wanting to let his brother go again. "If we have to let this creep interrupt us, then you go ahead. I find your violent side sexy." He purred, releasing his brother to retrieve his sword from the man who laid shivering on the ground. "Y-You... W-Why?" Ralph whimpered, feeling as if he wanted to throw up.

Dante rolled his eyes. "Careful, brother, or I might test my skills with you..." he smirked, turning towards Ralph then. "You know exactly why..." he said coldly, his eyes narrowing. "You told me yourself... What about Nero, huh? What did you do to our boy?" Vergil smirked, giving his brother's butt a squeeze "You know I'd more than love that." He said with a wink before turning his attention back to the brunette. "Yes, Ralph, let us hear your reason for raping our son." He said, his voice cold as ice. "W-What? N-Nero? I-I d-didn't... I-I d-don't know a Nero!" Ralph shrieked, his face pale. How the hell had that boy managed to survive? Dante scowled, staring at Ralph. He wasn't in for his lies. Again a shot echoed through the night, this time aimed at man's hand. "You better talk, or this is going to last three days, I swear it... You told me that you had him at the bar!" he grumbled, his face a mask of pure hate. "I-I'll tell you! J-Just stop shooting!" The brunette cried in horror and pain. "H-He's special. He was so pretty. I-I'm sick! I-I c-can't k-keep my hands off pretty boys." He said, calming down a little as he sat up. "I'm sure you can see how pretty he is." He murmured, giving Vergil a hopeful look. Vergil dried his katana off on the grass, kneeling in front of the man. "I know very well how pretty he is, but I know something you don't, Ralph. You ruined his life, which he had managed to rebuild with our help since his lover, our second son, was murdered." He said, his sword piercing the man's stomach, right between two ribs.

Dante took a deep breath. he wasn't far from just ending up the bastard's life with a simple head shot, but he didn't deserve an instant death. "You're such a disgusting piece of shit!" he snorted, closing his eyes for a moment, while his fingers tightened around Ebony. Vergil withdrew, making a face of disgust as he saw the blood on his sword. "Disgusting." He said before wiping his sword off of the grass again, more than willing to start using his summoned ones instead. "I can't believe I keep dirty my sword like this." He murmured, his arm coming around his brother's waist again. "He's all yours, Dante. Do what you wish. Slay him for me." He murmured in the younger's ear with a smirk, his breath tickling the man's skin. "N-No!" Ralph screamed. "P-Please don't!" Vergil snorted. "He's just like Derek." Dante moaned again, leaning into his brother's embrace, shivering slightly. He stole a kiss, licking along his twin's lips before he released himself, turning towards Ralph. "Yeah, yeah... by the time they notice that their end has come they all regret their sins..." he smirked, obviously not impressed at all. "Now tell me... how would you want to die, Ralph...?" the younger purred, facing the brunette with icy eyes. Vergil laughed, the sound hollow and evil, and wrapped both arms around his brother's waist from the behind, resting his chin on his brother's shoulder, his lips pressed against the man's neck. "The path of forgiveness is cleared with blood." He murmured happily, pressing his body close to his brother's. "Let me see that fury in you, yeah? The one you showed while fighting me." He murmured, tracing his lips up from the man's neck to his ear.

The younger shivered, wanting hi brother to just go on. He took a deep breath, his voice trembling a bit. "You really have bad influence on my my love..." He truly didn't want to be the one to murder that bastard, even if he deserved it a thousand times, but he also wanted to please his brother. "Tell me, Ralph, or I'll ask my brother what he would like me to do, and that would probably be worse... right, honey?" Vergil smirked. "Much, much worse. I can ensure you, Ralph. I have some very interesting ideas." He said, tilting his brother's head to the side to gently nibble on the man's neck as he felt his brother's hesitance. "If you do not want to, then you shall not." He murmured, so only Dante could hear it. "Y-You're only doing this t-to get off! Aren't you, you freak!?" Ralph cried, fear etched into those disgusting features. "You have exactly ten seconds." Vergil said evenly. "Then I will chose. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. ONE."

"OKAY!" Ralph shrieked before the man got to zero. "J-Just shoot me!" He pleaded. "Oh, what a bore." Vergil murmured, rolling his eyes. Dante closed his eyes again. "It's not that i do not want him to die Vergil...," he whispered back, sighing inwardly, "I wish for nothing more than to kill him, but... he's still a bloody human... I..." he bit his lower lip, almost embarrassed. Why couldn't he just go and kill him?

When his brother rolled his eyes the younger took a step forward, gazing at the brunette. "Denied..." he simply snarled, playing around with his guns. "But a good start though..." he picked Ivory this time, shooting through Ralph's shoulder. That wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt terribly. Vergil smiled when the bullet penetrated the brunette's arm, making him scream. "Dante, my love, I know." Was all he said as he gently brushed his fingers over his twin's arm. "You also know I can do it, more than do it." He smiled and pressed a kiss to his twin's cheek. "I wouldn't hold you back..." Dante whispered, closing his eyes again, as he leaned against his twin, savoring his warmth. "And its some kind of your revenge too... I know that you feel like that..." he sighed silently, caressing his brother's neck. "Make him pay..." Vergil smirked and captured his brother's lips, kissing him passionately. "Sit, watch and learn, dear brother." He said with the hint of excitement in his eyes before he gently pushed the man away from himself. "Now, Ralph, I want you to beg." He said with a grin. "Beg, and I might just let your head stay on your body." He let his sword play over the man's face. Dante chuckled, letting his hand run through the other's silvery hair, before he took a step back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He felt his twin's excitement, mixing with his own. Hopefully that bastard would suffer before his life ended!

"W-What?!" The man whimpered and Vergil's smile faded. "Wrong answer." He said evenly before moving his hand quickly and Ralph flinched before he laughed. "Was that all, you bas-" Then he screamed as one of his ears fell to the ground. Vergil doubled over in laughter, unable to stop himself. It looked too hilarious! Dante grinned, tilting his head to the side. He always knew that his brother was capable of moving his sword incredibly precise, but that was much better than he had expected. He had improved since their last fight, pretty much from what he could tell. Vergil took a deep breath and dried his eyes. "Oh how hilarious." He whispered. His sword hadn't even been stained by the blood. "Well, well, well, what should we cut off next? How about; This?" He murmured before he drove his katana into the flesh of the man's groin, loving the scream that came form the brunette. Loving how the blood seeped out through his pants. "This, Dante, is why I loved being with Arkham so much." He murmured, almost blushing. Dante whistled quietly, hiding a sly grin. That bastard deserved ALL of what Vergil was doing to him, and he couldn't deny the fact that he felt gratification, listening to Ralph's screams. "But don't tell me that he ever touched you, or I'd kill him a second time if it was even possible..." the younger mumbled then, placing a gentle look at his brother. Hell he was truly jealous of a dead person!

Vergil laughed, taking the time to capture the man's back, holding him close. "What is this, Dante? I never pictured you to be the possessive type." He purred, licking at the man's lips. The feel of his brother's warm body close to him along with the heavy scent of blood and Ralph's screams and whimpers hot as hell. "I can't wait until we get home to bed." He murmured with a mischievous grin.The younger parted his lips a bit, willingly welcoming his brother's tongue. His body trembled with thrills, when he blinked, looking at Vergil through half closed eyes. "I love you... more than my own life... You should know that... And there's still our bonding... Oh and... same with me... but... Why do we have to get home first?" He gave the elder a wink, revenging his doings by licking along the other male's ear, gently nibbling at its earlobe. Vergil moaned, his grip around his brother tightening. "So you're telling me that you wouldn't mind being taken, right here? Right next to that dying bastard? Letting your beautiful face of pleasure be the last thing he sees before he dies?" He asked with amusement and excitement, his hands sneaking up under the man's shirt.

Dante moaned, practically melting under his brother's touch. "I - I don't think that he deserves the show but... y-you know that I can't resist you anyway..." he gasped, his hands grabbing the elder's shoulders to gain some hold. "Everything you wish for, my love, you know it..." Vergil smiled, drawing the shirt off his lover. He knew that the brunette would die due to the blood he was losing anyway, and that was a painful and slow death in itself. He captured his twin's lips in a kiss as he let the shirt fall to the ground before pushing his brother down too. "You're so beautiful, you know." He said, his lips brushing against the man. Dante shivered, when his warm body met the cool and wet grass, pulling his brother even closer to savor his warmth. "You're the most beautiful person I could imagine, so I must be beautiful too, we're twins, already forgot?" He grinned, stealing a passionate, almost rough kiss, while he tried to ignore Ralph's whimpering. If he didn't want to enjoy the show, well his fault, he'd miss something. The younger's hands stroked down Vergil's back, sneaking under the other male's coat, slowly pushing it down.

Vergil unbuttoned his twin's pants, returning the kiss just as passionately. "Oh yes, you feed my ego." He said with a laugh, kissing the man's collarbone as he drew the man's pants down. The scent of blood and his brother's skin in the moonlight was an arousal like nothing else and he attacked the man's lips again. The younger's fingers were trembling, when he undressed his twin too, already breathing heavily. He moaned with Vergil's every touch, his lips coming to kiss his twin's neck, gently nibbling at his soft skin. His cheeks tinted in a light purple, but he didn't care at all. All that counted now was his brother, and how he wanted to feel him! Vergil smirked as he traced his brother's firm abs with his fingers before gently drawing off the man's underwear, stopping only to press another kiss to the man's lips before he bent his head, his tongue flickering out to tease the man's erection. Dante squirmed lightly, one hand sneaking under Vergil's silky hair, his fingertips petting the warm skin of the other's head, while he tried not to push him down. He groaned, shivering again. "V-vergil..." he whispered, but didn't even expect an answer.

The elder smirked, knowing all too well how his brother got when he was aroused. Always whispering little nothings. He sealed his lips around the head of the man's erection, his tongue playing over the flesh before taking him into his mouth, sucking and licking. Dante's fingers clenched around Vergil's hair. Although he didn't want to hurt him, his grip was almost violent, but he couldn't help it. He bit his lower lip, but wasn't able to avoid his moaning, bucking his hips a bit, when he couldn't stay motionless anymore. Vergil moaned, tugging at his brother's hips, urging him to thrust. To take what it was he wanted. Vergil was all his, and was willing to give the man anything. His hands traced up the man's abdomen to play with the erect nipples. Dante didn't need a second invitation. He was just glad not having to stay unmoving. His twin's touch even made hit harder, so that he HAD to thrust gently. He squirmed a little more, his hand still holding the other male's hair, the other one caressing Vergil's neck.Vergil welcomed his brother's thrusts, taking him in deep, managing to not gag just by pure will. His fingers left left his brother's nipple and he gently placed two over the younger's mouth and he would've grinned if his mouth wasn't full. Dante's lips closed around his brother's fingers, sucking and licking at them, his eyes halfway closed. He felt that familiar tension building up inside of him, making his thrusts a little rougher.

Vergil withdrew his fingers and spread his brother's legs further as he searched for that tiny hole. Once he found it, he let a finger slip in easily, then another, preparing his brother before coming off of him with a wet sound. "Dun have any lube." He said, leaving the ball at his brother. Dante sighed, cursing inwardly. That was too cruel! He was almost there, and Vergil just released him! "Y-you... b-bloody... sadist...!" he hissed, grabbing his brother's hips to pull him closer, so that the other could enter him easily. He didn't care for lube right NOW! "Y-you... w-will... pay for... that l-later...!" he panted, trying to smile, what didn't want to work perfectly. But he didn't make too much effort anyway, as he claimed his twin's lips instantly, kissing him passionately. Vergil returned the kiss as he slowly pushed into his brother, savoring the feeling of his tight body with a moan. He broke the kiss, shivering, and kissed the man's neck and collarbone, waiting for the permission to thrust. "Damn it..." Dante clenched his teeth, his eyes still closed. He opened them only slowly, looking at his twin's soothing face, before he wrapped his arms, as well as his legs around him, nodding slightly. That should be enough for permission.

Vergil brought his lips back to the other male's, kissing him with love and passion as he thrust into the man. What started out as slow and tender soon expired into something hard and fast, his need building up more and more until he thought he was going to go crazy. When he felt that familiar heat, he wrapped his fingers around his brother's erection. Dante grabbed his brother's hips when it went too hard, trying to calm him down a bit. He moaned loudly, when Vergil's fingers stroke along his erection, making him feel the tension build up again immediately. His fingers left bloody scratches on his twin's back, as they ran down. But the wounds closed almost at the same time they were inflicted. The younger lifted his head a bit, his lips brushing against the other's neck, before he bit it again, knowing that Vergil would like it. Vergil couldn't help himself from crying out in pleasure, almost coming but staving it off for a while longer, wanting to watch his brother's pleasured face first. He bared his neck further instinctively, giving the man all access he wanted. The younger's bite tightened, as his body shook with thrills, losing its tension within a single second. He moaned loudly blushing at the same time. Then he withdrew from his twin's neck, licking off the blood that covered his lips, while he panted heavily, his body pressing against that of Vergil.

Vergil moaned when his brother's body tensed around him and his heat spilled over his hand. He pressed his lips against his brother's as he thrust once more before coming sheathed in his brother. He shuddered before collapsing on top of the other man, nuzzling his neck. Dante embraced his brother tightly, his eyes closed in exhaustion. "I love you... so much..." he whispered, still panting heavily. "That was... somehow... thrilling, really..." He buried his face in Vergil's neck, shivering slightly at the other's warmth. Vergil smiled, pressing a kiss to his brother's lips. "Agreed." He said, shifting so he could lie next to his brother and collect him into his arms, oblivious about the bloodied grass he landed in instead. "Love you too." He said with a gentle smile. The younger chuckled. "What about... the bastard? Enjoyed the show? If he's still alive I should maybe end it now..." he gave his brother a lovingly smile, one hand caressing Vergil's cheek as he moved even closer to the elder. "Considering all this blood? I think he died around the time you came." He purred, his lips brushing over Dante's. "What great satisfaction." He said with a grin, his fingers coming to play in the other's hair. Dante grimaced. "His death was far too merciful..." he snorted, as he sat up again, dragging his twin up with him. "Then let's leave, dear... I know Lady, and I don't want to risk her and Nero fighting and wreck my place..." he smiled gently, kissing his brother again tenderly.

Vergil laughed before grimacing. "And I need to shower." He said, slipping into his underwear and collecting his other garments in his arms. "Don't want them to get dirty." He explained to his brother's questioning look. Dante grinned. "Well then..." he collected his clothes too, putting them on. "I'd better let you take your shower alone then... I think Lady will be pleased to hear about our little... 'adventure'." he giggled, making his way back to their car. "I really savored it..." Vergil chuckled, slipping into the passenger's seat. "Me too. This was much more exciting than blowing you in the car." He said with a chuckle, watching a pretty little blush spread over the younger's cheeks. Dante bit his lower lip. "Aw Vergil... shut up!" he hissed, starting the engine to drive back home. After a while he giggled quietly. "Otherwise... we could try it somewhere public next time..." he mumbled jokingly, giving his brother a mischievous grin. Vergil laughed, his hand coming to rest on the other's thigh. "What about the park?" He suggested with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Exploring is always... Fun, don't you agree?" Dante laughed. "Yeah on a bench in the direct sunlight... Too obvious to be seen huh?" He shook his head. "I'd die of shame I swear..." The younger stopped the car when they arrived at the 'Devil May Cry', looking through one of the windows before he went to the door. Lady and Nero where sitting on the couch, playing poker. What a nice view. Nero still had only a blanket wrapped around his naked body.

Vergil chuckled, lacing his fingers together with his brother's when they stepped out of the car. "Oh I would love to see that." He murmured, stealing a kiss before following the man inside, stopping right inside the door. He must be a real sight; hair hanging around his face, almost naked and bloody. Lady slowly raised an eyebrow, when the twins entered the shop. "Oookay..." she mumbled, tilting her head to the side. "You owe me an explanation, guys... once we finished our game!" Nero blinked, his eyes widening at the appearance of Dante and Vergil. "Yeah poker!" Dante dragged his brother with him, to see Lady's, as well as Nero's cards, his face motionless. "She'll definitely lose..." he whispered that quiet, only Vergil could hear. And a losing Lady? Something REALLY rare! Vergil chuckled as he pressed his lips against his brother's. "I'll be in the shower if you need me. Unless you want to join me and give me a back rub?" He suggested with a grin. Dante grinned. "I bet Lady wouldn't let me go dear..." he said, receiving a curt nod from the woman who was about to lose. "I want to hear everything... I mean you could as well pay me and..." Dante sighed, interrupting her. "Okay, okay... I'll stay..." He sat down next to Nero, carefully watching the boy's face. He seemed to be all right for now. "You go have your shower, Vergil. We'll talk about the back rub later..."

Vergil grimaced but went up the stairs, making sure to slip his underwear off before he got out of sight for his brother, just to show him what he missed. Grinning at the man's staring, he closed the bathroom door behind himself and turned the knob to the water, hissing at it's coldness. Dante sighed deeply. "That makes a pizza and a strawberry sundae, Lady.." he growled with a grin. "Yeah yeah..." The woman grinned. "So what did you do?" she asked, pouting as she lost the game, having Nero laugh. "Nothing special, just the regualar business, you know? Beating up a nasty Demon." He didn't lie in fact, just changed the truth a bit, especially because Nero was still with them. "And then you had some little fun, huh?" Lady asked with a sly grin. Dante smiled misteriously. "What's wrong with that?" he blushed a little. "Well.. nothing... It's just... a little strange..." she grinned abashed. "You should know us better than that, Lady." Dante laughed, placing an arm around Nero's shoulders. The boy smiled slightly, resting his head on Dante's shoulder. "So you two went along fine?" the hunter asked, smiling softly. "Off course we did... only that Nero beat me..." Lady sulked. "That's my son!" Dante said proudly, giving the woman a wink. Vergil returned to the group of people, dressed only in a towel that hung around his hips. "Are you all still sitting down here? Does the pretty Lady want some tea?" He asked with a teasing tone.

Lady's unequal eyes met those of Vergil, holding the gaze without hesitating. "Sure..." she purred, leaning back against the backrest of the sofa. Dante smiled. "Me too, please, you Nero?" The boy blinked, then nodded. "I'd like one too, please..." he said calmly, giving Vergil a weak smile. Vergil returned the smile before making his way over to the kitchen, preparing four cups of tea while listening to the quiet chatter from the living-room. He sighed happily before he took the cups out to his family and friend again. "Here you go." He said with a wide grin, feeling like a housewife. "Thank you, Vergil." Lady nodded, rewarding him with a smile as well as she took her cup. "At least we all had a nice evening then." She determined, sipping on her tea. "I bet so." Dante was glad that everything went well. He motioned for Vergil to sit down next to him, giving him a loving smile. "And you Nero? When did you wake up?" he asked, glancing at his son, who still sat leaned against him. "I don't know, after you went away." The boy shrugged. "I didn't notice it at all so I was a little confused but... Lady's okay."

Vergil sat down next to his brother, crossing his legs as he drank his tea. "I'm glad. How do you feel?" He asked, leaning against his brother, yawning a little. Nero closed his eyes, holding his cup with both hands. "A little better." he answered, trying to smile again. The pain had finally gone due to his healing process, and he didn't cough that much anymore. Dante relaxed, putting his free arm around his brother. "tired?" he asked, gently kissing Vergil's cheek. "Don't worry." Lady grinned. "I'll have to leave once I drank my tea anyway... business is calling me..." she sighed, then smiled again. Vergil nodded, putting the cup down before snuggling up against his brother, closing his eyes. "Killing and loving tends to take much power from one, don't you agree, love?" He asked with a grin. Dante blushed again, inwardly cursing his brother for his words. "Yeah well... a little..." he mumbled, holding his two treasures tight. Nero looked into his cup. He didn't even want to know what they did again. If it came to his parents, EVERYTHING was possible. Lady emptied her cup, before she stood up. "All right guys, I'm leaving. Nice to meet you, Nero, and take care of your parents, they might need someone to look after them..." she laughed, exiting the 'Devil May Cry' before anyone could complain.

Vergil grimaced, shaking his head. "Bye." He said quietly before burying his face in the side of his brother's chest, savoring his warmth and scent. "Can't we go to bed now, pleeeeeeeeease?" He murmured, his fingers petting the man's thigh. Dante laughed. "Typically Lady..." he mumbled, then looked at his brother with a grin. "You sound like Yulia when she's pouting my love." he said, pulling him a little closer. "But yeah we can. What about Nero?" The boy didn't listen, his eyes were closed. He wasn't asleep, but obviously far away in his thoughts. "We'll take him along, if my kitty hasn't stolen the bed for us again. She's getting fat." He said with a laughter before he yawned, rising. "Take him." Was all he said before making his way up the stairs, getting rid of the towel and smiling when he saw that his Yulia actually did lie on the bed, snoring. He lifted her up in his arms, chuckling when she hardly even glanced at him. Dante couldn't help it, but to yawn too. He stood up as well, tugging Nero with him. They followed Vergil, and Dante undressed himself until he only wore his boxers. Nero still didn't have more than his sheets as he sneaked into the bed. Dante followed, yawning again. "Damn... Now I'm tired too..." he murmured, waiting for Vergil to join.Vergil laid down next to his brother, Yulia lying safely between them, purring as her master stroke her over her head. "You were wonderful today." He muttered to his brother, petting the man's skin with his free hand.

Dante giggled. "You too Vergil, even better." he replied, stretching his neck a bit to be able to kiss his beloved twin. Nero curled up next to them, his head resting on Dante's back this time.It didn't take him long to fall asleep, he was still a little exhausted due to his illness. Vergil smiled, returning the kiss. "Sleep, Dante." He said, caressing the man's cheek, leaning his forehead against his brother's while Yulia snuggled up closer to his naked stomach, her fur tickling his skin as he closed his eyes. The younger blinked, then embraced his brother, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Sweet dreams my love..." he whispered, sighing quietly, before sleep caught him. Vergil sighed happily, the memories of the night playing over and over in his mind until he fell asleep, a proud smile upon his graceful lips.


	33. A really strange morning

Dante was the first of them, to wake up. He blinked, then closed his eyes again, when bright sunlight blinded him. He noticed that Nero clung to him, the boy's forehead pressed against his chest. Vergil laid behind him, his arms wrapped around his twin's waist. Dante smiled softly, not daring to move at all, savoring the warmth of both, his own arms carefully placed around Nero's shoulders. He yawned silently, finally opening his eyes again, just a little bit, so he could see at least anything. Vergil groaned before he opened his eyes, feeling his brother's thoughts. He smiled as he pressed his lips to his love's shoulder, tracing them up to his ear. "Good morning, my beloved." He murmured, his fingers petting the man's stomach gently. Dante turned his head a bit, looking at his brother's face. He was damn cute if he was still halfway asleep. "Good morning my dear." he whispered softly, giving him a sweet smile. Nero moved a little, but he didn't want to wake up yet. At least it seemed that way. His sheets had slid down a bit during the night, only covering little of his body right now. Vergil chuckled, placing another kiss on his brother's neck. "He's still sleeping?" He asked his brother with a gentle smile. "He looks so peaceful."

Dante nodded slightly. "Too cute to wake him up, huh? Anyway, I think the night with Lady was good for him." he grinned, leaning against the elder. "Although I don't really understand that..." Nero mumbled something, then opened an eye, but didn't move. Vergil shrugged. "They're quite alike, if you think about it." He murmured, burying his nose in his brother's hair. "I'm glad, though. I just want you both to be happy." He smiled, placing a kiss on his brother's head, closing his eyes to savor that scent and warmth. The younger twin raised an eyebrow. "They're... alike? How do you mean that?" He didn't notice that Nero was already awake, looking at his brother the best he could. "I mean... Lady is... I don't know..." Vergil shrugged again. "I think she's good for him. And, really, they're just as stubborn and wild. I think she'll be a good friend of him. I hope so." He smiled, rearranging a little so he could look at his brother's beautiful eyes. "You care to treat your brother a kiss?" He asked with a gentle grin and a wink. Dante smirked. "Mhm... let me think about it first..." he teased, but then claimed his brother's lips in a gentle kiss. Nero blinked, smiling weakly as the first thing he saw were the twins kissing. He sighed quietly, stretching out a bit, before he blushed deeply when he noticed that his blanket almost slid down of the bed.

Vergil made a happy little sound, his fingers sliding in his brother's hair, the soft lips pressing against his, a heaven like no other. He withdrew when he felt the boy moving and gave Nero a gentle smile. "You two ever do something else...?" Nero grinned, covering himself with his sheets again, his devilbringer still laid around Dante. It glowed slightly, but the boy seemed to be all right. "You wouldn't do anything else too." Dante said softly, poking his son lovingly. Vergil chuckled. "Oh Nero, you know the wonders of kissing. Take that times a hundred, due to our little bond, and then you have the closest result to what I feel when we kiss." He said with a wink. "And Dante, don't tease the boy!" He said, gently driving his index finger into the man's side. Dante giggled. "Yeah yeah all right..." he muttered, yawning again. "So what are we up to today, huh?" he asked, shifting a little to kiss his brother again. Nero mumbled something that wasn't understandable and closed his eyes again. They were worse than teenagers who just fell in love with each other.

Vergil smiled into the kiss before he withdrew. "Well, I have been thinking. Wouldn't it be suitable for the boy to get his own sword? And perhaps a gun too? I think he's old enough." He finished the sentence by poking his son. Dante nodded. "Yeah, but no normal ones, otherwise we'd need a new one every month." he grinned, looking at Nero, who seemed to like the idea. "Then I wouldn't have to borrow yours anymore." he said happily, running hand through his nuzzled hair. Vergil laughed. "You have a point, dearest brother. You have some underground contacts we can use?" If not? He probably had some of his own. "And yes, no more borrowing Rebellion. And you can forget even touching Yamato." He said with a grin, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. Dante gave his brother a sly grin, while Nero sat up with a smile. "Did you never question Rebellion's power? Or why I never need any bullets? Off course I do have my contacts. And I think they will be really useful for Nero's Equipment..." He suppressed a yawn, stretching out a bit.

The elder nodded, smiling as he claimed his brother's chest as his property, laying his arm over his chest, relaxing his head on the man's shoulder. "We'll go there, then. After breakfast... Or lunch." He murmured, burying his face in the man's neck. Dante smirked. "You don't want to get up yet, right?" He bend his head back to be able to kiss his twin's cheek softly. Nero looked at them, his head tilted to the side. "You should see yourselves... I should make sure to take some photos next time, you could make some fans, really..." he said chuckling. Vergil shifted so he could steal a kiss from his brother's lips, eyes closed as his hand flat against the man's side. He chuckled before lying down again. "No, I don't want to get up, you're too comfy, and no way! I don't want anyone other than me to touch this one." He purred, kissing the man's jaw. Nero grinned widely. "No one? Not even me?" he asked, teasingly tracing a finger over Dante's chest. "Hey, I am not your belonging, Vergy, I only belong to you." he laughed, shaking his head as he looked at Nero again. "Be careful, my dearest brother may be really jealous." he chuckled, moving one arm back to stroke over his twin's back.

Vergil chuckled, closing his lips around one of his brother's nipples, his eyes locked with his son's. "You jealous, Nero?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes as he traced his hand from his brother's arm down to the man's hip, just to tease the boy further. "Is it that you want a taste too?" He laughed, relaxing his head possessively on his brother's shoulder, petting his hip. "And if you belong to me, Dante, are you not my belonging, then?" He asked, his eyes innocent and playful. Nero stared at the twins with widened eyes before he blushed deeply. How could they do something like that in front of him? The boy bit his lower lip, grateful for the thick sheets which he had wrapped around his body. He turned his head away, hoping no one would notice him. Dante smiled softly, lolling a bit under his brother's doings as he ran a hand through the elder's silky hair. "Oh come on Vergy, stop teasing..." he whispered with trembling voice, closing his eyes and leaning back against his twin again. He didn't try to seduce him, did he?

Vergil smirked, knowing exactly what his teasing had done to the boy's mind. He didn't mind it, though, but pressed another kiss to the man's jaw in a silent protest of not being kissed already. "You know me." He said with a chuckle. "I can't help it." He purred, nibbling on the man's neck. Dante growled playfully, then shifted a bit, to kiss his brother gentle, but passionate, his hands tracing down the elder's sides. Nero swallowed, blushing even deeper. "You... I... If I... should leave you... alone you... you just have to say so..." he stammered, chewing his lower lip, both hands holding the comforter as if it was the most important thing in his life at the moment. Vergil laughed, tracing his lips to the man's ear. "How about letting me tease him some more? Please?" He asked, nibbling on the lobe as he let his hand wander over his brother's body, playing and just feeling. Dante blinked a few times, his cheeks tinting in a blight pink. "Want me to blush too, eh?" he whispered back, taking a deep breath, while his body began to shiver slightly. Nero looked at them carefully. "W-what now...? Shall I..." he started, then broke up again. Dante tilted his head to the side, his fingertips playing over his brother's neck.

Vergil smirked, kissing his brother's cheek while chuckling to himself. "Kiss him." He whispered, eyes glowing. "He wants you. I can see it. Kiss him." His eyes were sparkling, excitement mixing with the playfulness a part of him owned. Dante's eyes widened a bit, a soft shiver ran down his back as he looked at th boy, who didn't hear Vergil's words. Nero's face still showed a pretty pink, his hands were clenched around the soft fabric of their blankets. "Are you serious?" Dante asked quietly, looking into his brother's eyes for a moment. Vergil nodded. "Of course I am. I want to see it." He said with a sly grin, his fingers brushing against the man's cheekbone. "Is it a trouble for you?" He asked, kissing Dante's jaw and cheek, tracing his lips to the other man's. Dante closed his eyes, as he returned the kiss, shivering again. Vergil knew oh too well that he couldn't resist him anyway, neither refusing to fulfill his wish - if Nero wouldn't complain that was. He withdrew a bit, looking at the boy with a soft smile. "W-what...?" Nero raised an eyebrow, when Dante reached out a hand to hook it around the younger's head to pull him close softly. Nero blinked, his hands clenching around the blanket a little tighter. What the hell were they doing? Dante let his hand run through Nero's silvery hair, moving closer to the boy, before his lips touched the younger's softly. Nero's eyes widened in surprise, but he couldn't move at all.

Vergil looked at them with content, loving his brother's gentle care, and the boy's shocked face. He chuckled softly, letting his hand run over his brother's side, caressing and encouraging. Dante held the boy's head, but he'd let him go, as soon as the boy tried to withdraw, but he didn't. After he calmed down a bit, Nero closed his eyes, parting his lips almost not noticeable, blushing even deeper. Dante smiled into the kiss, as he let his tongue slip into the other's mouth, kissing him gently. Vergil moaned quietly, the scene before him so hot. He laid down next to his brother again, watching them over the man's shoulder as he let his fingers play over Dante's hip, thighs and butt. Dante tried to suppress his own moaning, but with his brother petting him he just couldn't. He wrapped his arms around Nero in a careful way, pulling him even closer. The boy didn't even try to struggle, he leaned against Dante, still totally bound to the kiss they were sharing. Vergil pressed his lips against the man's neck, sucking up a mark as he let his fingers run over the waist band of the younger's underwear, grinning as he drew up another mark, this time under his brother's ear.

Dante released the kiss, taking a deep breath, as he bent his head back. "Vergil you keep driving me crazy, I hope you know that..." he whispered almost breathless, while Nero blinked a few times, still blushed. Did that really happen now, or was he just dreaming? Dante grinned slightly. "I guess he wants you to kiss him too, just to prove reality..." he whispered into his twin's ear, shivering a bit. Vergil laughed, his hand brushing against his brother's cheek, fingers tracing those beautiful lips. "I think he does indeed." He said with a grin before grabbing the boy's chin gently as he reached over his brother, supporting his weight on one arm as he gently claimed the boy's lips. Nero blinked again, his hands still clenched around his blanket, as he returned the kiss shyly, shivering himself. What the hell was going on here? Dante relaxed against his brother, watching the other's kissing, what almost made him gasp. It looked really hot, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Vergil took the chance to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth when he parted his lips hesitantly as he let his fingers brush over the boy's face, neck and shoulder, his eyes locked together with the boy's for a while before he closed them, deepening the kiss further.

A soft moan escaped the boy's lips. Nero shivered, loosening his hands off the blanket to lay them on Vergil's shoulders, while he slowly closed his eyes too. Vergil was way more experienced than he was, and it felt strange, but too good to say no. Dante chuckled quietly, reaching out a hand to pet the boy's silky hair, his other arm wrapped around his brother's waist, his fingertips stroking over the elder's stomach. Vergil moaned at his brother's caress as he let his hands wander over Nero's body; His stomach, hip, chest and shoulders were explored by gentle fingers. Nero blushed again, chewing his lower lip once more. He didn't really know what he should do, and Vergil's fingers send pleasurable thrills down his spine. Dante's grip around his brother's waist tightened a bit as he watched them, especially the boy's blushing. He seemed so shy and inexperienced. Vergil withdrew, opening his eyes again slowly, meeting the ones of his son as his hand came to rest on his brother's hip, caressing the skin through the fabric. He studied the boy's blush with a slight chuckle.

Dante shifted a little, bending his head forward to place a tender kiss on his brother's neck, before he nibbled at the elder's soft skin, his eyes halfway closed. Nero returned Vergil's gaze, seeming a little confused and irritated. "W-Why did you... W-what... what was that for...?" he asked quietly, still shivering a little. Vergil moaned when his brother nibbled at his neck, baring it further, his eyes closing briefly before settling on the boy again. "Because I felt like it." He said simply, pecking the boy's lips a final time before withdrawing and offering his neck to his brother again. Dante smiled, sucking up a mark on his brother's neck then. The elder belonged to him the way he himself belonged to his twin. Nero looked down on his blanket again, his hands plaing with its hem uneasily. He took a deep breath, but that didn't help him either. If he would always do what he felt like he'd let everything drown in chaos. Vergil's chuckle turned into a moan when his brother's lips closed around his neck. "Looks like our son needs a little help, no, Dante?" He purred, covering the man's mouth with his own, kissing him passionately. Dante returned the kiss immediately, wrapping his arms around his brother. He always managed to turn him on, and it wasn't that good right now, especially in front of their son. "Help...?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when they released the kiss. "What do you mean?"

The elder laughed at his brother's ignorance, giving the obvious bulge under the cover a meaning look before meeting his twin's eyes, grinning. "Help." He said simply, kissing his brother again, hand pressing against his brother's erection. Nero swallowed, looking ashamed. He had tried to hide it, but obviously failed miserably. Dante couldn't avoid a grin, then he looked into his brother's eyes. "I don't know..." He said, quietly enough that only Vergil could hear it. "It's just been a few days since..." he didn't complete his sentence, but kissed his twin lovingly, jerking as he touched him directly.Vergil nodded. "Hm, you're right." He said before turning his attention back to the boy, kissing his neck as he moved over his brother to be able to lay his hands on the boy's hip, he glanced at his brother for approval before continuing with anything. He didn't want his lover to get jealous and pissy. Dante just shrugged with a mischievous grin, leaning back so he could support his weight on both hands behind his back. Nero looked at Vergil, his face still tinted in a deep red. He didn't know what to do, nor what to say at all. The boy only shivered slightly. Vergil captured the boy's lips again, shifting slightly to be able to lie down and bring the boy on top of him, kissing him with passion and care as he caressed the trembling body, gently tugging at the sheet that laid between them, just to see if the boy would let him remove it.

Nero returned the kiss still a little shy but passionate. He seemed a little helpless, but he let the elder pull him over him, and didn't even complain when Vergil tried to remove the blanket. He just couldn't. Dante tilted his head to the side, watching the other's carefully. Vergil kept kissing the youth, carefully removing the sheet as he spread his legs to have them on both sides of the boy's hips, his fingers brushing over the skin with care. Nero supported his weight on both hands, looking down at Vergil while he felt a little unsure. What were they doing here anyway? Not, that he didn't trust the elder, but wasn't that really strange? Otherwise the warmth of his body was almost lulling. Dante smiled softly, reaching out one hand to pet the boy's back gently. Vergil met his son's gaze, his fingers running up and down the side of his stomach with gentle, careful hands. "If you want me to stop, say so." He murmured before leaning in to kiss him again. The boy just nodded, before he returned the kiss, closing his eyes slowly. This was far too exciting to stop it now, even if they both were older, and he didn't know how far it would lead. Cold and hot thrills ran down his back, together with Dante's tender stroking. The younger of the twins moved a little closer to his twin, stretching his neck a bit to be able to nibble at Vergil's earlobe.

Vergil moaned into the kiss, one of his hands landing on the boy's ass, the other one sneaking into his brother's underwear, his fingers ghosting over the man's erection as he continued to kiss the boy's swollen lips. Dante groaned silently, licking a trail down from his brother's ear to his neck, softly biting into the fost skin there. Nero's breath had already increased a bit, while he tried not to move. He returned the kiss, lowering his body a bit, his chest pressing against the elder's. Vergil let out a gentle moan again, thrusting into Nero's hips as he wrapped his hand firmly around his brother's erection, wanting to pleasure both of the two people he loved the most. He released the kiss and grabbed the boy's hair gently, tilting his head to the side to be able to kiss his neck. Nero tried to suppress a moan, but he didn't succeed. He blushed even deeper, closing his eyes again when Vergil's lips came to meet his neck. Dante took a deep breath, groaning quietly, as he put off his shorts to make it a little easier for his twin. Vergil groaned, taking in the sight of his brother, naked, hard and just amazingly beautiful. He pulled the boy against him, their hips pressing tight together, rocking. He had released his brother's erection when the man had taken off his underwear, but now his fingers played over the hard flesh again, loving and teasing.

Dante bent his head back in pleasure, his fingertips stroking along the elder's neck, while he squirmed slightly. Nero moaned, his fingers wrapping around Vergil's shoulders tightly. He bit his lower lip, his body trembling with lust and pleasure. He moved a bit for himself, but still really shy. Vergil moaned, the boy's shy experimenting feeling so fucking wonderful he couldn't help it. He pressed his lips to the boy's again, kissing him passionately as he slowly massaged his brother's erect penis. His fingers traced a pattern down to Nero's inner thighs, encouraging the boy to straddle him. Dante clenched his teeth, moveing even closer to his brother and Nero, while he placed one arm around the boy's body, moaning softly. He tried his best to resist Vergil's doing as long as he could manage, savoring his every touch. Nero hesitated shortly, but then followed the elder's wish, straddling him, while he looked down on him after returning the kiss, still a little unsure. Vergil placed a hand on the boy's hip, thrusting up carefully, their erections rubbing against each other as he tightened the hand he had around his brother's prick, loving the way this whole scenario was. How it felt. So intimate. So good. Hot.

Nero almost cried out in pleasure, but he suppressed it shyly, supporting his weight on Vergil's shoulders as he moved again, his eyes closed and his cheeks still pink. Dante's hand ran up and down the boy's back, two fingers of his free hand petting his brother's neck again, before they stroke up his chin, over the soft lips of the elder, trying to enter his mouth, his own body shivering under the elder's doings. He wouldn't be able to hold it much longer from here. Vergil moaned as he took his brother's fingers in his mouth, sucking, licking and nibbling on them as he trust up again, loving the way his flesh stroke confidently against Nero's. The boy needed this. He needed to know they loved him no matter what. He needed the experience, the pleasure. Vergil swallowed before he increased the movements of his hands and hips when he felt his brother closing to the edge, feeling his scattered thoughts. Nero blinked, looking down on Vergil again, before he closed them again, his grip around the elder's shoulders fastened, while Vergil could feel his body filling up with tension, just like Dante's did at the same time. Even Nero moved a little faster, and Dante thrust into his brother's hand, moaning a little louder. Vergil turned his head and bit his lip, baring his neck for his brother at the same time. This was so incredible; Feeling the pleasure radiate from both of them, sweeping over his body as a gentle desert wind.

Dante stretched his neck again, fulfilling his brother's wish for him to bite him, as well as he was willing to suck his blood. His teeth sank into the soft flesh of Vergil's neck, and soon he felt the coppery taste of warm blood on his tongue, something that was able to really drive him insane. He moaned, his body shaking as the tension fell off immediately, climaxing over his twin's hand. That was really incredible! Nero bit his lower lip again, but he couldn't hold back a pleasurable groan, his fingernails digging into the elder's shoulders accidentally as his body was washed over with hot thrills. He collapsed onto Vergil's chest, when he experienced his orgasm too, his semen spreading over Vergil's stomach. As soon as he felt his brother's teeth sinking into his neck, he choked a pleasured cry and came, his come mixing with the boy's. He closed his eyes as he tried to regain his breath, eyes closed and his heart racing in his chest. Nero panted, his head resting on the elder's shoulder. His heart was beating as fast as Vergil's, if not even faster. Dante moved as close to both of them as he could manage, wrapping his arms around both of them. Hell, what did they just do?

Vergil cuddled into his brother's embrace as he let his fingers play through the young boy's hair, his fingers running over his brother's thigh, petting the man's warm skin. Dante smiled softly, looking at both, Nero and Vergil through halfway closed eyes, before he reached out one hand, hooking it around the boy's head to kiss him softly. Right after that he turned his head a bit to kiss his brother as well, but way more passionate. Vergil welcomed his brother's kisses with a happy sigh, wrapping an arm around his neck to draw him closer as his other hand petted the boy's back and shoulders softly. Nero yawned, blinking a few times, before he sat up again. "I'll go and take a shower..." he mumbled, while he blushed again. Then he stood up, grinning shortly before he left the room. Dante chuckled, looking at his brother then, a mischievous grin on his lips. "And... what about you and me now...?" he asked, suddenly straddling the elder. Vergil grinned at his brother's sudden dominance and leant up to brush his lips against the other man's. "Now? I'm all yours." He purred, his fingers petting the younger's chest and stomach before flying up to his face, tracing the firm jaw and soft lips

Dante smiled softly, returning every kiss of his twin with gentle passion, before he kissed a trail down the other's neck and chest. "Ya sure?" he wanted to know, his eyes sparkling slightly as he locked them with those of Vergil. The elder ran his fingers through his brother's hair, loving the soft feeling. "I'm completely sure." He said with a laughter before cupping Dante's cheek, kissing him again. "All yours Dante."

Dante closed his eyes, his lips showing a lovingly smile as he returned the kiss, only to move down afterwards, kneeling down between his twin's legs. He bent forward, one hand grabbing Vergil's member, the other one stroking over the other's thigh and hip. Vergil moaned, his fingers sliding over his brother's shoulders and hair. "You're so beautiful, Dante." He murmured as he let his fingers glide over the man's brow and jaw. The younger smiled warmly. "Just as you are..." he whispered, his lips closing around the tip of his brother's erection, while ha grabbed one of the other's hands, interlacing their fingers. Vergil's back arched when his brother's lips sealed around his penis. He moaned and sunk his teeth into his lip, his thumb brushing over the man's hand as his other hand fisted the sheet of the bed.

Dante took his brother's erection deep into his mouth, sucking and licking, before he released him again, straddling him another time, while he supported his weight on his knees. He bent down, claiming the elder's lips in a tender kiss, moving a bit, so that his twin only needed to thrust a bit. Vergil wet two fingers in his mouth before guiding them to his brother's entrance, gently letting them slip into the younger's body, stretching him. He returned his twin's kiss as he let his fingers thrust into his brother again, searching for that little pleasure spot he knew was hidden somewhere there. Dante moaned into the kiss, his arms sneaking around the elder's body. He shivered slightly, slowly closing his eyes. When he released the kiss, he let his lips run down to his brother's neck, sucking up a mark next to the other's throat. Vergil moaned, tilting his head back to give his brother more access to the most sensitive part on his body as his fingers brushed against the gland which made his brother's prostate. The younger couldn't help it but to bite into Vergil's neck all of a sudden. He groaned, tasting the other's warm blood again. That was a little too tight, he thought, but he knew that his twin wouldn't complain. He pressed his chest against that of the elder, savoring the warmth of his soft skin close to his own. Vergil removed his fingers, leaving his brother empty until he slowly let his erection push into the man's body as he moaned, his hands resting on the man's hips, careful not to hurt him.

Dante let his brother slide in, his hands supporting his weight on his twin's shoulders. His eyes remained almost closed, while he glanced down on the elder, groaning and shivering. Only when he took all of the other's length in he stopped moving for a moment, just to kiss him passionately. Vergil returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Dante's waist as he savored the feeling of being inside of him. The pleasure was just as much mental as physical. He loved what the two of them had. What they were. You're so beautiful when you make that face. He whispered, his lips brushing against the man's lips again, his eyes and jaw. The younger blushed a little, biting his lower lip. He could bet that he was everything else than beautiful when he made that concentrated face. He returned his brother's kisses, running a hand through the other's silvery hair as he started to move a bit, moaning quietly. Now his face showed pure pleasure and love. Vergil moaned and sealed his lips around his brother's nipple, biting gently before he met his brother's movements, the hands he had on the man's hips tugging him down into the thrusts gently as he brought their lips together again.The younger moaned with every thrust, nibbling at his brother's lips as he returned his kisses, his body trembling with lust and all those thrills that ran down his spine. Tiny drops of sweat wetted his hair, making it stick to his forehead, but he didn't care right now.

Vergil moaned into the kiss, his brother hot and tight around him. He fisted the man's erection, caressing it at the same pace as their thrusts, loving the beautiful little sounds that escaped the man's throat at his every move. Dante even increased his movements a bit, his eyes already closed, while his fingernails dug into the soft skin of the elder's shoulders. This felt so damn good, he couldn't ever imagine anything better than that. "V-Vergil..." he whispered breathless without any meaning. Vergil smiled as he brushed his lips against his brother's neck and jaw. "How does it feel, Dante?" He murmured, nibbling on the man's neck again as he thrust a little harder, sucking up a mark on that sensitive skin. Dante blushed again, biting his lower lip after the kiss. What did Vergil want to hear? Couldn't he tell it from the moans that escaped him? "A-ah... I-it... f-feels... so good..." he managed to say, his cheeks almost glowing in a deep red while Vergil sunk his teeth into his lips as he felt his brother tightening around him, announcing the man's nearing orgasm. He bared his already completely healed neck as he moaned.

Dante held his eyes closed, as he bent down again, to let his tongue play over his brother's neck's soft skin. He still moved, but slower now, then he bit into that soft flesh again, tight enough to make it bleed another time, to be able to suck the warm blood that drove him crazy. His fingers clenched around the elder's shoulders, leaving bloody scratches there, while his body shivered with the tension falling off all too quickly, making the younger climax over his twin's stomach with a cry of pleasure, that was smothered by the other male's neck. was smothered by the other male's neck. Vergil choked his own cry as his brother tightened around him again and he thrust only once more before he came, holding his brother ever so tight, his breath ragged and his hair licked to his forehead. Dante sank down on his brother's chest, panting and with his eyes still closed. He felt so exhausted now, even if they had to get up soon. "I love you..." he whispered breathlessly, his fingertips stroking down the elder's cheek and over his soft lips. Vergil smiled, kissing those fingers as his own petted the man's back and shoulders. "I love you too, Dante." He murmured, placing a kiss just by the man's ear. The younger smiled gently, as he released himself from his brother to lay down next to him. "We're really crazy, you know...?" he whispered tiredly, gazing at Vergil with his eyes almost completely closed. "Plus we should get our asses out of bed soon, even if I could stay here with you all day long..."

Vergil laughed, his fingers framing the man's beautiful face. "We're insane, I know. And I could really use a shower, don't you agree?" He purred, pressing his lips against the other man's. Dante chuckled after returning the kiss gently. "You really need one." he mumbled with a grin, pointing at the other's stomach. "I think Nero should be done by now, so what do you think?" he sat up, tugging his brother up with him. "At least the water will wake me up again..." Slowly, he let his hands run through the elder's silky hair, stroking it back again, like Vergil usually wore it. Vergil laughed, slapping the man's ass playfully before wrapping his arms around the man's waist from behind, kissing his neck. "Or maybe I have something that might just do it?" He said with a mischievous grin, nibbling gently at the man's neck before yawning a little. Dante's eyes widened a bit, as he shivered again. "O h no Verge... NOT again... Do you want to break me? Or making me sleep on the couch all day?" he chuckled, struggling a bit to stand up. "Come one, move your ass into the shower you naughty boy!" Vergil laughed, moving so he could slide his arm around the other's waist. "I was thinking of a perfectly fine blow-job to get you to the moon, but a regular shower sounds good too." He said, his fingers running over the other's butt teasingly. Dante stopped before they reached the door, turning his head a bit. "How about trying it out in the shower?" he asked with a sly grin, before he finally left the room, dragging his brother into the already empty bathroom. They could hear Nero in the kitchen, trying to prepare breakfast.

Vergil smiled and turned on the water, making sure it was nice and warm before he pushed his brother in under the spray, licking at his chest and biting gently at those nipples that drew up under his touch. Dante moaned quietly, his hands coming to rest on the elder's shoulders to gain some hold as he closed his eyes, savoring his brother's doings, as well as the spray of warm water pouring over them. Vergil knelt before his brother, his fingers teasing both of the man's nipples as he buried his face in Dante's thigh, loving his scent and how he felt. The warm skin and the slight twitching. The younger bent his head back as he leaned against the cold wall, shivering slightly. He held his eyes closed, his fingers stroking through his brother's wet hair and over his ears, touching him only gently. Vergil grinned before he closed his lips around the head of his brother's erection, sucking at it as his fingers played over the man's balls, caressing the velvet like skin as he took a little more of his brother into his mouth. Dante jerked slightly, opening his eyes again with a soft groan as he felt his twin's lips and hands. He hadn't really expected him to KEEP his 'promise'. Tightly, he bit his lower lip to avoid pleasurable cries as far as he could manage it.

Vergil took as much of his brother's length into his mouth, which actually was almost the entire thing, and sucked on it, happy like a kid that had just been rewarded a lollipop. His hands played over Dante's hips and thighs before tugging lightly, encouraging the man to take his pleasure. Dante moaned, almost panting, his hands interlacing with the elder's hair, as he started to move his hips a bit, but careful enough not to make his brother choke. He shivered noticeable, the hot water that dripped down on him seemed to burn on his skin and sent more and more thrills down his spine. Vergil took his brother's thrusts with eager, his tongue running over the hot flesh as his hands rested on the man's ass, tugging him closer as he moaned. The younger's hands loosened again, as he grabbed the shower's bar to stay on his feet. His movements increased with his brother's doings, his body trembling slightly. Water dripped onto his face as he groaned a little louder, loving every second of what he experienced right now. Again he felt his own body tighten. Just a little more... "V-Vergy..." he whispered, but the noisy water took his words away as if he never spoke them out. Vergil moaned around his brother's erection, his fingers once again coming to play with those pink nipples again, loving how his brother responded to his every touch, how he smelled, how he tasted, how he felt. He just loved this man with all his heart.

Almost slipping out, Dante clenched his fists around the shower's bar, as his body shook in pleasure, he himself moaning loudly, thrusting a last time, before he climaxed into his brother's mouth. Vergil swallowed his brother's semen with a moan, the taste might not be the best, but he still loved it since it was a proof of his brother's pleasure. He licked the man clean before sliding up his body again, kissing him. "If that didn't wake you up, I don't know what to come up with." He murmured with a teasing grin. The younger clung to his twin, as soon as he was standing in front of him, skin pressing against skin. He panted, kissing the other male in a gentle, but passionate way, his fingertips playing over his brother's back. He loved him so much, he couldn't even tell him. Just having him next to himself felt so amazingly good. Vergil smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck in a simple hug, just wanting to cling a little. "I love you so fucking much, Dante. You could never imagine." He whispered, burying his face in the man's neck. "Same with me..." Dante replied, not wanting to let his brother go yet. It felt too good to have the elder's body pressed against his own. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of his twin as well as the water that still dripped down on them. "If you ever leave me again I'd die..."

Vergil chuckled. "You would literally, yes. But I promise, Dante. I will never ever leave you again. Why would I give up this? You still fear I'll leave?" He asked with a gentle tone, rubbing his brother's back soothingly. The younger sighed quietly. "Sometimes I really do..." he admitted then, blinking a few times before he locked their eyes into each other. "I've lost you a few times, remember? So I always fear that it might happen again, especially if we fight about some stupid stuff again..." he whispered, leaning his forehead against the other's. Vergil held the man's eyes, petting his skin. "Dante, I get pissed, I walk out, but haven't I returned like a cowardly dog begging for your forgiveness every time?" He smiled gently. "I love you, and I swear upon our father's blood that rushes through our veins that I will never leave again. Deal?" Dante nodded with a lovingly smile. "Deal." he confirmed, before he kissed his brother with all the love he had, his arms sneaking around the elder again, holding him as close as it was possible for him.


	34. Red queen and blue rose

After their shower the twins went down to the kitchen, with only a towel wrapped around their hips. Nero was already waiting for them. Surprisingly he had prepared their breakfast already, toast, eggs and bacon, all together with tea, and for Dante his usual orange juice. He smiled, motioning for them to take a seat before he sat down himself. Dante nodded slightly, before he followed the boy's wish. "You did a great job here, Nero!" he said, giving the boy a wink. Nero was already dressed up. He tried to hide his blushing, but didn't really succeed in it. Vergil made a happy noise as he took a cup in his hands, sipping on the tea, his entire body relaxing. "Heavenly." He murmured happily as he took a toast and munched on it. Nero smiled. "Thank you." He mumbled, while he bagan eating himself. Dante took a toast, as well as some egg and bacon, really looking forward to taste it. He was more than only hungry - no surprise after their 'morning-sports'. "You're okay, Nero?" he asked carefully, looking at the boy who ate quietly. He nodded, giving the twins a soft smile. Vergil smiled over his tea before sighing leaning his head in his hand. "I feel so relaxed." He murmured, feeling ss if he just wanted to collapse over his arm, feeling like a pudding. Dante glanced at his brother, smiling softly. "Yeah you're right. This morning was special. And... I feel a little tired thanks to you, brother." He suppressed a yawn, giving the elder a wink.

Nero chuckled quietly. "It was more... strange but... mhm I don't know." he shrugged, looking onto his plate in a thoughtful way. "Where do we go from here... anyway?" the boy asked then, without daring to look up. Vergil yawned, letting himself sink over the table as he watched the young boy. "It's really up to you, Nero." He said, glancing for his brother, seeking his approval. "U-up to me...?" Nero looked up carefully, his look questioning and a little unsure. "What... do you mean?" Dante just shrugged, giving his brother a slight smile. He knew that Vergil loved him with all his heart, and they both loved the boy, even if it was in another way - at least he thought so. So he had nothing to be jealous of, no? "Well," Vergil said, sitting up again. "If you want to take it further, if you want this to continue, both me and Dante are in on it, aren't we my love?" He asked with a soft smile, his fingers brushing over the man's lips. Nero blushed again. "Y-you mean... until..." he started, but broke up again, swallowing. He didn't really know what to think about it. He trusted both of them with all his life, but what did he mean to the twins then? Dante nodded, his lips showing off a lovingly smile, his eyes almost closed. "Sure we are, why not?" He kissed his brother's fingers tenderly before he went on eating.

"Until you want to close it off, or you find someone to love." He said, reaching out to take the boy's chin in a gentle yet firm grasp as he rose to be able to brush his lips against the boy's. Nero closed his eyes, returning the kiss shyly, before he blinked a few times. "B-but..." he started again, searching for words. Dante tilted his head to the side, glancing at the boy. "What?" he asked, while eating. "I..." Nero swallowed. "It's just... I... what... what do I mean to you...?" He asked then, his voice scarcely audible, as he tried to look down onto his plate again, if Vergil released him. Vergil smiled, placing a kiss on his boy's forehead. "Little Nero, you know you mean the world to both of us!" He said with a huge smile his eyes locked with the teen's. "Didn't you already know that?" The boy shook his head. "That's not... what I mean..." he said quietly, biting his lower lip. "I... I don't want to be some kind of toy or... hell I don't know!" Nero blushed deeply, his fingers wrapping around the plate of their table. Dante slowly raised an eyebrow, his mouth full of food fortunately.

Vergil exchanged a quick look with his brother. "Nero, if we were searching for some toy? We would just go to the sex shop and buy one." He said and petted the boy's hair. "You are more than a toy to us. I don't love you the same way I love my brother, but I do love you, we both do, and we want to give you everything." Nero nodded slightly, only blushing deeper. "I just... wanted to make sure..." he whispered, still confused and irritated with what had just happened. Dante glanced at the boy with a gentle smile. "It's okay Nero. Just don't question it too much, that would lead to nowhere. That's reason why I gave up about it long ago." he said warmly, reaching out one hand to nuzzle the boy's hair. Vergil smiled and moved so he could stand behind his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders, just savoring the warmth radiating from him. "So, Nero, how will you have it?" Dante leaned back against his brother, gazing up to him with a satisfied expression on his face. He liked to have the elder as near to him as even possible. "H-How do I want... what?" Nero asked, blinking again, obviously nervous. Vergil chuckled, placing a kiss on his brother's lips before turning his attention back to Nero. "How do you want it to be. How do you want us? Do you want this to continue? I think those are the main questions right now."

Nero chewed his lower lip. "I... can't say..." he whispered shyly, looking at the twins with still pink tinted cheeks. "I... I mean... It... was wonderful, no question but... Was that... even right? I... I don't know... And I don't even know how much I could take right now..." he shook his head, glaring at his plate again. Damn it! Why couldn't they just forget about that subject and go on without questioning it? He could still complain if he didn't want something, no? Dante grinned, titling his head to the side. "You know we'd never hurt you, Nero." he said softly, giving the boy a warm smile. Vergil nodded in agreement, his fingers sliding under the man's shirt, petting his chest. "We'd never cross any of your lines on purpose." He said , his head resting on the man's neck. Dante sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes when his brother's fingers met his skin. He lifted one hand, to pet the elder's neck in return. Nero nodded, raing an eyebrow as he looked at the twins, then just shook his head again. "Do you always have to do that in front of me? That's... It makes me... i mean..." he stammered, blushing again. "I'll... I'll just collect some stuff before we go!" he added quickly, trying to get up and out of the room in order not to have to answer unpleasant questions. Vergil laughed as the boy left the room. "I think we're getting him horny, Dante." He said with a mischievous grin, his hand sliding further down under the shirt, reaching more skin.

Dante couldn't avoid a smirk. "Awww Vergy you're so mean. He's only a young boy. I remember when I was at his age it was the same with me. Don't provoke him all the time, you know what just happened. I mean... I don't mind you touching him, but I don't want to have him hurt because he doesn't dare to say something, you know what I mean?" he asked, stretching his neck a bit to gently kiss the elder. "We should get ready anyway, don't you agree?" Vergil hummed, returning his brother's kiss. "I don't want that either, Dante. And I know he'll say something. He's old enough to defend himself. And yes, we really should." He said with a sigh, not willing to leave his brother's warmth. Dante shook his head. "I don't mean touching him, Vergil. I mean you and me... We shouldn't really provoke him too much. He might feel pushed to something... An now... I'll go and dress up." he stood up, only turning around again to kiss his brother. "You do the dishes, dear?" Vergil grabbed his man's arm, stopping him. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, eyes narrowed. "I make him jealous?" He moved into the man's arm, welcoming the man's kiss like a bee drawn to honey.

Dante sighed, then suddenly laughed. "No you silly fool!" he answered, kissing his twin again. "But you make him damn horny, you should know that by now." he added with a smirk. "And now let me go, please? Otherwise we'll never be able to leave the house today my love." Vergil stole another kiss, smiling. "I wouldn't mind that." He murmured against the other's lips, his arms sliding around the man's neck. "Intrigue me, Dante, and I might just be a good boy." He gave the man a wink, waiting for his answer. "Veeergy!" Dante sighed again, licking along the elder's neck teasingly. "Everything you want but please... let me go now? We have to do something, remember?" He hugged his brother tightly again, then tried to release himself again. Vergil released his brother reluctantly, feeling like a love struck pup. "You dress." He murmured, shaking his head before he turned around, starting with the dishes that they'd left. It wasn't much really, but annoying as hell when his brother was just so close. So vivid and so sexy.

Dante came back together with Nero, after he had dressed, one arm placed loosely around their boy's shoulders. "You're done?" he asked with a mischievous grin, wanting nothing more than to strip off the towel that was wrapped around the elder's hips. "Hm, yes, all but the dressing part." He murmured, drying his hands on the towel, not caring if he just flaunted half his dick. "Give me five minutes, then I'll be all dressed and done. And warm." He said shivering. "Why is the damned kitchen so cold anyway?" He murmured making his way out of there. Dante grabbed the towel, before Vergil could leave, holding it firmly. If he'd walk on he'd have to cover the rest of his way all naked. "Don't you need help, dressing, dear brother?" he asked, almost purring, giving the elder the sweetest smile that he was able to. Vergil's eyes widened before he grinned, reaching out his hand for his brother to take. "Always, love. Because you do know I have trouble bending down to pull up my underwear." He said with a wink and a laugh, the sound rich and vibrating.

Dante chuckled, leaving a deeply sighing Nero in the kitchen. The boy shook his head, leaning against the counter. They were WORSE than two teens, really. He grabbed another cup of tea, hoping that this wouldn't take forever now! The younger of the twins followed his brother into their bedroom again, his hands resting on hi hips. "Well then... get dressed, my love. I'll watch you carefully, and if I have to, I'll help you." he offered with a grin, titling his head to the side. "I don't want you to end up in pure despair..." Vergil snorted. "Hah, me? Desperate? Don't get your hopes up." He said with a grin as he let the towel fall to the floor. As he leant down to pick up his discarded pants, he gave the man a perfect view of his ass before he went to the closet and took out a clean pair of shorts. Dante smiled. "Oh but... you looked too cute when I had you tied up with those chains... I loved your face so much, you almost made me melt like ice in the sunshine." he said teasingly, but at the same time meaning it. "We should repeat that sometime..." he added, giving his twin a short wink, as he stared onto the other male's butt. "Damn you Vergil... You're only making me hot again..."

Vergil moaned at the memories of his brother touching him, the feeling of total submission, tenderly forced such. "Oh yes, we do have to repeat that." He murmured before slipping his underwear up his body, making sure to keep the movement sensual and teasing. "And you know you want me, Dante." He said with a laughter, giving the man a wink.Dante gave his brother a strange look, that almost seemed naughty, as he took a few steps to stop right behind his twin, wrapping an arm around the elder's waist, while the other stroke over Vergil's penis in a teasing way, not caring about the soft fabric that separated his hand from the other male's soft skin. "And you want me to, isn't that so, brother...?" he whispered into the man's ear, just returning the wink. Vergil moaned, his hand coming to rest at his brother's arm, unconsciously tilting his head. "Y-You know it." He said with a slight laughter, his free hand brushing over the other's hip. The younger grinned slightly, nibbling at his brother's earlobe. "I'd really like to give you some treat..." he whispered, making his warm breath brush against the sensitive skin of his twin. "But... we have to get ready..." he added, his hand still rubbing over the building bulge in Vergil's shorts. Vergil moaned, biting his lips. "E-Evil! You can't just leave me like this." He breathed, his hand coming to rest on the man's neck, fingers sliding through his hair.

"Mhm..." Dante chuckled. "You're right, that would be really... mean, no?" he asked quietly, while he let his hand sneak under the soft cloth of his brother's boxers, his fingers wrapping around his twin's erection, massaging it gently, following the goal to drive his brother insane. "Let me see your cute face again, Vergil..." he begged, kissing the other male's neck from behind. Vergil groaned, his fingers twining in his brother's hair. "I-It would indeed." He murmured, his teeth sinking into his lip as he tilted his head as much as he could, wishing his brother to just stop teasing him like this. The younger studied his brother's face, savoring every second of what he was doing. "Do you have any wishes, for me to fulfill?" he whispered into Vergil's ear again, his free hand coming to brush over the other male's neck, while he didn't stop massaging the man's hot flesh. He liked that short moment of dominance, feeling his lover melting away under his teasing but tender hands. Vergil panted slightly, eyes closing. "J-Just please... Touch me..." He whispered, his hands sliding randomly over the little skin of his brother that he could reach, almost growling at how little it really was.

Dante smirked, withdrawing his hand, to step around his brother, gently pushing him down onto the edge of the bed, while he got rid of his twin's shorts, slipping them down again. Then he spread the other male's legs to kneel down between them, both hands petting Vergil's inner thighs, while his lips came to close around the tip of the elder's erection, sucking it teasingly. "H-Hey I just put those on!" He complained before his breath got caught in his throat, his brother's mouth hot against his penis. He buried his fingers in the man's hair, caressing and touching. Dante moaned, his brother's erection in his mouth. He loved the way he touched him, moving up and down in an stimulant way, his fingertips playing over the hot skin of the elder's thighs, while he buried him even deeper in his mouth, his tongue tickling around the stiff shaft. Vergil moaned, forcing his hips to remain still as his head fell back and he sunk his teeth into his lip, his fingers moving randomly over his brother's hair and cheeks, his jaw, just wanting that contact.

Dante increased his movements a bit, letting his twin's hard prick slide in and out of his mouth, sucking and licking, his eyes remaining closed. He loved to hear his brother's moaning and gasping, every little sound that came from him just turned him on.Vergil almost whimpered, his brother's mouth around his erection feeling so hot and wet. So right. His fingers gently slid over one of his brother's hands, tugging in it gently before entwining their hands, that familiar heat of his orgasm spreading through his body. Dante could feel his brother moving close to the edge, his hands holding those of Vergil tight, while he increased his movements a last time, taking the other's length deep into his mouth, ready for his twin to come. The elder cried out when he came in his brother's mouth, collapsing onto the bed, panting heavily. His eyes were closed and he felt high, his thumbs brushing gently over the man's hands. Dante grimaced, when he swallowed his brother's semen. He'd never become familiar with the taste of it, but still, it was his lover's, and that made it only half that bad. He smiled, when he looked up again, placing a gentle kiss on either of the other's thighs. "Now, let's get dressed and then do what we were up to, otherwise Nero will kill us, I fear." he whispered softly, trying to drag his brother up with him as he stood up again.

Vergil let his brother drag him to his feet, moaning. "I feel like jello. Will you dress me?" He asked, purring as he laid his arms around his brother's neck, pressing up against him. Dante sighed, then chuckled slightly. "I should consider calling you kid next time." he said softly, grabbing his brother's clothes before hesitating again. "But... ONLY if you promise NOT to make me horny again, okay? I don't want to end up in bed with you again, we have some duty to take care of!" He said strictly, giving the elder a wink. Vergil laughed, tracing his brother's face with two fingers. "Promise not to make you horny until tonight." He said, stealing a tender kiss. "Now, let's dress me, shall we?" He laughed, his eyes focused on his brother, dancing with excitement and joy. Dante grinned, while he began to dress his brother with eager. "You'll have to convince Nero, my dear, for I will sleep tonight. I'm terribly tired already, you really caught me today." he giggled, grabbing his twin's coat to help him slip in. "I hope you respect my need for sleep?" he asked then, gazing at the elder in a loving and sweet way. Vergil 'awww'ed and kissed his brother tenderly. "If you want to sleep, I'll settle with a little cuddling. Only cuddling, not even kissing involved, just some skin-to-skin contact?" He pleaded, his eyes not reflecting anything but pure affection. Dante laughed, kissing his brother tenderly, before he nodded. "Settled then." he replied warmly, wrapping an arm around the other's hips as he pulled him to the door and down the stairs again. Otherwise they'd NEVER be done here.

"We're ready!" The younger of the twins called, having Nero pop up in the kitchen's door. "That took you really long..." the boy answered with a sigh, shaking his head. Vergil grinned, pressing his lips against Dante's. "Be a good boy now, Nero." He said, giving the boy a wink. "Are you all done?" He asked Nero, relaxing against his brother with a gentle sigh. Nero grinned. "No, in that short time you two left me I wasn't even able to brush my hair." he said ironically, giving the twins a wide smirk. "Off course I'm ready. I was waiting for you guys..." Dante chuckled, as he grabbed the car's keys. "Oookay, let's go now, shall we?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Vergil nodded and stole the keys just so he wouldn't have to wait since he knew he'd be the first one by the car. He unlocked the door at the moment he stepped outside the door, loving the automatic keys. He tossed the keys back to Dante before taking his place on the passenger seat. Dante caught them, sitting down behind the steering-wheel, just when Nero climbed in too. "We have a long way to go, so you two, behave okay? I'm not in to force my concentration onto the streets today, got it?" he commanded as he started the engine, driving the car away from their home without even locking the door to his shop. No one would dare to steal something anyway. Nero yawned, leaning his head against the backrest of his seat. "Yeah yeah..." he mumbled, slowly closing his eyes. Long journeys by car were just perfect to gain some sleep!

Vergil smiled before he curled up on the seat, his legs close to his stomach as he leant against the headrest, he too closing his eyes and yawning. "I'm kinda glad I don't have a license." He said with amusement, his fingers running through his brother's hair. Dante's eyes narrowed a bit, as he stared at his brother with a scowl. He was as tired as the elder, but HE could NOT sleep! "You should be glad if you survive this, my dear brother... Might be that I just fall asleep and we all have an accident, you should keep that in mind while snoring into my ears..." he growled, settling his eyes onto the road in front of him again. Vergil snorted. "No need to be so rude." He murmured, slightly insulted. "Besides, you can always switch with the boy if the ride is so long, and I CAN drive." He said with a pout, taking his hand back to cross his arms over his chest, watching his brother through half closed eyes. Dante smiled sweetly, lifting up a hand to blow a kiss over to his brother. "I won't pay your tickets, my dear, so you won't drive." he said, letting two fingers run down the elder's cheek, before they wrapped around the steering wheel again. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to insult you, dear." he added more quiet, giving the other male an apologizing look.

Vergil shifted slightly so he could lay his head on the man's shoulder. "I can't stay mad at you. Damn you." He murmured, placing a gentle kiss on the man's jaw. "I'm glad, though." He murmured. "Knowing I can't stay mad at you is like a reassurance, you know? A reassurance of my sanity. It feels as if I can trust myself again. Thanks to you." He gave his man a loving smile, his eyes shining. The younger smiled happily, while he drove the car into a lonely region, with hardly any traffic except for their own car. "You can be so cute, Vergil." he said softly, stopping the car for a few seconds, only to bend over to his twin, kissing him gently, before he went on driving. "I love you so much, darling." Vergil returned the kiss before yawning, his eyes closing. "Can I stay like this?" He asked, not wanting to be in the way of his brother's driving, yet wanting, needing, to be close to him. Dante smiled lovingly. "Could I ever say no?" he asked in return, reaching out a Hand to let it run through the elder's silky hair, before he concentrated on the narrowing road again. "Sure you can." he added quietly, as he left the asphaltic streets, to follow a curve that lead them into the woods, where they had to drive along a muddy and uneven way from now on. Hell, their car would need to be cleaned afterwards!

Vergil yawned a little as he made himself comfortable against his brother's shoulder, loving his warmth and the safe scent. "Love you, Dante." He murmured happily, his fingers sliding over the man's hand. "I love you too..." Dante said softly, while he took all effort into controlling the car on their uneven way. It was quite hard though, but he managed it very well, even if he was quite tired himself. And they still had a way to go. Every time he was on the very edge of sleep, they hit a rock or drove into a hole, making his heart race in surprise. "Fuck this." He growled and sat up with a heavy sigh. "How much longer." He whined, feeling like a child. Dante smiled in amusement, while Nero slept like a baby, never noticing the uneven way they drove. "Well..." Dante said, looking at his watch. "Half an hour or something..." he gazed over to his brother, giving him a wink. "I'm sorry, everything is muddy here and I have to do my best not to lose control over the car..." Vergil groaned, hanging his head. "That long?" He murmured, running a hand through his hair. "If that stupid stick hadn't been there I could've used you as a pillow without being in the way." He said with a sigh." And you know it's not your fault, but the stupid road builders!"

Dante grinned. "We should mod the car a bit then." he said, keeping quiet for the rest of their way, as he had to concentrate. When they finally arrived at their destination point, the wood was that dark, that hey could hardly see anything. There was no road anymore, and a small and even darker house with no lights inside stood in front of them. "There we are!" he said, having Nero blink slightly. "Uh... night again?" he mumbled, fully opening his eyes. "Naaah sleepy head, we're there!" Dante shook his head. HE was the one in need of some sleep! Vergil sighed when he stepped out of the car, stretching and yawning. "This really it, Dante? It looks abandoned." He murmured, placing a guarding hand on his sword, a habit he would never even dream about breaking since it had saved his life more than once. The younger nodded, checking for Ebony and Ivory. They were where they had to be. Satisfied, he grabbed Rebellion, waiting until Nero left the car too. "It may look abandoned, but it isn't, trust me." He smiled, walking up towards the door. It squeaked terribly when he moved it, and it wasn't even locked. "Just follow me." he stated, stepping into the dark. Everything was dusty, and full of cobwebs, obviously NO ONE used the quarters here within the last maybe 100 years? Dante went to a trap door, opening it with a single pull.

Vergil strode into the house with an expression of clear displeasure and disgust. Even the dirtiest parts of Temen-ni-gru had been cleaner than this. "Smartass." He muttered when the younger twin opened the trap door, and even if the passage hidden behind it smelled awfully weird, he followed his brother obediently. Dante jumped down without using the ladder, carefully looking around. A few fireplaces lid up the basement, and it smelled like sulfur down here. He followed a narrow floor when Nero and Vergil came down too, entering a huge room at the end of it. A stranger, totally hidden under a heavy, black hood sat beyond a desk, his hands folded on top of it. "Hi there!" Dante said casually, crossing his arms in front of his chest. It was damn warm in here, burning torches hanging on the walls everywhere. Their hair was soon cleft to their foreheads. The figure looked up slowly. "Dante..." it hissed in a dark and guttural voice, tilting its head to the side. "You brought some visitors, I see..." The addressed nodded. "We need your services, again..." he said with a smile, plopping down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Meet my brother Vergil and our son Nero." Vergil inclined his head politely, running a hand through his hair and laying his arm around the boy's shoulders, keeping him close, his fingers playing with the fabric of the boy's shirt. "Nice to meet you." He said through clenched teeth.

Nero kept silent. He could feel the strong demonic presence, but obviously they didn't have to fear that shape in front of them, no? Dante grinned slightly. "He's always like that." he said, pointing at Vergil. "You do not have to fear..." the stranger answered, laughing coldly. "What do you wish for? If you need my services I guess you took the long way to get some weapons, right?" he asked, red eyes glowing under the hem of his hood while he stared at the three half demons. "I am not afraid of you. I am being cautious." Vergil shot back even more icily. "I will not have you harming them." He murmured, his own possessiveness almost making him blush. "And yes, the boy needs a sword." The stranger laughed again. "Who do you think gave your mother those guns? And who do you think created your swords? If I wanted to harm any of you you would be dead for so long." he hissed, shaking his head. "A sword... mhm... anything else?" he wanted to know as he stood up. "A gun maybe, just like Ebony or Ivory." Dante said, looking at his brother and Nero. "Or what do you say?" Their boy nodded slightly. "A gun and a sword would do I guess..." The stranger nodded, before he noticed Nero's devilbringer. "Interesting boy..." he murmured with his guttural voice, his eyes settled on that arm. "You already carry a strong weapon with you, boy... so you only need one handed ones I bet..." he turned around, and it looked like he was disappearing through a wall, leaving the three of them alone.

"Is he challenging me?" He growled, his eyes murderous and cold the only two feelings people that wasn't his brother or son were allowed to see. He snarled, shaking his head before tugging in his brother's arm like a little child. "I don't like this." He murmured, his head resting upon the male's shoulder. Dante rolled his eyes, giving his brother a short glance. "Vergil... he's a pure demon, and we can be grateful that he helps us anyway, although he doesn't care for anyone or anything. So please... do me the favor and behave. It would be really bad to lose his services... And considering what he is you can be thankful that he doesn't treat us like shit, okay? Took me a damn hard time to convince him anyway, and I bet he still onyl does it for our father's sake..." sighing deeply his fingers drummed around on his own arm. Tiny drops of sweat ran down his forehead, and it was hard to breathe due to that smell of sulfur. It took some time until the stranger came back, in his hands a weird looking sword, and a gun. "I guess I found something for you." he said, reaching out the weapons for Nero to grab. The boy looked at them. The sword looked as if it was half a handlebar of his own scooter, and the gut had two parallel barrels. "What...?" Nero raised an eyebrow, taking both, the sword and the gun, seeming a bit confused.

Vergil grimaced and stole a quick kiss. "Just for you, will I behave." He said quietly, straightening up as this strange demon returned. He was not going to look weak in front of this powerful being. The demon giggled. "The gun won't run out of ammo, just like Dante's do, and you can shoot two bullets at a time with it. It's called 'blue rose'." And it had a blue rose engraved to it indeed. "And the sword..." The stranger sat down beyond his desk again. "Just try it out... pull the trigger..." he encouraged the boy, who did how he was told, making the blade burn for a moment, while his sword gave a sound as if an engine was involved. "Woah!" Nero's eyes widened in surprise. "That's great!" he muttered, looking at the red and silvery blade, that had an interesting shape. "You can also charge it with your own power, that will make it even more powerful for some time..." the demon said, grinning under his hood. Vergil restrained a smile, their boy looked so childishly happy and astonished. "Do you like it, Nero?" He asked evenly, daring to brush his fingers over the back of his brother's arm, just savoring the small contact.

Nero took a step back, trying out his new sword, looking rather skilled in hi movements. He closed his eyes for a short time, making the blade of his new sword glow in a reddish purple color. "He got it..." The stranger noticed, resting his chin in one hand. "Your boy's really amazing. He might be stronger than any of you two one day, I mean... if you two fight alone. Together you may be able to equal a full demon." Another time le laughed coldly, while he leaned back in his chair. Nero seemed to be really happy with his new weapons. "It's awesome!" he replied to Vergil's question, beaming with joy. "All right..." Dante supported his weight on top of the desk. "What do I owe you...?" Vergil sighed heavily. All this talk about demonic powers really pissed him off! He treated his son a quick smile, though, his eyes dancing with pride. "I'm glad." He said quietly, shifting with a displeased grimace when his brother moved, sending him a glare. The demon laughed another time. "You know that your money means nothing to me... You leave ma alive that's enough, hunter." he said, shaking his head. "Just remember me if you need anything in the future, you know that you're the only one paying me a visit anyway." he chuckled, a guttural sound, then kept silent again. "Fine." Dante nodded. "We will. You know that I appreciate your work. Your weapons are the finest one could get." the younger of the twins stepped back again, wrapping one arm around his brother's waist. "I only hand them out to you anyway..." The stranger looked down on some kind of book again. "Now leave, and do what you have to do..." He didn't make a secret out of his dislike for Dante's general doings, but otherwise the man didn't have another choice. "Yeah... we'll be back if we need further help." Dante confirmed, turning around while he placed a lovingly kiss onto his twin's cheek. "Don't look at us like that, Vergy..." he whispered, tugging the elder even closer. Nero smiled, following the twins with a short "Good bye" and a "Thanks!".

Vergil shifted slightly to be able to steal a kiss from his brother's lips, sending the demon a dark look before letting his brother lead him out of there. "Finally." He gasped when he came out of that stinking pit and out in the chilly evening air. "Wonderful." He murmured, chuckling. "I had forgot how lovely the air is." Dante smiled, holding his brother close for a moment. "Oh how right you are... I can't stand that smell either, but well... if he likes it... At least he makes the best weapons you can get in this world." Kissing his twin another time he dragged him to the car. "Hell let's get home... I'm fucking tired..." He sat down behind the steering-wheel again, starting the engine as soon as Nero and Vergil jumped in too. The boy held his sword, a proud expression in his eyes. "Thank you two!" he said, smiling happily. Vergil smiled as he followed his brother, still feeling a little high due to the kiss. He sat down next to his twin. "You sure you don't want me driving, love?" He asked, his fingers brushing through the man's hair. "And really, Nero, it's nothing, you needed it." He smiled, the boy's eager making him laugh. Dante sighed deeply. "Make your license first, dear brother, then you can drive us everywhere you want." he gave him a short smile, while he drove them back home, a little faster than on theri way down here. Nero smiled, still excited over his new weapons. "And you'll train me now?" he asked, obviously not able to wait for it any longer.

Vergil pouted and crossed his arms over his chest but didn't argue any further. When they came home he collapsed on the couch, sighing. "I don't know Nero, it's kind of late and your father's tired." He said, giving his brother a questioning look. "I mean tomorrow!" Nero chuckled, leaning against the door after he closed it behind them. Dante ran a hand though his hair. "After some proper sleep... why not? But... what about school anyway?" he asked carefully, not wanting to make Vergil freak out again. Vergil sat up, sighing heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "Nero, I've been thinking, and if you really, truly, don't want to get back to school, then I have decided that I'll teach you at home. You will fulfill your education either way, but... Yeah..." Nero bit his lower lip. "I told you... I won't go there again, not even for a single day, never ever again!" he stated, crossing his arms. "I hate that place, and my classmates just like the others do not like me either..." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Dante sat down on his desk, yawning quietly. He didn't really care right now, he was far too tired to even think straight, not to mention any further activities other than plain sleeping.

Vergil nodded, rising. "Then it's settled. I will teach you. Now off to bed; I need to tuck my brother in as well." He gave the boy a wink before gripping his chin and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Come on, Dante. Rise for me, yeah? I'm too lazy to carry you." Nero raised an eyebrow. "I already had my sleep!" he said, pouting while he leaned his sword against the wall, placing his gun on Dante's desk afterwards. "I'm not tired, really!" he added, suppressing a yawn. He could at least try it, no? Dante mumbled something that wasn't understandable when he got up, yawning another time. "I could sleep standing..." he murmured, walking up to his brother to embrace him lovingly. Vergil laughed, taking his brother into his arms. "I would invite you to play, if your father wasn't sleeping already." He said, a mischievous grin spread across his elegant lips as he let his fingers stroke over his brother's cheek and hair. Dante laughed tiredly. "I told you... convince him if you give me a break then..." he said, slowly shaking his head. "If you won't wake me up again with your doings anyway..." He grabbed his brother's hands, holding them tightly, having Nero blush again.

Vergil stole a kiss from his brother's lips. "So me spending a night in our son's bed won't get you jealous?" He asked with a chuckle, grinning at the boy's expression. Dante stared at his brother, sulking slightly. "You would leave me out? Let me sleep in that huge bed all alone? You could as well do whatever you want next to me. I doubt that I would notice it anyway..." he yawned again, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'd only get jealous of anything if I knew that you would hide something from me." he shook his head. "Or if I wasn't your number one anymore... or if you'd pick a stranger..." Nero folded his hands before him, blinking a little irritated as he looked at the twins. Hell, what did he just slip into here? Vergil raised an eyebrow. "You getting kinky, dear brother? And you know who my heart belongs to." He said softly, his fingers running over the man's lips as he gave Nero a wink and a smile. "Let's get your dad in bed, no?" Dante smirked. "That's only your bad influence my love... and our demonic blood maybe..." He let his brother guide him to bed, just falling down onto it and grabbing the blanket before he closed his eyes. He was so damn tired, he didn't even undress. Nero followed them, standing next to the bed, looking rather helpless. "I think... he's really done for today..." he mumbled, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

Vergil smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking the man's hair with affectionate motions. "Yeah. Poor man hasn't gained much sleep. And I believe the little morning games drained some power from him too. He's getting old." He said, giving the boy another wink and a laughter. Dante fell asleep, before he could even notice his twin's hands, his breath calm and silent. Nero blushed again. "i don't want to know what you did after I left the room..." he gasped with widened eyes. It was obvious that Vergil could never get enough! "He's not getting old, he had to drive all the time... I'd be tired too..." the boy added then, tilting his head to the side. Vergil chuckled. "You sure you wanna know?" He asked, his eyes dark with amusement. "You should have seen him all those years ago. When we fought. He was so strong, so powerful. I hope you'll meet one like that one day." He said, smiling to himself as his brother drooled over the pillow. Nero chew his lower lip. "I DON'T wanna know..." he answered, playing around with the hem of his shirt. "I... uhm..." he glanced down at the floor, blinking a few times. "I don't know... I don't think there are much people out there that are like us... Plus I don't really think that... someone else would ever understand the whole complexity of my soul..."

Vergil grinned before he shrugged. "Humans can be strong in their minds, Nero." He said, rising. He let his fingers slide over the boy's face. "Don't worry about it. You will find someone who will care for you because of who you are. Demon side too. Never doubt that." He smiled gently, encouraging. Nero sighed, leaning into the elder's touch, while he lifted up his devilbringer a bit. "Yeah, if they're not scared away seeing this..." he replied, studying his demonic arm for a while. "You think that this is pretty?" he shook his head, his face lid up by the slight light-blue glow of his hand and arm. Vergil placed a hand upon the powerful arm, cupping the boy's cheek. "I think it's beautiful, Nero. The power it inhibits. The strength. It's amazing." He said with awe, smiling gently as his thumb brushed over the boy's lower lip. "B-but it... it looks so strange..." Nero blinked, looking at Vergil as he shivered slightly, feeling the elder's thumb brushing over his lips. "I mean..." the boy shrugged, his glowing fingers reaching out for the hand that touched his arm.

Vergil gently took the boy's hand, shaking his head. "It doesn't. The reason people shun you is that they can see and feel it's powers and that scares them. I'll let you in on a secret; You know how much I hate being around full demons? The strong ones? They make me feel insignificant, and my ego can't take that." He said with a grin. Nero closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers wrapping around Vergil's hand as softly as he could, although he could easily break every single bone in the man's hand if he only wanted to. "I've never asked for that power anyway..." he said quietly, blinking again. "It was just there... I... I don't even know who my parents are or were... I mean... my biological ones. I know nothing, and that is what scares ME!" Vergil smiled again, this time his eyes looked a little sad. "I know, Nero. But I'll help you control it. You're doing an excellent job already. And when it comes to your biological parents? Don't think about it so much. They left you." He said, his fingers sliding easily over the boy's soft skin.

"But that's what I don't even know..." Nero said softly, suddenly hugging Vergil and burying his face in the elder's neck, his eyes closed again. Both arms wrapped around the other's back. "I just can't stop question it sometimes..." he whispered, sighing deeply. Vergil returned the boy's sigh, his arms coming around the youth's waist. "If it would make you feel better. We could search them up and pay them a visit. Let you talk to them and shit." He murmured, his hand sneaking up under the shirt to caress the warm skin in a soothing motion. Nero lifted his head again, locking their eyes for a moment. "I don't know... Maybe they're dead... And one of them MUST have been a demon... Maybe... it wasn't that harmonic than between your parents... I.. I don't know if I even want to know... It's just... sheeesh... forget about it, okay...?" he shivered slightly, leaning into the strong arms of the elder, savoring his soft touch, that calmed him down indeed.


	35. Sharing experience

Vergil kept his eyes gentle on his son, his hand cupping the youth's face. "You only have to speak the words, Nero. I'll do anything for you and you know that." He said with an encouraging smile. The boy blushed a bit, his arms remained around the elder as he looked up to him, leaning his cheek into that gentle touch. Vergil seemed so strong and sure of himself, while he himself felt so lost sometimes. And Dante? Well... He was just carefree and seemed to be pretty well with that. "I... I know..." Nero whispered softly, a thoughtful expression on his face. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, his eyes slightly worried and curious as his fingers caressed the boy's cheek. He hoped the boy wouldn't chose to meet his biological parents, because that would make him really jealous. Not to mention if they decided that they wanted him back. Nero's thoughts were far away fom that - He wouldn't even get the idea to really find out about his biological parents. If they were still alive they WOULD have found him if they even wanted him, that was for sure, but nobody ever asked for him, so it couldn't be anything that he would want to know anyway. The boy only blushed again, blinking violently. "U-uhm... n-nothing... I... it's just... eh.. nothing..." he mumbled, only moving closer to the elder, savoring hi soothing warmth while his cheeks were practically glowing.

Vergil chuckled, his fingers sliding under the boy's chin, tilting his head up to be able to look into his eyes as his hand laid flat against that warm skin of the youth's back. "Tell me, Nero, I want to know what's on your mind!" He said with a happy smile. The boy blinked again, before his face grew pale again, except for his glowing cheeks. "I... I can't..." he whispered scarcely audible, obviously confused and irritated at the moment. He felt so strange - as if he wanted to speak out the words but couldn't. Everything that had happened since he came here was so damn confusing! Vergil smirked, his fingers gliding gently over the boy's lips. "Might it be a little wish of yours?" He asked with obvious interest, his son's face clear even in the darkness of the room. Nero didn't even notice that he parted his lips a bit, slowly closing his eyes. "M-maybe..." he stammered, shivering again. Vergil chuckled again, leaning closer so his breath tickled the boy's lips. "Maybe a wish of being... kissed?" He suggested, his fingers sliding over the boy's skin under his shirt.

The boy held his breath, his body trembling with Vergil's warm breath. He glanced at the elder, his lids halfway closed, while he embraced the other male even tighter. Almost not noticeable he nodded, not knowing what he should say or think about it at all. If it had been Dante, he'd made the boy beg for it. For him. But since the teen was so young and easily embarrassed, he just wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, claiming his lips. Nero blushed again, closing his eyes completely when their lips met. A slight moan escaped his throat, and when he let out his breath again, it was hot and uneasy. "What's wrong, Nero?" Vergil asked, his second hand joining the first one under the boy's shirt, caressing the skin hidden under it. "Are you scared?" The boy shook his head, unable to say a word. He folded his hands in Vergil's back, his body still trembling slightly. The elders strong arms around him, his gentle touch, that all felt so good, he felt safe and salvaged, although he didn't know if that was right or not. Vergil claimed the boy's lips again, kissing him passionately as he coaxed the boy out of his shirt. "This a bother to you?" He asked against the youth's lips before nipping at them playfully. Nero parted his lips again, only blinking slightly, when Vergil pulled of his shirt. He didn't answer, but he didn't complain as well, his own hands running over the elder's back, while he still seemed somewhat helpless.

Vergil chuckled against the boy's lips. "I like that." He murmured, referring to the the boy's expression of lust and confusedness. He fisted the boy's hair gently, careful not to hurt him, and tilted his head to the side, kissing his neck and jaw. Nero moaned again, a hot thrill running down his spine, as his own hands sneaked under Vergil's shirt, shyly exploring the elder' skin. He gasped, almost panting, his fingers trembling a bit. It was quite easy for Vergil, to get him real hot, and the boy didn't doubt that the other male knew it exactly! Vergil grinned, kissing the boy again, loving the uncertain fingers that explored his skin. "Don't be so shy, Nero. It's me." He murmured, pecking the boy's lips again as his hands sneaked down to rest on the boy's butt. Nero smiled abashed, returning Vergil's kisses reserved but tenderly. He tried to get rid of the elder's shirt as well, but his fingers were trembling that hard, he didn't even manage it, what only made him blush even more. "I... I can't change it..." he whispered quietly, blinking a few times as he clung to Vergil, his breath faster than normal. Vergil smiled softly, helping the boy to remove his shirt. "Don't worry, pretty." He said, pressing his lips against the Nero's in a kiss before kneeling before him, slowly opening his pants.

Nero returned the kiss again, looking a bit irritated, when Vergil knelt down in front of him. What did he plan...? But when the elder's hands came to open his pants, he knew it already, thinking his face must glow the way his devilbringer did, when he blushed deeper another time. "W-what...?" he asked, although he knew it all too well. Vergil grinned, drawing the pants off the boy and placing a soft kiss on the bulge in the boy's underwear. "Get rid of all the remaining clothes for me, please." He said, his eyes hot, studying the boy's face. Nero nodded slightly, his face still showing off a pretty pink, but he seemed to be more curious than afraid, even if he was quite reserved. Vergil was the experienced one of them though. With trembling Fingers he reached out for the button of the elder's pants, pulling him up a little, while he shivered again. He opened it, then slid down the other male's pants, before his fingers grabbed Vergil's boxers, tugging them down shyly. He didn't even dare to look down, closing his eyes in excitement when he put off his own shorts, his back pressing against the wall behind him, otherwise he feared that he would fall. Vergil grasped the boy's hips, steadying him. "What would you like me to do, Nero?" He asked, letting his index finger run over the boy's erection with a grin. Nero gazed at the elder in pure despair, while he tried to suppress a groan. Even if he wanted, he could NEVER ever speak out the words! "P-please..." he almost whimpered, his body responding to Vergil's touch with another hot thrill, as he reached out his hands, trying to pull the other one close to himself again.

Vergil tugged the boy down on the ground before making his way to the night stand, opening the drawer and taking out the vial of lubricant that laid there before returning to Nero. "I won't do anything you feel uncomfortable with, Nero, but I want to show you." He said, pouring some of the lube in his hand and spreading it out before wrapping his fingers around the boy's erection. Nero followed Vergil with his eyes, halfway sitting on the floor, supporting his weight on both arms behind him. When the elder came back he blinked a few times, observing the other's every movement. "S-show me... w-what...?" he asked silently, gasping when the man's fingers touched him that way. Vergil smiled gently, placing a kiss on the boy's throat. "Pleasure." He said with a smile upon his lips. "Sex." He then added, his fingers playing over the boy's balls, loving the gasp that earned him.The boy's eyes widened a bit, as he stared at Vergil, unable to move for a short moment, while his body continued shivering due to the elder's doings. "B-but... n-not on the f-floor, no...?" Nero asked, chewing his lower lip, feeling excited as well as unsure,.

"No." Vergil said gently. "Your bed, our bed or the couch. Your choice." He said, running his tongue along that hard and hot shaft, spreading the boy's legs to be able to kiss his inner thighs. Nero clenched his teeth, in order to remain silent, while he paid a short look at Dante, who was still fast asleep. He'd probably die of embarrassment if he'd wake up while they were in the middle of it. "M-my..." he managed to say, moaning, while his hands grabbed the small carpet that laid in front of the bed, clenching around it. Vergil nodded and rose, collecting Nero into his arms and carried him downstairs, making sure to bring the lube too. He sure as hell wasn't going to hurt the boy further. He laid the boy down on the bed gently, kissing him as he moved to lay between those slim legs, letting his hand run up the teen's thighs. Nero closed his eyes, when he was carried down into his own room, stretching out a bit as he laid down on his bed. He blinked, his light-blue eyes settled upon Vergil. He was curios, no question, but still a little afraid. Vergil' hand made him shiver again, he groaned quietly, one hand reaching out for the elder, as he returned the kiss at the same time, his tongue searching for that of the other male, playing with it a little more courageous.

Vergil teased the boy's tongue with his own, letting his hands play over Nero's soft skin. Tugging at a nipple before breaking away from the kiss to seal his lips around the erect nub, licking at it before gently biting down, not too hard but still hard enough for it to burn a little. Nero wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders, while he bent his head back, unwillingly offering his bare neck. He moaned a little louder, squirming slightly under Vergil's doings. That felt so hot, an it was blowing all his thoughts away, as well as his conscience. Vergil grinned, moving to kiss his son's neck, tongue darting out to tease the skin before he sucked up a mark, making another one right under the teen's jawbone. "You're so beautiful, Nero." He whispered, his hand once again wrapping around the other's erection. The boy moaned again, arching his back under Vergil's touch, his hands petting the elder's back and sides, before they came to rest on the other's chest, loving the warm skin under his fingertips, his body once again shivering with hot thrills. He still wasn't able to speak and kept his eyes closed.

Vergil shifted slightly to be able to grab the lube and pour some more into his hand since the first dose had by now been smeared over the boy's body and the sheet of the bed. Once his fingers were all wet, he slowly traced them down between the boy's legs, nudging that tiny hole only slightly to see the boy's response. Nero opened his eyes again, carefully looking down at Vergil, while he spread his legs a bit. His Fingers grabbed the sheets, clenching around them, as he gasped, his cheeks tinting red again. "W-will... will this hurt...?" he whispered, trying his best to relax. Vergil slowly let a finger slip inside the boy, moaning at the heat. "It will, but it'll feel good to. Amazingly. I promise." He murmured, brushing his lips against Nero's. "You just have to say it and I'll stop." He said, moving the finger a little for the boy to get accustomed to it. Nero jerked, then he let out a deep moan, his hands fisting the blanket even tighter. Somehow he managed not to cramp, one finger wasn't that bad actually. He returned the kiss passionately, but still a little clumsy, slowly closing his eyes again. Vergil carefully added another finger, doing his best to not hurt the youth. He traced his lips to the boy's collarbone, kissing it gently before nibbling on the boy's neck and ear. "How does it feel? " He asked, worry reflected in his voice.Nero jerked again, his body stiffened for a moment, as he grabbed Vergil's shoulders, holding them with a gasp. "I-it's... I... i don't know...!" he hissed, trying to get comfortable with that strange feeling.

Vergil continued to kiss the boy's shoulder and neck as he carefully thrust his fingers, not wanting to hurt the boy but still wanting to show him. Like he'd promise. "You're so beautiful, Nero. So powerful and cute. "He murmured, placing a kiss on the teen's jaw. The boy closed his eyes again, his body trembling slightly, as he moaned, his fingernails digging into Vergil's skin, but Nero didn't even notice it for himself. He needed some time, until he relaxed again, this feeling so pleasurable and weird at the same time. Vergil took his time to prepare the boy, even adding a third finger when he deemed the boy ready. He didn't want Nero to hurt, so therefore he did what he could to ease what was going to come, because he was sure it was going to be somewhat painful for the teen. Nero's eyes opened again, when the elder inserted a third finger. He looked at him, pain flashing through his body, while his fingers fastened around Vergil's shoulders. "T-that... that hurts...!" he hissed through clenched teeth, not really knowing what he should do else.

Vergil brushed his lips apologetically against the boy's, kissing him with tenderness. "I know, I know." He murmured, his free hand running through Nero's hair, caressing and just touching. Nero tried his best to get comfortable with all this, but it was damn hard. He pulled the elder even closer, as he tried to relax again, his teeth still clenched, his eyes almost shut. "Sorry, baby." Vergil whispered, his fingers brushing over the boy's face and lips. "Just relax and it'll feel so much better. So good." He murmured as he sucked up a mark on Nero's collarbone. It took some time, until the boy relaxed again, his body shivering under the elder's doings, as he pressed his chest against that of Vergil, feeling his soothing warmth. His fingers petted the other's back again, until they rested on the man's waist. Vergil kissed the boy's lips again. "Better?" He asked with a gentle smile, fingers brushing over Nero's eyebrow and down to his lips in an affectionate motion. Nero nodded with a slight moan, returning the kiss tenderly, his hands running through Vergil's hair. It still felt a little weird, but it got better and better, as he calmed down, gazing up to the elder through halfway closed eyes.

Vergil smiled, pecking the teen's lips again. "You ready for the real thing?" He asked, not able to hold back the grin that spread over his lips as he carefully thrust his fingers into the boy again. Nero groaned, claiming the elder's lips, as pleasure dominated his pain. Hot thrills made him shiver, and he was almost panting when he nodded almost not noticeable. "I-I guess... so..." he whispered shyly, his cheeks tinting pink again. Vergil nodded and sat up a little, taking the vial of lube and placed it in the boy's hand. "I'll let you take care of that." He said with amusement clearly written on his face. Nero blinked when he sat up too, his finger trembling a bit. "D-don't tease me a-all the t-time..." he complained pouting, as he took the lube, spreading it between his hands to cover the elder's erection with it, while he glanced down carefully. That would probably hurt like hell, he thought, swallowing hard. "Y-you... b-be careful, o-okay...?" Vergil moaned when the boy's hands played over his penis. "You know I will." He said with a gentle smile as he laid the boy down again, spreading his legs. "Just relax, okay?" He gave the boy another gentle smile, positioning himself at Nero's entrance and pushed in slowly, entwining their hands at the same time.

Nero closed his eyes again, nodding curtly, when he placed his arms around Vergil's broad back, in order to gain some hold. He clenched his teeth, but it did still hurt terribly. He couldn't hold back a painful scream, as he opened his eyes again, staring up to the elder in shock, his fists clenched. Tears glimmered in his eyes, and he tried to relax, but failed at first, when he had to force his memories away. Vergil stopped directly, kissing away the tears that spilled over his boy's cheeks as his hands played over his skin. "I'm sorry baby, so sorry." He whispered, brushing his lips against the boy's. "Just remember, Nero, I'm not him. I want to please you, not hurt you." He said gently, kissing his boy again. Nero pressed his body against that of the elder, wanting to fees his arms around himself, while he buried his face in the other's neck. "I-it... hurt s-so bad..." he whimpered, his arms still wrapped around the other's back. Vergil sat up as he wrapped his arms around the boy's body, bringing him up at the same time. "I know." He said, kissing the boy's neck and wrapped his fingers around the boy's erection, hoping it would make him relax. "I'm going to let you do this at your own pace, okay?" He said, just petting the boy's skin.

Nero leaned against Vergil, his forehead resting on the elder's shoulder, as he nodded slightly. His tears wetted the man's skin, but his soothing warms made the boy calm down a bit, as he savored every touch, moaning again, when Vergil's fingers came to brush against his erection. The elder stayed completely still, he only let his free hand trace the skin of the boy's back and the other hand pump the boy's shaft. "Just relax, Nero." He said, placing a kiss on his hair. "Trust me, this can be done in only two ways, and the one he chose was so wrong." He murmured, his fingers sliding through the silvery sea of his son's hair. Closing his eyes again, Nero relaxed slowly, moaning with every movement of Vergil's fingers. Then, he supported his weight on the elder's shoulders, starting to move carefully, his teeth still clenched, but it went better and better with every second, so that he was able to claim the other's lips soon. Vergil returned the kiss passionately, but still letting Nero take control. He guessed that was what the boy needed to feel more confident and to be able to forget all the terrible memories that haunted his mind. His fingers petted the teen's neck and shoulder, just savoring the warmth.

Nero's movement stayed careful and slow at the beginning. He needed some time to gain more confidence, being able to increase it a bit. His eyes were still closed, and he panted, his hands wrapped around the other's shoulders. Vergil placed both hands on the boy's hips, wanting him to last for as long as possible. "Once you get accustom to this, Nero, I'll play with you more often." He purred, kissing the boy's neck. "I'll show you the heavens." He said with a laughter, moaning as Nero moved gently. Nero didn't answer, he only blinked a few times, glancing at Vergil with a shy look on his face, but then offered his neck trustfully, while he didn't stop moving. The boy moaned, letting his fingertips brush against the elder's neck. This felt so good, even if some of the pain still remained, but it faded away with every of his moves. Vergil grinned before he drew up a mark on that delicate neck of his son, his fingers brushing over his nipples, toying with them, before they continued further down, petting his stomach and hips. Shivering, Nero pressed his body against the man's, loving the way their skin rubbed against each other's. All of this, especially the elder's doings almost took his breath away. He felt all light all of a sudden, almost as if he was high on drugs or something. His movement increased again, only ab bit, but still, they could both feel it oh too well.

Vergil moaned, daring to meet the boy's thrusts as he wrapped his fingers around Nero's erection again, claiming his lips in a breath taking kiss. The younger almost cried out in pleasure, when Vergil met his thrusts, returning the kiss passionately but still gentle, as he quietly moaned into it. His Fingers ran through the other male's hair, over the soft skin of his back and side, while Nero used his free hand to support his weight on the elder's shoulder. His hair was wetted by tiny drops of sweat, but he didn't acre right now. Vergil licked at the boy's lips as he thrust a little harder, moaning, loving the pleasured sounds that escaped the boy. "You're so beautiful. So warm." He murmured before turning the licking into a kiss. Nero parted his lips a little, only waiting for the kiss to return it gently, while he tried to take Vergil's harder movement, his eyes closing again. He practically clung to the elder, only holding him back, if he thrust too hard. His slender body was shivering with thrills, and every touch of the man felt as if it burned his skin. The boy gasped again, his grip around the other's shoulders tightening, when he felt tension building up inside his own body. Vergil pumped the teen's erection in time with his thrusts, wanting to make it as good as possible for the boy. He slid his tongue into the younger's mouth, loving his mouth as well as his body.

The boy closed his eyes again, returning the kiss, as he played with Vergil's tongue in a passionate way, wrapping his arms around the elder's back, just holding him as tight as he could, without harming him. The light-blue light emitted by his devilbringer pulsated slightly, and he held his fist clenched, tilting his head back, without breaking the kiss. Nero jerked, when he suddenly relaxed again, his body trembling, while he let out a pleasured cry into the kiss, as he experienced his orgasm. Vergil moaned as the boy's body tightened around him, bringing him over the edge. He laid the boy down on the bed, breaking the kiss and letting himself relax against the boy's chest, panting slightly as he listened to the youth's heartbeats. If Nero would care for his heartbeat right now, he might think that his heart was about to explode, but he was far too surprised and exhausted to even notice it. Again, he wrapped his arms around Vergil's shoulders, blinking a few times, before he gazed into the elder's eyes, a soft smile on his lips, panting as well.

Vergil pressed his lips to the boy's, kissing him tenderly. "See, your old man isn't so bad, is he?" He teased with a chuckle, petting the boy's chest and stomach before shifting to be able to lie beside him, curled up around him possessively. Nero blushed deeply, after returning the kiss. He moved to his side, cuddling up to the elder, his face pressed against Vergil's chest, while he stilled tried to gain control over his fast breathing again. "You're not.." he confirmed, suppressing a yawn, as he sneaked his arms around the man's body. Vergil let his hands run over the boy's back, just enjoying the random touches. "Sleep, Nero." He murmured against the boy's hair, already starting to evaluate where to spend the night. Nero yawned again, moving even closer to the warm body of Vergil, his eyes closed. He was damn tired, but he felt really good now. "Will you stay...?" he mumbled quietly, sighing happily. He wouldn't mind if the elder would carry him up to his and Dante's bedroom again, he just didn't feel like spending the night on his own. Vergil pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead, his fingers petting the man's back. "I will." He promised. At least until he fell asleep. He knew Dante would be all grumpy and jealous in the morning if he didn't return. "We could also go back, I don't care..." Nero said softly, yawning again. The man's soothing warmth made him sleepy. He smiled, resting his head on the elder's chest.

Vergil nodded and scooped an arm under the boy's legs, lifting him up. "You sleep." He said with a gentle smile upon his lips as he carried the teen up to the bedroom, laying him down before climbing down next to his brother, wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing his shoulder. Nero moved as close to Vergil as he could manage, savoring the warmth of the elder's strong body, while he fell asleep almost instantly. Dante growled, then opened his eyes a bit. "You're still awake...?" he mumbled, still halfway asleep, leaning into his brother's embrace. "Yeah. Sorry for waking you up. Missed you." He smiled, stealing a kiss from his brother's lips as he petted the man's skin, it was like fire under his touch. So warm and safe and beautiful. Dante turned around, sneaking his arms around his twin's waist, before he returned the kiss softly, burying his face in the other male's neck then. "You guys had fun?" he asked, yawning tiredly. Vergil smiled gently. "Yeah." He said, his fingers sliding over the man's hair. "Missed you there, though. You know you're like a drug to me." He gave the man a wink, pecking his lips.

Dante nodded, giving his brother a lovingly smile. "Yeah... And if I didn't know it... I'd have killed you already..." he chuckled, rubbing his nose against his brother's, his fingertips gently caressing the other's soft skin. "You mean everything to me..." Vergil smiled, leaning into the touch. "I know." He said softly, his eyes dancing with happiness. "I love you, Dante." He pressed a kiss to the man's forehead. "Go back to sleep, yeah? Sorry I woke you up." Dante closed his eyes again, but the soft smile remained on his lips, as he buried his face in his twin's neck again. "I love you too, Vergil... More than you could imagine..." he whispered, feeling comfortable with his brother's warmth and his tender hands, running over his skin. It didn't take him long to fall asleep again, trustfully clung to the elder.


	36. A lot of trouble

The sun was already shining through half closed curtains, when Dante woke up again. He blinked a few times, just to notice his brother's face, what made him smile tiredly. "Good morning…" he whispered, before he sat up, only bending down again to place a soft kiss onto Vergil's Forehead. "Guess what? I'll prepare the breakfast today. I had a lot of time to recover last night." He chuckled, taking a look at Nero, who seemed to be still asleep. Vergil groaned a little and stretched out, his arm coming around his brother's waist to keep him near, keeping him close. "How kind of you, Dante." He murmured, nuzzling into his brother's neck as his fingers travelled over the man's back, petting the soft skin. "How about having breakfast in bed? It's warm and cozy and I really do not want to get up." He suggested with a grin.

Dante looked at the elder with a soft smile, running a hand through his swept back hair. "Well… why not? I always wanted to do so, why not today? I'll just be in the kitchen preparing breakfast, okay?" He kissed Vergil on his lips, before he released himself of the other male's embrace to run out of the room and hurry down the stairs. Nero moaned, then opened his eyes, slowly realizing where he was. "U-uhm… morning…" he mumbled, sitting up with an abashed smile. He remembered last night too well. With one hand, he tried to brush his hair off his face, but it fell down again immediately. Vergil smiled softly, removing the boy's hair and placing it behind his ear. "Good morning, Nero. Did you sleep well?" He asked, sliding his arms around the younger's body and hugging him. He hoped the boy wouldn't be embarrassed by the memories they'd created, but instead be happy and proud about them. Nero nodded slightly, before he smirked. "Yeah I did... thanks to some sporty activities..." he laughed, blushing deeply before he returned the hug. "Did Dante say anything...?" he demanded to know then, tilting his head to the side.

Dante rushed through the kitchen at the same time, cursing as he tried to cook some eggs, making toast and placing everything onto a tablet to be able to carry it upstairs later. Vergil grinned. The boy had humor. "He said he'd prepare breakfast. " He murmured as he laid back in the bed, drawing the boy with him. "If you did not mean about last night?" He asked, glancing at his son as he played with the youth's hair. "Sure I meant about last night..." Nero answered, blinking again as he laid back with the elder. "I mean... well you know... he might be... jealous?" The boy blushed again, placing his head onto Vergil's chest, his eyes closed again. If he thought about what happened last night, it was somehow strange, but still it was too good to be true. Dante finally finished his preparations. He grabbed a bottle of orange juice and the tea he made for his brother and took the tablet to leave the kitchen and hurry back upstairs and into their bedroom.

Vergil smiled when Dante entered the room. "Why do you not ask him?" He said to Nero, urging the boy to sit up before he ran his fingers down the soft skin of the teen's spine. "Ask him if he's jealous." Nero blushed again, clenching his fingers around the soft fabric of the sheets. "B-but I... it's just..." he stammered, looking down onto his lap. "Jealous? Me? Is there any reason to be jealous of anything?" Dante raised an eyebrow, when he placed the tablet onto the bed. "Besides... we're out of food, someone needs to go to the Grocery's today." he added, sitting down next to his brother, giving him a lovingly smile. Nero sighed. "Well.. what about last night...?" he asked quietly, but Dante only grinned. "Don't mention that, I know that he's still mine." he placed an arm around his twin's shoulders, placing a kiss on the elder's cheek. Vergil smiled, cuddling into his brother's safe embrace. "As a reward for your excellent breakfast skills, I can go shopping today." He offered with a smile. "Even though, I'd rather see us all three staying in bed all week. Did you bring me tea?" He asked, even though it was rather obvious his brother had, and stole his cup from the tray, sipping on the warm liquid. Dante nodded. "Off course I did. No question about staying in bed all week, but I do have a business running which I should take care of to keep it running." he said, grabbing a plate and some eggs and toast. "Thanks, I bet we'd all starve if I did the shopping." he added with a grin, shoveling his breakfast in.

Nero giggled, picking a plate himself, plus a cup of tea. "Pizza, pizza, and again pizza all along... no thanks." he looked at the twins, smiling happily. "What about my training anyway?" Vergil laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised, Dante, not at all. And when it comes to training, we really should get started with it. The sooner the better. Who knows the next time a full blood demon decides to pay an old enemy a visit?" The elder murmured as he devoured a sandwich. Dante smirked again. "I do not fear that we couldn't handle it anyway." he said, munching on his toast. "And the boy is even good enough without any training." he added, his mouth still full of food. "But still, you're right. He needs to learn how to control his powers. I think I'll open the shop once you're out for shopping, so maybe you two could start over afterwards. I could need a helping hand soon." he gave his brother a wink, looking at Nero then, who ate his second plate already. "Hey don't look at me, I'd help ya out immediately if only Vergil would let me!" Vergil rolled his eyes. "I know, Nero, but I do want you to get some more training and experience first." He murmured as he finished his tea, the warmth from it spreading out in his body. "Besides, I don't want you two to get hurt. And I have played and replayed multiple scenarios in my head, so this is how it shall be. You won't complain about it, will you, Nero?" He asked, the look he gave the boy soft yet stern.

Nero nodded with a sigh. "Yeah right... but once my abilities improve you'll let me help out in the shop, will you?" the boy asked, his eyes sparkling with pleasant anticipation. Dante chuckled, putting his empty plate back on the tray. "He's just like me when I was younger, impressive. But Vergy is right, I wouldn't want to lose any of you either." Vergil smiled, placing a quick kiss on the boy's lips. "I promise you, Nero, once I'm satisfied with tutoring you, I will get over my possessiveness and you can work with your father in the shop." He promised as he made his way out of bed, searching the wardrobe for something nice to wear. "Thanks." Nero said shortly, smiling softly as he followed Vergil out of bed, grabbing the tray and all their stuff to carry it into the kitchen again. "I'll just have a shower, wanna join?" Dante leaned against the doorway, a seducing smile on his lips as he looked at his brother. "Guess Nero is washing the dishes anyway..." Vergil raised an eyebrow as he buttoned his shirt. "What about shopping, then, Dante?" He asked with a hint of amusement. It wasn't like his brother to invite him into the shower like this. "Are you planning on getting me wet and taking pictures of me looking like a drenched dog, you can just as well forget it." He teased, grinning.

"You deny?" Dante pouted, turning around to leave the room, as he looked back over his shoulder. "Well then you'll be missing out all the fun, but don't worry, I'll sure as hell come back to that later..." he grinned, making his way to the bathroom. "You go and get the shopping done." he called, a mischievous smirk on his face. How mean to just pass out like that! Dante closed the door behind him, undressed and stepped into the shower, while Nero cleaned up the kitchen indeed. "Hey, Dante-" His sentence was cut off by the door closing and he just stared at it like a fool before opening it. "You want something from the supermarket, then?" He asked, looking at his brother from behind the drapery. Dante chuckled, his head popping out of the shower cabin. "Well... pizza, tomato juice and strawberry ice, like always..." he grinned, and turned away to the shower again, rubbing his body with the soap in an seductive way. He knew that would drive Vergil mad, but it was his choice to stay outside. He whistled innocently, closing his eyes and savoring the warm water dropping down on him. Vergil stared at his brother, and he wouldn't have been surprised if he was drooling. "If you were serious about wanting to shower with me, I can always go shopping later." He muttered, leaning against the door frame. "Shopping would be hard enough as it is, knowing you're being that sexy when you shower all by yourself."

Dante looked back over his shoulder again, before he turned around extremely slow, just to show his brother what he was missing. "Now I'm done already..." he said with a grin, giving the elder a wink. "But I wouldn't mind repeating this tonight..." he added, stepping out of the shower to grab a towel. "But I wouldn't mind you drying me..." Vergil shook his head, taking the towel he was offered before kneeling before his brother, drying off the water on his legs with soft and tender motions. "You really are something special, Dante." He said with a smile as he kept rubbing the other's skin with the fabric, moving higher up to be able to place a kiss on the man's stomach before continuing up. Finally, he dried the man's hair, laughing as it became even more dishelved than usual. "Look at you, so pretty." Dante chuckled, stretching out as the elder dried him. "I know, I know." he muttered, then giving him a grin, before he rearranged his hair with both hands. "Just like you after taking a shower." He reached out a hand, placing it into his twin's neck, sharing a passionate kiss with him. Vergil moaned into the kiss, holding his brother tight and caressing his skin. "That the reward of a good drying?" He asked with a chuckle. "Then I'll just have to dry you off more often." He smirked, tracing his brother's lower lip with his fingers.

Dante smiled, running his hands through his brother' swept back hair. "Well I wouldn't complain, you know?" he whispered softly, placing another kiss onto the elder's lips while shivering slightly under his twin's touch. "You'll get your chance tonight, if you wish so..." the younger gave Vergil a wink, slowly and unwillingly moving away. "But we should do our duties now, or we'll be stuck in here for another few hours, and that wouldn't help anybody, even if I tend to feel sorry about it..." he said with a sigh, grabbing the clothes he brought to put them on. Vergil nodded, letting his brother go reluctantly. "Okay, sure thing. I'll take the car, just so you know. I will not walk home with 100 bags of food." He stated, kissing the man's shoulder before withdrawing. "Take care of our boy." He murmured before he left. He took the car keys and said a quick good bye to Nero before making his way out to the car.

"Hey wait, you will not-" Dante tried to protest, but Vergil was already gone. "Damn you!" he called after him, pressing his hand against his forehead with a sigh. Who did he think he was? If they caught him he'd be in trouble! The devil hunter shook his head, making his way down into the kitchen where Nero just finished cleaning everything up again. "Thanks." Dante said, giving the boy a soft smile. "I just thought you might need a helping hand here, so you're free for business." Nero smiled, slipping out of the kitchen, Dante still standing in the doorway. He went to the reception, plopping down on one of the couches. Dante followed the boy after he took a bottle of tomato juice out of the fridge. "We should make sure your father gets a proper driving-license, really..." he mumbled then, making Nero laugh about it.

Amazingly enough, Vergil made it to the supermarket without getting caught by an officer. He hummed gently as he begun to shop, grabbing what ever he saw fit for an exclusive dinner and things he knew that his brother and son loved. What would make anyone look at him was, not only because his looks, but the amount of food he stuffed into the cart. With a family like his, he had to make sure there was lots of food at home, or Dante would get cranky. The thought made him chuckle a little as he tried to find a suitable tea. For some time nobody dared to bother him, but the gaze of a young man followed him all through the supermarket. He looked angry, but he was polite enough to wait until the elder had paid and went out to the parking lot. The stranger hemmed then, resting a hand on his waist. "You mind listening to me for a few minutes? We have to talk about your boy..." he started, tilting his head to the side, his eyes narrowed a bit.

Vergil glanced at the man, a frown upon his face as he placed the bags of groceries in the back of the car. "Sure, go ahead." He said curtly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the car when he was done with the bags. "What is it you want to say about Nero?" The man sighed, pushing some of his blonde hair behind his ear. "Not only that he cheated my daughter with a boy - I guess that's their own purpose, as they're still young but... It cannot be forgiven that he was seen stealing, and then ripped our car's wheels with a knife. And there's a lot of other stuff too, in case you'd like to know..." he answered, still an angry expression upon his face. Vergil gaped, an expression of pure shock on his face. "I... Didn't even know Nero had a girlfriend... And I am very sure he hasn't stolen anything. He has no reason to when my partner and I give him everything he needs. I doubt what you say, sir." He murmured, sending a silent prayer to his parents in heaven to protect his boy and to make what the man said all lies.

The man shook his head, sighing deeply. "I wish that it wasn't true, I always thought that he was a nice and kind person, but he even threatened someone with a sword, saying that he'd kill him if he wouldn't give him money." he kept silent for a few seconds, continuing with the description of Nero's sword they got him, leaving no doubt that he might be true. "No one went to the police yet because they fear him, they say that something strange was about him, but I'm afraid I'll have to do something if that doesn't stop..." he added finally, trying to smile a bit. Vergil did his best not to shake in anger as he was forced to take in what the man said. "I will speak to him. It will all stop, I will make sure of that." He said sternly and bid the man good bye before he got into the car. His beautiful, smart and kind son, such a bad person? When he came home, he left the bags in the car and tore the door to the house open. "NERO!" He yelled, demanding the boy's immediate presence.

Nero was lying on the cough, a magazine in front of him. He turned the page, staring at an article when Vergil rushed in. Dante jerked, almost jumping off his chair, his feet resting on his desk as usual. "Verge..." he gasped, gazing at his brother. Man he looked damn pissed! Nero wasn't better - he actually jumped off the couch, his eyes widening. "What the hell is wrong...?" he demanded to know, his face turning pale in shock. "How the hell do you explain that I was just told by a man that you have been seen threatening people, stealing, cheating on a girl I didn't even know existed and slashing tires?!" He demanded to know, his otherwise so calm composure completely wrecked with rage and self accusations.

"WHAT?!" Nero and Dante instantly answered, staring at Vergil as if he was an alien or something. "Where the hell did YOU get that?!" Nero shook his head. "I can't believe you're coming up to me with stuff like that! Do you REALLY believe that I would... so something like that?"" Dante only managed to shake his head. Nero, doing such things? Never! "Who told you...?" he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. Vergil clutched his fists and started pacing. "A man who said he knew you. Apparently your girlfriend's father. You cheated on her with Simon, didn't you? Or was it me? And aren't we giving you everything you can possibly need, so what reason do you have for stealing?! And why the hell did you threaten someone with your SWORD, Nero!? Have you gone insane?!" He roared, throwing his hands in the air in anger and frustration. He just wanted to destroy something.

"B-but..." Nero turned even paler, just as Dante did. This could not be true! "I didn't have a girlfriend! I NEVER had one damn it, and I would NEVER threaten anyone with my SWORD! I wonder who's gone insane? You're not telling me that you believe in that shit?! Hell I'm so glad that I found you, I was - and I am still thankful for everything, so how could you even assume that ANYTHING of it was true?" Nero took a step backwards, Vergil's anger really scared him. Dante stared at Nero for some time, again just shaking his head. "Can you really trust him..?" he wanted to know, gazing at his twin again, his voice calm and toneless. Vergil ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip. "He described the boy's sword, Dante! I'm not stupid OR easily fooled, YOU if anyone should know that!" He cried, wanting more than anything to get rid of this anger since he could feel it eating him up from the inside out. Anger and betrayal. Hadn't he been a good father? What had he denied the boy that made him do what he did. "The man that told me this described EVERY fucking detail of your sword, Nero!" Dante gasped again, clenching his fists. "What the hell went into you, Nero...?" he asked weakly, looking rather shocked.

"B-but... but you both know that I never took my sword with me when I left the house, and I wouldn't do so if you didn't ask me to! I... I dunno what he had seen but it WASN'T my sword, I swear...!" Nero felt like his feet losing ground, he took another step backwards, colliding with the wall behind him, his face still pale like a piece of paper. "I would never do something like that, and you should know that - both of you..." he whispered, clenching his teeth. Vergil fought the urge to either throw up or cry. "I don't know what to believe, Nero! I knew it was all lies until he described your sword. He knew every little detail for fuck's sake!" He screamed. The day that had started out so well, destroyed, his son, his life. "It's my fault, isn't it?" He whispered. "It's because I'm so fucked up that everything went to hell. Why did you do it?!" He demanded, clutching the boy's arms, holding him at arm's length and studying him with eyes that sparked with despair, rage and madness. Nero jerked, returning his father's gaze with tears wetting his eyes. He took a deep breath, clenching his fists again. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" he screamed then, his body shaking in despair. What else should he say? He would never touch anyone, and neither would he do such horrible things! How DARE they to believe in lies like that?!

Vergil fought to remain some sort of calmness, trying so damned hard. Succeeding, he framed the boy's face with his hands. "Nero, he knew everything. He even mentioned that he knew something was different with you. He could describe everything, why don't you just concede it so we can move on and made sure that it doesn't happen again." He murmured, pleaded, as he watched the boy. Nero blinked a few times, trying to shake hi head when tears finally ran down his cheeks. "How could you even consider me doing such things...?" he asked crying. "That's just not fair...!" he added weakly, his body still trembling. Dante sighed. He didn't know what to do. There was no reason why anyone should have the same sword than Nero has, actually there was no CHANCE for it to happen. So nobody would be able to describe the sword if he or she didn't see it, what MUST mean that Nero took it out, and why should strangers lie?

Vergil shook the boy's body, the frustration overriding his self control. "There is no replica of your sword, Nero! Why don't you just tell us why you did it and we can start over and keep being a fucking family!" He yelled, shaking. He looked at Dante, just wanting the man to hug him, tell him it was all just a lie and prove that nothing had changed. Nero clenched his teeth again, his hands grabbing the elder's shoulders, as he tried to say something, but just sobbed. He didn't tdo anything! Why couldn't they see it? "I... I didn't... I just didn't do it..." he managed to choke out, trying to escape Vergil's grip. Dante returned his twin's look, as he finally stood up from his chair, walking towards his brother and his son. "There's no other way all that could have happened, other than that the man was a demon, trying to beat us from the distance, but I bet Vergil would have sensed him, and he didn't, no one else should know your sword..." he said then, placing a hand upon Vergil's shoulder, trying to comfort him somehow, while he was terribly shocked himself.

Vergil took a step back, his entire body shivering. "Please, Nero, don't make it harder for us. We just want to make it better. What did you take, and who did you threaten?" He asked, his fingers sliding over his brother's arm, seeking the man's comfort and reassurance. He needed to know if he was doing this correctly. He only had one chance, and he didn't want to destroy the boy. "Which word do you not understand?!" Nero hissed, still weeping. "I didn't do anything, and if I did? I'd die of shame!" Dante took his brother's hand, squeezing it slightly, his eyes settled upon their son. He truly didn't know what to believe. It must have been the way the man pointed it out, there was no other way! "Damn it..." he cursed, shaking his head again. "Why?!"

"Then if it is true what you say, that you didn't do it, how come he knew about your sword, Nero! Explain that to me, make me believe you because by God, I want to!" He said, voice shaking a little but his face was firm. He didn't want the boy to do anything but to just admit it so they could sort it out. "I don't know!" Nero called, drowning in tears. "I never took my sword with me, neither my gun!" He wiped away his tears, but it didn't help. "Please, I beg of you.. believe me! I'd never betray you that way, NEVER!" he demanded desperately, staring down onto the floor. Dante squeezed his brother's hand even tighter, he couldn't help but to feel helpless. What the hell was up today?

Vergil could barely restrain the tears any longer. The boy's words struck something deep inside of him, and he just wanted to hug his boy and save him from the dangers and fears of the world. "I can't believe you, Nero, no matter how much I want to. Can't you just admit what you have done and take the blame like a man? You won't go to prison, and I won't be mad at you. Please?" He hated this, hated the man on the parking-lot, hated himself. "Just tell us what went wrong and we'll fix it!" Nero didn't say anything for a while. He was breathing heavily, his fists clenched again. This was so damn unfair! That must be a nightmare, and he was sleeping on the couch or something. "I AM INNOCENT DAMN IT!" he finally cried out, staring at the twins, pain in his eyes. "if you do not believe me anyway... I might as well go...!" Vergil shook his head, releasing his brother's hand to be able to cup his son's cheek. "You are not going anywhere. Just tell me, and I'll make everything okay again. I'll make everything perfect, just for you, please?" He had no idea what to do any longer. He'd tried being angry, he'd tried pleading, but the boy still wouldn't give in. Maybe he really was innocent? But that didn't explain what the man had told him, the details, the anger.

Nero snorted, before he shook off Vergil's hand, anger building up inside him as well. He was fed up with this situation - What the hell was wrong with themß He WAS innocent, and nobody wanted to believe him! He didn't care anymore. With tears filling his eyes again he tried pass the twins, heading to the door. Dante was quicker, grabbing the boy's arm as he tried to escape. "You won't run away like a coward, Nero." he said sternly, his eyes narrowing a bit. Vergil spun around, grabbing his brother's arm. "Don't hurt him." He said softly, pleading. "Dante's right though, Nero. It's better for you to come clean than to run. It will save you a lot of trouble." He said a little more firmly, seeming to get a grip of his composure he'd been struggling to find. "Don't you understand that we love you and that we want to help you, not hurt you?" He demanded. Nero closed his eyes, trying to control himself for a while, and when he opened them again, he released himself from Dante's grip, running towards the door with all the power that he had. "Damn you!" he yelled, still sobbing. He tore the door open, and started running as fast as he could - no matter where to, he just wanted to get away from here. There was nothing else that he could do anyway, unless he wanted to admit things that he wasn't responsible for.

Dante was too shocked to react in the first place, but when Nero ran out the door, he grabbed his twin's hand, dragging him along, as he tried to follow the boy. Vergil let his brother drag him out of the house before he more or less collapsed onto the ground, unable to take another step. "Leave it." He murmured, looking at his hands. "He'll come back. I know he'll come back." He looked at Dante, hoping to find any reassurance in those pale blue eyes. "Did I do right? I know nothing of raising a boy. Why did he do it?" Fuck, he wanted so badly to cradle his boy in his arms, hugging him and just make everything alright again. Dante stopped, instantly kneeling down in front of his brother, wrapping both arms around his back. He didn't say a word, just held his twin close. Then he shook his head, still seeming shocked by what just had happened. "I don't know..." he whispered finally, sighing deeply. "I do not want to believe that he really did so, but there's no other way... it could only have been him, as much as I hate the thought..."

Vergil trembled, pressing his face against his lover's neck. "What if he really is innocent and we just drove him away from his only home? I really love that boy as my own, Dante, he belongs with us." He said quietly, not caring about the few people that passed by and looked at them with their accusing and wondering eyes. He hated them all. "I wish that he was innocent, really, I wish for it so bad, but everything points at him, and the description if his sword should be the final evidence. I'm so sorry that I have to say so, it hurts from the inside, but what lese should we believe?" He sighed deeply, helping his brother up again, leading him back to the house, as the gazes of all the people started to piss him off. "Let's go inside, I guess the only thing we can do now is hope and wait..."


	37. You're not my son

Nero didn't come home that night. He didn't even call. There was no sign of him nowhere, no one knew where he went or what he was about to do. It was rather late, when Dante convinced Vergil to at least TRY to find some sleep. He felt terribly bad himself, but that alone didn't help, it didn't make Nero come back either. Maybe the boy just had to think about what he had done?

The night was much too short, and when Dante awoke in the morning, after less than two hours of sleep he felt like he was overrun by a truck. He blinked slightly, turning his head to watch his brother, sorrow on his face. "Did you sleep a bit? At least a little better than I did? How are you, love?" he whispered softly, reaching out a hand to caress the elder's cheek. Vergil sighed, cuddling into his brother's touch. "I'm scared something's happened to him, Dante. I couldn't sleep more than a few hours. Tell me he's coming home? Please, Dante?" Vergil pleaded, fatigue and despair etched into his elegant features. Sleep had been almost none existing, since his worry and pain had ruled his mind.

"I hope so, I really do..." Dante said softly, running his hands down his brother's cheek and neck. "I just want to find out the truth, what really happened, if it was really our son who did all that..." the younger shook his head. "Let's get up, he might come back soon, if he stayed awake all night long..." he suggested then, tilting his head to the side. Vergil bit his lip, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, clinging to him. "Am I a bad dad, Dante? What did I do wrong?" He asked against the man's neck, his tone even, as if he didn't have the power to care any longer. "W-We should prepare breakfast. He'll be hungry when he comes home." He then said quietly, as if they were talking about a trip instead of the boy returning from running away. Dante sighed deeply. "You're not Verge, and you know that..." he said smoothly, tugging his brother into his arms. "I couldn't imagine a better dad than you are." he added, placing a gentle kiss onto his twin's lips. "Yeah, let's head down to the kitchen, maybe he's already there, devouring our supplies. That'd be too much like him, no?" The younger tried to cheer his brother up, finally standing up then and dragging him along. Vergil nodded, letting his brother drag him down to the kitchen.

Of course the boy wasn't there, but when Vergil begun to cook, he relaxed a little, the procedure much too well known for him, and was somewhat of a safety to him. "Anything special you want?" He asked, looking at his brother as he leant back against the desk. "No, thanks..." Dante replied with a sigh, staring onto the door for some time. It was useless, that wouldn't bring him back. "What if we ask around in the city? A white haired teen shouldn't be that common..." he suggested, walking up towards his brother to hug him tight. Vergil clutched his brother close. "But... What about the food?" He asked weakly. "It'll get all ruined." Truth was that he didn't care at all about food. He was afraid that Nero wouldn't want to see them ever again, and the thought made his heart break just a little more. Dante held him close, running hand through his twin's silver hiar. Just when he was about to say something, the door behind them flew open, and in came a rather tired looking Nero, his hair and clothes wet - it must have been reaining last night - his eyes halfway closed.

Vergil tensed before he released himself from his brother, advancing towards the boy and hugging him tight, burying his face in the wet, white hair. "Are you okay?" He asked, praying that the boy was, and that he wasn't still angry. "I missed you." He dared to caress the boy's face, studying his beautiful face. "I... am..." Nero said tiredly, suppressing a yawn as he gazed over to Dante, who came up to them, shaking his head. It wouldn't make much sense to talk about yesterday by now, no? Sighing deeply, he nuzzled the boy's hair. "Never do that again, you listening? We didn't sleep at all because we were in sorrow about you." he demanded, shaking his head again. Nero just nodded, blinking a few times, but he didn't move. Vergil drew the boy close again, rocking him in his arms. "My beautiful little boy." He whispered before kissing him. "We will talk about yesterday, Nero, but not now. You have to sleep a little, and eat some. " He murmured, rambled, happy and relieved to have his family collected again.

"Yesterday...?" Nero asked, almost falling asleep while standing. He felt cold, his wet clothes were really uncomfortable. Dante cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Well, yesterday... we're not done with it yet..." he answered then, a stern look on his face.

Vergil nodded, agreeing with his brother. "We have to talk about it all, but right now, you need to rest." The man stated before he scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him towards the bedroom. He carefully begun to strip his son of his wet clothes, cursing him at the same time he told the boy how much he'd worried, how much he would never let Nero leave again. Kneeling before him, Vergil placed a gentle kiss on the boy's hip before sending him to bed. Nero sighed deeply, but he didn't even complain. He was far too tired. He only raised an eyebrow, after Vergil carried him into his bedroom, and then undressed him. Then he went to bed, like he was told, staring at the ceiling for quite a while. So that was his room? Not bad, really But everything else? Seemed rather strange... Vergil sat on the edge of the bed, eyes closed as his fingers ran over his son's face and chest. Finally, he leant down and kissed the boy hard on the lips. "Leave me again Nero and I swear that you're excluded from our bed." He threatened but knew that he was much too soft hearted to restrain the boy from coming, since the nightmares were still rather frequent.

Nero's eyes widened as Vergil kissed him, he blinked, then looked even more confused. "W-what...?!" he gasped, rather because of the fact that he DID share the bed with them, than the fact of the exclusion. Vergil smiled reassuringly, petting the boy's hair. "Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you all by yourself. I have to play stern in front of Dante." He gave the boy a wink before kissing him again. "Do you want me to leave, so you can get some rest, or do you want me to lay with you?" He asked, his fingers playing through the other's hair. "I've heard that!" Dante shoved his head into the room, before he finally stepped in. "Come on, Verge, let the boy rest. You shouldn't even reward him for what he did, or he'll just continue..." he sighed, crossing his arms again. Nero just closed his eyes. He didn't answer. Hell - where did he just get into? What should he even THINK about it? The only possible way to escape that situation was pretending to fall asleep, and so he did. Vergil pouted, opening up his arms for his brother. "But I thought he was never going to come back, Dante. I'm not rewarding him I'm... I just want to make sure he doesn't leave again." He murmured, sighing heavily. "Take me to bed? I can really do with some cuddling and reassuring."

Dante shook his head, grabbing his brother's hands. "If he knows what's good for him he wouldn't." he said strictly, pulling his twin out of the room. "Plus he's sleeping already and you should let him sleep. But thinking about your suggestion - why not? I could use some extra sleep too..." The younger yawned, placing an arm around the other man's shoulders, as he headed upstairs to their bedroom next to Vergil. Nero held his eyes closed, sighing deeply when the door closed behind his parents. Good god, Was there even a way to understand all that? Better not to think about it, he decided, and closed his lids again, to finally fall asleep.

Once in the comfort of their own bedroom, Vergil stripped and lied down in bed, holding his hand out to the love of his life, bidding him to join. "How are you feeling yourself, Dante? You've been looking after me all day, and I've been to up in myself to ask. I apologize."

Dante sighed, while he got rid of his own clothes. "Honestly? I'm only tired as hell. I feel like shit really, but I'm glad that Nero came back. Even if I'm still worried about all that has happened. I don't know what I should think about it, no matter how hard I try... I really do not understand anything..." he shook his head, slipping under the blanket, moving close to his brother, resting his head on Vergil's chest, his eyes halfway closed. "Just hold me, mind that?" Vergil smiled, sliding his arms around his brother's body and holding him tight. "Something was odd, though, when I hugged him. I think he's been eating poorly, because he was really thin." He murmured as he buried his face in his brother's hair, his fingers sliding softly over the man's skin. "Huh?" Dante lifted his head, raising an eyebrow at the same time. "Whaddaya mean? He can't become thinner in just one night. I didn't notice any difference, except that he seemed to be terribly tired. But i still want to talk to him once he woke up and ate something..." he rested his head on his twin's chest again, his hand caressing the soft skin next to his face. "But I fear I need some sleep too...

Vergil shrugged, holding his brother even tighter. "Maybe I was just tired and... I'm sure it's nothing. He just... He twitched when I kissed him, Dante. I don't know what to do to stop him from being angry with me, even though I know I'm the one who should be angry with him." He sighed deeply, kissing his brother's forehead. "Sleep, Dante. I'm just rambling." Dante yawned. "maybe it's just his bad conscience, nothing more..." he muttered, holding his eyes closed. We'll figure that out once we're awake again, okay...?" he asked, already halfway asleep. Vergil closed his eyes, shifting a little until he laid a bit better. It wasn't until his brother's breath slowed down against his chest that he relaxed. "'Kay." Was the only thing he said before he slipped into the soothing world of sleep.

Nero was the first one to wake up. Still feeling tired he blinked a few times, before he got out of his bed, searching the wardrobe for some clothes, which he put on, before he started to explore the room, and then the kitchen, the living room, until he had a look at everything. Finally he went down to the reception again, taking a seat on the couch, his arms crossed. He was waiting, even if he didn't know for what. When Vergil opened his eyes, Dante was still sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the sheer beauty of his beloved brother, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before carefully making his way out of bed, doing his very best not to wake the man up. He needed to take care of the old food and make new, then see if Nero was awake and then bring his brother something to eat, if the man wasn't already awake by then. He ignored his shirt, but searched the wardrobe for a pair of his brother's sweatpants, which he stole, before making his way downstairs, oblivious about his son's presence on the reception couch. Dante mumbled a complaint, when Vergil got up, but he didn't really wake up. He kept slumbering, embracing the next pillow instead. Nero didn't move. He stared at the other side of the room, without even looking at anything. He didn't even know what to do. If he noticed Vergil, then he didn't show it.

"You up?" He asked Nero, daring to sit down next to him, hoping the boy wouldn't flinch. "Are you still angry with me? I'm sorry I yelled at you I just... I should have talked to you first, before going in to overlord mode, shouldn't I?" He muttered, glancing at the boy who looked... Well, surprised. Nero nodded, slowly turning his head when Vergil sat down next to him. "Angry...?" he asked, blinking slightly. What the hell was he talking about? He didn't even know how to 'be' angry to point it out clearly. Vergil looked at his hands that laid neatly in his lap. "I'm sorry, Nero, I truly am. I... Will the argument from yesterday destroy anything between you me and Dante?" He asked, glancing at the boy again. He knew that the boy was like Dante, and that man could sulk forever. Just like he himself could be pissed forever. Nero blinked again, looking at Vergil in a strange way, as if he didn't even get what he was asking him about. "I... I don't know..." he simply said, as it was the only thing that he could imagine. He felt quite uneasy, glaring at the wall in front of him again.

Vergil sighed deeply, shaking his head. "You're too much alike your father." He said with a gentle smile. He cupped the boy's cheek, kissing him gently. "Do you want something to eat? A cup of tea? I bought that green tea you like so much yesterday." He offered. Nero looked at Vergil again, his face almost lacking any expression. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to do else, as the elder kissed him again. After that, he just shrugged, seeming to be overwhelmed by all and everything right now. "S-sounds good..." he answered quietly, wishing to just disappear within the next second. Vergil studied the boy for a while before he rose, tugging the boy along. Everything felt so tense and weird, and he just wished for his brother's support, for the younger to tell him what to do. He seated his son before making two cups of hot, sweet tea. He placed a cup in front of the boy before sitting down in his usual chair, his legs crossed and his gaze fixed at the cup. Nero sat down, staring at his tea for a while, before he sipped on it carefully. "Thanks..." was all he said. He didn't even know how to behave.

A few minutes later, Dante entered the kitchen, yawning loudly. "Hell Vergy, couldn't you just wake me up?" he complained, before he plopped down on his chair, looking at Nero, who just held his cup of tea as if it was any support. Vergil looked tiredly at his brother. "Good morning, my love. I thought it was best to let you sleep. You look so beautiful, and I knew you needed to rest." He said with a faint smile. "You want anything to eat? Pancakes? Omelets? Pizza?" He asked as he rose, filling his cup with more water before dropping a teabag into the liquid. Dante stretched out a bit, resting his chin in his hand afterwards. "Pancakes sound nice, what do you think, Nero?" The boy lifted his head, looking at Dante, as if he had to remember, who he was. "Yeah..." he said then, sipping on his tea again. Dante raised an eyebrow, turning his head to glance at Vergil. What was up with their boy? Vergil looked away from his brother, couldn't stand to meet his gaze. The questions in the man's eyes would only confirm what he'd already suspected. Nothing was the same anymore. "Pancakes it is, then." He murmured before starting with the food, every little motion slow and precise, as if the elder just waited for something to go wrong. "You want whipped cream with that, or strawberry ice cream?" He asked his brother with an even voice, trying to take distance from everything, from the boy, from his lover, from the hurt.

"Strawberry ice-cream..." Dante mumbled halfheartly, shaking his head after a while. "What the hell is wrong today? Can't you just behave like always and ever? Hey Nero, we're not angry, it would just help if you just admitted that you did all that stuff, everything would be fine again." The boy sighed, looking up from his cup. "I did it... and...?" he replied, still holding the cup with both hands. Vergil almost dropped his cup in surprise and sighed, steadying himself before taking out the ice cream. "Here you go." He murmured, placing a plate before his man and his son before refilling his cup once again. "You know that we will have to... punish you, somehow, Nero, don't you?" He asked, his eyes locked on his boy. Even Dante wasn't able to move for a few seconds. He stared at Nero. Yesterday, he demented everything so strict, and now? He didn't even show any expression while admitting it. "Probably.." Nero answered, shrugging. "I guess that's up to you..." he added, his fingers fastening around his cup of tea. Vergil stared at his boy, releasing his cup to be able to entwine his fingers. "And... Why, did you do it, Nero?" He asked, forcing himself to sit still when all he wanted, and needed, to do was to run. Run to his mother's house, to her garden. "Tell us why, then your father and I will... Think up a suitable punishment." He said, trying to sound wise and stern.

Nero blinked, before he looked up from hi cup again, his face free of any emotion. "Because I had to." he answered simply, staring into his cup again afterwards. Dante gasped, clenching his hands around the edge of the table. They gave him everything that he wished for, and he HAD TO do this? He took a deep breath, exchanging a rather helpless look with his twin. Vergil sat there for a while, staring back at Dante with the same look of utter helplessness, his back straight as if it was made of iron. "I'm... I... Excuse me." He murmured and without even waiting for a reply, he slowly made his way upstairs. He closed the door to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, making his cat dart out with a displeased sound. Then he stared up in the ceiling, keeping his mind completely blank. What were they going to do? Dante followed his brother immediately, leaving Nero with the same, rather helpless expression upon hin face. What was wrong this time? He just said the truth. He truly didn't understand the twins. He didn't know how to behave, what to say nor what to do, so he stayed in the kitchen, sitting in his chair and staring the wall in front of him. Dante hurried upstairs, quietly knocking at their bedroom's door. "Verge...?" He called in sorrow, his face turning pale.

It took some time for Dante's voice to reach Vergil through the black depths of his mind, but when it did, the man turned onto his side in the bed. "Come in." He murmured, but doubted that the man had even heard him. He watched Yulia as she patiently waited for her second master to open the door and let her out. She was a nice cat, and he wished that taking care of a child would be as easy as taking care of a cat. Some cuddling, food, water and exchanging cat sand. Dante opened the door, silently stepping in, after Yulia darted out of the room. He closed the door behind him, making his way up to the bed, where he sat down next to his brother, wrapping his arms around the elder's body, his head rested against Vergil's shoulder. He wasn't able to say anything, he just needed some comfort, just as his twin did. Vergil held his brother tight, never wanting to let him go again. "What did we do wrong? When did things turn out like this?" He asked, but didn't really expect answers because he knew that Dante understood this just as poorly as he did. "I just want it to go back to normal. Hell, Dante, you should have seen him this morning. It was horrible."

Dante blinked a few times, tilting his head to the side. "What happened this morning?" he demanded to know, taking one of his brother's hands, holding it tight. "I can't believe that he suddenly admitted all and everything, for such a poor reason. That doesn't sound like our boy, but who should he be else? This IS our boy and I don't know what made him change that way within a few hours..." he said, resigning. Vergil looked sadly at his brother. "Perhaps it's just me but... When I kissed him, it was like he didn't know what to do, didn't understand why I did it. He... He used to love it when I kissed him. You know how sensitive he is - was. He responded to every little touch. Now... there's just that blank, even face." He murmured, staring into emptiness again. "You're serious...?" Dante looked at his brother with widened eyes. "I mean he seemed to be a little apathetic, but I didn't expect it to be that strange. Maybe it's just him being ashamed of what he did, and he doesn't know how to show it? I really don't know, I'm sorry..." he sighed deeply, drawing his twin even closer.

Vergil sighed, closing his eyes and savoring the forgiving warmth of his brother. "If he wishes to be distant, then I will let him. I've got you, my husband, brother and the love of my life." He said with a smile, eager to see Dante's reaction on the husband part. "We should think up a punishment for him though, but nothing too big. I think he's learnt his lesson..." He murmured, sliding his fingers through the younger's hair. Dante blushed a bit, giving his brother a lovingly smile, before his face turned serious again. "But still... I want to have everything back to normal... It can't be too hard. As for the punishment, I don't know anything." he sighed, clinging to the elder again, before he placed a tender kiss on his lips. Vergil sighed, pushing right into the kiss with a happy and content little sound as his tension just dissolved. "How about... Not being allowed to work in the shop until he's turned nineteen, grounded for two months and he'll have to walk to school?" He suggested, since it was the only things he knew his son yearned and would miss. "He's only 16 now, I guess that would hit him hard... being grounded, well, may be bad, but he doesn't go to school anymore, already forgot? You wanted to care for his education." Dante said, leaning against his brother. "Maybe he truly needs some proper education to keep him from doung stupid stuff like that..."

Vergil withdrew a little from his brother, sighing deeply. "I can't think. It's my fault all of this. I'm supposed to make sure that things like that didn't happen. I always manage to fuck up. Where do we go from this? Do we keep treating him like we always have done?" The younger shook his head. "It is NOT your fault Vergil, stop searching for all the mistakes at yourself. We couldn't know it. And hell... what would we win if we treated him like a criminal now? I don't know WHAT exactly he was - or still is - missing, but he wouldn't get it if we changed totally, no?" Dante closed his eyes for a moment, wishing that everything was back to normal once he opened them again, but that wouldn't happen, not in a thousand years. Vergil nodded, knowing his brother was correct. "You're right. Should... Should we ask him what he deems to be punishment enough for what he's done? I... Perhaps we should make him apologize to everyone he's hurt, too." He murmured, petting his brother's skin idly. Dante shrugged, nuzzling his brother's hair. "I don't know, really... I wish I knew what has gotten into him..." he opened his eyes again, leaning his forehead against that of his twin.

Vergil sighed deeply. "He's not the same any more. I can hardly recognize him. Just... Don't let me go, yeah?" He pleaded, meeting his brother's eyes that were so alike his own, so beautiful. "What ever this is, we'll just have to ride it out." He said quietly, interlacing their fingers. "We will, my love, we will." Dante promised, holding the elder's hand tightly. "I'd never let you go and you know that sure as hell." He leaned forward, to kiss his brother tenderly, caressing his cheek at the same time. "We went through worse times than that, so we'll manage this as well, just don't give up." Vergil gave his brother a gentle smile. "My pride would never allow me to give up, Dante." He stated before his eyes softened. "Neither would you." He whispered and leant into his brother's touch. "I love you, Dante, very much." Dante nodded with a light smile. "You know me too well, don't you? I love you too, Vergil, more that I could ever put into words." he blinked, then kissed his twin again, before he stoo up, pulling his brother onto his feet at the same time. He embraced him gently, just staying like that for some time. "Let's go down again." he murmured after a while, locking their eyes each into another.

Nero was still sitting in the kitchen. He hadn't moved at all. The only thing he did, was emptying his cup before he continued staring holes into the air. Vergil took his brother's hand and followed him obediently down to the kitchen. He stayed by his brother's side and watched the boy. He still looked the same, like he always had, but Vergil could feel the change in him, and played it through every single option, every scene possible, trying to figure out what the hell was up with their boy, but his frantic thinking left no result. Slowly, Nero turned his head to face the twins when they entered the room, but in his eyes they could read nothing. He just sat there, as if that was all he could do, his hands wrapped around the empty cup. "Nero..." Dante began, glancing at Vergil almost instantly. Their boy was really strange, it was almost frightening. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Vergil clung to his brother, staring at his boy, waiting for an answer. "Well?" He asked when the teen stayed silent, just watching them as if valuing them. "We... are considering to banish you from working alongside your father until you're nineteen, Nero. As a punishment for what you did." He said sternly, knowing it would draw a reaction from the youth, since it was something he'd been nagging about since forever.

Nero glanced at the twins, his face still like a mask. "i don't know..." he said at first, listening to Vergil's words then. After the elder had spoken, he just nodded, without releasing the cup off his hands. "I guess I did deserve it then..." he finally muttered with toneless voice, shrugging slightly. Vergil looked at his brother, stubborn tears forcing their way up in his eyes. "That is not my son." He said sternly before turning his gaze towards the boy. "You're not my son. You can't be. He'd... You'd..." In lack of better words he just hung his head in defeat. "You've been nagging about it for a long time, Nero." Dante glared at his twin in shock. Did he REALLY say what he just heard? He blinked a few times, turning around to see Nero's face. He went a little paler, and obviously didn't know what to say, but he looked a little shocked too, although it wasn't all too clear.

Vergil looked at his son. "What do I have to do to make things normal again, Nero? Name it! We're... Hell we're a fucking family, we're supposed to love and care for each other!" He felt like he was rambling, but he had no idea whether what he said was to any avail, but he truly hoped so. "I want my son back." He murmured because this was sure as hell NOT his boy. He refused to believe that this empty shell was his sweet kid.

"B-but..." Nero said silently, looking rather confused. "I.." Finally, he released his cup, lifting both hands helplessly, before he stared down onto the floor. He didn't understand anything, he tried his best, but it didn't seem to work at all. Dante took a deep breath, crossing his arms. He observed the boy, but every time he was completely sure that this wasn't their boy, Nero did something to shatter all security again. Vergil released himself from his brother's side to be able to kneel next to their son, caressing his face. "Look at me." He pleaded and cupped the boy's cheek when his request was granted and the teen's blue eyes settled upon him. "What happened yesterday after you left, Nero?" He asked, his voice as soft as his fingers. Nero looked at his father, still confused, and almost seeming to be afraid. "N-nothing... happened..." he answered silently, his eyes filling up with tears. He didn't even know why that happened, but he felt so terribly weird, alone, maybe lost. Dante glanced at the two of them, before he walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously...?" Dante wanted to know, suppressing a deep sigh.

Vergil looked at his brother for a brief moment before drawing the boy down from the chair and into his arms, holding him tight. "What happened, Nero?" He whispered, burying his fingers in the soft sea of silvery hair as he looked at his brother over the boy's shoulder. Dante returned this twin's look worried, kneeling down next to him, as he tugged the boy close. Nero looked rather shocked, tears running down his face, what made hi confusion even bigger. "Nothing... happened... really..." he answered with trembling voice, but didn't move. His head rested against Vergil's shoulder, but he was stiff in the elder's arms. He didn't know what he should do, or what was happening, it was all just too much at once. Vergil rocked him a little, like he would have done with a real small child as his hands rubbed the boy's back. "Just relax, Nero. We've got you, okay? What ever happened has happened, and I'm sorry for what I said. Just don't withdraw from us." He murmured, his breath warm against the boy's neck.

Nero shivered a bit, remaining leaned against Vergil's shoulder. It felt good, but still totally strange. Dante reached out a hand, petting the boy's back. "We'd never hate you Nero, you know that, no matter what you'd do, we love you, and we'll always do. Although that doesn't mean that you can go on like that..." he said softly, exchanging another look with his twin. Vergil nodded, agreeing with his brother, and increased his grip around the boy's body, but still holding him carefully, as if he was as fragile as glass. "Exactly. What ever's been going on has to stop, but all we want is for you to be happy. Hell I just want to hold both of you and never let you go again." Dante only nodded, wrapping his arms around both, Nero and Vergil, holding them close, but somehow it still felt strange for no reason. Nero couldn't move. He was almost paralyzed. He couldn't figure out what was going on with himself, neither what to do. But he couldn't help but to cry. It was so damn weird. What did he think to try something like this?


	38. Who are you

Nero opened his eyes. Slowly, he blinked a few times, trying to remember the last hours. His head ached terribly, and it was damn dark. The only light that was left was the slight blue glow, emitted by his devilbringer. He shifted a bit, pressing his human hand against his forehead. "Shit…" he hissed, trying to sit up. Every bone seemed to ache, the floor was cold and hard, and he needed some time to recognize at least anything. The room he was in had no windows, the walls were made of stone. He could hear rats squeaking, and sometimes one of them ran over him. He shuddered, jumping onto his feet, just to stumble again, as he lost his balance. His head was about to kill him. How the hell could he have ended up here? It had been strange, he was rather shocked, but now he questioned his own mind. Maybe it had just been another demon? He wouldn't be surprised anyway.

Again, he tried to stand up, but more carefully this time. He felt cold and the darkness surrounding him drove him mad. How long had he been unconscious? He couldn't recall. It could have been days, or just a few hours, but he was hungry, not to mention thirsty as well.

He had to go back home, really. Sure, he ran away, but he had his reasons. How could either of the twins only doubt his honesty? The boy closed his eyes again, clenching his fists. Maybe they did find about all those lies by now? The only problem left was the way out of here. Nero made his way through the small room, scanning the walls for a door, and finally found one. It wasn't too surprising that it was locked. "Damn it!" he blurted out, slamming his fist against that door, but nothing happened. What the hell was this all about? He ha to go home, had to escape somehow!

Nero took a step back, growling quietly. All right – he did feel like a piece of shit, really, but if that fucking door didn't want to open, then he had to MAKE it open. Even if he'd need to use some violence, he didn't care anyway. All he wanted was to step out of this musty room. Clenching his devilbringer, he struck out, his fingers glowing in a bright blue, as he darted forward, bashing the door with a frustrated scream.

Nero woke up quite late, considering that he had slept almost all day yesterday. Immediately he stood up, grabbing some clothes as he made his way up to the bathroom, taking a shower as usual. He didn't know if Dante or Vergil were awake already, but he didn't really care. It would be much easier, if they weren't. He was glad that he had his time to think about all those strange happenings while he was in his room, trying to sleep. Something seemed to be terribly wrong with him, but he couldn't say what it was. Vergil looked at his brother and smiled. "You look starved, Dante." He stated as he tossed a piece of toast to the other male. He hummed gently as he took butter, cheese and marmalade out from the fridge, placing them on the table as well.

"Not more than you do." Dante answered, catching the toast without any effort, putting it on his plate. "So what' up today after our last two days were totally ruined?" he tried to grin while he sat down on his char, supporting his chin on his hand. At the same time Nero entered the kitchen, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black long-sleeve. Not his usual style really. He sat down on the chair next to Dante, before he glanced at the twins. "Good morning..." he mumbled quietly, at least trying to make it sound serious, but it still seemed to be a little toneless.

Vergil shrugged and placed a cup of tea in front of their son when he sat down. "I don't know, perhaps we really should get started with his training and his education soon." He murmured before sitting down and sipping on his tea. Dante nodded, grabbing some cheese and marmelade. "Sounds good." he agreed, gazing at Nero, who wrapped his fingers around his cup again, without even touching the food. "What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "I'm not hungry..." Nero said, looking into his cup of tea. Vergil frowned. "Are you feeling okay, Nero?" He asked, glancing at his brother with worry. "Are you sick?" Their Nero always ate for at least one entire cavallery, and this sudden lack of appetite was really strange. "Perhaps you want something more to drink?" Nero sighed deeply, resting his chin on one hand. "I don't know..." he answered, closing his eyes for a moment. Hell, that was the truth, he DIDN'T know what was wrong with him. "Maybe..." he added silently, sipping on his tea.

Dante shook his head. "Considering that he came back all wet it wouldn't be surprising, don't you think?" He gave his brother a short wink, jumping onto his feet when he heard the telephone ring. "I'll be right back!" he stated, rushing into the reception to pick up the phone. Vergil nodded and placed a hand upon his son's forehead. He was indeed a little warm. "You'll see you'll be fine, do you have a headache?" He asked, rising to find some pain killers before placing two in front of the boy along with a glass of juice."Take them and you'll feel better, okay?"

"N-no!" Nero answered a little too loud, staring at the pills, as if Vergil just tried to poison him. "I... I'm okay..." he added calmer, fastening his grip around his cup. "It's just that... I am not hungry..."

"Devil May Cry?" Dante plopped down on his chair, putting his feet on his desk as usual, as he listened to the man on the other end of the line. "What? Ya serious?" he asked, his fingers playing around with the cable. "I assure you, that this will never happen again... yeah. I'll take care of it personally. No we didn't... Hell yeah..." Grumbling, he threw the phone back to its place before he stood up, making his way back to the kitchen, a rather annoyed look upon his face. "Nero..." he said with a sigh, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Vergil ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "It is your choice, but I'd rather see you take them." He said before he sat down in his chair again. When Dante came in, Vergil frowned. "What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" He asked while toying with his cup. Dante looked pissed and tired at once, and Vergil waited for his brother to tell him what the hell was going on.

"I don't know him..." Dante explained, when Nero didn't say anything. "Said that he noticed Nero two or three days ago, scaring little children and other people, apparently enjoying himself while doing so..." The devil hunter took a seat again, firmly shaking his head. "That has to stop Nero, damn it! What's wrong with you? Why are you just screwing up? Tell us!" he demanded then, staring at their son, who still held his cup of tea, his face turning a little paler, just because he didn't know what he should answer. Vergil sighed deeply, scratching his forehead. "Is this true, Nero?" He asked, his eyes settled upon his boy. This would clearly destroy what had seemed to be the beginning of a rather nice day. "Was that all he said, Dante? Nothing more? A description, anything?" He murmured, looking at his brother with sadness. Nero blinked a few times, glancing into the greenish liquid inside of his cup. "Maybe..." he said softly, while Dante returned his brother's sad look. "He clearly described his devilbringer..." he said, really out of ideas by now.

Vergil sighed deeply, taking one of the boy's hands, just needing the contact. To feel that his boy was still here, even due to all the outrageous circumstances. "Maybe? It's a simple yes or no question, Nero, all you have to do is to answer."

"i don't know..." Nero said, looking at his hand, which laid in Vergil's. Answering that quiestion would require the knowledge of fear itself, but he didn't even know how to describe fear. Dante crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. He was fed up with all that shit, really. Whatever went into the boy, it was going too far. He opened his mouth to say something, when the door to the 'Devil May Cry' opened. Who could that be? No one showed up that early in the morning! But even before he could get up to have a look at the reception, they could hear a familiar voice calling: "Anybody there...?"

Vergil flew up, eyes wide. "N-Nero?" He asked, frowning as he looked at his brother. He released the boy's hand before he made his way out of the kitchen and into the reception and what he saw there made him think that he'd gone insane again. It was, truly, their boy, dirty, dishelved and shivering. But how could that be when he was sitting in the kitchen as well?! "Holy crap...!" Dante gasped, following his brother only seconds later. "Looks like you've been missing me..." Nero said with a wink, before he fell down onto the couch. "Hell I feel like dying... If I get that blood bastard, I will kill him with my own hands, I swear..." the boy sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "As for the things that happened... guess I have to admit that I did them - partially, but it wasn't ME really... I... how shall I explain that? You'd never believe me anyway..." Vergil gaped widely. "I... I think we... Have an explanation... Of some sort..." He murmured, not knowing whether to hug this mysterious boy or to drive him away. "Dante, how the hell is this possible?" He whispered, frowning. "What kind of devilish trick is this?"

"None I suppose... it's not like simple mirroring..." Dante said, exhaustion clearly written on his face, although he just got up. "W-what's wrong...?" Nero wanted to know, staring at the twins, worry in his eyes. "You truly did miss me, no?" he asked then, trying to smile, but it didn't turn out well. The 'other' Nero was still sitting in the kitchen, he didn't make an attempt to move. Vergil made his way over to the boy, taking his hands. "Of course we did but... We have a little problem. I... He's sitting in the kitchen... Or you are or... Something." He murmured, cupping the boy's cheek, daring to get lost in the emotions that flashed in those blue eyes. "What... Who is..." Nero stopped, confusion enveloping him as he locked his eyes with Vergil's. "What the hell are you talking about?" Although it must have been clear, Nero didn't think that far - he was just glad to be home again. Dante shove his hands into his pockets, trying to figure out what to do. He kept silent for a while, then he turned his head, looking into the direction of their kitchen. "NERO!" he called, leaning against his desk waiting. Only seconds later the shape of their son appeared in the doorway. "You called...?" he asked, without noticing the other boy sitting on the couch.

Vergil looked at the boy sitting on the couch with compassion. "See what I was talking about?" He asked, running his fingers over the boy's brow. God be damned, he was so confused and all he wanted to do was to hold HIS boy in his arms again. Nero - the one on the couch - looked up, just when the other one turned his head. Their eyes met, one turning pale, the other one jumping onto his feet in anger. "How DARE you to come here after all that you've done? You bloody bastard!" The boy, who was sitting next to the elder before, struck out with his devilbringer, the one standing in the doorway didn't move. He stared at his reflection, the way he gazed up to the wall before. Dante made a step forward, bringing himself in between both of the boys. "No..." he said simply, grabbing the lifted devilbringer to stop him. Vergil grabbed the boy in front of his brother, tugging him down onto the couch. "Obviously, we can't let either of you hurt each other until we've figured this out. And who's who." He added quietly, sighing deeply. He was more than ready to just go to bed already and let everything work out on its own.

Nero let Vergil push him back onto the couch again, sighing deeply, his devilbringer still clenched. The other one still stood in the doorway. He didn't seem to care for the situation, or he just didn't get it. "I am Nero." both of them answered to that question simultaneously, while the boy next to Vergil scowled. "Damn you...! You're NOT me!" he cried out, struggling to get free again. "I am you..." the other Nero said toneless, his face a little pale, but still like a mask. Dante shook his head, taking a seat on his desk. "Fuck it..." he sighed, pressing a hand against his forehead before he took a deep breath. Vergil held the boy tight, forcing him to sit still. "Don't struggle, please. Don't make this hard for us. Dante, any ideas?" He asked, looked at his brother with soft, pleading eyes, hoping that Dante would succeed where he'd failed. Dante shrugged, looking from one boy to the other. "Considering that Nero has always been full of spirits, I'd say that you have our son sitting next to you. Otherwise... i can't tell what happened between them, and there is NO difference at all, so how could we be sure?" He sighed deeply "Why did it have to be us...?" The boy next to Vergil growled. "First, you doubt my honesty, and now you doubt me being myself? Hell... Wake up! Both of you! I don't know who THAT is..." he pointed at the Nero standing in the doorway. "But he's definitely a bad replica!"

Vergil sighed deeply, petting the boy's hair. "It's not as easy as it seems, Nero." He murmured. "I do agree with my brother but... How are we supposed to be sure? I don't know about you, Dante, but I do not want to make the wrong decision and send away our son." He murmured, looking at his brother while laying his arms around the boy sitting next to him. Dante nodded, stroking his hair out of his eyes, while he glanced at the boy next to him. He hadn't moved at all, and kept staring at the boy in Vergil's arms. Nero sighed, resting his head on the elder's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I am your son..." he whispered quietly, tears shimmering through his white lashes. The other Nero just leaned against the wall next to the door, not a single word coming over his lips. Vergil swallowed, running his fingers through the boy's hair. If this wasn't mental trauma, he didn't know what was. "I... Believe you, I think." Vergil murmured, tightening his grip around the boy while sending a desperate glance to his brother. "Dante? If this is our boy then... He's also innocent."

"i figured that..." Dante said thoughtfully, glaring at the other Nero next to him. "I mean our boy would never do such things. The boy in Vergil's arms wrapped hi own arms around him, sobbing quietly as he lifted his head, looking at the elder in fear. They wouldn't send him away, would they? The other one closed his eyes, his face empty of any expression, but he felt so strange, and he couldn't say why. Something inside of him seemed to hurt, although there was no proper reason for it. He could feel how tears filled up his eyes, before they ran down his cheeks, He trembled slightly, but remained silent. Vergil framed the boy's face with his hands, looking at him before pressing a kiss to the youth's forehead. "Now what?" He asked Dante, as if the man would know better than him, although that was exactly what Vergil hoped for. "The boy must have parents, no?"

"Huh...?" Dante turned around, looking confused. "Who..? What?" Hell - He didn't know anything, plus he didn't care right now. Things were irritating enough at the moment. Just when he wa about to say something, the boy behind him collapsed, sliding down the wall until he sat there, his head bent down. When the boy collapsed, Vergil jerked. He bit his lip but stayed on the couch, rocking the boy in his arms. "Dante, he had a fever this morning, he might be sick." He said, worry seeping through his voice. He'd rather check on the boy himself, but if this truly was his boy he held in his arms, which he was 99.99 sure it was, he wouldn't let go anytime soon. Dante turned around immediately, kneeling down next to the boy. His face was still pale, but when he reached out a hand to touch the boy's forehead, it felt hot indeed. Nero's eyes were halfway closed, tears glittering in them. He looked tired, and not less confused than the twins were. Dante looked down at the younger's devilbringer, then back to that of the boy Vergil was holding. Each of them was glowing in a slight light blue. "Fuck..." he mumbled quietly, coming back onto his feet again, just to go and get a blanket, which he placed around the boy's shoulders, before he carried him over to the couch carefully.

Vergil tugged Nero into his lap, letting his brother lay the other boy down. "Put him in Nero's room, Dante, he needs to sleep. If he rests, the fever will break, eventually." He murmured, petting circles in his boy's back. "We can speak to him after he's slept, no? I... Don't think I can deal with any more." Nero - the one clinging to Vergil shook his head. "He will NOT sleep in my bed any longer...!" he growled, his eyes wet from tears. "It's just not fair, I should... kill him for all that!" the boy blurted out, his devilbringer lighting up. The other boy didn't complain when Dante carried him over to the couch, his face pale like a piece of paper. There was no emotion that could be read in it, but his eyes showed his confusion all too well, as well as some uncoordinated pain. He felt so helpless, useless, worthless, he couldn't even tell how he felt, WHAT he felt. All he knew was that he didn't belong here for sure. Dante sighed. "I'd be nice if you'd make it any easier..." he groaned, glancing down at the boy he just brought. Vergil hushed his son, placing two fingers over his lips. "Then what do you suggest, Nero? To throw him out on the streets? He's sick, and he needs to sleep. Think about it, let him sleep, and stay in our bed instead." He suggested and ran his fingers through the boy's silky hair. Nero clenched his teeth, staring at the other boy, as if he was going to kill him instantly. "He... fooled us all, and you... still protect him? He... pretended to be me, and failed miserably, he.. he knocked me down and locked me away in a moldy basement somewhere! You can't blame me for not caring about him!"

Dante glanced from one boy to the other. "Lord, let me survive this day..." he pleaded, wringing his hands. Vergil shook his head. "I do not blame you for not caring about him, but I ask you to don't make a fuss about it, for my sake. I'm very tired, Nero." He said, his voice sounding at least ten years older than what he actually was. "Let me take you to bed and Dante and I will figure out what to do after you've rest a little, okay?" Nero's eyes narrowed in fury, but he only clenched his fists. "Fine then... but make sure that he stays where you put him, or I'll forget myself..." he grumbled, his eyes filling with tears again. "And there's nothing to figure out at all... Shall he go back to where he came from..." he added, looking away. Dante shook his head. He didn't say a single word, when he lifted the other boy up again, carrying him into Nero's room. He laid him down on the bed, pulling the blanket over him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, as he noticed the expression in his eyes. "I really am." he reached out one hand, wiping away one of those tears, that didn't seem to fit into that pale face. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? You need to rest, you look terrible." Dante continued then. The boy just nodded, closing his eyes. Dante stood up again, silently closing the door behind him, when he left the room to go back to the reception.

Vergil thanked the lords as Dante carried the other boy into their son's bedroom. He buried his face in his son's neck, just savoring his warmth and his scent as he held him tight. "I'm glad to finally have you back, Nero." He murmured, closing his eyes as he heard his brother return to the reception. Dante sat down next to them, placing an arm around Vergil's shoulders, running the other hand through Nero's hair. "At least we finally have an explanation for all this..." he muttered tiredly, leaning against the backrest of the couch. Nero sighed, wrapping an arm around each of the twins. "I still can't believe you doubted me..." he said sulking, his eyes remaining closed. Vergil laughed bitterly, leaning against his brother. "Then do tell us what we were supposed to believe, Nero." He murmured, his fingers ghosting over the boy's hip and lower back, just touching, feeling. "I'm glad you're well and back with us, though." Nero closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "I would never do something like that, never..." he said tiredly, shifting a bit, so he could lean against both of the twins. Dante wrapped his free arm around Nero, as he locked his eyes with his brother. "We couldn't expect a situation like this one Nero." he said then, trying to mile weakly. "And we're not done here, yet..."

Vergil looked at his brother. "We aren't?" He asked with surprise. He'd thought they could just wrap up and go to bed. "Tomorrow, Dante, we'll deal with everything tomorrow." He muttered, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. Dante nodded. "No complaints here..." he agreed, suppressing a yawn. "Well then... We were just up, but I suppose the boy could use some sleep. As for myself I think a short nap would do. I still got some business to do." he sighed, nuzzling Nero's hair. Their son didn't move, his breath clam and easy. Obviously he fell asleep already. Vergil sighed gently, smiling as he reached over to press a kiss to his lover's lips. "I'm glad this is finally, somewhat, over. But I feel for the boy." He said, referring to the child in their son's bedroom that they for two days now, had attended to as their own. "I wonder if he has any family at all." Dante blinked, exchanging a thoughtful gaze with his brother, after her returned the kiss lovingly. "And if not? What are we supposed to do? I mean... Nero didn't have parents either. And then, that boy, he's somehow strange, he seems to be somewhat empty, even though, on the other side, his eyes ARE able to show some emotions..." he answered quietly, not wanting to wake up their son.

Vergil sighed, cuddling closer to his brother. "This might sound crazy but... Can't we take care of him? If we explain it REALLY well to Nero, perhaps he might understand? We could name him and teach him how to act human. He could be like a twin brother to Nero, right?" He asked hopefully, looking up at his brother's beautiful face. Dante laughed quietly. "You should open an orphanage, really." he whispered softly, slowly shaking his head. "I wonder what's up to you, compared to the past, you're so caring about everyone. To be honest, I do not know." he shrugged, looking at Nero with an eyebrow raised. "I mean... He hates him, and I can't blame him for that. But I'm glad someone noticed his strange behavior too. It seems that he doesn't really know what to do at all." His brother's words made him smile. "I relate too much to them, I don't get easily attached, but I feel for the boy. I think I can handle two children, Dante, even three, but I will not open an orphanage." He said with a laughter. "If I talk to Nero, will you consider letting him stay?" Vergil pleaded, giving his brother his most adorable and irresistible look. Dante sighed slightly, tilting his head back. "I don't mind, but if Nero doesn't want it we can't do anything. And then we do not know anything about that boy other than that he looks like an exact copy of Nero. Weird, truly weird." He shook his head, gently patting their son's back. "Let's talk about that tomorrow, I don't think that this is the time to make any decisions at all."

Vergil smiled, nodded and kissed his brother's jaw. "Let's go upstairs." He suggested as he scooped the boy into his arms, carrying him up the stairs before laying him down in their bed, tucking the boy in before undressing and climbing over him, laying down at his back and wrapping his arms tight around his boy's body. He watched his brother through half closed eyes. "You're beautiful." He said then, relaxing. Dante nodded, before he followed his twin upstairs. He smiled gently, sitting down on the edge of their bed. "I know and you're the same, you both are." he answered silently, in order to not wake their boy. "I've got to do some business anyway. Just come back, if you've recovered enough, okay?" he bent forward, placing a tender kiss onto Vergil's lips, before he made his way down to the reception again to do his work.


	39. Feelings

Nero didn't wait for Dante or Vergil, when he woke up that morning. He just wanted to get dressed, and then… well he needed at least ANYTHING to do, or he'd forget himself. He still couldn't believe that they let his replica sleep in HIS bed. Was it just for that boy, or were they still unsure about him? Sighing deeply he clenched his fists. How could that all have happened? WHERE did that… thing come from? The pure memory of their first encounter was enough to destroy the whole day. There were no emotions in his eyes no nothing. He should go back to where he came from, even if that was hell. Growling quietly he made his way downstairs, and to his room. He didn't even hesitate. Without knocking, he stepped in. This was still HIS room.

The other boy sat straight in his bed, his shoulders trembling slightly. He was still pale like the bed's sheets, staring holes into the air. He didn't even move when Nero entered the room. When Vergil woke up, he first didn't register his son's missing presence, but moved closer to his brother, running his hands over every piece of skin that wasn't covered by the comforter. By the time he'd realized that his son wasn't there, he groaned and made his way out of bed. If Nero hadn't woken them up, he was either being kind or pissed. He didn't bother to get dressed, since he was already in his underwear, but begun the task to find his son. Dante made a pleasant sound while he was still sleeping, when he felt his brother's hands petting his skin, but when the other man got up, he awoke too. He needed a few, slow seconds to recall what happened, then he jumped off the bed to follow Vergil immediately. "Hey, wait for me..." he called quietly, suppressing a yawn.

Nero wanted to make his way straight to the wardrobe, but then he turned around, anger filling his face. "Can't you just disappear?" he hissed, his fists clenched again. The other boy didn't even react. He looked right through Nero, as if he wasn't there. Vergil waited until his brother caught up with him, then lead him to Nero's bedroom, hearing his son's upset voice. "Be nice, Nero." He murmured as he leant against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and a tired look upon his face. He'd not mind to wake up slowly with his brother pressed close to him but he knew this was something that needed to be dealt with. Nero didn't even notice his parents standing in the doorway. His eyes were settled upon his replica, who still didn't move at all. Nero growled, then reached out his devilbringer to grab the boy's throat. "How dare you to ignore me, after all that you have done?" he hissed, pulling the other boy close. The other Nero finally looked at him, blinking a few times. He didn't know what to say, nor what to do, so he just grabbed the other's devilbringer, trying to get it off him. Dante sighed, almost frustrated, as he made a few steps forwards, gently placing a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Let him go, Nero." he said softly, sorrow clearly written on his face.

Vergil pushed Nero away from the other boy, sitting down on the bed to be able to look at him. "Don't do this, Nero." He said curtly. "I know his past actions haven't been so... Nice, but I don't think he understand that he has done anything wrong. And I'm sure he's not ignoring you, he's been this emotionless since he stepped through the door to the Devil May Cry." He explained, but wasn't so sure that Nero would want to listen, or would even be able to, in his anger. Nero snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Even a fucking demon is capable of showing more emotions than he does!" he hissed, glaring at the boy in rage. He would like nothing more but to throw him out personally. His replica kept sitting there, only bending down his head a bit. Nero's words did something with him, but he couldn't say what it was. He felt really bad for some reason. He blinked a few times, then bit his lower lip. Dante sat down on the bed too, now placing a hand on the other boy's trembling shoulder. His skin still felt somewhat hot. Vergil rose, eyes flaring. "Watch what you say, Nero, do not allow yourself to forget what we are." He hissed, taking the boy's face in his hands and forcing him to meet the elder's eyes that softened a little. "Think about it a little, Nero, he's not a demon, not even partially, but neither is he a human. He's got no one and I don't think he understands all of this. Try seeing it from another's view for once." He said, wanting to make the boy see and understand. He himself did all too well, knowing how it was to be all on your own, without anyone or anything, but Nero had known too, only that now? He was spoiled with the luxury of a loving family, food and clothes.

Nero glared at Vergil, his own body trembling slightly with fury. "I think he understands pretty well, he just doesn't care. Look at all those things you suspected me for, HE did them. He's just as cold as he seems. What the hell do you expect me to do? Go and give him a welcoming hug? I..." he took a deep breath, but he was really out of words for now. Dante didn't move at all, his hand remained on the other boy's shoulder, who stared at the blanket, as if he could read the future in them. Vergil shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's lips. "I don't want, nor am I asking you, to forgive him, such comes with time, maturity and apologies. I am only asking you to understand why he did it. When he came here, he was wet, dirty and he's still undernourished." He murmured, hoping that the boy would come to his senses and not try to kill the poor boy again. Nero clenched his teeth, tears shimmering in his eyes. "B-but... that's no excuse for pretending to be me, to live my life while locking me away in a dirty and moldy basement... Did you even listen to what I've said?" Dante let his hand run down the other boy's back, petting it gently. He kept silent. This was nothing for him. He always took things quite easy, but this situation was something else indeed.

Vergil ran a soothing hand over his boy's hair, nodding slowly. "I heard you, and there it was wrong, VERY wrong," He said, sending a meaningful glance to the boy who were sitting next to Dante before continuing. "But imagine how it would be if you had no money, no food, no nothing, and then suddenly he sees us. You, me and Dante. He sees the striking resemblance between the two of you and he makes a very bad decision. Can't you at least have some compassion with that?" Nero scowled. "He should have known that he'd never succeed being that empty he is. i wonder how you could think that he was me anyway... I'd be ashamed if..." he wanted to say some more, but stopped when he noticed Vergil's glare. Nero sighed, bending his head down while he stared at his feet. "I'd never do something like that, so I can't understand him... I'd have tried something else..." The other boy closed his eyes. He had noticed the elder's look, but only confused him even more. he felt so lost somehow. Again, tears ran down his cheeks, although he couldn't find a reason for it. Dante took a deep breath, reaching out a hand to wipe away those tears. He as well felt helpless somehow, but he could bet that Nero's words hurt the boy. Vergil sighed, placing two fingers under his son's chin and tilting his head up, making the youth meet his eyes. "Perhaps he couldn't, Nero. Will you really blame him for that? I know you're angry for what he did to you, I'm not happy about it either, but what's important is that we've got you with us now, and where we go from this." He said with a gentle smile, running his fingers over the boy's brow in an affectionate motion.

"I don't need an empty copy!" Nero hissed desperately, swallowing the tears that threatened to fill his eyes again. The other boy lifted one hand, catching one of his own tears with his forefinger, looking at it for a while almost fascinated. "Why... is this...?" he asked then, with a trembling voice, that was so much alike Nero's. "Nero, we're all he's got." Vergil murmured, pleading before he turned around and kneeled before the other boy, drying away the tears that ran down his cheeks. "You're crying because you're sad. Because of what Nero said, and probably about a whole bunch of other things too." He explained as he sat down on the ground, his jaw next to the boy's knee as he motioned for Nero to come closer and sit in his lap so he could hold him.

"I'm... sad...?" the other boy repeated the elder's words, seeming quite unsure of this situation. He looked down at the blanket again, his hands clenching around the soft fabric. He felt so weird, and he wished that it would end soon. His body was still trembling, and his skin felt hot. Nero sighed, but sat down next to Vergil. He was still pissed, but he didn't know what to think about all this. Dante gently pushed the boy back into the bed, pulling the comforter over him, before he sat down on the edge of the bed. "He's still sick." he said softly, looking at his family with a helpless expression on his face, seeking for advice.

Vergil nodded, laying an arm around his boy's shoulder. "He should get some sleep, and some pain killers. They work against the fever as well." He murmured, smiling reassuringly to his brother. It would work out, one way or another. It had always. "Do you want something to eat, boys?" He asked, not wanting to direct the question to one of them, but he figured they all needed to eat some. Nero nodded, still a little upset, but he was calming down slowly. He didn't have another chance anyway. He knew that Vergil would plead until he gave in. "I could use some eggs and bacon and toast an tea..." he sighed, while the other boy shook his head, closing his eyes again. His face was that pale, he almost seemed like a ghost. Dante blinked slightly. "You need something to eat too, really..." he said softly, petting the boy's forehead, but he didn't answer. Vergil nudged Nero's side until he rose, then made the youth help him up. "I'll prepare something, make sure he eats it." He said to his brother before taking his son's arm and drawing him out in the kitchen. "Eggs, bacon, toast and tea, huh? Actually seems pretty tasty." He murmured, surprised to find anything but his beloved tea easy to devour at this time a day. He gave the boy a cup of tea before starting with the food, groaning at the smell of the bacon. "Do you want to eat in here or by the TV?" He asked his son, the choice given something very rare.

Nero raised an eyebrow, glancing at his father in surprise. "Why do you ask...?" he demanded to know while crossing his arms. "You won't change my mind with only that." he pouted, before he grabbed his cup of tea, carefully sipping on it to avoid the hot liquid burning his tongue. "Indeed, I'd appreciate to have MY room back... If I HAVE to stand him then not in my territory..." he added then, taking a seat at the table. Dante was left in Nero's room, looking at the boy that looked so much alike their son. Every single hair seemed to be the same. He couldn't see any difference other than his current pale skin, and the face that reminded him of a mask. "Everything's gonna be all right, I promise." Dante said softly, taking the human hand of the boy into his own. "He'll learn to understand it, and you'll learn what it means to... well actually be alive I guess...?" Vergil looked at his son with amusement clearly written upon his face. "So you want us to take him to our bed so you can have your 'territory' back?" He asked, placing a plate stuffed with food in front of his son before giving him a gentle kiss. "If that's what you wish, we will do it, but at the moment, we have no spare room, and in his current state, I don't want him to sleep on the couch." Nero sighed, his eyes narrowing a bit. "If you don't mind cuddling an icicle, do as you wish..." he sulked, shoveling his breakfast in. He really couldn't stand the other boy's attitude, if it was his fault or not, but he was far too temperamental, just like Dante or Vergil were. So it was REALLY strange to look into a face that was almost motionless.

Vergil sighed deeply, shaking his head. "You know that I'd prefer you, but if it is what you want then fine." He said evenly before placing two plates upon a tray along with juice, tea and pain killers. He took the tray to his son's room, putting it down on the nightstand before running a hand through his hair. "Nero will be sulking for quite some while now. He's even as stubborn to allow us to have the boy in our bed so he can get his room back." He muttered, pouting. Dante laughed quietly. "And that is surprising you?" he asked, looking at his brother in amusement. "That's our son, I'd be afraid if he just gave in. Leave him some time, he'll come back on his own once he's done sulking." He reached out a hand, motioning his twin to sit down too. "I can't take care of him alone... I'm no nanny or something, plus I do have my business, and Nero pouting doesn't make it any easier. At least it was your idea my love..."

Vergil sat down next to his brother, leaning against him powerlessly. "If I stay with the boy, will you look after our boy?" He asked, his voice quiet. He didn't mind staying with this youth, since he was sure the boy needed some contact, but he wanted to take care of Nero at the same time. "Being a compassionate and fair father will be my ending." He muttered, closing his eyes. Dante rolled his eyes. "He's old enough Verge, really. If he sulks, just let him. He'll calm down soon. If we run after him now like we'd do with a little infant he would only feel confirmed about his actions." he said, but rose after placing a gentle kiss on his twin's lips. "I bet he's in teh reception anyway and I have to work. I'll just make sure to get dressed and then I'll keep an eye on him, okay?"

Vergil nodded, returning the kiss with a gentle smile, already feeling a little better. "There's food in the kitchen, if you don't mind me eating this." He said, gesturing towards one of the plates on the tray before taking a cup, sipping on its content. "Make sure that Nero ate everything, yeah? And there's ice cream in the fridge, and..." He fell silent, blushing deeply. He felt like a house wife. "Just get out, will you?" He said, pushing his brother away with a playful smirk. "Yeah, yeah." Dante chuckled when he left the room to head upstairs and grab some clothes. He dressed, then went down again to get a plate full of food out of the kitchen, as well as a glass of orange juice. Finally, he went into the reception, plopping down on the chair behind his desk, his feet rested on it, like usual before he started eating. Nero sat on the couch of the reception indeed, his plate was already empty. He had his headphones put on, listening to some kind of heavy metal music, while he kept his head leaned back, stretching his legs out in front of him. Dante decided that it was best to not disturb him, so he grabbed the newspaper to read it, while he waited for the phone to ring, or somebody to step in.

The other boy blinked, when he caught a glimpse of Vergil, but he didn't move at all, keeping silent. Vergil smiled softly, tugging the boy up sitting before placing the tray in his lap. "Try to eat some, okay? At least half of this, then I'll be really glad." He said as he took his own plate, munching on the crispy bacon with a happy smirk. "Try some, it's real good." The boy hesitated, before he grabbed a fork, carefully tasting teh food. Vergil was right, it was good, but also strange. He wasn't that fast the elder was, instead, he ate really slow, as if it was a hard task for him. His eyes were settled upon the plate, while he still seemed to be quite confused. Everything was new, and it was hard to find his way through all this. Vergil smiled brightly as he drank of his tea. "Good, isn't it?" He asked as he leant against the wall. "I want you to take those too, and I will not hear any complaints." He demanded, pointing at the pills. He still remembered how the boy had reacted the last time the elder tried to make him take the pills, but Vergil didn't care. The boy was sick and the pills would help him feel better.

The boy nodded, looking at Vergil as if he wanted to ask him what to do, how to behave. Then his eyes widened, before he dropped his fork, slowly shaking his head. "N-no..." he said silently, clenching his hands around the soft fabric of the comforter. Vergil took the pills as he moved the tray. "You will, unless I hear a very good explanation to why you shouldn't. They'll only help you, you know." He said, sliding his arm around the boy's trembling shoulders, running his fingers through the teen's hair that was equally as soft as Nero's. The boy jerked, looking at Vergil with fear, as if he was about to force him. "N-no... please..." he only repeated weakly, his grip around the comforter fastening. "I... don't want... them... anymore...!" he whispered then, closing his eyes while he turned his head away. Vergil frowned and threw the pills away, not wanting to pressure the boy further but tightly wrapping his arms around the child instead. "Hey, kid, don't get so upset, if you really feel bad about it then I won't force you, okay?" He murmured, petting the boy's neck and shoulder soothingly. "Do you want to sleep some?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the teen's temple.

The boy shook his head, his face still unusually pale. His body was trembling violently, and he really seemed to be afraid, although he didn't know that feeling itself, what made it even worse. Again, tears started to run down his cheeks, as he leaned against the elder helplessly. "I... I don't know... w-what's wrong with me.. but..." he swallowed hard, searching for words. Vergil rocked the boy in his arms. "Don't you worry, there's nothing wrong with you. Absolutely nothing at all. You're human, my child, and humans tend to let their emotions run free." He tried to smile, to cheer the boy up a little bit. "Do you have a name, or something we can call you? It's a little hard, since we've spent the last days calling you Nero." Again the boy shook his head, sobbing quietly in Vergil's arms. He seemed to be rather stiff, but the elder could feel him leaning against him. "I've never... felt anything... before I came here..." he muttered scarcely audible, swallowing now and then. "And I... do not have... a name..." Vergil shifted a little, so he could lie on his back with the boy's head resting on his chest. "I'm glad you're feeling now." He said softly. "Do you have any special wishes of what to call you, or are you giving me free hands?" He asked, his fingers brushing over the boy's shoulder.

"I... I don't know..." the boy said softly, closing his eyes as Vergil laid back. He pulled the comforter around his trembling body tightly, his tears slowly drying away. "I don't think I'm good at stuff like that..." he whispered then, trying to calm down a little. Vergil smiled, holding the boy and rubbing his back softly. "Don't worry, by morning I'll have something figured out, yeah?" He promised. "Right now, though, I want you to try to sleep some. I can stay if you wish, but also will I leave, if you want me to." The boy sighed silently, while he breathed easily. "I don't know, really..." he whispered tiredly, shifting a bit to make it more comfortable for himself. To be honest, he didn't know anything. Every little thing was like a mystery for him. He would have to learn so much, but right now he felt exhausted, due to the fever. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep again. Vergil held onto the boy as if both their lives were depending on it. He didn't know why, but he knew for sure that he wouldn't give up this boy without a fight. He was so innocent and alone, and the elder could really relate to the poor child's confusion. He had lots of ideas when it came to naming him, but he'd have to talk to Dante first, since if the boy approved, and they could get Nero to change his mind, the boy would be their responsibility. Their second son. The thought made Vergil smile widely in joy and excitement. Their little family was doing well.

Dante had already left for a job, when Nero entered the room, making his way to his desk, his ears still covered by his headphones. He opened a drawer, to grab a scarf, a red and blue one, which he tossed over to Vergil before he shook the headphones down into his neck. "Here... If he's ill..." he said smoothly, looking at the two of them with a sigh. Vergil smiled gently, taking the scarf and wrapping it carefully around the boy's neck. "You want to join?" He asked, scooting over a little to give the boy some room. "Want to hold you too, you know, my precious boy." He stated with eyes that shone with content and joy. Nero watched as Vergil slung the fabric around the boy's neck, who seemed to be asleep, then he shook his head. "No... I just thought... he might... need it..." he said carefully, pretending to be still pouting. His pride just kept him from giving in too soon. "Plus... I wanted a book, because Dante left and I'm bored."

Vergil moved his gaze from the boy and onto the ceiling instead, watching it's green color with an even face. "Sure thing. Tell your father to come to me once he returns home, can you?" He asked but didn't really care if his son answered or not; He knew the boy would do as he was told. Nero nodded. "Sure." he said lightly, before he picked up his headphones again and left the room. He noticed Vergil's behavior, but he didn't comment it any further. With another deep sigh he sunk down onto the couch in the reception again, where he opened the book to look down on it, without reading. He didn't blame his father for spending some time with that boy, he didn't even blame him for feeling for him, it was just this pride that kept him sitting here, pretending to sulk. But at least he got some peace to think it all through.


	40. Rumors

It was early afternoon, when Dante came back home. He opened the door roughly as usual, as he stepped into the reception. His red coat was stained with blood of the demons he slaughtered before. However, he wasn't alone. Lady was with him, but other than Dante's, her clothes were still clean. She didn't wait for an invitation as she entered the shop next to Dante, taking a look around. Vergil smiled towards his brother when he and Lady entered the reception. "Hi, love, how was work?" He asked from his place between the boys on the couch. Nero was staring at the TV with a bored expression upon his face while the boy on Vergil's left just stared. The elder wasn't even sure if he was watching anything special at all, or just staring.

Dante grinned, resting Rebellion upon his shoulder. "Easy as ever, people exaggerating as if Mundus personally came back for a handful of lesser demons to slay in the end. At least it brought us some cash." he answered, glancing at Vergil and the boys. He didn't have a problem to distinguish them from each other. Lady instead had trouble not to step back. She rubbed her eyes violently, before she exchanged questioning looks with the twins. "What the hell is wrong here...?" she demanded to know, hands resting on her hips.

Vergil relaxed back against the couch, drawing his boys closer. "That's good." He said before turning towards Lady who looked as if she was about to either faint or throw a tantrum. "Nothing is wrong, Lady. This is Lucien." He said with a great amount of pride in his voice. Dante raised an eyebrow, looking at the boys. Nero was still sulking, so he just continued to stare at the TV, while he seemed to be rather bored. "Lucien?" Lady echoed, her eyes widening. "I thought his name was Nero! What is this all about? Did you just teach him how to create a reflection of himself?" She couldn't believe that they were actually two boys - where should the other one come from anyway? "That's not funny Vergil!" Dante began to laugh, while Lucien slowly turned his head to stare at Lady. "We didn't teach him anything." the demon hunter chuckled, crossing his arms. Vergil smiled, pleased by the woman's confusedness. "No his name is not Nero, and he is NOT a reflection, or anything other than a perfectly healthy, if a little skinny, teenage boy." The elder said with a gentle laugh. "Aren't they adorable?"

Lady shook her head. For a short time she was truly speechless, something that was really rare for her. "How is that possible...?" she gasped then, sitting down on the edge of Dante's desk. Nero sighed deeply, before he put his headphones back on. Lucien here, Lucien there, it was annoying. Someday that boy would make him sick! Dante got rid of his coat, throwing it over the backrest of his chair carelessly, before he plopped down on it. "Don't ask us, he just showed up." he answered, shrugging. Lucien stared at the floor again. He didn't seem interested in Lady or anything else that happened around him, but in truth, he didn't know what to do instead. Vergil stole Nero's headphones, holding them out of his reach. "Now, please be a little social, will you? You've had these on all day." He muttered, turning the little music device off. "And for what reasons are you honoring us with your presence, Lady? Can I get you something? A cup of tea, perhaps?" Vergil was a lot of things, insane, halfway evil, unsocial, but he was NOT a bad host.

Nero scowled, crossing his arms instead. If he wanted to listen to music, then it was up to him! Taking a deep breath he turned hi head towards the TV again. He wasn't in for happy family meetings or whatever, and if he had his room back, he'd have locked himself in it. "A cup of tea sounds good." Lady answered, leaning back a little. Dante swung his legs on his desk while he crossed his arms behind his head, looking rather relaxed that way. He noticed that Nero didn't stop pouting yet, but he didn't care. The boy would be back to normal all too soon. The elder of the twin ruffled Nero's hair before rising, making his way out to the kitchen. He waited patiently for the water to get ready, then he prepared five cups of tea before placing them on a tray along with sugar and milk. He gave one of the cups to Lady, then proceeded to make sure that each of his family members drank at least a little, claiming it would make them look like civil persons. Taking his own cup, he sat down between the boys again, sipping happily on his own tea.

Nero gave his replica a jealous look, when Vergil left the room, turning his back towards him instantly, when the elder came back. Lucien didn't even react. He took the cup of tee, holding it in his hands like the days before, his face still a little pale compared to Nero's, which seemed a little red. "Well..." Lady started, after sipping on her tea. "I just met Dante when I came back from a job, and I got some news. They might be interesting for you. Not a job, but some information at least." she smiled, placing her cup next to her. Dante nodded slightly, tilting his head to the side. "So?" he asked simply, exchanging a short look with his brother. A frown passed upon the elder's elegant face. "What kind of... Information it is you are bringing us?" He asked, laying his arm around his first son's shoulders, holding him close while petting his collarbone and throat.

Lady stood up again, placing herself in front of Dante's desk, so that she could overview the reception perfectly. She savored the adult's tension and curiosity and decided to drive it a little further. "Well... lately I got this job, miles away from here. People said that a few lesser demons overran a small village. So I had a look and it was true. I cleared it out, and heard some Rumors, interesting rumors indeed..." Dante rolled his eyes, he felt his patience fade with every of her words. "Come to the conclusion, please!" he pleaded, sighing desperately. Vergil shook his head, tapping his fingers against Nero's shoulder. "Women." He muttered. "Always such a bother." Of course he didn't mean what he said, he just wanted to annoy the woman in some way, as she was annoying him. "If you wish to tell us about these 'rumors' then please, do so or I will have to ask you to excuse me so I can regain the two minutes you've wasted of my oh-so-precious life."

Lady chuckled. "All right guys..." she went back to the desk, just to support herself on its surface, before she continued speaking. "Apparently, there is a strange organization somewhere from here called 'the order'. The place is called Fortuna island, you should have heard of it. Strangely, the people there think that Sparda was the feudal lord of their town, and nowadays they worship him as a god."She was hardly done, when Lucien dropped his cup, his hands as well as his body trembling violently. "They worship a demon as a god?" Dante asked unbelieving, cocking an eyebrow before he turned around in slight shock, staring at the boy who had become even paler. Nero turned around too, his eyes settled upon that boy. What the hell was wrong with him again?!

Vergil placed his cup on the coffee table carefully, cherishing it too much to just drop it and leave it to fate, then he wrapped his free arm around the boy's shoulder, drawing Lucien to his warm body, his hand safely upon the child's head, petting his hair. "Don't worry, you're safe, yeah?" He murmured before he continued to murmur soothing words into the boy's ear, hoping it would calm him down a little. "What does this have to do with us?" He then asked, the question directed towards Lady.

Lady shrugged, confusion clearly written on her face, as she watched Lucien. "Don't you think ti's quite qeird that humans worship a demon as a god? They may know more than it seems, maybe you should just keep an eye upon them, nothing more." she said, sitting down on the desk again. Dante blinked a few times, shrugging again. "Well, they're just humans, I don't think that they could be harmful in any way..." he muttered, turning towards Lucien afterwards. Nero tried to ignore him at his best, but he wondered what was up with him. Lucien clenched his fists around the fabric of Vergil's shirt, his eyes widened in fear, tears threatening to run down his cheeks. His body shook uncontrollable for no reason. Vergil pressed a gentle kiss to Lucien's forehead. "Don't worry, Lucien, anyone who will want to hurt either you or Nero will have to get past both me and Dante first." He promised, voice confident and strong while his smile was gentle and loving.

"What's wrong anyway?" Dante demanded to know, while he grabbed his cup of tea, still watching Vergil and the boys. "Looks like the pure mention of Fortuna let him freak out completely, but I wouldn't see a reason why so it must be something else." Lady supposed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Vergil grimaced, holding the boy as he twitched a little, tensing. "Be quiet, okay? I don't want another word about the place to be spoken of in his presence!" The elder demanded, running his fingers through the boy's hair. He was going to make sure that none of his boys was hurt or was afraid, if it so would cost him his life, or parts of it. Lady shrugged, lifting her hands in front of herself. "Hey, hey - Don't blame me for that. How should I have known? But doesn't the way he acts make you suspicious? There must be something about that place then. Maybe you should pay it a visit, I'm afraid I can't do it instead, i have a lot of jobs going at the moment." she mentioned, crossing her arms again. "I didn't mean to cause you trouble, but as for myself I am curious."

Dante sat back in his chair, his hands resting in his lap losely. "Lady is right." he agreed, glancing at his brother. "We should give it a try once teh boy calms down a bit, he might know more about it, carefully off course." he added, closing his eyes for a moment. Nero shook his head. He felt a little left out right now, but maybe it was just because of the trouble around him. Luciel clung to Vergil, his face hidden in the elder's shirt. He didn't even know what was wrong with himself, but the current state of mind he was in made him feel terrible. Vergil glared at Dante for a long while until he sighed, knowing the two were right. "VERY carefully." He demanded, feeling a little hesitant. "If things turn out bad, we stop, okay?" He pleaded to his brother. "Call me overprotective if you like, but I refuse to let anything happen to my boys." He said, hugging the two teens tight.

Dante smiled gently, hopping off his chair to walk over to the couch, but instead of sitting down next to the others, he sat down on the floor in front of them. "Sure." he said softly, resting his hands on his knees. Lady took her chance to take a seat behind the desk, leaning back in 'her' chair. "This could become interesting, really." she mumbled, watching the boys from the side. Nero let his father hug him, but he didn't smile or something. He just sighed, leaning his head against the backrest of the couch. Lucien calmed down slowly, his fists still clenched around Vergil's shirt, as if he tried to get some hold on it. Why did he turn to that man anyway? he didn't know, confusion flashing in his eyes once again. Vergil huffed in annoyance as Nero withdrew from him but didn't make such a fuss about it, but wrapped his arms around Lucien instead. "Be careful, Dante." He warned before sighing deeply and putting his trust in his brother's compassion.

Dante nodded, giving his twin a wink. "Hey kid?" he started, hi voice soft and calm while he reached out a hand, carefully placing it on Lucien's shoulder. "Everything is all right, okay? Whatever was, it is over now, you're safe here, and nothing's gonna change that, you hear me?" he continued, gazing at the boy, who slowly turned his head, looking at Dante with his eyes still full of tears. Almost mechanically, he lifted a hand, wiping away his tears. That stupid crying didn't help at all, and the fact that he didn't even know WHY he had to do it, and couldn't control it made it even worse. He nodded almost unnoticeable, but not even a single word came over his lips. Vergil caught the boy's hand, squeezing it lightly before releasing it again, wrapping both arms around the boy's shoulders. "We've got some questions for you, if you don't mind us asking? We just need to get some clarity in certain things, as where you come from, and how you ended up here."

Lucien nodded again, shivering slightly. He swallowed, didn't know what to do else. Dante sighed, tilting his head to the side. Emotional stuff like that wasn't really his kind of thing. Anyway, at least he had to give it a try. "Well then... You seem to know more about... either Fortuna, or the order thing, can you tell us something about that place or that organization, or maybe both?" The devil hunter tried to smile, a soothing look in his eyes. Lady watched them, interested and curious. She kept silent, as she didn't want to interfere. Lucien grit his teeth, while even Nero looked at him now. Vergil rubbed the boy's back soothingly, surprised that the boy hadn't blown up by now, due to his tense muscles. "It's okay, he won't hurt you, you know that." He murmured calmly to the teen, giving Nero a helpless look. Teens were hard to deal with, and he was sure Lucien could need Nero's support as well.

Lucien stared at the floor again, feeling more than just uneasy. "I... am from Fortuna... I think..." he whispered then, playing around with the hem of the shirt that he wore. "The order... they looked after me I guess... I... I don't know... I... had a reason to come here first, but... I forgot it. Then I met Nero..." he swallowed hard, clenching his teeth again. The elder of the twin sighed deeply. It was obvious by the boy's pain that nothing good had happened to him in Fortuna, and he really didn't like the sound of this 'order'. "What did you do when you found Nero, Lucien? What did you think?" He asked, his voice hushed and gentle. Lucien jerked, but didn't move afterwards. "I... I don't know... r-really... I.." he took a deep breath, then simply shook his head. How could he explain that he was shocked by the other boy's appearance, if he couldn't even name it for himself? Nero crossed his arms, leaning back against the couch, his eyes still settled upon lucien. He kept silent, just as Lady and Dante did.

The elder slid his fingers under the boy's chin, tilting his head up to be able to look into his eyes. "You saw him, and you followed him, didn't you? You watched us for a while, then when Nero ran away, you locked him up in the basement, didn't you?" He asked, his voice not accusing, not angry, just gentle. Lucien nodded slightly, swallowing hard again. It didn't feel wrong back then, in fact, he didn't feel anything at all, but now he felt somehow bad. "I.. I'm sorry... I... think..." he whispered unsure if that was what he felt, but his eyes affirmed his words too well. Vergil gave Nero a gentle look as to say 'see, he's not so bad' before placing a gentle hand on the boy's cheek. "You liked it, didn't you, the thought of being a part of a family like ours? But why did you take Nero away, Lucien? Didn't you see it was wrong?"

Nero shrugged, but he didn't say anything, while Lucien bit his lower lip almost hard enough for it to bleed. "I don't know... I really don't... P-please..." he begged, folding his hands tightly in his lap, his eyes full of confusion.

Dante reached out a hand, placing it on the boy's shoulder. "Let it be, Vergil." he said softly, before he pulled his hand back again. "I think it's all a little bit too much for him right now." he added, turning around to look at Lady who just smiled. "You should keep an eye on that case guys." she said then, rising. "I have another job to take care of, but make sure to inform me about how things turn out, will you?" she asked, making her way back to the door, where she stopped to look at the twins. Vergil gave the woman a curt nod, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to rest a little, Lucien? Or do you want something to eat? Is ANYONE hungry?" He knew he rambled, he just didn't care at the moment. He felt it was better to ramble than to stay all quiet.

Lucien jerked again, as Vergil's voice rose, staring at the elder in irritation. He didn't answer, and Nero just shook his head. "Hell... acting like always and ever!" Lady said, shaking her head, but she was clever enough to leave the Shop with a curt 'Bye guys!' before Vergil had the chance to throw anything after her. They could hear her giggle outside, then she was gone. Dante got to his feet, walking over to his brother, to embrace him tenderly. "Hey, what's up with you?" he asked caringly, lifting a hand to pet his twin's cheek with a smile. "C'mon, let's just prepare something for dinner, I AM hungry, and the boys will be soon enough once they smell you art of cooking." He grabbed his brother's hands, carefully dragging him into the kitchen, away from the boys, just to pull him closer when they arrived. "Just calm down a bit, okay?" the devil hunter whispered then, placing a loving kiss on the other male's lips.

Vergil returned the kiss tenderly, never wanting the man to leave him again. "I get worried, Dante, I relate much to them. Hell I can see so fucking much of me in both of them. I don't want them to be hurt, and to see Lucien tremble when anyone mentions Fortuna just hurts, along with Nero's fucking sulking. I feel so exhausted." He muttered, finding comfort and safety in his twin brother's arms. Soothingly, Dante petted Vergil's back, before smiling again. "Hey Verge, no one said that it was easy to raise a child, especially two of that kind. If Lucien is onl half as stubborn as Nero is, we'll have a hard time, believe me." he chuckled, kissing his brother another time. "By the way, you've picked a beautiful name, it kinda suits him." Dante said then, one of his hands running down the other male's cheek.

Nero sighed, when the adults left the room. Finally he got some peace! This day truly was one of those he really hated. He turned his head a bit, looking at the other boy, who stayed in his corner of the couch, seeming rather lost. He sighed again, moving a bit closer to Lucien. "Hey, take it easy, it wasn't against you anyway. You know, sometimes he's just... well... like a chick on PMS." he said quietly, knowing that Vergil wouldn't hear it from the kitchen and laughed. Lucien lifted his head, looking at Nero with confusion flashing in his eyes, but a tiny smile spread across his lips.

Vergil smiled, leaning into his brother's strong body. "I think it sounds Elegant. I'm glad you like it, he seem to think it's pretty as well." He murmured, savoring his brother's kisses as if he was starved of them, even when knowing that he could have how many he wanted. "I'm sorry for freaking out, I just don't... know how to be, or react. I can't find something stable, but waver between coldest ice and the most sensitive women." Dante chuckled quietly. "It's okay Verge, no need to apologize. If I hadn't had my job today I would've too I guess." He pulled his twin a little closer, sharing a last, passionate kiss, before he released himself again. "I hope Nero's not killing the boy while we're cooking." he said in light amusemend, knowing that Nero would never actually do so. "Let's just find something for dinner, I could really use a warm meal, or should I call a pizza?"

Nero returned the smile, leaning back against the couch again. "You're really strange, you know? You look like me but other than that? You're totally different. To be honest I don't know what to think about you, but hell... I'd be the biggest ass on earth if I'd keep trying to kick you out, huh?" He looked at Lucien, who just returned the gaze, shrugging helplessly. Vergil tried to laugh a little, already missing his brother's warmth. "Are you saying that you miss eating pizza, my beloved?" He asked with a light, teasing voice, tracing the man's cheek with two fingers. Dante laughed. "Might be..." he answered. "Besides, a long time has passedd since I had my last pizza." teh devil hunter continued, flashing another smile. "But I do not mind you cooking, as you're very skilled in that point... just like in several others..." he gave his brother a wink, suppressing a naughty smile. "Anyway, it's up to you."

Nero sighed again, finally wrapping an arm around Lucien's shoulders. "Hey, don't look at me like that, just relax. You'll get used to the chaos we call a life, i promise!" he murmured with a grin, shortly glancing at the door the twins disappeared behind. Lucien bit his lower lip again, and he needed a while before he calmed down, but in the end he finally managed to relax a bit. Vergil smiled and embraced his brother, pressing a kiss to his neck. "Then I think I choose Pizza, if you don't mind. I feel to tired to cook right now, and I wouldn't let you in on that task, since I'm sure the kitchen would become one great disaster." He teased, stealing a kiss. "Should we talk to the boys? See what they'd want or will you order away in your usual badass behavior?" He asked with a grin. Dante shook his head, after he returned the kiss lovingly. "Well let's ask them, or Nero might punch me for being that impolite. I hope he cooled down a bit yet." he said then, motioning for his brother to follow him into the reception, before he grabbed his twin's hand as he did so.

When the younger opened the door he couldn't help it but to stare at the boys. Nero next to Lucien, his arm placed around the other's shoulders, while Lucien still had somewhat of a smile on his lips. "I don't understand anything anymore..." Dante whispered, once again shaking his head. Vergil chuckled softly before clearing his throat to let the boys know they were there. "We're ordering pizza, you boys interested?" He asked with a happy and sincere smile. Food then bed. Cuddle up close to Dante and sleep for a year or so. Oh yes, that was one hell of a plan. Nero nodded, showing a happy smile. Pizza sounded good, really good! Off course, Lucien didn't know what he should choose, so Dante got him something he was sure that he would like. They ate their pizza in peace, even Nero did stop pouting.

After dinner, Vergil told Nero to be silent when coming to bed later, if he didn't chose to stay with Lucien, before dragging his brother with him upstairs, leaving the two boys to take care of the empty boxes. Once alone in the silence and privacy of their own bedroom, Vergil undressed his twin before pushing him down in the bed, ordering him to lie still and be cuddly before he stripped himself. He moved into his brother's embrace with a happy sigh, snuggling up in that heat and safety. "You feel good, Dante." The younger of teh twins didn't even complain. He smiled softly, stretching out on the comfortable bed, while he watched his brother undressing himself. When Vergil laid down next to him, he pulled him close, sighing happily. "Just as you do..." he whispered tenderly, connecting their lips to a passionate kiss before tugging the blanket over them.

Nero and Lucien stayed at the reception for another while, before Nero decided to go to bed. He pulled the other boy onto his feet, leading him back to his room where he carefully pushed him down on the bed, before he laid down next to him. He didn't want to disturb the twins, as he could imagine that they needed some time to talk or just be together. He covered Lucien and himself with the comforter before turning around and closing his eyes. They laid back to back, each of them busy with their own thoughts before they finally fell asleep.


	41. I do care I don't care

The disturbing light of the sun woke The elder of the twins up, and it was only because he wanted to let his beloved brother sleep he rose. Strangely, their son hadn't come to bed last night, but that didn't worry him too much. The boy was surely downstairs, sulking. When he came down, though, no one was there besides his cat who slept content on Dante's desk. He made his way into the kitchen instead, preparing the breakfast. When everything was done, the food placed on the table along with juice and tea, Vergil made his way into Nero's room to wake up Lucien. The sight there made him smile and lean against the doorframe. Nero laid close to the wall in his bed, his back turned against Lucien's while they both slept peacefully. Not wanting to destroy such an adorable scene, he went back to the kitchen instead, where he sat down in his usual seat with a cup of tea in his hands.

"What a beautiful morning!" Dante chanted, when he entered the kitchen next. "Slept well?" He wanted to know while he stretched out, only wearing a pair of red boxers. "I see you have been busy already." he made his way over to his brother, wrapping his arms around him from behind while he placed a soft kiss on the other male's neck. Vergil smiled widely, offering his neck trustfully to his lover. "Quite excellent, for once. Have you been in Nero's room yet?" He asked, curious since he knew that the man would surely be real proud over their son. He ran his fingers through Dante's hair and gave him a gentle, happy smile. "Not yet." Dante answered truthfully, suppressing a yawn. "Aren't the boys awake already? i didn't notice Nero around when I got up." he turned a bit, kissing his twin on the lips, before he stepped back again, a gentle smile on his face.

Vergil returned the kiss tenderly, framing the man's face with his hands. "They aren't. I'm not sure I want to tell you, but I'd rather make you see for yourself. It's quite adorable, really." The elder said with a grin spreading across his lips. "Is it?" Dante raised an eyebrow, scratching the back of his head before he turned to leave the kitchen. "All right then, I'll have a look..." He glanced back over his shoulder, giving his twin a wink, before he continued to their boys' room. Quietly he opened the door, to shove his head inside. It was dark, and he needed a second or two to realize what was going on inside. He flashed a smile, leaning against the door's frame to watch them a little. Vergil followed his brother out, and when the man leant against the frame of the door, he took the opportunity to slide his arms around the man's waist, nuzzling his shoulder. "Aren't they just adorable?" He asked with a slight chuckle. "They remind me of us."

Dante smiled, snuggling into his twin's embrace, his eyes halfway closed. "When we were younger, yeah... before they separated us..." He sighed heavily, slightly shaking his head. "But I'm glad that it is better than back then nowadays." Slowly, the younger looked at their boys again, just to notice Lucien waking up. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes with both fists. Either he didn't notice Dante and Vergil standing at the door, or he didn't care. He sat up, turning towards Nero to bend over him. He glared at the other boy's face, which looked exactly like his own. It was so strange... How could that ever be? Vergil placed a gentle kiss just under his twin's ear, smiling widely as he watched Lucien sit up and rub his eyes in a sleepy motion. He felt a little sorry the boy had woken up, but he didn't mind, since he loved having his boys around him. He didn't bid the boy good morning, though, since he just wanted to savor this moment forever.

Dante closed his eyes, smelling his brother's lovely scent. It was heavenly nice to have him next to himself. Lucien blinked again, hesitantly reaching out a hand to touch Nero's cheek, just to make sure that it was real, and felt like his own. Nero jerked, immediately sitting up while he grabbed the other boy's wrist, making Lucien look at him in shock. Vergil watched the boys closely, more than ready to interrupt them if Nero started up with his temper again, but right now, he was content to just stand there by the door with his brother, and hope that Nero would accept the other boy. Nero stared at Lucien for a few seconds, until the memory dropped back into his mind. He sighed deeply, releasing the other boy's wrist again. "Sorry..." he mumbled tiredly, jumping out of the bed, before he looked at the twins in irritation. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Lucien followed Nero with his eyes, untill they met the twins as well. Then he looked down at his wrist, not reall knowing what to do.

Vergil smiled, not leaving his brother's warm body to give the boy a hug. "We're watching you, of course. I wanted to show my darling brother what a nice scene was playing in here. You're both so very adorable when you sleep." He said with a gentle smile. Nero returned the hug shortly, before he shrugged. "I just thought that you two needed some time to talk up there and maybe some more so I didn't want to interfere, nothing more." he said then, cool as ever, before he headed upstairs to take a shower. Lucien stayed sitting on the bed, his eyes settled upon the twins, while he had that confused look on his face again. Dante shook his head. "That's our boy." he said with a sigh, turning towards Lucien afterwards. "Don't you want to stand up?" he asked, giving the boy a soothing smile. Vergil gave Lucien an encouraging smile, moving slightly to let Nero out of the room. "Good morning, Lucien. Did you sleep well?" He asked while petting the lower part of his twin's stomach, loving how the younger's skin felt under his fingers.

"I... I think so..." Lucien said quietly, slowly leaving the bed an walking up towards the twins. Only a step away he stood still, watching them shyly, shis hands folded behind his back. Dante shivered slightly, before a gentle smile spread over his lips again. He took one of his brother's hands, holding it tight while he tilted his head to the side. "Now, how about a nice breakfast, huh? Ya know Vergil's art of cooking by now, don'tcha?" he suggested, looking at the pale boy. "Besides, are you feeling better again?" Dante added, leaning against his twin. Vergil blushed slightly, flattered by his brother's kind words. "Oh it's nothing special, Dante, I have learnt by feeding myself, really." He murmured, grinning as he teased his brother by tracing the skin just under the man's red underwear. He was almost certain the boy didn't understand the gesture anyways.

Lucien didn't understand indeed, he just looked at Dante, who jerked a bit, but then stared at the floor again. "Sounds good." he answered the younger's question, biting his lower lip. Dante nodded, mentally cursing Vergil to hell. He took a deep breath before grabbing his twin's hand, holding it in place before this would lead to more. "It think... we should all head into the kitchen then?" he asked, looking at Vergil with a playful scowl. Vergil grinned, placing a kiss on his brother's neck before interlacing their fingers. "What's the matter? Don't you feel up to playing a little, brother? I think you might need some exercise." He teased, knowing far too well how muscular and fit his brother's body truly was. Dante growled, nudging his brother in the side. "Watch your words dear, or I swear you'll find yourself in chains tonight!" he said with a wide grin before he released himself to escape into the kitchen. Lucien gave than an irritated look, waiting for Vergil to follow his brother.

Vergil just gaped, his eyes dark at his brother's suggestion before clearing his throat, turning his attention back to Lucien. "How about some breakfast?" He asked, sounding cheery while a gentle blush spread over his cheeks, painting them in pretty pink. Lucien glanced at Vergil, only becoming even more irritated. "Y-yeah but... Is everything okay?" he asked, biting his lower lip again. Did he do something wrong? Or what did that sudden change mean? Vergil ran a hand through his hair, grinning. "Oh everything's just perfectly fine, Lucien. He said with a soft voice. "Come on, let's go and eat, yes?" He asked, tugging the boy up before wrapping himself around the youth in a quick hug. "Everything is fine, truly, don't worry." He murmured before drawing the boy out to the kitchen.

Lucien didn't return the hug, but he followed Vergil into the kitchen, where Dante already sat at the table, waiting for them to come. "Took your time, eh?" he teased, leaning back in his chair, just when Nero came downstairs, a towel slung around his neck. "Lucky me, I thought I just missed the breakfast!" he called before entering the kitchen and plopping down on his chair.

Vergil hit his brother upside the head before sliding into his lap, just wanting to tease the man a little. "Oh but you don't think I'm cheating, are you now, Dante?" He murmured with a mischievous grin, tracing his brother's cheek with two fingers. "You know I would never commit such an awful deed." Dante laughed, wrapping his arms around his twin's waist. "Naah never, just meant to tease you a little." he said with a smirk, shaking his head when Lucien sat down as well. "You wouldn't have a chance anyway." he gave the other male a wink. "And now get teh fuck off me, I'm damn hungry, or else I might start with eating you." the devil hunter chuckled, trying to push Vergil off. Nero rolled his eyes as he grabbed a cup of tea. "You're really embarrassing sometimes, y'know...?" he murmured, his face turning red.

Vergil laughed, moving to sit beside his brother. "We're demons, Dante, not vampires or cannibals." He teased, not bothering to reply in how wrong it would feel to even touch Lucien in such a manner that Dante meant. The boy seemed much too innocent and scared. "And please, Nero, how can you find THIS embarrassing? You if anyone should know exactly how 'bad' it can be." Nero blushed deeply, staring at his plate, as if he could read the future from it. "I... uhm... It's just... well you know..." he stammered, seeking for at least SOMETHING to say, but nothing good would pop up in his mind, so he decided to drink some tea instead. Dante chuckled, taking some eggs and toast, while Lucien just looked at all of them in confusion. He couldn't follow that strange situation, it felt as if he was the only one who didn't know anything. He sighed quietly, resting his chin in one hand. Vergil ran a hand over Lucien's head, smiling gently. "Don't bother, Lucien, we're just bullying him a little." He said before diving into the food he'd placed on his plate with unusual appetite and enthusiasm. He found it strange, since he usually wasn't into food at all this early on the mornings.

Lucien simply nodded, before he devoured his breakfast silently. Even Nero didn't feel the urge to talk too much. Only Dante seemed to enjoy a good chat with his brother, but other than that their breakfast was rather calm. After that, Lucien went to have a shower, while Dante helped his brother to wash the dishes, before they followed Nero into the reception. Dante had to open business, but as long as thee was no job they could as well enjoy being together for some time. Finally, Lucien came back, wearing a pair of Nero's blue jeans along with a dark blue hoodie. He sat down on the couch next to Nero, but didn't dare to move too close. Vergil, who once again had snuck his way into his brother's lap, looked at Lucien a while before rising. "Can I talk to you a little, Lucien?" He asked, giving Dante a look that meant that his presence was highly requested. "In the kitchen?" Dante raised an eyebrow, before he stood up after Vergil's look as well. Lucien lifted his head, glancing at the elder for a while, before he nodded. Nero looked at the three of them when Lucien got to his feet. He crossed his arms, but didn't say a word.

Vergil motioned for the boy to sit before taking a place before him, smiling gently. "It's nothing you've done, Lucien, but I just want to ask you something. Have you ever gone to school? Or had any kind of education?" He asked, glancing at his brother to see if he was doing this correctly. Lucien sat down on his usual seat, while Dante stood behind him, one hand gently placed on the boy's shoulder. He nodded towards Vergil, smiling lovingly. Lucien blinked, then shrugged. "What do you mean...?" he asked shyly, folding his hands in his lap. Vergil tilted his head a little to the side, returning his brother's smile. "Has someone ever taught you things like mathematics, spelling, history and geography?" He asked, trying to be patient in his explanations. He was sure that the boy hadn't received proper education, but he hoped for at least a base to work on. Lucien seemed to think about Vergil's words, before he nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess so..." he answered then, blinking nevously. Dante's smile deepened a bit as he petted the boy's shoulder soothingly, supporting himself on the backrest of Lucien's chair.

"Good! How much do you know? And did you take regular lessons? I'm going to ask you something that you, for now, are completely entitled to say no to, okay?" He said softly, hoping that the boy would say yes. School and a loving family could be the stability that Lucien needed in his life to get it back on track. Lucien chew his lower lip, shrugging again. "I don't know... No... Professor Agnus taught me everything I needed to know..." he said then, glancing at Vergil again, curiosity flashing in his eyes. "What is it?" he wanted to know then, turning around to have a look at Dante too. "I would like you to attend the public school here. I'm currently homeschooling Nero, and I wouldn't mind to do the same with you, but I'd rather see that you get concrete material. I'm not an educated teacher, but I do what I can with Nero." The elder explained with a sigh.

Lucien kept silent for quite a while. He seemed to make up his mind what to do, staring at the table while he did so. Dante exchanged a short gaze with hi brother, shrugging, as if he wanted to answer his twin's silent question what the boy would do or not. After some time Lucien lifted his head again, his eyes settling upon Vergil again. "Normal people... go to school, right?" he demanded to know then, still feeling a little nervous. Vergil nodded. "Most people go to school, yes, but remember, what's normal for us, and for you, might be not so normal to them, and the opposite. As I said, I would not mind schooling you too, but if you'd like, I can talk to the headmaster of Nero's old school, which only lies in a short walking distance from here." Lucien nodded slightly. "I... I could at least try, no?" he said quietly, exchanging a look with each of the twins. Dante nodded, flashing a smile again. "Offf course you would have to hide your arm, you may have noticed that it scares some people..." he murmured with a sigh. "You know, some people are a little strange when it comes to stuff like that."

Vergil nodded, agreeing. "We will help you with that. It's settled then, I'll talk to the principal about you starting, and you can perhaps speak with Nero, if you would like to, and he can explain things that you're wondering about, sounds good?" Lucien nodded again, folding his hands again. "I'll try... my best..." he almost whispered, trying to smile afterwards, but it seemed very unsure. "I just.. don't know what to do most of the time..." he added, slowly shaking his head. "It's okay, you'll soon be fine, trust us." Dante said, nuzzling the boy's hair. Vergil smiled and nodded. "We will help you with everything, and that's a promise." He said, reaching over the table to cup the boy's cheek. "Do you feel scared about it?" he then asked, his thumb brushing over the boy's skin. Lucien sighed deeply, his eyes halfway closed. "I don't know, really... I don't know what I'm feeling..." he looked a little sad, and the twins sure as hell say that he didn't even know what would await him at a normal school.

"Now... let's better get back to Nero, or he'll sulk forever. I can tell he's playing pissed already." Dante said with a sly grin, pointing his head into the direction of the reception. "Besides... Business is still up so I might be needed somewhere." Vergil rose, nodding. He was more than glad to end this conversation. He drew Lucien up into his arms before holding him for a while, just murmuring soft nothings, hoping it would make the boy feel better. "I know it's a lot," He then said, his mouth pressed to the boy's ear. "But it'll get easier." Lucien moved only slightly, leaning into the embrace almost unnoticeable. "I hope so..." he said simply, before they went back to the reception. Nero had his headphones on again, his arms still crossed in front of his chest. If they had secrets, well then! He didn't even WANT to know what they were talking about. Everything had changed since that boy - Lucien - came here. He had the twin' whole attention, and yet they even left him out! At least it felt that way for him. He'd have disappeared into his room, but he feared that Lucien would follow him.

Vergil shook his head as he watched Nero, then he walked up to the boy, tearing off the headphones and kissing him lovingly. "How pissed are you on a scale from one to ten?" He asked, rather amused, as he held the boy's gaze, smiling. Nero glared at Vergil, as if he was about to kill him just a second later, while he tried to get his headphones back. "Eleven!" he growled, crossing his arms again, when he had no chance. "Surprised?" he asked shortly, looking away, even after the kiss. Dante sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Well well.." he muttered with a sigh, having Lucien stand beside him, looking at Nero as if he was an evil dragon, dwelling in a cave. Vergil shook his head again, gave his brother a mischievous look before straddling the boy's lap, framing his face with his hands. "We didn't shut you out of anything, Nero. We were only discussing the bothering subject of school and education. If I'd thought you wanted to join in on that, I would have asked you to." He murmured, his face serious again.

Nero scowled, struggling when Vergil straddled him. "Get off me!" he hissed, his eyes narrowing. "And you're not talking about sending Lucien to school, are you?" the boy demanded to know then, eyes wide in surprise. Vergil simply grabbed the boy's arms and pinned them over his head. "We are. I gave him the choice of home schooling, and he chose. Will you please stop acting like a child now, please?" He murmured, caressing his son's eyebrow with his free hand. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Nero shouted immediately, trying to get free again, but Vergil was way stronger. "Don't you know how some people treated me there? If you want to break him that quick I could sure help you, really!" he hissed then, his face turning pink in anger. "And hell damn it, let go off me now!" Lucien jerked, stepping back when Nero suddenly spoke up. His eyes widened a bit, as he shove his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Dante gritted his teeth, but he kept silent, knowing that Vergil would take care of Nero anyway.

Vergil's face didn't change, but stayed even, not reflecting the annoyance and anger that had begun to build up behind that calm exterior facade. "We know very well how you were treated, Nero, and I'm terribly sorry about it, but things change, he will not attend among the people in your class, and quite honestly? I'm glad he's going out there a little, so he can learn about the real world, while I am more than satisfied with having you here, where I can easily get my hands on you." Nero tried to get free again, grunting in disappointment when he failed. "It wasn't only my class but the whole fucking school!" he complained, "You are NOT letting him go alone!" For a long heartbeat the boy was shocked about his own words. He didn't want to say that! He had to find an excuse, quickly! "He… he'll only cause trouble!" he stammered then, violently shaking his head. "He can't go there on his own!"

Vergil released the boy's arms and grabbed the collar of his shirt, raising him enough to be able to study the teen's face clearly in the light of the lamp. "If you're worried, go with him. I'd feel much better if you took care of him, Nero, but I'd rather keep the two of you home until you die." Nero stared at his father, his eyes still narrowed. "Only under the condition that we attend the same class..." he growled, biting his lower lip. Lucien looked at the two of them, seeming quite worried, until Dante appeared next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, they love each other, they just need their fights from time to time, you know?" the devil hunter said with a grin, nuzzling the boy's hair again. The look Vergil gave the boy was victorious and intense. "Deal. Promise to stop pouting now and let me kiss you properly?" He asked, annoyance seeping through the evenness as his emotions settled down again.

"Naaah!" Nero said with a mischievous grin as he released himself from Vergil's grip. "As for the pouting.. maybe!" he called, ready to exit the reception through the door that lead to their flat. "And no kiss today, now that I have to be pissed about going to school again!" he gave the elder a wink, before the door closed behind him. Dante couldn't help but to laugh. "How about come and get a kiss from your little bro' instead?" he suggested, flashing a smile. Lucien watched Nero leaving, before he decided to follow him seconds later. Vergil grimaced before he made his way over to his brother before tugging him back to the couch to be able to cuddle up in his lap, nuzzling his neck before capturing his lips tenderly. "Love kissing you." He murmured with a gentle smile.


End file.
